Tom Ryddle y la Orden del Fénix
by Shemyaza
Summary: ¿Qué ocurriría si Tom Ryddle apareciese en 1995? ¿Qué cambios supondría ello en la historia? ¿Cómo afectaría su presencia a nuestro Trío Dorado? ¿Se volverán un cuarteto o sólo les traerá dolores de cabeza?
1. Chapter 1: Un visitante inesperado

**Nota de Autor: ¡Buenas! No sé cémo, pero al fin he tenido el valor de publicar algo de cosecha propia. La idea lleva un tiempo en mi cabeza. Y es que he leído muchos fanfics en los que Hermione viaja al pasado, pero nunca lo he visto a la inversa (aunque seguro que los hay). Y me pregunté ¿Cómo sería si fuese Tom quien viaja al futuro? ¿A la época en la que transcurre la saga? Y salió esto.**  
**Mi idea es seguir la línea argumental a partir del quinto libro, por lo que todo lo ocurrido hasta ahí sigue siendo canon. A partir de ese punto la historia cambiará según los cambios que supongan la presencia de Tom. Eventualmente será Tom/Hermione, pero para eso queda mucho. Me gustaría hacer una historia realista, manteniendo la personalidad de los personajes y haciéndolos evolucionar y con varios puntos de vista, espero poder conseguirlo. Este capítulo es principalmente un prólogo, no me sorprendería que resultase aburrido. Reviews, sugerencias, críticas y comentarios son más que bienvenidos, así que dejadme saber qué pensáis.**

* * *

Cuando se despertó aquella calurosa mañana de julio Hermione no era consciente de que aquel día marcaría un antes y un después en su vida, se dio una ducha, se vistió y se lavó los dientes como cada mañana. Tampoco lo fue cuando bajó a desayunar y metió dos rebanadas de pan en la tostadora, mientras el agua hervía en la tetera. Ni tampoco cuando acompañó a su madre a hacer la compra y ambas volvieron cargadas de bolsas porque habían aprovechado una oferta de la carnicería. Ni siquiera lo fue cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta a media tarde y ella ni le prestó atención pues no esperaba visita.

No, ella estaba arriba. Tras el almuerzo había subido a su habitación y llevaba desde entonces sacando cosas de cajas y metiendo su ropa en el armario. En ese momento se encontraba ordenando sus libros con cuidado, por tema, autor y fecha de publicación, como siempre le había gustado hacer. Más que una preferencia había llegado al punto de convertirse en un hábito, por no decir manía.

Cuando empezaron las vacaciones sus padres decidieron que "como ya no era una niña" debía tener una habitación adecuada, de modo que habían repintado y cambiado los muebles. Hermione no le encontraba sentido ya que, como les había dicho, apenas pasaba tiempo en casa, aún así no pudo impedir el viaje familiar a un almacén de muebles sueco y los consiguientes tres día de montaje y desesperación que culminaron con la llamada a un operario de la tienda. Había tenido que vivir una semana con todas sus pertenencias apiladas en caja con la pared, pero su enorme estantería nueva hacía que mereciese la pena. Distraída como estaba poniendo su nuevo dormitorio a punto no se molestó en ir a ver quien era, probablemente sería algún amigo de sus padres.

—¡Hermione, baja un momento!—Escuchó la voz de su madre proveniente del piso inferior apenas cinco minutos después. Con un resoplido dejó su ejemplar de _"Numerología y Gramática"_ sobre la cama y bajó las escaleras. Debía de ser algún amigo al que ella conocía y que al enterarse de que había vuelto del "internado para jóvenes prodigios al norte del país", que es como sus padres denominaban a Hogwarts en presencia de otros muggles, había querido saludarla. Lo que no esperaba es ver en su lugar a alguien que sabía muy bien qué era exactamente Hogwarts.

—¡Profesor Lupin! - Exclamó emocionada a la par que sorprendida al ver a su antiguo profesor de Defensa sentado en el sofá de su salón—. Cuanto tiempo, ¿Qué tal se encuentra?

—No puedo quejarme, Hermione. Aunque me temo que esta no es una visita de cortesía —le respondió Lupin con calma y una mirada afable. No había cambiado nada, su ropa se seguía viendo desgastada y parecía más cansado que nunca, destacaba mucho con su túnica color canela sentado en el sillón que había cerca de la televisión. En ese momento su madre, Michelle, apareció con una bandeja de té y pastas que depositó sobre la mesa.

—¿A que debemos entonces su visita, señor Lupin? ¿Ha ocurrido algo? —preguntó su padre preocupado mientras cogía la taza que le pasaba su esposa. Mientras Hermione dedujo que su padre pensaba que se trataba de asuntos escolares.

—Nada de lo que tengan que preocuparse, se lo aseguro. Pero me temo que ha ocurrido algo que no habíamos previsto y necesitaríamos de la asistencia de su hija, por lo que sería conveniente que pasase lo que queda de verano en... otro lugar.

—¡Pero si sólo lleva aquí dos semanas! —interrumpió Michelle mientras dejaba su taza sobre la mesa—. ¡Apenas hemos podido pasar tiempo con ella!

Lupin dejó también su taza sobre la mesa tras darle un largo sorbo y dirigió una mirada de disculpa a la castaña. —¿Podrías dejarme a solas con tus padres?

La joven asintió y, apenas hubo terminado la petición del profesor se levantó y regresó a su habitación. Sacó su baúl de detrás de las cajas y empezó a hacer el equipaje sin mayor demora. Lupin no habría ido a buscarla expresamente si no se tratase de algo importante, no podía imaginarse que pero era obvio que había pasado algo. Su frenético movimiento se detuvo de repente. —¿Y si ha pasado algo con respecto a El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado— pensó con temor. Ojalá se equivocara, pero no pudo evitar que la inundara la preocupación por el bienestar de su amigo Harry. Intentó no pensar en ello y prosiguió su tarea hasta que alguien habló a su espalda, asustándola.

—Veo que no has perdido el tiempo. ¿Necesitas ayuda? —Hermione se giró para ver a Lupin apoyado en el marco de la puerta. El licántropo le ofreció una sonrisa señalando la varita que tenía en la mano.

—Necesito saber que ocurre —respondió ella ignorando el propósito que tenía inicialmente ese ofrecimiento

—¿No se te escapa una, verdad? —Suspiró el mago guardándose la varita en el bolsillo—. Me temo que la situación ha empeorado más de lo previsto. No muchos creen en lo que Harry vio hace un mes, pero los pocos que sabemos la verdad nos estamos reuniendo. Dumbledore considera necesario que tú, dada tu cercanía a Harry, también estés presente. Iba a posponerse otro par de semanas, pero ha ocurrido algo... inesperado y hemos de irnos de inmediato. Los Weasley llegarán por la noche.

Hermione escuchó atentamente la explicación de su antiguo profesor. Pero sólo sirvió para formular más preguntas en su cabeza. ¿Para qué la necesitaba Dumbledore? ¿Qué había ocurrido exactamente que no podía esperar? ¿Dónde estaba El-Que-No-Debe-Ser- Nombrado y qué hacía? Se dio media vuelta en silencio y guardó el resto de sus cosas en el baúl, dudaba que sus preguntas fuesen a ser respondidas antes de tiempo. En cuando cerró la tapa del baúl cinco minutos después Lupin sacó de nuevo su varita y murmuró un hechizo entre dientes. Entonces se acercó al baúl y lo levantó como si no pesara nada, Hermione sospechaba que el hechizo había hecho que así fuera, y salió de la habitación. Hermione cogió el transportín que había sobre la cama, en el que había metido a Crookshanks en cuanto pudo atraparlo, y lo siguió escaleras abajo.

En la entrada, junto a la puerta, los esperaban sus padres, cuando bajó el último escalón su madre se adelantó y la abrazó la abrazó. Tras ella pudo ver como Lupin no se detenía y salía al exterior para darles intimidad.

—Ten mucho cuidado, cariño. Te quiero —le dijo con dulzura mientras la apretaba entre sus brazos.

—Y yo a ti, mamá —respondió la joven antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. Se giró para abrazar también a su padre, quien aprovechó para revolverle el desordenado cabello.

—Te echaremos de menos, princesita. —Hermione sonrío al oír ese apodo, su padre solía llamarla así cuando era pequeña, le traía gratos recuerdos—. Es una lástima que tengas que se haya adelantado ese seminario, pero ya sabes que tus estudios son lo más importante. Así que nos veremos en Navidad, odríamos hacer algún viaje en familia. ¿Te parece?

—Cuenta con ello —respondió soltándose de su abrazo y preguntándoles qué les habría dicho Lupin para convencerlos de que la dejaran ir. ¿Qué seminario?— ¡Nos vemos!

Mientras se acercaba a Lupin escucho a su padre gritar. —¡Me debes una guerra de bolas de nieve! ¡Y nada de aliarte con tu madre! — Hermione dejó escapar una risita al recordar sus últimas vacaciones de invierno con su familia, cuando ella y su madre habían hecho equipo para derrotar a su padre en una batalla de bolas de nieve. Notó entonces una lágrima descender por su mejilla, pero no se giró. Siempre lloraba en las despedidas y lo que menos quería es que sus padres la vieran llorar en ese momento.

Lupin y ella caminaron hasta un estrecho callejón fuera de la vista de curiosos y Lupin le tendió el brazo, ella lo agarró sospechando lo que iba a pasar, pero ignorando las consecuencias. La aparición conjunta fue de lo más desagradable;se le revolvieron las tripas, le dolía la cabeza y se encontraba mareada, esperaba no tener que repetir la experiencia próximamente. De modo que cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo agradeció ver aquella casa ante ella. Ni siquiera se detendría a pensar en cómo era posible que estuviera oculta a simple vista hasta estar entre las mantas de su nueva cama. La casa era antigua, imponente y... fría, había polvo y humedad por todas partes. Una vez estuvo en el amplio vestíbulo no tuvo la impresión de que a aquello se le pudiera llamar hogar.

—Bienvenida al cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix —dijo Lupin en voz baja, dejando su maleta en el recibidor y adelantándose.

—¿La qué? —preguntó confusa.

Pero Lupin no contestó a su pregunta, en su lugar hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera. Descendieron hasta una habitación grande y tenebrosa con paredes de piedra, al observarla detenidamente se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una cocina. Aunque lo que llamó realmente su atención no fue la estancia en sí sino los ocupantes de la larga mesa de madera que había en el centro. Allí se encontraba el profesor Dumbledore, Sirius, la profesora McGonagall, el que Hermione supuso que era el verdadero Alastor Moody, una joven con cabello lila y un hombre alto de raza negra. La castaña no reconoció a los dos últimos.

Dumbledore levantó la vista de un pergamino que había estado leyendo y la posó en ella —¡Ah! Señorita Granger, me alegra que haya llegado sana y salva. Tome asiento por favor. —Señaló con la mano extendida una de las sillas libres y Hermione tomo asiento junto a Moody. La silla a su otro lado fue ocupada inmediatamente por Lupin— Se preguntará qué está ocurriendo y por qué la hemos hecho venir tan repentinamente. Verá...

* * *

Más tarde, en la habitación que le habían asignado, Hermione guardaba su ropa en el destartalado armario, dejando a propósito la mitad del espacio libre ya que seguramente tendría que compartirlo con Ginny. Se movía de forma automática ya que su mente seguía estancada en la conversación que habían mantenido abajo. En una parte en concreto que le era imposible ignorar.

_—... de modo que él está aquí. Aunque aún no sabemos como es eso posible —concluyó Dumbledore muy serio._

_—¿Qué quiere decir con que "él está aquí"? —preguntó temerosa, sin entender muy bien a que se refería el anciano mago._

_\- Precisamente eso, que está aquí, físicamente. Para ser exactos en una habitación del piso superior. - Por una vez los ojos del director se mostraban impasibles, su habitual brillo y alegría habían desaparecido._

_—A ver si lo he entendido... —respondió Hermione enredando las manos en su castaña cabellera, confusa—. Después de lo que pasó durante la Tercera Prueba, lo del profesor Moody. Perdón, lo del falso profesor Moody —se corrigió mientras observaba a quien debería haber sido realmente su profesor. Él no pareció ofendido y le hizo un gesto para que continuara—. Fue usted a investigar el cementerio del que habló Harry, pero allí no encontró ni rastro de los mortífagos ni de Quien-Usted-Sabe. Sólo encontró los restos de la pelea, un caldero enorme y ... un ¿Quien-Usted-Sabe adolescente? ¿Y ese Quien-Usted-Sabe adolescente está ahora en el piso de arriba? ¿Y nadie sabe como es eso posible?_

_Sirius soltó una risotada por lo bajo y susurró a la joven a su izquierda —Lo ha resumido bastante rápido. Deberíamos dejar que sea ella quien lo cuente a partir de ahora en vez de Dumbledore, ahorraríamos tiempo—. La chica del pelo lila se cubrió la boca con la mano para que no se notara su risa pero a Dumbledore no pareció hacerle tanta gracia y le dirigió una seria mirada a Sirius, haciendo que tanto éste como su acompañante callaran de inmediato. Acto seguido se volvió nuevamente hacia Hermione y prosiguió._

_—Eso me temo, señorita Granger. Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas sobre como ha llegado a pasar, puede que nunca estemos seguros al cien por cien. De lo que si estamos seguros es de que es completamente real y de que es él, no se trata de nadie disfrazado ni bajo la maldición Imperius. Por suerte para, no es todavía el mago tenebroso al que sin duda tendremos que enfrentarnos antes o después. Sólo es un chico de dieciseis años, sin recuerdos posteriores a su quinto año en Hogwarts._

_—El año en que abrió la Camara de los Secretos —susurró Hermione recordando ese detalle y empezando a atar cabos._

_—Exacto. Creemos que ese hecho tiene que estar relacionado, pero me temo que por ahora nos encontramos en un punto muerto. Oh, no se preocupe —añadió la expresión que adornaba el rostro de la castaña—, le aseguro que el Tom Ryddle que se encuentra arriba es totalmente inofensivo. De momento._

Hermione guardó su última camisa y se volvió para hacer lo mismo con sus calcetines. _—¿Cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos con ese... con ese en la misma casa que ellos?—_ pensó apilando los calcetines en el fondo de un cajón. Por mucho que Dumbledore hubiera dicho que era un chico de dieciséis años, era la versión joven de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, ¡Merlín! Daba igual que le asegurasen que no tenía varita ni ninguna otra forma de hacerles daño, estaba segura de que podría ser muy creativo si se lo proponía. En aquel momento Tom Ryddle le parecía de todo menos inofensivo y ese "de momento" que había dicho el director no ayudaba en absoluto. Su único consuelo era que los Weasley llegarían en pocas horas, entonces tendría más gente con quien hablar y que diera vida a aquella lúgubre casa.

Cuando por fin terminó de ordenar su ropa y sus libros echo un vistazo a la habitación. Dos camas, un armario destartalado, una ventana mugrienta, una cómoda, un espejo y, ahora, su baúl, en la habitación no había nada más, a menos que se contase el polvo. Quizás si limpiase un poco la estancia parecería más acogedora, seguro que entraría mucha más luz por la ventana sin toda esa suciedad en el cristal. Con ese nuevo propósito salió de la habitación para buscar un trapo y un cubo con agua en la cocina, estaba a punto de llegar a la escalera cuando se topó con alguien que venía de allí.

Era un joven alto y delgado, su apariencia coincidía con la descripción que Harry le había dado al final de su segundo año y de todas formas, ¿cuanta gente más había en la casa? Hermione se quedó paralizada al encontrarse frente a nada más y nada menos que Tom Ryddle. Cuando él posó momentáneamente sus oscuros ojos sobre ella, la joven tenía un nudo en la garganta y no pudo evitar tragar saliva, pero Ryddle ni se inmutó y siguió su camino sin prestarle más atención. Al pasar por su lado la joven vio que en sus manos llevaba un plato con... ¿Un sandwich?

Bajó rápidamente a la cocina y llenó el cubo con agua, notando que sus manos temblaban. _—Tranquila, Hermione_ —se dijo a si misma—._ Tarde o temprano te lo tenías que encontrar, ¿no?—_ Aunque no había esperado que fuese a ser precisamente el primer día. Por lo que le habían dicho, el moreno apenas salía de su habitación en el cuarto piso y sólo bajaba cuando tenía hambre, al parecer a veces ni aún así. ¿Por qué tenía que habérselo encontrado?

Volvió a su habitación a paso veloz y dejó el pesado cubo en el suelo para poder mojar un trapo limpiar la ventana. Cuando terminó limpió y fregó el suelo, quitó el polvo de los muebles y puso sábanas limpias en ambas camas, seguía convencida de que compartiría habitación con Ginny. Para cuando se escuchó el estruendo que anunciaba la presencia de alguien en el vestíbulo estaba agotada, pero aún así salió al recibidor a comprobar quien era. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver el cabello rojizo de los recién llegados: Los Weasley.

* * *

**Una pequeña introducción a lo que será una historia mucho más larga. Os haya gustado o no os agradezco mucho que os hayáis tomado el tiempo de leerla. **

**Un saludo!**


	2. Chapter 2: Aburrimiento

**Hola! Segundo capítulo en el mismo día, no me lo creo ni yo. Pero el primero me pareció tan corto y aburrido que quise hacer algo más. Espero poder seguir escribiendo a buen ritmo. Gracias por leer! **

* * *

_Tom_

Aburrimiento y hambre. Esas eran las dos cosas que Tom Ryddle sentía en ese momento. Aunque tampoco es que sintiera mucho más desde que estaba en esa casa, aparte de confusión. Llevaba allí tres semanas y, por lo que le habían dicho, antes había estado varios días inconsciente. Aún así no entendía qué había pasado,él estaba en Hogwarts, concretamente en su quinto año. Estaba siendo un curso ajetreado, sin embargo todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca, los Sangre Sucia seguían siendo petrificados y nadie sospechaba lo más mínimo, pero entonces algo ocurrió. Recordaba a aquella chica, la de gafas, y como apareció en el baño cuando nadie más debería haber estado allí, la imagen de sus ojos sobresaltados y su cuerpo cayendo al suelo sin vida seguían nítidas en su memoria, como si hubieran ocurrido hace poco. Pero no era así. Habían pasado más de cincuenta años, ¿cierto? ¿Pero cómo? Por más que hacía memoria era lo último que recordaba, eso y algo relacionado con su diario, su varita, el basilisco... y de repente ¡pum!, no había nada más, todo era negro. Aunque todo ésto vino a su memoria después y de forma mucho más borrosa, tras varias noches en su habitación concentrándose en lo ocurrido.

¿Cómo era posible que estuviera en Hogwarts, viendo morir a aquella joven, y que lo siguiente que recordara era despertar en aquella cama? No había sido un despertar precisamente agradable: La primera bocanada de aire le supuso un profundo dolor a sus pulmones, más que un alivio y la luz de la habitación, aunque escasa, lo había deslumbrado haciendo imposible que viera nada a su alrededor. Una voz se había alejado gritando —¡Ha despertado!—, pero él no le hizo caso. Estaba cansado, muy cansado, a pesar de haber sentido como si llevase toda la vida durmiendo. De repente la estancia se empezó a llenar de gente, pero él no reconoció a nadie. Lo bombardearon a preguntas; y él no sabía la respuesta a ninguna. A los pocos minutos su mente volvió a sumirse en la oscuridad.

Tres semanas le habían servido para ponerse un poco al día: Estaba en julio de 1995, en la antigua casa de la familia Black y al parecer su actual propietario era un fugitivo o algo similar. Su nueva habitación había pertenecido a un tal Regulus el cual no tenía mal gusto, la estancia estaba decorada con los colores de Slytherin, la cama era cómoda y el escritorio amplio. Aunque no le servía de mucho porque, al parecer, pretendían matarlo de aburrimiento. Se pasaba los días tirado en la cama y sólo salía de allí para ir al baño o a la cocina. Al pensar en la cocina su estómago rugió, no había comido nada desde el estofado aguado de la noche anterior. Se levantó lentamente y salió al pasillo.

La escalera resonaba bajo sus pies descalzos mientras descendía hasta el piso inferior, en el vestíbulo se cruzó con el elfo doméstico que intentaba quitar las cortinas que había frente un inmenso retrato mientras éste le gritaba que se diera más prisa. Una vez en la cocina se dedicó a abrir armarios buscando algo que llevarse a la boca, algo comestible a ser posible, los platos que cocinaban la mayor parte de los habitantes de la casa no podían considerarse "comestibles". Finalmente encontró pan, queso fresco y mermelada _—¿Por qué no?—_ se dijo llevándolo todo a la mesa, para volverse por donde había venido en cuanto terminó de prepara su almuerzo. Al salir al recibidor casi chocó con alguien que iba en dirección a las escaleras, una chica de su edad con la ropa llena de polvo y el cabello tan enredado que no le habría sorprendido que en él anidaran pájaros. La chica se quedó inmóvil al verlo y cuando posó sus ojos en los de ella pudo ver el terror en aquellos orbes castaños. Debía ser uno de los nuevos habitantes de la casa de los que había oído hablar alguna vez y, a juzgar por la reacción de la joven, ella también había oído hablar de él._ —Cobarde—_ pensó mientras la dejaba atrás y subía las escaleras. Ni siquiera lo conocía, pero ya se había dejado llevar por lo que le habían dicho otras personas. No es que no le gustara imponer temor y respeto a su alrededor pero que alguien se acobardara al verlo cuando no podía hacer absolutamente nada le parecía completamente ridículo.

Mucho desués de terminarse su sandwich escuchó un estruendo procedente de abajo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Minutos? ¿Horas?, definitivamente horas a juzgar por cómo estaba anocheciendo. Al poco rato escuchó voces y mucho más ruido en el piso inferior al que se encontraba. _—Adiós a la calma—_ se dijo mientras resoplaba. Creía que se había librado de los ruidos y los gritos al dejar el orfanato, claramente se equivocaba, cerró los ojos decidido a ignorarlos. Y durante otro par de horas consiguió su objetivo, hasta que volvió a sentir la llamada del hambre. Debería pasar de la cena, no tenía ganas de que un montón de desconocidos observaran todos sus movimientos y no sería la primera vez que lo hacía. Pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no iba a cenar sólo porque hubiera gente allí? No iba a acobardarse por algo así, de modo que con el ceño fruncido se dirigió a la puerta. Ni siquiera tenía que hablar con ellos, se sentaría en un rincón y los ignorarí ó al vestíbulo y comenzó a descender las escaleras que daban a la cocina pensando que tal vez alguno tuviera un periódico y, de ser así, podría robarlo sin que se dieran cuenta. Le serviría para distraerse a la vez que para estar informado de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Aún no había terminado de bajar los escalones cuando un grito ensordecedor llegó a sus oídos y le hizo desviar la vista momentáneamente hacia la mesa.

* * *

_Hermione_

El grito de Ginny la sobresaltó y no pudo evitar seguir la dirección de los ojos de la pelirroja, aunque ya sabía lo que encontraría allí. Tom Ryddle los observaba desde el hueco de la escalera, pero enseguida desvió la mirada y se dirigió al aparador. Sacó un plato y se volvió hacia la mesa, comenzó a servirse de la fuente de comida y en cuanto su plato estuvo lleno de costillas y patatas asadas se sentó en el extremo más alejado de los demás. Hermione notaba como Ginny temblaba a su lado y puso su mano sobre la de ella en un gesto tranquilizador.

—Buenas noches, Tom. Me alegro de que hayas decidido unirte a nosotros —lo saludó Dumbledore afablemente, pero Ryddle ni siquiera lo miró—. Permíteme que presente a los Weasley. Molly ha tenido la amabilidad de prepararnos esta deliciosa cena. —Acto seguido fue presentando a todos los miembros de la familia. Hermione no entendía por qué, no creía que a Ryddle fuera a interesarle. Sin embargo observaba fijamente al resto de comensales a medida que Dumbledore los nombraba. Al oír su nombre la castaña dio un respingo. —Y por último la señorita Hermione Granger. —Por segunda vez los oscuros ojos de Ryddle se posaron en los de ella. No pudo evitar hacerle un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo, lo más sorprendente fue que él le devolvió el gesto.

El resto de la cena transcurrió sin más incidentes, si ignoramos en hecho de que Ginny no volvió a probar bocado y no apartó la vista de Ryddle ni por un segundo. Tenía el ceño tan fruncido que seguramente le dolería, no obstante no dijo ni una palabra. A pesar de haber llegado el último, Tom Ryddle fue el primero en terminar su cena, se levantó de la mesa y dejó su plato vacío sobre el fregadero. —Una cena deliciosa, señora Weasley —dijo antes de girarse y salir de la cocina. Era la primera vez que Hermione oía su voz y le pareció muy fría pero al mismo tiempo suave, o supo decir si le gustaba o no. En cuando el moreno desapareció por el hueco de la escalera escuchó como Ginny soltaba un suspiro de alivio a su lado.

—Que mal rollo, ¿no? —dijo Fred inclinándose hacia delante. George asintió y se retorció como si le hubiera dado un escalofrío, pero se notó que era fingido.

—Si, a mí se me ha quitado el apetito —comentó Ron llevándose la mano al estómago.

—Viendo tu plato nadie lo diría —respondió George burlonamente mientras miraba a su hermano menor. Y tenía razón, el plato de Ron estaba lleno de huesos de costillas y restos de patatas. Además, justo unos momentos antes, se había servido un generoso cuenco de pudin de chocolate. Ron se puso tan rojo como su pelo.

—Tiene razón Ronnie, cualquier día explotarás —añadió Fred con una risita inclinándose hacia el otro joven.

—¡Callaos!¡Dejad de llamarme así! —dijo Ron soltando el cuenco de pudin y apretando los puños, aunque su cara seguía tan roja que su imagen resultaba poco imponente.

—¡Basta! ¡Parad ya! —gritó la señora Weasley cuando se cansó de verlos discutir—. Arthur, dile algo a tus hijos.

—Eh, ¿qué? —El señor Weasley levantó la mirada de su plato, distraído. No parecía haberse enterado de nada y Hermione sospechaba que así era.

—¡Arthur! —dijo la señora Weasley dándole un golpecito en el brazo a su marido.

* * *

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —exclamó Ginny mientras iba de un extremo a otro de la estancia. Habían vuelto a su habitación después de cenar y Ron se les había unido poco después. La pelirroja estaba desquitándose de su enfado con todo lo que veía; había tirado su cepillo contra la pared, aporreado la cómoda y le había dado una patada a su baúl. Sólo entonces se detuvo, y fue por el dolor de su pie, no por que se hubiese calmado. Al menos ahora había dejado atrás la fase violenta y sólo gritaba y caminaba—. ¡Encima se atreve a bajar a cenar tan tranquilo, ¡cómo si no hubiera hecho nada!

Hermione la observaba desde su cama —Es que, técnicamente, no ha hecho nada —murmuró. Ginny le lanzó una mirada llena de furia—. Quiero decir, nada de lo que haya hecho Quien-tú-sabes después de su quinto curso —se corrigió rápidamente, no fuera que su amiga se pusiese violenta de nuevo

—¿Y lo del diario? ¿Me vas a decir que tampoco fue cosa suya? —contraatacó la menor de los Weasley llevándose las manos a la cintura. Ciertamente tenía carácter.

—Eso no lo sabemos, Ginny.

—¿Pero tú de que lado estás?

—¡Del tuyo, claro está! Sólo quiero que te tranquilices y lo pienses fríamente. —Ella tampoco se fiaba de Tom Ryddle, pero siempre había creído que era mejor pensar las cosas con calma. Ginny se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer en la cama.

—Es sólo que... tengo miedo. ¡Maldita sea! Ese bastardo estuvo a punto de matarme una vez. Me utilizó. Confié en él y me utilizó, me estuvo utilizando todo el tiempo. Y ahora tenemos que convivir con él. ¡Y encima Dumbledore se ha ido! —Hermione vio como lágrimas de rabia se deslizaban por las mejillas de la pelirroja y suspiró apenada.

—Lo sé, Ginny. Lo sé. Pero de momento no podemos hacer nada.

—No me gusta esta casa —comentó Ron. Hermione le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento por haber cambiado de tema—. No hay más que polvo por todos lados. Y ya he visto varias arañas. —Se estremeció al decir eso último—. Y en mi habitación hay un cuadro en blanco y a veces se lo escucha respirar. ¿Qué es lo que respira si ahí no hay nada? Me pone de los nervios. Por cierto, ¿sabéis cuando viene Harry?

—No tengo ni idea. Sólo sé que no podemos escribirle. —Era lo único que le habían dicho los miembros de la Orden cuando les preguntó por él. _—No puedes escribirle, no tiene que saber nada todavía, etc—._

—Eso nos ha dicho papá. Tenemos que esperar a que venga para hablar con él. —añadió Ginny sentándose al fin tras lo que los tres soltaron un suspiro casi simultáneo.

—Será mejor que me vaya, se hace tarde —dijo Ron mientras estiraba los brazos y bostezaba. Lentamente se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —respondieron las chicas. Hermione fue al armario y sacó su pijama. Ginny soltó una risita al verlo y le preguntó si seguía usando eso. Hermione pensó que la respuesta era lógica ya que lo acababa de sacar del armario. No veía dónde estaba el problema en usar un pijama rosa con el dibujo de dos ositos de peluche dándose la mano. Era cómodo y estaba limpio, ¿no? Eso es lo que debería importar. Ya estaban cada una en su cama cuando su compañera de habitación volvió a levantarse de repente, sacó una gomilla para el pelo de su baúl y se hizo una cola baja. Después se dirigió a la puerta titubeante.

—No te importa que cierre el pestillo, ¿verdad? —Hermione apenas oyó su susurro—. No es que tenga miedo, pero, ya sabes.

—Adelante —contestó la castaña. Entendía a qué se refería Ginny. Y, para ser sinceros, ella también dormiría mejor sabiendo que la puerta estaba bien cerrada.

* * *

_Tom_

Quizás se había equivocado y la presencia de aquella gente resultara ser una mejoría, pensó mientras se giraba en la cama y levantaba los pies para ponerlos sobre el cabecero, la cena había estado deliciosa. Todo ese ruido era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar si podía seguir comiendo así todos los días. —¡Boooom!— El ruido de una explosión llegó desde uno de los pisos inferiores. O quizás no, se corrigió inmediatamente. Tampoco le agradaba la chica pelirroja, su reacción le había dejado claro que algo pasaba con ella. Pero, ¿qué?

Por si fuera poco, Dumbledore seguía tratándolo como si fuera estúpido. ¿Realmente creía que se iba dejar engañar por su falsa amabilidad? Estaba claro que el viejo no se fiaba de él y el sentimiento era mutuo. Una de las primeras decepciones que se llevó al enterarse de que estaba en el futuro fue ver que Dumbledore seguía vivo, por unos instantes tuvo la esperanza de que el ahora anciano mago hubiera muerto de cualquier forma estúpida. La siguiente fue saber que estaba prisionero en aquella casa. La tercera fue cuando le dijeron que jamás recuperaría su varita. Idiotas, por supuesto que recuperaría su varita, daba igual que estuviera en manos de otro, en manos de ¿su yo del futuro?. Era _su_ varita y tarde o temprano volvería a tenerla en su poder.

Siguió con ese rumbo en sus pensamiento ¿Qué más sabía? Hubo una guerra hace años, una guerra contra él. Y la perdió. Parece ser que lo había vencido un crío, que patético. Tenía que asegurarse de que no volviera a suceder. Al parecer su yo del futuro había vuelto, pero nadie lo creía. Lo cierto es que no sabía mucho más, en todo el tiempo que llevaba allí sólo había conseguido hacerse con un periódico y lo más interesante que ponía en él era que los Tornados eran los favoritos para ganar la liga. Y a Tom ni siquiera le gustaba el Quidditch. Se levantó fue a ponerse el pijama, para luego acostarse y esperar a que el sueño viniera a él. En la oscuridad de su habitación se preguntó cuándo podría salir de aquella casa. Si es que alguna vez salía.


	3. Chapter 3: Una pequeña biblioteca

**_Buenas otra vez! Aquí está el tercer capítulo de TRyOF (El nombre que le tengo puesto a los documentos sobre este fic para abreviar el título). _**

**_He tardado un poco más en escribir este capítulo porque, aparte de ser más largo, he pasado más tiempo buscando información. No son detalles muy evidentes, pero me gusta intentar que coincidan fechas de acontecimientos, descripciones o localización de espacios e incluso nombres de libros. Todo por enriquecer la historia y hacerla más realista posible. _**

**_Del mismo modo, sé que para algunos habré hecho demasiado humano a Tom. Siento si a alguien no le convence, pero por más que lo intente no me imagino como una persona puede ser malvada porque sí. Me cuesta mucho intentar que Tom siga siendo el Tom que todos conocemos y a la vez que sea un ser humano normal. He de admitir que sus PoV son los que más me están costando de escribir y los que más tiempo me llevan ¿Quiere eso decir que serán los menos habituales? Ni yo misma lo sé. _**

**_Otro detalle que me gustaría mencionar es que, a pesar de ser una gran defensora de la versión original en inglés, he decidido usar el nombre que se le da en la edición en castellano de la saga (Tom Sorvolo Ryddle) básicamente para que funcione el anagrama sin tener que añadir una nota al lado explicándolo. Por último quisiera agradecer de todo corazón a _Lity, Damae y susan-black7 (éste último lo acabo de ver y casi se me escapa añadirla) por sus reviews y su apoyo, espero no decepcionaros! No me enrollo más, que ésto se supone que iba a ser una notita de antes del capítulo y va a terminar ocupando la mitad del texto.**

* * *

_Ron_

—_¡Es la última vez que dejo el cerrojo sin echar! _—pensó Ron a la mañana siguiente. Ese elfo doméstico loco se había colado en su habitación a las cuatro de la mañana y lo había despertado con sus murmullos. ¡Casi le da un infarto! Imagínate que estás dormido tan tranquilo, te despierta un ruido y ves a un elfo dando vueltas por la habitación mientras dice cosas no muy agradables. Aunque consiguió echarlo no había podido volver a conciliar el sueño. Bajó a desayunar con el pijama todavía puesto y el pelo revuelto, estaba a punto de retirar una silla para sentarse cuando escuchó un ruido que ya le era muy familiar.

—¡Fred, ese es mi sitio! —le dijo a su hermano, que acababa de aparecerse en la silla que él pretendía ocupar.

—¿En serio? Pues yo no veo tu nombre por ningún lado —contestó Fred mirando a ambos lados de la silla, como si buscase el nombre de Ron en algún sitio.

—Pero yo iba a sentarme ahí. ¡Agh! —soltó un grito de desesperación cuando su hermano decidió ignorarlo y empezó a untarse mantequilla en la tostada. Pasó de largo y fue a sentarse en la silla contigua pero, sorpresa, George apareció en la silla justo cuando agarró el respaldo para retirarla de la mesa. —¡Lo estáis haciendo aposta!

—Buenos días a ti también, querido hermano —le respondió George sin siquiera mirarlo—. Fred, ¿me pasas la mermelada?

—Claro George. Hace una mañana estupenda, ¿no crees? —comentó Fred mientras le pasaba el tarro de mermelada.

_—Pero serán... _—pensó Ron mientras notaba el calor subir a sus orejas. Siempre buscaban nuevas formas de molestarlo. ¿Qué les había hecho él? Sólo quería desayunar tranquilo. Decidió alejarse lo máximo posible de los gemelos y se sentó en el extremo opuesto de la mesa sin siquiera mirar si ya había alguien allí. Grave error porque al levantar la vista del plato se encontró cara a cara con Ryddle. _—Mierda, tendría que haberme fijado en dónde me estaba sentando. Pero ya no me puedo levantar, Fred y George se reirían. Bueno, ignóralo, Ron, si no lo miras él no te mirará—._ Empezó a servirse bacon y huevos revueltos _—Venga Ron, tú como si nada—._ En ese momento escuchó ruido a su derecha y se giró para ver a Hermione sentándose a su lado y dirigiéndole una mirada inquisitiva. Ron se encogió de hombros y comenzó a devorar su desayuno agradeciéndole en silencio a la joven que no lo dejara solo. Cuando terminó el plato levantó la vista para servirse más. En ese momento pudo observar como Ryddle daba un sorbo a su café. Tras lo que apoyó la barbilla en la palma de la mano y el codo sobre la mesa, parecía aburrido. ¿De verdad era Quien-tú-sabes de joven? No daba mucho miedo, que digamos.

—Venga, niños, daos prisa. Tenéis mucho trabajo que hacer y la Orden necesita la cocina para la reunión. —Su madre apareció por el hueco de la escalera y empezó a recoger todo lo que había sobre la mesa. _—Vaya mierda de Orden, que se reúne en una cocina—._ No pudo evitar que ese comentario pasara por su cabeza. Siempre había creído que las reuniones de ordenes, brigadas y demás grupos guays se hacían en habitaciones secretas, o en despachos, no en cocinas. Estaba tragando el bacon casi sin masticarlo cuando su madre le quitó el plato de delante. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Hermione había reunido varias tostadas y pancakes en un plato. Se levantó tras ella y ambos subieron la escalera hacia el vestíbulo. Cuando llegaron alargó la mano para coger una de las tostadas del plató de Hermione.

—¡Quita! —le riñó Hermione dándole un manotazo con su mano libre—. Son para Ginny. No ha querido... —Se interrumpió al ver que Ryddle pasaba por su lado, sin siquiera mirarlos. Y no continuó hasta que su imagen se perdió al final de la escalera—. No ha querido bajar a desayunar sabiendo que él estaría allí. Que, por cierto, ¿qué hacías sentado con él? —le preguntó con curiosidad mientras andaban en dirección a la habitación que compartía con su hermana.

—Ha sido sin querer. —Se apresuró a defenderse—. Fred y George no paraban de molestarme, así que me senté lo más lejos posible de ellos. No me di cuenta de que estaba allí hasta que estuve sentado. —Entró en la habitación después de Hermione y cerró la puerta tras él. Su hermana estaba sentada en la cama y, a diferencia de él, ya se había vestido. Hermione le dio el plato y Ginny comenzó a devorar su contenido en cuanto le dio las gracias.

—¿Te has enterado de lo que tenemos que hacer? —Ante su negativa Hermione desarrolló más su pregunta—. Tenemos que limpiar y ordenar la casa, volver a convertirla en un lugar habitable. Sirius dice que podemos tirar lo que queramos, que no le importa. Se ve que no tiene mucho cariño a su familia... ¡Ah! Y que no tratemos de espiar lo que se dice en la reunión. Ve a cambiarte y nos vemos en el recibidor dentro de cinco minutos.

—Si mamá —le respondió con sarcasmo y pereza antes de salir. En el vestíbulo se cruzó con la chica del pelo lila, ¿Tonks, puede ser?, que se dirigía a la cocina. Iba canturreando algo, a sus oídos llegaron las palabras —...who claims I am the one. But the kid is not my son...— No conocía la canción, pero la letra le pareció bastante rara. En el primer rellano encontró con Fred y George que planeaban averiguar lo que se iba a decir en la reunión. Esperaba que tuvieran suerte, a ver si conseguía enterarse él también de algo. Entró a su habitación pensando _—¿Limpiar? Vaya forma tan divertida de pasar el verano—._

* * *

_Hermione_

No fue hasta una semana después que Hermione mantuvo su primera conversación con Tom Ryddle. Y fue una conversación extraña cuanto menos. Estaba sentada en la cocina leyendo _"Teorías de la Transformación Transustancial"_ por tercera vez mientras esperaba a que el té terminara de hacerse cuando Ryddle bajó por la escalera. Estaba tan absorta que no lo oyó llegar hasta que se sentó a su derecha, había cogido una manzana y se la comía con lentitud. Hermione se dio cuenta de que observaba su libro por el rabillo del ojo, como si intentara ver qué leía sin que ella se diera cuenta. En aquel momento no pudo evitar sentir algo de lástima por aquel chico, nunca lo había visto hacer absolutamente nada. Sólo estaba presente durante las comidas y nunca hablaba, de hecho Hermione no había oído su voz desde la noche en la que lo conoció, tampoco participaba en las tarea de limpieza y, por lo que ella sabía, tampoco en las reuniones. Su vida se veía bastante aburrida.

—¿Te apetece un té? —Hermione casi se arrepintió instantáneamente de la pregunta. Si no lo hizo fue porque el moreno se giró repentinamente hacia ella con una mirada incrédula en sus ojos, como si no esperara que ella fuese a hablarle, casi como si pensara que sería ignorado. Aunque no podía culparlo, _era_ ignorado permanentemente por todos los habitantes de la casa y también por los visitantes. Notó como empezaba a aflorar el sentimiento de culpa en su pecho. Ella era una más de esas personas que seguían con sus vidas como si él no estuviera presente. No se había molestado en hablar con él, en conocerlo, ni siquiera en darle los buenos días cuando se cruzaban a la hora de desayunar.

—Si no es molestia —contestó él suavemente. Había que reconocer que era educado, o al menos pretendía serlo. Hermione se levantó a buscar otra taza al aparador que había a su espalda. Cuando se volvió de nuevo hacia la mesa vio que Ryddle se había inclinado hacia el lado y observaba descaradamente el libro que ella había dejado abierto sobre la mesa.

—¿Te gusta leer? —preguntó Hermione al tiempo que volvía a sentarse.

—¿A quién no? —preguntó él como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—A la mayoría de la gente. —Puso la taza frente al moreno y tomó la tetera para servirle el té. Después se sirvió el suyo en la taza que tenía previamente preparada para ella.

—La mayoría de la gente no sabe lo que se pierde —comentó Ryddle. Hermione notó como sus labios comenzaban a formar una sonrisa, tal vez se debiera a que por fin alguien compartía su opinión. Pero, ¿en serio Tom Ryddle acababa de decir algo casi gracioso? Lo cierto es que no había esperado que fuese a decir nada más después de responder a la pregunta.

—¿Leche? —le pregunto mientras le acercaba una jarrita llena.

—No, así está bien. —El joven se llevó la taza a los labios, no le había echado nada, ni azúcar, ni miel, nada. Mientras dejaba caer dos terrones de azúcar en su propia taza, Hermione pensó que el té del joven debía de estar muy amargo. Entre ellos se produjo un incómodo silencio. _—Vamos Hermione, di algo—_. Él había vivido en los años 40, ¿no? Podría preguntarle algo, cualquier cosa.

—Tú viviste durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, ¿verdad? —le preguntó lo primero que le vino a la cabeza. _—¡Pero eso no, idiota! _—pensó inmediatamente, queriendo llevarse la palma de la mano a la cara. ¿Cómo se le ocurría preguntarle sobre un tema muggle? Se supone que él odiaba a los muggles.

—Sólo hasta 1943. ¿En qué año terminó? No llegué a enterarme. —La respuesta de Ryddle la sorprendió. ¿Realmente le interesaba saberlo?.

—En 1945.

—¿Eres de familia muggle? —dijo Ryddle de repente, sin dejar de mirar al frente. Hermione tuvo la misma sensación que sintió la primera vez que lo vio. Respiró hondo y dejó su taza sobre la mesa, tarde o temprano se iba a enterar, ¿no? ¿Qué sentido tenía ocultarlo? Además, no era algo de lo que se avergonzara, todo lo contrario.

—Así es —contestó con más tranquilidad de la que realmente sentía. Cuando él se giró ella le mantuvo la mirada fija, desafiante, como si lo retara a decir algo—. ¿Te molesta?

—Pues claro que me molesta —dijo con el mismo tono con el que alguien comentaría el tiempo que hace—. Pero aquí lo que yo crea o piense no le importa a nadie. Gracias por el té, Granger —añadió mientras se levantaba y se iba.

Hermione se quedó sentada un rato más, pensativa. Le costaba creer que aquella conversación realmente hubiera tenido lugar. ¿Qué había querido decir Ryddle al final? Se levantó y recogió ambas tazas junto con la tetera, guardó la jarrita de leche y tiró la manzana a medio comer de Ryddle. _—Al menos podría haberla tirado él, ¿no? _—pensó molesta mientras comenzaba a subir la escalera. Un momento, él había recordado su nombre, sólo lo había oído una vez ya que los demás habitantes de la casa la llamaban por su nombre de pila, pero aún así recordaba que su apellido era Granger.

Cuando entró entró en su habitación y guardó el libro en su baúl se le ocurrió qué podría haber querido decir Ryddle. Si no se equivocaba, pensaba no actuar de acuerdo a sus convicciones. ¿Por qué? Quizás porque en aquella casa no era nada, a nadie le importaba, si no se comportaba como demás consideraban que debía hacerlo probablemente no tendría tantas libertades. Mejor vivir tranquilamente y sin que te molesten, ¿no? Se dejó caer sobre su cama. Aquello no le cuadraba con lo que esperaba de Tom Ryddle. Pero, ¿qué más se puede esperar de una persona que de repente aparece varias décadas en el futuro? Donde todos lo señalan y lo juzgan no sólo por las cosas que ha hecho, sino por las que aún no ha hecho, cosas que desconoce, que seguramente ni se imagina. No es totalmente inocente, ni mucho menos, mató a Myrtle y seguramente sea culpable de más cosas, pero los crímenes del Señor Tenebroso que se encontraba ahí fuera no eran los crímenes del joven que estaba encerrado en Grimmauld Place. Quizás por eso Dumbledore lo mantenía allí. Quizás tenía algún plan al respecto. Hermione se llevo las manos a la cara. _—Todo sería mucho más fácil si Dumbledore nos explicase qué pretende _—se dijo para sí. Poco sabía ella que en poco tiempo se arrepentiría de sus palabras.

* * *

Aquella noche después de cenar Hermione se apresuró en volver a su habitación, cogió el libro que había estado leyendo por la tarde y, aprovechando que Ginny se estaba duchando, subió las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de Ryddle. No le costó mucho encontrarla, en su segundo día en Grimmauld Place Sirius le dijo que el joven ocupaba la habitación que una vez había pertenecido a su hermano menor. Aunque Sirius se lo había dicho para que no entrase allí por casualidad y se encontrara con Ryddle, no para que fuese a buscarlo expresamente. Tal como le explicó en la puerta había un letrero que decía _"Prohibido pasar sin el permiso expreso de Regulus Arcturus Black"_, esa era la habitación. Titubeó un poco antes de llamar a la puerta. Pero después de respirar hondo se decidió a llamar, ella era una Gryffindor, no le tenía miedo a una simple puerta, la golpeó dos veces con los nudillos y esperó. A los pocos segundos la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Tom Ryddle. Ahora que lo tenía tan cerca y estando de pie, notó lo alto que era, casi le sacaba una cabeza y seguro que aún estaba creciendo. También se fijó en que llevaba puesta lo que debía ser su ropa de dormir: una camiseta de manga larga y un pantalón suelto, ambos de color negro, aunque eso no era ninguna novedad casi todo lo que llevaba era negro y también desgastado. Probablemente la ropa había pertenecido al anterior ocupante de la habitación, o tal vez a Sirius que también era alto.

—¿Qué quieres? —La pregunta la sacó de su trance. Avergonzada se dio cuenta de que lo había estado observando y desvió la mirada. Ryddle se cruzó de brazos y se dejo caer en el marco de la puerta.

—Antes estabas mirando mi libro —dijo mientras volvía a mirarlo.

—¿Y? —respondió el moreno desafiante.

— Pensé que quizás te gustaría tomarlo prestado.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero algo tuyo? —preguntó el joven alzando una ceja.

—Lo mucho que tienes que aburrirte. —_Touché._ Estaba segura de haber dado en el blanco, así que le tendió su ejemplar de _"Teorías de la Transformación Transustancial"_ Justo entonces escucho un ruido raro procedente de la habitación al final del pasillo, una especie de rugido, ¿o era un pájaro? Hermione dio un respingo y girándose en aquella dirección exclamó— ¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!

—Black tiene un hipogrifo ahí metido. No me preguntes por qué —respondió el moreno mirando en la misma dirección que ella.

—¿Buckbeak está aquí? —Se sintió emocionada con la noticia, aunque no le gustase volar le alegraba saber que el animal estaba sano y salvo, un día de estos tenía que hacerle una visita. Entonces notó como el libro le era arrebatado de las manos y volvió a girarse hacia Ryddle.

—No esperes que te lo agradezca.

—Lo suponía. —Y era cierto, no había esperado que le fuera a dar las gracias y aunque sabía que sería demasiado demasiado añadió—. También eres bienvenido a unirte a nosotros en la rehabilitación de la casa.

—No cuentes con ello —respondió secamente justo antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices. Hermione se giró y volvió a descender las escaleras_ —Bueno, no ha ido tan mal _—pensó mientras pasaba de largo el rellano del primer piso. Desde la habitación de Ron se lo podía escuchar intentando atrapar a Pigwidgeon y el agua seguía corriendo en el baño cuando entró en su propia habitación. Así mejor, Ginny pondría el grito en el cielo si se enteraba de lo que acababa de hacer.

* * *

Julio dio paso a agosto sin mayor novedad; el mismo calor sofocante que había hecho todo el verano y la casa igual de ruinosa que el día que llegaron. Parecía que por más que limpiaran no avanzaban nunca, era como si estuviesen luchando contra la casa y estuvieran perdiendo estrepitosamente. Después de almorzar se dirigieron al estudio y tras descorrer las cortinas se dieron cuenta de que tenían trabajo para todo el día, o más. El lugar estaba hecho un desastre: Había polvo por todos lados, los muebles estaban infestados de carcoma, la alfombra parecía un trozo enorme de moho que había aparecido en medio del suelo... Ron abrió la ventana para que entrase algo de aire fresco mientras se quejaba de que Fred y George habían vuelto a escurrir el bulto y a encerrarse en su habitación para librarse de la limpieza. A juzgar por las continuas explosiones y los comentarios que se oían desde el otro lado de la puerta, estaban fabricando algo, qué exactamente era algo que nadie sabía. Hermione dejó el cubo y la fregona en un rincón y fue a ayudar a Ron con la otra ventana, que al parecer estaba atascada. Acababan de abrirla cuando la puerta se abrió a sus espaldas dando paso a la última persona que esperaba ver allí.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —Ginny dejó de barrer nada más verlo. Su tono de voz dejaba más que claro que el moreno no era bien recibido.

—Vivo aquí —contestó Ryddle con suficiencia. Pasó por el lado de la pelirroja y se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana. Los muros de la casa eran tan anchos que había espacio suficiente para que se sentase de lado sin miedo a caerse, a menos que alguien lo empujase. Y a juzgar por la cara de Ginny, ella debía de estar pensando lo mismo—. Un día de estos podríais limpiar también mi habitación. Y darle una mano de pintura, la pared de tela parece haber pasado de moda.

—Hazlo tú solito. —Ginny frunció el ceño más de lo que ya había hecho desde el principio, si es que eso era posible. Parecía ser que Ryddle no tenía la más mínima intención de ayudar, en su lugar daba la impresión de que había ido allí a incordiarlos.

—No nací para limpiar. Lo mío es aterrorizar pelirrojas.

—¡No te tengo miedo!

—Nunca dije que me estuviese refiriendo a ti. Aunque acabas de delatarte a ti misma al darte por aludida —concluyó Ryddle sonriendo de lado, sabiéndose ganador del cruce de palabras.

—Bueno, ya basta. Déjala en paz. —Ron salió en defensa de su hermana situándose entre ella y Ryddle quien, por cierto, parecía estar disfrutando mucho con la situación. Sería mejor intervenir antes de que la cosa se pusiese fea pensó Hermione mientras se volvía hacia los Weasley.

—No le hagáis caso. ¿No veis que le divierte vuestra reacción? Sigamos con nuestro trabajo. —Para dejar claro su punto abrió una bolsa de basura para tirar todos los desperdicios que sacaran de allí. Cogió un jarrón que había sobre el escritorio y vació su contenido, que antaño debían haber sido flores, en la bolsa. Después mojó un trapo en el agua limpia del cubo y empezó a quitar suciedad de la superficie de la mesa. Los otros la miraron y enseguida siguieron su ejemplo. Excepto el moreno, claro está, que seguía cómodamente sentado en la ventana.

Pasó media hora sin que nadie dijera nada, haciendo que el tiempo se les pasase más lento. El ambiente era bastante incómodo y quedaba bastante para la hora de la cena.

—Oye, Ron ¿Le ocurre algo a vuestro padre? Lo he notado un poco ausente, más de lo normal, quiero decir. —Empezar una conversación estaría bien. Y tenía curiosidad al respecto. No era normal que el señor Weasley no le hubiese preguntado sobre los muggles ni una sola vez desde que llegaron.

Ron dejó la fregona en el suelo y apoyó las manos sobre ella —Pues, las cosas están un poco tensas, la verdad. A Percy lo ascendieron a asistente junior del ministro y papá y él discutieron. Al final terminó marchándose de casa y cortando toda relación con la familia.

—¿En serio? Cuando no lo vi pensé que simplemente se habría independizado o algo así. —Quizás tendría que haber dicho otra cosa. Aunque mejor enterarse ahora por medio de Ron que hacerlo al preguntar por Percy a sus padres en un intento de mantener una conversación cordial.

—Mamá también está muy disgustada. —Intervino Ginny acercándose a ellos—. No quiere que nos demos cuenta y por eso lo disimula más. Pero el día después de que Percy se fuera la encontré llorando en la cocina. Estaba cortando cebollas para que no se notara, pero no conseguiría engañar a nadie. —Dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Percy siempre fue un imbécil —masculló Ron y, por una vez, Hermione no tuvo ganas de corregirlo. En ese momento Tom Ryddle se levantó y salió por la puerta sin decir palabra—. ¿Dónde va éste ahora?

—Se habrá cansado de mirarnos. Creo que si no le hacemos caso se aburre.

—Habrá ido a perfeccionar su plan de fuga. Con un poco de suerte tendrá éxito y nos libraremos de él. —Tras decir eso la pelirroja se giró y comenzó a limpiar el cristal de la ventana que Ryddle acababa de dejar libre.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando el moreno volvió, en la mano llevaba una ciruela que se iba comiendo a mordiscos. Llegó hasta donde estaba Ginny y le dio un toquecito en el hombro, la menor de los Weasley dio un bote del susto y, cuando se fijó en quien era, se apartó como si el contacto la hubiese quemado. El espacio que dejó libre la pelirroja fue suficiente para que Ryddle volviera a sentarse en el que parecía haberse convertido en su sitio predilecto.

—Tranquila pelirroja, mi plan de fuga ya es perfecto, no necesita mejoras. —dijo el joven pero Ginny hizo como si no hubiera oído nada y salió de allí con la excusa de ir al baño. Ryddle sonrió con suficiencia mientras seguía mordisqueando la fruta. Una vez la hubo terminado tiró el hueso por la ventana y se dedicó a contemplar el paisaje.

* * *

_Tom_

No sabía qué lo había impulsado a seguir al trío de adolescentes hacia el estudio. ¿Curiosidad? ¿Aburrimiento? Definitivamente no soledad, a eso estaba más que acostumbrado, fuera lo que fuese, la cara que había puesto la pelirroja había hecho que mereciese la pena. Si, la pelirroja, ese es el apodo que le había puesto. Era consciente de su falta de originalidad al elegirlo, pero todos eran igual de simples. Exacto, había puesto apodos a todas las personas que había conocido desde que llegó al futuro, mientras miraba por la ventana le vinieron a la cabeza algunos. El dueño de la casa era _el Fugitivo_ y su amiguito _el Licantropo._ Dumbledore tenía varios aunque solía pensar en el como _el Viejo_. La chica metamorfomaga era simplemente _la Metamorfomaga_. El auror del ojo mágico se había ganado a pulso el apelativo de _Cojo Gruñón_ En cuanto a la familia de pelirrojos... _Pelirrojo Aburrido, Cocinera, Gemelo A, Gemelo B, Pecoso_ y_ Pelirroja._ La otra chica era, hasta ayer, _La de Pelo Castaño_, ahora era _la Sangre Sucia_. Todavía no podía creerse que hubiera aceptado algo de una Sangre Sucia, ¡dos veces! Aunque cuando aceptó el té no sabía lo que ella era. En cuanto al libro... parece ser que estaba más desesperado de lo que creía. Lo cierto es que no se sentía así desde que era niño, antes de saber que era un mago, cuando sólo sabía que era especial pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Pero de ahí a aceptar algo de alguien tan indigno... al menos le estaba sirviendo como distracción. Aunque ya lo había terminado aún no se lo había devuelto, ni ella se lo había pedido. El hilo de sus pensamientos se vio interrumpido por alguien corriendo por el pasillo y el ruido de la puerta al abrirse de golpe, la pelirroja entró gritando.

—¡Venid rápido! ¡Han expulsado a Harry! ¡Papá está escribiéndole ahora!

—¡¿Cómo?!

—¡¿Qué ha pasado?! —gritaron el pecoso y la sangre sucia simultáneamente, la pelirroja salió corriendo y los otros dos la siguieron. ¿Quién narices era ese Harry? No era la primera vez que oía hablar de él, resoplando se levantó y salió al pasillo. Reflexionó un segundo sobre qué dirección tomar, decidiéndose finalmente por volver a su habitación, a Tom no le interesaba lo más mínimo lo que le sucediera a ese tal Harry así que no tenía sentido ir a enterarse. La re lectura que le esperaba en su habitación le parecía mucho más interesante, el libro aún no se había publicado en su época y le había resultado apasionante. Habría tantos libros interesantes que no existían en su época y tantos hechizos y pociones, por no hablar de maldiciones. Si tan sólo no hubieran vaciado la biblioteca de esa estúpida casa antes de que él llegara. En ese momento su única esperanza era que la Sangre Sucia le prestase más libros, a menos que... Claro, ¿por qué no? Todos estarían en la cocina preocupados por lo que fuese que acababa de pasar, la habitación de la joven estaría vacía y no se encontraría a nadie por los pasillo. Dio media vuelta bruscamente y descendió las escaleras con pasos aligerados. Al llegar a la puerta por la que había visto entrar y salir varias veces a las dos chicas se detuvo a comprobar que no había moros en la costa. Todo parecía despejado, abrió de golpe y se metió en la habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidado tras él.

La habitación estaba muy ordenada, aunque se veía que los muebles eran tan viejos como los del resto de estancias. El armario estaba muy deteriorado, al espejo le faltaba un trozo en una esquina... pero todo estaba impecable, como si se hubiera limpiado con mucho esmero. Observó los dos baúles y se decidió por el que tenía aspecto más nuevo, todos los pelirrojos parecían vivir a base de cosas de segunda mano. ¡Bingo! Dentro del baúl había un buen montón de libros perfectamente ordenados. Seguro que la Sangre Sucia se daría cuenta si le faltaba alguno, pero no le importó. Si lo quería de vuelta que fuera a pedírselo, si es que se atrevía.

Cogió el primero de los libros, era de Aritmancia. _—Mmmm, "Numerología y Gramática", 1967. Interesante—._ Se dio cuenta de que los libros estaban ordenados por tema, siguiendo el orden alfabético y a partir de ahí por autor y fecha. De modo que tras Aritmancia iba... ¿Criaturas Mágicas? Maldita sea, no había nada de Artes Oscuras, aunque debería haberlo supuesto. ¿Y en Defensa? Tampoco, ni siquiera los libros de Hogwarts de años anteriores. Porque todavía se estudiaba Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ¿verdad? Pensándolo fríamente, eso no debería importarle, él no iba a volver nunca a Hogwarts. Frunció el ceño y siguió mirando dentro del baúl. Tenía que darse prisa, no sabía cuanto tiempo más estarían todos reunidos ahí abajo. Ignoró los libros sobre Criaturas Mágicas y pasó a la siguiente sección: Estudio. _—¿"Teoría Mágica" de Adalbert Waffing? Ese ya lo he leído ¿"Silabario del Hechicero"? Podría servir.—_ Abrió mucho los ojos cuando se percató de un pequeño detalle. Un detalle que le daría más información que cualquier periódico robado. _—Historia...—_ Buscó directamente los libros dedicados a ese tema. _—"Una Historia de la magia" de Bathilda Bagshot, de... 1947— Lo soltó enseguida, demasiado cercano a su época. —"Hogwarts, Una Historia"... Bathilda Bagshot... 1950.—_ Seguía siendo muy próximo a su época pero, era la Historia de Hogwarts, lo dejó apartado a un lado y siguió rebuscando en el baúl.

Al final decidió llevarse sólo dos libros:_ "Alquimia, Antigua Arte y Ciencia"_ de Argos Pyrites y, por supuesto, _"Hogwarts, Una Historia"_ de Bathilda Bagshot. Le hubiera gustado llevarse más, pero se habría notado demasiado y tenía pensado volver y cambiarlos por otros en cuanto los hubiera terminado. Cerró el baúl con cuidado asegurándose de que todo pareciera estar en orden. Debía admitir que le gustaba el sistema de organización de la sangre sucia, él sólo los ordenaba por tema y los temas, a su vez, por orden alfabético. Decidió que, si alguna vez volvía a tener los libros suficientes como para necesitar ordenarlos, adaptaría también la parte de autor-fecha. Estaba dispuesto a marcharse cuando oyó un bufido a sus pies y bajó la vista. Junto a él había un gato enorme de color canela que le miraba fijamente, tenía una gran cola y daba la impresión de que le habían aplastado la cara al darle un portazo. _—Que gato tan feo—_. Fue lo primero que pensó Tom al verlo. En ese mismo instante el animal le enseñó los dientes y volvió a bufar. Dio un paso al lado para tratar de esquivarlo pero en cuanto se movió el gato se le agarró a la pierna y empezó a morderlo.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Maldito bicho! —gritó Tom. El estúpido animal tenía los dientes más afilados de lo que parecía. Sacudió la pierna para intentar deshacerse de el. Tras una sacudida especialmente fuerte el gato salió despedido por los aires y aterrizó a dos metros de distancia. Aprovechando el momento echó a correr y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta apresuradamente para evitar que aquel bichejo se escapara y siguiera atacándolo. Una vez fuera se dejó caer contra la puerta y soltó un suspiro, sólo había sido un pequeño percance, no había evitado que tuviera éxito en su plan. Volvió a erguirse y emprendió el camino de vuelta a su habitación. Al pasar junto a la escalera que daba a la cocina se detuvo un momento para asegurase de que todos seguían abajo y desde el hueco de la escalera le llegó el murmullo de voces. Inmediatamente prosiguió su marcha sin volver a detenerse hasta estar finalmente a salvo en su habitación. Dejó el libro de Pyrites en la mesa, junto al que ya había allí, volviéndose hacia la cama con el libro de Bagshot se recostó contra el cabecero y comenzó a leer.

* * *

**Si, yo pongo otra nota al final porque la primera no era lo suficientemente grande. Pero tengo excusa! Es para comentar un par de cosillas referentes al capítulo que prefiero no decir arriba por si alguien prefiere leerlo antes. Puede que haga algo así a partir de ahora. **  
**En primer lugar los títulos y autores de los libros están sacados de wikis y demás webs dedicadas a HP, lo único que es de mi creación es la fecha de publicación de Hogwarts, una Historia. Intentaré usar libros y hechizos que existan en la saga, aunque tarde o temprano tendré que inventar alguno y tomar referencias de otras obras.**  
**También me he tomado la libertad de hacer una pequeña referencia a Michael Jackson. La primera de muchas referencias a cosas del mundo muggle que aparecerán y que, espero, os resulten curiosas u os hagan sentir más cercana la historia.**


	4. Chapter 4: Hola, soy Quien-tú-sabes

**NdA: Feliz miércoles a todo el mundo! Es 1 de abril y ya sabéis lo que eso significa: April's Fools Day! o lo que es lo mismo. El cumpleaños de Fred y George! Celebrémoslo juntos con un nuevo capítulo (Vale no, la fecha es casualidad, de hecho esta vez los gemelos no aparecen sólo se les menciona).**  
**Antes que nada agradecer a RozennSakurraa, Damae, Klayrine, susan-black7 y VictoryReed por sus reviews. No os imagináis lo contenta que me pongo al leerlos.**

**También me gustaría responder a alguna cosilla que he visto en los comentarios. Animándoos encarecidamente a que si tenéis alguna duda o pregunta o simplemente queréis dar vuestra opinión sobre un tema en concreto, no dudéis en hacerlo. Estaré encantada de responder por aquí o por privado. De modo que:**

**\- Lity, en el segundo capítulo mencionaste el comentario de Tom sobre que esperaba que Dumby estuviera muerto. No sé si esa parte quedó algo confusa, pero a lo que se refería Tom es que al enterarse que habían pasado 50 años, y teniendo en cuenta que Dumbledore ya era un adulto en su época, tenía la esperanza de que hubiera muerto en ese intervalo de tiempo.**

**\- Damae, yo también llamo a Tom "Mini Voldy", ¿sabes? XD De hecho, llevo queriendo meter ese nombre en la historia desde el principio, pero no ha surgido el momento adecuado. Pero algún día lo haré! Por cierto, tu comentario sobre como Tom se curró mucho su nombre pero no los de los demás me dio la idea de explicarlo en este capítulo, así que gracias! ;)**

**\- susan-black7, es una referencia pequeñita. La canción que estaba canturreando Tonks mientras se cruzó con Ron era "Billie Jean" Es muy difícil darse cuenta si no se conoce bien la letra. Y aún así es posible que a alguien se le pase.**

**Y por ahora creo que eso es todo. Estas notas cada vez ocupan más espacio, debería empezar a preocuparme? Espero que no.**

* * *

_Tom_

La noche del 6 de agosto llegó antes de lo que Tom hubiera querido. Era la noche en la que el famoso Harry Potter llegaría y todos estaban ansiosos por ese hecho. Todos excepto él. Había averiguado cosas en esos últimos días. Al parecer el tan querido Harry fue el causante de la caída de Voldemort, _su_ caída, tras 11 años de guerra. Un mestizo criado por muggles, igual que él. Se preguntó si también sería como él en otros aspectos. ¿Tendría el mismo talento? ¿Sería también un alumno brillante? ¿Sentiría la misma predilección por las artes oscuras? La idea de un posible rival le resultaba tentadora. Nunca había tenido una competencia digna. Siempre había sido el mejor en todo lo que se proponía. Obtenía todos los logros, las mejores notas, era el favorito de los profesores. De "casi todos" los profesores. ¿Encontraría en 1995 a alguien que fuese el equivalente a un desafío? ¿Alguien que, para poder superar, le supusiera hacer un esfuerzo?

Salió de la ducha donde se había dejado llevar por sus divagaciones. Llevaba tanto tiempo bajo el chorro de agua que se le habían arrugado los dedos, se los miró. Dedos largos y finos, alguna vez le habían dicho que eran dignos de un pianista. Como si él fuera a perder el tiempo tocando el piano o haciendo alguna otra estupidez por el estilo. Jamás se dedicaría a nada tan banal a menos que le reportara un beneficio que compensara la molestia.

Tras secarse y vestirse, salió del baño dispuesto a volver a su habitación. Mientras caminaba se secaba el pelo con una suave toalla de mano. _"Hogwarts, una Historia"_ le había parecido fascinante, ya lo había terminado. Ahora se encontraba inmerso en el capítulo 3 de _"Alquimia, Antiguo Arte y Ciencia"_. Sus pies descalzos no hacían ruido al pisar la alfombra que cubría el suelo. Se encontraba a mitad de la escalera cuando se percató de las voces. A medida que se acercaba al rellano del primer piso las voces se volvieron gritos cada vez más claros. Procedían de la habitación situada a la derecha, la del pecoso si no se equivocaba.

—... ¿VERDAD? ¡HABÉIS ESTADO JUNTOS! ¡YO EN CAMBIO LLEVO UN MES ATRAPADO EN CASA DE LOS DURSLEY! ¡Y YO HE HECHO COSAS MUCHO MÁS IMPORTANTES QUE VOSOTROS DOS, Y DUMBLEDORE LO SABE! - ¿Qué creído se lo tenía, no? —¿QUIÉN SALVÓ LA PIEDRA FILOSOFAL? ¿QUIÉN SE DESHIZO DE RYDDLE? ¿QUIÉN OS SALVÓ LA VIDA CUANDO OS ATACARON LOS DEMENTORES? —Alto, un momento... ¿Había dicho Ryddle? Creía que ahora todos lo conocían como Voldemort, ¿De qué que sabía su nombre? ¿Había algo que Tom ignoraba? No le sonaba esa voz. ¿Era Harry?

—¿QUIÉN TUVO QUE PASAR POR DELANTE DE DRAGONES Y ESFINGES Y DE TODO TIPO DE BICHOS REPUGNANTES EL AÑO PASADO? ¿QUIÉN VIO QUE ÉL HABÍA REGRESADO? ¿QUIÉN TUVO QUE HUIR DE ÉL? ¡YO! —¿Pero qué estaba diciendo? ¿Dragones? ¿Esfinges? ¿No se suponía que era un alumno de Hogwarts? O Hogwarts había cambiado mucho, o el chico claramente se drogaba. —PERO ¿POR QUÉ TENÍA QUE SABER YO LO QUE ESTABA PASANDO? ¿POR QUÉ IBA A MOLESTARSE ALGUIEN EN CONTARME LO QUE SUCEDÍA?

—Harry, nosotros queríamos contártelo, de verdad...

—NO CREO QUE OS PREOCUPARA MUCHO PORQUE SI NO ME HABRÍAIS ENVIADO UNA LECHUZA, PERO CLARO, DUMBLEDORE OS HIZO JURAR...

—Es verdad, Harry, nos...

—HE PASADO CUATRO SEMANAS CONFINADO EN PRIVET DRIVE, ROBANDO PERIÓDICOS DE LOS CUBOS DE BASURA... —Vaya, al menos Tom ya no era el único que robaba periódicos. Aunque al menos él no los cogía de los cubos de basura. —...PARA VER SI ME ENTERABA DE LO QUE ESTABA PASANDO...

—Nosotros queríamos...

—SUPONGO QUE OS HABRÉIS REÍDO DE LO LINDO, ¿VERDAD? AQUÍ ESCONDIDOS, JUNTITOS...

—No, Harry, en serio... —Genial, ahora la sangre sucia se ponía a llorar. O eso parecía a juzgar por su tono de voz tan roto. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que llevaba bastante rato escuchando detrás de la puerta. —Tienes toda la razón ¡Yo también estaría furiosa si me hubiera pasado a mi!

Tras unos segundos en silencio Harry, ¿quién más podría ser?, volvió a hablar.

—A ver, ¿qué es esta casa? —_Mi prisión personal_— Pensó Tom con sarcasmo.

—El cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix.

—¿Y alguien piensa decirme qué demonios es la Orden del Fénix?

—Es una sociedad secreta. La dirige Dumbledore; él fue quien la fundó. La forman los que lucharon contra Quien-tú-sabes la última vez . —_¿"Quien-tú-sabes"? ¿Qué mierda de apodo era ese? ¿Para eso se había molestado en crear un nuevo nombre? Cierto que siempre quiso que su nombre fuera temido por todos, pero de ahí a llamarlo "Quien-tú-sabes"... ¿Te lo imaginas? "Buenos días, Quien-tú-sabes" "¿Me pasas la sal, Quien-tú-sabes?" "¡Oh, no! ¡Quien-tú-sabes va a matarnos a todos!"_— Ridículo. Justo entonces notó que había empezado a desvariar y volvió a centrarse en la conversación.

—...hemos conocido a unos veinte, pero creemos que son más. —¿Veinte? Él no conocía ni a diez.

—¿Y bien?

—Esto... ¿Qué?

—¡Voldemort! —_Uy, me llaman._ —¿Qué pasa? - _Pasa que me aburro._ \- ¿Qué está tramando? —_Pues pensaba volver a mi habitación cuando decidí espiaros_.—¿Dónde está? —_Aquí fuera_. —¿Qué vamos a hacer para detenerlo? _—Menos detenerme y más hablar de temas importantes. Espera ¿qué estoy haciendo?—_ Se dio cuenta de que había estado respondiendo mentalmente a todas las preguntas que hacía el dichoso Harry.

—Ya te lo hemos dicho, la Orden no nos deja participar en sus reuniones. Así que no tenemos muchos detalles, pero sí una idea general.

—Verás, Fred y George han inventado unas orejas extensibles. Son muy útiles

—¿Orejas...? —Dijo Harry mientras Tom pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

—Extensibles, si. Pero últimamente hemos tenido que dejar de usarlas porque mamá nos descubrió y se puso hecha una fiera. Fred y George tuvieron que esconderlas todas para que mamá no las tirara a la basura. Pero las usamos antes de que mamá se diera cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo. Ahora sabemos que algunos miembros de la Orden están siguiendo a unos conocidos mortifagos... —¿Mórtífago? ¿Qué narices es un mortífago?— están vigilándolos...

—Otros se dedican a... —Dejó de prestar atención a la sangre sucia cuando el ruido de pasos lo hizo percatarse de que alguien estaba subiendo desde el piso de abajo. Salió corriendo escaleras arribas y se detuvo en el rellano superior. Por el hueco de las escaleras pudo ver que era la pelirroja. Se detuvo donde segundos antes había estado él y abrió la puerta. Una vez hubo desaparecido en el interior de la habitación Tom se permitió dar un suspiro de alivio. No quería ni imaginarse el escándalo que habría armado de encontrarlo allí, espiando a sus amigos. Por no hablar de lo que podría haber sucedido. No le apetecía que decidieran que era necesario vigilarlo más de cerca y no le permitieran salir de su habitación, o tener un perro guardián siguiéndolo a todas horas.

* * *

_Hermione_

La cena había sido un desastre, un auténtico desastre. Después de hablar y tranquilizar a Harry le contaron todo lo ocurrido. Le hablaron de la casa, de Bill, de Percy, de la Orden y a que se dedicaba. Le explicaron la situación en el Ministerio y como éste manipulaba los medios de comunicación. Bajaron tranquilamente a la cocina, Harry parecía más contento aunque seguía confuso. Comenzaron una agradable cena en familia. Sirius parecía muy feliz por ver a Harry, Tonks les divirtió con sus cambios de nariz como hacía siempre que comían con ella, la comida de la señora Weasley era tan deliciosa como siempre. Los Weasley estaban casi al completo, sólo faltaba Charlie... y Percy. También estaban allí Lupin y Mundungus Fletcher. La conversación surgía sola, todos ponían al día a Harry. Le hablaron de todo, excepto de una cosa.

_Se dio cuenta de que pasaba algo cuando vio que todos los demás miraban el hueco de la escalera. Allí estaba Tom Ryddle en todo su esplendor, con su camisa negra y su pelo perfecto. La reacción de Harry no se hizo esperar. _

—_¡TÚ! _—_Nada más ver a Ryddle soltó los cubiertos y se levantó con la intención de abalanzarse sobre él. Sirius y el señor Weasley lo sujetaron antes de que diera más de dos pasos. _—_¡SOLTADME! MALDITA SEA ¿ES QUE NO LO VEIS? ¿QUÉ HACE ÉL AQUÍ? _—_Hermione se dio cuenta de que nadie le había dicho absolutamente nada de Ryddle. Teniendo en cuenta que Harry "lo conoció" durante su segundo año, era imposible que no lo reconociera ahora. Podía imaginar el susto que se habría llevado al verlo y la ira que debía sentir en ese momento. Ira que de seguro se acrecentó cuando Ryddle se limitó a levantar una ceja mientras observaba la escena ante él._

—_Harry, por favor, tranquilízate. Siéntate y te lo explicaremos todo. _—_Lupin se puso frente a Harry con las manos alzadas ante él en un gesto tranquilizador. Después de unos minutos de forcejeo e intentos de razonamiento el joven de las gafas cedió y volvió a sentarse. Mientras tanto Ryddle se había dedicado a servirse de la comida que había en el extremo opuesto de la mesa. _—_Ryddle, ¿podrías cenar hoy en tú habitación, por favor? _—_El susodicho se giró hacia el licántropo, esta vez con ambas cejas levantadas. Era evidente que cenar arriba había sido su intención desde que empezó a reunir comida en el plato, ni siquiera había tomado asiento. Sin mediar palabra dio media vuelta y se perdió escaleras arriba. Cuando desapareció de la vista Harry fulminó a los presentes con la mirada._

—_¿Me puede explicar alguien qué demonios está pasando?_

—_Verás, querido, es una larga historia... _—_comenzó la señora Weasley._

Habían estado más de una hora hablando después de eso. Entre contarle a Harry lo que sabían de Ryddle, como era posible que estuviera allí o como podría existir paralelamente a El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y de cómo se comportaba. El moreno estaba furioso, no entendía como podían dejar que viviera allí. Lo cierto es que Hermione tampoco lo entendía del todo. Se había armado un verdadero lío por culpa de Ryddle. Pero pensándolo bien... la culpa era de ellos por no haber avisado a Harry. Ryddle no había hecho nada fuera de lo normal, sólo había bajado a la cocina. No tenía por qué saber quién estaba allí ni la situación que provocaría su llegada, únicamente había ido a cenar. Él también vivía allí, tenía el mismo derecho a comer en la cocina que los demás y hoy se había visto forzado a irse. Vale que a veces comiese a solas en su habitación, pero una cosa era hacerlo voluntariamente y otra que lo obligaran. Supuso que debía estar, cuanto menos, molesto. Y la idea de vivir con un futuro mago tenebroso molesto no era algo que le resultase agradable.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Ryddle no se dejó ver en el desayuno. Tampoco mientras se dedicaban a adecentar el salón. Nunca se había dignado a ayudarlos, sólo se dedicaba a holgazanear a la vista de todos, pero al menos estaba presente. Así que cuando tampoco hizo acto de presencia en el almuerzo Hermione comenzó a inquietarse ¿Estaría bien? ¿Y si estaba tramando algo? Decidida a averiguar qué sucedía llenó un plato con comida que había sobrado y subió hasta su habitación. Los demás seguían en el salón y no parecieron notar su ausencia. Estaban acostumbrados a que en Hogwarts desapareciera de vez en cuando para ir a la biblioteca. Ni se habían dado cuenta de que allí no tenía biblioteca a la que ir. Llamó a la puerta, pero nadie contestó. Pegó la oreja contra la puerta, dentro no se oía nada. Llamó con más insistencia pero seguía sin recibir respuesta.

—¿Ryddle? —Su voz tembló un poco al llamarlo.

—¡No estoy!

Pero bueno, ésto ya era el colmo. Encima de que se había tomado la molestia de subirle comida. Sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta de golpe y entró en la habitación. Ryddle estaba tirado sobre la cama con un libro entre sus manos.

—¿Qué parte de "no estoy" es la que no has entendido? —escupió él con desprecio mientras la fulminaba con sus oscuros ojos.

—¡¿Pero cómo que no estás?! ¡Si te estoy viendo! —Al parecer entre las habilidades de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado-adolescente se encontraba la de acabar con la paciencia de cualquiera con dos frases.

—Ves visiones, deberías ir al médico. —El muy imbécil pasó a ignorarla y volvió a centrarse en su lectura. Un momento... ese libro le sonaba.

—¡Eso es mío! —Lo acusó escandalizada. Ryddle apretó los ojos, respiró hondo y dejó el libro a un lado.

—¿Qué narices quier.. ¡¿Pero qué?! —Antes de que terminase su pregunta Hermione le tiró una albóndiga a la cabeza. Y acertó. La salsa le había manchado el pelo y empezaba a descender en una línea hacia su rostro. Jamás se habría arriesgado a manchar un libro, pero una vez que Ryddle lo dejó en la mesilla no tuvo reparos en lanzarle lo primero que pilló. —Me has tirado algo... ¡¿Te has atrevido a tirarme comida?!

Como respuesta Hermione le tiró otra albóndiga. Esta vez la esquivó y el proyectil acabó estrellándose en la pared que había tras él.

—Basta, te estás comportando como una cría. —Otra albóndiga.

El muchacho pareció hartarse y se levantó. Cogió la primera de las albóndigas, que había caído a su lado y avanzó hacia ella. Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás, pero él fue más rápido y la sujetó por el brazo con su mano libre. Le estampó la albóndiga en la cara, justo sobre la boca. Dejó la manó allí y empezó a apretar haciendo que la albóndiga se aplastara y se esparciera por toda su cara.

—Mmggm..ummgg... —En ese momento la soltó. Hermione se giró y comenzó a limpiarse la cara con el dorso de la mano. Ryddle aprovechó la distracción para quitarle el plato de la mano, con su mano libre tiró de la parte de atrás de su camiseta. Hermione se dio cuenta de sus intenciones demasiado tarde. El chico vertió el contenido del plato por el hueco que había entre su cuello y la ropa. La joven pegó un grito mientras notaba la comida recorrerle la espalda, en pocos segundos estaba dando saltitos y chillando. A su lado Ryddle se cubrió la boca con la mano mientras empezaba a temblar. ¡¿No sería capaz de reírse?! Cuando no pudo aguantarse más se dobló mientras se agarraba los costados con los brazos. Si, si era capaz de reírse, de reírse a carcajadas para ser exactos. Al contrario que su voz su risa no le pareció bonita, le sonaba fría, casi cruel.

—¡Deja de reírte! ¡No ha tenido gracia! ¡Mira cómo me has puesto!

—No pensarías eso si te hubieras visto. Si tuviera mi varita te lanzaría un _imperius_ para que lo volvieras a hacer. —Le dijo al tiempo que intentaba calmar su respiración.

—O sea, que primero me robas y ahora me quieres lanzar una maldición imperdonable.

—No te quejes, conozco maldiciones peores. —_Eso no lo dudo_. Pensó ella. —Y no te he robado, solo te he... cogido prestado. Sin permiso. A escondidas.

—Es lo mismo.

—No lo es, ¿es que no tienes un diccionario entre tantos libros? —Se volvió para sentarse en la cama. Hermione quiso quitarse la camiseta que seguía llena de salsa y restos de carne, pero antes muerta que hacerlo delante de semejante cretino. Y no pensaba irse de allí sin sus libros.

—Pues no, no tengo. Y no me hace falta. —Lo siguió hasta la cama y se sentó al estilo indio en el extremo de los pies, él ocupaba el lado opuesto, apoyado en el cabecero.

—¿Qué haces?

—No pienso irme sin mis libros. —Puso voz a sus pensamientos.

—Me vas a manchar la cama —gruñó el moreno.

—Tú me has manchado la camiseta.

—Y tú a mí el pelo.

—Y tú me has robado.

—Repito: No te he robado.

—Pues devuélveme mis libros.

—No.

—¿Cómo que no?

—Pues cómo que no, así de simple. —Puso las manos detrás de su cabeza y la miró con aire de superioridad.

—¡Agh! ¡Eres insufrible!

—Gracias.

—¡No era un cumplido! —Ya está, había conseguido ponerla de los nervios.

—Es demasiado fácil hacer que te enfades, ¿sabes?

—No es cierto, es culpa tuya.

—¿Quieres decir que soy especial? Que honor. —A veces se preguntaba si su segundo nombre no sería "Sarcasmo"... Tom Sarcasmo Ryddle, no sonaba tan mal. Dejó escapar una risita. —Ahora eres tú la que se ríe, ¿debería seguir tu ejemplo y enfadarme?

—Cállate de una vez —dijo mirando a otro lado. Su mirada se posó en el escritorio, allí había otros dos libros. Uno era el que ella misma le había prestado, el otro era su ejemplar de _"Hogwarts, una Historia"_. Volvió a girarse bruscamente hacia él. —¿Se puede saber cuántos libros me has robado? ¿Has cogido alguna otra cosa? ¿Debo temer por la seguridad de mis calcetines?

Ryddle desvió su mirada hacia los pies de la joven. —Mientras sigas llevando calcetines de colores no tendrás de qué preocuparte, estás a salvo de hurtos. —Dijo volviendo a mirarla a los ojos.

¿De verdad estaba volviendo a mantener una conversación _casi_ civilizada con El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado? Jamás hubiera pensado que eso sería posible. A veces lo miraba y se olvidaba de quién era realmente. Luego él abría la boca y se acordaba, pero eso era lo de menos. Ahora mismo se estaba comportando como un adolescente normal y corriente. —Es raro.

—¿Qué es raro? —preguntó él. Vaya, había dicho eso en voz alta casi sin darse cuenta.

—Nada... —Ryddle arqueó una ceja. Hermione fijó su mirada en la colcha.

—Es que... se me hace raro estar hablando así contigo.

—¿A qué te refieres con "así"?

—Quiero decir, como si fueras una persona normal. ¡No es que seas un anormal! —Se apresuró a corregirse. Él volvió a arquear la ceja y sonrió de lado, divertido por el nerviosismo de la joven. —Cuando te conocí no pensaba que fueses capaz de... bueno, ya sabes. Ahora mismo parecías tanto un adolescente como cualquier otro que casi conseguí olvidarme de que en realidad eres... —No supo como continuar.

—¿Voldemort? —El moreno decidió terminar la frase por ella. Hermione se revolvió un poco, incómoda. —¿Preferirías que dijese "Quien-tú-sabes"?

—¿Eh? —La castaña lo miró con los ojos como platos.

—¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que no me había enterado de que me llamáis así? —Ese tono de voz nunca lo había oído en él. Era el tono de voz que se usaba justo antes de sonreír, era casi cálido. Hermione sonrió al escucharlo.

—Hola, soy Quien-tú-sabes. —Ryddle seguía sonriendo de lado. Ya no sabía si hablaba en serio o se estaba burlando de ella.

—En realidad, no es a ti a quien llamamos así. —Esperaba que ese comentario no le molestara.

—Lo sé, sé que os referís a mi yo del futuro. O a mi yo del presente, según tu punto de vista. Pero eso es irrelevante, ¿no? Somos la misma persona. —La socarrona sonrisa por fin desapareció de su rostro siendo sustituida por un suspiro. Hermione pensó que sería mejor no tocar ese tema de momento.

—No te había visto en todo el día, no has bajado a desayunar ni a almorzar.

—¿Y por eso me traías comida? Que considerada. —La cortó Ryddle. _—Bienvenido de nuevo, querido sarcasmo, empezaba a echarte de menos—_ Pensó ella.

—¿Por qué no bajaste? —Intentó volver a probar suerte a ver si conseguía hacerlo hablar.

—No me apetecía, ¿vale?

—¿Es por Harry?

—¿Gafas? Claro que no, ¿no ves que me adora?

—¿Gafas? —repitió confusa.

—Es su apodo. Todos tenéis uno. —Le contestó el moreno con pasotismo.

—¿Cual es el mío? —preguntó Hermione, lo cierto es que tenía curiosidad.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —Su pregunta fue respondida con otra pregunta.

—No me lo digas, Sangre Sucia. —Contestó con una mezcla de cansancio y tristeza.

—Chica lista.

—Gafas y Sangre Sucia. ¿Cómo es que pones apodos tan pocos originales a los demás si con el tuyo te esmeraste tanto?

—Fácil, los demás no me importáis.

—Es decir, que si te importáramos nos pondrías apodos mejores.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque a mí no me importa nadie.

—Eso es triste. —No pudo evitar que se le escapara un suspiro. No tener nadie que te importe, ni nadie a quien importarle le parecía horrible.

—No entiendo. —Por su tono de voz se notaba que, efectivamente, no entendía.

—Oye, Quien-tú-sabes... —Empezó Hermione

—¿Qué? —La interrumpió Ryddle como si lo hubiera estado llamando

—¿De verdad vas a contestar a ese nombre? —Ella había intentado decirle que Quién-tú-sabes no se le hacía tan humano, al contrario que él.

—Sólo si tú contestas a Sangre Sucia.

—¡Te estás quedando conmigo!

—No me culpes, eres lo más entretenido que he encontrado en esta casa.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó confusa. ¿A qué se refería con eso? Ryddle señaló la mesa con un dedo. Ah, claro, los libros. Ya que había sacado él el tema...

—¿Piensas devolvérmelos?

—Esos dos ya los he terminado, llévatelos si quieres. —Vaya, no esperaba que fuese a ser tan fácil. Se miró a sí misma, realmente estaba llena de salsa. Y empezaba a oler.

—Mejor vuelvo a por ellos cuando me haya duchado. ¿Querrás que te preste alguno más?

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Después de acusarme de robo? —Ahí tenía que darle la razón. Lo había acusado de robo.

—Claro, ¿por qué no?

—Eres consciente de que no somos amigos, ¿verdad, Sangre Sucia? —Por primera vez no le afectó que le dijesen esas palabras. Quizás era porque no las había dicho con odio. Seguían sin gustarle por su significado y todo lo que conllevaban, pero en esta ocasión no había sonado a insulto.

—Lo sé, pero estoy dispuesta a firmar una tregua. Si aceptas nos vemos dentro de media hora en mi habitación. —Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás una sola vez. Si lo hubiera hecho se habría fijado en la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Ryddle. —Y lleva mis libros —añadió antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella.

* * *

Media hora y una ducha después Hermione se encontraba cepillándose la maraña a la que llamaba cabello cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. "Alguien."

—Adelante. —Dijo sin apartar la vista del espejo. En el reflejo pudo ver como Ryddle entraba y cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Se había cambiado de camiseta y llevaba el pelo húmedo. Cierto, se le había manchado de salsa, debía de haberlo metido debajo del grifo o algo así. Y bajo su brazo, bien, llevaba los libros.

—Y bien, ¿cómo se han tomado tus amiguitos esta tregua tuya? —Comentó con tono malicioso. En su voz se notaba que sabía perfectamente que ella no le había dicho nada a los demás. Aún así se lo preguntaba para incordiarla. Pues no se iba a salir con la suya esta vez.

—Siguen ocupados con el salón, al parecer hay algo allí y no saben si es un boggart. Tengo curiosidad Ryddle, ¿en qué convertiría el boggart al verte? —En lugar de contestar a su pregunta, el moreno se dio la vuelta y dejó los libros bruscamente en la cama. Vaya, con que al Señor Tenebroso le molestaba hablar de sus miedos.

—¿Sólo tienes éstos? —Preguntó Ryddle mientras levantaba la tapa de su baúl tranquilamente, como si fuese suyo y no de otra persona a la que apenas conocía y que, además, estaba delante.

—Tengo más en mi casa, esos son mis favoritos o los que más utilizo. —Decidió ignorar la falta de educación del joven. Él sólo era educado cuando quería y al parecer, ahora no quería.

—¿No tienes nada de Artes Oscuras?

—¿Tú qué crees?

—No sé ni para qué pregunto. ¿Sería mucho pedir que tu próxima adquisición sea un libro con las maldiciones de la última mitad de siglo?

—Sí, lo sería. —Se cruzó de brazos. —No te quejes de lo que hay.

—¿Tampoco tienes nada de adivinación? —Se giró para mirarla desde su posición sentada frente al baúl abierto. Hermione pasó por su lado y se sentó en la cama de Ginny para poder contemplarlo, la tapa del baúl le habría impedido hacerlo si se sentaba en su propia cama.

—¿No me digas que crees en esas chorradas?

—¿Tus amiguitos no considerarán ésto alta traición? Igual te queman en la hoguera. —Por segunda vez esquivó una pregunta directa.

—No es la primera vez que se me acusa de confraternizar con el enemigo. —Todavía recordaba lo que le había dicho Ron en el baile de Navidad del año anterior.

—Si, seguro. —No parecía creer que lo hubieran hecho.

—No, en serio, fue en el baile de Navidad del año pasado. —Le contó la historia por encima. Como habían conocido a Viktor Krum, a quien Ron admiraba, y cómo él la había invitado al baile mientras que Ron sólo lo hizo como último recurso. Y, para concluir, le contó como Ron había explotado al verlos juntos en el baile y lo que le había dicho mientras discutían. Ryddle la escuchó sin interrumpirla y sin levantar la vista del interior del baúl. —Oye, ¿me estás ignorando?

—Si te ignorase no me prestarías nada.

—Sabía que lo hacías por conveniencia, pero gracias por disimularlo. —Era su turno de usar el sarcasmo con él. Si ella le había contado algo... ¿le contaría algo él? Ya había ignorado dos preguntas, quizás a la tercera contestase, sólo tenía que elegir bien qué pregunta hacer. —... ¿Realmente no sabes como llegaste hasta aquí?— _Bravo, Hermione, a eso seguro que te contesta..._ Quiso darse una palmada en la cara por su estupidez.

—No, no lo sé. Y creerme cuando te digo que tengo más ganas de descubrirlo que todos vosotros juntos.

—¿Podrías contarme algo más? ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas antes de aparecer aquí? Quiero decir... igual a mi se me ocurre algo.

—No es que dude de tu intelecto, pero sé que sólo quieres sonsacarme información.

—Así es, pero no perderías nada por contármelo, ¿no? —Si él podía ser dolorosamente sincero en sus respuestas, ella también. Ryddle frunció el ceño y habló.

—Para tu información estaba en mi quinto año en Hogwarts, era casi el final del curso. Había sido un año.. agitado. —¿Agitado? ¿Así definía a todo lo de la Cámara de los Secretos? —Lo último que recuerdo es estar hablando con... alguien, cuando... —Dejó la frase a medias. Eso no era tan fácil ocultar el hecho de que con quién había estado hablando era una serpiente gigantesca, ¿no?

—Cuando mataste a Myrtle, ¿no? —Ryddle abrió mucho los ojos, le fue imposible ocultar su incredulidad al oír aquella acusación.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Vaya, lo había admitido sin problemas. Aunque teniendo en cuenta lo que sabía de su yo futuro aquello debía parecerle poca cosa.

—Todos en esta casa lo saben, que eres el Heredero de Slytherin, quiero decir. Aunque no es algo de conocimiento popular, te las arreglaste para culpar a otro.

—Un trabajo digno de mi.

—No parece importarte que sepamos que fuiste tú. —Ante ésto él se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Me llevo éste. —Dijo sacando su copia del_ "Silabario del Hechicero"_ cerrando después el baúl y poniéndose en pie.

—¿Vas a cambiar de tema así sin más? —No debería haberse sorprendido, pero lo hizo.

—¿Qué más quieres saber? —Hermione abrió la boca para contestar, pero antes de que pudiera emitir sonido alguno fue interrumpida. —Era una pregunta retórica, no contestes.

Un maullido la hizo apartar la mirada de Ryddle. Croockshanks había salido de debajo del armario y se había acercado a ellos. Se frotó cariñosamente por entre los pies de Ryddle y volvió a maullar. Qué raro, normalmente no hacía eso. Era un comportamiento habitual en otros gatos, pero el suyo siempre había sido muy arisco. El joven lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Otra vez este estúpido bicho?

—¡No es estúpido!—Lo defendió Hermione levantándose y agachándose para recogerlo.

—¿Es tuyo? Por como me atacó el otro día pensé que sería de la pelirroja.

—¿Te atacó? —preguntó Hermione confusa. Vale que Croockshanks no era un gato muy amigable, pero de ahí a atacar a alguien...

—Al parecer es tu sistema anti-robos, aunque no es muy efectivo. —Comentó mientras se dirigía hacia la salida. —Nos vemos, pequeña biblioteca.

Hermione se quedó mirando la puerta un rato después de que se cerrara. Cada día lo entendía menos, nunca había conocido a nadie que hiciera tanto honor a su apellido. Después de todo, Riddle significaba acertijo, ¿no? Un momento... ¿Cómo la había llamado?

* * *

_Tonks_

La reunión de la Orden había terminado especialmente tarde la noche del martes. El jueves sería la vista en la que se decidiría el futuro de Harry. Tonks esperaba que fuera absuelto, el chico le había caído bastante bien. Dumbledore había dado instrucciones precisas; Arthur llevaría a Harry hasta el Ministerio cuando fuese a trabajar y el propio Dumbledore estaría presente en la vista para defender a Harry. A Sirius le hubiese gustado ir, pero Dumbledore creía, con toda la razón del mundo, que no era una buena idea. Y aunque no le gustase lo más mínimo, Sirius estuvo de acuerdo.

Llamó suavemente a la puerta. No le gustaba tener que despertar a la gente, pero Dumbledore le había pedido que lo hiciera. Si la reunión no se hubiera alargado tanto no habrían estado acostadas. Desde detrás de la puerta una vocecilla medio dormida preguntó quien llamaba.

—Soy yo, Tonks —susurró.

La puerta se abrió para dejar paso a la menor de los Weasley, tras ella Tonks pudo ver como Hermione también la miraba desde su cama. Volvió a sentirse mal por haberlas despertado y así se lo dijo.

—Siento haberos despertado. El profesor Dumbledore está aquí y le gustaría hablar contigo, Hermione. —Esa última parte la dijo mirando a la castaña.

—Claro, ¿ha ocurrido algo? —preguntó la castaña mientras se levantaba a toda prisa y abría el armario. De él sacó su bata y se la puso mientras se dirigía hacia el pasillo. Ginny cerró la puerta una vez estuvieron fuera, dirigiendo una última mirada a Hermione que prometía que la esperaría despierta para que le contase todo.

—No, no pasa nada. —Si que pasaba. Era el último tema que habían hablado en la reunión y el que mayor debate había causado. Tonks se revolvió el rosado cabello mientras bajaban escalera. En la cocina los esperaba Dumbledore sentado a un extremo de la mesa. A su izquierda estaba Remus con una cerveza de mantequilla en la mano y un poco más allá Tom Ryddle, quien tenía los brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos. Tomó asiento frente a Remus, al otro lado de Dumbledore, y Hermione se sentó junto a ella, quedando casi enfrente de Ryddle. Casi, porque el joven se encontraba algo apartado, como si no le hiciera gracia estar allí, seguramente así era.

—Bueno, ya estamos todos aquí. ¿Una cerveza de mantequilla, Tonks, Hermione? —Ambas rechazaron la oferta del anciano mago amablemente.

—Al grano, _profesor_ —escupió Ryddle, ese "profesor" había sonado muy socarrón.

—Tranquilo, Tom, no tengas prisa. Tenemos mucho de que hablar. Y casi todo es referente a ti.

—Vaya, así que por una vez vais a hablar de mí conmigo presente en lugar de a mis espaldas, que considerado.

—_Vamos_ a hablar de ti. Por cierto Tom, te recordaba mucho más educado. Comentó Dumbledore como quien no quiere la cosa. Ryddle miró hacia otro lado y murmuró algo entre dientes.

—Como ya sabéis, desconocemos como ha llegado Tom hasta nosotros y que conexión tiene con el Voldemort actual. Es demasiado arriesgado dejarlo sin vigilancia, por eso está aquí. Sin embargo, me gustaría poder tenerlo más cerca. —Ella y Remus ya sabían lo que Dumbledore estaba a punto de decir, habían hablado de ello durante varias horas en la reunión, así que se dedicaron a estudiar la reacción de los dos adolescentes. —De modo que hemos decidido que vuelva a Hogwarts.

—¡¿CÓMO!? —exclamó Hermone. Era normal, a la propia Tonks le había parecido una locura horas antes. Ryddle simplemente miró al anciano como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba oyendo. Bueno, le había pedido que fuese al grano. Y Dumbledore le había hecho caso. Aunque Tonks sabía que el tema iba para largo, otra vez.

—Lo que has oído, Hermione. Tom volverá a Hogwarts este año como un alumno más. De esa forma estará bien vigilado, tanto por mi como por cientos de alumnos y varios profesores. Y contaríamos con Madam Pomfrey en caso de que decidiese causar daño.

—No voy a quemar el colegio, ¿sabe? —dijo Tom volviendo a fruncir el ceño.

—No te hagas el ofendido, Tom. No sería la primera vez que desatas el caos en el colegio, sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero. —Le contestó el anciano mago mirándolo por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

—Un momento, profesor —intervino Hermione con muchísimo respeto. —¿Cómo sería posible que Ryddle asistiese a Hogwarts? ¿Quiero decir, no lo reconocería nadie? Su nombre está en los anuarios y en el salón de trofeos. Y aunque es posible que coincidan los nombres en miembros de una misma familia, ¿qué pasa con su aspecto? Si por casualidad lo ve alguien de su época ¿No sería capaz de reconocerlo? Por no hablar de que podrían relacionarlo con Quien-usted-sabe.

—Me alegra saber que sigues siendo tan previsora como siempre, Hermone. Veo que hice bien eligiéndote a ti de entre los 6 alumnos que hay ahora mismo en esta casa. Te lo explicaré, y tú también deberías estar atento Tom. Después de todo, es tu vida la que vamos a narrar.

—¿Cómo que mi vida?

—La historia es la siguiente: Tom, serás nieto del Tom Ryddle de los años 40 por vía materna. Es decir, si alguien pregunta diremos que eres tu propio nieto, eso explicaría tu apariencia en caso de que alguien lo note. Poco tiempo después de terminar tus estudios en Hogwarts, el mundo mágico en casi su totalidad te perdió la pista. Nadie relaciona hoy a Tom Ryddle con Voldemort y eso podemos usarlo en nuestra ventaja para dar por supuesto que el Tom Ryddle del pasado tuvo una hija. Esa hija sería tu madre. Para que coincidan las fechas pongamos que habría nacido a finales de los 50, en el año 60 como muy tarde ya que de ser así Tom la habría tenido a los 44 años. La falta de información sobre el paradero de Tom Ryddle nos permite decir que pasó su vida viajando, por lo que su hija habría sido educada por él mismo en su casa. Y por lo tanto, nunca fue a Hogwarts ni hay datos de ella en los registros de alumnos

—Un momento... ¿He oído bien? ¿Voy a ser mi propio nieto? ¡Eso es ridículo!

—Te sorprendería cuantas veces las ideas ridículas son también las más brillantes —le respondió Dumbledore antes de continuar con la "coartada". —Desde luego esta parte es arriesgada en caso de que llegase a oídos de los mortífagos. De modo que, si os preguntan por Tom Ryddle, dad una explicación ligera. No obstante, creí que sería mejor crear una coartada completa, por si acaso. Su aspecto lo aprovecharemos principalmente para otra cosa, su familia paterna. —Al oír eso Ryddle resopló —No se si os habréis fijado en que las características físicas de Tom coinciden con las características generales de una familia de magos casi extinta. Y que tenemos la suerte de contar con unos de sus últimos miembros entre nuestras filas. —Tonks vio como frente a ella, Remus lanzó una mirada de desdén hacia el suelo. Él había sido uno de los que más se habían opuesto a la idea y seguía sin estar de acuerdo.

—¿Se refiere a... —comenzó el joven moreno.

—A los Black, efectivamente —terminó Dumbledore por él.

—Definitivamente en estos 50 años ha perdido totalmente la cabeza. —escupió Ryddle.

—Yo creo que tendría sentido. —Hermione volvió a intervenir de manera acertada. ¿Cómo lo hacia? Se preguntó Tonks, ella no hacía más que meter la pata. —Casi no quedan Blacks vivos, sólo Sirius y...

—Mi madre y mis tías —concluyó Tonks. Al final si que había dicho algo útil, bien.

—Supongo que fingiríamos que Sirius es el padre de Ryddle —dijo la castaña mirando a Dumbledore, quien asintió. —No se vería tan descabellado; los dos son altos, de piel clara, cabello negro y liso, en cuanto a los ojos... los de Sirius son grises pero tengo entendido que la mayoría de los Black tenían los ojos oscuros. —Dumbledore volvió a asentir. —Al no quedar casi ningún otro Black, nadie podría decir que la historia es mentira y aunque los hubiera no podrían saberlo porque perdieron contacto con Sirius siendo él adolescente. La edad también coincidiría, después de todo tiene la misma edad que tenían los padres de Harry. Él también podría haber tenido un hijo. Y sus años en Azkaban explicarían el desconocimiento común de este hijo, ¿no? Pero Sirius no se casó nunca, ¿no es cierto?.

—Tu capacidad de deducción es sorprendente, Hermione. Es exactamente como dices. Permíteme que añada un par de detalles. Los "padres" de Tom no habrían estado casados, haciendo de él un hijo ilegítimo, razón para que no mucha gente conociera su existencia. Después de que se descubriera que Sirius era supuestamente un espía y fuese condenado a cadena perpetua en Azkaban la madre de Tom, quien sería hija del Tom Ryddle que fue a Hogwarts en los años 40, habría huido con su hijo. Avergonzada por lo que el padre de Tom había hecho, decidió criarlo en el campo, oculto de los ojos del resto del mundo. Educándolo ella misma en casa como su padre había hecho con ella. Dado que Tom era un alumno brillante le habría transmitido a su hija conocimientos muy avanzados, conocimientos que ella transmitió a la vez a su hijo. Explicando así el nivel académico de Tom que, me permito decir, resultará muy superior al de la media de jóvenes educados en casa. Ésto habría sido así hasta que, desgraciadamente, falleciera este verano de un ataque al corazón. Al ser Tom menor de edad todavía, su custodia pasaría a manos de su padrino, quien había sido uno de los mejores amigos de su padre.

—Lupin —dijo Hermione fijando la vista en el susodicho. Remus le devolvió la mirada y asintió levemente.

—Dada su situación laboral causada por su licantropía. Remus no se habría sentido capacitado para ocuparse del joven durante todo el año. Y, pensando que sería favorable para su futuro académico, decidió que lo mejor sería que Tom terminara sus estudios en Hogwarts. Y pasara únicamente las vacaciones con él.

Cuando Dumbledore concluyó el relato tanto Hermione como Ryddle estaban con la boca abierta. Tonks casi se rió de la situación, pero se contuvo, el tema era demasiado serio como para tomárselo a la ligera. Ryddle se levantó y fue hasta uno de los armarios, sacó de éste una botella de cerveza de mantequilla y volvió a la mesa mientras la abría. Su cerebro parecía ir a mil por hora. Debía estar repasando los pros y los contras del plan.

—¿Por qué nos lo cuenta sólo a nosotros, profesor? Los demás terminarán enterándose en algún momento. ¿Y por qué justo ahora? —Preguntó Hermione. En su voz se notaba la confusión que sentía con todo el asunto.

—Me gustaría que tú, Remus y Tonks acompañarais a Tom al callejón Diagon a comprar su material escolar pasado mañana, mientras Harry está en su vista. —Viendo más preguntas en los ojos de Hermione, Dumbledore elaboró más su respuesta. —Lupin es su padrino, es lo más lógico que quiera ir con él. Fue tu profesor hasta hace poco más de un año. De modo que habría decidido escribir a una de sus alumnas más brillantes para pedirle que los acompañase. Así Tom contaría con la segunda opinión de otro alumno para saber que sería más conveniente comprar y al mismo tiempo iría conociendo más gente de su edad. En cuanto a Tonks, según nuestra pequeña historia sería prima segunda de Tom, ya que su madre y Sirius son primos, por lo que habría querido acompañar también a su primo en un día tan importante. Tanto Remus como Tonks, como padrino y familiar respectivamente habrían estado al corriente de la existencia de Tom desde el principio y lo conocerían desde niño. Confío también en tu discreción, Hermione. Nadie debe enterarse todavía. Ni siquiera Harry y Ron —Añadió en el último momento al darse cuenta de que lo primero que haría sería contárselo todo a sus dos mejores amigos.

—¿No se suponía que Black no se hablaba con su familia? —Tom Ryddle habló por primera vez desde que concluyó la historia de "sus orígenes".

—Así es, pero Andrómeda siempre fue su prima favorita. Y ella también fue borrada del árbol familiar, por lo que no habría hablado con nadie más del tema.

—Todo ésto es muy bonito, pero ¿cómo se supone que me llamo ahora? —Ryddle parecía algo molesto

—Tom Sirius Black.

—¡¿Tom Black?! ¡¿Se ha vuelto loco?! ¡Suena ridículo! —Ahí el joven tenía razón, eran dos monosílabos que encima quedaban fatal juntos. Dumbledore se pasó la mano por la barba en gesto pensativo.

—Podemos alargar Tom a Thomas, pero nada más. —Concluyó el anciano.

—Usted lo que quiere es seguir llamándome "Tom".

—No veo por qué te molesta, es tu nombre. Y permíteme que te diga que no deberías renunciar a él. Nuestro nombre es parte de nuestra identidad, parte de quién somos. —Ante la respuesta de Dumbledore, Ryddle rodó los ojos y resopló.

—¿Y qué opina mi querido padre al respecto? —Dejó caer con sarcasmo.

—¡Oh! Sirius no puso ningún impedimento. Está deseoso de poder ayudar a la Orden de modo que se ofreció a colaborar inmediatamente, aunque no le resultase agradable. Por cierto, aunque por edad deberías cursar sexto curso pensamos que sería conveniente fingir que tienes un año menos y hacer que curses quinto. De esa forma estarás en la misma clase que Hermione, Harry y Ron. —Les informó el anciano mago alegremente mientras se levantaba de su silla.

—Pero sólo cuando nuestros horarios coincidan con los de Slytherin, ¿no? —dijo Hermione girándose para observar como Dumbledore se dirigía a la salida. Al oír ese comentario el director se giró para mirarlos y añadió mirando a Ryddle.

—Casi lo olvido. Tom, esta vez no tendrás ceremonia de selección; irás directamente a Gryffindor.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Esta vez fue Tom Ryddle quien gritó.

* * *

**NdA2: Y hasta aquí hemos llegado. La parte de Grimmauld Place se está alargando un poco, no os parece? Yo que tenía pensado hacer que volviesen a Hogwarts en el capítulo 6, aunque en el libro están allí hasta el principio del capítulo 10. Pero si tengo que escribir algo tan largo como la Orden del Fénix, me muero. Cada vez voy alargando más los capítulos, ¡bien! Siempre me han gustado los capítulos largos. La desventaja es que cada vez tardaré más en escribirlos. De hecho, el ritmo de actualización que llevo se debe a que estoy de vacaciones, pero eso se acabará pronto.  
**

**Por otra parte, al fin apareció Harry. Para ser el protagonista original si que ha tardado. Aunque he de confesar algo, personalmente no lo soporto. (Que eso no os asuste, no significa que vaya a tratarlo mal o a omitirlo. Simplemente es una opinión personal.)También señalar que la conversación que escucha Tom desde detrás de la puerta está sacada directamente de mi ejemplar de "La Orden del Fénix" De modo que si alguien tiene curiosidad por leer la escena desde dentro de la habitación e imaginarse que Tom está fuera escuchando, ya sabe... O simplemente por comparar un poco como es todo en la historia original. La verdad es que me ha resultado muy divertido escribir a Tom respondiendo mentalmente a las preguntas de Harry o añadiendo sus propios comentarios.  
**

**Como ya habréis deducido en la próxima actualización nos vamos de compras. Ventajas: Cambio de localización. Bieeeeeeeeeen. Desventajas: Tener que reunir información y datos de la nueva localización. Bieeeeeeeen (?) Espero no tardar mucho y que hayáis disfrutado de lo que llevo publicado hasta ahora. Un saludo! :3**


	5. Chapter 5:Prohibido comer Fresas

**NdA: Hi! Actualización recién salida del horno :D Me temo que es un poco más corta que la anterior, pero he preferido cortar donde lo he hecho. Me alegro de que os gustase la "coartada", tenía bastante miedo de que no fuera así. Lo mismo digo sobre mandar a Tom a Gryffindor, casi esperaba tomatazos por ello. Aunque era necesario para la trama. **  
**Mil gracias a Lity, eydalick, RozennSakurraa, Damae , susan-black7, MirandaLaBizca y VictoryReed por sus reviews, se que lo digo siempre, pero me animan muchísimo.**

**\- Damae: Gracias por avisarme! Cuando se trata de ortografía y gramática soy casi tan perfeccionista como Hermione, aunque soy muy despistada. No sabes que vergüenza me ha dado cuando lo he visto. El miércoles tuve que salir, pero quise subir el capítulo antes (si no tendría que haberlo dejado para el jueves), así no lo revisé. Fue terminarlo, subirlo y salir corriendo. Ya está editado, espero que no quede ningún error. Tranquila, que no has sonado pesada, al contrario; te estoy muy agradecida.**

**\- VictoryReed: Más que maldad indirecta (que también, no va a ser siempre Hermione la que termine en territorio enemigo) era necesario para la trama, como puse lo meto en Slytherin casi no saldría en la historia, sería otro Draco que sólo se cruza con los demás de cuando en cuando. Estando en Gryffindor estará presente en todos los sucesos que rodean al trío protagonista. Bueno, y que me hace gracia imaginármelo en medio de la sala común de Gryffindor con cara de pocos amigos.**  
**Sobre tu pregunta, te refieres al fic de Winterblume? De ser así creo que alguien lo estaba traduciendo ya, en su perfil tiene links de todas las traducciones de sus fics :D (Soy seguidora suya) Siento no poder ayudar más, si empezase a traducirlo no tendría tiempo de escribir (tardo mucho más en traducir que en escribir, por eso tengo la traducción de Boduswtich algo abandonada). Aparte de que tendría que pedir permiso al autor original antes de empezar a traducir. Pero si me lo permites te aconsejo que intentes leer el original. Si te cuesta mucho podrías empezar con historias más cortas, con vocabulario o tramas más sencillas e ir subiendo desde ahí. Es lo que hice yo hace tiempo. Al principio me costaba mucho enterarme, pero poco a poco vas cogiendo fluidez y te empieza a resultar más fácil :D De hecho, a día de hoy casi no leo nada en castellano. (Escribir en inglés ya es otra cuestión muy distinta XD)**

* * *

_Tom_

El jueves se despertó casi a las seis de la mañana, mucho antes de la hora de salir. Intentó volver a dormirse pero, por más vueltas que diese en la cama, le resultó imposible. Al final se quedó tumbado boca arriba, mirando el techo de la habitación, y su mente comenzó a divagar. Iba a volver a Hogwarts, aquel pensamiento le hacía casi sonreír; Hogwarts era el único lugar donde había sido... no diría que feliz, pero algo similar. Era lo más parecido a un hogar que tuvo nunca, porque se negaba a considerar el orfanato como su hogar. Y además volvería como Sangre Limpia, bastardo, pero Sangre Limpia. Bueno, su supuesta madre habría sido mestiza, pero era el apellido lo que contaba. Pero agh, Gryffindor, le daban arcadas sólo de pensarlo. Por si fuera poco iba a tener que repetir el quinto curso. No le habría importado si fuera en Slytherin, eso sería un año más viviendo en Hogwarts, pero en Gryffindor... sería una auténtica tortura. Otro pequeña molestia que añadir a la lista es que al estar en el mismo curso, la misma casa y ser del mismo género que el pecoso y gafas se vería obligado a compartir dormitorio con ellos. Con ellos dos y vete tú a saber con qué imbécil más. ¿Qué más había que añadir a la lista de contras? ¡Ah, si! El viejo loco era el director. ¡Que tres años tan divertidos le esperaban! La lista de contras superaba a la de pros con creces, pero no se quejaba. Saldría de aquel inhóspito y lúgubre lugar. Podría volver a ir a clase, podría volver a perderse en la biblioteca durante horas y horas... Y, antes de que terminase el día, volvería a tener posesiones propias, tendría una varita. No sería _su_ varita, pero le serviría. Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya eran casi las ocho. Se levantó despacio, cogió la mejor ropa que encontró en el armario, como odiaba tener que ponerse aquella ropa vieja, y se dirigió al baño para preparase para el día de compras.

Media hora después ya estaba en la cocina desayunando. La mantequilla se derretía sobre las tostadas y la mermelada le resultó especialmente dulce, pero seguramente no tanto como el trozo de tarta que la sangre sucia estaba comiendo frente a él. El día anterior, el 11, había sido el cumpleaños de la pelirroja y habían celebrado una pequeña fiesta en su honor, aunque la vista de Potter al día siguiente parecía estar presente en la mente de todos. O eso le pareció a Tom cuando bajó a por algo de comer, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de fijarse porque apenas estuvo allí dos minutos: él no había sido invitado a la dichosa fiestecilla. Durante la tarde, en la soledad de su dormitorio se preguntó si la sangre sucia le subiría un trozo de tarta. Ya le había llevado comida una vez ¿por qué no iba a volver a hacerlo? Pero no fue así, no tuvo noticias de ella en todo el día. Y él quería tarta.

Miró a la castaña frente a él mientras ésta devoraba una generosa cucharada de glaseado de chocolate, tenía buena pinta. No le gustaba admitirlo pero nunca había probado la tarta de cumpleaños, los únicos pasteles que había comido eran los que servían en Hogwarts durante los banquetes de Halloween o Navidad. Se preguntó si una tarta de cumpleaños sabría distinto. ¿Cómo sería celebrar un cumpleaños? Nunca había asistido a una celebración, y mucho menos había tenido una propia. En el orfanato no había dinero suficiente para celebrar cada cumpleaños, de modo que no se celebraba ninguno, y como el suyo coincidía con la víspera de Año Nuevo nadie lo recordaba, preocupados como estaban en recibir el nuevo año. En Hogwarts tampoco lo celebró nunca aunque pasaba allí todas las Navidades, ni siquiera le había dicho a nadie en qué fecha era. Miró a ambos lados por si quedaba algo más de tarta pero no tuvo suerte, la joven había cogido el último trozo. Al sentir su mirada sobre ella la castaña levantó la vista y lo miró confusa. Enseguida apartó la vista de ella y volvió a centrarla en su plato.

—¡Buenos días! —dijo la metamorfomaga animadamente mientras se sentaba junto a él. Hoy llevaba el pelo rubio y rizado. —No os imagináis lo mucho que os quiero ahora mismo. A Remus y a mi nos tocaba guardia anoche, pero como hoy teníamos que salir nos han cambiado el turno. —¿Guardia? ¿Guardia dónde? Pero la ahora rubia no dijo nada más y empezó a servirse un café con leche.

—¿Cómo iremos hasta el callejón Diagon? —preguntó la sangre sucia, que acababa de terminar de desayunar.

—En metro. —Respuesta corta y sencilla, si señor.

Y así fue. Media hora después los cuatro salieron de la casa rumbo a la estación de metro más cercana, la de Angel. La metamorfomaga iba agarrada de su brazo. Parecía un gesto cariñoso, pero sabía que en realidad era para que no tuviera la tentación de salir corriendo y escaparse. Pff, como si tuviera adonde ir. Su "padrino" y Granger iban delante de ellos hablando con entusiasmo sobre alguna anécdota que habían vivido juntos, algo sobre un dementor y un tren. En Angel tomaron la línea Northern y se bajaron en la primera parada, King's Cross, para hacer trasbordo a la linea Piccadilly. Que ganas tenía de volver a King's Cross en unos días, a la zona de trenes, y subir por fin en al Expreso de Hogwarts. Varias paradas después llegaron a Leicester Square, se bajaron y salieron a Charing Cross Road. La estación daba a una de las cuatro esquinas de un cruce de avenidas. Tom observó el ambiente maravillado, la ciudad había cambiado muchísimo en tan solo 50 años. No se lo había dicho a sus acompañantes, pero él había nacido y se había criado en Londres. Contempló el imponente edificio de The Hippodrome Casino que se alzaba frente a él, ya existía en su época y se alegró de ver algo conocido, junto a éste transcurría una callé peatonal con numerosos comercios. Giraron a la izquierda y comenzaron a andar en dirección al Caldero Chorreante.

—¿Y cómo se supone que lo voy a pagar todo? —Se lo había preguntado un par de veces. Pero nunca había expresado ese pensamiento en voz alta.

—Tu padre corre con los gastos, toma. —El licántropo se había girado hacia él y había puesto en sus manos una bolsita llena de Galesones, Sickles y Knuts. Nunca había tenido tanto dinero junto en la mano. En su época le habían dado dinero de unos fondos especiales del colegio para alumnos que no podían pagarse su propio material, pero sólo había suficiente para comprar cosas de segunda mano. Aquí había de sobra para comprar todo nuevo, e incluso para algún capricho extra. La idea de poder tener cosas nuevas le excitaba. Serían _sus_ cosas, no habrían pertenecido antes a otra persona. —Aquí tienes también la lista de cosas que necesitas comprar. —Puso en su mano una lista similar a la que había recibido en su primer año a la que habían añadido los libros necesarios para cursar 5º curso. Después de que el viejo se fuera, y le dijera que iba a estar Gryffindor, Tom había hablado con Lupin sobre las asignaturas optativas que iba a cursar: Aritmancia, Runas Antiguas y Adivinación, Granger le desaconsejó fervientemente esa última. Comentándolo con ella después se dio cuenta de que compartirían todas las clases excepto Adivinación (ella tenía Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas)

Llegaron al Caldero Chorreante y el licántropo abrió la puerta, sujetándola después para que pudieran pasar y entrando él al final. El lugar no había cambiado nada, incluso tenía el mismo tabernero, el que se llamaba igual que él. Frunció el ceño al pensar aquello. Sin intercambiar palabra se dirigieron al patio que daba acceso al callejón, allí Lupin sacó su varita y golpeó el ladrillo indicado. Una vez abierto el paso comenzaron a avanzar por el callejón Diagon. Tampoco había cambiado nada, algunos negocios habían sido sustituidos por otros, pero nada importante.

—Nuestra primera parada es Gringotts. —Señaló Lupin

—¿Gringotts? ¿No tiene Ry.. Black ya su dinero? —preguntó Granger

—Si, pero vamos a cambiar una parte por dinero muggle.

—Después de comprar aquí todo lo necesario y almorzar volveremos a salir al mundo muggle a comprar algo de ropa. —elaboró la metamorfomaga mientras dirigía la mirada hacia él. —Sería raro que fuese siempre con ropa vieja y desgastada.

Vaya, menos mal, al fin alguien se preocupaba de que tuviera un aspecto digno. Aunque no le atraía la idea de ir de compras al mundo muggle y mucho menos si era para comprar ropa. Fijo la mirada al frente, donde se alzaba el blanco edificio que albergaba la sede del banco. Una vez dentro los atendió uno de los duendes con cara de pocos amigos. Tras realizar un par de gestiones consiguieron cambiar varios galeones por una cantidad considerable de libras que Tom guardó en otra bolsa a parte que le había dado su "prima" para no mezclar el dinero. Cuando estuvieron fuera del banco la castaña preguntó.

—Bueno, ¿ahora dónde? —Pero él ya había empezado a andar con un sitio en mente. No se detuvo hasta estar frente a la puerta de Ollivander's y la abrió con impaciencia haciendo sonar la campanilla que había sobre ella. Los otros se apresuraron en seguirlo dentro. Lupin y Tonks se sentaron en la silla larguirucha, más bien parecía un banco, que había junto a la puerta, Granger se situó juntó a él en el mostrador.

—Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo... —El anciano Ollivander había salido de entre los numerosos estantes pero detuvo su pregunta al ver Tom. La sorpresa era evidente en sus ojos, lo había reconocido. Tom se hizo el inocente.

—Buenos días, señor, me gustaría comprar una varita. —dijo con su tono más amable, dirigiendo una sonrisa encantadora al mago.

—Pero ¿cómo es posible? Tú eres...

—¿Se encuentra bien, señor? —preguntó Tom fingiendo preocupación

—Si, si, disculpa a este anciano. La edad debe estar empezando a afectarme. ¿Cómo has dicho que te llamas, muchacho?

—Thomas Black, señor. —Al final se había quedado con Thomas, al menos no sonaba tan estúpido como "Tom".

—¿Black? —preguntó el anciano confuso.

—Así es, señor. —Bajó la mirada fingiendo estar un poco cohibido. El señor Ollivander sacó la cinta métrica.

—¿Diestro o zurdo?

—Diestro. —Ni siquiera había le había tendido el brazo y el anciano ya estaba midiéndole

—Y dime, joven Black. ¿Vas a Hogwarts?

—En efecto, comenzaré quinto curso en septiembre.

—No suelo vender varitas a jóvenes de quinto curso. —_Mierda... no había pensado en eso... Improvisa algo, ¡rápido!_

—Tenía una. Mi madre se la compró a Gregorovitch en uno de nuestros viajes por Europa, pero se rompió mientras me trasladaba a vivir con mi padrino. —Se giró levemente para mirar a Lupin, dando a entender que se refería a él. —Me temo se cayó de mi bolsillo mientras llevábamos cajas de un lugar a otro, fue bastante torpe por mi parte. Cuando la encontré estaba en el suelo, partida en dos.

—Una verdadera lástima —Comentó Ollivander mientras se paseaba entre cajas y cajas de varitas, la cinta métrica seguía midiéndolo ella sola. Poco después el anciano surgió de entre los estantes con una caja entre sus manos. —Prueba con está. Madera de Olmo, pelo de unicornio, veintiocho centímetros de largo, muy elástica.

Tom la sujetó firmemente pero al instante el otro mago se la quitó.

—No, creo que no. —Volvió a desaparecer por la tienda._ —A ver hasta cuando estamos aquí—_. Pensó Tom con aburrimiento. Ollivander volvió enseguida y le puso otra varita en la mano. —Madera de ébano, pelo de unicornio en el interior, treinta y cuatro centímetros y medio, aunque un poco rígida.

También volvió a quitársela apenas se la dio y a perderse entre los estantes. Tom se estaba empezando a impacientar.

—A ver qué tal esta —dijo mientras salía con otra varita. —Madera de manzano, pluma de fénix, treinta y dos centímetros y medio, bonita y flexible.

Cuando la tuvo entre sus dedos notó un cosquilleo familiar. Tenía su varita.

—¡Espléndido! —exclamó el anciano mago. A su izquierda la sangre sucia le dirigió una amplia sonrisa. Los otros dos se levantaron y se acercaron también mientras el señor Ollivander envolvía cuidadosamente su varita nueva, por la que Tom pagó siete galeones. Al salir se despidieron del anciano mago que les acompañó hasta la puerta. Antes de volver al interior de la puerta le susurró a Tom. —Ha sido un placer... conocerle, señor Black.

Sin pensar mucho en el asunto Tom siguió adelante y sacó la lista de material escolar, Granger caminaba a su lado. Parece ser que estando rodeados por otros magos no había peligro de que escapara, el grupo se veía más relajado.

—Enhorabuena, ya tienes tu varita —le dijo la castaña. Él se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

—Si, ahora ya puedo mataros a todos mientras estáis durmiendo. —La joven le dirigió una mirada horrorizada.

—Era broma —añadió mientras apretaba el paso de vuelta al otro lado del callejón. Al llegar a la altura de Madam Malkin, Túnicas para todas las ocasiones, giró bruscamente la izquierda y entró. Los otros tres lo siguieron inmediatamente. ¿Por qué no podía ir a comprar tranquilamente él solo como había hecho siempre? Ah, ya, porque lo consideraban un asesino psicópata.

La regordeta Madam Malkin lo atendió enseguida y, tras estar un buen rato sobre una banqueta mientras le tomaba las medidas, salió de de la tienda con su nuevo uniforme consistente en varias túnicas, una capa para el invierno, un sombrero y unos guantes de auténtica piel de dragón. Satisfecho con su ropa nueva entró en el siguiente establecimiento: Flourish y Blotts. Ah, cuantas ganas tenía de entrar allí. Se dirigió al mostrador y pidió los libros que aparecían en su lista. Se fijó en que ese año no había ningún libro destinado a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, eso sí que era raro. Mientras el dependiente reunía todos los libros necesarios Tom decidió echar un vistazo por la tienda ahora que tenía dinero de sobra. Granger iba junto a él muy metida en su papel de "jovencita que acompaña a su nuevo amigo para aconsejarle". El licántropo y la metamorfomaga se habían quedado junto a la puerta y, amablemente, se habían ofrecido a cuidar las bolsas que ya llevaban.

Tom deambuló entre los estantes leyendo por encima los diversos títulos hasta llegar a la pequeña sección dedicada a las Artes Oscuras.

—¿Sabes que no puedes comprar eso, verdad? —le advirtió la castaña como si fuese la pequeña vocecilla de su conciencia.

—Ya lo sé, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes. —Siguió avanzando hasta llegar a los libros de defensa. Y comentó con mofa —¿Ésto te parece más adecuado para evitar que surja el mago tenebroso en potencia que hay en mí?

—No veo que haya problema en que compres algo de defensa. —La castaña comenzó a ojear un libro especialmente grueso mientras tanto. Él, por su parte, dirigió la vista al estante. _"Embrujos para embrujados", "Compendio de maldiciones básicas y cómo combatirlas", "Protégete de los fallos y accidentes", "Un Vampiresco Monólogo"_... Nada le llamaba mucho la atención, al final siguió avanzando por la tienda sin comprar nada de aquel estante. Después de haber recorrido todo el local dos veces acabó comprando otros tres libros extra aparte de los necesarios para la escuela: _"Encantamientos y embrujos caídos en el olvido", "Jeroglíficos y logogramas mágicos"_ y _"Hogwarts, una historia"_. Este último porque le había gustado mucho y no quería tener que volver a pedírselo a la sangre sucia si le apetecía re leerlo.

Al salir de la tienda la metamorfomaga sugirió:

—¿Por qué no vamos a comer un helado? Hemos estado casi una hora en Flourish y Blotts y estoy agotada. —Con el dedo señalaba el establecimiento de enfrente: La Heladería de Florean Fortescue.

—Buena idea, tomémonos un descanso —la secundó el otro adulto del grupo. Y ambos se encaminaron hacia allí para sentarse en una de las mesas de la terraza.

—No tenemos que ir si no quieres —le dijo la joven de cabello castaño.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no quiero ir? —respondió él sin entender por qué le decía eso.

—Creía que no te gustaban los dulces. —Ante la confusa mirada de Tom se explicó. —Es que siempre bebes café sólo y cuando tomamos té no quisiste leche ni azúcar.

—Lo que no me gusta es la leche. Y que no le eche azúcar al té o al café no significa que no me gusten los dulces —dijo él como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Oh. —Se limitó a responder ella antes de dirigirse a la mesa que ya ocupaban sus acompañantes. Tom seguía sin entender de dónde había sacado que no le gustaban los dulces. Un momento... quizás por eso no le había llevado tarta. _—Maldita sea, Tom. Deja de pensar en la estúpida tarta—._ Se reprendió mentalmente al tiempo que se sentaba con los demás.

—¿Qué sabor vas a pedir? —Preguntó la castaña. ¿Es que no se callaba nunca? Mirando la carta de helados no tuvo problemas en elegir.

—Fresa

—¿Fresa? —preguntó ella extrañada.

—Sí, fresa. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no puedo? ¿También me está prohibido comer fresas? —A su izquierda escuchó como la metamorfomaga se reía.

—Lo siento, no te enfades —se disculpó su interlocutora. Él ni se molestó en responder esta vez.

Mientras esperaban a que les trajeran su pedido Tom se quedó pensando en el helado, nunca lo había comido. Claro que existía en su época, mas era un lujo que no podían permitirse en el orfanato. En Hogwarts podría haberlo comido, pero nunca vio ninguno en la mesa, seguramente lo consideraban algo propio del verano. Y el verano lo pasaba en el orfanato. Cuando le trajeron una enorme copa de helado con un barquillo y una enorme fresa encima se le hizo la boca agua. _—Uy, es rosa, igual por eso la sangre sucia se sorprendió de que lo pidiera—._ Aunque no entendía esa postura, la verdad ¿qué tenía de malo el rosa? No era un color que fuese a usar en su ropa, como tampoco usaría el amarillo, pero ¿en la comida? Se llevó una cucharada a la boca; estaba delicioso. La castaña debió darse cuenta de que por muy tranquilo que pareciese por fuera, en el fondo devoraba su copa con ansia, o tal vez sólo fuese su forma de disculparse. La cuestión es que le acercó su cuchara llena del helado de trufa que había pedido.

—¿Quieres probar el mío? —le dijo. La respuesta de Tom fue cerrar la boca en torno al bocado que ella le ofrecía, no estaba nada mal... Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se apartó lentamente. Ella retiró la cuchara como si nada y siguió comiendo tan tranquila. ¿Le acababa de dar de comer de su cuchara? ¿Era eso normal en esta época? En la suya desde luego no lo era. Nadie parecía darle importancia al gesto, así que lo dejo pasar tras un último pensamiento: _—Puaj, era su cuchara, he tragado ADN de sangre sucia, ahora estoy infectado. Nota mental: Lavarse los dientes con esmero en cuanto lleguemos a casa—._

Después de la pausa del helado fueron a la tienda de instrumentos mágicos a por una balanza de latón y un telescopio. También compró un amplio set de viales de cristal para la clase de pociones. Cuando salieron de la tienta Tom empezaba a estar bastante cargado de bolsas. Lupin se ofreció a ayudarlo y cogió las bolsas con los libros. Frente a la tienda de instrumentos mágicos estaba situada la papelería "Scribbulus, Tintas de recambio". Allí adquirió varias plumas, tinta y un montón de rollos de pergamino.

Ya habían vuelto a la entrada del callejón, donde se encontraba la tienda de calderos. De ésta que salieron cinco minutos después con un fantástico caldero de peltre. Sólo quedaba ir Slug &amp; Jigger, la botica. Las bolsas que sacaron de allí fueron numerosas porque no sólo tuvo que comprar los ingredientes básicos, sino también todo lo necesario para las pociones más avanzadas. Lupin se ofreció a llevar todas las cosas a Grimmauld Place mediante aparición mientras ellos esperaban allí. Después almorzarían en el Caldero Chorreante antes de volver a salir al mundo muggle.

—¿Seguro que no quieres nada más? ¿Una escoba o una mascota? —Preguntó Granger. Parecía sorprendida de que el único capricho que se había permitido fuesen unos libros.

—Seguro. —Le respondió cansado. Tantas compras lo tenían agotado, se estremecía de pensar que todavía quedaban más. —No me interesa el Quidditch, ni los vuelos ni nada de eso. ¿Y qué hago yo con una mascota? Una lechuza, por ejemplo. ¿Para qué la quiero? No tengo a quien escribir y, en caso de necesitar una puntualmente, puedo usar las del colegio.

—Hay más animales, ¿qué tal un gato?

—Con el tuyo me basta. Y ni se te ocurra sugerir que me compre un sapo.

—¿Y una serpiente? —Miró a ambos lados antes de añadir en un susurro—. Podrías hablar con ella, ¿no?

—Podría, pero eso sería como llevar una pancarta gigante que dijese "Atención, descendiente de Slytherin. Se ruega precaución." —explicó mientras contemplaba el cielo. Ni una sola nube a la vista...

—No tendrías por qué hablarle en público. Vamos a ver si se nota mucho que lo haces. ¡Tonks, vamos a entrar un momento ahí! —dijo mientras lo agarraba del brazo y lo arrastraba hasta dentro de la tienda de animales. La bruja de cabello temporalmente rubio los despidió con un gesto de la mano como si la situación le pareciese divertida y se quedó fuera vigilando la puerta de la tienda.

El interior estaba atestado de jaulas, repletas de todo tipo de animales, haciendo que quedara poco espacio libre para moverse. Tras ojear un poco la castaña divisó un terrario en un rincón, en cuyo interior había una serpiente de probablemente no muchos meses de edad. En toda su longitud el color de sus escamas se dividía una serie de anillas blancas y negras, sus ojos oscuros miraban hacia un rincón del terrario. La joven a su izquierda lo apremió con su mirada.

—_Buenas tardes. ¿Serpiente Rey de California, verdad?_ —La serpiente se giró inmediatamente al oír el siseo en que se había convertido su voz y se aproximó al cristal del terrario tras el que estaba agachado Tom.

—_Vaya, nunca había hablado con un humano_. —contestó suavemente el reptil, era una hembra.

—_No somos muchos los que hablamos tu lengua._

—¿Qué le has dicho? —preguntó Granger intrigada

—Que la lengua pársel es un don destinado a unos pocos. —No había dicho exactamente eso, pero así sonaba mucho mejor. Y la castaña no lo sabría de todas formas.

—_¿Quién es?_ —preguntó la serpiente observando a la castaña por un momento antes de volver a centrar su mirada en él. Tom también la miró levemente antes de contestar.

—_Una sangre sucia._

—_¿Qué haces con una sangre sucia?_

—_No me queda otro remedio que soportarla. Aunque espero que no sea por mucho más tiempo._

—¿Que te ha dicho de mi? ¿Qué dices de mi?

—¿Eh?

—Los dos me habéis mirado, ¿de qué habláis?

—Dice que eres fea. —Soltó esa mentira con toda la tranquilidad del mundo—. Yo no he tenido más remedio que estar de acuerdo.

—Qué simpáticos sois los dos— lo acusó ella frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Puedo ayudaros en algo? - Preguntó tras ellos la dueña del negocio al salir de la trastienda. La castaña se apresuró en contestarle.

—Si, buenas tardes. Quería algo para mi gato, últimamente se atraganta más de lo normal con las bolas de pelo. —explió la castaña a toda velocidad mientras se dirigía al mostrador. Mientras las dos brujas hablaban Tom se despidió de la serpiente.

—_Lo siento, pequeña, he de irme ya._

—_¿Tan pronto? ¿Vas a volver?_

—_No lo sé, en este momento soy tan libre aquí fuera como tú ahí dentro._ —Se levantó sin decir nada más y se acercó al mostrador.

—... cinco galeones.

—¿Nos vamos ya? - Su voz sonó más molesta de lo que había pretendido.

—Si, claro. Gracias de nuevo, señora, buenas tardes —dijo la castaña mientras cogía una pequeña bolsita que le tendía la otra bruja.

—Adiós muchachos. —Los despidió la dependienta. Tom ni siquiera respondió.

Fuera los esperaban la metamorfomaga y el licántropo, que ya había regresado, charlando animadamente.

—¿Algo interesante? —Preguntó su querida y falsa primita.

—Oh, no, sólo necesitaba un tónico para Crookshanks —contestó la sangre sucia enseguida. ¿Entonces lo de la serpiente a qué había venido? ¿Era sólo una excusa para poder entrar en la tienda? ¿O es que le divertía verlo hablar pársel como si fuera un espectáculo de circo?

Tras una cuantiosa comida en el Caldero Chorreante volvieron a salir al mundo muggle y pasaron el resto de la tarde yendo de una tienda a otra de Charing Cross Road. Hasta que no estuvieron cargados de bolsas con ropa no volvieron a la estación de metro. Para cuando llegaron a Grimmauld Place era casi la hora de la cena. Nada más entrar todos salieron a recibirlos, bueno, a recibir a los otros tres, diciéndoles que Potter se había librado de la expulsión y había sido absuelto de todos los cargos. _—Pues bien por él—_ Pensó secamente Tom mientras cogía todas las bolas y se iba a su habitación. Tan absortos estaban todos celebrando la noticia que no se percataron de como había huido escaleras arriba.

Una vez en la tranquilidad de su habitación dejó las bolsas en el suelo junto a las que el licántropo puso allí antes. Le gustaría poder empezar a hacer la maleta, pero el baúl que había encargado no estaría listo hasta el día siguiente, y dudaba que lo dejasen salir otra vez para ir a recogerlo. Se agachó y rebuscó entre las bolsas hasta que dio con una repleta de libros, pero no los que había comprado en Flourish y Blotts, no. A ninguno de sus acompañantes les había sorprendió interrumpir su ida y venida a tiendas de ropa para meterse en una librería muggle. Allí Tom compró un diccionario de latín y una guía para autodidactas con conocimientos previos de la lengua. Así como, para sorpresa de la sangre sucia, un par de obras para leer y perfeccionar el idioma; "De Bello Gallico" de Julio César y el "Corpus Catuliano" que reunía 116 poemas de Catulo. Siendo el latín el idioma más usado en el entorno de la magia consideró que era necesario dominarlo desde que puso un pie en Hogwarts. En 5 años había avanzado bastante, al igual que con el francés, pero aún le quedaba mucho por aprender. Sacó de la bolsa de papel la guía para autodidactas y el diccionario, éste último sólo para no tener que levantarse otra vez si lo necesitaba. Se volvió hacia la cama y continuó con su rutina de quedarse allí tirado leyendo. _—Un momento, los dientes—_. Recordó de golpe y salió disparado al cuarto de baño.

* * *

_Ginny_

Las cartas de Hogwarts llegaron el día antes del inicio de curso. A Ginny le pareció una faena para todo el que tuviera que comprar muchas cosas. ¿Y los de familia muggle que vivieran lejos? Ellos no podían aparecerse ni usar polvos flu. Empezó a colocar sus túnicas ordenadamente en el interior del baúl. A su lado Hermione hacía lo propio con sus libros.

—Enseguida vuelvo. —le dijo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, iría al baño o algo. Estaba doblando bien sus jerseys cuando sonó la puerta.

—Adelante —respondió inmediatamente pensando que sería uno de sus hermanos. Escuchó ruido de pasos a su espalda, pero cuando quien quiera que fuese permaneció en silencio. Se volvió hacia él y frunció el ceño nada más verlo —¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Yo también me alegro de verte. —Ginny no había visto nunca una sonrisa tan falsa como la que le dedicó el moreno en ese momento. Y estaba segura de que él lo sabía, no podía haberse vuelto tan mal actor de un día para otro.

—Déjate de tonterías, Ryddle ¿Qué quieres?

—¿Yo? Sólo venía a disfrutar de tu compañía —comentó tranquilamente mientras se sentaba en la cama de Hermione, juntó a Crookshanks. Llevaba dos libros en la mano que dejó sobre la colcha sin dejar de mirar a la pelirroja. Una vez tuvo las manos libres las depositó en la cama y apoyó su peso en los brazos, sus piernas estaban estiradas frente a él, con los pies cruzados. ¿Quién se creía que era para comportarse como si el lugar le perteneciera y ponerse tan cómodo? Estaba a punto de soltarle un par de insultos bien merecidos cuando alguien se le adelantó.

—¡Ahh! - Ryddle levantó la mano que Crookshanks acababa de morderle. _—¡Bravo, Crookshanks!—_ lo felicitó mentalmente Ginny. —¡Estúpido bicho!, ¡¿Quieres elegir de una maldita vez si me odias o no?!

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hermione que entraba de nuevo en la habitacción y, al parecer, había oído el grito desde fuera.

—Pasa que tu pelusa con patas me ha atacado. Otra vez. —Le reprochó Ryddle con cara de pocos amigos. Hermione lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó incrédula.

—Venía a devolverte eso —respondió él señalando los dos volúmenes que había sobre la cama.

—Espera, ¿le has estado prestando libros? —la acusó Ginny. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de... de... ¡eso!? Creía que el odio hacia Ryddle era algo que compartían todos en la casa. ¿No habían decidido todos ignorarlo? Bueno, nunca habían dicho nada al respecto de ignorarlo. ¡Pero no tendría que hacer falta!

—Prestado sin permiso —puntualizó Ryddle mirando a Ginny maliciosamente. Espera... ¿Quiere decir eso que se los había quitado? ¿Entonces por que había ido a devolvérselos? !Aghhh, maldito bastardo! ¡Sólo quería causar problemas, por eso había ido! Seguro que sólo le había quitado cosas a Hermione para hacer que se pelearan entre ellas. ¡Pues no lo iba a conseguir!

—¡Largo de aquí! —Se armó de valor y empezó a empujarlo hacia la puerta.

—Vale, vale, ya me voy. Nos vemos en la cena. —Se despidió socarronamente el moreno antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—¡Ni se te ocurra arruinar la fiesta!

—Intenta detenerme sopa de tomate. —Añadió con una risa fría antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

—¡Ahhhhh! ¡Me saca de quicio! —exclamó mientras agarraba su cepillo del pelo y lo tiraba contra la puerta.

—Ginny, cálmate. No ha pasado nada. —Hermione trató de tranquilizarla.

—No puedo, siempre es igual. No lo soporto. —Se sentó en su cama tratando de calmarse. Hermione se arrodilló frente a ella y le puso las manos sobre las rodillas

—Lo mejor es no dejar que te moleste, si lo haces sólo estarías cayendo en su juego. —La pelirroja suspiró y puso sus manos sobre las de su amiga. —Ginny, piénsalo un poco; Ryddle lleva todo el verano aquí encerrado, sin hablar con nadie y sin nada que hacer. Nosotros somos lo único que altera esa rutina de no hacer nada, somos su única distracción. Cuando nos habla y hace esos comentarios es sólo para conseguir una reacción de nosotros, una reacción negativa a ser posible. Enfadándote sólo le estás dando lo que quiere: algo con lo que divertirse y pasar el rato.

—Lo sé, pero es mas difícil hacerlo que decirlo. No quiero que estropee lo de esta noche. Papá y mamá están tan contentos con lo de Ron... Por una noche podrán olvidarse de que Percy no está. ¡Si ese imbécil lo hecha todo a perder juro que lo mato!

—Venga Gin, sólo es una noche, no puede hacer tanto daño en una sola noche. —Ella se limitó a levantar una ceja dejando ver a la castaña que dudaba de sus palabras. - Bueno, quizás si. Pero mañana se habrá acabado todo. Volveremos a Hogwarts y no tendrás que verlo más de lo necesario. Piensa en mí, que tengo que soportarlo en casi todas las clases, eso sí que es malo. Y además, mañana volverás a ver a Michael.

Ginny suspiró. Hermione tenía razón, siempre la tenía. Pero no podía quitarse la preocupación de encima. Esperaba realmente que todo fuese bien.

Al final resultó que Hermione tenía razón: Rydlle se comportó. No soltó ningún comentario grosero ni hizo enfadar a nadie. De hecho, la única persona con la que habló fue Hermione y apenas fue un susurro mientras ambos contemplaban la pancarta en la que habían escrito "Felicidades Ron y Hermione Nuevos Prefectos" Nadie se se dio cuenta de esa pequeña interacción salvo ella, que los observaba con el ceño fruncido. Tomó un sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla mientras fingía estar concentrada en lo que los gemelos decían a su lado, pero no dejaba de vigilar a Ryddle. Mientras lo veía comer en un rincón tuvo un mal presentimiento. Estaba demasiado tranquilo, se comportaba demasiado bien. Le dio la impresión de que era la calma que precedía la tormenta y deseó con todas sus fuerzas estar equivocada.

* * *

**NdA2: Un poco corto y aburrido, lo sé. Personalmente este capítulo no me ha gustado nada, espero poder remontar para el siguiente. Por cierto, me acorde en el último momento de que el cumpleaños de Ginny es el 11 de agosto y, según los libros, la vista de Harry es el 12. Me pareció muy raro que la noche antes, supuestamente la del 11 no mencionasen que era el cumple de Ginny. Por muy preocupados que estuvieran por Harry, me extrañaría que los Weasley no hubiesen celebrado el cumpleaños de la menor de sus miembros así que me tomé la libertad de hacerlo aquí. También me sirvió para mostrar las reflexiones de Tom con respecto al tema y seguir explorando su lado más humano. Pero bueno, ahora que va a ganar un poco más de libertad en el castillo, armado con una varita y demás, espero poder mostrar algo más del Tom que todos conocemos. **  
**Nos leemos pronto, un saludo! :3**


	6. Chapter 6: Hogar, dulce hogar

**NdA: Por fin van Hogwarts! No sabéis las ganas que tenía de llegar hasta aquí. Por el bien de mi cerebro y de la originalidad de esta historia después de este capítulo intentaré evitar escenas exactas del libro. Por que para eso leemos el original y ya está. Aunque a veces no lo voy a poder evitar, por ejemplo cuando vayan al ministerio o formen el ED. Por otra parte una mala noticia: Las vacaciones se acabaron y he vuelto a clase. Eso significa menos actualizaciones, lo siento ;_;**

**Un pequeño inciso, ¿alguien ha visto a Very Potter Musical? De ser así "A mis brazos!" De no ser así: os lo recomiendo encarecidamente. Es un musical muy divertido hecho hecho por el grupo Starkid. En Youtube lo podéis encontrar entero subtitulado. Al igual que sus continuaciones A Very Potter Sequel (mi favorito) y A Very Potter Senior Year. Tenéis que verlo, en serio. Amareis a Draco, os reiréis con Voldemort, Ron no parará de comer, Harry casi no soltará la guitarra, Hermione será una calco algo exagerado de los libros y Ginny... dejémoslo en que es un poco tonta.**

**Como siempre agradecer a TsukihimePrincess, Schlaf Ruternless, susan-black7, VictoryReed, Damae, Lity, mlma21 y Emma3mikan por sus reviews que me animan y que tanto me alegran el día.**

**\- VictoryReed: Me hubiera gustado darle a Tom una mascota, la verdad. Pero Hermione casi no lo conoce, así que habría quedado raro que se la regalara. Sólo le dio un empujoncito para que tuviese alguien con quien hablar que no fuese a juzgarlo como hacen los demás. Desgraciadamente no le salió bien. Aunque la posibilidad sigue estando ahí. A título personal, la serpiente rey de california me parece una preciosidad.**

**\- Damae: Lo del manzano tiene su explicación. Inicialmente iba a poner ébano, porque me encanta esa madera, pero luego pensé "Shemyaza, no estamos hablando de ti." Así que decidí cambiarlo. Busque el horóscopo celta (que va por árboles), vi que el de Tom sería el manzano, et voulà. Lo que si que miré en Pottermore fue el centro de la varita. Parece ser que el pelo de unicornio es el que peor va para las Artes Oscuras, por eso Ollivander le ofrece primero ese centro, Ya que, como tú has dicho, lo reconoció.**

* * *

_Tom_

_—Me aburro—._ Canturreó mentalmente mientras devoraba un alita de pollo. Seguido de un rápido recorrido con la mirada a la estancia. Black, Lupin y Tonks hablaban con la sangre sucia y la pelirroja sobre quién había sido prefecto y quién no, según le pareció escuchar. La señora Weasley y su hijo mayor estaban enfrascados en una discusión sobre el pelo de este último. El pecoso no paraba de hablar de su escoba nueva a todo aquel dispuesto a escucharle sin darse cuenta de lo pesado que era con el tema. Los gemelos parecían estar comprando algo de contrabando a Fletcher. Bla bla blablá blalabla, a eso le sonaba todo. Si todas las fiestas eran así no se imaginaba por qué a la gente le gustaban tanto. Él que pensaba que sólo las fiestas de Slughorn eran tan aburridas... Por lo visto se equivocaba. Deberían implantar la asistencia a fiestas como cura del insomnio.

Todos parecían estar sorprendidos de que hubieran nombrado prefecto a Weasley en vez de a Potter, aunque algunos lo disimulaban más que otros. Pensó cuando Shacklebolt dio su opinión abiertamente a Moody. Si alguien se hubiese molestado en preguntarle a él, habría dicho que no se habría molestado en nombrar a ninguno de los dos, habría proclamado el cargo desierto. En lo más profundo de su mente surgió una pequeña duda: Si ellos dos eran los mejores chicos del curso, ¿Cómo serían los demás? No quería ni pensarlo. Por otro lado no le sorprendió tanto que nombraban a la sangre sucia; llevaba la palabra empollona escrita en la frente. Y encima al viejo parecía caerle bien.

Nadie se había acercado a hablar con él en toda la noche. Aunque él tampoco había hecho muchos esfuerzos por integrarse, la única persona a la que había dirigido la palabra había sido la sangre sucia. Sólo fue un leve susurro en el que dijo —¿No crees que esa pancarta es un poco exagerada? Intentan dejar demasiado claro qué es lo que están celebrando. Estoy seguro de que sólo la han puesto para disimular y que en realidad están celebrando que se libran de mí—. La castaña se llevó una mano a la boca para ocultar la risita que le provocó su comentario. Antes de alejarse sonriendo le había respondido: —Si esa es tu particular forma de darme la enhorabuena, gracias—. No, no lo había sido. Si hubiese querido darle la enhorabuena habría dicho —enhorabuena—, no era una palabra tan difícil de pronunciar. Bueno, puede que el pecoso tuviera problemas para hacerlo en ese momento, dado que tenía la boca a rebosar de pastel de carne. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un grito en el piso superior. Moddy, Lupin y Black salieron corriendo por las escaleras. ¿Qué narices pasaba ahora?

¿Un boggart? ¿Por eso tanto escándalo? Pensó una hora después, cuando ya se encontraba en la soledad de su habitación. De camino había escuchado algo al respecto, pero no le prestó mucha atención. Abrió su baúl y guardo sus nuevos ejemplares de "_Teoría de defensa mágica_", de Wilbert Slinkhard y _"Libro reglamentario de hechizo, 5º curso"_, de Miranda Goshawk, que la señora Weasley tan "amablemente" le había comprado. Las listas de Hogwarts habían llegado esa misma mañana y la mujer se había ofrecido a comprar los libros de todos mientras ellos preparaban el equipaje. Al decir todos se había visto obligada a incluir a Tom también, aunque a éste no le habría extrañado que fingiese olvidarse de él. Dio un resoplido, ¿cómo iban a preparar el equipaje si les faltaban cosas? Colocó los dos libros a la derecha, donde había dejado un hueco preparado para ellos y cerró la tapa del baúl. Ahora sí, su equipaje estaba listo. Por primera vez desde que se lo habían dicho, sintió que realmente iba a volver a Hogwarts.

A la mañana siguiente fue el primero en levantarse y estar listo en el vestíbulo. Poco después empezó el jaleo en la casa. Todos corrían nerviosos de un lado para otro. Los gemelos habían encantado sus baúles para que bajaran solos y habían golpeado a su hermana haciendo que bajara dos tramos de escalones rodando. Tom la observó caer a dos metros de él y no pudo evitar empezar a reírse allí mismo. Tanto ella como su madre le dirigieron miradas fulminantes a las que no hizo ni el menor caso. Sólo faltaban las cosas de Potter, a quien no había visto en toda la mañana. Ansioso por salir de una vez de aquella casa de locos fue a buscarlo a su habitación.

—... que Voldemort intentaba pasar desapercibido, así que no irás a decirme que piensa saltar desde detrás de un cubo de basura para matarme, ¿verdad?

—En realidad prefiero esconderme detrás de los buzones, los cubos de basura huelen mal —respondió Tom entrando en la habitación y respondiendo al comentario como si hubiesen estado hablando de él. —¿Queréis bajar de una vez?

—Ryddle tiene razón, si no nos vamos pronto perderemos el tren, eso seguro... —Apremió la sangre sucia.

—¿Queréis bajar ahora mismo, por favor? —Gritó la señora Weasley.

Tom vio como la castaña daba un brinco mientras él se disponía a salir de la habitación. En el vestíbulo el retrato de la señora Black, ¿su supuesta abuela? lanzaba furiosos aullidos. La señora Weasley se encargaba de dar instrucciones a todos cuando...

—¡Oh, por favor, Sirius! ¡Dumbledore dijo que no! —gritó mujer de cabello rojizo a un enorme perro negro que había aparecido junto a Harry.

—¿De dónde ha salido eso? —le preguntó Tom a la sangre sucia, la cual se hallaba delante, de espaldas a él.

—Ah, ¿no lo sabías? —contestó ella girándose para mirarlo—. Sirius es un animago.

Oh, que bonito, ahora era el bastardo de un perro. Las cosas iban mejorando día a día. Se habían dividido en grupos para ir a la estación: En primer lugar iría Potter con la metamorfomaga, la señora Weasley y "un perro". Después irían el pecoso, la sangre sucia y él acompañados por el señor Weasley y otro guardia que al final no se presentó, un tal Sturgis Podmore. El último grupo estaba formado por los gemelos, la pelirroja y Lupin. Moody se encargó de llevar el equipaje, cosa que alivió a Tom ya que no le apetecía estar 20 minutos cargando con su baúl. El trayecto hasta la estación fue de lo más aburrido, lo más interesante que pasó fue ver al señor Weasley emocionándose con un coche patrulla que los adelantó junto a un semáforo.

Una vez en la estación las despedidas y los abrazos se sucedieron unos a otros. Tom se giró para subir al tren cuando notó una mano en su hombro, era Lupin.

—Bueno, Thomas, espero que tengas un buen curso. —¿Eh? ¿Qué le estaba diciendo? —Diviértete y haz muchos amigos. —Lupin lo abrazó, Tom se quedó muy rígido; no estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico, mucho menos a los abrazos. Mientras le palmeaba la espalda, el licántropo añadió alegremente. —Escríbeme pronto. Y no te metas en líos, ¿de acuerdo?

La mirada que le dirigió al decir eso tenía dos significados ocultos: 1 -Compórtate. 2 -Sígueme el juego. Ahora lo entendía todo, formaba parte de la farsa. Habría sido muy raro que su padrino no se despidiera de él, por eso lo había hecho.

—Tranquilo, Remus, tendré cuidado. Nos vemos en vacaciones. —Si había algo a lo que Tom estaba acostumbrado, era fingir ser el joven perfecto. Subió al tren junto a los demás y los observó saludar con la mano desde la ventanilla.

—No ha debido acompañarnos. —Granger parecía preocupada.

—Vamos, no seas así —dijo el pelirrojo de las pecas. —Hacía meses que no veía la luz del sol, pobre hombre.

Tom se dedicó a mirar por la ventana mientras los gemelos se iban a buscar a sus amigos. Sin observar al resto de sus acompañantes escuchó como los dos nuevos prefectos se disculpaban y se alejaban hacia la parte posterior del tren para buscar los compartimentos de prefectos. Se había quedado solo con Potter y Weasley.

—¡Vamos! —dijo ella. —Si nos damos prisa podremos guardarles sitio.

—Tienes razón —replicó el moreno. Apenas habían comenzado a alejarse con sus cosas cuando Potter se giro hacia él: —¿Vienes o qué?

Tom, se sorprendió al escuchar la pregunta. —¿Disculpa?

—¿Qué si no vienes? —repitió el otro moreno con el ceño fruncido. —Oye, a mí tampoco me hace gracia, pero no pienso dejarte merodeando solo por el tren. Vamos.

Tom estuvo tentado de ignorarlo, pero finalmente se encogió de hombros y los siguió. Por el camino se fijó en como muchos de sus nuevos compañeros observaban a Potter, incluso se daban codazos y lo señalaban. ¿Qué se había perdido? En el último vagón se encontraron con un chico de cara redonda que tiraba de su baúl con una mano y llevaba un sapo en la otra.

—¡Hola, Harry! —saludó, jadeando—. ¡Hola, Ginny! ¡Y hola!... eh...

—Éste es Thomas Black, es nuevo. —Lo presentó Potter con desgana. —Black, éste es Neville Longbottom, está en nuestro curso.

—Encantado. —dijo Neville Longbottom. —Oye, ¿has dicho Black?

—¿Por qué estás en medio del pasillo, Neville? —Lo interrumpió Ginny, antes de que pudiera decir nada más.

—Oh, es que el tren va lleno... No encuentro asiento...

—Pero ¿qué dices? —dijo la pelirroja mirando en el compartimento que había tras el chico del sapo. —En este compartimento hay sitio, sólo está Lunática Lovegood.

El chico murmuró algo, pero él no llegó a distinguir qué era. La pelirroja le contestó que la supuesta lunática era muy simpática y se metió al compartimento sin pensarlo. Los otros dos entraron detrás y, con un suspiro Tom los siguió. Una vez dentro colocaron los baúles en el portaequipajes y se sentaron. Weasley les presentó a la otra chica; Luna Lovegood. Basándose en su aspecto habría sido capaz de definirla con una sola palabra: chiflada. Ignoró las presentaciones hasta que, tras oír su "nombre" la joven rubia se volvió hacia él.

—¿Black? ¿Cómo Sirius Black? —oreguntó directamente.

—Sí, es mi padre. —Supuso que esa iba a ser una pregunta que tendría que responder muy a menudo.

—Vaya. —Se limitó a decir Lovegood y volvió a centrar sus saltones ojos en la revista que estaba leyendo... ¿del revés? Comprobado: chiflada.

Mientras la chiflada se ocultaba tras su revista los otros tres empezaron a hablar de una planta que tenía Longbottom. La conversación le interesaba tan poco que se dedicó a contemplar el paisaje por la ventana hasta que un líquido verde, pegajoso y maloliente salió de la planta, salpicando la totalidad del compartimento y manchándolos a todos. Tom cerró los ojos tratando de contener la rabia. Se apuntó a si mismo con su nueva varita e inmediatamente volvió a estar impecable, no se molestó en limpiar a los demás. Por fin había estrenado su varita, aunque hubiese preferido que fuese con un hechizo más interesante que _fregotego_. Se giró para ver como una chica de cabello largo y negro había aparecido por la puerta, pero apenas había saludado a Potter cuando se fue. Como odiaba no conocer a nadie pero que todos se conocieran entre ellos, lo hacía sentir en desventaja. Weasley formuló el mismo hechizo que había usado él, aunque en su caso de forma verbal, y limpió los restos de líquido verde mientras Longbottom se disculpaba.

Después de comer el otro pelirrojo y la sangre sucia llegaron al compartimento y empezaron a explicar quienes eran los demás prefectos. Y él, para variar, no se enteró de nada. Empezaba a estar incómodo con tanta gente allí metida. Alguien debió decir algo gracioso porque todos se rieron simultáneamente, pero lo que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento fue la risa de la chica rubia. De hecho, con el ataque de risa había dejado caer al suelo la revista que leía, Potter la recogió. La cara que puso mientras leía si que era de risa.

—¿Hay algo que valga la pena? —preguntó el pecoso, que también había estado leyendo.

—Pues claro que no —contestó la castaña. —El Quisquilloso es pura basura, lo sabe todo el mundo.

—Perdona. Mi padre es el director —dijo Lovegood con un tono de voz mucho más serio que el que había usado hasta ahora. Granger se apresuró a intentar arreglar su metedura de pata. Idiota, él habría seguido haciendo comentarios en lugar de disculparse. Justo entonces la puerta se volvió a abrir._ —¿Y ahora quién? ¿Es que va a venir todo Hogwarts?—_ pensó molesto.

—¿Qué? —preguntó bruscamente Potter.

—Cuida tus modales, Potter, o tendré que castigarte —dijo el chico que acababa de entrar. Tenía el pelo lacio y rubio, tez pálida y arrastraba las palabras al hablar. —Mira, a mí me han nombrado prefecto y a ti no, lo cual significa que yo tengo derecho a imponer castigos y tú no. —Vaya, ¿había llegado a esa conclusión él solito? Ese chico era un genio.

—Ya, pero tú eres un imbécil y yo no, así que lárgate de aquí y déjanos en paz. —Vaya, Potter había respondido en condiciones, eso era nuevo. Los otros debieron opinar lo mismo porque se echaron a reír.

—Dime, Potter ¿qué se siente siendo el mejor después de Weasley?

—Cállate, Malfoy —dijo la sangre sucia. ¿Malfoy? ¿No había un tipo llamado así en su época?

—Veo que he puesto el dedo en la yaga —sentenció Malfoy sin dejar de sonreír. Entonces posó sus ojos en él. —¿Y ese quién es? ¿Un nuevo secuaz de Potter?

¿Secuaz? ¿Acaso tenía pinta de secuaz de pacotilla como los dos que acompañaban al rubio?

—Y encima no es capaz de hablar. Cada vez te los buscas más estúpidos, ¿eh, Potter?

Suficiente. Nadie llamaba estúpido a Lord Voldemort. Antes de que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando Malfoy dio una voltereta hacia atrás y se quedó pegado de cara a la pared del pasillo, boca abajo. Tom guardó su varita en el bolsillo de la túnica, que se había puesto antes de comer, cerró la puerta del compartimento de un portazo y volvió a sentarse en su sitio como si nada, ignorando los rostros boquiabiertos de sus acompañantes.

* * *

_Hermione_

¿En qué momento había sacado Ryddle la varita? No se había dado cuenta de que lo había hecho hasta que lo vio guardarla. Ryddle era... por una vez en su vida no sabía que palabra usar. El talento que acababa de demostrar era descomunal. Los movimientos de su mano habían sido precisos, pero tan rápidos que no había podido leerlos. Y no sólo eso, sino que había usado un encantamiento no verbal, lo cual era extremadamente difícil. Más aún si se hacía tan de repente, sin previo aviso ni tiempo de preparación. Y él lo había hecho todo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Hermione tuvo que admitir que Ryddle tenía talento, mucho más del que había imaginado previamente.

El viaje siguió sin más percances. De vez en cuando Hermione miraba a su derecha, donde se encontraba Ryddle observando el paisaje junto a la ventana. Quizás había sido un error dejar que asistiera a Hogwarts. Sabiendo de lo que era capaz, haberle dado una varita le empezaba a parecer un error. Todavía recordaba como bromeó con lanzarle un imperius y le había dicho que no era la peor maldición que conocía. No quería ni imaginarse cual era la peor. _—Bueno, tranquila, Hermione—_ Se dijo—._ A Malfoy no parece haberle lanzado nada peligroso. Igual se comporta. Merlín, que se comporte._

—Será mejor que nos cambiemos —dijo a sus compañeros al darse cuenta de que casi estaban llegando a su destino. Hasta ahora el único que se había puesto la túnica era Ryddle.

Ron y ella tenían que supervisar que hubiera orden en la estación, por lo que dejaron a Crookshanks y a Pig al cuidado de los otros y salieron al andén. Allí escucharon los habituales gritos de —¡Los de primero pónganse en fila aquí, por favor! ¡Todos los de primero conmigo!— Pero la voz no era la de siempre. Aquellos gritos no pertenecían a Hagrid, sino a una mujer; la profesora Grubbly-Plank, que el año pasado había sustituido temporalmente a Hagrid como profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Ron y ella intercambiaron miradas preocupadas mientras ponían orden entre un grupo de alborotados Ravenclaws de segundo año. Al rato pudieron volver a reunirse con sus amigos, que se encontraban frente a los carruajes sin caballo. Ron preguntó por Pig y ella lo propio con su gato. Ginny apareció entre la multitud con éste. Harry preguntó por algo relacionado caballos pero Hermione no le prestó atención mientras subía a un carruaje tras la pelirroja. Por la ventanilla escuchó a Harry y a Ron discutir sobre unos caballos que tiraban de los carruajes. ¿De qué hablaban?, los carruajes siempre habían andado solos. Ryddle, que había entrado tras ellas, resopló.

—¿Algo que compartir, Ryddle? —le preguntó.

—Si no lo sabes tú, yo no pienso decirte nada.

Pasaron todo el trayecto hacia el castillo discutiendo la ausencia de Hagrid. A su lado, Ryddle ni se inmutaba, aunque Hermione sabía que lo conocía de sobra. Después de todo, Ryddle había sido el causante de que expulsaran a Hagrid.

Una vez en el Gran Comedor Luna se separó de ellos para sentarse en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Los demás se dirigieron hacia la de Gryffindor. Tom Ryddle iba en último lugar y dirigía miradas furtivas a la mesa de Slytherin.

—Gryffindor no es tan malo, ya verás —le aseguró ella.

—Eso dices tú —la cortó él. No parecía estar de buen humor, mejor dejarlo. Se sentaron junto a Parvati y Lavander y centraron su atención en la mesa alta, en la que tampoco estaba Hagrid.

—¿Quién es esa? —preguntó Ron señalando a una mujer bajita y rechoncha que llevaba una espantosa chaqueta de punto rosa.

—¡Es Umbridge! —respondió Harry.

—Estaba en la vista, trabaja para Fudge.

—Bonita chaqueta —comentó Ron con ironía.

—Trabaja para Fudge —iIntervino ella—. Entonces, ¿qué demonios hace aquí?

—Espiar, ¿qué si no? —respondió Ryddle con desgana mirando también a la mesa de los profesores. Pero a diferencia de ellos su mirada no se había detenido en Umbridge, sino que iba de un lado a otro de la mesa.

El Sombrero Seleccionador les deleitó con una canción especialmente larga, una advertencia de lo que se avecinaba más bien, que provocó murmullos por todo el comedor. Hermione intentó concentrarse en la ceremonia de selección, pero le fue imposible. Sentía que las cosas habían cambiado y, en ese momento, deseó con todas sus fuerzas volver a ser una niña de primer año. Una niña que acababa de llegar a un mundo fantástico, que no era consciente de los peligros que acechaban aquella paz.

Cuando la ceremonia acabó los platos se llenaron de comida y dio comienzo el banquete. Empezó a servirse patatas y carne asada cuando Ryddle se inclinó hacia ella.

—Tengo un par de preguntas.

—Adelante. —Lo apremió ella mientras añadía salsa a sus patatas.

—Los profesores, háblame de ellos.

—A ver... ¿Por dónde puedo empezar? —dijo pensativa, tras lo que se llevó una patata a la boca. Ryddle la observaba entre cucharada y cucharada de su sopa de calabaza. —La profesora McGonagall es la jefa de nuestra casa —comenzó mientras la señalaba entre los profesores—. Enseña Transformaciones. Es muy estricta, pero justa. A Binns supongo que lo conoces. —El joven asintió con la cabeza— Bien, eso que me ahorro. Umbridge supongo que dará Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, sé tanto de ella como tú. Snape se encarga de Pociones; Es el jefe de la casa Slytherin y siempre favorece a sus estudiantes frente a los demás. Es serio, estricto y a veces casi cruel. Pero debo admitir que es todo un experto en su materia. El profesor Flitwick... —Su explicación fue interrumpida por una voz frente a ellos.

—No te había visto nunca, ¿eres nuevo? —Lavender se dirigió a Ryddle ignorando el hecho de que éste ya estaba hablando con otra persona.

—Así es, comienzo 5º curso. Mi nombre es Thomas, Thomas Black —contestó el moreno. Vaya, el muchacho perfecto vuelve a hacer su aparición.

—¿Black? ¿Cómo Sirius Black? —preguntó Parvati sin andarse por las ramas.

—Eso me temo... disculpa, no tengo el gusto conocer vuestros nombre.

—¡Oh! Que tonta soy. —dijo ella con una risita—. Yo soy Parvati Patil y ella es Lavender Brown. También vamos a 5º

—Encantado. Será un placer asistir a clase con vosotras —respondió con modales propios de un caballero. Sus interlocutoras soltaron una risita mientras les brillaban los ojos. _—Oh, por favor, no_ —pensó Hermione. Lo último que quería era que las dos se pasasen el día comentando lo maravilloso y apuesto que era Ryddle, después de todo tenía que compartir dormitorio con ellas. Con un resoplido decidió centrarse en la conversación que sus amigos mantenían con Nick Casi Decapitado. Mientras devoraba silenciosamente su cena, que empezaba a quedarse fría.

Cuando el banquete hubo finalizado Dumbledore inició su habitual discurso de bienvenida. Pero, por primera vez, Hermione no le estaba prestando atención. La voz de Umbridge fue lo que la sacó de sus pensamientos. Un momento... ¿acababa de interrumpir el discurso de Dumbledore para dar uno propio? Si, lo había hecho. Y su discurso fue auténtica basura. En los rostros de sus amigos vio como su opinión era compartida. Todavía sin poderse creer la cantidad de chorradas que había soltado con toda intención de manipularlos, se levantó y llamó a los de primer año para guiarlos hasta la Torre de Gryffindor junto con Ron.

* * *

_Harry_

Cuando Ron y Hermione se alejaron con los de primero Harry se dirigió él solo hacia los dormitorios. O eso creía al principio, en seguida se dio cuenta de que Ryddle lo seguía.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿A ti que te parece? —Ah, claro. El maldito Voldemort ahora era su compañero de habitación. Emprendió nuevamente el rumbo hacia la Torre de Gryffindor, esa vez con Ryddle a su lado.

—¿Sabes el camino?

—Si lo supiera no te seguiría.

—Me caes mal.

—¿En serio? Que decepción, yo que pensaba que eramos los mejores amigos que han pisado nunca este castillo. Ahora tendré que encerrarme en el baño a llorar hasta que un basilisco me mate.

Se había pasado. ¿Cómo podía burlarse de lo que le había hecho a Myrtle? ¿Cómo podía importarle tan poco haber matado a una persona inocente? Miró a ambos lados del pasillo y, aprovechando que estaban solos, sacó la varita y apuntó a Ryddle con ella.

—Escúchame bien, Voldemort. No me fío de ti y no me trago ese rollo de que no recuerdas nada. Sé que estás tramando algo y cuando descubra qué es te detendré —Escupió Harry con el tono más amenazador que pudo poner. Sin embargo, Ryddle no parecía intimidado en absoluto. Es más, parecía a punto de echarse a reír.

—¿En serio? ¿En serio llamas a eso una amenaza? —dijo con una risotada fría. Pero en un segundo su rostro recuperó la seriedad y para cuando Harry se quiso dar cuenta una fuerza invisible tiró de su cuello hacia atrás. Harry calló de espaldas sujetándose el cuello, aquella fuerza lo estaba estrangulando como si fuese una cuerda que se cernía en torno a su garganta. Ryddle dio una patada a la varita de Harry, que ni se había dado cuenta de que la había dejado caer. Entonces se situó junto a él y puso un pie sobre su pecho, haciendo que dejara de retorcerse. Desde su posición en el suelo Ryddle parecía enorme. A Harry cada vez le costaba más respirar. —Escúchame bien tú, Potter. —Apretó más el pie, le habría resultado muy doloroso de no tener toda su atención centrada en su cuello. —Lo que yo trame o deje de tramar no es cosa tuya ni de nadie. Así que, si aprecias en algo tu vida, te aconsejo que sigas tranquilamente con ella y no te metas en mis asuntos. Porque si lo haces me proporcionarás un cadáver con el que practicar la nigromancia en la que llevo interesado tanto tiempo; el tuyo. —Sus palabras fueron un susurro lento y suave. Apenas las hubo pronunciado, se apartó de él y con un leve movimiento de varita deshizo el hechizo. Harry notaba su respiración fuerte y entrecortada mientras se esforzaba por recuperar el aliento.

Harry observó como Ryddle había comenzado a alejarse pero a unos escasos tres metros se giró para mirarlo y le dijo —_Eso_ era una amenaza. Si alguna vez pretendes intimidar a alguien, más vale que hayas tomado nota. —Y siguió andando hasta perderse de vista al doblar una esquina.

Harry se levantó con dificultad y cerró los puños en ira contenida. Respiró hondo tratando de calmarse, pero fue inútil. Notaba las uñas clavándosele en las palmas de las manos. Era el primer día que le permitían usar una varita y Ryddle ya lo había humillado. ¡Y el muy bastardo lo había hecho sin dejar testigos! No dudaba en que los demás lo creerían si les contaba lo que había pasado. Pero pensar en qué dirían si se enteraban de lo rápido que Ryddle lo había derrotado le hacía sentir una vergüenza aún mayor. Se suponía que había derrotado a Voldemort varias veces, que había conseguido escapar. Y todo lo que pasó el año anterior en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, ¿acaso nada de eso había sido tan difícil como a él le había parecido? Es cierto que siempre salía airoso sin saber cómo. Pero viendo a Ryddle le dio la sensación de que éste podría haber hecho exactamente lo mismo. De que todo lo que había vivido no era nada que otro no podría haber superado al igual que él había hecho.

Recogió su varita sintiéndose peor mago que nunca. Se sentía... débil, insignificante. Ryddle podría haberlo matado de haber querido. Y si el Voldemort adolescente lo había tenido tan fácil para matarlo, entonces debía de haber escapado del adulto por pura suerte. Su rabia se fue convirtiendo en melancolía a medida que ascendía hacia la Torre de Gryffindor. Dijo a la Señora Gorda la contraseña que antes le había dicho Ron y entró en la Sala Común con un suspiro.

Ron y Hermione estaban esperándolo sentados en un rincón. Harry sorteó varios grupos de alumnos que aún no se habían ido a dormir y fue hasta ellos.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal el trabajo de prefecto? —les preguntó con fingido interés a modo de saludo

—Aburrido —resopló Ron.

—¡Ron, no digas eso! —Se apresuró a decir la castaña—. Es un trabajo muy gratificante. Personalmente me gusta ayudar a los nuevos, aún recuerdo lo perdida que estaba yo la primera vez que llegué aquí.

—Oye, ¿y el psicópata?

—¡Ron, no lo llames así!

—¿Por qué? Si es verdad. —Se defendió el pelirrojo.

—Aunque sea verdad, es muy grosero por tu parte. —Hermione se volvió hacia él. —Pero es cierto, Harry ¿Dónde está Ryddle?

El moreno se encogió de hombros antes de decir. —Tuvimos un par de palabras de más y se fue.

—¿Cómo que se fue? ¿A dónde? —Se escandalizó la joven. Él volvió a encogerse de hombros. —No podemos dejar que vague solo por ahí, se supone que tenemos que vigilarlo. —Se levantó del sillón en el que estaba sentada. —Voy a buscarlo, es casi la hora del toque de queda. ¿Me prestas el mapa?

Harry sacó el Mapa del Merodeador del bolsillo de la túnica y se lo tendió a su amiga. Nada más cogerlo y darle las gracias desapareció por el hueco del retrato.

—¿Con qué un par de palabrasde más, eh? —dijo Ron maliciosamente. Harry se volvió hacia él al escucharlo, sabía que Hermione se enfadaría si le contaba que había intentado amenazar a Ryddle, pero Ron estaría de su lado, ¿verdad?

—Aquí no, te lo contaré arriba.

Y ambos amigos se perdieron por la escalera que llevaba a su dormitorio.

* * *

_Tom_

Maldito Potter, ¿cómo se atrevía a intentar amenazarlo? ¡A él! No paraba de dar vueltas por la clase en desuso en la que se había refugiado. La próxima vez que lo viera le clavaría los cristales de las gafas en los ojos.

—_¡Oppugno!_ —gritó apuntando hacía una mesa que salió despedida hacia la pared para caer después al suelo con una pata rota. Acto seguido continuó con su particular paseo de un lado a otro de la clase. El ruido de la puerta al abrirse tras él lo hizo detenerse y girarse apuntando al intruso con la varita.

—Se te ve molesto. —Oh, era ella otra vez. ¿Cómo diablos lo había encontrado?

—¿Qué quieres, sangre sucia? —escupió con desdén mientras bajaba la varita. Durante un segundo los ojos de la joven le dedicaron una mirada dolida antes de recomponerse.

—Vengo a buscarte, se hace tarde.

—¿Y por qué no me dejas aquí y te vas?

—Deduje que no sabrías llegar hasta la Sala Común. —Pero, contrariamente a lo que estaba diciendo, entró cerrando la puerta tras ella y se sentó sobre una mesa. —¿Qué ha pasado Ryddle?

—¿Qué te hace suponer que ha pasado algo? —Preguntó mordaz.

—Se te nota. Estás alterado cuando durante la cena estabas normal. Es obvio que ha ocurrido algo en este intervalo de tiempo. La cuestión es ¿el qué? —La castaña expuso sus argumentos con tanta lógica y seriedad que no fue capaz de negar que tenía razón.

—¿No te lo ha contado tu amiguito Potter?

—¿Ya no lo llamas "Gafas"? —preguntó la castaña inocentemente. Él le dirigió una mirada cargada de rabia. —Lo siento, lo siento. Sólo quería aligerar el ambiente. —se disculpó inmediatamente antes de responder a su pregunta—. Y no, no me ha contado nada. Lo cual es mejor porque prefiero oír primero tu versión.

Su mirada se tornó una mirada llena de sorpresa. ¿De verdad quería conocer su versión? La muy estúpida, ella lo había pedido.

—Pues estaba yo taaaaaan tranquilo siguiendo a Potter porque, como tú misma has dicho, no conozco el camino hacia mi nueva cárcel, cuando ¡oh! sorpresa: Potter decide amenazarme. Y de manera bastante pobre, debo añadir. Así que, como alma generosa que soy, decidí enseñar a nuestro buen amigo cómo se amenaza a alguien.

—¿Has atacado a Harry? —lo acusó enseguida la joven.

—¿Es que no te has enterado de que empezó él? —le devolvió la acusación.

—Pero me resulta raro. No es ningún secreto que Harry te odia, —Ryddle puso los ojos en blanco— pero no te atacaría así, de buenas a primeras. ¿Seguro que no hiciste nada para provocarlo?

—Bueno... puede que mencionase algo referente a la sangre sucia a la que maté —comentó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¡Tom! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! —gritó escandalizada la castaña. Un momento...

—¿Cómo me has llamado? - Preguntó muy lentamente, con una voz cargada de veneno.

—¡Quiero decir Ryddle! ¡O Black! Agggh ¡Con tantos nombres ya no sé como llamarte! —Se apresuró a defenderse ella.

—Mentira, me has llamado así porque sabes que odio ese nombre —la acusó con más enfado del que realmente sentía.

—Te aseguro que no. Es que realmente ya no sé como llamarte. —Siguió defendiéndose.

—Tienes mucho donde elegir: Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, Thomas Sirius Black, Lord Volvermort, Quien-tú-ya-sabes... ¿Qué más? —preguntó pensativo y socarrón mientras se llevaba un dedo a la barbilla.

—El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, el Señor Tenebroso... —continuó ella en un susurro como si temiera que él pudiese hacerle algo si no le contestaba. Entonces se dio cuenta de que seguía teniendo la varita en la mano.

—Ese último me gusta —admitió mientras guardaba su varita en el bolsillo de la túnica. —No como "Tom".

—¿Por qué no te gusta? —La castaña parecía verdaderamente curiosa.

—Porque es estúpido. Ni siquiera es un nombre, es un diminutivo. —Resopló mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Vale, ¿Cómo quieres que te llame entonces?

Apenas tardó un segundo en responder a la pregunta. Y la respuesta hizo estremecer a la joven.

—Voldemort.

—No puedo llamarte así. La gente se daría cuenta, por no mencionar las reacciones de todo el que lo escuche.

—Lo que pasa es que te da miedo decirlo. —La sangre sucia lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y tragó saliva, exactamente como había hecho la primera vez que lo vio. Había dado justo en el clavo, estaba convencido de ello. En todo el tiempo que la había conocido no la había oído mencionar aquel nombre ni una sola vez. De hecho, no muchos lo hacían; sólo Potter, Black, el Viejo y algún que otro miembro de la Orden más. Se acercó hasta estar frente a la castaña y puso las manos a ambos lados de ella, en la superficie de la mesa en la que se encontraba, dejándola atrapada. Se inclinó levemente hasta quedar a su altura y la miró a los ojos mientras la desafiaba —Vamos, dilo. Es sólo un nombre. Dilo.

La joven ante él parecía más nerviosa y asustada de lo que nunca la había visto. Y eso le gustaba. Le gustaba tener el control de la situación, fuese cual fuese, que todo saliera como él quería. Poco a poco había ido entendiendo qué había despertado su interés en aquella sangres sucia; no sólo era aparentemente inteligente, sino que además sus reacciones le resultaban divertidas. También sus comentarios le parecían divertidos o interesantes. Y a veces, incluso conseguía intrigarlo. La voz temblorosa de su interlocutora lo trajo de vuelta al mundo real.

—¿S-si lo digo prometes dejarme ir?

—Tienes mi palabra de mago tenebroso —dijo sonriendo de lado. La castaña suspiró pero pareció haberse convencido.

—V-vol... Vold...emort. —Bueno, algo es algo.

—¿Ves? No ha sido tan difícil. ¿Te ha pasado algo? No —dijo mientras se alejaba de ella y se dirigía la puerta. A su espalda Granger respiró hondo. —Ahora vamos a esa maldita Torre de Gryffindor antes de que tus amiguitos empiecen a pensar que te he secuestrado para usarte de sacrificio en un ritual o algo así. Ah, y puedes llamarme como te de la gana. —Añadió volviéndose hacia ella.

Llevaban unos cinco minutos caminando por los desiertos pasillos cuando la castaña se atrevió a preguntarle:

—¿Y qué pasa si alguien me escucha llamándote Ryddle?

—Diremos que es un apodo. Es la ventaja de tener por apellido una palabra con significado —se limitó a responder. En realidad, no era un mal apodo, iba muy acorde con él.

—¿Querrás que mañana te espere para bajar a desayunar? Por si no recuerdas el camino, quiero decir —dijo suavemente su acompañante. ¿De verdad pensaba que se iba a perder? —_Qué mona—_ Pensó con sarcasmo. Había estado cinco años viviendo en ese castillo, aunque no estuviera familiarizado con la zona donde se encontraba su nuevo dormitorio, tarde o temprano llegaría a alguna parte que resultaría conocida y podría guiarse desde allí. No obstante, se suponía que acababa de llegar. Se vería sospechoso que supiera exactamente adonde ir. Se habían detenido frente al retrato de una mujer con algo de sobrepeso que les hecho la bronca por llegar tan tarde. Una vez dentro Tom contestó a la pregunta que le habían hecho.

—Me encantaría. ¿Sería mucho pedirte que me acompañaras a las clases también? Este castillo es enorme y temo que podría perderme. —La poca gente que quedaba en la Sala Común los observó como si nada, convencidos de lo que acababa de decir. Granger, en cambio captó el sarcasmo de sus palabras.

—Entonces nos vemos mañana. Tu dormitorio está por esas escaleras. Buenas noches. —Se despidió antes de dirigirse hacia las otras escaleras que había en la habitación aparte de las que le había señalado

—Buenas noches —respondió él con cortesía. Después hecho un vistazo a la Sala Común; sillones, sofás chimenea, tablón de anuncios... y todo rojo y dorado, puaj. Iban a ser tres años muy largos, pensó mientras subía las escaleras.

Cuando llego a la puerta que decía "5º curso" se detuvo y la abrió. La habitación era circular, como la de abajo. En ella había seis camas con doseles rojos, cinco de las cuales ya estaban ocupadas. Se dirigió hacia la única cama vacía, situada entre la del pecoso y la del chico del sapo, y sacó su pijama del baúl que tenía a los pies.  
Su primera impresión de la cama fue que era bastante cómoda, aún así no le gustaba. No se sentía a gusto en aquella habitación desconocida, con aquellos extraños roncando y esos colores que tanto odiaba su alrededor. Cerró las cortinas y sacó la varita de debajo de la almohada, donde siempre la guardaba mientras dormía, y murmuró _coloris mutatio_. Enseguida el color de la parte interior de las cortinas cambió a un oscuro tono verde que le resultó mucho más agradable. Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a dormir. Su último pensamiento antes de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo fue un sarcástico _—Hogar, dulce hogar—._

* * *

**Y aquí nos quedamos. En este capítulo también hay diálogos sacados de la orden del fénix, aunque los he resumido todo lo que he podido. Al final conseguí mi objetivo: En Hogwarts en el capítulo 6!**

**Sobre el POV de Harry, espero que haya quedado convincente. Se me hace difícil escribir a un personaje que no me gusta y hacer que, valga la redundancia, no se note que no me gusta. Lo primero que he hecho ha sido tirarlo al suelo, así que probablemente no lo he conseguido. Pero prometo tratarlo mejor la próxima vez.**

**La relación entre Tom y Hermione va avanzando, aunque no será siempre de manera tan progresiva. Espero que tengan sus más y sus menos ahora que se encuentran en un entorno mucho más amplio. Por ahora ella ya lo ha llamado por su nombre, aunque no sé cuando volverá a hacerlo. Él por su parte sigue considerándola una sangre sucia. Interesante, pero sangre sucia al fin y al cabo. Muy mal, Tom, te has quedado sin tarta.**

**Por último añadir que si alguien tiene alguna petición de algún alumno/profesor que quiera ver (Ej: Colin Creevey, Pansy Parkinson, Filch, Lee Jordan...) que me lo diga e intentaré que salga alguna vez (a ser posible en el próximo capítulo).**

**Por último animaros que dejéis reviews comentando si os gusta, si no, etc.**

**Un saludo y nos vemos en el próximo cap! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: Conversar, tejer y leer

**NdA: Buenas! Espero que la espera no se os haya hecho muy larga. Estas dos semanas he estado bastante ocupada y he tenido que posponer un poco la escritura. Aparte de eso he tenido mi primer bloqueo de escritor. Me sentaba delante del portátil y me decía "¿Y ahora qué hago?" Espero que no sea algo habitual... El groso del capítulo se encuentra prácticamente en el último tercio, aunque espero que os guste todo lo demás.**

**Muchísimas gracias a VictoryReed, susan-black7, TsukihimePrincess, YUKI-NICKY1, Damae, Laura, Lity, Aysa y Duhkha por sus reviews. Ya se que lo digo siempre, pero me animan un montón. Procedo a responder de manera individual a un par de ellos, que hoy hay bastante que comentar XD**

**\- VictoryReed: Creo que todos odiamos a Umbridge, pero habrá que soportar su presencia a lo largo de la historia. ¿Qué se le va a hacer?**  
**Sobre Nagini la respuesta es si, Nagini saldrá, pero me temo que no como mascota de Tom. Tengamos en cuenta que es la serpiente de Voldy y uno de sus Horcruxes, de modo que tarde o temprano aparecerá. Me alegro de que te gustara el POV de Harry, estaba bastante insegura con respecto a él.**

**\- susan-black7: Lo cierto es que Viktor ya fue mencionado, concretamente en el capítulo 4, aunque en éste se le vuelve a mencionar de pasada ;D También hay conversación entre Tom y Hermione, creo que habrá conversaciones de ellos dos en casi todos los capítulos XD**

**\- YUKI-NICKY1: (He tenido que cambiar el . de tu nombre por un - porque esto no me dejaba escribirlo) Me alegro muchísimo de te haya gustado y te doy la bienvenida! Tranquila, que si eres paciente tu deseo se cumplirá (Eso ha sonado Trelawney, no? XD), no en clase pero... ya surgirá algo.**

**\- Damae: Me encantan tus reviews :3 Son tan largos y detallados... y me encanta que comentes tus opiniones sobre cada parte del capítulo. Al pobre Tom no le salen las cosas tan bien como él quisiera XD **  
**Draco es Draco, ya lo conoces. A mi también me gusta bastante, para mi es uno de los más profundos de la saga. Y si, a Hermione le queda mucho que pasar con sus compañeras de habitación. En este capítulo serás testigo de ello. De Harry no se si comentar algo porque pfff... que poco me gusta en este libro, de verdad.**  
**Las conversaciones entre Tom y Hermione son lo que más me gusta escribir. Cualquier conversación de alguien con Tom, en realidad. **  
**De Myrtle no puedo decirte nada porque todavía no tengo planeada su aparición. Saldrá, pero en un futuro muy lejano. A Lee Jordan si que te lo confirmo, no se cuando, pero lo veremos pronto.**

**\- Lity: Me alegro de que te gustara el musical! A mi me da la vida XD De hecho, parte del PoV de Ginny está escrito mientras escuchaba "Harry Freakin' Potter", "Granger Danger" y "Hermione Can't Draw" Ay, me acabo de acordar de la primera vez que vi a Umbridge entrar por la puerta. Me dio tal ataque de risa al verla que tuve que para el vídeo un rato XD**

**\- Aysa: A mi me pasa lo mismo con las fechas, tanto al escribir este fic como cuando leo los libros. Agradezco eternamente que Rowling hiciese una historia atemporal al no mencionar prácticamente en qué año estaban. Me alegro que los personajes no te parezcan estúpidos :3 Si lo parecieran me sentiría bastante mal como autora. **

**\- Duhkha: Voy a ir contestando poco a poco a todo lo que has puesto en tus reviews, creo que esto va para largo. Por cierto, no hacía falta ir comentando capítulo a capítulo, podrías haber dejado un review más largo cuando te pusieses al día. Aunque agradezco que leyeras todo y lo comentaras.**  
**A ver... primero agradecerte también la recomendación. Me pasaré por su perfil a ver qué tal.**  
**Sobre los recuerdos de Voldy la respuesta es no: Aquí Voldemort y Tom Riddle son dos entidades diferentes. No tienen un vínculo como el que comparten Harry-Voldemort. De hecho, Voldemort no es consciente de la presencia de Tom. Me temo que no puedo decir más porque eso sería revelar la trama futura de mi propia historia.**  
**Más que agradable, lo que intento es hacer a Tom más humano, más realista. Con respecto a lo de la ropa, yo considero que tiene bastante sentido. Se supone que Tom tiene que pasar desapercibido entre el resto de estudiantes. Y la mayoría de los alumnos usa ropa muggle cuando no lleva el uniforme (por ejemplo: los jerseys que teje la señora Weasley. Incluso Harry ha mencionado en algún libro que llevaba puestos unos vaqueros). Por lo tanto quedaría raro que él fuese siempre con túnica. Y lo que es más importante: Se supone que su "madre" lo crió en el campo para alejarlo de la comunidad mágica, eso nos da a entender que vivían en un pueblecito muggle. De modo que ante de ir a Hogwarts habría usado ropa muggle. Y lo que compraron en Charing Cross Road se supone que son sus pertenencias previas a su ingreso en Hogwarts. En conclusión; si se supone que vestía como un muggle y esa ropa la tenía de antes, es lógico que sea ropa muggle.**  
**Draco siempre fue uno de mis preferidos, sabes? XD Pero por qué un personaje me guste eso no hace que deje de ser un cretino, un santo o lo que sea. En mi opinión Draco tiene una evolución muy buena, principalmente en los dos últimos libros, a diferencia de otros personajes. Comentar su trama futura sería material de PM, si continuó el fic hasta ahí ya veremos que pasa.**  
**Por último, creo que no se ha entendido bien el por qué hice que lo llamara por su nombre de pila. En mi opinión era necesario para la trama y queda completamente justificado. Pero por lo que veo no ha sido así, de modo que lo explicaré brevemente: Se justifica porque es algo que dice Hermione sin pensar, en un breve arrebato de desconcierto y rabia. Hay momentos en los que nuestras emociones son más fuertes que nosotros y es entonces cuando decimos lo primero que se nos pasa por la cabeza, aunque luego nos arrepintamos. Es lo que le sucede a Hermione quien, en ese momento y con tanto cambio de nombre, no tenía del todo claro de qué manera llamarlo, por lo que dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente. No es que vaya a llamarlo así a partir de ahora, de hecho no volverá a hacerlo hasta dentro de bastante tiempo, simplemente fue un lapsus. Su necesidad en la trama me parece todavía más evidente; es una manera de aligerar el ambiente, de desviar la conversación. Esa simple palabra hace que dejen de hablar de el encuentro entre Harry y Tom para centrarse en un tema totalmente distinto. Y es ese cambio de tema lo que hace que Tom se tranquilice y se olvide de Harry. Si no hubiese introducido ese elemento la conversación hubiera sido muy distinta y probablemente no habría terminado tan bien. Vale, la explicación no fue tan breve... lo siento ):**

**Uff, si que iba para largo todo esto, va a haber más texto aquí que en el capítulo XD De nuevo muchas gracias por comentar a todos. Cualquier duda o pregunta, ya sabéis ;D**

* * *

_Tom_

Un leve rayo de luz colándose entre sus cortinas lo despertó a la mañana siguiente. Aún medio dormido se giró para ponerse de espaldas a la luz, apenas un segundo después abrió los ojos de par en par. Acababa de recordar dónde estaba: Hogwarts. Había vuelto a Hogwarts. Por un breve instante estuvo tentado de levantarse de un salto, pero también recordó exactamente en _qué_ parte del castillo estaba. Retiró la sábanas lentamente y puso los pies sobre el frío suelo de piedra, con un suspiro se levantó. Con un vistazo a su alrededor vio que sus compañeros seguían dormidos, debía de ser más temprano de lo que pensaba. Apunto con la varita a las cortinas y deshizo el encantamiento antes de que alguno de sus compañeros pudiera tener la oportunidad de ver el pequeño cambio que había hecho en la decoración. Acto seguido, sin hacer el menor ruido, cogió ropa limpia y una toalla antes de dirigirse al baño.

Veinte minutos después ya estaba en la Sala Común completamente preparado para su primer día de clases. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor; aún no había mucha gente por allí. Se ve que los Gryffindors no eran muy dados a madrugar, aunque no es que los Slytherin si que lo fuesen. Se detuvo a contemplar qué hacer durante un segundo. Podría bajar a desayunar, a esa hora nadie lo molestaría. Por otra parte, no sabía cuando volvería a disponer de tiempo a solas, sería mejor aprovecharlo. Tomando una decisión, reanudó su marcha y pasó por el hueco del retrato.

El castillo estaba tal y como lo recordaba; los mismos cuadros que lo observaban al pasar, las mismas armaduras de metal, cada pasillo, cada esquina. Casi podía fingir que no había pasado el tiempo, que estaba en su época y todo lo acontecido ese verano había sido un sueño. Casi. Los colores rojo y dorado que adornaban su túnica le recordaban que no era así. Descendió varios pisos con paso firme, esperaba que ya estuviese abierta...Cuando divisó su destino sintió un cosquilleo en el pecho que no había sentido en mucho tiempo y se vio obligado a dejar escapar una leve sonrisa. A pesar de lo temprano de la hora, la biblioteca ya estaba abierta, dándole la bienvenida.

La bibliotecaria le lanzó una severa mirada cuando pasó por su lado, él le hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo. Si quería hacer uso de la biblioteca durante tres años mejor caerle en gracia a la encargada, así no le pondría impedimentos para andar por allí a su antojo. Si la Sala Común de Gryffindor le había parecido vacía, aquel lugar era un auténtico desierto, no le habría extrañado si le dijeran que era el único estudiante allí. Llegó hasta una mesa situada casi al fondo y dejó su mochila sobre una silla vacía mientras miraba a su alrededor. Había ido allí muy seguro de si mismo, pero ahora, rodeado de incontables estanterías, se preguntó exactamente qué hacer. Todavía no tenía deberes que hacer, ni nada que estudiar. La Sección Prohibida estaba totalmente descartada, por el momento. Se preguntó cuanto tiempo tendría que retrasar su visita a esa sección en concreto. Su presencia en el futuro estaba relacionada con sus últimas... investigaciones, no tenía duda de ello. Pero, ¿qué había salido mal exactamente? Frunció el ceño mientras pasaba los dedos sobre los pesados volúmenes que había en la estantería junto a la que caminaba. Se detuvo cundo sus dígitos se posaron sobre determinado volumen; _"Retroceder para Avanzar: Teoría de los Viajes en el Tiempo"_ ¿Viajar en el tiempo? Lo cierto es que nunca le habían interesado, aunque no perdía nada por echarle un vistazo. Tomó el pesado tomo entre sus manos y buscó el índice.

Salió de la biblioteca con dos libros más de los que había llevado antes en su mochila; _"Retroceder para Avanzar: Teoría de los Viajes en el Tiempo" y "Cuando volví nada era igual". _El último centrado en las posibles paradojas que crearía un supuesto viaje en el tiempo. A esas horas ya había muchos alumnos que se dirigían a desayunar rondando por los pasillos, Tom pudo escuchar de pasada parte de sus conversaciones. Normalmente no les prestaría atención, pero quería enterarse de lo que acontecía en el castillo en aquellos tiempos. Cuando llegó al comedor las cuatro mesas estaban repletas de jóvenes que hablaban animadamente. Tuvo el impulso de sentarse en la de Slytherin, resoplando después al seguir avanzando hasta llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde se sentó en el primer sitio que vio. No era que no conociese a nadie, de hecho Potter y sus amiguitos estaban a varios metros a su derecha, simplemente prefería comer solo. A su izquierda unas chicas comentaban sobre las próximas pruebas de Quidditch, al parecer una de ellas era la capitana del equipo de su nueva casa. Apenas había dado un bocado a su tostada cuando le pasaron su nuevo horario. La primera clase era Historia de la Magia, menudo comienzo. La Historia le gustaba, pero no con Binns y sus eternas y monótonas clases. Casi inconscientemente empezó a masticar aún más despacio de lo que solía hacer.

Cuando vio a Potter, Weasley y Granger levantarse decidió seguirlos, recordando en el último momento que se suponía que no sabía donde estaba la clase. Granger se giró hacia él en cuanto lo vio.

—¿No se suponía que habíamos quedado para bajar a desayunar? Harry y Ron me dijeron que ya te habías ido cundo ellos se despertaron —le reprochó. Cierto, se suponía que ella lo iba a guiar hasta allí, lo había olvidado por completo.

—Me levanté temprano y fui a explorar un poco el castillo. Afortunadamente conseguí recordar como se llegaba hasta aquí. —Eso había sonado creíble. Cualquiera que no supiese la verdad se lo habría tragado. —¿Vamos a clase? No me gustaría llegar tarde en mi primer día.

La castaña se giró sin decir palabra y siguió a sus dos amigos hacia el vestíbulo. Tom se limitó a caminar varios pasos por detrás de ellos calculando cuanto tiempo tendría que fingir estar desorientado. Tal vez sería más fácil pedirle a alguien una visita guiada por el castillo. Por el camino volvió a fijarse en como algunos alumnos señalaban a Potter y cuchicheaban entre ellos. Le pareció un comportamiento bastante raro, pero poco a poco se iba haciendo una idea de lo que pasaba.

Una vez dentro del aula tomo asiento en la primera fila, sacó pluma, tintero y pergamino y espero a que comenzara la clase sin demasiadas ansias. Tal y como esperaba la clase era especialmente aburrida, a los cinco minutos ya estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Rememoró toda la información que había reunido mientras tomaba apuntes con desgana; Voldemort, era el mago tenebroso más temido del siglo o algo parecido. Fue derrotado por Potter hace años, pero hace unos meses había vuelto, arrastrándolo a él en el proceso. Potter había sido el único testigo de su regreso, pero aparentemente pocos lo creían. Por todo el castillo se oían rumores y comentarios sobre el deseo de fama del Héroe de las Gafas. Esa situación había resultado a su favor, así nadie le había prestado más atención de la necesaria a Tom. Mojó la pluma en tinta y siguió escribiendo mientras repasaba mentalmente la lista de personas que había conocido. Demasiados nombres, demasiadas caras, todos arremolinados en su cabeza. Iba a tener que adaptarse rápido a los cambios. Y la sola idea de hacerlo de desagradaba.

* * *

_Ginny_

La mano de Michael era cálida, su tacto la hacía sentir acompañada, respaldada. Se alegraba de haber podido quedar con él después de clases, más aún después de no haberlo visto casi el día anterior, ni tampoco durante el viaje del día anterior a ese. Pasaron junto a un grupo de alumnos de primero al doblar la esquina, todos parecían maravillados por el castillo. Recordó como se sintió ella cuando estaba en esa posición. No, mejor no pensar en eso, su primer año era algo que prefería olvidar. A su izquierda, su novio le comentaba las pocas ganas que tenía de hacer un ensayo de Herbología que le había mandado la Profesora Sprout aquella mañana antes de preguntarle si a ella le habían puesto también muchos deberes.

—McGonagall nos ha mandado una serie de preguntas sobre como afecta al sistema respiratorio de un pez su transformación en un ave. —Una tarea no muy agradable, en su opinión. Tener que informarse sobre órganos internos y ese tipo de temas le ponía muy mal cuerpo, no sabía cómo los Sanadores podían ver esas cosas en directo y que no les afectase—. Luego tuve clase doble con Umbridge, que simplemente nos ha mandado leer varias páginas del libro de texto. —La clase de Umbridge había sido incluso peor de lo que esperaba, y eso que su hermano la había avisado de antemano. Él, Harry y Hermione habían tenido su primera clase con ella el día anterior y no les había ido muy bien; Harry había acabado castigado durante toda la semana. Esa odiosa mujer era sólo un enviado del ministerio para hacerles la vida imposible a todos los... El rumbo de sus pensamientos se detuvo cuando divisó a Tom Ryddle caminando varios metros por delante ellos. Lo acompañaban Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown, que parecían comentarle algo de forma bastante animada.

—¿Sucede algo? ¿Conoces a ese chico? —le preguntó su acompañante al ver el ceño fruncido en su rostro y seguir el curso de su mirada.

—Es Black, es el nuevo —contestó secamente.

—Si, lo sé. He coincidido con él en un par de clases. Por tu tono deduzco que no te cae muy bien. —Cierto, Michael estaba en 5º. A veces se le olvidaba el hecho de que compartía clases con su hermano y sus amigos, y ahora también con Ryddle.

—Pues no, no me cae bien. Lo conocí este verano y no lo aguanto. —Bueno, no había mentido. Simplemente había ocultado algo de información.

—Yo no he hablado personalmente con él, pero no se ve mala persona. En clase es bastante cortés y, aparentemente, también es muy inteligente.

—Es un falso de mierda —finalizó Ginny.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Si tan mal te cae tus motivos tendrás, así que no me acercaré a él más de lo necesario. —Le apretó levente la mano en un gesto reconfortante que ella agradeció tanto como su comprensión y su falta de preguntas. Michael nunca se entrometía en sus asuntos, siempre estaba dispuesto a escuchar con atención cualquier cosa que ella quisiera contarle, pero jamás la atosigaba con preguntas. Le encantaba la relación que mantenían, era relajada y agradable.

Notó el sol en las mejillas cuando atravesaron la puerta del castillo. No había ni una nube en el cielo y, como ellos, muchos otros alumnos habían salido a disfrutar de los terrenos del colegio. Ambos siguieron caminando tranquilamente sin siquiera detenerse a preguntar al otro dónde quería ir. Los dos tenían el mismo destino en mente. Pasaron junto a la orilla del lago, donde un grupo de Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs intercambiaban cromos de ranas de chocolate, y se detuvieron a los pies de un haya que había más allá.

Se soltaron las manos y se sentaron bajo las frondosas ramas del árbol. Había sido en aquel preciso lugar donde Michael se le había declarado el pasado mes de junio. Como las clases habían acabado poco tiempo después apenas habían pasado tiempo juntos, aunque se habían carteado durante todo el verano. Le alegraba haber vuelto a Hogwarts y poder estar más tiempo con él. Mientras jugueteaba con la hierva que había a sus pies recordó su primer beso. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado esperando que ese beso se lo diera Harry?

Se sintió como una tonta por pensar eso, aquello era agua pasada. Cuando lo conoció había estado emocionada; un chico mayor, que iba a pasar el verano en su casa y que, además, era un héroe. A la niña que había sido en aquel entonces le fue imposible no quedarse prendada de él. Aunque no fue hasta mucho después cuando comprendió que, realmente, no había estado enamorada de Harry. Sólo había sido la obsesión típica de una preadolescente, como les sucede a muchas con cantantes famosos, o como le paso a Hermione con Lockhart. Había sido y se había comportado como una verdadera estúpida. Aquello casi le cuesta la vida en su primer año y aún así siguió con su infantil obsesión. Afortunadamente el curso anterior se le fue pasado y, para cuando Michael se le declaró, ya se había olvidado completamente del joven de gafas. No es que estuviera realmente enamorada de su novio, pero lo quería, eso no podía negarlo. Notó algo en su mejilla y se dio cuenta de que el joven sentado a su lado la estaba acariciando con los nudillos.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó dulcemente. Le habría gustado decirle la verdad, pero no fue capaz.

—En nada, sólo recordaba —respondió mientras se inclinaba para besarlo.

* * *

_Ron_

Subió la escalera que daba a su dormitorio con más entusiasmo del que realmente sentía. Harry estaba castigado y Hermione estaba enfrascada en una redacción de las que les habían mandado, ni siquiera se había enterado de cuál, de modo que había decidido subir a ver si en su baúl encontraba algo con lo que distraerse. Abrió la puerta esperando encontrarse la estancia vacía, pero no fue así; Tom Ryddle estaba sentado en su cama contemplando fijamente un trozo de papel. Al escuchar la puerta levantó la vista, pero inmediatamente volvió a centrarla en lo que quiera que estuviese mirando.

—¿Qué haces? —No pudo evitar la pregunta mientras se dirigía a su propia cama, contigua a la de Ryddle. Esperó que el moreno no se molestara.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Pecas? —dijo tranquilamente mientras bajaba el trozo de papel y lo miraba.

—¿Preguntarme algo? ¿A mi?

—Sí a ti. Nunca pensaste que Voldemort fuese a preguntarte algo, ¿verdad? —Ron se estremeció al oír ese nombre, como había hecho desde que tenía uso de razón. Como todos a los que había conocido hasta llegar a Hogwarts habían hecho siempre. El moreno resopló. —Oh, venga ya. ¿Es que nunca os vais a acostumbrar a oír ese nombre? ¿Contestarás a mi pregunta al menos?

Ron lo meditó levemente antes de responder. —Sólo si tú respondes a una pregunta mía primero.

Por un instante temió haberse pasado de la ralla, Ryddle no parecía muy contento. Pero entonces asintió con la cabeza, dando pie a que siguiera hablando.

—¿Por qué me llamas "pecas"? —Se lo había escuchado decir bastantes veces y, la verdad, no le hacía demasiada gracia.

—Porque tienes pecas. Mi turno —contestó inmediatamente el futuro Señor Tenebroso.

—¡No tan rápido! ¿Por qué me llamas así? Tengo nombre, ¿sabes? Yo no voy por ahí llamándote "moreno" o algo así.

—Sé tu nombre, Ronald Weasley, es sólo que no me apetece utilizarlo. Y puedes llamarme como te de la gana. Mi turno. —Ryddle dijo con especial énfasis las dos últimas palabras. Ron simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Dispara, Moreno. No espera, "moreno" no, que Harry también es moreno y se puede confundir. Mmmm... —¿Cómo podría llamarlo? Ryddle rodó los ojos.

—¿Te importaría continuar con la conversación y pensar un nombre apropiado en otro momento?. —El moreno, a falta de otro nombre, cada vez estaba más impaciente.

—Ah, si, perdona. ¿Qué querías? —dijo con una leve sonrisa a modo de disculpa.

—¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con ésto? —preguntó levantando levemente el pedazo de papel.

—¿Y qué es eso, exactamente? —¿Cómo esperaba que le respondiera si no sabía de qué le estaba hablando. Ryddle le tendió el trozo de papel, que resultó ser una foto. En ella aparecía el propio Ryddle, con cara aburrida. Junto a él había una mujer morena, de ojos oscuros. Ron se dio cuenta de que era Tonks, que había usado su metamorfomagia para cambiar su aspecto y parecerse sospechosamente al moreno, también parecía bastante mayor de lo que era. Sonreía y saludaba animadamente mientras entrelazaba su brazo con el joven que había a su lado.

—Se supone que es una foto mía con "mi madre", para mi coartada. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con ella? Se supone que es para que la gente la vea, pero no la voy a llevar colgada al cuello.

—Podrías enmarcarla y ponerla en tu mesilla de noche —sugirió Ron. La mirada que le dirigió Ryddle parecía decir "¿Te has vuelto loco?"— Bueno, ¿por qué no? Se supone que era tu madre. Y que tú la querías ¿no? —Ryddle bajó la mirada. El pelirrojo se levantó y se sentó a su lado para mirar mejor la foto.

—Atesorar su fotografía sería lo normal, ¿no? —dijo el moreno al cabo de un rato, sin levantar la mirada de la imagen.

—Claro que lo es. Harry, por ejemplo, tiene un álbum con fotos de sus padres. Él no llegó a conocerlos, ¿sabes? Bueno si, pero no los recuerda. Y ni siquiera sabía como eran físicamente hasta que llegó aquí y Hagrid le regaló las fotos. A veces lo saca de su baúl y lo mira porque, aunque no los recuerde, los echa de menos.

—Yo tampoco conocí a mis padres, ni sé como eran físicamente. Pero eso no hace que los eche de menos, ni que me importen —dijo el moreno tajante.

—Cada persona es diferente. Aunque sospecho que el comportamiento de Harry es más o menos el usual —comentó casualmente mientras se encogía de hombros.— No sabía que no hubieses conocido a tus padres.

—Osea, que sólo tengo que enmarcarla y mirarla de vez en cuando —lo cortó el moreno. Ron se dio cuenta de que no quería seguir hablando del tema y se levantó. Se dirigió a su baúl para encontrar algo que lo distrajera, como inicialmente había pretendido. Ryddle había guardado la foto en un cajón de su mesilla y había cogido un grueso libro que estaba también sobre la cama, del Ron no se había percatado antes. El repentino silencio lo estaba matando, era casi como cuando se sentó frente a él por accidente. De repente se le ocurrió que llevaban varios días dejándolo vagar a sus anchas y le preocupó que pudiera estar tramando algo.

—Oye, Ryddle... —comenzó dudoso—. Este viernes son las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch. —Ryddle bajó un poco el libro y lo miró alzando una ceja inquisitiva. Ron estuvo a punto de echare atrás, pero sacó el valor para continuar hablando. Después de todo, no invitarlo supondría dejarlo sin vigilancia, ¿no? O, al menos, eso se dijo a si mismo como excusa. —Verás, me presentó a guardián y me preguntaba si querrías ir, Hermione también estará allí. Aunque ella no participa, no le gusta mucho volar.

—Lo pensaré —dijo simplemente antes de volver a centrar su atención en la lectura. Bueno, no había sido un no rotundo. Y no creía que a Hermione le fuese a molestar mucho quedarse con él, ya los había visto hablar un par de veces.

* * *

_Hermione_

Hacía una tarde perfecta para las pruebas de Quidditich, o eso pensaba Hermione a pesar de no ser una entendida del tema. Desde la grada observó al equipo y a los aspirantes, Ron era muy fácil de divisar entre ellos por su estatura y su distintivo pelo rojo. Todo el equipo estaba presente salvo Harry, que seguía castigado. A Angelina, la nueva capitana le había molestado bastante ese hecho, junto a ella estaban Katie Bell y Alicia Spinnet y, tras ellas, Fred y George cuchicheando entre ellos. Mientras guardaba el gorro de lana que acababa de terminar pensó en como podían estar tan locos por querer jugar a un deporte en el que dos pelotas intentan matarte.

Acababa de empezar a tejer un nuevo gorro cuando el asiento a su izquierda fue ocupado por nada menos que Tom Ryddle. Hermione lo miró sorprendida mientras él lanzaba una mirada al equipo y después la centraba en ella.

—Hola a ti también —dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

—¿Qué haces aquí? No sabía que te interesara el Quidditch.

—Y no me interesa, ya te lo dije este verano. Hay que ser idiota para jugar a un deporte donde dos pelotas intentan tirarte de la escoba. —¡Al fin alguien compartía su opinión!

—¿Entonces? —Si no le interesaba el Quidditch, ¿Qué hacía allí?

—Me aburría y decidí disfrutar del placer de tu compañía, Granger.

—Déjate de tonterías Ryddle.

—El colegio me está resultando muy acogedor, todos me han recibido con los brazos abiertos. Gracias por preguntar —contestó Ryddle a una pregunta que nadie había formulado.

—En serio Ryddle, déjalo ya. —Estaba empezando a sacarla de quicio. Otra vez.

—Al fin puedo dejar de fingir que ando perdido por los pasillos, es un alivio. —Menos mal, ya lo había dejado.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Parvati y Lavender te hicieron de guías el otro día —respondió Hermione con tono cansado y sin dejar de tejer. Había hecho ya tantos gorros que los movimientos de mano le salían automáticamente.

—¿Ahora te dedicas a espiarme, Granger? ¿O es que estás celosa? —comentó Ryddle con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—Ojalá fuera una de esas dos cosas, sería menos tortuoso. —Ryddle la observó con curiosidad al oír esa respuesta, claramente estaba esperando volver a molestarla. Hermione decidió explicarse. —De todas las personas que hay en el castillo para hacerte de falso guía, tú tenías que pedírselo a las dos que comparten habitación conmigo. ¿Sabes lo que es tener que aguantar sus cotilleos y comentarios todas las noches? —Puso una vocecilla chillona y un tono parecido al de sus compañeras e hizo una especie de diálogo—. "Oh, Thomas es maravilloso, ha sido tan amable". "¿Viste como me miraba cuando pasamos junto a la lechucería?" "¿Te fijaste en como me dejó ir agarrada a su brazo?" "Mañana intentaré sentarme a su lado en el desayuno". "Pues yo me sentaré a su lado en clase". "Y yo le pediré que me ayude con mi ensayo de pociones". "Oh, es tan guapo y tan listo y tan alto y tan educado y tan apuesto y tan podría seguir diciendo tonterías hasta casi las dos de la mañana aunque mañana hay clase y Hermione está intentando dormir". ¡Por favor! Es realmente insoportable —concluyó resoplando. A su lado Ryddle dejó escapar una sonora carcajada.

—Precisamente por eso se lo pedí a ellas dos.

—¿Para no dejarme dormir?

—No, Pequeña Biblioteca. Se lo pedí porque son fáciles de manejar —dijo con una sonrisa oscura en su rostro, Hermione lo miró confundida. Y... ¿Cómo la había llamado?— Me explicaré: son el tipo de chica que harían cualquier cosa que les pidiese. Sólo ven un rostro atractivo, no lo que hay tras él. Para ellas sólo soy un premio, el mejor partido que pueden conseguir: Guapo, inteligente, caballeroso... Basta con unas palabras amables y una sonrisa para tenerlas en la palma de la mano. Sin embargo, ellas creen que es al revés.

—Eso... eso es... —La joven no podía creerlo.

—¿Hipócrita? ¿Mezquino? ¿Cruel? —sugirió él mientras seguía con el rostro fijo en el campo, aunque Hermione se dio cuenta de que la miraba por el rabillo del ojo. La sonrisa de medio lado no se había desvanecido desde hacía un buen rato. Odió tener que admitir que, incluso así, se veía atractivo el muy maldito. Y él lo sabía.

—¡Sí! —le reprochó.

—Tú también lo haces. Todos lo hacéis, aunque no os hayáis dado cuenta —la acusó el tranquilamente.

—Eso no es cierto —se defendió la castaña.

—Sí que lo es. ¿Acaso no tratas con mayor tacto y respeto a las personas cuando quieres conseguir algo de ellas? ¿Acaso no das sólo para poder recibir algo a a cambio? Lo hiciste conmigo en verano ¿O ya has olvidado como me hablaste sobre tu amiguito el jugador de Quidditch para poder preguntar algo sobre mí después?— No, no lo había olvidado. Fue el día en que por primera vez vio a Tom Ryddle como a una persona, cuando fue consciente de lo solo que debía encontrarse.

—¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que hay gente que comporta con amabilidad porque le sale del corazón? ¿Y no por tener motivos ocultos? —Aquel día ella le había llevado comida sin ningún otro motivo que el de haberse preocupado por él.

—No, no se me ha ocurrido. Piénsalo, a todos nos educan para saber como comportarnos en sociedad, como agradar al prójimo. No es una conducta innata, es inculcada. Por ello en cada cultura los usos y costumbres son diferentes. Por ejemplo, en ámbitos árabes es de buena educación eructar tras la comida, simboliza que la comida ha sido satisfactoria. Sin embargo, aquí ese gesto sería una enorme grosería. ¿Quién tiene razón y quién se equivoca? Esa amabilidad de la que hablas sólo es la creencia que nos han impuesto de que un comportamiento es el adecuado. Y yo lo admito. ¿He usado las normas de cortesía para mis propios fines? Sí. ¿Es malo que lo haya hecho? No, porque es así como la sociedad espera que actué.

Hermione frunció el ceño mientras notaba que le temblaban las manos, entonces se dio cuenta de que había dejado de tejer hacía rato. Meditó lo que había dicho Ryddle. Si se pensaba fríamente, no estaba tan equivocado en su premisa. Lo cierto es que entendía su forma de pensar, pero no la compartía. En ese rato de silencio el moreno abrió el libro que había llevado consigo y comenzó a leer como si no hubiera pasado nada. Hermione salió de su ensimismamiento y decidió dejar el tema, de momento. La curiosidad la venció y por el rabillo del ojo intentó leer lo que ponía en las páginas que el joven tenía abiertas sobre su regazo.

—Es curioso como se invierten las posiciones. ¿No crees? —comentó él sin desviar la vista.

—¿Disculpa?

—Verano, cocina, té, libro.

—Ah, eso. ¿Puedo preguntar de qué trata ese libro? —Ahora recordaba a qué se refería el moreno. Su primera conversación fue similar, sólo que las posiciones estaban invertidas: era él quien miraba de reojo el libro que ella leía. En respuesta a su pregunta Ryddle se limitó girar el torso a alzar el libro para que pudiese ver la portada: _"Retroceder para Avanzar: Teoría de los Viajes en el Tiempo" _podía leerse en ella—. ¿Viajes en el tiempo? ¿Y eso?

—Contrariamente a lo que puedas pensar, me interesa saber cómo llegué aquí. No es la primera vez que te lo digo —la cortó de forma grosera. Pero ¿cómo podía cambiar de tono y de humor tan rápido?

—Ya, pero ¿Viajes en el Tiempo? ¿Crees que ahí está la clave?

—No, pero por algo se empieza —respondió rápida y despreocupadamente antes de desaparecer entre las páginas.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —No le había dado tiempo de contestar cuando añadió—. Antes de que digas algo borde, me refiero a como puedes cambiar de humor tan rápido.

—Yo no cambio de humor. —Genial, ahora parecía confuso.

—Sí que lo haces. Primero eres el ser más sarcástico que he conocido, y al instante siguiente te comportas como un borde. Luego actúas tranquilo, como si todo te diera igual y finalmente pareces confuso. Todo en menos de un minuto. ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Realmente te sientes así o sólo vas fingiendo emociones?

—Granger, Granger... —contestó con un suspiro mientras cerraba el libro—. Creía que eras más observadora. Sólo estoy siendo yo mismo, considéralo un honor, no soy así con muchas personas.

—¿Y por qué eres tú mismo conmigo? —lo interrumpió la castaña.

—¿En serio, Granger? ¿Qué te ha pasado para que estés tan densa? Piénsalo: ¿Qué sentido tiene fingir ser el joven perfecto contigo? Tú ya conoces mis cartas, sabes quién soy realmente. Jamás te tragarías mis halagos o mi falsa amabilidad.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que quitarte la máscara conmigo, simplemente podrías ponerte otra acorde a lo que opinaba de ti.

—Bonita metáfora, Sangre Sucia. Pero dime una cosa ¿habrías preferido que cumpliera tus expectativas? ¿preferirías tenerme miedo? Suponiendo que no me lo tengas ya.

—No, no te tengo miedo —dijo Hermione con una leve sonrisa—. Pero no has contestado realmente a mi pregunta. Sólo eres así conmigo, con nadie más. Amenazaste a Harry, por ejemplo. Y seguro que no fue una experiencia agradable —añadió mientras observaba la sonrisa siniestra que apareció en el rostro de Ryddle. —Y con Ginny si que has sido sarcástico, pero no te he visto mostrar otras facetas con ella. Así qué ¿por qué sólo yo?

—Eres diferente, Sangra Sucia. Y no, no me refiero a tu sangre.

—¿Entonces a que te refieres?

—Tienes cerebro, es agradable encontrar alguien con quien mantener una conversación intelectual. —Por su tono de voz parecía que aquel era el motivo más obvio del mundo.

—¿Y ya está? ¿Sólo por eso? —La castaña estaba incluso más confusa que antes.

—Confórmate. ¿Oye, qué haces? —El joven cambió drásticamente de tema al observar el gorro a medio tejer que su interlocutora tenía entre las manos.

—Tejo un gorro.

—¿Y para qué tejes un gorro?

—Es para los elfos domésticos. —Ahora el confuso era él. —Los elfos domésticos sólo pueden ser liberados de la esclavitud en la que viven si reciben una prenda. Así que los tejo y los escondo para que sean libres al encontrarlos. También he creado una plataforma, la P.E.D.D.O. ¿quieres unirte?

—Rectifico, estás loca. —Volvió a abrir el pesado tomo y a esconder la cara entre sus páginas.

—¡Oye! Es un tema muy importante. Los elfos domésticos viven...

—¡SÍ! —los interrumpió un grito proveniente de abajo.

Ambos miraron hacia el campo. En el césped Ron daba saltos de alegría mientras sus hermanos le palmeaban la espalda. ¡Se habían perdido las pruebas de selección! No se lo podía creer, había ido hasta allí expresamente para animar a Ron y ni siquiera lo había visto. A ver como se lo explicaba ahora...

—Estupendo ¿podemos irnos ya? —dijo Ryddle mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a alejarse.

—¡Oye, espérame! —Hermione dio un salto y guardó sus cosas a toda prisa.

Para cuando salió de las gradas Ryddle ya había desaparecido, aunque le parecía imposible que pudiera haberse ido tan rápido. Sin darle más vueltas se dirigió hacia el campo para felicitar a Ron. Y, para su sorpresa, allí estaba Ryddle. Vale ¿qué se había perdido?

* * *

**NdA2: Y aquí lo dejamos, espero que os haya gustado. Al final sí que va a haber más texto de comentarios que de capítulo, pero prometo que no será lo habitual. ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Yo confieso que lo que más me ha gustado ha sido la conversación de Tom y Hermione (para variar), aunque también me ha gustado mucho la de Tom y Ron (Dios, que absurdo suenan sus nombres si los pones juntos). **  
**¿Os ha convencido Ginny? Nunca me gustó el trato que recibía en los libros, por no hablar de las películas, donde se la ignoraba bastante y le faltaba muchísima profundidad. Y eso es un fastidio siendo un personaje con tanto potencial, por lo que me gustaría cambiar esa situación en este fic. Me he quedado satisfecha con lo que he escrito hoy sobre ella y espero que el personaje pueda evolucionar poco a poco.**  
**Digo lo mismo de Ron; me gustaría darle mayor trasfondo. Y no os equivoquéis, no se va a hacer amigo de Tom así de repente. Pero su opinión sobre él irá cambiando poco a poco. ¿Qué os ha parecido su PoV?**  
**Me despido una vez más. Nos vemos en el próximo! ;D**


	8. Chapter 8: Pluma de azúcar

**NdA: Otra vez han sido dos semanas! Aunque un capítulo cada dos semanas no es un mal ritmo, ¿no? Éste, con 8684 palabras de texto, es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora. No sé como lo he hecho pero cuando me he querido dar cuenta ahí estaba. Creo que me he alargado mucho en un par de conversaciones, pero espero que os guste! :D **  
**Gracias como siempre a TsukihimePrincess, susan-black7, YUKINICKY1, Duhkha, Lity y Damae por sus reviews! Por cierto, el número de follows y favoritos ha aumentado! Eso me alegra mucho, aunque el de reviews haya disminuido (Why? ;-; Con lo que me gusta a mi leer las opiniones de la gente...)**

**\- susan-black7: Completamente de acuerdo. A mi también me hubiese gustado un libro sobre Tom (o sobre los Merodeadores o los Fundadores), creo que el personaje tiene el suficiente potencial para ello, incluso me habría confirmado con que le diera un poco más de profundidad.**

**\- YUKINICKY1: También de acuerdo contigo (hoy estoy de acuerdo con todo el mundo). Ginny me parece un personaje demasiado plano para terminar siendo la pareja del protagonista. Y si, es bastante difícil manejar la opinión y relación de cada personaje con respecto a Tom. Lo que más me cuesta es hacer que avancen progresivamente y no de golpe ;-;**

**\- Duhkha: Para mi Ron siempre fue el más valiente del Trío Dorado, aunque te doy la razón en que es un poco paranoico. Me encanta el personaje de Ron, me río mucho con él XD**

**\- Damae: Me alegro de que te gustase la charla con Ron. Quería que, por una vez, Tom tuviese una conversación profunda con alguien que no fuese Hermione. **

**En general creo que os gustó el PoV de Ginny (menos mal!). Y también la conversación de Tom y Hermione, así que no me enrollo más y os dejo leer, que en este capítulo hay más.**

* * *

_Hermione_

Siempre había aprovechado los domingos para ir a estudiar a la biblioteca, éste no iba a ser la excepción. Harry y Ron se habían quedado aquella tarde en la Sala Común haciendo los deberes y sabía que si se quedaba con ellos terminarían pidiéndole ayuda. Y para Harry y Ron pedirle ayuda significaba pedirle directamente que les hiciera los deberes. El interior de la biblioteca estaba casi vacío, a través de los grandes ventanales se podía ver el cielo azul por lo que dedujo que muchos estudiantes habían decidido pasar el domingo al aire libre. Pasó junto a un grupo de chicos de séptimo curso que parecían bastante agobiados y se preguntó si ella estaría igual o incluso peor cuando llegase a su séptimo año.

Mientras pasaba entre las estanterías vio una figura que le resultaba familiar en una de las mesas. Sinceramente no le extrañó encontrarse con Tom Ryddle allí, lo que sí la sorprendía era el no habérselo encontrado antes. Se acercó a su mesa y se sentó ante él, dejando caer su mochila en la silla contigua. Al oír el ruido de la silla siendo arrastrada el joven levantó la vista y posó su gélida mirada en ella.

—¿Otra vez tú? —preguntó de mala gana.

—¿Disculpa? —respondió confusa. ¿Otra vez? Bueno sí, ella se le había acercado varias veces. ¡Pero la última vez había sido él quien se había sentado a su lado! Esperaba una respuesta de Riddle pero al parecer él había decidido ignorarla, así que ella hizo lo mismo. Sacó su ejemplar del _"Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos, 5º curso"_ y siguió con la redacción para Flitwick que había empezado por la mañana. En unos meses tendrían los TIMOs y quería sacar las mejores notas posibles, después de todo su futuro laboral dependía de ello. Y para sacar las mejores notas en el examen tenía que esforzarse desde el principio.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos aproximadamente hasta que Ryddle se levantó y desapareció tras una de las estanterías. Al poco rato volvió con un pesado volumen de Aritmancia y lo abrió junto al pergamino en el que había estado escribiendo. Sin embargo no volvió a coger la pluma, sino que la miró fijamente, como si estuviera pensando algo.

—No hace falta que me vigiles, ¿sabes?

—¿Vigilarte? —preguntó Hermione sin entender exactamente a qué se refería.

—A estar ahí sentada para asegurarte de que me comporto. ¿Te crees que no me he dado cuenta de que lo estáis haciendo? El viernes fue Weasley con su invitación a ese rollo del Quidditch, ayer la otra Weasley estuvo toda la tarde sentada en la mesa que había a mi espalda y hoy eres tú. Aunque al menos tú has tenido el valor de sentarte frente a mí.

—Ginny también tiene deberes que hacer, ¿sabes? No eres el centro de su mundo.

—Y supongo que no había más sitios libres en toda la biblioteca —comentó sarcástico mientras volvía a coger su pluma y garabateaba algo en la esquina del pergamino.

—En serio Ryddle, no te estamos vigilando. Al menos yo no lo hago. Opino que si quisieras hacer algo lo harías de todas formas, con nuestra supuesta "vigilancia" o sin ella. —Hizo unas comillas imaginarias con los dedos. Esperaba que Riddle la creyera porque, lo cierto es que no mentía. Aunque sospechaba que tenía razón sobre Ron y Ginny, no es que ellos tendiesen a ser muy sutiles, la verdad.

—Puedo preguntar entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?

—¿Tú que crees? —preguntó señalando el pergamino que tenía ante ella.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso, no hagas como si no te hubieses dado cuenta.

—¿Por qué no? Tú lo haces.

—Se me ocurren un centenar de comentarios que hacer al respecto, pero me has pillado de buen humor. Así que simplemente volveré a preguntar ¿Por qué te has sentado conmigo? —dijo mientras la señalaba con el extremo de la pluma.

—No sé, ¿Por qué no?

—Tú nunca sabes nada.

—¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! ¿Es que nunca me has visto levantar la mano en clase? —preguntó indignada. ¿Acaso la estaba llamando ignorante? Soportaba que la llamasen muchas cosas, pero ignorante no era una de ellas.

—Demasiadas veces para mi gusto —contestó mientras apoyaba la barbilla en el dorso de la mano y la miraba con malicia.

—Aghhh, a veces eres insoportable —dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la sien.

—Ya sabes dónde está la puerta. —Añadió una sonrisa ladeada a su maliciosa mirada.

—Pues lo siento mucho, pero no pienso irme —concluyó la castaña de manera tajante mientras volvía a centrarse en su redacción.

—¿Ya se te ha olvidado lo que te dije? —Su tono de voz, que hasta hace un momento había sido casi juguetón, se volvió increíblemente frío—. No somos amigos.

Hermione detuvo el movimiento de la pluma que recientemente había reanudado y se quedó pensativa. ¿Lo consideraba su amigo? En absoluto. ¿Podía siquiera confiar en él? Menos todavía. ¿Por qué seguía acercándose a él entonces? Ni ella misma lo sabía. ¡Maldito Ryddle, al final iba a tener razón! Aunque desconocer una cosa no es "no saber nada"... Pero aquello era algo que sí tendría que saber, ¿no? ¿Era lástima? Ciertamente, la situación en la que se había visto metido el joven haría que muchos se compadecieran. Sí, compasión era aun término mucho más adecuado que lástima. Un momento ¿se compadecía de Tom Ryddle? ¿de Voldemort? No, eso sí que no.

—Granger, te estoy hablando.

—¿Eh? —Aquello la sacó de su trance y se percató de que, efectivamente, Ryddle le había estado diciendo algo. Centró sus ojos en él e inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva—. ¡Pues claro que no! ¿Quién estaría tan loco como para querer ser amigo tuyo? ¡Seguro que nunca has tenido un amigo!

—Si con ese comentario pretendías hacerme daño... —No, no era así. Pero en ese instante se dio cuenta de que quizás había dado esa impresión. Incluso pensó que se había pasado un poco y apartó la vista. Tal vez debería disculparse o retirar lo que había dicho—. ... lamento comunicarte que has fracasado estrepitosamente.

O no. Ni se había pasado ni pensaba disculparse, sin siquiera volver a mirarlo resumió su tarea. Sentía como Ryddle la observaba mientras apuntaba las consecuencias de encantar un objeto defectuoso. ...Él sí que estaba defectuoso, si tuviera ticket de garantía seguro que lo habrían devuelto hace tiempo. Al cabo de un rato levantó la vista del pergamino y se percató de que el joven había dejado de mirarla y estaba concentrado en su trabajo. No volvieron a hablarse durante el resto de la tarde.

Cuando vio que la gente comenzaba a irse se percató de que era casi la hora de cenar. Al pensar en la cena notó como le rugían las tripas, aunque no tan fuerte como para que fuese perceptible. Menos mal, a saber que clase de comentarios habría hecho Ryddle. Comenzó a guardar sus cosas en la mochila y marcó la página del libro con la que había estado trabajando. No fue hasta levantarse que se dio cuenta de que su acompañante no se había movido ni un ápice. Y tampoco parecía tener intención de hacerlo.

—¿No vienes a cenar?

—Iré después —contestó el joven sin dejar de escribir.

—Puedes terminar eso más tarde, en la Sala Común. —Sabía que, al igual que a ella le había pasado en múltiples ocasiones, Ryddle no pretendía moverse de allí hasta haber acabado lo que estaba haciendo. Pero, como era de esperar, el moreno la ignoró. —En serio Ryddle, vamos a cenar. La biblioteca va a cerrar dentro de poco, así que no te dará tiempo a terminar de todas formas. ¿No sería mejor dejarlo ahora, despejar la mente y seguir luego con mayor tranquilidad?

Con un resoplido el joven se levantó y fue hasta el mostrador para formalizar el préstamo del libro que había estado consultando. Mientras tanto Hermione echó un vistazo por encima a lo que había estado escribiendo, su redacción se veía detallada y completa. Aunque no pudo distinguir mucho al estar viéndola del revés. En menos de dos minutos Ryddle volvió y comenzó a guardar sus cosas con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Antes de que abriese la boca Hermione le dijo:

—Sí, te estoy esperando. No, no es para vigilarte, es una cuestión de educación. Ya sabes, ese rollo filosófico que me soltaste antes de ayer en el campo de Quidditch.

—¿Me estás pidiendo una nueva dosis de filosofía?

—No gracias, no me interesa la filosofía Ryddleiana.

—¿La qué? —preguntó con tono divertido. Aunque tras meditarlo unos instantes añadió—. No suena tan mal. Quizás plantee la filosofía como posible carrera cuando tengamos esa estúpida charla de orientación laboral.

—No creo que tengas mucho éxito como filósofo —murmuró Hermione mientras salían de la biblioteca, lo suficientemente alto como para que él lo oyera.

—Si Nietzsche pudo, ¿por qué yo no? —A Hermione le sorprendió que Ryddle conociese a Nietzsche, o a cualquier filósofo muggle, en realidad. Pero prefirió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto. En su lugar preguntó por algo que había dicho el joven y que había llamado su atención.

—¿Charla de orientación?

—Sí, de orientación laboral. Cada alumno se reúne con el jefe de su casa en privado para discutir que carrera laboral le interesa y que asignaturas escoger para los EXTASIS basándose en ello. —Ryddle caminaba con la vista al frente, en ningún momento se giró para comprobar que ella seguía a su lado. Hermione por el contrario, no apartaba los ojos de él mientras hablaban. Hasta que llegaron a la escalera y tuvo que mirar al frente para no caerse.

—¿Qué carrera ibas a hacer tú? —preguntó la castaña con sincera curiosidad. ¿Qué le interesaría estudiar al Señor Tenebroso? Dudaba que existiese la carrera de "Mago Tenebroso" o "Señor del Mal". En ese momento Ryddle se giró bruscamente para mirarla, en su rostro se podía entrever la sorpresa. Hermione se excusó como si hubiese preguntado algo malo—. Es por pura curiosidad.

—¿Qué más da? A juzgar por el resultado no terminé estudiando precisamente eso —respondió mientras se encogía de hombros.

¿Qué es "eso"? Estuvo tentada de preguntar Hermione. Pero a estas alturas estaba empezando a entender que si Tom Ryddle esquivaba una pregunta no tenía sentido seguir insistiendo. Ya casi habían llegado al Gran Comedor, así que supuso que la conversación había terminado. Ryddle insistía en sentarse él solo, igual que solía hacer en Gimmauld Place, y a Harry y Ron no parecía molestarles en absoluto ese hecho. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a la mesa de Gryffindor se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los dos estaba allí. Ryddle se adelantó y se tomó asiento a 5 sillas de distancia del comensal más cercano. Tras recorrer la mesa con la mirada Hermione se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, no había rastro ni de Harry ni de Ron. De modo que se sentó en la silla contigua a la del moreno y echó un vistazo a las distintas bandejas de comida antes de decidir que servirse.

—¿Me pasas eso? —preguntó Ryddle señalando una sopera llena de crema de calabaza que Hermione tenía a su derecha. Si su acompañante se había sorprendido de que se sentase a su lado, no lo expresó. Tras pasarle el recipiente Hermione se le quedó mirando hasta que él le volvió a hablar. —¿Qué vas a preguntarme ahora?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que te voy a preguntar algo? —se defendió Hermione mientras empezaba a servirse de la primera bandeja que vio, que estaba llena de salmón al horno. Había vuelto a quedarse mirándolo como una tonta. ¿Por qué siempre le pasaba lo mismo?

—Granger, siempre me estás preguntando cosas. Es evidente que sientes curiosidad por mi.

—¡Yo no...!

—Sí, tú sí —la interrumpió el moreno.— Es totalmente comprensible, no hace falta que te pongas a la defensiva. Te resulto fascinante desde distintas perspectivas. Es una lástima que a mí no me guste responder preguntas tanto como a ti hacerlas.

—Más que fascinante me resultas engreído —dijo mientras le quitaba las espinas al trozo de salmón y fruncía el ceño.

—¿A sí? ¿No te interesa lo más mínimo saber como llegué hasta aquí? Sabiendo que estás ante un futuro mago tenebroso ¿No sientes curiosidad por saber cómo son las cosas desde su perspectiva? Y eso sólo por poner un par de ejemplos... Dime Granger ¿Realmente no quieres desentrañar ninguno de los misterios que me rodean? No me mires así, sabes que es eso lo que soy para ti: Un misterio. Y eso es lo que te encanta.

—Visto desde ese punto... —Quizás el propio Ryddle le había dado la clave de su interés en él. A veces maldecía su propia curiosidad. —Aunque supongo que no me vas a responder a nada de lo que te pregunte.

—¿Quién sabe? —La respuesta en forma de pregunta del joven sonó como un leve murmullo.

Hermione decidió dejar el tema por el momento. Y se centró en cenar mientras pensaba en lo que acababan de hablar. Ryddle podría ser una amenaza tanto como podría no serlo, de eso estaba segura. Pero más valía estar preparados por si acaso. Por otra parte, ahora entendía a qué se había referido el moreno. Nunca antes se había encontrado con nada ni nadie tan difícil de descifrar. Terminó su cena con un único pensamiento en mente: Costase lo que costase, iba a saber todo lo que había que saber sobre Tom Ryddle.

El susodicho acababa de terminar el pudding que había tomado de postre y miraba a la mesa de Slytherin fijamente. Hermione siguió la dirección de sus ojos y decidió volver a probar suerte y preguntarle algo.

—¿Lo echas de menos?

Sin dejar de apoyar la barbilla en el dorso de la mano y sin apenas mover la cabeza, Ryddle la observó fijamente por el rabillo del ojo.

—Estar en Slytherin, quiero decir. Tiene que ser muy diferente. —Se apresuró a añadir Hermione al darse cuenta de que su pregunta había sido muy ambigua.

—Lo es. Aunque no sabría decir si es la casa o la época.

—¿Pero lo hechas e menos?

—Tampoco sabría decirlo. No siento lo mismo que sentía por... otro sitio, pero tampoco lo añoro tanto como a Hogwarts en sí. —Parecía distraído, quizás por eso contestaba.

—Si pregunto a qué otro sitio te refieres esquivarás mi pregunta, ¿verdad? —Mejor exponerlo así que directamente, pensó Hermione.

—Sí —contestó el joven todavía distraído, ¿o era pensativo?

—Vaya, no te andas con rodeos.

—¿Has terminado ya? —dijo de repente mirando el plato vacío de su acompañante.

—Un momento ¿me estabas esperando? —Aquello era una novedad. Estaba acostumbrada a que Ryddle fuese y viniese a su antojo, sin preocuparse por esperar a nadie.

—¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?

—Vale, ¿quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Tom Ryddle?

—Adiós —contestó secamente mientras se levantaba de golpe.

—¡Era broma! ¡No te pongas así! —dijo Hermione mientras lo seguía apresuradamente hacia la salida.

Cuando le dio alcance disminuyó el paso para caminar a su lado. Al salir al vestíbulo se percató de lo tarde que se había hecho, casi no quedaban alumnos por los pasillos. Hace meses le habría aterrado la idea de estar a solas con él por aquellos corredores vacíos, y así se lo dijo. A Ryddle no pareció hacerle mucha gracia porque de forma fría le contestó.

—Debería seguir dándote miedo.

—Siento comunicarte que, aunque no seamos amigos, confío en ti lo suficiente. No me harás daño. —Se puso un rebelde mechón de pelo tras la oreja mientras doblaban una esquina.

—Entonces es que eres una ingenua.

—O quizás tú no eres tan malvado como nos quieres hacer creer. —Apenas hubo terminado la frase notó su espalda chocar contra la pared y algo apretándose contra su cuello. Mantuvo la mirada fija en los furiosos ojos de Ryddle mientras éste la apuntaba con su varita. —Eres bueno ¿sabes? Nunca había visto a nadie desenfundar la varita tan rápido. Aunque, si me lo permites, te falta algo de autocontrol.

Los ojos de Ryddle se entrecerraron mientras apretaba la varita un poco más contra su cuello. Hermione empezó a pensar que quizás se había equivocado. Había dicho que la toleraba, pero eso no incluía dejarla impune si lo molestaba. No obstante, al cabo de unos interminables segundos el moreno bajó la varita lentamente. Hermione dejó escapar el aliento que inconscientemente estaba reteniendo y se separó de la pared.

—En serio, Ryddle, tienes mucho talento. Me di cuenta aquel día en el tren, cuando hechizaste a Malfoy, y veo que no me equivocaba. ¿Has practicado mucho o es talento natural? —Sin darse cuenta comenzó a balbucear a causa de los nervios.

—No intentes arreglarlo con halagos. —Fue interrumpida inmediatamente por Ryddle, quien seguía fulminándola con la mirada.

—Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad. Llevo haciéndolo desde que salimos del Gran Comedor —respondió Hermione con el tono de voz más sincero que pudo poner. Lo último que quería era hacerlo enfadar más. —Enfrentarse a ti en un duelo tiene que ser terrible.

—¿Quieres intentarlo? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

—Acabo de decir "terrible". No sé de dónde has sacado que quiero hacerlo. —Le avergonzaba admitir que, por primera vez, se alegraba de que las clases de DCAO fuesen sólo teóricas. No quería ni imaginarse como sería una clase práctica contra Ryddle—. Aunque, confieso que me gustaría ver como te bates en duelo. Con alguien que no sea yo.

Ryddle guardó su varita en el bolsillo de la túnica y reanudó la marcha hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Hermione volvió a seguirlo hasta quedar a su altura.

—¿Estás segura de que no estás loca? —preguntó su acompañante. Hermione lo miró con confusión evidente en los ojos, de modo que Ryddle desarrolló su pregunta—. Acabo de amenazarte, he puesto mi varita en tu cuello. Tú misma has admitido que no querrías enfrentarte a mí. Y aún así, ¿sigues a mi lado como si nada?

—Si contesto que ya te dije que no me harías daño... ¿te volverás a enfadar? —Pero no tuvo tiempo de saber si Ryddle se habría vuelto a enfadar porque justo en ese instante llegaron a la entrada a la Sala Común. Y, en cuanto pasaron a través del hueco tras el retrato, el joven se dirigió con paso rápido a las escaleras que llevaban a su dormitorio, sin siquiera despedirse de ella. Justo antes de que el borde de su túnica se perdiera por las escaleras Hermione alcanzó a gritarle —¡Buenas noches a ti también!

Los rostros de Harry y Ron, que estaban sentados en una de las mesas de trabajo se volvieron hacia ella. Hermione se les acercó y, tras comprobar lo atrasados que iban con sus deberes, se ofreció a ayudarles. Y fue una suerte porque a las pocas horas, ya de madrugada, Sirius decidió hacerles una pequeña visita a través de la chimenea.

* * *

_Tom_

Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts ¿Qué se supone que era eso? Había pasado una semana desde su última... charla con la Sangre Sucia. Pero aquella mañana había aparecido el decreto que nombraba a Dolores Umbridge... eso. De modo que tras pasar una semana ignorando a Granger le preguntó a qué se refería ese título, que resultó ser tan nuevo para ella como para él. Después de leer bien el decreto y hacer un par de averiguaciones comenzó a comprender mejor la situación. Parece ser que la balanza empezaba a inclinarse en favor de Umbridge. Y eso significaba que podría inclinarse también a favor de Tom, si sabía jugar bien sus cartas. Por ese motivo estaba esperando a varios metros del despacho de la susodicha, oculto tras una armadura.

En cuanto la profesora salió de su despacho giró a la izquierda, tal y como él había predicho. Tom salió de su escondite y le dio alcance en unas pocas zancadas.

—Profesora Umbridge, que agradable sorpresa. —Saludó a su espalda, haciendo que la mujer se girase hacia él y lo mirase de arriba a abajo.

—¿Desea usted algo, Black? —preguntó con desconfianza. Ya había esperado que no se fiara de él. Aunque en sus clases siempre se hubiera comportado de manera excelente, compartía dormitorio con Potter, a quien la profesora parecía odiar. Era lógico que pensase que eran cercanos.

—Oh, no, en absoluto. Acabo de salir de la biblioteca y me dirigía al comedor. Aunque me alegro de haberme encontrado con usted por el camino. Me gustaría poder felicitarla por su reciente nombramiento —le dijo con la encantadora sonrisa que en más de una ocasión lo había ayudado a conseguir cualquier cosa que quisiera—. Me tranquiliza saber que hay alguien competente al mando del colegio.

—Vaya, ¿de modo que no está usted contento con el personal docente? —preguntó con su vocecilla melosa, intentando llevárselo a su terreno. La muy idiota no se daba cuenta de que era al revés. Y ni siquiera le había agradecido su felicitación, pero Tom tuvo que pasarlo por alto.

—Yo no diría tanto... Reconozco que hay profesores, como McGonagall y Snape, que son muy diestros en sus respectiva materias. Otros sin embargo... —Dejó la frase a medias y miró a un lado fingiendo meditar sus próximas palabras. Umbridge tenía toda su atención centrada en él—. Lo que me preocupaba realmente era la directiva, en mi opinión... Oh, me estoy excediendo en mis comentarios. Le ruego que me disculpe, profesora.

—En absoluto muchacho, continúe. —Lo apremió su interlocutora con una sonrisa empalagosa.

—No... no quisiera meterme en problemas, señora —respondió agachando la cabeza y fingiendo preocupación.

—Oh, no tema por eso, joven Black. Cualquier cosa que diga no saldrá de aquí, considérelo una entrevista con la Suma Inquisidora—. Le dio una palmadita en el brazo, un gesto que ella debió considerar tranquilizador. Tom respondió alzando la mirada y dedicándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Mostrarse sumiso siempre hacía creer al otro que tenía la situación bajo control.

—Bueno, mi difunta madre nunca quiso que yo estudiara aquí. Al principio pensé que era por mi padre —Escupió la ultima palabra con desprecio—. Pero luego recordé que ella tampoco asistió nunca al colegio, mi abuelo la educó en casa. Y Dumbledore llegó a director poco antes de que ella tuviese que haber ido a primer año. No conocí a mi abuelo, pero sé que era un hombre inteligente y que él mismo tuvo a Dumbledore como profesor. Desconozco sus motivos, pero confío en su criterio. Y creo aún más en mi madre. Si ella se negaba a enviarme a Hogwarts, al igual que mi abuelo se negó a enviarla a ella, debía de ser por una razón de peso.

—¿De modo que su familia desconfía de Dumbledore? —Tom se limitó a asentir levente—. ¿Y cómo es que ha acabado estudiando aquí?

—Por mi padrino—. Dijo el nombre con desprecio. Si su información era correcta, su padrino era una buena carta con la que jugar—. Él insistió en que aquí estaría bien. No me agradaba la idea, aunque la perspectiva de tener que vivir con él era casi peor. —Miró a ambos lados para asegurarse de que el pasillo seguía desierto—. Es un licántropo, ¿sabe?

—¡No me diga! Pobre muchacho, debió de ser terrible tener que perder a su madre e ir a vivir con él. —Umbridge reaccionó tal y como él esperaba.

—No se lo puede usted imaginar. Con él y Dumbledore me sentía entre la espada y la pared. Ha sido un alivio enterarme de su nombramiento, con usted las cosas sólo pueden ir a mejor. Tengo plena fe en el ministerio, sé que nunca se equivocaría al ofrecer un puesto tan importante. —Le volvió a dirigir una sonrisa encantadora antes de añadir—. Vaya, lamento haberle robado tanto tiempo. Me temo que a veces no soy capaz de parar cuando empiezo a hablar.

—Oh, descuide, Black. Ha sido un placer escuchar sus opiniones.

—¿Se dirigía usted al Comedor, señora? —preguntó Tom tímidamente. Cuando la profesora así lo confirmó añadió con una leve inclinación de cabeza añadió—. ¿Me permite acompañarla? —La regordeta mujer sonrió muy pagada de sí misma. De seguro creía haber encontrado un nuevo seguidor entre los estudiantes. Y encima en el dormitorio de Potter, aquello debía de haberle parecido su jugada maestra. Y hablando de Potter, tenía que sacar ese tema como fuese. Necesitaba ganarse aún más la confianza de esa mujer y hacerle creer al mismo tiempo que era él quien confiaba ciegamente en ella.

—Adelante, Black —dijo mientras emprendía la marcha por el pasillo. Nuevamente intentó engatusarlo con su melosa vocecilla—. Dígame, ¿cómo es que no había expresado su preocupación hasta ahora?

—No quería meterme en problemas. Entenderá que la perspectiva de ser expulsado no es muy agradable para mí, teniendo en cuenta quién me espera fuera. —Si Umbridge quería información, la tendría—. Por otro lado, mis compañeros de habitación...

—¿Sí, querido? —Allí estaba; la oportunidad perfecta de mostrar su oposición a Potter. Miró al final de las escaleras para asegurarse de que nadie les seguía, como si tuviese miedo de que alguien los escuchase.

—No es agradable convivir con Potter, con sus constantes mentiras y aires de grandeza. Por desgracia, hay muchos que creen en sus ridículas invenciones. Ponerme en su contra abiertamente me generaría un gran número de enemigos y eso me aterra. Hace poco más de un mes que llegué aquí, no tengo amigos que me respalden. Si hubiese dicho algo en contra de Potter me habría visto solo ante una enorme masa de alumnos.

—Tengo entendido que se lleva usted bien con la señorita Granger. —Mierda. La estúpida Sangre Sucia podría echar a perder sus planes con su costumbre de seguirlo por ahí.

—Así es, pero me temo que la pobre tiene la cabeza totalmente comida por Potter. Cree a pies juntillas en sus mentiras y es una de sus mejores amigas. Aunque, si me lo permite, creo que él sólo la está utilizando. Es una jovencita brillante a la par que encantadora, pero me temo que es demasiado ingenua. He intentado hacerla entrar en razón muchas veces, pero la influencia de Potter sobre ella es demasiado grande. Aunque espero tener éxito en algún momento, sería una lástima que se desperdiciase su talento.

—¿A qué se refiere con que la utiliza? —preguntó Umbridge intentando sacar más faltas a su odiado Potter. Mientras llegaban la gran escalinata, Tom se dio cuenta de que le quedaba poco tiempo y decidió ser conciso.

—Como ya le he dicho, es una alumna brillante. Temo que Potter sólo es su amigo para aprovecharse de ese talento. Haciendo que lo ayude con sus deberes, o pidiéndole que se los haga ella directamente. —No había sonado tan mal. Poner a Granger como una víctima a la que él estaba intentado ayudar lo hacía quedar aún mejor. Iba a darle un último toque a su discurso cuando una voz a sus espaldas lo interrumpió.

—¡Black! —Era Lavender. Genial. La joven bajó la escaleras corriendo hasta llegar donde se encontraban ellos—. Oh, disculpe, profesora. No me había dado cuenta de que estaban hablando.

—Tranquila jovencita, no interrumpe usted nada. —Claramente si, lo había hecho. Y Umbridge parecía molesta por ello, aunque lo disimulase. Antes de adelantarse hacia el Gran Comedor miró a Tom—. Black, cualquier cosa que necesite, puede acudir a mí con total tranquilidad. Nos vemos en clase, muchachos.

—Se lo agradezco profesora, así lo haré —respondió Tom con una inclinación de cabeza y una tímida sonrisa.

—¿Qué hacías con Umbridge? —preguntó Lavender extrañada en cuanto la profesora desapareció tras la puerta.

—Me la encontré por el pasillo y, ya que íbamos en la misma dirección, me pareció grosero ignorarla.

—Siempre eres tan cortés —dijo la joven con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, ¿me acompañas al comedor? —comentó señalando en aquella dirección con el dorso de la mano.

—¡Claro! —Lavender parecía emocionada antes de apresurarse a seguirlo. Una vez en la mesa se sentó frente a Tom y comenzó a servirse de la fuente más cercana. Embelesada como estaba mirando al joven no se dio cuenta de que la fuente estaba llena de guisantes, los cuales, por lo que había notado Tom, odiaba.

—Por cierto, ¿y Parvati? —preguntó Tom con fingido interés mientras observaba a Lavender dirigir el tenedor lentamente hacia su boca.

—Sigue arriba terminando el ensayo de pociones —respondió la joven mientras se esforzaba por que no se le notaran los gestos de disgusto que estaba haciendo, a Tom le resultaba bastante divertido. Había estado tan embobada que no se había dado cuenta de qué se había servido hasta que había sido demasiado tarde y ahora tenía que disimular para que no se notara su error. Seguro que si le decía algo se moriría de vergüenza—. Verás, Black... Quería preguntarte algo...

—¿De qué se trata? —Tom fingió inocencia mientras añadía salsa a su solomillo.

—El próximo fin de semana hay una visita a Hogsmeade... Hermione está preparando una reunión entre varios estudiantes y me preguntaba si querrías... ir conmigo —concluyó en un susurro. ¿Le estaba pidiendo una cita? Esa era la impresión que había dado, aunque había dicho que se trataba de una reunión. A ver como la rechazaba sin que se notara mucho...

—Mmmmmm, verás Lavender... —comenzó tras fingir pensárselo durante unos instantes—. No es que no quiera ir contigo, de verdad que me encantaría. Pero nunca he estado en Hogsmeade. La idea de una reunión, probablemente en un local cerrado, no me resulta adecuada para una primera visita. Me gustaría poder explorar las calles y las tiendas con calma. Pero no te preocupes, ya habrá más ocasiones para ir juntos—. Concluyó con una sonrisa.

—Cla... claro, lo comprendo —respondió ella algo cortada.

—Si no es mucho preguntar... ¿para qué es esa reunión? —Ante esa pregunta Lavender pareció recobrar la compostura.

—Es para debatir sobre la asignatura de DCAO. Como es tu primer año no lo sabrás, pero antes no eran así de...

—¿Aburridas? —concluyó Tom antes de llevarse el tenedor a la boca.

—Sí, algo así. Aunque no sé muchos más detalles, tendrás que preguntárselo a... bueno, ya te lo diré yo cuando termine la reunión.

—No te molestes, era sólo curiosidad —le aseguró Tom con un gesto de la mano. Estaba seguro de que había estado a punto de sugerirle que hablara con Granger. Debía de haberse dado cuenta en el último segundo de que lo estaba enviando a hablar con otra chica y había tratado de evitarlo. Ilusa, como si fuese a suponer alguna diferencia.

* * *

_Tom_

Hogsmeade, al contrario que Londres, no había cambiado nada desde su época. Tras un copioso desayuno se había dirigido hacia el pueblecito y ahora recorría sus calles con un interés no precisamente fingido. La gente debía pensar que ese interés se debía que todo era nuevo para él y, en parte no se equivocaban. Aunque los edificios en sí seguían siendo los mismos muchos establecimientos habían cambiado. Decidió entrar en varios de ellos, decantándose en primer lugar por Honeydukes. Cuyo escaparate había captado su atención desde que posó sus ojos en él.

Cuando entró se alegró de que la tienda no hubiese existido en su época. Habría sido un fastidio quedarse siempre con los dientes largos mirando el escaparate, sabiendo que nunca tendría dinero para comprar nada, al menos mientras fuera estudiante. Pero ahora sí que tenía dinero, pensó mientras cogía una caja de calderos de chocolate, podía permitirse un capricho. Tras dar varias vueltas a la tienda salió con una bolsa en cuyo interior había tres ranas de chocolate, una bolsita de bombones explosivos y media docena de plumas de azúcar.

Siguió bajando calle abajo mientras distraidamente se llevaba a la boca una de las plumas a la boca, el sabor dulce lo embriagó enseguida. Al pasar por la papelería decidió entrar a por más pergamino y tinta, quien sabe cuando necesitaría más. En el interior había únicamente otros dos estudiantes de Hogwarts, al contrario que en Honeydukes, que estaba lleno. Pasó por su lado y se dirigió al mostrador para realizar su pedido aún con la pluma en la mano. Mientras el dependiente iba a la trastienda a por los pergaminos se fijó en un tarro de tinta que se hacía invisible al escribir. Al principio le pareció absurdo, ¿para que iba a escribir alguien algo que no se podía leer? A los pocos segundos se le ocurrió que podría servir para enviar mensajes secretos o algo por el estilo. Pero aún así no lo compró, aparte de que no le sería de utilidad, el pequeño tarritole pareció demasiado caro. Cuando pagó por su pedido volvió a salir a la calle con la intención de ir a Las Tres Escobas a tomar algo.

A medio camino pensó que quizás debería ir a ver que hacían Granger y compañía en su famosa "reunión super secreta sobre la que no habían tenido reparos en hablar". Sin embargo no tenía ni idea de donde estaban, así que descartó la idea y tomó el callejón que había a su derecha, un atajo hacia la taberna. Apenas había andado tres metros cuando una voz dijo a su espalda.

—¿Con que aquí estás, bastardo? Seguro que no eres tan valiente ahora que estás tú solo. —Se giró casi sin ganas para encontrarse a Draco Malfoy a su espalda, flanqueado por sus fieles gorilas Crabbe y Goyle. Se sacó la pluma de la boca para poder contestarle.

—Y por lo que veo tú sólo eres valiente cuando llevas guardaespaldas. —El aburrimiento era palpable en su voz. Apenas hubo terminado volvió a centrarse en su golosina, como si fuese lo más interesante que había en aquel callejón. Ignorando que Malfoy lo hubiese llamado bastardo, después de todo era cierto, ¿no? Y la verdad es que ni le importaba.

—No habíamos hablado directamente desde nuestra conversación en el tren.

—En aquella ocasión sólo hablaste tú. Así que dudo que cuente como conversación. Ahora, si me disculpas... —Intentó girarse, pero al hacerlo el rubio lo adelantó y se puso delante de él, dejando a los otros dos a su espalda.

—No tan rápido. Todavía tenemos un asunto pendiente tú y yo, bastardo. —Si pensaba que diciendo eso y rodeándolo iba a intimidarlo se equivocaba.

—¿Te refieres al maleficio? ¿Quieres que te lance otro? —preguntó de forma tentadora, como si el joven rubio frente a él fuese un niño pequeño al que Tom estuviera ofreciendo su bolsa de caramelos.

—¿Cómo de atreves? Se lo diré a mi padre —amenazó Malfoy con el ceño fruncido.

—Tiemblo de miedo ante semejante perspectiva. —Volvió a mirar la pluma para demostrarle a Malfoy lo mucho que le preocupaba su amenaza. Rayos, si que duraban, aparte de estar deliciosas. Si se organizaba bien podría hacer que durasen hasta su próxima visita a Hogsmeade.

—Deberías. —Oyó decir a Malfoy, casi se había olvidado de que estaba ahí. Decidió terminar el encuentro rápido, no le apetecía que ese idiota estropeara su buen humor.

—No hace falta que te recuerde quien es mi padre. Dudo que el tuyo de más miedo. ¡Anda! Otra cosa en la que te supero. Voy a tener que hacer una lista. —Se llevó la pluma a la barbilla en un gesto pensativo. Antes de que el rubio volviese a contestar oyeron la voz de alguien que se acercaba a ellos.

—Draco, al fin te encuentro. ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó una chica de Slytherin con la que compartían clase, Parkinson si no se equivocaba, al verlos allí parados.

—Oh, en absoluto —contestó Tom en lugar del rubio—. Es sólo que nuestro querido amigo no tiene ni idea acerca de como cortejarte y ha venido a pedirme consejo. Al parecer carece del coraje necesario para llevar a cabo lo que su escaso ingenio llega a idear. Me temo que yo tampoco soy muy diestro en esos temas, pero tú pareces una joven decidida a la par que encantadora. ¿Por qué no lo llevas a dar un romántico paseo por el pueblo? Ya que él no se atreve a pedírtelol.

Malfoy se había quedado con la boca abierta a medida que Tom había ido hablando. Parkinson, por el contrario, rebosaba felicidad. Sus ojos brillaron mientras se enganchaba al brazo del rubio y comenzaba a arrastrarlo callejón abajo, hacia la calle principal.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho, Draco? Me encantará tener una cita contigo. ¡Oh, se me ocurren tantos sitios a los que ir! —Se escuchó decir a la joven mientras se alejaban. En el último momento Malfoy giró el rostro y fulminó a Ryddle con la mirada. Tom se limitó a sonreír con malicia y a despedirlo con un gesto de la mano mientras murmuraba las palabras —Que te diviertas— claro y despacio para que el rubio pudiera leerle los labios. Cuando se perdieron por la esquina se giró para ver si Crabbe y Goyle seguían allí y, en efecto, así era.

—Y vosotros dos... ¿por qué no hacéis por una vez lo que os apetezca en vez de seguirlo como si fuese vuestra mamá pato? —les sugirió. Ambos se miraron antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

—Sí... mejor... Oye, ¿vamos a Zonko? . —Oyó decir a uno de ellos mientras se alejaban.

Tom emprendió nuevamente su camino a Las Tres Escobas más animado incluso que antes; la cara que había puesto Malfoy no había tenido precio.

* * *

_Hermione_

Era martes, lo que significaba que Harry y Ron tenían entrenamiento de Quidditch. Parecía que se iban a retrasar más de lo normal de modo que Hermione, tras una solitaria cena, decidió aprovechar la ocasión para hablar con Ryddle. Se extrañó de no verlo en la Sala Común, ¿estaría en la biblioteca? Tardaría mucho en ir a comprobarlo y seguramente perdería su oportunidad de hablar con él de no encontrarlo allí. Entonces tuvo una idea; el mapa. Con un poco de suerte Harry lo habría dejado en su habitación y podría usarlo para saber dónde se había metido exactamente Ryddle. Antes de que nadie notase lo que estaba haciendo logró escabullirse escaleras arriba. Neville, Seamus y Dean estaban abajo, enfrascados en todos los deberes que tenían que entregar al día siguiente y que habían dejado para última hora. No esperando encontrar a nadie dentro irrumpió en la habitación sin siquiera llamar. Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Ryddle allí.

—¿Ya ni te molestas en llamar a la puerta? —preguntó desde donde se encontraba, tendido en su cama.

—¡Creí que no había nadie!

—¿Y entonces para qué has subido?

—Venía a buscar una cosa. —Una cosa que ya no necesitaba, dado que su objetivo final había sido encontrarlo a él y ya lo había hecho—. Pero me alegro de ver que estás aquí. Quería hablar contigo. —Esperó a que el joven dijese algo, pero al ver que no era así se acercó y se sentó en el borde de su cama. Se le hacía raro mirarlo desde arriba.

—Granger, estoy ocupado. Vete —dijo al fin entrelazando las manos sobre su abdomen.

—No mientas, no estás haciendo nada —rebatió Hermione mirándolo de la cabeza a los pies. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones oscuros, una camiseta de manga larga y estaba descalzo. No parecía que fuese a ir a ningún sitio así vestido.

—Para tu información, estoy fingiendo ser un cadáver.

—No tiene gracia, Ryddle —contestó con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba hacia otro lado. Entonces se percató de la foto en la mesilla—. ¿Y eso?

—Coartada. Fue idea del pecoso.

—Claro, coartada—. Dijo ella con ironía para picarlo más que otra cosa.

—¿Vas a decir de una vez a qué has venido? —preguntó exasperado.

—Ya te he dicho que a buscar una co...

—Deja de dar rodeos y di qué quieres —la interrumpió mirando fijamente al techo.

—Vale, vale. Lo confieso, te estaba buscando a ti. Quería hablarte del ED.

—Tendrás que empezar por explicarme qué demonios es eso —volvió a interrumpirla Ryddle. Y ella así lo hizo; le contó todo lo sucedido en el Cabeza de Puerco. Como habían creado el grupo y con qué objetivo. Para luego sacar el pergamino en el que todos habían firmado.

—¿Quieres unirte? —le ofreció tendiéndole el pergamino. Ryddle lo tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a leerlo.

—La lista de miembros no invita a ello —concluyó mientras doblaba la lista y se la devolvía—. ¿Qué le has hecho?

—¿Qué le he hecho a qué?

—Al pergamino. Seguro que le has hecho algo. ¿Por qué si no ibas a hacer que cada uno firmase personalmente, en lugar de apuntar tu misma todos los nombres? Tiene toda la pinta de ser un hechizo vinculante. Lo siento, pero no pienso firmar—. A veces Ryddle era demasiado perspicaz. A veces, por no decir siempre. O quizás era simplemente un desconfiado paranoico.

—No te pasaría nada porque no firmarías con tu verdadero nombre —le aseguró ella.

—De modo que admites que le has hecho algo.

—Tal vez... ¡Pero no es lo que te imaginas! Yo no soy tan retorcida como tú.

—¿Sabes que hay una forma de hacer que la carne se derrita de los huesos como si de cera se tratase? Y es aplicable a contratos de ese tipo —comentó el joven como quien comenta que al día siguiente lloverá.

—¡¿Lo ves?! A mi jamás se me habría ocurrido hacer nada parecido a eso —exclamó asqueada ante la imagen mental que le acababa de venir.

—Así que, básicamente, os vais a reunir para practicar todo lo que Umbridge no os está enseñando en clase.

—Exactamente.

—¿Quién va a enseñaros? —preguntó interesado.

—Harry.

—¿No has podido encontrar a nadie mejor? —se quejó Ryddle. Bueno, era normal, Harry no debía parecerle una opción adecuada.

—¿Te ofreces a enseñarnos tú? —lo tentó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—No —se limitó a decir. Hermione ya se esperaba esa respuesta así que concluyó con:

—Entonces no, no he podido encontrar a nadie mejor.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces tú? —preguntó el joven con tono exasperado.

—¿Estás de broma? Yo no podría hacer eso. Además, no se me da bien DCAO. —¿Se lo había dicho en serio? ¿De verdad pensaba que ella sería capaz de enseñar defensa a los demás?

—Sería la primera asignatura que no se te da bien.

—No es broma Ryddle, por mucho que me esfuerce mi media no pasa del notable. —Aquel hecho le fastidiaba. Así como le fastidiaba tener que admitirlo.

—Pues no creo que tu media mejore mucho si quien te enseña tiene peores notas que tú —decreto el moreno mirándose las uñas con tranquilidad.

—A Harry se le da bien la defensa —se apresuró a defenderlo ella. Después de todo era verdad, Harry había sobrevivido a varios encuentros y situaciones peliagudas. Estaba segura de que ella no habría sido capaz de hacerlo.

—¿No me digas? Que sorpresa viniendo del héroe. —La fingida sorpresa de Ryddle dejaba entrever una evidente ironía.

—Oye, sólo te he invitado a venir si quieres. No hace falta que te pongas así.

—Sólo digo que Potter no puede enseñarte nada que no sepas ya. No tiene el nivel suficiente, no tardé ni cinco segundos en derrotarlo la otra vez.

—Enséñame tú, entonces. —No se le había ocurrido hasta entonces realmente, pero Ryddle podría ser un buen profesor. Tenía talento y seguro que era un gran duelista. Aunque tenía la impresión de que sus métodos serían muy exigentes.

—Me temo que no va a a ser posible, no tienes nada que ofrecerme a cambio.

—Si pudiese ofrecerte algo que te interesara a cambio, ¿accederías a enseñarnos? —Aquello despertó realmente su curiosidad, ¿había alguna posibilidad de que aceptara?

—Accedería a enseñarte a sólo a ti, que eres la que tendría algo que ofrecerme, Pequeña Biblioteca. Por desgracia no tienes nada, así que la respuesta es no.

Hermione frunció el ceño mientras pensaba. Le parecía recordar que ya le había hablado así una vez. Ese esquema... esa forma de poner una condición antes de realizar una acción... ¿Dónde lo había oído? Entonces lo recordó.

_ \- ¿Cómo es que pones apodos tan pocos originales a los demás si con el tuyo te esmeraste tanto?_

_\- Fácil, los demás no me importáis._

_\- Es decir, que si te importáramos nos pondrías apodos mejores._

_\- No._

_\- ¿Por qué no?_

_\- Porque a mi no me importa nadie._

Pequeña Biblioteca... Cuando habían tenido esa conversación la llamaba "Sangre Sucia". Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, hacía varias semanas que no la llamaba así. Sin embargo, la había llamado "Pequeña Biblioteca" varias veces. ¿A qué se debía ese cambio? ¿Significaba eso qué...?

—Oye Ryddle, ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste este verano?

—Te dije muchas cosas, tendrás que ser más específica.

—Sobre los apodos que pones a la gente.

—Gafas va a seguir siendo "Gafas" mientras siga usando esas gafas tan feas. No insistas en que lo cambie —afirmó con rotundidad.

—Me refería a cuando dijiste que no te esforzabas con los apodos de los demás porque no te importaban —aclaró ella ignorando el comentario anterior. Ryddle parpadeó levemente confuso—. En aquel entonces me llamabas "Sangre Sucia", pero ahora lo has cambiado por "Pequeña Biblioteca". ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Significa que te importo?

—No te emociones, Granger. Simplemente has subido de categoría, concretamente de "molestia" a "tolerable" —explicó el joven haciendo un elegante gesto con la mano.

—¿Puedo tocarla? —preguntó Hermione antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Ryddle esta vez completamente confuso.

—Tu mano, que si puedo tocarla —especificó Hermione. Él dudó unos segundos pero finalmente le tendió su mano derecha. La castaña la tomó entre las suyas y la observó con atención. Ryddle tenía las manos suaves, mucho más de lo que parecía a simple vista. Sus dedos eran largos y finos, delicados. A Hermione le parecieron unas manos hechas para sujetar un pincel o una pluma, puede que incluso un instrumento musical, como el violín. Sin embargo no le parecían unas manos hechas para sujetar una varita, mucho menos para ser las de un asesino. Lentamente le dio la vuelta y comenzó a trazar las lineas de la palma con sus propios dedos mientras le preguntaba—. ¿Por qué "Pequeña Biblioteca"?

—¿Has visto el interior de tu baúl? —respondió él con un tono mucho más calmado del que la tenía acostumbrada a oír. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos, parecía relajado. Hermione entendió a qué se refería con "biblioteca", pero no la otra parte.

—¿Y lo de "pequeña?

—Porque eres bajita —sentenció él.

—¡No soy bajita! —Tampoco es que se la pudiese considerar una persona alta, pero no era en absoluto bajita.

—Cuando llegues a la altura de mi barbilla, avísame —contestó igual de tranquilo.

—¡No es mi culpa que tú seas alto! —se defendió ella dejando de acariciarle la mano, haciendo que Ryddle volviera a abrir los ojos. Justo para darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, le había estado acariciando la mano. Y Ryddle parecía bastante tranquilo a pesar de ello—. ¿Te gusta?

—¿Ser alto? No está mal.

—No, ésto. —Levantó las manos de ambos para que el joven viese a qué se refería. Ryddle estuvo callado unos instantes ante de responder.

—No lo sé, es algo nuevo.

—Nunca te había tocado tan directamente —comentó ella al darse cuenta de ese hecho.

—Ni tú ni nadie —concretó él casi sin interés—. Y no, no eres especial. Antes de que lo digas.

—No iba a decir eso. Ya me he enterado de que estoy la categoría "tolerable". ¿Hay mucha gente más en esa categoría?

—Sólo tú. Y que te quede claro que eso no te da derecho a tocarme cuando te de la gana.

—Tranquilo, te pediré permiso. Aunque, te pongas como te pongas, has de admitir que soy especial—. En su tono de voz se podía notar la sonrisa.

—No lo eres.

—Sí lo soy. Confías en mí.

—¿Qué te ha hecho pensar que confió en ti? —dijo elevando un poco el volumen de su voz.

—Tú mismo. —Volvió a levantar la mano de él, que aun tenía entre las suyas y especificó—. Tú mismo me has dado tu mano derecha, con la que usas la varita. Podría haberte atacado y habrías tardado más en defenderte. O podría habértela lastimado de alguna manera, dejándote igualmente indefenso. Pero sabías que no lo haría y me has tendido la mano por voluntad propia. Eso se llama confianza.

—Te dejas guiar demasiado por tus impulsos. Primero me llamas por mi nombre, ahora me pides que te de la mano. Deberías pensar un poco más las cosas antes de hablar. Lo digo por tu bien.

—¿Me estás escuchando?

—Cualquier día dirás alguna tontería y no habrá vuelta atrás. No lo digo por mi, sino por el resto de imbéciles que habitan este castillo.

—¿Quieres dejar de ignorarme?

—Granger, te estaba hablando. Es de mala educación interrumpir, ¿sabes?

—¡Pero si has sido tú el que me ha interrumpido a mí mientras hablaba!

—No deberías morderte las uñas —comentó Ryddle mientras pasaba a ser él quien sujetaba la mano de ella y la acercaba a su rostro para observarla. Hermione se soltó inmediatamente—. ¿Así que tu puedes inspeccionar mi mano pero yo la tuya no? Eso es injusto.

—Yo te lo he pedido.

—¿Puedo ver tu mano?

—No —dijo rotundamente. Ryddle se incorporó de golpe.

—Granger me lo debes.

—Lo siento, no recuerdo haber aceptado tu política del trueque. Debería irme ya, antes de que alguien me vea aquí —declaró mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta. Antes de salir se giró para mirar por última vez a Ryddle—. Si cambias de opinión con respecto al ED, avísame. Buenas noches.

* * *

_Tom_

En cuanto la castaña cerró la puerta tras ella volvió a tenderse en la cama. ¿Qué le había pasado para actuar así? Pensó mientras levantaba el brazo y se observaba la mano que la castaña acababa de soltar. Todavía podía notar la calidad sensación que había dejado tras ella. ¿Siempre se sentía esa calidez al tocar a otra persona o sería distinto si esa otra persona tenía las manos frías? De ser la primera opción no debía de ser muy agradable en verano. No recordaba la última vez que alguien lo había tocado tan directamente, ni durante tanto tiempo. Se giró para observar la fotografía que descansaba en su mesilla. En ella Tonks lo agarraba del brazo, pero no era lo mismo; ambos llevaban manga larga para aparentar que la imagen se tomó durante el invierno.

Por otra parte, ¿cómo es que se había dejado tocar así como así? Él nunca había soportado el contacto físico. ¿Cómo es que en esa ocasión no le había molestado? Podría incluso decir que le había agradado. Volvió a observarse la palma de la mano y a trazar sus líneas con los dedos de la otra, tal y como había hecho ella. No era lo mismo, no era la misma sensación. Se incorporó nuevamente hasta quedar sentado en la cama. ¿Por qué había bajado la guardia de tal manera? ¿Tenía razón Granger? Realmente... ¿confiaba en ella? Aquello le creó un nudo en el estómago. Nunca había confiado en nadie y no tenía intención de empezar a hacerlo ahora. Pero una cosa era cierta, la sangre sucia era la única persona a la que soportaba sin esfuerzo, a veces incluso le gustaba hablar con ella. Y también era la única en la que había... vale, sí, confiado. Era la única persona en la que había _confiado_ lo suficiente como para dejarse tocar.

Abrió los ojos de forma desorbitaba cuando un nuevo concepto cruzó su mente:_ amistad._ ¿Era eso lo que la gente llamaba amistad? ¿Se sentía así tener un amigo? Él no podía saberlo, nunca había tenido uno. Pensó en como actuaba la gente a su alrededor con aquellos a los que consideraban sus amigos. No parecía lo mismo. Quizás era porque la sangre sucia y él estaban a otro nivel, intelectualmente hablando. Un momento, tal vez por eso la sangre sucia se acercaba a él en primer lugar; porque lo consideraba su igual en el campo intelectual. Después todo, no habían hablado hasta que ella lo pilló ojeando su libro. Aunque ella ya tuviese amigos, quizás buscase a alguien con quien poder hablar a ese nivel, porque claramente el pecoso y gafas no podían ocupar ese rol.

Maldita Granger, sólo le daba quebraderos de cabeza. La muy... había conseguido que se cuestionara conceptos que jamás se había planteado. Amistad, ¡ja! Como si él fuese a sentir eso por alguien. Seguro que a la mañana siguiente ya no pensaba más en esas tonterías ¿verdad? Más confuso de lo que estaba antes, corrió las cortinas y se acostó.

* * *

**NdA2: Me acabo de dar cuenta de que no ha salido ninguno de los Weasley. Un capítulo sin los Weasley! Pero esto qué eeeeeees? Voy a tener que compensarlo... **  
**No os imagináis lo mal que me cae Umbridge! Que ganas tengo de que le den la patada! Aunque por el momento vamos a tener que aguantarla. Si, lo sé, es culpa mía.**  
**Hemos visto el primer momento de contacto físico. ¿Ha quedado muy metido con calzador? Me gusta como Hermione se deja llevar tanto por su instinto. Es una persona muy racional, pero al mismo tiempo es obstinada y tiene esos prontos... me resulta mucho más humanas que las versiones de ella que la hacen ver como la perfecta sabelotodo. Por otro lado Tom... es Tom. No está habituado a tener a nadie cercano, pero después de tres meses conociendo a los ya es hora de que empiece a acostumbrarse.**  
**A veces me da la sensación de que escribo cosas demasiado absurdas, o demasiado sentimentaloides y eso me hace no estar contenta nunca con el resultado final. Debería dejar de exigirme tanto y disfrutar más de lo que hago, que después de todo esto es un hobby. (La cosa es que con el cosplay me pasa igual. Intento ser demasiado perfeccionista). A partir de ahora a escribir sin miedo! ò-ó  
En fin, espero que os haya gustado. Hasta la próxima! :D**


	9. Chapter 9: ¡Dejad de seguirme!

**NdA: I'm back! No me creo que ya vayamos por el capítulo 9. Uno más y se completará la decena! Muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis leído hasta ahora, cuando empecé no pensé que fueseis a ser tantos ;/; Los capítulos me siguen saliendo más largos, en este incluso he omitido una escena (La pospondré para el siguiente)**  
**De nuevo muchas gracias a susan-black7, VictoryReed, TsukihimePrincess, , Lity, YUKINICKY1, Damae, Miss Bednarek, Duhkha y EliJ-NB por vuestros reviews, ya sabéis que me encanta leer vuestras opiniones. Y también gracias a todos los que le han dado a Favoritos/Follow, espero no decepcionaros!**

**\- susan-black7: Pensar que alguien puede soltar una lagrimilla por algo que yo he escrito me hace sentir... emocionada? orgullosa? No lo sé exactamente, pero muchísimas gracias ;3;**

**\- VictoryReed: Ay, no te disculpes, porfa! - Agradezco mucho cada comentario, es verdad, pero no pasa nada si no lo comentáis. Entiendo que tenéis vidas y otras cosas que hacer (y que leer).**

**\- YUKINICKY1: Tengo un Extraordinario! Bieeeeeeen! (/^▽^)/ Hermione tiene mucho talento, lo sé. Pero que rechace el duelo no es un acto de cobardía, sino de prudencia. No sabe a qué nivel está Riddle en ese momento, sólo sabe que es increíblemente rápido y que terminará siendo el mayor mago tenebroso del siglo. Si hubiese sido Harry seguramente habría aceptado, pero Hermione siempre ha pensado antes de actuar, es más cauta. Pero tranquila, habrá duelo. No sé cuando, pero es demasiado interesante como para no ponerlo. (En realidad si se "cuando" lo que no sé en qué capítulo llegaré a esa parte. Sé paciente, please - )**

**\- Damae: Has pillado perfectamente por qué Tom no la podría atacar aunque quisiera XD Lo de que Hermione fuese quien envió a Lavander ni se me había pasado por la cabeza (ahí me has dado XD). Simplemente pensé que Lavander podría intentar arcarse a él y ¿qué mejor forma de pedirle una cita que teniendo una excusa como la reunión del E.D.? A mi Draco me ha dado algo de pena, ahora querrá Vendetta.**  
**La escena del dormitorio ha sido un gran avance, en mi opinión. Y tienes razón: hubiese sido genial que justo entrasen Harry y Ron XD**

**\- Miss Bednarek: Lo de los dulces me salió del alma. No sé como lo he hecho, pero va a terminar pareciendo un adicto a los dulces. (Se me hace hasta raro viniendo de él)**

**\- Duhkha: Tarde o temprano dirá qué habría querido estudiar. Pero lo escribí así para dejar con la duda XD Y bueno, puede que a Hermione se le ocurra algo que ofrecerle, ¿quien sabe? XD **

**\- EliJ-NB: Como tú has dicho, intento que la relación avance de manera natural. Se me hace muy raro cuando dos personajes cambian de actitud de un capítulo para otro, así que intento evitarlo y hacerlo algo más progresivo. Lo mismo digo de Hermione y de muchas otras protagonistas de fics: A veces quedan un poco Mary Sues, ¿no te parece? Y se supone que son personas con virtudes y defectos, ¿no? Eso es lo que intento sacar a todos los personajes para hacerlos más humanos. Me alegro mucho de que te guste como redacto 3 Intento esforzarme mucho en ese tema para que la lectura sea más llevadera.**

* * *

_Tom_

Observó el trozo de bacon que tenía en el tenedor como si fuese lo más interesante de la mesa. Bueno, quizás no tanto, pero sí que era lo más interesante que había en un par de metros a la redonda. A su derecha Granger untaba mermelada a sus tostadas y frente él Potter y Weasley discutían de vete tú a saber qué. Fuese lo que fuese sería una estupidez. Antes solía comer solo. Antes. Desde la noche en que la castaña se coló en su habitación dejó de ser así. A la mañana siguiente en el desayuno (y para su sorpresa) se sentó a su lado, con el pelirrojo y el de gafas frente a ellos, tal y como estaban aquel día. Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en rutina y a Tom le parecía un fastidio, un verdadero fastidio.

—¿Me pasas la leche? —La voz del pelirrojo casi lo sobresaltó. Levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, se refería a él. Acercó a él la maldita jarra de leche con el ceño fruncido—. Gracias —se limitó a añadir Weasley antes de servirse un buen vaso.

¿Pero qué narices les había pasado? Hasta hace nada intentaban no acercarse a él más de lo necesario, salvo la castaña. Y ahora se pasaban el día pegados a él como si fuese uno más de su grupito de amigos. Cierto, sólo le hablaban si era para preguntarle o pedirle algo, como acababa de pasar. También lo dejaban fuera de las conversaciones, aunque sospechaba que podría llegar participar en ellas si se lo proponía. Pero que se sentasen con él en todas las comidas, en clase, en la Sala Común y, en el caso de Granger, en la biblioteca, empezaba a resultar asfixiante. Y lo peor es que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo que no conllevara tirar por tierra la imagen de alumno perfecto que se estaba labrando.

—Que alguien les lance un _avada_ o algo...— pensó derrotado mientras escuchaba a las sonoras carcajadas que soltaba Potter tras escuchar algo que había dicho Weasley. Se llevó la mano que tenía libre a la sien. ¿Qué sería lo próximo? ¿Esperarlo en la puerta del baño? No pudo pensar más opciones absurdas porque enseguida se escuchó el alboroto causado por las cientos de lechuzas que llevaban el correo. Con suerte alguno de ellos recibiría una carta y se callarían durante un rato... Cual fue su sorpresa cuando resultó que quién había recibido una carta era él. Miró incrédulo la grisacea lechuza que se había posado sobre su vaso de zumo, derramando su contenido, y tendía una pata en su dirección. De reojo vio como sus tres acompañantes también se habían quedado mirando la lechuza con los ojos abiertos.

—Igual es una carta de amor... —Bromeó el pecoso para aligerar el ambiente.

—Si lo es, quien la haya escrito está como una cabra. Seguro —le respondió el moreno con desdén mientras rodaba los ojos.

—¡Harry! —Se escandalizó Granger. Genial, ahora la castaña también lo defendía. ¿Dónde estaba la adolescente que temblaba sólo al cruzarse con él en el pasillo? ¿La habrían secuestrado y sustituido por una doble? ¿Usaría poción multijugos?— No ha tenido gracia.

—Sólo es una carta, no veo a qué viene tanto alboroto —comentó con voz monótona mientras desataba la carta de la pata de la lechuza, que empezaba a impacientarse y había intentado darle un picotazo en la mano. Sin mirar a sus interlocutores respondió—. Para tu información, pecoso, no sería la primera carta de amor que recibo. Y sí, Gafas, la cordura de las remitentes de algunas de esas cartas era más que cuestionable. Granger, sé defenderme solo. —A ella sí que la miró mientras le hablaba, y no precisamente de forma amable. Acto seguido comenzó a leer la dichosa cartita y no, no era una carta de amor. Era de Lupin.

—¿Qué. diablos. es. ésto?— pensó Tom tras leerla, mientras le empezaban a temblar las manos de rabia. ¿De qué iba el maldito Lupin enviándole semejante carta?

—¿Ryddle? —La castaña, que se había inclinado junto a él para poder leer también el contenido de la carta, intentó captar su atención. Notó como la joven posaba la mano sobre su antebrazo y se apartó con un movimiento brusco. Estrujó el pergamino que aún tenía entre las manos antes de guardársela en el bolsillo. Acto seguido se levantó y salió apresuradamente de allí. Nadie lo siguió.

—Entonces, ¿era o no era una carta de amor? —Escuchó decir al pelirrojo mientras se alejaba.

Cuando salió al vestíbulo respiró hondo tratando de que se le calmarse. Por mucho que lo intentara seguía notando el calor, fruto de la ira y la vergüenza, ascender por su cuerpo, necesitaba pensar en otra cosa. Entonces la vio. La menor de los Weasley subía la escalera de mármol rumbo a los pisos superiores. Hacía bastante que no la veía, sin duda podría molestarla lo suficiente como para dejar de pensar en Lupin. El problema era que no estaba sola, iba acompañada por otras dos chicas. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué insistía en parecer buena persona a ojos de la mayoría?

Dio media vuelta y cruzó el vestíbulo en dirección a la salida. Una vez en los terrenos se detuvo unos segundos a pensar bien adonde ir. Si se alejaba mucho no oiría la campana que anunciaba el inicio de la clases... De modo que optó por sentarse a la sombra de un árbol que crecía cerca de los muros del castillo. Dejó caer su mochila al suelo y se sentó con la espalda apoyada en el tronco. Cada vez hacía más frío, por lo que no muchos alumnos se habían aventurado a salir fuera. Cerró los ojos mientras que, con las manos, arrancaba briznas de la hierva que había a su alrededor.

No sabía cuanto rato había pasado allí cuando escuchó la campana en la distancia. Resopló al recoger su mochila y se levantarse, con un leve movimiento de varita limpió su túnica de cualquier mancha que le hubiera podido dejar el frío suelo. Con paso ligero se dirigió de nuevo al interior del castillo, el vestíbulo estaba repleto de alumnos que se dirigían a sus clases. La mayoría, al igual que él, se dirigía escaleras arriba. Tras subir varios pisos giró por el pasillo que daba a la clase de Runas Antiguas. Por suerte aquella clase sólo la compartía con Granger.

En cuanto entró en el aula vio a la joven sentada en la segunda fila, junto a la ventana. Sin pensárselo mucho se dirigió hasta allí y ocupó el asiento contiguo. Granger, que había estado distraída mirando por la ventana, se giró al oír el ruido y lo observó con evidente sorpresa.

—Tenía la impresión de que querías estar solo —le dijo con un leve tono dubitativo.

—No puedo estar solo si tengo que asistir a clase con otra veintena de alumnos —respondió sarcástico mientras depositaba su diccionario de runas sobre la mesa. Granger no añadió nada más y se limitó a seguir mirando por la ventana. Observó como tenía los dedos entrecruzados y apoyaba la barbilla sobre ellos. No perdería nada en preguntarle, ¿no? Y quizás su opinión le serviría de algo—. Es por la carta. Ha sido tan... humillante.

—¿Humillante? A mí me ha parecido un gesto muy considerado —opinó su acompañante mientras volvía a mirarlo.

—¿Considerado? ¿Pero tú la has visto? —Mientras la castaña asentía volvió a sacar el arrugado pergamino del bolsillo de su túnica. Y lo leyó en susurros lo suficientemente altos para que ella lo oyera:

_" Querido Thomas:_

_¿Cómo has estado? Siento no haber podido escribirte antes, he estado algo ocupado. He encontrado un par de trabajos que hacer y casi no paso tiempo en casa. Hablando de casa, tu habitación está tal y como la dejaste, esperando a que vengas a pasar las vacaciones. Tranquilo que no tocaré ninguna de tus cosas en tu ausencia._

_¿Qué opinas de Hogwarts? ¿Te gusta? Espero que así sea y que ya te hayas adaptado a la vida en el castillo. Seguro que con lo encantador que eres a estas alturas ya has hecho montones de amigos, aunque no te olvides de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Con lo bien que congeniasteis los cuatro en verano me gustaría ver que os seguís llevando bien. Además, tendrás que compartir habitación con Harry y Ron durante los próximos tres años, así que nada de disputas, jovencito._

_Cambiando de tema, cada vez hace más frío, espero que te estés abrigando bien. Recuerda secarte bien el pelo cuando te lo laves, si te acuestas con el pelo húmedo podrías pillar un resfriado. Si de cualquier forma te encuentras mal, pásate por la enfermería, Madam Pomfrey se encargará del resto. También espero que estés comiendo bien, que en verano casi no probabas bocado._

_Por último recuerda que puedes acudir a mí si tienes cualquier tipo de problema. Y en caso de que yo no pueda serte de ayuda siempre podrás pedir ayuda a la profesora McGonagall._

_Espero tener noticias tuyas pronto._

_Remus."_

—Ahora permíteme que te la traduzca —dijo antes de volver a leerla con voz socarrona y haciendo los cambios que consideró oportunos.

—Odiado_ Thomas:_

No me importa_ como has estado. Siento no haber _querido_ escribirte antes, he estado algo ocupado _con cosas más importantes._ He encontrado un par de trabajos que hacer _para la orden_ y casi no paso tiempo en _el cuartel general_. Hablando _del cuartel general_, tu habitación, es decir donde estuve encerrado casi todo el verano_,_ está tal y como la dejaste, esperando _a que vuelvas como te pases de la ralla_. Tranquilo que no tocaré ninguna de tus cosas en tu ausencia... _Esa frase es relleno. Mmmm —comentó antes de proseguir—.

_¿Qué opinas de _tener más libertad_? ¿Te gusta? Espero que así sea y que _no llames la atención en_ el castillo. Seguro que con lo _manipulador_ que eres a estas alturas ya has hecho montones de _secuaces_, aunque no te olvides de _que Harry, Ron y Hermione te estarán vigilando_. Con lo bien que congeniasteis los cuatro en verano me gustaría ver que os seguís llevando bien. _Bla bla.. _é_sto se traduce como... "permanece cerca de esos tres." o algo así._ Además, tendrás que compartir habitación con Harry y Ron durante los próximos tres años, así que _no podrás librarte ellos._ Nada de disputas, jovencito,_ o te traemos de vuelta... Y ahora es cuando empieza a hablarme como si fuera un crío—añadió con tono exasperado—.

_Cambiando de tema, cada vez hace más frío, espero que te estés abrigando bien. Recuerda secarte bien el pelo cuando te lo laves, si te acuestas con el pelo húmedo podrías pillar un resfriado. Si de cualquier forma te encuentras mal, pásate por la enfermería. Madam Pomfrey se encargará del resto. También espero que estés comiendo bien, que en verano casi no probabas bocado. ¡_¿Qué se supone que significa eso?! ¡¿Me lo puedes explicar?! Y luego vuelve a sus advertencias.

_Por último recuerda que _tienes que escribirme sin falta por el bien de la coartada_. Y en caso de que _no lo hagas_ la profesora McGonagall, _te recuerdo que forma parte de la Orden, se encargará de ti.

Más te vale escribir_ pronto._

_Remus. _No sé como traducir la firma. Pero bueno, más o menos te haces una idea —concluyó doblando la carta y volviéndosela a guardar.

—Ryddle, el profesor Lupin no es así —le aseguró Granger intentando sosegarlo.

—No lo será contigo —especificó él al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos. La joven dio un suspiro.

—Es cierto que seguramente te escribe para que tenga más sentido la coartada. Pero piénsalo, lo hace por ti. Si nadie creyera tu historia no podrías estar aquí. Así que en cierto modo, te está ayudando.

—Más bien se está ayudando a sí mismo a no tener que verme durante la mayor parte del año —replicó el moreno con cabezonería.

—Ryddle, te estás comportando como un crió —lo reprimió Granger. Él respondió fulminándola con la mirada, pero fue ignorado—. No te lo tomes a mal, hazme caso. Simplemente síguele la corriente. Puede que ahora no te caiga muy bien, pero te aseguro que el profesor Lupin es un buen hombre.

Tom no dijo nada más hasta que la profesora Babbling entró en el aula. La profesora los saludó y se dirigió hacia la pizarra, donde comenzó a apuntar una serie de instrucciones. Parece ser que eran una serie de pautas para unos ejercicios. Cuando apenas quedaba espacio libre en la pizarra se giró hacia ellos.

—Bien, alumnos, hoy tendremos una clase práctica. Les entregaré un pergamino con un texto y quiero que, por parejas, lo traduzcan al lenguaje de runas. En la pizarra les he dejado unas notas sobre las estructuras más comunes. Así como una lista de algunas palabras que aún les resultarán demasiado complicadas. Tengan en cuenta que, al tratarse de un texto, se encontraran con formas verbales. Presten especial atención a éstas.

Genial... ahora le tocaba trabajar con Granger, aunque al menos la joven era inteligente. Se giró y vio que, a su derecha la castaña ya había sacado todo lo necesario y esperaba a que les diesen el texto. En cuanto la profesora pasó por su lado, Tom cogió el pergamino que le ofrecía y lo puso entre él y su compañera de mesa. No parecía un texto muy complicado... Sí que tenía un par de frases más complicadas, pero por lo general era bastante sencillo.

—No creo que tengan dificultades, pero de ser así no duden en preguntarme. De vez en cuando me pasaré por las mesas para ver como van —concluyó Babbling antes de sentarse tras su escritorio.

Tanto Tom como Granger leyeron el texto con atención antes de comenzar a trabajar. Después se pusieron de acuerdo en hacer cada uno una traducción rápida en sucio para después compararlas y unirlas en una sola más elaborada que, más tarde, pasarían a limpio. Trabajaron cada uno por su lado en un cómodo silencio que, tras veinte minutos, fue roto por Granger.

—Lo cierto es que tengo algo que preguntarte —empezó mientras dejaba la pluma a un lado.

—Sí, me molesta que me sigáis a todas partes —respondió Tom sin dejar de escribir antes de que la castaña llegase a formular su pregunta.

—No era eso —dijo con un leve resoplido.

—Lo sé, pero de todas formas quería dejártelo claro —añadió mientras la miraba por el rabillo del ojo

—¿Se te ocurre algún lugar donde podamos reunirnos? El E.D., me refiero —le preguntó como si nada mientras se giraba a comprobar en su diccionario si era necesario pasar el verbo _Rhaekos_ a pasiva.

—¿No vas a contestarme? Te he dicho que me molestáis.

—He descubierto que cuando te pones así es mejor hacer como si no hubieses dicho nada y continuar la conversación —continuó tranquilamente mientras volvía a coger la pluma y garabateaba en el borrador del texto.

—_Rhaeykos _—se limitó a decir él.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó ella sin entender.

—Que es _Rhaeykos_. Ahí —especificó mientras se volvía hacia ella y señalaba la letra _K_ de la palabra en el pergamino de la joven—. Oclusiva velar sorda. Tienes que añadir _Y_ delante de las consonantes oclusivas si quieres pasar el verbo a voz pasiva. Sí no, se confunde con la voz media.

—Ya... ¡ya lo sabía! —se defendió Granger mientras se apresuraba a corregir su error.

—No, no lo sabías. Y por eso estás aquí: para aprender. Equivocarse en la etapa de aprendizaje es completamente normal. El saber enmendar esos errores es lo que nos hace expandir nuestros conocimientos. —La castaña lo miró incrédula cuando terminó de hablar—. ¿Qué?

—Realmente tienes madera de filósofo.

—¿Otra vez con eso? No tengo madera de filósofo, ¿vale? —le aclaró molesto—. Sólo digo lo que pienso. En serio, Granger, no sé por qué te pones así por esa tontería. Todos nos equivocamos alguna vez.

—¿A sí? ¿Admites que tú también te equivocas? —No parecía creerse que él fuese de los que admitía sus errores. Y normalmente así era.

—Admito que me equivoqué al decidir sentarme a tu lado —afirmó solemnemente.

—Ryddle...

—Agh, a ver como te lo explico Granger. —Se acarició una barba imaginaria como si estuviera pensando seriamente que decir. Granger sonrió ante el gesto—. Nadie es perfecto. Ni siquiera yo, por mucho que te cueste creerlo.

—El único que se lo cree eres tú. Y lo que me molesta es que siempre pareces ir un paso por delante.

—Discrepo, pero permíteme continuar: Tarde o temprano todos nos equivocamos en algo. Sí, te acabo de corregir, es cierto. Pero piensa que yo ya estudié todo este curso el año pasado. "Año pasado" desde mi punto de vista. Así que todo lo que demos en clase son cosas que ya sé, excepto los descubrimientos recientes. De modo que técnicamente si, voy un paso por delante. No te amargues por ello, tiene el mismo mérito que tendría el que tú estuvieses en una clase de cuarto curso.

—Supongo que ahí tienes razón.

—Siempre la tengo —comentó sonriendo con suficiencia.

—Sabes que eso no es así y algún día te lo demostraré —lo desafió.

—Aquí te espero. Pero volviendo a lo de antes, ¿a qué te refieres con un sitio para reuniros el E.D.?

—Ya has visto el nuevo decreto. Las asociaciones y grupos de alumnos están prohibidos si Umbridge no da su consentimiento y no hay forma de que nos lo de a nosotros.

—De modo que...

—De modo que nos reuniremos en secreto. Y para ello necesitamos un lugar lo suficientemente grande para que entremos todos cómodamente y que, además, esté bien escondido. ¿Se te ocurre algo?

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mi? —dijo mientras volvía a centrarse en su trabajo. Granger hizo como si estuviese escribiendo para que la profesora, que acababa de pasar a su lado, no notase que no paraban de charlar sobre otro tema no referente a la clase.

—Pensé que quizás conocías algún lugar que podría servir. No sé si en tu época teníais alguna actividad que requiriera de ese espacio. -Requiriera... Aquello lo dejó pensando unos segundos antes de caer en qué sitio sería ideal. Pero claro, no pensaba decírselo a la castaña.

—¿Puedo preguntar yo una cosa antes?

—Claro —respondió Granger mirándolo esperanzada.

—¿Qué diablos significa E.D.? No llegaste a decírmelo. —La miró directamente a los ojos mientras se lo preguntaba.

—Ejercito de Dumbledore —se limitó a responder.

—Ahora sí que no me uno —concluyó mientras volvía a centrar toda su atención en las runas. Pero la castaña no se dio por vencida.

—¿Sabes de algún sitio o no?

—Bueno... - Empezó como quien no quiere la cosa—. Conozco un sitio dentro del castillo. Es amplio... Tranquilo... Y está oculto de la vista de curiosos —Continuó con una sonrisilla. Granger lo miraba con ojos brillantes—. Además, hay muy pocos que puedan entrar o sepan donde está, ni siquiera sale en los mapas. —De repente el rostro de la castaña se contrajo en una mueca de disgusto y desaprobación.

—¡No vamos a reunirnos en la Cámara de los Secretos! —exclamó indignada. ¿Cómo? El había pensado en la Sala de los Menesteres, ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza la cámara. Aunque, ahora que lo había dicho Granger... sería un lugar ideal: Nadie podría entrar a molestar porque ¿cuantos hablantes de pársel podría haber en el colegio? Y el basilisco tampoco causaría problemas. Pero claro, no tenía intención de llevar a nadie allí. Y mucho menos de decirle que se refería a otro sitio, pues sólo había querido hacerla rabiar insinuándole que conocía un lugar apropiado. No señor, la Sala de los Menesteres seguiría siendo su pequeño secreto. Bueno, uno de ellos.

—¿No? Yo creo que sería perfecto. Una capa de pintura y os resultará muy acogedor. —Mejor dejar que siguiera pensando que hablaba de la cámara. Así no volvería a preguntarle sobre el tema.

La castaña no dijo nada más y se enfrascó de lleno en la traducción. Durante el resto de la clase sólo se dirigió a él para hablar sobre runas, significados y demás cosas relacionadas con la materia. Tom pensó que quizás el tema de la cámara le resultaba tan incómodo que le quitaba las ganas de hablar. Tendría que comprobarlo. Sería maravilloso que cada vez que quisiese que la castaña se callase solo tuviera que decir "Cámara de los Secretos".

Cuando la clase acabó recogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron hacia la salida. La próxima clase era Encantamientos, de modo que tenían que bajar tres pisos para llegar al aula. Por suerte, contaban con tiempo de sobra. Por el camino el tema de conversación seguían siendo las runas hasta que, al pasar por delante del despacho de Umbridge, la susodicha salió y les saludó.

—Vaya, buenos días Black, Granger —les dijo con una voz empalagosamente dulce mientras los miraba afablemente. Tom se dio cuenta de que los ojos de la profesora se detuvieron durante unos instantes más en Granger.

—Buenos días profesora, me alegro de verla —la saludó Tom con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa también afable, como si realmente se alegrara de habérsela encontrado allí.

—Profesora Umbridge —se limitó a decir Hermione.

—Le ruego nos disculpe, pero debemos irnos. Nuestra próxima clase está a punto de empezar —se excusó Tom. No quería que la castaña echara a perder los progresos que había hecho con la profesora.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto. No quisiera que llegasen tarde, queridos.

—Ha sido un placer verla, profesora —se despidió mientras se llevaba a Granger de allí.

Siguieron su camino con pasos lentos pero firmes. Tom no quería que Umbridge se diese cuenta de que quería alejarse de allí lo antes posible. Una vez en el piso inferir se permitió detenerse un segundo y soltar un leve suspiro de alivio. La voz de Granger lo hizo recordar que no estaba solo.

—Ryddle, ¿te importaría soltarme? —La escuchó decir algo cohibida—. La gente podría malinterpretarlo.

—¿Eh? —Murmuró algo distraído mientras se volvía hacia ella. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que en su apremio por alejarse la había cogido de la mano y llevaba un buen rato tirando de ella. La de ella se veía tan pequeña al ser rodeada por la suya... pequeña y vulnerable. La soltó enseguida—. Perdona.

—¿A qué ha venido eso? —preguntó ella mientras se llevaba a la mochila su tembloroso par de manitas, como si temiese que él fuese a volver a tocarla.

—No me apetecía hablar con ella —contestó mientras se giraba y seguía avanzando por el corredor. Sin percatarse de que, desde una esquina, alguien que los había estado observando se alejaba sigilosamente.

—Me refiero a por qué eres tan... así con Umbridge. En clase eres igual, pareces su perrito faldero. No pensaba que fuese a usar ese término para referirme a alguien que no fuese Malfoy.

—En primer lugar; que me compares con el lechoso ese me resulta muy ofensivo. Y en segundo lugar; no es asunto tuyo.

—Así que no lo niegas.

—No, no lo niego. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre tus amiguitas? Pues es lo mismo.

—No es lo mismo. Umbridge es...

—Osea, que con tus amigas no te importa que lo haga? —la interrumpió Tom antes de que Granger dijese qué era Umbridge exactamente.

—¡Yo no he dicho eso! —se defendió la castaña.

—No sé por qué te molesta tanto, no es que os llevéis precisamente bien, ¿no?

—Nos toleramos —comentó mientras se encogía de hombros

—¡Anda! Igual que yo contigo. —Se detuvo para abrir la puerta de la clase—. Y aunque no apruebes mis... métodos. ¿Quién sabe? Igual algún día me lo agradeces.

Entró en el aula antes que ella, aunque sujetó la puerta abierta tras él mientras se giró para ver si lo seguía. Granger se lo agradeció mientras posaba la punta de sus dedos en la madera para mantener la entrada abierta. Tom soltó la puerta y fue a sentarse en la primera fila. Para su sorpresa Granger no lo siguió, sino que se sentó al final del aula. A los cinco minutos llegaron Potter y Weasley, que tomaron asiento a sendos lados de la castaña. Inmediatamente se pusieron a cuchichear entre los tres, por lo que Tom decidió ignorarlos y volver a fijar su vista en la pizarra mientras esperaba a que comenzara la clase.

* * *

_Ron_

La práctica de Quidditch había sido agotadora. El primer partido de la temporada estaba ya próximo y Angelina, la nueva capitana, quería que el equipo estuviera en plena forma. Ron no podría estar más nervioso, hasta tenía pesadillas en las que los aros multiplicaban su tamaño y él no era capaz de parar ninguna quaffle. Salió de la ducha y se puso ropa limpia. Que poco le gustaba usar los vestuarios cuando hacía tanto frío... En cuanto cerraba el grifo del agua caliente la temperatura le ponía la piel de gallina y lo hacía tiritar. Esperó a Harry mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla, hasta que calló en la cuenta de que podía secarlo con magia y sería más rápido. Dos minutos después Harry salió de la ducha tiritando y envuelto en toallas. Parece que se había olvidado algo, porque estuvo revolviendo entre su bolsa antes de salir corriendo otra vez.

En cuanto hubieron terminado se dirigieron juntos de vuelta al castillo. Ron se fijó en lo tarde que se estaba haciendo y apremió a Harry.

—¿A qué viene tanta prisa? —preguntó el moreno.

—Es Hermione. Lleva mucho rato sola y seguro que Ryddle está tramando algo.

—¿Otra vez con Ryddle?

—¿Es que a ti no te da mala espina? Desde que nos empezamos a acercar a él está mucho más arisco.

—¿Arisco? —dijo el Harry mientras dejaba escapar una risilla—. Lo que está es igual de pasota y de borde. Tú déjalo.

—¿Ahora lo defiendes? Creí que te caía mal —lo acusó Ron.

—¡Pues claro que me cae mal! Me cae peor que Snape y Malfoy juntos. ¡Y no lo defiendo! Sólo digo que es mejor pasar de él y seguir vigilándolo.

—Ya sabes que Hermione no piensa lo mismo; para ella no lo estamos vigilando. Creo que empieza a pensar que es nuestro amigo.

—No digas tonterías, Ron. Hermione es la más inteligente de nosotros tres, no se dejaría engañar por Ryddle así como así —le aseguró Harry poniéndole una mano en el hombro—. Anda, vamos a cenar.

—¡Esa es otra! Ahora tenemos que cenar. Más tempo que tendrá Ryddle para comerle la cabeza.

—No me digas que no tienes hambre. Sería la primera vez.

—Claro que tengo hambre —dijo mientras se llevaba la mano a su dolorido viente. Aún le dolía el golpe que le había dado George con la bludger. Las quaffle no las pararía, pero lo que son las bludgers...

Pero por muy hambriento que estuviera no se quitaba a Hermione y a Ryddle de la cabeza, tenía un mal presentimiento. Devoró las costillas como si no hubiese mañana. Pero al ver que Harry se estaba tomando su tiempo con el guiso decidió aminorar el ritmo. Tomó un pedazo de tarta de manzana mientras se concentraba en todas las cosas que tenía en la cabeza.

No es que creyera que Ryddle iba a lanzarle un maleficio a Hermione en cuanto la pillara sola. De hecho, los dos pasaban bastante tiempo a solas, ya fuera en la biblioteca o en clase. Y eso era lo que le preocupaba: Últimamente parecía que hasta se llevaran bien. Incluso los había viso mantener conversaciones bastante largas. Tomó un sorbo de agua antes de seguir con su postre. Si bien es cierto que él mismo había hablado con Ryddle, una vez incluso a solas, había algo que no le terminaba de encajar. No parecía mal tipo. Un poco borde y a veces desagradable, pero no un mal tipo. Pero seguro que eso es lo que quería que pensaran... Seguro que estaba esperando a que bajasen la guardia y confiasen en él. Y, aparentemente, con Hermione lo estaba consiguiendo. Todavía recordaba lo que le hizo a su hermana Ginny, no podía dejar que pasase lo mismo con Hermione. Aghh... ¿por qué no se había dado cuenta antes de las intenciones de Ryddle?

—Ron, ¿no tenías prisa? —preguntó Harry mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

—¿Qué? A si, vamos —dijo Ron volviendo a centrarse en el mundo real.

Los dos amigos salieron de la sala común tras un grupo de estudiantes de Ravenclaw de los que separaron al llegar a los pisos superiores. El camino hasta la Sala Común nunca se le había hecho tan largo. No podía esperar a llegar para cerciorarse de que Hermione estaba bien. En cuanto atravesaron el hueco del retrato sus peores temores se hicieron realidad: Hermione y Ryddle estaban sentados en uno de los sofás más alejados y, aparentemente, conversaban muy animados. Ron se dirigió rápidamente hacia ellos y se sentó a la izquierda de Hermione en el hueco del sofá que quedaba libre. Harry siguió su ejemplo y se sentó en una butaca que había al lado.

—Buenas —los saludó alegremente Hermione. Ryddle, para variar, ni se molestó en saludarlos—. ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?

—A Ron le han dado con la bludger en el estómago y no para de quejarse —dijo Harry antes de que él tuviera tiempo de responder.

—¡No es verdad! Bueno, lo de la bludger si... ¡Pero no me he quejado tanto! —se apresuró a añadir antes de cambiar de tema—. Bueno, reunión. ¿Habéis encontrado algo?

—Me temo que no —dijo Hermione apenada.

—Nada —añadió Harry—. Aunque si no has encontrado nada tú, es evidente que yo tampoco; llevamos todo el día juntos.

—Pues vamos a tener que darnos prisa...

—Ron tiene razón, no podemos posponer más las reuniones —lo secundó Hermione—. Pero nadie a quien he preguntado ha servido de ayuda —añadió mientras observaba con el ceño fruncido a Ryddle. Éste se limitó a devolverle la mirada y a levantar las cejas durante un momento, casi parecía burlarse de ella.

—¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? —preguntó Harry con voz de pocos amigos.

—Nada, sólo ha tenido la "maravillosa" idea de que nos reunamos en la Cámara de los Secretos —les explicó antes de volver a fulminarlo con la mirada.

—Oye, pues no es mala idea. Allí no nos encontraría nadie —puntualizó Harry.

—¿Estás loco? Nadie va a querer bajar ahí —lo contradijo enseguida Hermione.

—Me incluyo entre los que no quieren bajar —Añadió el pelirrojo que se negaba a pisar ese sitio otra vez. Aunque técnicamente no había estado dentro de la cámara en sí misma. Era un sitio húmedo y frío... Y además estaría lleno de arañas ahora que no estaba el basilisco.

—Oh, vamos. Seguro que su habitante permanente os recibe con las fauces abiertas. Diría brazos, pero ya sabéis... —Tom Ryddle habló por primera vez desde que habían llegado. Y cuando lo hizo dejó escapar una sonrisa maliciosa—. No tiene muchos visitantes, ¿sabéis? Y se siente un poco sola.

¿Acaso Ryddle no sabía que el basilisco había muerto? Bueno, él en particular no se lo había dicho. A decir verdad no sabía de nadie que hubiese hablado con él sobre lo que pasó durante su segundo año. Pero alguien tendría que habérselo contado, ¿no? Tenía entendido que estaba al tanto de lo que había pasado durante los años que se había perdido.

—Ehh... ¿Ryddle...? —lo llamó Hermione con cautela. El moreno se giró hacia ella con gesto inquisitivo, pero antes de que la castaña dijese algo más vio algo al otro lado de la sala y se levantó dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

—¿De verdad no lo sabe? —preguntó Harry en cuanto se hubo alejado.

—Eso parece. Y yo voto por que diga así —añadió Hermione mientras observaba la espalda del moreno. Ron siguió el rumbo de su mirada y se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando con sus hermanos. ¿Qué quería Ryddle de Fred y George?

—¿Por qué dices eso, Hermione? ¿No ibas a decírselo ahora mismo? —le preguntó sin apartar la vista de Ryddle y los gemelos.

—No, sólo iba a preguntarle qué es lo que sabe exactamente. Pero creo que es mejor que, de momento, no le digamos nada. No creo que le fuese a sentar demasiado bien.

—Sí, tiene pinta de ser de los que tiene mal genio. Me lo imagino tirando cosas por la ventana y maldiciendo al primero que pase —comentó Ron pensativo. ¿Cómo sería Ryddle cuando se enfadara de verdad? Casi preferiría no saberlo.

—Si se enfada con alguien, será conmigo. Y no creo que haya mucha diferencia; ya me odia. Pero bueno, ¿todos de acuerdo, entonces? ¿Ni una palabra a Ryddle sobre la cámara? —concluyó Harry mientras él y Hermione asentían con la cabeza.

En ese momento Ryddle se alejó de los gemelos y se dirigió hacia la escalera que llevaba al dormitorio. Al darse cuenta de que los tres lo estaban mirando se detuvo durante un segundo y, con una sonrisa enigmática, les guiñó un ojo antes de proseguir su camino y perderse por el hueco de las escaleras.

—¡¿Por qué te ha guiñado un ojo?! —le preguntó Ron alterado a Hermione.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó ella confusa.

—Te ha guiñado, ¡todos lo hemos visto! —la acusó mientras la señalaba con el dedo.

—Ron, no seas idiota, ha sido a los tres. Y no tengo ni idea de por qué lo ha hecho. Pero me da la impresión de que ha sido precisamente para esto: para que te pusieses así de paranoico.

—Yo no estoy paranoico. —se defendió cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño. Empezaba a notar el calor subírsele a las orejas, seguro que ya las tenía coloradas otra vez—. Eres tú la que se pasa el día con él. Y ahora ésto. ¿No te parece que está intentando manipularte o algo así?

—Calmaos los dos, por favor. ¿No veis que eso es lo que quiere Ryddle? Hacer que nos peleemos entre nosotros —intervino Harry inclinándose hacia delante.

Hermione se quitó los zapatos antes de subir los pies al sofá y respiró hondo. En ese momento vieron como los gemelos, junto a Lee Jordan, empezaban a correr escaleras arriba. Los tres se miraron extrañados un momento hasta que Hermione volvió a sacar el tema que estaban tratando. —A ver, pensemos con claridad que ésto se nos va a acabar yendo de las manos. No creo que Ryddle quiera que nos peleemos, ni tampoco que esté intentando manipularnos...

—Eso es lo que él quiere que creas. Por favor, Hermione, date cuenta. Es lo mismo que le hizo a Ginny.

—Ron, entiendo que estés preocupado, pero intenta calmarte. Es cierto que Ryddle es un manipulador, me lo confesó el mismo. Y no sólo eso, también me contó como lo hace. Y no sé a vosotros, pero a mi me parece que con nosotros es más sincero que con los demás. Quizás es porque sabemos de que pie cojea, pero la cosa es que se muestra tal y como es.

—Yo creo que es peor todavía de lo que nos hace ver —opinó Harry.

—Tal vez, pero al menos es un comienzo. Yo, personalmente, creo que en el fondo no es tan malo, al menos no todavía. Cierto, no es una buena persona ni por asomo y seguro que ya ha hecho cosas terribles. Pero no es el mago tenebroso que creemos que es. No sé, a mi se me hace mucho más... humano.

—Bueno, ahí estoy de acuerdo con Hermione —intervino Ron mientras imitaba a la castaña y se sentaba al estilo indio en el sofá—. Una vez hable con él y... fue raro. Estaba mirando su foto con... —Se giró un momento para comprobar que seguía sin haber nadie cerca y hizo unas comillas en el aire con los dedos— su "madre". Ya sabéis, la que lo obligaron a hacerse con Tonks. Y no tenía ni idea de que hacer con ella, como si nunca hubiese tenido una foto que atesorar. Le conté lo que haces tú con las tuyas, Harry, y no lo entendió.

—¿Le hablaste de mí? ¿Para qué le hablaste de mí? —dijo el moreno bastante molesto.

—Me preguntó qué se suponía que tenía que hacer... Se me ocurrió mencionarte como ejemplo. Lo que quería decir es que... en ese momento me pareció que se sentía solo, por eso lo invité a las pruebas de Quidditch. Aunque claro, a la mañana siguiente ya volvía a ser el mismo imbécil de siempre.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de contarles Ron. Inconscientemente todos se preguntaban más o menos lo mismo ¿Qué tramaba Ryddle? ¿Podrían realmente fiarse de él?

—Yo opino que es mejor dejar las cosas como están. Pero, eso sí, con cautela —sugirió Harry.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Además, de momento no hay mucho más que podamos hacer —dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba.

—Si vosotros lo decís... —concluyó Ron no muy convencido mientras seguía a sus amigos hacia las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios—. Un momento, ¿Ryddle ha dicho sola? —Pero sus amigos no lo escucharon y siguieron su camino.

* * *

_Hermione_

¡Oh, Merlín! Menudo día tan desastroso... Gryffindor había ganado el primer partido de Quidditch, sí. Pero esa era la única buena noticia. Ron sentía fatal por su actuación como guardián. Hasta Hermione, que no entendía mucho de Quidditch, sabía que no habían ganado precisamente gracias a él. Y claro, los de Slytherin habían tardado bien poco en obsequiarlo con sus mofas e insultos, incluso habían compuesto una canción sólo para burlarse de él. Si todo se hubiera reducido a eso...

Lo de Ron tenía arreglo, estaba segura. Sólo necesitaba práctica y un poco de confianza en sí mismo. Ron podría mejorar con el tiempo, Harry en cambio... Lo de Harry sí que no tenía solución. Tanto él como los gemelos habían sido suspendidos de por vida. ¡Todo por culpa de Malfoy! Había sido él quien los había provocado con sus insultos, pero claro ¿a quién iba a castigar Umbridge? ¡Maldita sea esa amargada! ¡Y maldito sea también el mimado de Malfoy!

Pero no podía demostrarles a sus amigos lo molesta que estaba, bastante enfadados y tristes estaban ya ellos solos. Ella tenía que ser la voz de la razón, tenía que calmarlos y animarlos. Ese papel le correspondía a ella, ya que era a quien menos afectaba la situación. Aquella tarde no había fiesta en la Sala Común para celebrar la victoria. De hecho, no tenían ni idea de qué estaban haciendo en la Sala Común. Los tres estaban sentados en el dormitorio de los chicos, para que nadie los molestara. Después de una media hora de incomodo silencio y autocompasión, Hermione se hartó y les anunció que iba a la cocina a buscar algo de comer.

Notó que varias personas se volvieron hacia ella cuando bajó a la Sala Común y notó como sus miradas la seguían mientras cruzaba la estancia rumbo al hueco del retrato. Sin embargo, nadie se le acercó ni le dijo nada, mejor. No fue hasta que estuvo al otro lado del retrato y anduvo varios metros que se dio cuenta de que no estaba tan sola como creía. Mientras caminada escuchaba unos pasos tras ella, a un par de metros. Se giró bruscamente para ver quien la seguía y se encontró cara a cara con Ryddle.

—¿Por qué me estás siguiendo? —preguntó de mala gana

—No te estoy siguiendo —respondió inocentemente.

—¿Entonces qué estás haciendo?

—Seguirte —dijo como si nada.

—¡Pero si has dicho que...! ¡Aghh! ¡Olvídalo! —exclamó antes de proseguir su camino. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era tener que aguantar los comentarios y juegos mentales de Ryddle. Él no pareció opinar lo mismo ya que, con par de largas zancadas la alcanzó y comenzó a caminar a su lado.

—¿Dónde vas? —preguntó con curiosidad. Hermione decidió seguir ignorándolo, a ver si con un poco de suerte se cansaba de seguirla y se iba. El silenció duró aproximadamente cinco minutos, tras los que Ryddle con un bufido dijo— Vale, ¿qué he hecho ahora?

—Tú no has hecho nada. Mi vida no gira a tu alrededor.

—Que raro, la mía si —comentó pensativo.

—Dejemos de lado que tu vida gira en torno a ti mismo, por favor.

—Granger, ¿qué te pasa? Si no he sido yo, ¿quién ha sido el que te ha hecho enfadar?

—¿Qué más te da? ¿Acaso vas vengarte por mí? Que considerado —añadió con sarcasmo.

—Quizás lo haga... —dijo más para sí que para ella—. Nunca me gustó que tocasen mis cosas.

Hermione se paró en seco, notaba como le comenzaba a hervir la sangre sólo por ese comentario. Apretó los puños para que no se notase que le temblaban. Ryddle se detuvo a su lado y la miró con una ceja levantada. Ella respiró hondo antes de volverse para encararlo.

—Para empezar, Ryddle, NO soy una cosa. Y no sé de donde te has sacado esa idea, pero que te quede bien claro que: No. Soy. Tuya. —le dijo eso último mientras le daba golpecitos en el pecho con su dedo índice para después dejarlo ahí y añadir— ¡Ni tuya, ni de nadie!

Contrariamente a lo que esperaba, Ryddle empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Ella puso los brazos en jarras y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Medio entre risas el moreno fue capaz de decirle:

—Qué fácil me lo has puesto. —Y siguió riéndose.

—¿Perdona? —preguntó cada vez más molesta. ¿Cómo se atrevía a burlarse de ella? Ryddle se limpió una lágrima con el nudillo antes de responder.

—No me gusta que otros te hagan enfadar porque entonces no puedo hacerlo yo. Pero veo que me equivocaba; por muy molesta que estés soy capaz de empeorarlo. Es un alivio, a decir verdad —añadió respirando hondo y colocando su índice en la punta de la nariz de ella. Hermione lo apartó dándole un golpe en la muñeca.

—Osea, que según tú, eres el único con derecho a hacerme enfadar. Y si alguien más lo hace estarás ahí para empeorarlo y asegurarte de quedar por encima.

—Ni yo mismo lo habría expuesto mejor —afirmó con una sonrisa de suficiencia. La castaña soltó un bufido de exasperación y siguió caminando, dejándolo atrás. A los pocos segundos lo escuchó decir a su espala— No me has dicho dónde vamos.

—¡A las cocinas! —respondió sin girarse.

Ryddle no dijo nada más, pero aún así continuó siguiéndola. Había días en los que realmente no lo soportaba, hoy parecía ser uno de ellos. ¿Cómo se atrevía a insinuar que era un objeto de su propiedad? El muy... él. Nunca pensó que hubiera un alumno más mezquino que Malfoy. Un momento... Hacia un rato que no pensaba en Malfoy. Ni en Umbridge. Ni en nada de lo que había pasado aquel día. Concretamente desde esa pequeña charla con Ryddle hacía diez minutos. Se giró para ver como caminaba tranquilamente tras ella. ¿Lo había hecho a propósito? ¿Era su forma de animarla? ¿De hacer que dejase de darle vueltas a lo ocurrido? Seguramente le estaba dando más crédito del que se merecía. Seguro que no lo había hecho por ella, lo que realmente quería era hacerla enfadar aún más. Y el muy maldito lo había conseguido.

Se detuvo frente a un cuadro que ya le resultaba muy conocido. El bodegón no destacaba mucho entre el resto de cuadros que adornaban el castillo, quizás por eso la entrada estaba ahí. Hizo cosquillas a la pera, que en unos instantes se transformó en picaporte, y abrió la puerta. Ryddle se apresuró a entrar en tras ella.

Una vez en el interior de la estancia Hermione se esforzó en no pensar en temas relacionados con la P.E.D.D.O., aquel no era el momento adecuado. A los pocos segundos se les acercó uno de los elfos y, tras dedicarles una profunda reverencia, les preguntó en qué podía servirles.

—¿Seríais tan amables de prepararnos algunos dulces para llevar? Unos brownies, o unas magdalenas. Y algo de bebida para acompañar, por favor —le pidió Hermione con una sonrisa amable.

—Desde luego, señorita. ¿Desea tomar algo mientras espera? —respondió el elfo con otra reverencia. Hermione negó levemente con la cabeza, por lo que el elfo se giró hacia Ryddle y añadió— ¿El señor desea algo?

—Un té —dijo secamente—. Earl Grey —especificó inmediatamente.

El elfo los condujo a una mesita que había en un lateral para que esperasen sentado y se retiró con una última y exagerada reverencia.

—Vaya, vaya, Granger. Creía que estabas en contra de la explotación de los elfos domésticos —comentó Ryddle mientras tamborileaba en la mesa con los dedos.

—Y lo estoy —se defendió la castaña—. Sólo que no puedo hacer nada por el momento.

—De modo que actúas según te conviene en lugar de como realmente piensas. ¿A quién me recuerda...?

—No empieces Ryddle... —le advirtió ella. Para su alivio el moreno no tuvo tiempo de contestar porque otro elfo apareció junto a ella. Un elfo muy conocido.

—Buenas tardes, señorita.

—¡Dobby! Que alegría verte. ¿Qué tal estás? —lo saludó entusiasmada. Adoraba a Dobby, de todos los elfos domésticos a los que había conocido era el único que compartía su visión de las cosas. Ojalá pudiese hacer que otros elfos siguieran su ejemplo.

—Muy bien, señorita. ¿Y usted, señorita?

—También bien. Aunque Harry y Ron están algo decaídos, por eso vine a buscar algo de comer para animarlos.

—¿Le ocurre algo a Harry Potter? —preguntó el elfo precoupado.

—Oh, no. Sólo ha tenido un mal día —le aseguró con un gesto tranquilizador.

En ese momento el elfo de antes volvió a la mesa con una bandeja en la que portaba el té que había pedido Ryddle y un plato de pastas. Puso la taza y el plato frente al joven, que ni siquiera se lo agradeció, y volvió a marcharse. Eso hizo que Dobby se percatara de su acompañante.

—¿Y quien es el señor que la acompaña? Se pregunta Dobby —dijo usando la tercera persona, como solían hacer a veces los elfos.

—Oh, éste es... —por un momento no supo con qué nombre presentárselo. Al final optó por contarle la verdad a medias, en caso de que el elfo les oyera llamarlo por su verdadero nombre—. Black, aunque nosotros lo llamamos Ryddle. Es una historia muy larga. No le prestes mucha atención, es un idiota.

Ryddle tomó un sorbo de té, ignorándolos por un momento, para luego soltar su propio comentario.

—El idiota no está sordo, ¿sabes? —Parecía tranquilo, pero un leve movimiento en su ceja izquierda le dejó claro a Hermione que le había molestado bastante que lo llamara así. Seguro que se lo guardaba para cualquier otro momento—. Y creo que lo propio es que ahora lo presentes a él.

Hermione parpadeó incrédula antes de hacerlo—. Este es Dobby, es un amigo.

Ryddle miró a Dobby de arriba a abajo antes de volver a llevarse la taza a los labios. Sin duda le había llamado la atención su particular elección de vestuario, aún así no comentó nada. Hermione tendió el brazo para tomar una pasta del plato, pero antes de que llegara a tocarlas Ryddle le dio un manotazo.

—¡Au! ¿Por qué has hecho eso? —preguntó indignada mientras se agarraba la dolorida mano.

—Son mías. Haber pedido tú algo —dijo Ryddle con recelo mientras acercaba el plato hacia él.

—¡Serás egoísta! ¡Si ni siquiera las has probado!

—¿Quiere que le traiga algo? —le preguntó Dobby, incómodo. Hermione se volvió hacia él y le dedico una sonrisa sincera.

—No te preocupes, Dobby, no es necesario. Con ese plato nos basta. —Miró al moreno con el ceño fruncido, pero éste le devolvió una sonrisa maliciosa.

—No te pienso dar.

—¿Les sirvió La Sala de los Menesteres? —preguntó apresuradamente Dobby. Al parecer no le gustaban los conflictos e intentó cambiar de tema por todos los medios. Hermione decidió ignorar un rato a Ryddle y centrarse en Dobby.

—Oh, sí; es el lugar perfecto. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda. —le respondió con sinceridad. El elfo parecía muy orgulloso de haber podido ayudar—. Empezamos las reuniones en cuanto nos lo dijiste y, por ahora, nos va muy bien.

—¿Esos gorros son los que estabas haciendo? ¿No crees que con hacer uno te habría bastado? —comentó una voz muy conocida. La castaña se giró para ver al otro ocupante de la mesa, que había empezado a comerse las pastas con tranquilidad. Parecía molesto por algo, pero Hermione no supo decir muy bien por qué.

—Sí, son esos. Y si no te gustan las pastas no hace falta que te las comas, no te las voy a quitar—. ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta? ¿De verdad se iba a comer algo que no le gustaba sólo para que no se lo comiera ella? No se imaginaba que el futuro Señor Tenebroso fuese tan infantil.

—Sí que me gustan —la contradijo molesto mientras se llevaba otra pasta entera a la boca.

—¿Entonces por qué pones esa cara de amargado tan de repente? —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, sabía que lo había pillado. Se moría de ganas de ver como se defendía Ryddle.

—Eres tú la que me amarga la vista. —¿Ya está? Se sintió decepcionada con la respuesta, se esperaba algo más ocurrente.

—Pues no haber venido —se limitó a decir apoyando la barbilla en las palmas de sus manos y mirándolo todavía con la misma sonrisilla. Ryddle no dijo nada más y se dedicó a mirar hacia otro lado mientras seguía devorando el contenido del plato. Hermione notó un leve tirón en la manga de su túnica y se volvió para ver que Dobby la llamaba. Se inclinó para ver que quería el elfo y éste le susurro al oído.

—A Dobby no le gusta ese chico.

—A mí tampoco.

—A Dobby le da mala espina, tenga cuidado —le susurró temeroso.

—Tranquilo Dobby, lo tendré —dijo incorporándose tras dedicarle una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Cinco minutos después el elfo que los recibió volvió con una bolsa de tamaño considerable, en ella había mucho más de lo que Hermione había pedido. Les habían hecho una tarta de zanahoria, unos brownies que tenían una pinta exquisita y media docena de muffins. Todo acompañado por dos enormes botellas de zumo de calabaza. Hermione cogió la bolsa agradecida, abultaba tanto que tenía que llevarla apoyada con el torso mientras la sujetaba con los bazos.

—¿Vienes o te quedas aquí? —le dijo a Ryddle mientras se dirigía a la salida. El moreno se levantó y, sin decir palabra salió por el hueco del retrato. Hermione se giró una última vez para despedirse y agradecer nuevamente a los elfos, así como prometer a Dobby que saludaría a Harry de su parte.

Una vez en el pasillo Ryddle lideraba la marcha, al contrario de lo que habían hecho en el camino de ida. Seguía callado y Hermione se preguntó si seguía molesto.

—¿Por qué me has acompañado? —le preguntó para tantear el terreno.

—No tenía nada mejor que hacer —contestó mientras se paraba a esperarla. En cuanto estuvieron a la par reanudó la marcha por el pasillo.

Mientras pasaban por el corredor del segundo piso que les llevaría a las siguientes escaleras Ryddle alargó la mano y sacó uno de los muffins de la bolsa. Ella no pudo hacer nada por detenerlo ya que tenía las manos ocupadas, pero le lanzó una mirada llena de reproche mientras lo observaba dar el primer bocado.

—Eso es mío. Haber pedido tú algo —le dijo repitiendo lo que le había dicho él antes.

Ryddle se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando sin prestarle más atención. Aunque Hermione podría jurar que había visto curvarse la comisura de sus labios en una leve sonrisa. Se limitó a resoplar a apresurarse a seguirlo por el pasillo.

* * *

**NdA2: Qué ganas tenía de que saliera Dobby, me parece tan adorable...**

**Parece que a Tom se le acaban los ratos de tranquiladas con esos tres pegados todo el día. Sobre la carta... sería muy raro que Lupin no escribiese a su "querido ahijado", ¿no? Aunque al ahijado en cuestión no le ha sentado demasiado bien.**

**Por cierto, el nombre de la profesora de Runas antiguas lo busqué en Harrypotterwikia. (Al igual que los de las otras dos compañeras de habitación de Hermione, ya que me gustaría que apareciesen). El resto de la clase... me la he inventado basándome un poco en las clases de griego clásico de bachillerato. No me matéis, por favor (El verbo en el que Hermione se equivoca también es totalmente inventado).**

**Por otra parte, Ron se ha puesto un poco paranoico. El pobre se preocupa, ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Lo cierto es que adoro a Ron, me lo he pasado genial escribiendo su PoV. Su conversación con Ryddle ya estaba tardando en salir. (Me gusta que acontecimientos pasados se vuelvan a mencionar para ir atando la historia). Y nop, Tom no tiene ni idea de lo que pasó en la Cámara de los Secretos. Pobrecito mío, que nadie le cuenta nada.**

**Y hablando de Tom... en este capítulo hemos visto su lado más infantil. Puede que ya os hayáis dado cuenta, pero lo que realmente le ha molestado es que los demás se hayan enterado de la existencia de la Sala de los Menesteres. Aunque tampoco me lo imagino muy dispuesto a compartir sus cosas. Sobre ese comentario posesivo que hizo en el pasillo... Ni yo misma sé de dónde ha salido (Tom, no hagas esas cosas). Aunque como la propia Hermione piensa, era su forma de "animarla". Simplemente quería que pensase en otra cosa y dejase de preocuparse. Enfadar a alguien es una buena forma de centrar su atención en otro tema, en mi opinión. Y, seamos sinceros, no me veo a Tom animando a alguien como una persona normal.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo. Saludos! :D**


	10. Chapter 10: Teorías y Duelos

**NdA: Saludos! Estoy de vuelta un poco antes de lo habitual. (Dos días, tampoco es para tanto) El capítulo de hoy me ha quedado un poco raro. Creo que se sale de la línea general del fic, sobre todo por la actitud de Tom. En el próximo retomaremos la línea general (espero).**  
**Como siempre gracias a todos por leer y a TsukihimePrincess, susan-black7, VictoryReed, Lity, YUKINICKY1, Nekita667 y EliJ-NB por sus reviews.**

**\- VictoryReed: Siempre pasa algo de trasfondo, muajajajaja. Ok, no. Aunque sus cosillas hay, me gusta ir entrelazando la historia. Me alegro de que te gustase el ejercicio de runas. Tendrías que haberme visto inventando palabras y mirando cosas de griego XD Espero que te hayan salido bien tus exámenes! Ánimo! 3**

**\- Lity: Te entiendo, si superas la de veces que me empiezo a reír estando con el portátil el en salón... Hasta que mi padre me pregunta que de qué me río y paro. Yo también me imaginé siempre a Tom como alguien muy personal con sus cosas, ya que nunca ha tenido muchas. Y me parece una gran diferencia con Harry, que a pesar de no haber tenido muchas cosas de pequeño, parece bastante dispuesto a compartir lo que tiene ahora. Opino que Ron no es Ron si no está paranoico de vez en cuando XD**

**\- YUKINICKY1: Gracias por lo del PoV de Ron 3 Quedé bastante satisfecha con el y me alegra saber que mi opinión es compartida. Menos mal que te gusta el toque infantil de Tom, temía que fuese tan OOC que quedara fatal. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo! (Bueno, eso último en realdiad va para todos los lectores)**

**\- Nekita667: Ya habrá tiempo para Draco y Umbridge, tranquila XD Muchas gracias por leer.**

**\- EliJ-NB: He hecho que te caiga bien Voldy, muajajajajaaaaaaa. Me siento poderosa (?) En serio, no sabes como me ha llegado que digas que no hay ni rastro de Mary Sues ;/; Cada vez que me pongo a escribir ese es uno de mis mayores temores. Lo que has dicho de Ron también me ha llegado a la patata. Nunca pensé que pudiera hacer que alguien cambiara de opinión con respecto a un personaje (aunque sea un poquito)**

* * *

_Tom_

El resto del viaje de regreso se le hizo mucho más ameno que el de ida. Ninguno de los dos volvió a abrir la boca, cierto, pero no era un silencio incómodo. Mientras le daba un nuevo bocado al muffin robado, como seguro que lo llamaría Granger, pensó en lo acontecido en las cocinas pocos minutos antes. Ese tal Dobby se le hacía bastante extraño. ¿Un elfo doméstico libre? ¿Dónde se había visto eso? Porque, a juzgar por su vestimenta y actitud, eso es lo que era. Semejante personaje era, sin duda, digno de ser uno de los amiguitos del héroe de gafas.

Por otro lado, recordó mientras saltaba un escalón falso, se habían enterado de la existencia de la Sala de los Menesteres. ¡Con lo que le había costado encontrarla a él! Lo cierto es que la había descubierto por accidente mientras buscaba la Cámara de los Secretos... Pero lo importante es que acababa de quedarse sin un escondite perfecto que usar en caso de querer desaparecer por un tiempo. ¡Todo por culpa del estúpido elfo! _—Tú tampoco me gustas a mí, orejón sin gusto para vestir—_ dijo para sí recordando lo que el elfo había dicho sobre él. Casi quiso llevarse la palma de la mano al rostro al pensar eso, admitía que no había sido su mejor insulto. Por suerte no lo había dicho en voz alta.

—¿Y a qué se debe el festín? —preguntó al fin cuando ya estaban cerca del corredor que daba a la Torre de Gryffindor. Que poco le gustaba la Torre de Gryffindor, y su Sala Común, y su dormitorio, y sus colores. En resumen, que poco le gustaba todo.

—Es para animar a Harry y a Ron, por lo de esta mañana —le dijo la castaña tras soltar un leve suspiro.

—¿Esta mañana? ¿Qué me he perdido? —¿Conseguía librarse de ellos un día y justo les pasaba algo malo? ¿Por qué no les pasaban esas cosas cuando estaba él? Así al menos se distraería y sacaría algo positivo de tener que aguantarlos.

—¿No has ido al partido? —preguntó Granger mientras lo miraba sorprendida.

—Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que ver a catorce idiotas volar detrás de una pelota.

—Tienes razón en que el Quidittch en sí no es lo más interesante del mundo, pero jugaban Harry y Ron —le reprochó.

—Que son _tus_ amigos. Yo ahí no pinto nada. ¿Me vas a explicar de una vez lo que ha pasado? —Empezaba a impacientarse. Granger soltó un bufido y procedió a contárselo todo.

Le explicó lo mal que había jugado el pecoso y las burlas de los Slytherin al respecto. También lo puso al tanto de como Malfoy había provocado a Harry y a los gemelos, haciendo que Umbridge los suspendiera de por vida. Para cuando hubo terminado el relato ya estaban en la Sala Común.

—... Ron incluso quería renunciar. ¿En serio no habías oído nada? —concluyó Granger extrañada mientras se dirigían a las escaleras.

—He estado todo el día en la biblioteca. Acababa de volver cuando te vi salir —aclaró él con desgana.

—¿Vas a entrar? —dijo la castaña sorprendida cuando llegaron frente al dormitorio—. Una cosa es que me sigas e intentes molestarme cuando estamos a solas, pero.. ¿tú, buscando la compañía de Harry y de Ron? ¿Qué estás tramando?

—También es mi habitación. ¿Por qué iba a tener que tramar algo para querer entrar? Igual sólo quiero echarme un rato, o cambiarme de ropa, o...

—O reírte de ellos —concluyó ella.

—O eso.

—Por favor, compórtate —resopló mientras se giraba para abrir la puerta.

—Lo intentaré —respondió mientras entraba en la habitación tras ella. Cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia sus compañeros de habitación. Ambos estaban cabizbajos, sentados en lados opuestos de la cama de Weasley; el pecoso en el cabecero, recostándose contra la pared. Mientras que Potter estaba a los pies, dejando caer parte de su peso en uno de los postes que sujetaban las cortinas.

—¡Mirad lo que os he traído! —dijo Granger con una sonrisa bastante falsa mientras dejaba la bolsa entra sus dos amigos y se sentaba en la cama de Tom, contigua a la de Weasley.

—Oye, ¿quién te ha dicho que puedes sentarte ahí? —le reprochó de mala gana.

—Iba a sentarme en la de Harry, pero supuse que tú te sentarías aquí y no quise dejarte aislado a un lado —comentó la joven como quien no quiere la cosa

—Que consideraba. Pero quita de ahí, me arrugas las sábanas —dijo fulminándola con la mirada, aunque notaba que estaba a punto de escapársele una leve sonrisa.

—No, lo siento —contestó Granger con un pequeño mohín. Tras lo que, para dejar claro que no pensaba moverse, se quitó los zapatos y se sentó a lo indio.

Fue hasta donde estaba la castaña y comenzó a tirar de su brazo para que se levantara y, medio en broma, le dijo. —¡Vamos, levanta!

—¿Qué más te da?, si tú también te vas a sentar. Las sábanas se arrugarán de todas formas —protestó ella mientras se negaba a levantarse y luchaba contra los tirones que él le daba

—¡No es lo mismo! —soltó bruscamente brazo de la castaña para dar la vuelta y situarse tras ella. Puso las manos en su espalda y procedió a empujarla hacia el borde la cama—. Vamos, quita...

—¡No! —contestó Granger soltándose los pies y agarrándose en su lugar a las sábanas. Lo cierto es que podría haberla quitado de ahí de habérselo propuesto, pero para ello tendría que usar demasiada fuerza. Y aunque le costase admitirlo, en el fondo no quería hacerle daño. Sólo quería que se quitara de ahí para poder tumbarse. En ese instante escucharon una risa y ambos levantaron la vista simultáneamente. Frente a ellos, Weasley había empezado a reírse de lo cómico de la situación.

—Os parecéis a Ginny y a mí cuando peleamos por algo —confesó el pelirrojo. Oh, genial, sin proponérselo había animado al pecoso.

—¿Soléis comportaros así cuando estáis los dos solos? —le preguntó Potter con una mezcla de curiosidad y desconfianza. Y, oh bravo, también sonreía. No mucho, pero sonreía. Adiós a sus expectativas de verlos deprimidos y lloriqueando. Ya que no había marcha atrás decidió contestarle.

—A veces también nos enzarzamos en peleas de comida —les aclaró a los dos jóvenes que tenía enfrente. Los cuales se quedaron estupefactos ante tal revelación.

—No mientas, Ryddle —dijo la castaña girándose un poco para poder mirarlo.

—¿Estoy mintiendo? Entonces dime quién me tiró albóndigas a la cabeza este verano.

—¿Le tiraste albóndigas a la cabeza a... a... —comenzó el pelirrojo entre sorprendido y horrorizado. Por como había callado Tom supo lo que iba a decir.

—A Voldemort, si —dijo terminando la frase él mismo e ignorando como Weasley se estremeció al oírlo. Se dejó caer hacia el lado, dando con su cabeza en la almohada. Granger estaba sentada a los pies de la cama, tenía espacio suficiente.

—Shhhhh, no puedes decir ese nombre tan a la ligera. ¿Y si te escucha alguien? —le regañó Granger llevándose un dedo a los labios y frunciendo el ceño.

—Que sí, que ya lo sé. Le tiraste albóndigas en la cabeza a Quien-tú-sabes. Y una le dio. ¿Contenta? —se corrigió con desgana al tiempo que hacía rodar los ojos.

—Tampoco puedes referirte a ti mismo de esa manera —intervino Potter cruzándose de brazos.

—Dígame usted pues, oh todopoderoso Niño que Vivió, ¿cómo se supone que debo llamarme? —Le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa desde su posición.

—Creo que tienes bastantes nombres para elegir —le contestó el otro moreno frunciendo todavía más el ceño.

—¡Es cierto! Aún no te hemos puesto un apodo —exclamó Weasley de repente. Como si acabara de acordarse de ese detalle.

—Ahora no, Pecas —lo silenció Tom haciendo un gesto apaciguador con la mano.

—Tú me sigues llamando "Pecas" ¡Exijo que también tengas un mote! —El pelirrojo cogió un brownie de la, hasta ahora, olvidada bolsa y le dio un enorme bocado.

—De verdad que prefería cuando me teníais miedo —concluyó girándose para quedar tumbado boca arriba.

—Eso no es cierto y lo sabes —intervino Granger dedicándole una sonrisa comprensiva y ¿dulce? Tom dirigió la vista hacia ella. Al estar ella sentada y él tumbado tenía que mirarla desde abajo, aquello se le hacía raro. Estaba acostumbrado a mirarla desde arriba, a ver la parte superior de su cabeza. Pero en esa posición era ella la que inclinaba la cabeza hacia él y vista así desprendía un aire diferente. No sabría describirlo, pero le inspiraba una sensación tranquilizadora. Recordó la última, y única vez, que habían estado así; cuando ella lo tomó de la mano. Enseguida desechó esos pensamientos y le contestó.

—¿Tú que sabes? Dudo que sepas cómo entrar en la mente de la gente.

En lugar de volver a responderle, la castaña se volvió para mirar a Potter, al igual que el pelirrojo. El moreno, sin embargo, estaba cortándose un trozo de tarta de zanahoria como si nada.

—¿Harry, crees que es eso lo que ocurre? —le preguntó Granger.

—No estoy seguro... Ya os dije que yo no puedo leérsela, pero no sé si él a mi... —respondió antes de dar un ligero bocado a la tarta y volverse hacia Tom—. Ryddle, ¿tú puedes leerle la mente a la gente?

—¿A qué viene eso? —Tom se había sorprendido bastante por la pregunta. Normalmente pensaría que lo estaban interrogando, pero se veían genuinamente preocupados.

—¿Puedes o no? —reguntó esta vez el pelirrojo. Tom dio suspiro de resignación antes de responder.

—Eso a lo que vosotros llamáis "leer la mente" se llama legilimancia. Y no, aún no la domino del todo.

—¿Del todo? —preguntó nuevamente Weasley.

—Bueno, tengo mis nociones. Pero sólo tengo dieciséis años, no me ha dado tiempo a convertirme en un experto.

—¿Y crees que... tu... tu otro yo... sí que lo es? —Intervino la castaña sin saber muy bien como formular la pregunta.

—Posiblemente —dijo mientras se encogía de hombros. Posiblemente no, era casi seguro que su "yo presente" dominaba esa y muchas otras ramas de la magia.

—Con esa legilimancia... ¿se puede saber el estado de ánimo de una persona? ¿Esté dónde esté? —preguntó nuevamente Potter.

—¿Sin tenerla delante? No que yo sepa —confesó extrañado. Le daba la impresión de que los otros tres sabían algo que él ignoraba—. Vale, ya he contestado suficiente, ahora me toca a mi preguntar. ¿Qué está pasando?

Los tres amigos se miraron entre sí, preguntándose en silencio si debían contárselo. Después de todo, seguía siendo Voldemort.

—Bueno, ya que no podemos hablar con nadie de la Orden. Quizás debamos decírselo... —sugirió Weasley mirando a sus dos amigos.

—Estoy de acuerdo —lo secundó la castaña pasando la vista de él a Potter.

—¿Por qué tenemos qué contárselo? Él no pinta nada en ésto.

—Harry, piénsalo, podría saber algo que nos sirva de ayuda. Ya se que no confías del todo en él, pero...

—Las cosas no van a ir a peor, ¿no? —suspiró por último el moreno desviando su atención de Granger—. A ver como te lo explicamos Ryddle... Existe algún tipo de conexión entre Voldemort y yo. Mmmm Hermione, a ti se te dan mejor estas cosas, ¿podrías ponerlo en situación?

—Claro, hasta donde yo sé... —comenzó la castaña tras asentir y volverse hacia Tom—. La noche en la que Quien-tú-sabes (no comentes nada respecto al nombre) intentó matar a Harry ocurrió algo extraño. El hechizo rebotó y se volvió contra él, destruyéndolo. O eso creíamos. Harry, por el contrario, salió ileso a excepción de esa cicatriz. —dijo mientras señalaba al moreno, que se apartó el flequillo para que se pudiera ver con mayor claridad la mencionada cicatriz—. Y a través de ella, no sólo le transmitió algunos poderes, sino que se creó una especie de vínculo entre ellos.

—¿Qué clase de vínculo? —preguntó Tom con desconfianza. No le gustaba nada como sonaba aquello.

—Ese es el problema, que no lo sabemos. Pero la cuestión es que cada vez que Quien-tú-sabes está cerca o hace algo... a Harry le duele la cicatriz. Es bastante raro.

—El verano pasado, cuando regresó, usó mi sangre para una especie de ritual. Y desde entonces la cosa va a peor. Ahora puedo notar cuando está muy contento o cuando está muy enfadado.

—¿Se lo has contado al viejo?

—Si te refieres a Dumbledore, sí. Se lo he contado y no me hace caso. Y no puedo hablar con nadie de la Orden porque Umbridge vigila el correo. Por eso te lo pregunto a ti —confesó Potter mirando hacia otro lado.

—En lugar de comentar lo halagado que me encuentro por ser tu tercera opción —soltó con todo el sarcasmo que pudo reunir, ignorando las miradas de reproche de los otros tres—. Me centraré en lo que me has contado. Por cierto, me lo tendrías que haber dicho antes.

—¿Y por qué te lo iba a decir? No somos amigos. Y no confío en ti.

—No confías en mí y sin embargo aquí estas. Pidiéndome ayuda —dijo incorporándose hasta quedar sentado y mirando a Potter con una ceja levantada.

—Ryddle, por favor, ahora no. Luego podrás reírte y hacer todos los comentarios sarcásticos que quieras. Pero ésto es serio, ¿No puedes hablarnos con sinceridad por una vez? —La castaña lo miraba con ojos suplicantes—. Ya sé que no nos consideras tus amigos y lo entiendo. Pero creía que estabas empezando a abrirte un poco.

Tom bufó mientras miraba fijamente las cortinas de su cama. ¿De verdad se estaba abriendo con ellos? Bueno, a veces les hablaba, sobre todo a ella. Y no es que confiara ciegamente en esos tres, pero cada vez más a menudo se encontraba mostrándoles su lado más... ¿humano? Mientras seguía sumido en sus pensamientos sacó distraidamente su varita y cambió el color de las cortinas de forma casi automática. ¿Desde cuándo tenía un lado más humano? Siempre había sido cruel con los otros niños del orfanato y solitario en su época anterior en Hogwarts. Hace unos meses no se habría comportado como había hecho hace un rato. Hace unos meses no habría intentado echar a Granger de su cama de esa manera. Simplemente la habría hecho volar de golpe con un hechizo, sin importarle el daño que podría haberle causado el chocar contra una pared. ¿Y lo de la comida en verano? No hace mucho habría hecho algo mucho peor que verterle el plato por la espalda. Le habría hecho comerse su propia lengua o algo así. ¡Por no mencionar cuando dejó que la castaña lo tomara de la mano!

¿Qué es lo que había cambiado? Se preguntó mientras observaba el verde de las cortinas. Él no se notaba diferente, pero sí había algo que lo hacía actuar diferente. Y ese algo era cada vez más patente, lo notaba. ¿Qué había pasado exactamente? ¿Le habrían hecho algo cuando llego a esa época? No recordaba mucho de sus primeros días allí. Sólo un enorme dolor en todo el cuerpo y enormes intervalos de inconsciencia. Por otro lado, tampoco recordaba nada fuera de lo normal de sus últimos momentos en el pasado. Estaba junto a la entrada de la Cámara, apareció esa chica... y nada más. ¿Había mirado él también al basilisco? No, eso era imposible; de ser así habría muerto. Lo que había hecho él era aparecer en otro tiempo de repente. En otro tiempo y en un lugar totalmente diferente, según le habían contado. Un momento...

—¿Qué has dicho antes sobre un ritual? —preguntó girándose bruscamente hacia Potter. Éste, que estaba mirando el nuevo color de la cortinas con desaprobación, le devolvió la mirada desconcertado.

—¿Cómo dices?

—¿Qué. has. dicho. sobre. un. ritual? —repitió con voz suave y pausada. Ese tono de furia contenida asustaba más que otra cosa.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con...

—¡Si quieres que responda a tus preguntas responde tú antes a las mías! —Apenas podía controlar la ira que comenzaba a envolverlo. Ni siquiera se percató de que, a su lado, Granger también había sacado su varita, para detenerlo si perdía el control.

—Harry, yo creo que es justo. Él te ha respondido antes y parece que luego lo hará también. No pierdes nada por contarle un poco más —Animó el pelirrojo a su amigo acercándose y poniéndole una mano en el hombro. El moreno lo meditó durante unos instantes antes de ceder.

—En junio... cuando Voldemort emm. A ver, me llevaron a un cementerio con un traslador. Allí estaba lo que quedaba de Voldemort con uno de sus esbirros, Colagusano. Éste empezó a preparar una especie de ritual para devolverle su cuerpo a su señor, que no era más que una sombra, o un espectro. Lo cierto es que parecía un bebé amorfo. Por lo que dijeron necesitaban tres ingredientes para la poción. ¡Ay, no lo he dicho! El ritual era con una poción. Bueno, pues necesitaban esos ingredientes, seguramente antes echaron más, pero faltaban esos tres últimos, que eran; Primero: Un hueso de su padre, supongo que de tu padre, que sacaron de una de las tumbas que había. Segundo: Carne de un vasallo. Para lo que Colagusano se cortó su propia mano. Y tercero: sangre de un enemigo. Osea, yo. Dijo que eran obtenidas sin saberlo, voluntariamente y por la fuerza, respectivamente. Después de añadir esas tres cosas dejó lo que quedaba de Voldemort en el caldero y de ahí surgió Voldemort tal y como era antes. Bueno supongo, no sé como era antes. No se parece en nada a ti.

Ryddle asintió levemente, ignorando el hecho de que Potter se explicaba como una mierda. Normal que tuviese las notas que tenía.

—¿Mencionó el por qué de esos ingredientes?

—No. Bueno, sí. Dijo por qué quería expresamente mi sangre: Por la protección de mi madre. Espera, eso no te lo hemos contado. Mi madre murió tratando de protegerme. Y ese sacrificio creó un escudo que me protegió de Voldemort. Pero ahora que mi sangre corre por sus venas esa protección ya no le afecta. Incluso pudo tocarme.

—¿Qué es lo que generó ese escudo? —preguntó con sincera curiosidad. No había oído hablar nunca de algo así.

—Amor. Según Dumbledore —se apresuró a añadir el moreno, seguramente pensando que había sonado muy cursi.

¿Amor? Menuda tontería. Aunque el resto de lo que había contado Potter le resultaba más interesante. Esa poción debería haber traído de vuelta a Voldemort, no a él. Pero no fue así. Si fue en ese cementerio donde lo encontraron a él, sin duda ese ritual tenía algo que ver. Algo tenía que haber pasado. ¿Pero qué? Se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación. ¿Y si realmente había mirado al basilisco a los ojos y había muerto? Ese ritual habría... No, eso no podía ser. Porque entonces su otro yo también habría muerto. Es más, ¡su otro yo ni siquiera habría existido! Se detuvo durante un segundo antes de reanudar su marcha. Pero si no había muerto, ¿qué otra cosa podría ser? Un momento... ¿y si no había mirado al basilisco directamente? ¿Y si sólo había visto su reflejo y había sido petrificado? Quizás una parte de la víctima moría al ser petrificada, no lo sabía. De ser así su otro yo se habría recuperado y seguido con su vida, convirtiéndose en Voldemort, y él sería la parte que había muerto. Sí... tenía sentido.

—¿Ryddle? —Escuchó una voz a su espalda.

Aquella noche no sólo habría vuelto Voldemort en sí, sino también la parte de él que murió al ser petrificada. ¡Claro! No había ningún otro caso de alguien petrificado que luego se sometiera a ese ritual, por lo que no había antecedentes. Tenía que ser eso, era la única explicación posible. Se detuvo cuando por fin tuvo las ideas claras. Tenía que preguntarle al basilisco si había llegado a petrificarlo a él por accidente. Tal vez pudiera contarle si realmente una parte de la persona muera al ser petrificada.. De ser así, acababa de resolver el gran misterio... Aunque le extrañaba que el basilisco no se lo hubiera mencionado nunca con lo que le gustaba hablar. Su hilo de pensamiento se detuvo cuando notó algo en el hombro.

—¿Ryddle, estás bien? —Era Granger, que lo miraba con preocupación. Por un instante sintió el impulso de abrazarla y ponerse a dar vueltas. ¡Acababa de descubrir cómo había viajado en el tiempo! En ese instante se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar. Y no le gustó nada. Seguía sin tener ni idea de a qué se debía su cambio de actitud. ¿Sería por la sangre de Potter? ¡Ay no! ¿Y si se volvía estúpido como Potter? La castaña volvió a sacarlo de su ensimismamiento—. ¿Ryddle, estás bien? ¿Necesitas sentarte un rato?

—¡Estoy perfectamente! —exclamó alterado, pasando al lado de la castaña y volviendo a sentarse en su cama, no antes de coger aproximadamente una cuarta parte de lo que quedaba de tarta de zanahoria. Notaba como los tres lo miraban extrañados. Genial, ahora pensarían que estaba loco. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? _—Respira, Tom. Has tenido una gran revelación. Tú cálmate e ignóralos—._

—Oye, Ryddle, ¿podemos preguntarte ya? —Escuchó decir a Weasley. Tenía la boca tan llena de brownies que Tom no supo cómo fue capaz de entender lo que le había dicho. En lugar de contestar verbalmente se limitó a asentir.

—Sobre el vinculo con Voldemort, la legolomancia... —comenzó Potter

—Legilimancia —corrigió Ryddle con desgana entre bocado y bocado.

—Eso. Bueno, ¿crees que es eso lo que me pasa? ¿Si yo sé como se siente Voldemort, él también sabe como me siento yo?

—Sí, seguramente el vínculo es bidireccional. Así que yo en tu lugar sería lo más feliz posible, seguro que eso le jode bastante.

—¿Eres consciente de que estas hablando de ti mismo? —intervino Ron.

—¿Eres consciente de que tienes algo en la cara?

—¿Ehh? - Vocalizó el pelirrojo confuso justo antes de que Tom le tirara lo que le quedaba de tarta a la cara—.¡Oye!

—Como iba diciendo antes de que el pecoso me interrumpiera —prosiguió mientras fulminaba al susodicho con la mirada—. El vínculo probablemente es bidireccional, pero dudo que tenga que ver con la legilimancia. La legilimancia no es así exactamente, aunque supongo que ninguno se ofrecerá voluntario para que os enseñe como funciona—. Su macabra sonrisa se ensanchó al ver como los tres negaban efusivamente con la cabeza.

—Un momento... si no es eso. ¿Entonces qué es? —Se preguntó Granger en voz alta.

—No puedo daros una respuesta clara a esa pregunta —contestó con sinceridad, por mucho que le molestara admitir que no sabía algo—. Aunque, Potter, te aconsejo que tengas cuidado. Es posible que puedas entrar en la mente de Voldemort, pero eso significa que él también puede entrar en la tuya. Si notas cualquier cambio, avísame.

—Nunca pensé que diría ésto, pero me alegro de que Ryddle esté aquí —comentó Weasley que había terminado de limpiarse la cara con el borde de la túnica—. Aunque es un poco raro, ¿no? Pensadlo: tener a Quien-vosotros-sabéis de nuestro lado en la lucha contra Quien-vosotros-sabéis.

—Eh, ¿Quién ha dicho que esté de vuestro lado? —preguntó Tom levemente molesto. Él no estaba del lado de nadie, sólo tenía curiosidad.

—Bueno, tú mismo acabas de ofrecerme tu ayuda —dijo Potter, mirándolo por primera vez sin fruncir lo más mínimo el ceño.

—No te equivoques, Potter. No te he ofrecido mi ayuda, sólo tengo curiosidad. Además, te recuerdo que es un tema que me concierne —corrigió al otro moreno con desgana. Y tenía razón, después de todo era de él de quien hablaban.

—Yo diría que es una paradoja. Pero dinos, Ryddle, cuando empiece la guerra ¿de qué lado estarás? —comentó la Granger. Pero en lugar de responder a la pregunta de la castaña, que no le interesaba en absoluto, les dijo:

—Vaya, vaya. Así que hay una guerra en ciernes... Ahora el Quidditch no os parece tan importante, ¿eh?

El pelirrojo volvió a agachar la cabeza y a sumirse en un aura de depresión. Potter, a su vez, apretó los puños y se dio la vuelta.

—¿Pero para qué les recuerdas eso? Agh, estarás contento —le reprochó Granger mientras se dirigía a abrir la ventana. Vete tú a saber para qué, porque hacía un frío de muerte, aunque Tom no pensaba quejarse—. Chicos... tengo una noticia que os animará.

Potter y Weasley la miraron con desconfianza mientras ella les sonreía de oreja a oreja. Tom por su parte se preguntaba cómo los iba a animar que hiciera frío.

—Hagrid ha vuelto —anunció la castaña con ojos brillantes.

* * *

_Hermione_

Al entrar en el vestíbulo se separó de Harry y de Ron. Necesitaba ir a la biblioteca a consultar un par de datos para su redacción sobre "Los Efectos de Determinadas Pociones en los Cinco Sentidos". Redacción que, de seguro, sus amigos dejarían para el último día. Acababan de tener su primera clase con Hagrid desde que éste volvió. La presencia del semigigante en el castillo la hacía sentir que las cosas volvían poco a poco a la normalidad, aunque en realidad no fuera así.

Recordaba la conversación que tuvieron con Hagrid en su cabaña. Si su misión de reclutar a los gigantes había fracasado y si estos se unían a Voldemort... Parecía que la guerra cada vez estaba más cerca. Pero mejor no pensar en eso por ahora. Lo que más la preocupaba en ese momento es que Umbridge quisiera expulsar a Hagrid. Ya le advirtió que siguiera el programa de la profesora Grubbly-Plank, pero él no quiso escucharla. Lo cierto es que la clase no había estado nada mal, los Thestrals le habían parecido muy interesantes. De no haber sido por esa maldita mujer supervisando la clase...

Le daba rabia pensar en Umbridge, de modo que se centró en lo que habían visto en clase. Los Thestrals... le gustaría poder verlos, seguro que eran mucho más impresionantes e lo que decían las descripciones. No... Si pensaba en lo que significaba el poder verlos... preferiría seguir así. Tener que ver morir a alguien le parecía un precio muy alto que pagar para poder verlos. Si alguien hacía una fotografía a uno... ¿se vería o no? O quizás sólo lo vería la gente que también los veía en persona y el resto sólo apreciarían el fondo... Tendría que preguntárselo a Hagrid en su siguiente clase. Por un instante se preguntó si Ryddle podría verlos. Seguro que sí.

—¡Hermione! —Escuchó gritar a una voz a sus espaldas.

—Hola, Fay —saludó al ver a una chica de cabello oscuro acercarse a toda prisa.

—¿Vas a la biblioteca? Te acompaño, tengo que devolver ésto —dijo la joven enseñándole un ejemplar de _"Quidditch a Través de los Tiempos"_.

—Claro. ¿Y Sally-Anne? —preguntó la castaña extrañada de no veras juntas. Fay Dunbar y Sally-Anne Perks eran sus otras dos compañeras de habitación y, a pesar de ser casi polos opuestos, eran inseparables.

—Se ha quedado hablando con el Profesor Hagrid, ya la conoces. —No, lo cierto es que no la conocía mucho. Sólo sabía que le gustaba la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y odiaba la de Pociones, poco más—. Ha sido una clase interesante, ¿verdad?

—Sí, aunque no sé si me gustaría mucho ver a los Thestrals —admitió Hermione.

—Eso mismo pensé yo. Además, me siento un poco tonta por no haberme dado cuenta de que los carruajes no se movían solos —añadió Fay con una risilla.

—A mí tampoco se me había ocurrido que tirara de ellos algo invisible. Voy a tener que leer al respecto, "_El Libro invisible de la Invisibilidad"_ o algo así —dijo mencionando el único libro sobre el tema que recordaba.

—Pues buena suerte encontrándolo —Bromeo la otra joven al tiempo que entraban en la biblioteca y se dirigía al mostrador.

Hermione, por su parte, fue hacia la sección de Pociones pensando en que esas dos le caían bastante mejor que Parvati y Lavender. Lástima que siempre fuesen a su aire. Se detuvo ante una estantería cubierta por una fina polvo, parece que no a mucha gente le interesaban los efectos secundarios de las pociones. Tomó un voluminoso ejemplar titulado _"Si lo sé, no bebo: Compendio de secuelas y efectos secundarios causados por una poción mal hecha" _y lo abrió por la sección dedicada al olfato.

Tras un par de minutos se percató de que había bastante información que le podría ser útil. Demasiada como para memorizarla toda o apuntarla rápido, pero tampoco tenía tiempo de sentarse a completar la redacción en ese momento, casi era la hora de almorzar y sus amigos la esperaban en el Gran Comedor. Con un movimiento repentino se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al mostrador de Madame Pince para solicitar un préstamo.

* * *

_Ginny_

Seguro que si buscaba el término "tortura" en el diccionario encontraría la frase "Clase con Umbridge" como una de las acepciones, pensó Ginny mientras guardaba sus cosas en su mochila. Ojalá la echaran o le pasara algo. Igual se resbalaba y se caía al lago.

—¡Ay, no! ¡Me he dejado el libro de Herbología en el dormitorio! —exclamó una voz a su izquierda. Antes de que Ginny pudiera decir nada, su amiga Vicky le dijo a gritos mientras salía corriendo—. ¡Subo un momento a buscarlo! ¡Nos vemos en el Gran Comedor!

Ginny vio como le daba un empujón a Colin Creevey al salir por la puerta ante la mirada de reproche de Umbridge y dio un suspiro. Vicky no era mala chica, pero estaba metida en demasiados clubs y asociaciones. Y había pretendido unirse también al equipo de Quidditch ¡Como si tuviera tiempo! A ese paso iba a terminar necesitando un giratiempo, como Hermione.

La pelirroja se dirigió ella sola al Gran Comedor, esperando encontrarse a alguien allí que le hiciera compañía. Al llegar al segundo piso giro a la derecha, en lugar de a la izquierda. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta se encontraba en un pasillo que le era muy familiar. _—Ay, no—._ Pensó mientras se disponía a darse la vuelta. Llevaba más de dos años evitando pasar por allí, mucho más cuando iba sola. Respiró hondo. _—No, Ginny. No puedes seguir huyendo. No pasa nada, sólo es un pasillo, no seas cobarde—_. Y, en lugar de volver por donde había venido, siguió avanzando con pasos lentos y firmes hasta que vio a alguien de lejos. Alguien muy familiar.

—¡Ryddle! —gritó mientras se acercaba a él a toda prisa—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Weasley. ¿Qué tal estás? —saludó con desdén e ignorando su pregunta.

—No me ignores. Te he preguntado que qué haces aquí. —repitió ella mientras señalaba la puerta que tenían en frente. Una puerta que los dos conocían muy bien—. Ambos sabemos que no estás aquí por casualidad, así que no disimules.

—Antes de ser tan negativa, quizás deberías plantarte si sólo quiero ir al baño.

—Ese es un baño de chicas —le dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Igual tengo una crisis de identidad —dijo mientras se balanceaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás con los pies.

—Lo que no tienes, desde luego, es vergüenza. ¡Deja de mentirme a la cara!

—Mira Calabaza, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo —contestó el moreno cruzándose de brazos.

—Es más asunto mío de lo que crees—. Ginny le respondió cruzándose de brazos también e irguiéndose lo más que podía.

—¿A sí? ¿De verdad lo es? ¿Dime que se supone que voy a hacer?

-—Vas a la Cámara de los Secretos. La entrada está ahí dentro—. Lo acusó situándose entre la puerta y él.

—Dime algo que no sepa—. El joven la con una mueca.

—¿Sabías que el fantasma de la chica que mataste sigue ahí? —le dijo fríamente. A juzgar por como abrió Ryddle los ojos, parece que ignoraba ese pequeño detalle—. ¿Qué le vas a decir? Algo así como, "Hola, ¿te acuerdas de mi? Soy el que te mató hace cincuenta años. Pero sin rencores, ¿eh?."

—Lo creas o no, _necesito_ entrar ahí. Aparta —dijo avanzando y haciéndola a un lado con el brazo.

—¡De eso nada! —dijo la pelirroja volviendo a ponerse frente a él y apuntándole con la varita—. Vete y no vuelvas a acercarte aquí.

—Va a ser difícil acercarme si tengo que pasar por aquí todos los días para ir a clase —dijo el moreno dándose la vuelta y alejándose un par de metros. Se veía a la legua que se estaba enfadando.

—Hay otro camino más corto —le recordó Ginny sin moverse de donde estaba.

—No me digas que llevo más de cinco años yendo por el camino equivocado. Vaya descuido. —Se lamentó con transparente falsedad.

—Déjate de tonterías, Ryddle.

—Qué aburrida, empiezas a hablar como Granger. ¿Ahora también vas a dejar de peinarte para parecerte más a ella?

—¡No te metas con Hermione o... —Si algo no podía soportar Ginny es que tocaran a su familia o a sus amigos.

—¿O que? ¿Te vas a chivar o serás lo suficientemente insensata como para atacarme tu misma? —preguntó con una ceja levantada.

—¡_Mucus vespertilio_! —Ginny no aguantó más y le lanzo el maleficio Mocomurciélago, su preferido. Pero Tom Ryddle lo detuvo casi sin inmutarse. ¿Cuándo había sacado la varita?

—Ya veo que te decantas por la segunda opción. —Dedujo Ryddle antes de poner los ojos en blanco.

—_¡Desmaius!_ —Volvió a intentar ella para ser esquivada de nuevo.

—De modo que quieres batirte en duelo... Que así sea —dijo el moreno con malicia—._ Expelliarmus_.

En un segundo su varita estaba en la mano de Ryddle, que la hizo girar entre sus largos dedos antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse pasillo abajo.

—¿Dónde vas? ¡Devuélveme mi varita! —le gritó mientras corría tras él. Pero Ryddle no le hacía caso y siguió avanzando—. ¡¿Me estás escuchando?!

Apenas habían pasado otro corredor cuando Ryddle giró bruscamente, tomo a Ginny del brazo y se metió por la primera puerta que vio. La empujó al centro de lo que parecía un aula en desuso que servía como almacén y se volvió para cerrar la puerta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó la menor de los Weasley al ver que Ryddle encantaba la puerta para que no se pudiera abrir. Pero el moreno la ignoró y comenzó a apuntar a las mesas y cajas que había esparcidas en la habitación, las cuales empezaron a apilarse contra las paredes. No fue hasta que hubo un espacio bastante amplio en el centro de la habitación que se volvió hacia ella y le lanzó su varita.

—¿Qué...? —articuló Ginny confusa de que le hubiera devuelto su varita.

—El pasillo no es el lugar adecuado para un duelo, ¿no crees? —Sus ojos destellaban malicia. No había ni un ápice de buenas intenciones en aquella mirada.

—¿Qué pretendes? —preguntó desconfiada.

—¿Qué pretendo? Eres tú quien ha empezado a atacarme. —Dio un paso hacia ella. Ginny, a su vez, dio un paso hacia atrás—. Vamos, ¿no quieres verme sufrir? ¿no me odias tanto? ¿A qué esperas?

—No vas a engañarme, es una trampa. —Le dolían los dientes de tanto apretarlos. Notó que iba a echarse a temblar, pero no le daría esa satisfacción a Ryddle—. Sólo estás jugando conmigo.

—Tienes razón, lo confieso: sólo estoy jugando. Al igual que un gato juega con un ratón antes de devorarlo —admitió el joven encogiéndose de hombros para después rectificar—. Más bien como una serpiente y un ratón.

—¡_Mucus vespertilio! _—gritó Ginny esperando pillarlo por sorpresa. Más no surtió efecto alguno.

—¿Otra vez el mismo maleficio? Me decepcionas. _Diffindo _—dijo levantando la varita con desgana en su dirección. Ginny fue capaz de distinguir el patrón de movimiento, incluso vio el maleficio dirigirse hacia ella.

—_¡Protego!_ —se defendió la pelirroja. Inmediatamente un escudo surgió ante ella absorbiendo la fuerza del ataque.—_Eh, ¡lo he parado!_— Pensó emocionada al darse cuenta de que seguía ilesa. Por lo que había visto hasta ahora, pensaba que Ryddle sería mucho más fuerte.

—Mmmm, no ha estado mal. ¿Sólo conoces ese escudo? —preguntó su oponente evaluándola con la ceja levantada. ¿Qué? ¿Ese ataque sólo había sido para ponerla a prueba? ¿De verdad pensaba que era tan inútil? Pues se iba a enterar. Se desplazó rápidamente hacia su izquierda para intentar atacar a Ryddle desde otro ángulo.

—¡_Relaskio_! —exclamó poniendo toda la voluntad que tenía en el hechizo. Noto como una enorme fuerza salía de su varita y se dirigía hacia el moreno. El escudo que éste había formado parpadeó durante un instante, pero aguanto. Eso hizo que el joven la mirara con una leve expresión de sorpresa.

—Hazlo otra vez —la apremió el moreno dando un paso a su derecha para volver a quedar frente a ella.

—¡_Relaskio_! —repitió Ginny enfadada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratarla como si fuera una debilucha? ¿Cómo se atrevía a subestimarla? El hechizó volvió a cargar contra Ryddle con toda sus fuerzas, pero esta vez su escudo de no flaqueó en absoluto. No sabía si era porque su hechizo había sido más débil o si por el contrario el escudo del moreno era más fuerte. Le daba la impresión de que era la segunda opción.

—Permíteme que te muestre cómo se hace. —Le ofreció Ryddle con educación mientras alzaba la varita. Casi no tuvo tiempo de pensar _—¿Cómo?—_ antes de que Ryddle murmurara _Relaskio_.

Apenas le dio tiempo a parpadear cuando una descomunal fuerza la empujó hacia atrás, haciendo que chocara contra la pared. Tras el impacto le fallaron las piernas y se deslizó hacia el suelo. Vio como Ryddle se acercaba a ella e hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo, pero lo consiguió y lo miró con odio. Acto seguido volvió a alzar la varita en dirección a Ryddle, que sonrió con superioridad.

—¡_Everte Statum_! —exclamó. Esta vez Ryddle ni siquiera se molestó en usar magia, simplemente se apartó a un lado. Ginny resopló al ver que de nuevo había fallado.

—Weasley, Weasley... —dijo Ryddle divertido—. Deberías saber cuando rendirte.

—¡Calla! ¿A qué ha venido eso?

—La cabezonería es una cualidad innata de los Gryffindor, ¿no? —suspiró Ryddle mientras le arrebataba la varita de la mano al ver que iba a lanzar una nueva ofensiva— Siéntate.

Ginny lo miró indignada y apretó los puños. Conteniendo las ganas que le estaban dando de pegarle un buen puñetazo.

—Que te sientes —repitió el moreno mientras el mismo se sentaba con la espalda apoyada en la pared. A ver que no le hacía casi la agarró de la muñeca y tiró de ella hacia abajo, haciendo que quedara sentada a su lado—. Estás sangrando.

¿Estaba sangrando? No se había dado cuenta. Aunque ahora que se le estaba calmando el subidón de adrenalina provocado por su breve duelo... lo cierto es que le dolía bastante la cabeza. Se llevó la mano a la parte posterior del cráneo y notó como se le humedecían los dedos. Efectivamente, estaba sangrando.

—Quita, déjame ver. —Se ofreció Ryddle.

—¿Por qué iba a confiar ahora en ti? ¡Me lo has hecho tú!

—Técnicamente fue la pared. Y antes de que insistas, no empecé yo. —El moreno empezó a buscar algo en el bolsillo interior de su túnica—. Toma, te la doy si te estás calladita.

El moreno le puso en la mano una pluma de azúcar. Ginny no se podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. ¿Tom Ryddle, el mismo Tom Ryddle que casi la mató hace unos años, acababa de darle una golosina? ¿Es que el mundo se había vuelto loco? De repente su dolor de cabeza se detuvo y se giró para ver al joven alejar su varita de ella.

—¿Acabas de tratarme como a una niña pequeña que tiene que ir al sanador? —Cuando era pequeña y la llevaban a San Mungo siempre le daban una piruleta para que no llorara.

—Déjame pensar... sí. —admitió él muy pagado de si mismo—. Y antes de que sueltes una chorrada como suele hacer Granger, déjame aclararte que sólo te he curado para que nadie pregunte qué te ha pasado.

—Pienso contarlo de todas maneras—. Le advirtió la pelirroja.

—¿De verdad? ¿No te da miedo lo que pueda hacer si te vas de la lengua? —la amenazó Ryddle abiertamente.

—No, no me da miedo porque no puedes hacerme nada. Dumbledore se encargaría que volvieran a encerrarte en el Cuartel General. Seguramente lo haga de todas formas en cuanto le cuente que me has atacado.

—_Tú_ me has atacado a mí. Recuérdalo. Aunque dudo que a ese viejo le importe lo más mínimo —dijo eso último con un suspiro de resignación mientras se levantaba—. Te propongo un trato: Tú no dices nada y yo te cuento a qué ha venido nuestro pequeño... duelo.

—Y me tienes que contar que hacías en el pasillo —añadió llevándose finalmente la pluma de azúcar a la boca. No estaba mal, ella prefería el chocolate pero no se iba a quejar.

—Sólo si me consigues unas orejas extensibles de las que venden tus hermanos.

—¿Disculpa? —¿Para qué quería Ryddle unas orejas extensibles. ¿Y por qué no se las pedía directamente él a Fred y a George.

—¿Aceptas o no? —la apremió el joven cruzándose de brazos.

—De acuerdo, acepto —se resigno la pelirroja. De todas formas tenía la sensación de que ella salía ganando si se enteraba de lo que tramaba Ryddle—. Ahora habla.

—Digamos que mi intención era evaluar a Potter como profesor. Y debo añadir que deja mucho que desear.

—¿Cómo? —Osea, que sólo la había estado utilizando. Otra vez. Había sido utilizada por la misma persona otra vez. Rompió la pluma de un bocado y la masticó con rabia, tenía tanto azúcar que le empezaron a doler los dientes.

—Que deja mucho que desear como profesor. Admito que tienes mucho potencial, Calabaza. Potencial que Potter no sabe aprovechar. Si yo fuera tú abandonaría ese club vuestro y estudiaría por mi cuenta. Avanzarías más. —Terminó de explicar Ryddle encogiéndose de hombros—. Ahora si me disculpas...

—Espera. ¿Y lo otro? ¿Que tramabas? —Lo detuvo Ginny antes de que diera más de dos pasos.

—Cuando consigas lo que te he pedido, tendrás tu respuesta. Nos vemos Weasley—. Le guiñó un ojo mientras le sonreía de medio lado y volvía a arrojarle su varita. Ginny la atrapó al vuelo, cuando levantó la vista Ryddle ya se dirigía a la salida.

Una vez se hubo marchado Ginny dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio que no había notado que estaba conteniendo y se dejó caer contra la pared. ¿A qué había venido eso? ¿De verdad sólo quería... probar a Harry? No creía que Ryddle tuviera interés por saber qué hacían en el ED, pero al parecer se equivocaba. ¿Pero por qué a ella? ¿Por qué no había desafiado a Harry directamente? Aunque lo que acababa de pasar no se podía llamar duelo; Ryddle ni siquiera la había tomado en serio. Como el mismo había dicho era un juego entre una serpiente y un ratón.

Al darse cuenta de lo tarde que se habría hecho se levantó y se dirigió al Gran Comedor a toda prisa. Seguro que Vicky ya había llegado y estaría preguntándose dónde se había metido. Por el camino no pudo evitar preguntarse para qué narices quería Ryddle unas orejas extensibles. Y lo que es más importante, ¿Qué estaba tramando? Últimamente estaba muy raro y ella no era tonta, sabía que se traía algo entre manos. Sólo tenía que descubrir qué. Al llegar a la escalera de mármol se encontró con Hermione.

—Hola Ginny, ¿Qué tal va todo? —preguntó la castaña animada. Estuvo tentada de contarle lo que acaba de pasar, pero no estaba seguro de si el trato de no decírselo a nadie incluía a Hermione, Harry y Ron. Por el momento prefirió callarse y esperar a saber más.

—No me quejo. Aunque acabo de salir de una clase con Umbridge, así que imagínate. ¿Y tú? —respondió con una mezcla de suspiro y sonrisa mientras bajaban juntas la escalera.

—Feliz de que haya vuelto Hagrid al fin, nos empezaba a preocupar su ausencia. Acabamos de tener nuestra primera clase con él. —¿Clase con Hagrid? Pero si venía del interior del castillo y no de fuera. Al ver que Ginny miraba levemente el lugar del que había venido, la castaña se apresuró añadir—. Vengo de la biblioteca, necesitaba un libro para Pociones.

—Ahm —Se limitó a responder la pelirroja al tiempo que cruzaban las puertas del Gran Comedor.

Al llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor las dos jóvenes se separaron. Ginny se sentó al lado de Vicky, que lejos de preocuparse se estaba atiborrando a cerdo asado. Mientras que Hermione siguió avanzando unos pocos metros. La menor de los Weasley vio como su amiga se sentaba al lado de Rydde, quedando Harry y su hermano frente a ellos, y respondía a algo que éste le decía. En los más de dos meses que llevaban de curso había notado como esos cuatro se habían ido acercando. Al principio pensaba que sólo era para mantener a Ryddle a ralla, e incluso agradeció internamente a sus amigos que se sacrificaran y lo tuvieran cerca. Pero ahora le daba la sensación de que las cosas eran de otra manera. No sabía qué, pero algo estaba cambiando. Y eso no le gustaba ni un pelo.

* * *

**NdA2: Tenía pensado avanzar hasta el ataque del señor Weasley y al final me he quedado muy atrás. ¡La culpa la tiene la escena de la habitación, que dura medio capítulo! La verdad es que iba a ser mucho más corta, pero me fui alargando y cuando me di cuenta... ya habéis visto.**

**Sobre esa escena en concreto. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué os parece la teoría de Tom? ¿Os convence? ¿Habrá acertado? Hay demasiadas lagunas para que sea cierta del todo, ¿no os parece? Creo que ya lo dije una vez, pero el final está planteado desde mucho antes de decidiese empezar a escribir. Y con ese final la explicación a todo lo relacionado con Tom. Es posible que los personajes vayan descubriendo cosas a medida que avanza la trama, pero también es posible que se equivoquen; después de todo son humanos. Y mientras averiguan y no averiguan cosas, las relaciones entre ellos van evolucionando. El trío cada vez parece más cercano a Tom, creo que su relación actual se basa principalmente en la tolerancia. Por cierto, maldito seas Tom, no veas lo que cuesta escribirte...**

**Por otro lado... Ginny. Opinad sobre Ginny, porque yo no sé que hacer con ella. Quiero darle personalidad, que sea una chica fuerte y decidida. Pero al mismo tiempo quiero que tenga sus inseguridades y sus miedos, sobre todo en lo referente a Tom. Recordemos el trauma que sufrió por su culpa. Y no sé si lo estoy consiguiendo o si me está quedando algo muy raro. Ginny es lo bastante decidida como para intentar enfrentarse a Tom, como ya hemos visto (aunque él no se la tomara en serio). Gracias a ella hemos tenido el primer "duelo" del fic. Ha sido muy corto, lo sé. Y también soy consciente del potencial que tiene Ginny, pero aún no está preparada. En el futuro veremos más duelos, si no con Ginny con otros personajes.**

**Por último comentar sobre los personajes que han aparecido o se han mencionado. Aunque os sorprenda no son OCs: Rowling ha dicho que hay otras dos chicas compartiendo habitación con Hermione, Parvati y Lavender. Según harrypotterwikia, Fay Dunbar es una de ellas. La otra chica aparece en la wiki con el nombre de "Fay Dunbar's Friend" y como no iba a llamarla así a la pobre, use uno de los nombre que quedan libres en el curso de Harry. (Se dan varios nombres femeninos, pero no se especifica a que casa pertenece cada personaje. Simplemente elegí uno de esos nombres para la otra chica). Podeis buscar más información sobre ellas en wikipedia. No saldrán mucho, pero bueno, están ahí. Sobre la amiga de Ginny tres cuartos de los mismo: necesitaba ponerle nombre. Así que busque la lista de alumnos de esa época. Hay varios de los que no se especifica el año exacto al que asisten. Vicky Frobisher era uno de los nombres de esa lista, en la que especificaba que era de Gryffindor .Al buscarlo en la wiki apareció como una de las chicas que se presentó a las pruebas de guardián de Quidditch (aparte de estar involucrada en varias asociaciones más). Lo más probable es que en realidad no coincida en el curso de Ginny pero, a falta de otra opción, decidí aprovechar la información que había.**


	11. Chapter 11: ¿Estás bien?

**NdA: Saludos! Cumpliendo con la tradición, aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo. Lamento decir que estoy oficialmente de exámenes, por lo que voy a tener que acortar un poco los capítulos. O eso pensaba hacer, porque este ha resultado ser el más largo hasta ahora... No prometo nada en el siguiente.**  
**Como siempre mil gracias a todos por leer. Y gracias también a Lity, Aome-Hime, susan-black7, VictoryReed, YUKINICKY1, tbhlay, Damae, Eli.J-NB, PelusitaBlack93, Miss Bednarek y Alyce L.R por sus reviews bonitos ^3^**

**\- Lity: Interesante teoría. (Ni confirmo ni desmiento. Soy mala persona :3)**

**\- Aome-Hime: Estoy de acuerdo con lo de Ginny, la pobre tuvo que quedar traumatizada por lo del diario. Así que es normal que desconfíe tanto de Tom. También estoy totalmente de acuerdo con lo del boggart, de hecho me gustaría que se viera alguna vez. De Sirius sólo diré que me encanta y lloré mucho su muerte.**

**\- susan-black7: Muchas gracias por lo de buena escritora */3/* Las teorías están hechas para que no cuadren, si se desvela todo en el capítulo 10 la historia pierde su gracia XD Sobre lo de las orejas extensibles y los gemelos: Bingo! ;D**

**\- VictoryReed: Bueno, en vez de premio, puedes pensar en el capítulo anterior como una distracción para no pensar en las notas. Por cierto, espero que aprobaras todo ;3 (Yo empecé los exámenes el lunes pasado. Deséame suerte ;-; ).**

**\- YUKINICKY1: A ver como te explico... Voldemort volvió tal y como ocurre en la historia canon. La diferencia aquí es que cuando la Orden fue a investigar al cementerio vieron que los mortífagos ya se habían ido y encontraron a Tom. Es decir, en cuanto Harry se fue de allí los mortífagos y Voldemot también se fueron. Y, en el lapso de tiempo que sucede entre eso y la llegada de la Orden, apareció Tom. No se si me he explicado del todo bien... Si quieres te mando un privado y te lo explico con más detalle.**

**\- tbhlay: Hey! Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Espero que lo que hay publicado hasta ahora también te guste :D**

**\- Damae: No pasa nada, no hacía falta que dejases dos, aunque te lo agradezco 3 Eres nueva en el fandom? Jamás se me habría ocurrido, te veía muy entendida XD Yo también me preguntaba cuanta gente había por habitación (por ejemplo, Los Merodeadores eran sólo cuatro), luego vi que Rowling habló de esas dos chicas. **

**\- Miss Bednarek: Muchas gracias por haberte decidido a comentar! :D Lo del basilisco y Myrtle cada vez está más cerca, no tendrás que esperar mucho más (creo).**

**\- Alyce L.R: Gracias por compartir tu opinión. A mi también me da la sensación de que a Tom le falta maldad, se está volviendo un gris muy blanco casi sin que me de cuenta. Aunque no es perfecto y tiene sus más y sus menos.**

**La verdad es que me gustaría responderos a todos, pero en algunos casos no sé ni que comentar, lo siento ):**

* * *

_Ron_

Diciembre había llegado casi sin que se diera cuenta. Y con él, una enorme cantidad de trabajo. Ya no sólo eran las montañas de deberes que les ponían a los alumnos de quinto año. Que, por cierto, ¿No se suponía que tenían mucho que estudiar? ¿Por qué les quitaban tanto tiempo de estudio mandándoles trabajos? Pero el caso es que, aparte de eso, estaban las labores de prefecto. ¡Eso sí que era un fastidio! Él creía que ser prefecto sería guay, que podría quitar puntos a los demás estudiantes y ganaría algo de respeto. Pero no, resulta que ser prefecto significaba convertirte en; 1: Decorador navideño. 2: Vigilante de pasillos. Por si a alguien se le ocurría enzarzarse en un duelo. ¡Con lo divertido que era eso! 3: Niñera. Si, niñera. Al parecer tenía que vigilar que los alumnos de primero y segundo no salieran fuera porque, claro, con tanta nieve y tanto frío se podrían resfriar.

Ron abrió de golpe la puerta de su dormitorio y fue hasta su baúl. ¡Maldito Snape y sus clases prácticas! Se le había puesto la túnica perdida de... preferiría no saber qué. Normalmente le daba igual ir con un par de manchas en la túnica. Pero una cosa eran un par de manchitas de nada y otra ese desastre. Pensó mientras se quitaba la húmeda pieza de ropa y la dejaba caer al suelo de la habitación. Sacó una túnica de recambio del fondo de su viejo baúl y se encaminó hacia el baño.

Al pasar frente al espejo vio que la mancha no había traspasado y que el jersey que llevaba estaba intacto. Menos mal, se lo había puesto limpio aquella misma mañana. Abrió el grifo para que el agua empezara a correr mientras él se desvestía. _—Quizás debería empezar a afeitarme—_ pensó mientras tiraba los pantalones de cualquier manera. No es que le hiciese falta, pero ya empezaba a notarse pelusilla en la cara y aquello lo hacía sentirse mucho más adulto, más hombre. Por otro lado, recordó mientras ponía la mano bajo el chorro de agua para comprobar su temperatura, una vez sus hermanos empezaron a afeitarse aquella pelusilla se convirtió en una barba mucho más fuerte y espesa... Y se vieron obligados a afeitarse casi a diario, como su padre. ¿Quería tener que pasar por eso todos los días? Eso significaba tener que levantarse antes... Mejor no. Esa parte no le agradaba.

Dio un suspiro mientras se metía en la ducha y dejara que el agua caliente lo envolviera por completo. Se quedó así un rato, con el agua cayendo desde la alcachofa situada apenas a unos centímetros sobre su cabeza. ¿Tanto había crecido? En su primer año el enganche le parecía mucho más alto... _—Y todavía estás creciendo, Ron—._ Se recordó a sí mismo mientras se pasaba la mano por la húmeda y rojiza cabellera. _—Dentro de poco ese enganche estará demasiado bajo. Tendrás que coger el mango tu mismo y levantarlo sobre ti si quieres que el agua te caiga sobre la coronilla—._ Apoyó la frente contra las frías baldosas de la pared. _—Estás creciendo, Ron... Todos estáis creciendo. Ya no sois aquellos niños sin preocupaciones... Vuestro mayor problema ya no es que Snape os quite puntos—. _Suspiró resignado.

Cogió el bote de gel y se obligó a pensar en otra cosa. En media hora tendrían la última reunión del ED del año. Eso estaba bien, pasaría una tarde entretenida con sus amigos. Y dos días después les darían las vacaciones. Por primera vez desde que entró en Hogwarts pasaría las Navidades en casa. ¡Y sus padres había invitado también a Harry! Iban a ser unas Navidades para recordar, estaba seguro. Echaría de menos a Hermione, que se iba a "esquiar" con sus padres. Aún no entendía bien qué era eso de esquiar, aunque Hermione se lo hubiera explicado. Le parecía tan absurdo que los muggles se pusieran tablitas de madera para deslizarse por la ladera de una montaña. ¿No tenían otra forma más fácil de bajar? Y, ¿para qué subían en primer lugar? Soltó una leve carcajada al imaginarse a Hermione, con unos enormes palos en los pies, bajando a toda velocidad por entre la nieve. Con lo poco que le gustaba la velocidad seguro que gritaba mucho... Bastante más animado con esa imagen mental empezó a canturrear mientras se enjabonaba.

—Y_ou think you're quite the wizard, got me under your spell,  
__But guess what, Mister Wizard, you don't know me so well  
__You thought you were so clever, but, in truth, you're a crook  
__And no way you're gettin' away with all the things that you took_—

Entre el ruido del agua al caer y su propia voz, a Ron le pareció escuchar unos golpes en la puerta. Sin darles más importancia comenzó a enjuagarse.

—_You stole my cauldron  
__My favourite black hat  
__Purloined my owl  
__Then flew off like a vampire bat  
__You claimed that you..._—

Los golpes en la puerta continuaron, cada vez más fuertes y más seguidos.

—_... loved me  
___Said we'd never part  
____Then you stole my cauldron  
____But you can't have my heart__—.

—¡Weasley, por mucho que te frotes, las pecas no se te van a quitar! ¡Sal de una vez! —Esta vez unos gritos se unieron a los golpes. Ahora Ron estuvo totalmente seguro de que sí que había alguien llamando a la puerta. Alguien a quien, por raro que le resultara, estaba empezando a conocer bastante bien.

—¡Maldita sea, Ryddle! ¡¿Es que no me puedo relajar ni en la ducha?! —respondió también a gritos mientras cerraba el grifo y se envolvía en una toalla.

—¿A eso lo llamas tú relajarse? No quiero ni pensar en qué llamas tortura, entonces.

—¿Qué quieres decir eso? —respondió Ron indignado mientras abría de un portazo, con la toalla enrollada a la cintura. Frente a él se encontró a Ryddle con cara de pocos amigos y un motón de ropa doblada bajo el brazo.

—Que cantas tan mal como una sirena fuera del agua. —Puntualizó el moreno mientras lo apartaba hacia un lado de un empujón y se encerraba en el baño.

—¡Oye! ¡Que no he terminado! ¡Y mis cosas siguen ahí dentro! —Exclamó Ron dando un golpe con el puño a la madera que lo separaba de Ryddle. A los pocos segundos la puerta volvió a abrirse y, antes de que se diera cuenta, algo de golpeó en la cara—. Pero qué... ¡Ryddle!

Ron se quitó de encima la ropa que Ryddle acababa de tirarle y que él antes había dejado esparcida por el suelo del baño. Por un segundo estuvo tentado de coger su varita y volver a intentar aquel hechizo de babosas que le salió mal en su segundo año, pero la voz de Ryddle le recordó algo mucho más importante.

—¿Tus amiguitos y tú no tenías una de vuestras maravillosas y divertidas reuniones secretas? —dijo socarrón el moreno desde el otro lado de la puerta

¡El ED! ¡Se le había olvidado por completo! Comenzó a vestirse a toda prisa mientras ignoraba como se volvía a oír el agua correr. Llegaba tarde, seguro que llegaba tarde. Sin una mirada atrás, salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, dejando atrás sus preocupaciones y una toalla húmeda.

* * *

_Tom_

Cerró de golpe el libro que había estado leyendo. Uno pensaría que se había estado documentando para alguna asignatura, porque claro ¿Quién iba a leer _"Hocico peludo, Corazón Humano"_ por diversión? Quizás alguien que fingía tener a un licántropo por padrino. Tom soltó un resoplido, el libro le había parecido una completa pérdida de tiempo. ¿Se suponía que debía sentir empatía por la situación narrada en las páginas? Quienquiera que lo escribiese debía de conocer de primera mano la situación que vivían los licántropos y había trasmitido su experiencia en la obra. Sin embargo, a él le dejó una sensación de vacío. Se quedó mirando fijamente la portada, en la que se veía una luna llena. Era extraño encontrar una obra anónima publicada en pleno siglo XX. Alzó la vista al ver que sus tres sombras particulares se levantaban de la mesa para irse a dormir. Ignoró la despedida de Granger, lo que hizo que no viera la expresión de preocupación en su rostro, y se puso a mirar por la ventana. En el exterior caía una terrible nevada, señal inequívoca de que se acercaba el invierno.

Llevaba semanas ignorando a Granger, Potter y Weasley, más incluso de lo que lo había hecho en verano. Sólo les hablaba si era necesario, como esa tarde cuando, después de 40 minutos esperando a que Weasley saliera de la ducha, se decidió a hacerlo salir él mismo. Pero ellos parecían no darse por entendidos y continuaban siguiéndolo a todas partes. Cuando no era uno, era otro, y cuando no: los tres. Únicamente lo dejaban tranquilo cuando tenían esas inútiles reuniones suyas, como había sido el caso de aquella tarde. Y menuda tarde: Soledad, tranquilidad, _silencio_... Y lo mejor es que se repetiría durante las próximas semanas ya que ninguno de los tres iba a quedarse en Hogwarts por Navidad. Dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa al pensar en todo el tiempo que tendría para él.

Tras un vistazo al reloj se levantó y se dirigió a su dormitorio. _—Sólo un día más—_. Pensó mientras cerraba la puerta suavemente tras él. Sólo un día más y podría recorrer el castillo a sus anchas, sin nadie que lo siguiera. Sólo un día más y podría leer con tranquilidad. No como aquella noche en la que tanto le había costado concentrarse con Potter hablando de como había besado a No-sé-quién o con Granger y Weasley discutiendo porque ella estaba escribiendo a su amigo extranjero. No veía la hora de verlos salir por las puertas del castillo. Se acurrucó entre las mantas no sin antes cerrar bien las cortinas y dejar la varita a su alcance, bajo la almohada. Con un último repaso a todos los planes que tenía para las vacaciones se rindió a los brazos de Morfeo.

Lo despertó un ruido seguido de unas voces. A juzgar por lo oscuro que estaba todo aún faltaba bastante para que amaneciera. _—¿Pero qué pasa ahora...—_ Pensó medio dormido mientras se tapaba la cabeza con la colcha para amortiguar el sonido procedente de la habitación.

—¡Harry! ¡Harry!— Escuchó gritar a una voz. Oh, por Merlín. ¿Otra vez Gafas? ¿Es que no podían dejarlo tranquilo ni mientras dormía? Se giró dando la espalda al lugar del que venían las voces y esta vez se puso la almohada sobre la cabeza.

Los murmullos continuaron durante un par de minutos, alternados con algún que otro grito de Potter. Tom apenas podía distinguir lo que decían, tampoco es que le importase.

—¡Aquí, profesora! —dijo una nueva voz casi sin aliento, como si hubiera estado corriendo un rato. La conversación continuó, sólo que esta vez se les había unido una voz totalmente diferente. Una voz, sería y femenina, que le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

_—¡McGonagall!—_ Pensó Tom abriendo los ojos de golpe. Si McGonagall estaba allí es que algo grave pasaba. Se incorporó de un bote y corrió las cortinas justo para ver a la profesora salir apresuradamente de la habitación, seguida de Potter y Weasley.

—¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado? —preguntó de mala gana sus otros compañeros de habitación. Finnigan y Thomas lo miraron antes de volver a mirarse entre ellos y empezar a susurrar. Idiotas... que mal le caían. Sobre todo Thomas, que tenía por apellido su supuesto nombre. Recordaba la rabia que había sentido al enterarse de ese detalle.

—Pues... parece que Harry ha tenido una pesadilla. O algo así... —respondió con un susurro tímido Longbottom. Ese chico sí que era idiota. Aunque no se le daba nada mal la herbología, eso había que reconocerlo.

—¿Tanto jaleo por una simple pesadilla? —Se extrañó Tom.

—Bueno, parece que es más que eso... —continuó Longbottom casi sin atreverse a levantar la vista para mirar a Tom. Éste lo miró alzando una ceja inquisitiva, dando pie a que continuase—. Parece ser que ha visto como atacaban al padre de Ron. Como una especie de visión... o algo así.

—Pues vaya mierda. ¿Para eso me despiertan? —resopló mosqueado mientras se volvía a meter en su cama. Escuchó como sus compañeros imitaban su acción y, a los pocos segundos, la habitación volvió a quedar en silencio. Pero a Tom le costó mucho volver a dormirse. ¿Visión? Pensó recordando las palabras de Longbottom. ¿Tendría algo que ver con Voldemort? Aunque no se le ocurría qué podría querer él del padre de Ron, a menos que le hubiera dado por coleccionar pelirrojos.

A la mañana siguiente no había ni rastro de Potter o de Weasley. Sus camas seguían deshechas y no había indicios de que hubieran vuelto en toda la noche. Quizás lo que había visto Potter no era una visión, después de todo. Se vistió y bajó a desayunar él solo, ni en la Sala Común ni en el Gran Comedor se percibía nada fuera de los normal. Se sentó en un extremo de la mesa, alejado de los demás, tal como solía hacer a principio de curso. No llevaba allí ni cinco minutos cuando alguien se acercó corriendo y le preguntó con alteración.

—¡¿Qué ha pasado?! ¡Cuéntamelo todo! —gritó Granger demasiado cerca de su oído al tiempo que se dejaba caer en el sitio vacío que había a su lado. Tom depositó muy lentamente sobre la mesa la taza de café de la que había estado bebiendo. Había dado por hecho que Granger también se había ido. Por lo visto se equivocaba—. Ryddle, ¿me estás escuchando?

—... —El moreno hizo como si no la escuchara y comenzó a untarse mantequilla en la tostada. Tarea que se volvió bastante complicada cuando Granger empezó a tirarle del brazo.

—Ryddle, ya sé que ahora te ha dado por hacer voto de silencio. Pero esto es importante. —La castaña parecía realmente preocupada, notó Tom mientras se giraba levemente para mirarla. No obstante, tenía que seguir en su papel. Decidió mientras volvía a intentar tomar el desayuno—. Ryddle...

—Deja de molestarme, Sangre Sucia —la cortó secamente sin desviar la vista del frente.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó la castaña incrédula. Pero Tom no se molestó en repetirlo, sabía que lo había oído perfectamente.

La castaña no dijo nada más. Se giró y comenzó a servirse de la fuente más cercana. Se la veía... dolida. Tom sabía que era por culpa suya, y eso lo hizo sentir mal. Se maldijo a sí mismo por sentirse culpable. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? Desde que se dio cuenta de que algo en él estaba cambiando había tratado de ser más frío, más distante. Pero por más que lo negara, Granger había pasado de ser "tolerable" a algo más, no sabría decir qué. Se vio a sí mismo queriendo pasar tiempo con ella, e incluso con los otros dos. Merlín, si hasta estaba empezando a tolerar a Weasley. Lo que convertía la situación en intolerable, valga la redundancia. Tenía que volver a ser el Tom Ryddle de siempre, costase lo que costase.

Notó movimiento a su izquierda y se percató de que Granger se había inclinado hacia él y con el brazo extendido intentaba llegar al azucarero que había a su otro lado. Sin pensarlo mucho lo tomó y lo depositó justo frente a la castaña. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como ésta fruncía el ceño y se echaba dos cucharadas en el té. Ni siquiera le dio las gracias. Eso si que era raro; Granger no solía olvidar sus modales. Lo de Sangre Sucia tenía que haberla molestado bastante.

Mejor así, pensó apático. Si ella era la principal causa de su estado, mejor mantenerla lejos.

—Granger, Black —La voz de la profesora McGonagall lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se giró para ver a la bruja de pie a un par de metros de distancia, con el rostro serio y un ligero temblor en el labio—. El profesor Dumbledore desea hablar con ustedes. Acompáñenme.

Ambos jóvenes se levantaron y se apresuraron a seguir a la profesora fuera del Gran Comedor. Granger se veía nerviosa, seguramente ante la perspectiva de enterarse de qué había sucedido. Él, por el contrario, avanzaba sin entusiasmo. Lo que menos le apetecía era tener que ver al viejo, llevaba meses evitándolo. Aunque sospechaba que si no se habían visto era porque el anciano no quería y no al revés.

A los pocos minutos llegaron a una gárgola de piedra que Tom recordaba bastante bien. Aunque para él era la entrada al despacho de Dippet, no de Dumbledore.

—Meigas Fritas —dijo McGonagall. La gárgola se hizo a un lado dejando al descubierto una pared que, tras abrirse, dejó a la vista una escalera de caracol. Los tres subieron a la escalera, cuyos peldaños se movían solos. Mientras ascendían Tom oyó como la pared tras ellos volvía a cerrarse con un ruido sordo. Se detuvieron frente a una conocida puerta de roble con una aldaba de bronce en forma de grifo con la que McGonagall llamó tres veces. La voz del anciano se escuchó desde el interior, invitándoles a entrar.

McGonagall abrió la puerta y se adentró en la estancia, seguida de Granger. Tom cerraba la marcha, algo más apartado. Lo primero que vio al entrar fue un enorme pájaro dorado y rojo que lo observaba desde una percha junto a la puerta. _—¿Un fénix? ¿Desde cuándo el viejo tiene un fénix?—_ Pensó Tom mientras recorría el resto de la estancia con la mirada. Dumbledore, sin duda le había dado su toque personal llenándola de chismes hechos de diversos metales que zumbaban y echaban humo.

—Gracias por traerlos, Minerva —dijo el anciano mago desde la silla de respaldo alto situada tras el escritorio.

—Si no precisas nada más, Albus —respondió la bruja con ademán de volverse hacia la puerta—. Tengo clase.

—Eso es todo. Perdona que te haya distraído de tus obligaciones —se disculpó Dumbledore con una sonrisa. Tras lo que McGonagall sólo asintió y se fue. Entonces el anciano mago se volvió hacia los dos adolescentes—. Bien, supongo que ambos saben por qué están aquí. Tomen asiento.

Con un movimiento de su varita Dumbledore hizo aparecer dos cómodas sillas al otro lado de su escritorio. Granger ser apresuró a tomar asiento en una de ellas. Tom, sin embargo, no se movió. El anciano mago lo observó por encima de sus gafas de media luna pero no dijo nada al respecto.

—Tom, se te ve un poco tenso. ¿Te apetece un caramelo de limón? —ofreció amablemente. Tom le respondió frunciendo el ceño.

—Disculpe, profesor... —intervino cortesmente Granger mientras intentaba permanecer tranquila en la silla. Tras lo que los ojos de Dumbledore pasaron a estar fijos en ella. La joven continuó con una rápida retahíla de preguntas—. ¿Puede explicarnos lo que ha sucedido? ¿Es verdad lo del Señor Weasley? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Están Harry y Ron con él?

—Tranquila, Hermione. Me temo que lo de Arthur es cierto, pero te aseguro que se encuentra bien. Harry y Ron han ido a visitarlo al hospital San Mungo junto al resto de su familia —explicó Dumbledore haciendo un gesto tranquilizador con la mano.

—¿Pero qué sucedió exactamente? ¿Cómo se enteraron tan rápido? —Granger no parecía más calmada, sino más impaciente.

—Harry tuvo una visión en la que Arthur era atacado por Voldemort a través de su serpiente.

—¿Serpiente? ¿Qué serpiente? —preguntó Tom con curiosidad dándose cuenta de que no sabía casi nada de su "yo" actual.

—La serpiente de Voldemort, Tom —respondió Dumbledore con paciencia.

—¿Tengo una serpiente de mascota? Qué original... —comentó con sarcasmo.

—_Voldemort_ tiene una serpiente de mascota. Recuerda que ya no sois la misma persona —dijo Dumbledore más serio de lo que recordaba haberlo visto nunca Tom—. Pero eso ahora no viene al caso.

Tom soltó un bufido y empezó a recorrer la estancia, observando los distintos cuadros. Ahí estaba el profesor Dippet, rodeado de sus predecesores. Dirigió la mirada en dirección opuesta y.. _—¿Y esa espada? ¿de dónde había salido?—_

—Como iba diciendo... Arthur ha tenido mucha suerte. Las heridas son graves, pero se recuperará. Molly ha decidido que ella y su familia pasarán la Navidad en Grimmauld Place en lugar de en su casa, para estar más cerca del hospital.

—Yo también voy —decretó Granger con decisión perceptible en su tono y en sus ojos.

—Eso había supuesto, por eso te he hecho venir. Sin embargo, me temo que no puedo permitiros abandonar el castillo hasta que el trimestre haya terminado oficialmente.

—Mañana —concluyó la castaña suspirando, a lo que Dumbledore asintió—. ¿A qué se refiere con ese plural?

—Es evidente: Tom también irá.

—¡De eso nada! —intervino el moreno girándose bruscamente hacia ellos.

—Creo que es mejor que permanezcáis todos juntos. Por lo que he visto os habéis hecho muy amigos.

—No me venga con tonterías. ¡No puede obligarme a abandonar el castillo! ¡Soy estudiante de este colegio! ¡TENGO DERECHO A QUEDARME AQUÍ SI QUIERO! —estalló Tom mientras se acercaba a donde estaban sentados y daba un fuerte golpe en la mesa con las manos.

—Te equivocas, sí que puedo obligarte; soy el director. Además, recuerda en que situación te encuentras —respondió el anciano sin perder la compostura.

—Usted no tiene ningún tipo de poder sobre mí —lo desafió Tom apretando los dientes y fulminándolo con la mirada.

—De cara al público no, ese papel lo juegan Sirius y Remus. Pero ambos sabemos que tu destino depende únicamente de mí, de modo que te comportarás y harás lo que se te diga —El anciano mago se recostó en su silla como si lo que hubiera dicho no fuese una amenaza en toda regla—. Antes de que se me olvide: Phineas.

Tom se fijó en que se refería a uno de los retratos, que representaba a un mago con barba puntiaguda y pinta de listillo. Le agradó comprobar que además vestía con los colores de Slytherin. El mago del retrato dejó de hacerse el dormido y miró a Dumbledore fijamente, esperando a que éste hablara.

—Phineas, necesito que visites tu otro retrato.

—¿Otra vez? —exclamó el mago indignado.

—Sí, otra vez —respondió el actual director con calma—. Necesito que estés allí y esperes a que Harry vuelva. En cuanto lo veas quiero que le des un mensaje de mi parte.

—¿Qué mensaje? —volvió a preguntar el hombre del cuadro, el tal Phineas, esta vez con una pereza muy mal disimulada.

—Quédate donde estás.

—¿Ese es el mensaje? —preguntó Phineas extrañado.

—Sí, eso es todo —concluyó Dumbledore antes de volver a mirar a Tom y a Granger—. En cuanto a vosotros, ambos partiréis mañana a primera hora. Y ahora, sí no me equivoco, tendríais que ir a clase.

Granger se despidió del director y se dirigió en silencio hacia la salida. Tom se dispuso a seguirla, dirigiendo una última mirada de odio al anciano cuando éste lo detuvo.

—Un segundo, Tom. Me gustaría comentarte algo a solas. —El joven se detuvo en seco y vio como Granger se volvía a mirarlos con evidente curiosidad pero luego salía cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—¿Qué quiere ahora? —preguntó con la voz cargada de desprecio.

—Nada, sólo un pequeño detalle que pensé que querrías que quedara entre tú y yo. Acércate —dijo Dumbledore haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se aproximara.

Tom dio un par de pasos con desconfianza. Luego pensó que no iba a dejar que Dumbledore pensara que le tenía miedo y fue hasta él con pasos seguros. El anciano mago levantó su varita y, antes de que se diera cuenta, su muñeca comenzó a sangrar. Haciendo un ruido de protesta fue a sujetarse la mano herida, pero el anciano se le adelantó. Con una mano sujetaba el brazo de Tom mientras que con la otra sostenía un vial justo debajo de la herida, que no dejaba de gotear sangre. El joven intentó soltarse, pero hasta que el vial no estuvo lleno el anciano mago no se lo permitió.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —preguntó Tom indignado mientras se sujetaba el antebrazo y lo apretaba contra su pecho. Eso había dolido.

—Lamento tener que hacer ésto, pero no tengo pruebas suficientes de que pueda confiar en ti. Y el que te hice en verano ha dejado de surtir efecto —respondió Dumbledore mientras sacaba un pergamino que tenía dibujadas un montón de runas situadas en torno a un circulo. Dejó caer un par de gotas de sangre y colocó un taponcito en el vial, guardando lo que quedaba del rojo líquido. Después tocó dos veces el pergamino con la punta de su varita, haciendo que de él surgiera un breve resplandor dorado. Seguidamente apuntó al joven e hizo que la herida de su antebrazo se cerrase. Tom no era estúpido, sabía muy bien lo que el anciano acababa de hacer.

—¿Un hechizo de localización? —preguntó molesto y ultrajado.

—Supuse que no querrías que nadie lo supiera. Por eso preferí que estuviésemos a solas.

—Y ahora esperará que le de las gracias por no hacer de semejante humillación algo de dominio público —escupió el joven mientras dejaba de sujetarse el brazo.

—Oh, en absoluto. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que es difícil que agradezcas algo de corazón. No me mires así, Tom —añadió al ver los ojos llenos de furia del moreno—. Sé que biológicamente cumplirás la mayoría de edad durante las vacaciones, considéralo sólo una... precaución. Por otra parte, voy a depositar un voto de confianza en ti y a dejar que te lleves tu varita.

—Una forma elegante de decir que estoy en periodo de prueba. ¿Y que es eso de "el que me hizo en verano"? —preguntó amargamente.

—Una lástima ver que la profesora Umbridge te está pegando sus expresiones. Te reitero que no hace falta que me mires así. —dijo Dumbledore con una leve sonrisa al ver el gesto asqueado que estaba haciendo Tom con los labios—. Sé perfectamente que te has vuelto uno de los alumnos favoritos de nuestra querida Dolores. Lo cierto es que no esperaba menos de ti. Pero tranquilo, puedes manipularla cuanto gustes, en su caso no me importa.

Tom se quedó con la boca abierta ante el último comentario del otro mago. ¿A que clase de director no le importaba que se aprovechasen de los profesores de su colegio?

—Con respecto a lo de este verano... —continuó Dumbledore como si nada—. Dadas las circunstancias, era totalmente necesario tenerte vigilado. Te ruego que me disculpes.

—Me pide disculpas pero lo vuelve a hacer. Eso hace que pierda gran parte de su credibilidad, ¿sabe? —le escupió Tom con una ceja levantada.

—Las circunstancias son diferentes, ahora vas armado —Concluyó el anciano con un suspiro—. Bien, Tom, me temo que aquí acaba nuestra charla. No quisiera hacer esperar más a Hermione. Y de seguro, ambos llegáis bastante tarde a clase.

Tom se giró y fue hacia la puerta. A su espalda escuchó a Dumbledore despedirse, pero él no tenía intención de hacer lo mismo. Cuando puso la mano sobre el picaporte escuchó un leve sonido procedente del pajarraco del viejo pero, ignorándolo también, salió y cerró de un portazo.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Granger, que estaba esperándolo en el descansillo, con un deje preocupado.

—Se supone que estás enfadada conmigo —le recordó Tom mientras pasaba de largo. La castaña se apresuró a seguirlo escaleras abajo.

—Ryddle, tenemos que hablar. Por favor —suplicó la joven mientras lo sujetaba del brazo una vez estuvieron en el pasillo. El moreno se soltó dando un brusco tirón.

—No tengo tiempo que perder contigo. Llego tarde a clase —dijo fríamente antes de volver a reanudar la marcha.

—¡Espera! —exclamó abalanzándose sobre él y volviéndolo a sujetar. Tom se detuvo en seco cuando notó que, esta vez, las manos de la joven envolvían la suya. Odiaba esa cálida sensación. La odiaba porque le gustaba, por raro que sonase. Pero el último detalle que acabó por quebrar su voluntad fue la voz rota con la que la castaña le repitió—. Por favor.

Tom dio un suspiro antes de volverse hacia ella. Granger lo miraba con ojos suplicantes y vidriosos, y se mordía levemente el labio inferior. ¿Era cosa suya o parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar? No entendía el por qué. Haber vuelto a la actitud que tenía hacía unos meses no le parecía un motivo de peso. Dudaba que él le importara tanto como para que se pusiera así. Aunque... sumado a la preocupación que sentía por sus amigos... Tom maldijo para sí al darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba a la castaña. Antes no habría podido adivinarlo, ahora comenzaba a entender las emociones humanas. Y todo era por culpa de ella, estaba seguro. No obstante, ahora mismo Granger lo necesitaba. Debía de estar preocupada y estresada y todos se habían ido dejándola atrás, sólo le quedaba él.

—Ryddle, ¿he hecho algo para molestarte? Si es así lo siento, no era mi intención... —comenzó a disculparse la castaña. ¿Eso creía? ¿Que estaba así por culpa suya? De repente empezó a sentirse como un capullo.

—No has hecho nada, Granger. No es culpa tuya —le aseguró él en un susurro. La castaña lo miró con una mezcla de tristeza y desconfianza e hizo un ademán de soltarlo. Tom tuvo entonces un acto reflejo y volvió a sujetar una de sus manos, dándole un ligero apretón—. Se hace tarde, mejor hablamos esta noche.

Granger asintió ligeramente y se dejó guiar corredor abajo. Tom seguía rodeando la mano de la joven con la suya, no era la primera vez que caminaban cogidos de la mano, aunque esta vez Tom era totalmente consciente de ello. Y lo curioso es que le gustaba, no le importaría que fuesen siempre así. —Bravo, Tom. Intentas alejarte de ella y terminas acercándote más—. Se dijo sarcástico.

A los pocos minutos llegaron al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Tom llamó suavemente a la puerta, justo en ese momento se acordó de que seguía sujetando a Granger y la soltó. Ambos entraron lentamente al aula bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros de clase, algunos incluso se pusieron a cuchichear entre sí.

—¿Puede saberse dónde estaban? La clase comenzó hace 20 minutos —les reprochó Umbridge. Tom sabía que el enfado iba dirigido a Granger, no a él. Aún así decidió responder por los dos.

—El profesor Dumbledore nos llamó a su despacho, profesora. Lamento mucho el retraso —dijo con voz apenada y agachando la cabeza, como si realmente hubiese querido ir a clase y Dumbledore lo hubiera retrasado (aunque eso era verdad) haciéndole pasar un mal rato.

—Oh, entiendo. Tendré que hablar con Albus para que no se vuelva a repetir, no tolero retrasos en mi clase. Aunque, como no es su culpa, por esta vez lo dejaré pasar —decretó la regordeta bruja con lo que ella pensaba que debía ser de un gesto cortés.

—Se lo agradezco —contestó el joven fingiendo verdadera gratitud. Acto seguido se dirigió a la última fila de la clase y se sentó en la silla contigua a la que ya ocupaba Granger. Ésta lo miró sorprendida al darse cuenta de que se sentaba a su lado.

—¿Black? ¿No va a ocupar su sitio habitual? —preguntó Umbridge extrañada mientras señalaba con un gesto de cabeza la mesa en la que él solía sentarse, en primera fila.

—No me encuentro demasiado bien. ¿Podría sentarme aquí hoy? —pidió Tom mientras suspiraba y fingía ser incapaz de mirar a la profesora a los ojos.

—Claro, claro. ¿Necesita ir a la enfermería? No me importa darle permiso si se encuentra mal —ofreció la profesora señalando la puerta con el dorso de la mano. Seguro que eso no se lo ofrecería a todo el mundo.

—No, no. Estoy bien, sólo algo cansado. No quisiera perderme su clase por una tontería —le aseguró Ryddle con una leve sonrisa mientras sacaba su libro.

Umbridge prosiguió su clase. Si es que a eso se le podía llamar clase, porque no hacía otra cosa que leer el libro y preguntar de vez en cuando si habían entendido. Tom nunca pensó que asistiría a clases más aburridas que las de Binss, pero era evidente que se equivocaba: las de Umbridge eran peor. Aprovechando que estaban al final de la clase y nadie se daría cuenta sacó un trozo de pergamino que le había sobrado de una redacción y se apresuró a garabatear en él antes de acercarlo al lado de la mesa en el que estaba Granger.

—_¿Estas bien?_ —Podía leerse en su cuidada caligrafía. La castaña miro con los ojos muy abiertos el pergamino para luego mirarlo a él. A los pocos segundos cogió su pluma y garabateó algo antes de volvérselo a pasar, iniciando así una conversación clandestina en mitad de la clase.

—_Sí, estoy bien. ¿Por qué te has sentado aquí atrás?_

—_Se te veía decaída, así que no quise dejarte sola._

—_Pues llevas haciéndolo bastante tiempo._

—_... Granger, ahora no._

—_Tienes razón, no es el momento. Gracias._

—_¿Gracias por qué?_

—_Por no dejarme sola. _

Tom la miró por el rabillo del ojo. La joven seguía triste, o decaída, o lo que fuera. Tom decidió que tampoco iba a perder nada por animarla un poco. Volvió a mojar la pluma en el tintero y comenzó a garabatear en una esquina del pergamino. —_El cuerpo, cuatro patas... una, dos, tres, cuatro... la cabeza... uf, que torcida está. Ay, la cola, que se me olvida_—. Pensó mientras iba dando forma al dibujo. Cuando terminó se lo pasó a la castaña.

—_¿Qué se supone que es eso? _—Escribió ella a modo de respuesta.

—_Tu gato. ¿Es que no lo ves?_

—_¿A eso lo llamas tú "gato"? Si parece una croqueta con patas..._

—_Lo que pasa es que no entiendes mi arte._

Volvió a mirarla por el rabillo del ojo y se dio cuenta de que la joven estaba haciendo lo mismo. Al verse descubierta soltó una leve risilla y volvió a fijar la vista en el libro que se supone que estaban leyendo. Tom se permitió sonreír levemente también —_Podría acostumbrarme a esto_—. Pensó. Se sentía relajado,en paz. Sí, podría acostumbrase a pasar así los días. Entre sonrisas y pequeños momentos como ese. Y también... Casi con timidez acercó su mano a la castaña y tomó la de ella. Acto seguido quitó ambas de la mesa para que nadie se percatara de lo que estaba haciendo. Granger lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, para después mirar las manos entrelazadas que colgaban entre ellos y después volver a mirarlo a él.

—¿Qué haces? —susurró entre nerviosa y escandalizada.

—Shhhh. Déjame estar así un rato, quiero comprobar una cosa.

—Pero...

—Shhhh. Nos van a pillar —le dijo en un último susurro.

La clase acabó sin más incidentes. Tom recogió sus cosas decretando que sí, podría acostumbrarse a pasar tiempo de la mano de Granger. Sólo había necesitado diez minutos para confirmarlo. Los diez minutos que había tardado la castaña en soltarse avergonzada.

—Señorita Granger, ¿puedo hablar con usted? —preguntó Umbridge acercándose a dónde se encontraban. Aquello no pintaba bien... Tom decidió fingir que estaba esperando a la castaña con la esperanza de que la profesora le permitiera quedarse.

—Te espero fuera, Hermione. No quisiera molestar. —Se le hacía raro llamarla por su nombre, pero era necesario para que Umbridge pensara que eran cercanos. Además, no sonaba mal, era un nombre bonito.

—Oh, tranquilo querido, no molesta —Intervino Umbridge haciendo ademán para que se quedara antes de volverse hacia la joven—. Dígame Granger, ¿Dónde están Potter y Weasley?

—Están visitando al padre de Ron en el hospital, sufrió un grave accidente anoche —resumió la castaña con cara de pocos amigos. Oh, Granger, no la líes...

—¿Y no podían haber esperado a que dieran las vacaciones? Me parece una conducta inadmisible; ambos tenían clase.

—El profesor Dumbledore les dio permiso —se apresuró a decir Tom antes de que Granger abriera la boca y dijese algo inapropiado. Llevaba meses ganándose a Umbridge y para ello había tenido que convencerla de que Granger era de confianza. Después de todo, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y la profesora se había dado cuenta. Su excusa había sido que Potter le tenía lavado el cerebro y él intentaba hacerla entrar en razón. No podía permitir que la castaña tirara por tierra todo su trabajo.

—No me diga. ¿Y no debería haberlo consultado Dumbledore antes con los profesores que les tenían que dar clase? —preguntó Umbridge molesta y, sin darles tiempo a responder, añadió—. ¿Y para que necesitaba hablar con ustedes en mi hora de clase?

Hora de actuar, pensó Tom.

—Pues verá... Yo tenía pensado quedarme esta Navidad en el castillo, como usted sabrá. Pero resulta que mi... padrino —dijo esa palabra entre dientes, dando a entender lo mucho que detestaba a su padrino— ha escrito a Dumbledore solicitando que pase las vacaciones con él.

—Pero no pueden obligarlo a pasar las fiestas con ese.. ese.. —Umbridge parecía horrorizada, debía de odiar mucho a... a todo, la verdad. A su lado notó como Hermione empezó a temblar de rabia y la tomó de la mano, gesto que no pasó desapercibido a Umbridge.

—Estaré bien, de verdad —dijo con dulzura a la castaña mientras le acariciaba los nudillos con el pulgar. Fingiendo el motivo de su ira no era el comentario sobre Lupin, sino la preocupación por él.

—Black, si necesita que hable con... —comenzó Umbridge consternada.

—Se lo agradezco mucho, profesora. Pero tengo que ir —dijo Tom fingiendo resignación. Aunque la verdad es que no quería irse y lo obligaban, pero era por otros motivos—. No quisiera hacer enfadar a mi padrino quedándome aquí. Más sabiendo que tendré que pasar todo el verano con él.

—Comprendo —dijo Umbridge compadeciéndose de él—. Lo que no entiendo es qué hacía usted allí, Granger.

—Pues... —comenzó Hermione que, al parecer, había decidido seguirle el juego por una vez. O tal vez consideraba que era mejor que Umbridge creyese la mentira de Tom a que supiese la verdad. Acto seguido lo miró pidiéndole ayuda.

—Dumbledore quería pedirle a Hermione que me acogiera en su casa durante la luna llena —improvisó Tom sobre la marcha. Sonaba creíble, ¿no?— Hasta él se ha dado cuenta de lo peligroso que puede ser para mí estar esos días a solas con un licántropo. Y como Hermione es la persona más cercana a mí de todos los alumnos...

—Bueno, me alegro de que al menos no vaya a estar usted en peligro, Black. Ahora les dejo, que tendrán más clases.

—Buenos días, profesora —se despidió Tom con una sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza.

—Adiós —se limitó a decir Granger mientras los dos salían del aula. En cuanto se alejaron lo suficiente y doblaron una esquina la castaña se volvió furiosa hacia él—. ¿A qué ha venido eso? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso de Lupin?

—¿Tú que crees?

—¿Otra de tu maravillosas actuaciones que tienen como objetivo convertir a las personas en marionetas? —Dedujo ella con una voz cargada de desaprobación—. ¿Y lo otro? ¿A santo de qué me has cogido de la mano en mitad de la clase?

Tom se limitó a encogerse de hombros y dar media vuelta. Tenía diez minutos para ir hasta la torre de Adivinación o volvería a llegar tarde a clase.

—Ryddle —lo llamó la joven a su espalda.

—Ya te lo dije ante, Granger: Hablamos esta noche —concluyó alejándose de ella.

Media hora después se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas de la sofocante clase de Adivinación. A veces se preguntaba qué hacía en esa clase, aparte de perder el tiempo. La clase de ese día se presentaba especialmente tortuosa ya que, al no estar ni Potter ni Weasley, Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown habían ocupado los dos asientos que quedaban libres en su mesa.

—Bueno, ¿ves algo, Thomas? —preguntó Patil batiendo mucho las pestañas. Tom fingió no darse cuenta mientras levantaba la vista de la bola de cristal.

—Nada en absoluto. Creo que la adivinación lo es lo mío —respondió con una sonrisa de disculpa—. ¿A quién le toca ahora?

—A mí —respondió Brown con una sonrisa radiante mientras acercaba la bola hacia ella. Después de haber estado observándola fijamente durante aproximadamente dos minutos, dijo— Creo que veo algo... Sí... Uno de nosotros tendrá un acercamiento con alguien muy especial dentro de poco. Creo... creo que eres tú, Thomas.

—¿De verdad? Esperemos que sea así —respondió falsamente esperanzado mientras apuntaba en un pergamino lleno de notas lo que la rubia había dicho. —_Seguro que si, Brown_...— Pensó con sarcasmo. La sutileza no era el punto fuerte de esas dos. No, obstante, prefería tenerlas de su parte, por lo que fingió interés en lo que decían.

—Ojalá acabe esta tortura pronto... —murmuró entre dientes.

—¿Has dicho algo? —preguntó Patil.

—Oh, nada. Que ojalá pueda ver algo pronto —se apresuró a corregirse antes de que sospecharan algo. No había duda de que los vapores de aquella clase le sentaban bastante mal a sus capacidades cognitivas.

Tras otros cuarenta minutos de tortura, la profesora Trelawney dio por terminada la clase, no sin antes mandarle una redacción de dos pergaminos para las vacaciones.

—Oh, ¿por qué ha tenido que mandarnos tantos deberes? ¡Es Navidad! —se quejó Brown mientras bajaban la escalera de la Torre de Adivinación.

—¿De qué vais a hacer vosotros la redacción? —preguntó Patil con evidente curiosidad. Tom resopló, ambas chicas habían insistido en que fuesen los tres juntos al Gran Comedor. Si se estuvieran calladitas no le importaría tanto, pero parece ser que eran incapaces de guardar silencio durante más de un minuto seguido.

—Aún no lo he decidido, puede que de quiromancia —respondió Tom sin pensar. La profesora Trelawney les había dejado elegir el tema de su redacción, siempre y cuando fuese sobre uno de los métodos de Adivinación. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que Patil y Brown harían el trabajo del tema que él dijese.

—¡Que casualidad! Yo estaba pensando lo mismo. —se apresuró a decir Brown. Bingo... Las emociones humanas no las entendería, pero lo que es la manipulación... Casi quiso reírse por el intento de las dos chicas. Probablemente esperaban que pudiesen hacer la redacción juntos, si elegían el mismo tema. Una táctica de principiante, en su opinión.

La conversación, en la que él apenas participaba, se extendió hasta que llegaron al Gran Comedor. Pensaba que entonces se libraría de ellas, pero se equivocaba. Por lo visto las dos amigas querían aprovechar que por una vez no lo veían acompañado de Potter, Weasley o Granger. Hablando de Granger... Pensó mientras la veía tomar asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor. Dejó escapar una soñadora sonrisa acompañada de un suspiro con la intención de que Patil y Brown se dieran cuenta y se dirigió hacia ella.

—¿Me echabas de menos? —bromeó mientras se sentaba junto a la castaña, haciendo que ésta se girase hacia él a toda prisa. La suerte no parecía estar de su lado porque las otras dos jóvenes tomaron asiento frente a ellos. Bueno, al menos desde ahí no podrían agarrarlo del brazo en lo que consideraban un gesto coqueto, al contrario de lo que habían estado haciendo en clase.

—Ry...Black... - Granger no parecía saber qué responder, debía haberse esperado que él siguiera siendo un borde. Gracias a Merlín parece ser que se decidió por seguirle el juego y respondió tras una breve risa—. Te vi en DCAO, no me ha dado tiempo a echarte de menos.

—Hermione, ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que me llames por mi nombre de pila? —le preguntó medio en broma, medio en serio. La castaña se quedó estupefacta, como era de esperar ya que nunca se lo había dicho. Tom hizo un leve movimiento con los ojos para señalar a las dos jóvenes que tenían enfrente y Granger pareció comprender.

—Lo siento, es la costumbre, Thomas —se disculpó antes de volverse para coger el salsero que tenía a su derecha.

Tom fingió que recorría la mesa con la mirada decidiendo qué cenar, cuando en realidad estaba observando la reacción de Patil y Brown. Las dos jóvenes se miraban entre ellas y parecían a punto de decir algo por lo que se decidió por distraerlas.

—Lavender, ¿me pasas la crema de verduras, por favor? —pidió señalando la fuente que había junto a la rubia. Ésta se giró tan rápido al oír su nombre que Tom se sorprendió de que no se hubiera roto el cuello.

—¡Claro! —le respondió con una sonrisa radiante al tiempo que le acercaba la pesada fuente.

—Gracias —dijo el moreno mientras tomaba el enorme recipiente y se servía un plato bastante generoso—. Me encanta tomar sopas y cremas de este tipo cuando hace frío. ¿A vosotras no?

—S..!sí! Están riquísimas —se apresuró a estar de acuerdo Brown, tras lo que se apresuró a servirse también.

—Desde luego. Son muy reconfortantes en invierno —añadió Patil, aunque siguió llenándose el plato de pastel de carne.

* * *

_Hermione_

—Perfecto —murmuró para sí misma mientras doblaba el pedazo de pergamino y lo metía en un sobre. Se sentía bastante mal por dejar tirados a sus padres justo el día antes de vacaciones, pero esperaba que lo entendieran. Bueno, que entendieran la escusa que les había puesto en la carta; les había dicho que los alumnos que se preocupaban por sus notas se quedaban en el colegio para estudiar. No era del todo cierto, no se iba a quedar en el colegio, pero eso ellos no lo sabían.

Aprovechando que tenía libre la hora antes de comer subió a su habitación e hizo algunos cambios en su equipaje, tras lo que escribió una carta a sus padres. Empezaba a hacerse tarde, lo mejor sería ir a almorzar y enviarla después. Guardándose la carta en el bolsillo de la túnica puso rumbo hacia el Gran Comedor. Le daba pena tener que dejar el castillo viendo lo bonito que estaba con la decoración navideña. Por donde quiera que pasara había alumnos comentado animados sus planes para las vacaciones.

Una vez en el Gran Comedor se sentó en el primer sitio vació que vio, repasando mentalmente las cosas que se iba a llevar. Le daba la impresión de que se había olvidado de guardar algo, aunque siempre le pasaba lo mismo y luego no se olvidaba nada. La voz de alguien saludándola a su izquierda la hizo dar un bote, tras lo que se giró rápidamente para encontrarse cara a cara con Ryddle.

—Ry... Black... —se apresuró a corregirse a ver que el moreno iba acompañado de Parvati y Lavender, que se sentaron delante de ellos. Pensaba que Ryddle seguía enfadado por vete tú a saber qué, pero se le veía bastante animado. Aunque teniendo en cuenta quien lo acompañaba, era evidente que se trataba de uno de sus juegos. Un juego que, por una vez, no le importó seguir—. Te vi en DCAO, no me ha dado tiempo a echarte de menos.

—Hermione, ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que me llames por mi nombre de pila? —preguntó el moreno y, si no hubiera sabido que estaba fingiendo, diría que había sonado totalmente sincero. Pero claro, jamás se lo había pedido, así que por muy sincero que sonase era una clara mentira. Vio como el moreno hacía un gesto con los ojos hacia Lavender y Parvati y casi sintió lástima por él.

—Lo siento, es la costumbre, Thomas —se disculpó antes de volverse para coger el salsero que tenía a su derecha. Y con eso terminaba su actuación, Ryddle podía seguir con su papel de chico perfecto si quería. Ella, por su parte, no pensaba intervenir más. Ignorando la conversación de sus acompañantes añadió salsa a su cerdo asado y procedió a cenar.

—Sálvame —escuchó a alguien susurrar a su oído al cabo de diez minutos. Sin mover mucho la cabeza miró a su izquierda para ver como Ryddle se alejaba disimuladamente de su lado. Frente a ellos, Parvati y Lavender parecían distraídas añadiendo nata a la macedonia que pensaban tomar de postre. Hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza hacia el moreno para que la siguiera.

—Hasta luego —les dijo a los tres mientras se levantaba de la mesa y hacía un gesto de despedida.

—¿Dónde vas? - Preguntó Ryddle apresuradamente, evidentemente había captado el mensaje.

—Tengo que ir a la Lechucería a mandar una carta a mis padres.

—Te acompaño —decidió el moreno mientras se levantaba también, dejando su pudding de chocolate a medias—. Yo también tengo que escribir a Remus. ¿Luego podrías ayudarme con el equipaje? No estoy seguro de qué llevar.

—¿Te vas? —preguntó Parvati alarmada—. Creía que te quedarías a pasar las vacaciones.

—En principio así era. Pero mi padrino insistió —les dijo con una sonrisa. Como si no se diera cuenta de la evidente decepción que acababas de causarles—. Hasta luego, chicas.

Ryddle y ella se dirigieron al vestíbulo dejando a las dos chicas atrás. Hermione tenía la sensación de que no estaban muy contentas con la noticia. Sabía que ambas habían decidido quedarse, tal vez tenían la esperanza de pasar más tiempo con Ryddle aprovechando que no había clase.

En cuanto empezaron a subir la escalinata de mármol el moreno soltó un bufido —¿Cómo se puede ser tan pesado y poco sutil al mismo tiempo? —dijo exasperado.

—Así que... Thomas... —Hermione dijo el nombre con voz socarrona—. ¿Me acompañas a la Lechucería?

—Yo no contaría con ello. Y no me llames así —contestó el moreno acelerando el paso. Hermione tuvo que correr un poco para volver a ponerse a su altura.

—Era broma, no te pongas así... Nos vemos luego —se despidió con la mano mientras giraba por otro corredor y se separaba de Ryddle. Justo entonces se volvió y le añadió—. Y de nada por salvarte.

Si Ryddle la escuchó, no dio muestras de ello. Hermione siguió subiendo pisos hasta que llegó a la Torre de la Lechucería. Una vez dentro se apresuró a elegir una de las lechuzas del colegio, hacía tanto frió allí arriba que cuanto antes se fuera, mejor. Tomó una enorme lechuza gris a la que dio una chuchería lechucil que llevaba en el bolsillo, como agradecimiento por llevar su carta.

—Seguramente quieran enviar una respuesta. Así que espera hasta que la escriban para traerla, por favor —Le dijo al ave mientras le ataba la carta a una de sus patas. La lechuza la miró por unos instantes con sus ojos inteligentes antes de emprender el vuelo.

Hermione se quedó viendo como se alejaba por la ventana hasta que tiritó de frío y decidió volver a la Sala Común, donde la esperaba el calor de la chimenea. Descendió los peldaños de la torre de dos en dos, pensando nuevamente en qué se le estaba olvidando guardar. Repasó mentalmente todo lo que llevaba mientras recorría el camino de vuelta. Según su lista no le faltaba nada.

En cuanto entró en la Sala Común pensó en si subir a la habitación de los chicos a ayudar a Ryddle. Es lo que habían acordado en el comedor, pero seguramente sólo lo dijo para librarse de Parvati y Lavender. De modo que decidió subir a por sus libros de Herbología y pasar la tarde en la biblioteca haciendo la redacción que les había mandado la Profesora Sprout.

Tras una tranquila y productiva tarde se dirigió al Gran Comedor a cenar. Le sorprendió no ver a Ryddle por allí y no pudo evitar soltar una risilla al imaginárselo en su habitación refunfuñando porque lo obligaban a irse. Y si no era el caso, se iba a enterar dentro de poco, después de todo habían quedado en hablar aquella noche.  
Veinte minutos después entraba en la Sala Común tras un emocionado grupo de alumnos de primero, que hablaban de una pelea de bolas de nieve que habían organizado para el día siguiente. Hermione se acercó disimuladamente a las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio de los chicos, después de todo, se suponía que no debía subir. Para su mala suerte, Dean y Seamus pasaron por su lado en ese instante, de camino a su habitación. Genial... con ellos delante no iba a poder hablar con Ryddle con tranquilidad. De modo que dio media vuelta y se sentó en una de las mesas de trabajo, por si al moreno se le ocurría aparecer por ahí.

Después de casi una hora le quedó claro que no podría hablar con Ryddle aquella noche. Maldito... se suponía que habían quedado. Así que con resignación subió las escaleras que llevaban a su propio dormitorio. Una vez dentro vio que las otras cuatro ocupantes ya estaban allí. En cuanto la vio, Lavender, que se había estado pintando las uñas de color rosa chillón, se dirigió hacia ella.

—¡Hermione! —exclamó mientras seguía a la castaña hasta su cama y se detenía a poco más de un metro de distancia. Hermione vio como, detrás de ella Sally-Anne ponía los ojos en blanco—. Explícate.

—¿Perdona? —dijo Hermione sin entender a qué se refería.

—No te hagas la tonta —dijo Parvati desde su cama. Como se estaba pintando las uñas de los pies no había querido levantarse—. ¿Qué relación tienes con Thomas?

—¿A qué viene eso? —preguntó Hermione indignada. ¿Con qué derecho le preguntaban ese tipo de cosas?

—Te hemos visto, así que no finjas. No paras de coquetear con él —la acusó Lavender con el ceño fruncido. Aunque, teniendo en cuenta que tenía las manos frente a ella con los dedos los más separados posible para que se secara la pintura, no resultaba muy amenazadora.

—Yo no coqueto, sólo es mi amigo. Igual que lo son Harry y Ron. —Eso no era cierto, pero las otras no lo sabían. Y, además, ¿de verdad la estaban acusando de coquetear con Ryddle? ¿Ellas? ¿Pero se habían visto a sí mismas?

—No te hagas la inocente. Lo mismo decías de Viktor Krum y el otro día te vimos escribirle una carta —dijo Parvati uniéndose a las acusaciones de su amiga.

—Oh, por favor. ¿Desde cuándo una chica no puede tener amigos sin estar buscando algo más? —Fay dejó las cartas con las que ella y Sally-Anne estaban jugando en la cama de ésta y salió en defensa de la castaña.

—En tu caso no es lo mismo —dijo Lavender volviéndose para mirarla—, a ti no te interesan los chicos.

—¿De dónde te has sacado eso? —preguntó Fay incrédula mientras se colocaba bien un mechón de su castaña cabellera que le había caído sobre los ojos.

Parvati y Lavender, en lugar de responder, fijaron la vista en el bate de golpeador que la joven tenía junto a su baúl y los posters de Quidditch que tenía pegados en la pared junto a su cama.

—Venga ya, ese argumento es tan ridículo como el que usáis para acusar a Hermione. —Sally-Anne se unió también a la conversación. Normalmente era muy tranquila, pero si alguien decía algo de su amiga, la pequeña pelirroja salía defenderla con uñas y dientes—. Vale que no sea muy femenina, pero ¿sólo por eso y porque le gusta el Quidditch ya asumís que también le gustan las chicas?

A partir de ahí el tema de la conversación cambió completamente. Hermione aprovechó que parecían haberse olvidado de ella para ponerse el pijama a toda prisa y acostarse. Se sentía algo cobarde por no salir en defensa de Fay cuando ésta sí lo había hecho por ella. Pero tampoco sabía tanto de la otra castaña como para sacar un argumento creíble. Aunque habría jurado que el año pasado le gustaba Cedric Diggory... pensó mientras cerraba las cortinas de su cama.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó antes incluso de que el sol entrase por las ventanas. Se suponía que se iban a primera hora, de modo que se dio una ducha rápida e hizo tiempo hasta la hora de desayunar. Aunque era muy temprano en los corredores había varios alumnos que se despedían y ultimaban preparativos para su partida. El Gran Comedor estaba casi vacío, pero una figura solitaria en la mesa de Gryffindor llamó su atención y se dirigió decidida hacia él.

—No te vi anoche —dijo a modo de saludo.

—Que curioso, no recuerdo haberme vuelto invisible —respondió Ryddle mientras guardaba varios pastelillos navideños en una servilleta.

—No pude ir a tu habitación, Seamos y Dean se me adelantaron —se excusó ignorando el sarcasmo, ya se había acostumbrado a sus respuestas. Luego se fijó en la el improvisado envoltorio y preguntó— ¿Para qué es eso?

—Para el viaje —explicó Ryddle antes de añadir— Para mi.

—Sí, ya suponía que eran para ti; a Tom Ryddle no le gusta compartir nada.

Ryddle la silenció tomando otro pastelillo navideño y metiéndoselo a ella en la boca. Hermione dio un bocado y masticó, sujetando el resto con la mano.

—Me alegro de que vuelvas a ser el de siempre. Empezaba a echarte de menos —le dijo después de tragar. La reacción del moreno no se hizo esperar: se puso tenso y se levantó sin decir palabra. Hermione lo siguió con la mirada mientras se iba. ¿Qué mosca le había picado?

Tres cuartos de hora después esperaban en las puertas de entrada a los terrenos con sus baúles al lado, tal como les había dicho la profesora McGonagall. Ryddle volvía a estar cerrado en sí mismo, por más que Hermione lo intentara no había vuelto a decir palabra.

—¡Agh! ¡No te entiendo! —exclamó la castaña cuando perdió la paciencia—. Eres como una montaña rusa: Eres un borde que pasa de todo, luego eres agradable y te comportas casi como un amigo, para luego volver a ir a tu aire sin dirigirme la palabra. Ah, y después te cansas y te dedicas a consolarme y a cogerme de la mano. Pero claro, el Señor Ryddle es demasiado importante para eso, así que al día siguiente decide volver a comportarse como un imbécil.

—Granger —dijo por fin el moreno mirándola con cara de pocos amigos.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó harta de la actitud del moreno.

—Cállate —respondió simplemente Ryddle antes de seguir observando las estatuas de cerdos alados que adornaban la entrada.

Pasaron otros diez minutos en silencio en los que Hermione no hacía más que maldecir por lo bajo y dar pataditas a una piedra que había cerca. Entonces escucharon un estruendo que se acercaba a ellos y vieron un enorme autobús de tres pisos, de color morado apareció de la nada. El Autobús Noctámbulo se detuvo frente a ellos y de él bajó un joven delgado, con la cara llena de granos y las orejas de soplillo. Vestía un uniforme también morado, en una placa que llevaba al pecho se leía "Stanley Shunpike".

—Bienvenidos al Autobús Noct...

—Que sí, al Autobús Noctámbulo. ¿Podemos irnos ya? —lo interrumpió Ryddle mientras se subía al vehículo ignorando al joven.

—¿Siempre es así? Por cierto, soy Stan —preguntó Stan a Hermione mientras ella le pagaba los dos billetes. Tras lo que se presentó señalando su placa con el índice.

—La mayoría de las veces —contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros y subiendo también al autobús. Stan cargó los dos baúles y subió también. En cuanto la puerta se hubo cerrado el autobús emprendió la marcha.

—Bueno, ¿y a dónde vais? —le preguntó Stan.

—A Grimmauld Place, en Londres —respondió ella antes de volverse para ver dónde se había metido Ryddle.

—¡Entendido! En marcha, Ern. —Escuchó decir a Stan y el autobús dio un brusco giro a la izquierda.

Hermione nunca había estado en el interior del Autobús Noctámbulo y se sorprendió al ver que dentro, en lugar de asientos normales, había un montón de sillas agrupadas cerca de las ventanas. Varias de ellas se habían caído, probablemente a causa de los frenazos del autobús. Varios magos y brujas ocupaban las sillas, uno de ellos se encontraba de pie y se frotaba el trasero, Hermione tomó nota de agarrarse bien para no caerse como le había pasado a aquél mago. Vio que Ryddle se había sentado en uno de los asientos del fondo y miraba por la ventanilla con los brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos. Se sentó a su lado pero el moreno no dio muestras de reparar en su presencia.

El viaje se le hizo larguísimo, si bien no había durado tanto: sólo transcurrieron un par de horas desde que habían subido hasta que llegaron a su destino. Sin embargo, fueron unas horas cargadas de frenazos para que bajara y subiera gente, giros repentinos de 180º, traqueteo incesante y varias caídas. Cuando bajaron y se despidieron de Stan, Hermione estaba tan mareada que decidió no volver a subir a ese chisme si podía evitarlo. A su lado Ryddle parecía estar pasando por lo mismo, estaba más pálido de lo normal y en una mano sujetaba el paquete con los pastelillos que no había sido capaz de tocar. Hermione pensó que se haberse comido uno, seguramente habría vomitado.

En mitad de la plaza los esperaba el profesor Lupin, que los saludo animadamente. Hermione le devolvió el saludo y le deseó Felices Fiestas, pero Ryddle miró hacia otro lado y se encaminó en dirección al número 13. Cuando los tres estuvieron entre las casas 11 y 13 estas se separaron y dejaron visible el número 12, Lupin subió los escalones y llamó al timbre. En seguida se escuchó el escándalo causado por los gritos de la Señora Black que se hicieron más fuertes cuando la Señora Weasley abrió la puerta para dejarlos pasar.

—¡Hermione! —gritó Ginny cuando la vio en el vestíbulo. Las dos amigas se abrazaron a modo de saludo—. ¿Qué tal el viaje?

—Mareado. ¿Cómo está tu padre? —contestó la castaña interesada por el estado de salud del Señor Weasley.

—Ahí anda. Parece que va a mejor —contestó Ron que también había salido a recibirlos. Después añadió burlonamente—. ¿Qué? ¿Ya te has cansado de esquiar?

—Que sepas que esquiar es estupendo. Pero me preocupaba como estaríais y por eso he venido. Por cierto, ¿Y Harry? —preguntó extrañada de no verlo por ninguna parte. Al pasar la mirada por las escaleras vio como Ryddle desaparecía por ellas cargando su equipaje.

—No quiere hablar con nadie, así que se ha encerrado en el cuarto de Buckbeak. Aunque él cree que nadie sabe dónde se ha escondido —le dijo Ginny intentando ocultar una sonrisa al pensar que Harry no se daba cuenta de que era evidente dónde estaba.

—Voy a buscarlo... —dijo Hermione con un suspiro—. Nos vemos ahora.

—Ok, os esperamos en nuestra habitación —le dijo Ron.

—En ese caso os subiré unos sandwiches y encenderé la chimenea. Esta casa está siempre helada —les ofreció la Señora Weasley mientras se dirigía a las cocinas. La castaña ni se acordaba de que estaba ahí.

Hermione dejó su baúl en el dormitorio que compartía con Ginny y subió lentamente las escaleras que daban a los pisos superiores. Al pasar por el cuarto de Ryddle se debatió entre llamarlo o no. Últimamente su humor era impredecible... _—Que narices—_ pensó, lo peor que puede hacer es decir que no. Y abrió la puerta de par en par sin siquiera llamar.

Ryddle estaba agachado frente a su baúl abierto y sacaba ropa de él para luego ir depositándola en la cama. Se volvió hacia ella con evidente molestia.

—¿No te han enseñado a llamar a la puerta?

—Sospechaba que no me dejarías entrar si te avisaba de mi presencia.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo levantándose y mirándola fijamente. Hermione sospechaba que sólo se había levantado para poder mirarla desde arriba y no sentirse inferior.

—Voy a buscar a Harry. Y luego vamos todos a la habitación que comparte con Ron, la Señora Weasley llevará sandwiches. ¿Te apetece venir? —Al ver como Ryddle levantaba una ceja en un gesto de incredulidad Hermione continuó—. He pensado que, si te da por volver a usar la personalidad que _sí_ nos habla, podría interesarte. Tenemos que hablar sobre el ataque al Señor Weasley, Quién-tú-sabes y su posible "conexión" telepática con Harry.

Pensaba que Ryddle le contestaría, tenía que hacerlo. Pero en lugar de eso paso por su lado y se fue escaleras abajo. —_¿Eso es un si?_—Hermione mientras observaba su espalda alejarse, si así era lo descubriría dentro de poco. Cerró la puerta de la habitación tras ella y subió el último tramo de escaleras hasta detenerse frente a la habitación de Buckbeak.

—Vamos Harry, no me lo pongas difícil tú también. Con Ryddle ya es más que suficiente —murmuró para sí antes de cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo. Con determinación aparente en su mirada, levantó el puño y golpeó la puerta con fuerza.

* * *

**NdA2: 10,675 palabras sólo de texto: Nuevo récord. Me encanta pensar que voy a tener que hacer un capítulo corto y escribir el más largo hasta ahora.**  
**Parece que nuestro grupo favorito ha vuelto a Grimmauld Place. Se me va a hacer raro escribir un capítulo navideño a finales de junio XD**

**Con respecto a Tom: Si, sé que tiene unos cambios de actitud que no son normales. Todo tiene su explicación, lo prometo. Por ahora sólo diré que se ha encontrado de lleno con un montón de nuevas sensaciones y sentimientos ante los que no sabe cómo reaccionar. Y él es consciente de eso y no lo acepta. No quiere cambiar ni empezar a sentir emociones que antes sólo le resultaban conceptos abstractos: de ahí su actitud. Está confuso ante todo lo que le está pasando y actúa según esas nuevas emociones para luego pararse y pensar: ¿qué estoy haciendo? Tras lo que decide volver a encerrarse en si mismo y actuar como lo ha hecho siempre. Hasta que un pequeño detalle hace que se vuelva a dejar llevar por sus emociones y vuelta a empezar. Es algo cíclico que ni el mismo acepta o entiende. Próximamente tendrá una charla al respecto, no os preocupéis.**

**Sobre Ron: Siempre me ha dado la sensación de que era algo despreocupado. De ahí su monólogo interior en la ducha. (¿Quién no se pone a filosofar en la ducha?). Ron se está dando cuenta de la situación en la que se encuentra el mundo mágico y del peligro que corren todos. Está madurando, pasando de ser un niño a un hombre (aunque no hay que olvidar que en realidad es un adolescente).**

**Parvati y Lavender: Me parecen por ahora los personajes con menos personalidad que he sacado hasta ahora. Eso me da bastante coraje, pero cada vez que aparecen es porque necesito alguien con la actitud que les hago tener a ellas.**

**En fin... Intentaré tener el próximo capítulo para dentro de dos semanas. Pero no puedo prometer que lo vaya a subir el sábado: el día anterior tengo el más difícil de mis exámenes y no sé si me dará tiempo a tenerlo todo listo. Un saludo!**


	12. Chapter 12: La Madre

**Buenas! Lo sé, lo sé, me he retrasado. Pero como ya dije: estaba de exámenes. Pero ahora ya soy libre y puedo volver a escribir y lo que es más importante: puedo dormir! Gracias a todos por vuestra paciencia. **

**Y muchísimas gracias a VictoryReed, Jackie Sly, susan-black7, florperlachiquis52, Lity, Aome-Hime, Duhkha, YUKINICKY1, Lils White y Guest (?) por sus reviews.**

**\- VictoryReed: Ya dicen que para gustos colores, a mí Ron es el que más me gusta del trío protagonista XD Me has matado con lo de cambios de humor de embarazada, en serio. Y no te preocupes, yo al principio siempre tenía que comprobar si había escrito bien Grimmauld Place (y sigo comprobando muchas otras cosas)**

**\- Jackie Sly: Créeme que me gustaría que celebrasen el cumpleaños de Tom, desgraciadamente el muy idiota no le ha dicho a nadie cuando es. Y por muy lista que sea Hermione, adivina no es. De hecho, el cumpleaños de Tom será en el próximo capítulo, pero no esperes ninguna celebración tradicional, quizás el próximo año XD**

**\- susan-black7: Me da que Tom preferiría evitarla para poner en orden sus pensamientos, de modo que le vino hasta bien que Hermione no apareciera. Pero tranquila, que tarde o temprano hablaran.**

**\- Aome-Hime: Pero espérate, que la práctica del patronus aún no ha llegado, quizás Tom vaya (o no) XD. Yo tenía entendido que a quién mató Rowling en lugar de a Arthur fue a Remus y a Tonks (la verdad, hubiese preferido que muriera Arthur...). La verdad, no me cuadra que de una familia de 8 personas sólo muriese uno en la guerra. **

**\- Duhkha: Sobre el basilisco: Who knows? XD**

**\- Lils White: Ya te respondí por privado (y creo que me pasé con la contestación... perdona). Pero respondo por aquí también a tus preguntas por si alguien más está interesado en las respuestas: Sí, habrá más parejas aparte de Tom/Hermione. La gente se enamora tanto en la vida real como en los libros, así que aquí también. Con respecto al Harry/Ginny sólo puedo decir que este fic sigue el canon pero con los cambios que supongan la presencia de Tom, y no creo que tenga el poder suficiente para influir en el enamoramiento de esos dos. Eso sí, su presencia dejará huella. Sobre la novia de Ron, aún hay tiempo, pero no quiero adelantar acontecimientos.**

**PD: No sabéis lo cerca que he estado de llamar a este capítulo "Filosofía e Historia" XD**

* * *

_Harry_

No podía creerse lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pensó mientras observaba la puerta que tenía ante él. Tenía el puño alzado, pero no se decidía a llamar. ¿De verdad iba a pedirle ayuda? ¿A él? ¿Qué pensarían los demás si sabían que se había rebajado tanto? ¿Qué pensaría Sirius? ¿Qué pensaría Dumbledore? Bajó un poco el brazo y dio un paso hacia atrás. Pero... ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Nadie le contaba nada, ni Sirius, ni mucho menos Dumbledore. ¿Qué derecho tenían a juzgarlo entonces? Eran ellos los que había provocado esa situación. Si lo tomaran más en serio en vez de tratarlo como a un niño no se vería obligado a hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Adelante — le respondió una voz desganada apenas hubo llamado a la puerta. Harry respiró hondo una última vez antes de abrir.

Lo primero que pensó al entrar es que no podían haber elegido mejor habitación para instalar a Ryddle. Los colores de Slytherin estaban por todos lados: en las paredes, en las cortinas, en la colcha... A los pies de la cama estaba el baúl que Ryddle había llevado desde Hogwarts, también había un armario y un escritorio, frente a éste se encontraba el inquilino de la habitación. Tenía una pluma en su mano izquierda y varios pergaminos y libros esparcidos por la mesa, la expresión de su rostro denotaba una evidente sorpresa: de todas las personas que esperaba ver allí, seguramente Harry sería la última.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó cambiando su rostro incrédulo por uno de sospecha.

—Necesitaba hablar contigo —respondió Harry, que aún se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta.

—Que honor. ¿Piensas entrar o te vas a quedar ahí todo el día? —le dijo Ryddle mientras volvía a girarse hacia el escritorio.

El moreno de gafas entró en la estancia y cerro la puerta tras él. Por unos instantes no supo qué hacer, hasta que decidió que lo mejor sería tomar asiento en el borde de la cama. Se sorprendió al ver lo perfectamente hecha que estaba, no se imaginaba que Ryddle fuese de los que se molestaba en hacer tareas domésticas. Aunque pensándolo bien, encajaba con la imagen de perfección que el otro joven solía dar.

—Potter, ¿no se supone que querías hablar conmigo? —preguntó Ryddle con un tono que Harry no supo identificar: ¿Cansancio? ¿Malicia? Lo cierto es que no sabía por dónde empezar. No contaba con que Ryddle fuese a recibirlo de tan buena gana, casi había esperado que intentara echarlo de allí—. Si vas a estar observándome todo el día sin decir nada, lárgate. No soy un cuadro.

—No sé por dónde empezar —admitió Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

—Por el principio, ¿quizás? —sugirió Ryddle mientras se giraba para dedicarle una sonrisa maliciosa antes de volver a lo que quiera que estaba haciendo.

—Me sigues cayendo mal, ¿sabes?

Ryddle detuvo el constante movimiento de la pluma y se quedó rígido durante unos segundos. Harry pensó que se había molestado pero en ese momento soltó una leve risotada. —Eso ya lo sabía Potter. ¿Algo más? —respondió antes de seguir escribiendo.

—Necesito tu ayuda —dijo Harry casi avergonzado.

—¿Te das cuenta de que no es muy buena idea decirle alguien que te cae mal si lo que pretendes es que te ayude? —Ryddle ni si quiera lo miraba mientras hablaba.

—¡Sólo quería dejar las cosas claras! —se defendió él.

—¿Tú quieres dejar las cosas claras? —dijo el otro moreno mientras dejaba la pluma sobre el reposa plumas de aspecto antiguo que había en un rincón del escritorio y se giraba hacia él cruzando los brazos—. ¿Tú, que te dedicas a juzgar y a comportarte según te convenga?

—¿Qué..? —comenzó a decir Harry, pero fue interrumpido.

—No, Potter, déjame que sea yo quien te deje las cosas claras. Desde el momento que me viste me has odiado, juzgado y despreciado. ¿Y todo por qué? Por actos que no sólo no he cometido, sino que desconozco. Pero claro, tú eres el héroe de la historia y yo el villano, ¿no? Pues el villano está harto. Harto de ser tratado como el mayor monstruo de Gran Bretaña para que luego vengáis a pedirme ayuda cuando os venga bien. Ahora que me necesitas ya no soy tan malvado, ¿no? Pero en cuanto salgas por esa puerta volverás a despreciarme hasta que tengas que volver a pedirme algo. ¿Sabes cómo se llama eso? Hipocresía.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —Como se atrevía Ryddle, _Tom Ryddle_, a llamarlo hipócrita a él.

—¿A no? —dijo mientras levantaba una ceja—. Entonces dime, Potter, ¿por qué, exactamente, te caigo mal? Algo habré hecho para merecer ese trato.

—T...tú... mataste a mis padres. ¡Me hiciste ésto! —lo acusó mientras se señalaba la cicatriz e intentaba no temblar de rabia.

—¿A sí? Que curioso, no recuerdo haber estado por aquí en ese entonces. —comentó Ryddle con tono socarrón mientras se frotaba la barbilla fingiendo concentración. Bueno, si se contaba a Voldemort y a Ryddle como dos personas diferentes... ¡Pero esa no era la cuestión!

— ¡Me amenazaste hace unos meses! ¡Me maldijiste!

—Y tú me atacaste en la cocina el verano pasado.

—Yo no te... -comenzó, pero Ryddle alzó una mano haciendo un gesto para que se callara.

—Tú no, pero no porque no hubieses querido, ¿no es así? ¿qué habría pasado si no te hubieran sujetado, Potter? ¿Te habrías abalanzado sobre mí? ¿Me habrías golpeado hasta quedarte sin fuerzas?

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso? —Pues claro que lo habría golpeado y aún ahora tenía ganas de hacerlo.

—A que no lo hiciste. Podrías haberlo hecho, _querías_ hacerlo, pero no lo hiciste. ¿Qué derecho tengo yo a enfadarme por ello entonces? ¿Qué sentido tiene culparte por algo que, aunque podrías, no has hecho?

—¿Adónde quieres ir a parar? —preguntó Harry con un ligero tono de sospecha, empezando a imaginarse a dónde quería ir Ryddle.

—Como se nota que no estás familiarizado con la metafísica aristotélica. No es lo mismo ser en potencia que ser en acto. —Ante el rostro confuso de Harry, Ryddle se explicó—. Te pondré un ejemplo: Yo podría haber crecido, haberme convertido en Voldemort, haber matado a tus padres y todas esas cosas de las que me acusas, pero no lo hice. Te pregunto ahora ¿Me convierte eso en Voldemort?

—¿No? —preguntó más que respondió Harry. Si no había entendido mal... lo que quería decir Ryddle es que la posibilidad estaba ahí ¿no? Pero que él no había sido.

—Mal. Sí que lo soy. Te pondré otro ejemplo —dijo mientras se acercaba a su baúl y extraía algo de él—. ¿Qué es esto?

—Una baya de muérdago —respondió Harry observando el redondo fruto que Ryddle tenía en su palma. Cada vez entendía menos.

—¿Y para qué podemos usarla?

—¿Para fabricar un antídoto para venenos comunes? —se empezaba a sentir como si estuviera en clase.

—Correcto. Eso quiere decir que esta baya _podría_ convertirse en un antídoto. —prosiguió Ryddle mientras se sentaba junto a Harry pero lo más lejos que le permitía el tamaño de la cama. No paraba de juguetear con la baya entre sus finos dedos mientras añadía—. ¿Y qué pasa si sólo dejamos la semilla que tiene dentro y la plantamos?

—Que crecería una planta.

—Bien otra vez. Pero, dime ahora: ¿Qué es entonces esta baya? ¿Un antídoto o una planta? —volvió a preguntar Ryddle mientras le tendía la mano con el fruto.

—No es nada. Sólo es una baya —respondió Harry mientras observaba la pequeña esfera.

—Exacto: Sólo _es_ una baya. Eso es "ser en acto". Sin embargo ésto, que en acto sólo es una baya, _podría_ convertirse en una antídoto o una planta. Eso es "ser en potencia". Las posibilidades son varias, pero no es lo mismo lo que se _es_, lo que se _puede ser_ y lo que se _llega a ser_ al final. —En ese momento Ryddle estrujó el fruto con el puño. Cuando volvió a abrir la palma en ella sólo había una masa aplastada y viscosa—. Podría haber sido un antídoto, una planta, o incluso la decoración navideña, pero sólo era una baya y al final se ha convertido en ésto: una baya aplastada. Vuelvo a preguntarte ahora Potter, ¿me convierte eso en Voldemort?

—Si —respondió esta vez Harry. Si no había entendido mal a Ryddle, lo que le estaba dando a entender es que podría haber sido Voldemort, pero no lo era realmente—. Pero sólo en... potencia. Podrías haber sido Voldemort, la posibilidad estaba ahí, pero al final ha resultado que no lo eres. Por ahora.

—Ese "por ahora" te ha sobrado, Potter. Pero te felicito. Volviendo al tema, este verano quisiste atacarme, pero no lo hiciste. Sólo _pudiste_ haberlo hecho ¿Puedo enfadarme por algo que sólo hiciste en potencia?

—No —dijo Harry resignado. Empezaba a sentirse como un idiota. Otra vez—. Y yo tampoco puedo culparte a ti de lo que haya hecho Voldemort, ¿no?

—Muy bien, señor Potter. Diez puntos para Gryffindor —le felicitó Ryddle con su tradicional sarcasmo.

—¿Puedo preguntar ahora a qué ha venido esa dosis de moral?

—No es moral, es filosofía. Y ha venido a que me he cansado de que me tratéis como si fuese el malo en todo este asunto. No soy un santo, lo admito. Esa chica murió por mi culpa, la que murió por el basilisco. También colgué al conejo de Billy Stubbs de una viga. Traumaticé a Amy Benson y a Dennis Bishop de por vida, también... —Ryddle prosiguió su lista mientras los contaba con los dedos. Hasta que llegó a usar los cinco dedos de una mano y se detuvo—. He hecho cosas que no todos considerarían aceptables. Si vas a odiarme, que sea por eso y no por los crímenes de otro. Y que sea a tiempo completo, por favor, no vengas a pedirme cosas cuando te venga bien.

—Vale, vale, ya lo pillo. Si dejo de tratarte como si fueras Voldemort responderás a mis preguntas, ¿no?

—No —contestó Ryddle tranquilamente mientras se arrastraba hacia atrás hasta quedar apoyado contra el cabecero.

—¿Cómo que no? —exclamó Harry incrédulo mientras se volvía hacia él—. ¿Entonces a qué a venido eso?

—Relájate Potter. Es sólo que hacer algo porque sí no es mi estilo. Dame algo a cambio y veremos qué puedo hacer —comentó mientras ponía las manos tras su cabeza en una pose relajada.

—¿Pero qué tienes tú con el trueque? —le preguntó Harry. Hermione le había mencionado el tema alguna vez.

—Me parece un sistema justo. Todos ganamos.

—No si lo que tú pides supera con creces a lo que das. Y me da la impresión de que te las arreglarás para salir ganando.

—Para ganar hay que saber negociar, Potter. No todos pueden.

—Di tu precio, Ryddle —escupió Harry sin ganas.

—Háblame de Weasley —le pidió Tom con el mismo tono que alguien le preguntaría qué hora es.

—¿De Ron? ¿Qué quieres saber de Ron? —Aquello sí que no se lo esperaba.

—De ese Weasley no, me refería a Ginevra —le aclaró Ryddle tras poner los ojos en blanco. Vale, aquello tampoco se lo había esperado. Y no le hacía la menor gracia.

—No voy a vender a mis amigos, ¿sabes?

—¿Quien ha hablado de vender? Sólo quiero saber a qué se refería ayer con "haber sido poseída por Quien-tú-sabes". —Ah, claro, era eso. El día anterior habían estado hablando de su conexión con Voldemort. Él pensaba que estaba siendo poseído pero Ginny, a través de su propia experiencia, le había hecho ver que no era así. La verdad es que había sido un alivio descubrir que él no era el arma que buscaba Voldemort. Ryddle había permanecido toda la conversación en silencio, pasando la mirada de uno a otro. Le extrañaba que hubiese tardado un día entero en preguntar algo.

—No es agradable, Ryddle.

—Lo sé, por eso no se lo pregunto a ella. Sé que no me diría nada.

—Agggh, ¿si te lo cuento prometes responder después a todo lo que te pregunte? —Esperó a que Ryddle asintiera para comenzar su relato—. En mi segundo año, el primero de Ginny, hubo un grave incidente en Hogwarts: La Cámara de los Secretos volvió a abrirse.

—¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! —lo interrumpió Ryddle alterado.

—Cálmate, a eso iba ahora. Fuiste tú, otra vez. Bueno, no tú exactamente, sino un recuerdo tuyo gravado en un diario con tu personalidad y recuerdos de entonces. Un momento... Ryddle, ¿eres el Tom Ryddle del diario? ¿Conseguiste salir?

—No sé de qué narices me estás hablando —contestó Ryddle con cara de pocos amigos. Pero Harry se quedó con la duda, más tarde pediría a Ron y a Hermione sus opiniones.

—Bueno, la cosa es que Lucius Malfoy, el padre del Malfoy de nuestro curso, tenía ese diario e hizo que le llegara a Ginny escondiéndolo entre su material escolar. Ella no sospechó nada al verlo entre las cosas que le compraron sus padres, pensó que sería un regalo de su parte, y comenzó a usarlo. Si escribías en el diario, éste te respondía, tú respondías. Y poco a poco te ganaste su confianza, la engatusaste, eras el amigo que siempre quiso tener: la escuchabas, le aconsejabas, la animabas... Creo que podría decirse que te convertirse en todo para ella. Por cierto, nadie sabía que ella tenía ese diario ni lo que éste podía hacer. Y entonces, la Cámara se abrió: apareció un mensaje en la pared, alguien mató a los gallos de Hagrid y empezaron a parecer estudiantes petrificados.

Harry se detuvo un momento. No estaba seguro de si debía contarle toda la historia. Seguramente se enfadaría si se enteraba de que él había matado al basilisco... Ryddle había preguntado por la posesión de Ginny, ¿no? No tenía por qué contarle más.

—Ginny se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba con el diario e intentó deshacerse de él, pero de todas formas lo recuperó poco después. Y bueno... al final se descubrió todo: Resulta que ese diario contenía un recuerdo tuyo y ese recuerdo se estaba apoderando de Ginny. Fue ella la que abrió la Cámara y todo lo demás mientras era poseída por el diario. Y al final el diario la hizo bajar a la Cámara y allí... No sé como explicarlo pero digamos que tu recuerdo pretendía absorber su... ¿energía vital? para poder adoptar de nuevo una forma corpórea: Ella moría y el Tom Ryddle del diario vivía.

—Suficiente —dijo de repente Ryddle. Aquello pilló a Harry por sorpresa, no esperaba que fuese el otro joven el que decidiese dar por concluido el relato—. ¿Qué es lo que querías tú, Potter?

—Es sobre mi conexión con Voldemort, no consigo quedarme tranquilo.

—¿Y qué tengo yo que ver en todo eso? —preguntó Ryddle resoplando.

—Bueno, tú eres Voldemort. En potencia. —se apresuró a añadir Harry—. Y sabes más sobre Legilimancia, Artes Oscuras y esas cosas que yo...

—Potter, por el momento no sé nada que pueda servirte de ayuda.

—Ya, eso dijiste la otra vez, pero... me he estado preguntando: Si tengo una conexión con Voldemort y tú eres Voldemort, ¿Quiere eso decir que también tengo una conexión contigo?

—Aparte de nuestro mutuo desagrado, yo no he notado nada —comentó Ryddle mientras se miraba las uñas, como si el tema no fuese importante.

—Ryddle, ésto es serio. ¿No puedes hacer nada para comprobarlo?

—Podría... se me ocurren unas cuantas formas de comprobarlo: pociones, un par de hechizos, la propia legilimancia... Pero nada que pueda hacer aquí. —Señaló al aire con un gesto de la mano—. Te recuerdo que soy menor de edad.

—¿Y en Hogwarts? —Si había una forma de seguir avanzando y descubrir más de todo aquel asunto, Harry estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese. De modo que expresó por fin el verdadero motivo de su visita—. Te propongo una tregua Ryddle

—¿Eh? —dijo su interlocutor como si no hubiera oído bien.

—Una tregua. Se acabaron los malos rollos hasta que averigüemos lo que pasa. Puede que tu viaje en el tiempo tenga algo que ver en todo esto. Trabajemos juntos para descubrirlo. Y antes de que digas nada: Ya sé que no parece que pueda ser de ayuda. Pero tengo una conexión con tu otro yo y eso te vendría muy bien. ¿Qué me dices?

—Me lo pensaré.

—¡Ryddle! -le reprochó Harry. ¿De verdad iba a negarse? No le gustaba admitirlo, pero lo necesitaba. Tenía que saber más sobre Voldemort, sobre su vínculo, ¡sobre todo! Y para ello necesitaba a Ryddle.

—He dicho que me lo pensaré, que es más de lo que suelo hacer. Ahora fuera -dijo de mala gana mientras señalaba a la puerta.

Harry estuvo a punto de oponerse, pero entonces recordó lo que le había dicho Hermione una vez: A veces es mejor dejar a Ryddle a su aire. Se conseguía más dejándolo tomar sus propias decisiones que forzándolo. Mientras salía al pasillo deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Hermione tuviera tanta razón en eso como solía tener en otros temas.

* * *

_Tom_

_—¿Pero qué rayos...?—_ Se preguntó Tom la mañana del 25 de diciembre. Se había despertado temprano como cualquier otra mañana, se levantó dando un bostezo y cuál fue su sorpresa al notar algo fuera de lo normal en su rutina. Allí, a los pies de su cama, había un regalo. Un regalo. Envuelto en un papel de colores brillantes. Adornado con un lazo. A lo pies de su cama. Para él. Se agachó a recogerlo despacio y lo inspeccionó: Era rígido, rectangular y más pesado de lo que parecía. Tenía que haber algún error, estaba claro, él nunca había recibido regalos, no veía por qué iba a empezar a recibirlos ahora. Pero al mirar la etiqueta salió de toda duda: Allí, en una letra que le resultaba familiar, estaba escrito su nombre.

Recordaba como sus compañeros de habitación recibían regalos todos los años. Él siempre se limitaba a mirarlos y a fingir que no le importaba. Pero ahora, mientras rompía ansiosamente el alegre envoltorio, se dio cuenta de que quizás sí que le importaba, mucho más de lo que él mismo sabía. No le hizo falta terminar de desenvolverlo para darse cuenta de que era un libro. Era bastante grueso, entre 800 y 900 páginas seguramente, y de tapas duras, lo giró para ver el título de la portada:_ "Crítica de la Razón Pura"_ por Immanuel Kant.

—Granger...—Murmuró Tom con molestia. Aunque en realidad no tenía motivos para quejarse: el libro se veía que era nuevo y podría ser una lectura interesante. Fue ojeando varias páginas hasta que llegó a la primera hoja, justo detrás de la cubierta. Esa hoja normalmente estaba en blanco, pero en esta ocasión había algo escrito en ella, del puño y letra de Granger.

_"Para que sigas avanzando con tu filosofía Ryddleiana"_ —Nada más. Granger sólo había escrito eso y sin embargo Tom sintió como lo envolvía una sensación de agradecimiento. Sin darse cuenta dejó escapar una leve sonrisa. Una sonrisa de verdad, no como las sonrisas falsas o sarcásticas que solía usar.

—Aghhh, ¿Otra vez? —dijo en voz alta al darse cuenta de que volvía a estar sintiendo cosas que no debería. Como el otro día con Potter, cuando sintió una enorme molesta e impotencia al comprobar que lo estaba utilizando, o intentando utilizar. Aunque, por suerte, creía haber cambiado la opinión de Potter con respecto a él.

Fue a dejar su libro en el escritorio pero se dio cuenta de que estaba lleno de pergaminos _—Debería recoger un poco—_ pensó mientras se volvía hacia su baúl y guardaba su primer regalo en él. Al cerrar la tapa cayó en la cuenta de que él no le había comprado nada Granger, ni a ella ni a nadie. Se suponía que él también tendría que haberle regalado algo, ¿no? ¿No se basaban los regalos en la reciprocidad? ¡Malditos usos y costumbres! Ahora tenía que pensar en una forma de demostrar su agradecimiento. Porque, le gustase o no, estaba agradecido.

Estaba pensando en qué darle a cambio mientras bajaba desayunar cuando el ruido de un llanto llegó a sus oídos. _—¿Y ahora qué?—_ pensó exasperado mientras descendía los escalones. No le apetecía aguantar una escenita, pero tenía hambre; cogería algo y se iría a desayunar a su habitación. Pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que quien lloraba era la señora Weasley.

—... ni una nota. Y tampoco ha ido a visitar a Arthur ni ha preguntado por él... —escuchó decir a la bruja entre sollozos mientras abrazaba una especie de trapo de color rojo.

—Venga, Molly. Seguro que no sabe cómo expresar su preocupación —le decía Lupin mientras le daba palmaditas en el hombro, intentado consolarla.

—Vamos, mamá. Ya sabes que Percy no es más que... —comenzó uno de los gemelos.

—...un montón de excrementos de rata —terminó el otro gemelo.

—Podridos —añadió finalmente el primero.

—ahhhhhhh sniffff ayyyyy... —sollozó aún más fuerte la madre de los pelirrojos.

—Anda que sois útiles vosotros dos— dijo la menor de los Weasley, en cuya presencia Tom no había reparado hasta ahora—. Vamos arriba, seguro que Lupin es de más ayuda que nosotros.

Los gemelos se miraron y desaparecieron simultáneamente con un sonoro ¡crack! Su hermana hizo lo propio, sólo que en su caso usó las escaleras. Al pasar junto a Tom le mandó una mirada de advertencia, como retándolo a que empeorara las cosas.

—Tom, sería mucho pedirte que... —comenzó Lupin. Oh, genial ahora el licántropo lo llamaba por su estúpido nombre de pila.

—Sí, sería mucho. Tengo hambre —dijo mientras se sentaba al otro lado de la señora Weasley—. Y bien ¿qué ha pasado ahora?

Ambos adultos lo miraron con ojos desorbitados y, en caso de la mujer, llenos de lágrimas.

—Mi... mi hijo... Percy... —llegó a decir la señora Weasley antes de que le volviera a entrar en llanto. Tom soltó un bufido y miró a Lupin. No entendía qué había hecho que aquella mujer, que aparentemente tenía fuerza y energía, se derrumbara de tal manera. Aquello despertó su curiosidad.

—No sé si sabes que uno de sus hijos, Percy, discutió con la familia este verano y se fue de casa —Explicó Lupin, tras lo que el moreno asintió. Algo había oído comentar—. Pues ahora le ha devuelto a Molly su regalo de Navidad. Sin siquiera una nota. Y tampoco ha preguntado por su padre y mucho menos lo ha visitado.

Al volver a oír lo acontecido, la señora Weasley sollozó con aún más fuerza. Tom sintió una punzada de rabia. ¿Cómo podía ser tan imbécil ese tal Percy? ¿Tenía una madre que, a pesar de haber discutido, lo seguía queriendo y así la trataba? A él nunca le había parecido importante, pero recordaba como los otros niños del orfanato soñaban con ser adoptados, con tener unos padres que los quisieran. Y, malditos sean los cambios de su cabeza, ahora también él empezaba a preguntarse como sería tener una madre. Una cosa estaba clara, si tuviera una jamás la trataría así.

—Estoy de acuerdo con sus otros hijos: Ese tal Percy es un imbécil —decretó mientras se servía una taza de café. Al levantar la mirada vio como Lupin lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, mucho más enfadado de lo que Tom recordaba haberlo visto.

—Si sólo pretendes empeorar las cosas, te ruego que te vayas —dijo con frialdad.

—No pretendo empeorar nada, sólo digo la verdad. —Al ver la forma en la que Lupin lo seguía mirando y como la señora Weasley cogía una nueva servilleta para secarse las lágrimas añadió—. Sé de lo que hablo, ¿vale? Cuando te crías en un orfanato no paras de ver críos deseando a más no poder tener una familia. En esa situación valoras realmente lo que significa tener una madre. Su hijo es un estúpido por no darse cuenta de lo que tiene y valorarlo como se merece. Más aún siendo usted una madre tan dedicada. De modo que me reafirmo en mi postura: Su hijo Percy es un imbécil.

Había dicho todo eso mientras se untaba mantequilla en la tostada, por lo que no se percató de como lo miraban los dos adultos hasta que, tras dar el primer bocado, se dio cuenta de que ninguno contestaba. Al girarse a su izquierda los vio a ambos con rostros incrédulos. La señora Weasley incluso empezó a temblar antes de decir:

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—Sé que mi fama de embustero y manipulador me precede. Pero en esa situación no tengo nada que ganar, no veo por qué iba a molestarme en mentir. Desde luego, si yo hubiera tenido una madre no me habría comportado así con ella —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Oh, mi pobre chico! No sabía que te sintieras tan solo. —Escuchó decir nuevamente a la bruja. Antes de que le diera tiempo a girarse se vio envuelto en un apretado abrazo y tuvo a la señora Weasley aferrándose a él mientras lloraba—. Debe de haber sido tan horrible haber crecido solo, sin familia. Nunca imaginé que quisieras tener una madre.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo había llegado la señora Weasley a esa conclusión? ¡No se había estado refiriendo a él mismo, maldita sea! No era él el que se había sentido solo, eran los otros huérfanos. Y ahora a bruja le estaba poniendo el jersey empapado con sus lagrimones. Tras ella vio como Lupin lo apremiaba con la mirada. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? Preguntó a Lupin con una mueca de la cara. El licántropo le hizo gestos para que le devolviera el abrazo a la señora Weasley. ¿Qué? Bastante asfixiado se sentía ya estando así como para abrazarla también. Pero un sollozo de la pequeña bruja lo hizo cambiar de opinión y, lentamente, la rodeó con sus brazos.

—Querido, de haberlo sabido yo... Lo siento —se escuchó decir a la voz entrecortada de la señora Weasley—. Y yo haciendo como si no existieras mientras colmaba de atenciones a los demás.

Tom le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y miró de nuevo a Lupin en busca de una pista sobre qué decir. Lo cierto es que nunca le había molestado la actitud de la bruja, lo que le interesaba es que cocinaba bien. Pero en esa ocasión, hasta él mismo se dio cuenta de que era mejor no decirlo. Jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero no le gustaba ver a aquella mujer sufrir de aquella manera. Por otro lado, preferiría salir de allí lo antes posible mas no tenía ni idea de qué decir. _—Piensa, Tom. Estás acostumbrado a actuar, hazlo como haces siempre—. _Se dijo a sí mismo antes de responder.

—No pasa nada, señora Weasley. Es normal que yo no sea de su agrado, teniendo en cuenta... ya sabe.

—No, no está bien. Ni siquiera te he hecho un regalo. ¡Y es Navidad! —Exclamó la bruja mientras quitaba la mano que tenía en su hombro y la ponía en su nuca. Tom no supo qué pretendía hasta que sintió como le acariciaba la parte posterior de la cabeza, un gesto que desbordaba afecto maternal.

—Estoy acostumbrado, de verdad. Además ¿cómo iba a hacerme un regalo, _a mí,_ después de lo que le ha pasado a su marido? ¿O después de lo de su hija?

—Pero eso no es culpa tuya. Debería... —comenzó a decir dudosa mientras se separaba por fin de él. Entonces bajó la mirada hacia el trozo de tela arrugada que aún conservaba en el regazo para, de nuevo, mirara a Tom a los ojos— Sé que no es mucho, pero...

Entonces el joven se dio cuenta de que el "trozo de tela" era en realidad un jersey. Un jersey de color rojo escarlata, aparentemente tejido a mano. Cuando la señora Weasley lo puso en sus manos notó que además era muy suave al tacto.

—Es el que Percy no ha... Siento no haber tejido uno expresamente para ti. Pero acéptalo, por favor.

Estuvo a punto de rechazarlo y no sólo por el color que claramente representaba a Gryffindor. Aquel regalo estaba destinado a otra persona y sólo se lo daba a él porque esa otra persona no lo había querido. Como si fuera un perro al que le daban las sobras de la cena que nadie quería. Pero la mezcla de dolor y esperanza en los ojos de aquella mujer lo hizo cambiar de parecer. Seguía teniendo los ojos brillosos y le temblaba el labio. Tom supo que un nuevo rechazo la destrozaría.

—Gracias, señora Weasley —murmuró mientras apretaba la mullida prenda, acto seguido se levantó y salió de allí. Su desayuno había quedado olvidado hace mucho rato.

Nunca se había molestado en mirar dos veces a aquella mujer. No era como los otros miembros de la Orden, no tenía guardias, ni misiones, tan sólo se quedaba en casa cuidándolos a todos. Siempre la había visto como, simplemente, la madre de los pelirrojos. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no podía haber pensado un mejor calificativo para ella: La Madre. Pero esta vez, esa palabra había adquirido un nuevo significado. Ella los mantenía unidos, ella los protegía, ella velaba por ellos. Aquella tarde bajó a la cocina para la comida de Navidad luciendo la única prenda de color rojo que poseía. Y, cuando la vio sonreír en el momento en que posó los ojos en él y se percató de lo que llevaba puesto, Tom sintió envidia de los Weasley. Envidia porque ellos tenían algo que él nunca tendría.

* * *

_Hermione_

La visita a San Mungo la había dejado agotada. Apenas terminaron la comida de Navidad pusieron rumbo al hospital y, después del ajetreo con el señor Weasley, Lockhart y los padres de Neville, lo único que quería era echarse un rato. Por eso, en cuanto cenó se dirigió a su habitación en lugar de ir al salón con los demás.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó a la persona que se encontraba tumbada tranquilamente en su cama.

—Feliz Navidad a ti también, Granger —dijo Ryddle sin cambiar su posición, con los brazos en cruz y los pies sobre el cabecero.

—Ryddle, ¿y si hubiese entrado Ginny? —Estaba segura de que la pelirroja no se habría tomado tan bien la visita.

—Entonces habría dicho "Feliz Navidad, Weasley" —le respondió el joven como si ella fuera tonta.

Hermione dio un suspiro y fue hacía la cama de su amiga. Se quitó los zapatos y se sentó con la espalda apoyada en el viejo cabecero de madera. De esa forma podía mirar a Ryddle a la cara.

—Se me hace raro que seas tú quien venga a buscarme a mí. Y no te molestes en decir que no es eso lo que has hecho. De modo que ¿a qué se debe semejante honor?

Ryddle se limitó a mirarla fijamente, sin articular palabra. Hermione notó que durante los casi dos minutos en los que le mantuvo la mirada, apenas parpadeó.

—De nada —le dijo finalmente. El moreno alzo las cejas sin entender a qué se refería, por lo que añadió—. Por el regalo.

—No estoy aquí por eso. No sé de dónde te has sacado esa idea —resopló Ryddle apartando la vista de ella y fijándola en el techo.

—Bonito jersey, por cierto —comentó señalando la rojiza prenda que seguía llevando el joven.

—No te rías —dijo él en tono de advertencia.

—No me río. Es sólo que no esperaba que la señora Weasley te fuese a regalar uno a ti también. —Ryddle giró la cabeza en su dirección tan rápido que Hermione pensó que se habría hecho daño—. No me mires así, para ella es una tradición regalar jerseys. He visto demasiados jerseys Weasley como para no reconocer uno cuando lo veo. Además dudo que hubieses elegido ese color tú mismo.

—No era para mí. Me lo ofreció después de que su hijo se le devolviera.

—¿Es el de Percy? Entonces si que me extraña que lo hayas aceptado —dijo totalmente sorprendida.

—No iba a hacerlo. Pero esa mujer lo estaba pasando francamente mal y no quise hacerle un feo.

—Me sorprende que seas precisamente tú el que diga eso. ¿Qué le ha pasado al Tom Ryddle que conozco?

—Se ha tomado unas vacaciones. Puedes considerarlo un milagro navideño —comentó Ryddle haciendo uno de esos aristocráticos movimientos de mano a los que ella ya estaba más que acostumbrada.

—Bueno, Tom Ryddle navideño, permíteme que te diga que ha sido un detalle por tu parte aceptarlo y usarlo. Y que te sienta muy bien ese color —se atrevió a añadir al final.

—Granger, a mí todo me sienta bien. —Había sonado tan engreído que no supo decir si iba en serio o en broma. Aunque habría apostado por la segunda opción, de modo que decidió responder también en broma

—Que modesto. Dime, ¿una camiseta amarillo pollo con estampado chillón también te pegaría?

—Sabes que sí. Aunque agradecería que no te lo imaginaras —respondió el moreno con una leve risita—. En fin, ¿qué quieres?

—¿Qué quiero? No entiendo. —Había sido él el que había ido a su habitación. ¿No se supone que tendría que ser él el que quisiera algo entonces?

—A cambio de _"Crítica de la Razón Pura"_ —elaboró Ryddle. Así que era eso. Estaba allí porque pensaba que tenía que darle algo a cambio. Desde luego esa no había sido su intención cuando encargó el libro.

—No quiero nada, Ryddle.

—¿Entonces por qué me lo has regalado?

—No se necesita un motivo para regalarle algo a alguien. O para hacer algo por alguien —explicó ocultando su sonrisa en un suspiro.

—Pregúntame algo —dijo él de repente.

—¿Cómo?

—Que me preguntes algo. Una de esas preguntas tuyas que llevas meses intentando que responda.

—¿Es tu forma de pagarme? —Era evidente que así era, pero aún así Ryddle asintió—. Voy a tener que hacerte regalos más a menudo.

—No te acostumbres, Granger. —Su tono parecía de advertencia, pero ella sabía que volvía a estar de broma. Y está vez lo sabía con total seguridad.

—¿Y si en lugar de preguntar te pido que hagas algo? —Se le acababa de ocurrir una idea. Una idea que le haría saber muchas más cosas que una única pregunta.

—No te voy a dar clases de defensa Granger. Para eso tendrías que regalarme una biblioteca entera —dijo Ryddle de manera tajante.

—No me refería a eso, aunque ojalá aceptaras algún día. Lo que te quería pedir es que juegues a un juego conmigo.

—¿Un juego? —preguntó su acompañante con una ceja levantada.

—El juego de las veinte preguntas. ¿Lo conoces?

—No. Y no me gusta como suena. —La sospecha de Ryddle era evidente en su voz.

—Es sencillo: Nos vamos preguntando el uno al otro, por turnos, hasta que cada un haya hecho veinte preguntas. ¡Ah! y no vale mentir. —Ante el ceño fruncido de Ryddle añadió—. Podemos cambiar las reglas un poco: Sólo preguntas sobre nosotros mismos. Gustos, anécdotas... esas cosas. Y si de todas formas no queremos responder, podemos rechazar la pregunta, pero eso haría que el otro pudiera volver a preguntar. Así hasta que los dos hayamos respondido a 20 preguntas.

Ryddle parecía estar pensándoselo. A ella le parecía un juego bastante inofensivo, dado que podían rechazar las preguntas que quisieran. Y así conseguiría el derecho a hacerle viente preguntas.

—¿Tantas preguntas tienes que hacerme? —dijo intentando ocultar una risa.

—Ahora mismo... Te propongo una última norma: podemos hacer las preguntas en cualquier momento hasta que lleguemos a las veinte. Basta con decir el número de la pregunta que toca, para llevar la cuenta y para no tomar cualquier conversación que tengamos como parte del juego. ¿Qué me dices?

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Estás segura? Podría rechazar todas tus preguntas.

—Algo contestarás, no creo que tengas problemas en decirme tu comida favorita —dijo mientras observaba a Ryddle taparse la boca con el dorso de la mano para que no pudiera ver como se reía—. No creo que sea un regalo tan difícil de hacer, ¿no?

—De acuerdo, Granger, tú ganas. Pero empiezo yo —dijo Ryddle mientras se incorporaba hasta quedar sentado y la miraba fijamente—. -1: ¿Qué pretendes sacar de todo ésto?

—Conocerte mejor —respondió ella simplemente—. Mi turno.

—¡Espera un momento! ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?

—La respuesta a la pregunta que me has hecho —dijo ella sin entender.

—Pues no me gusta. Exijo que se pueda debatir sobre cada respuesta. Explícate mejor.

—¿Te das cuenta de que eso puedo resultarte contraproducente? —preguntó la castaña antes de extender su contestación anterior—. A ver... digamos que haces honor a tu apellido, Ryddle: Eres un auténtico acertijo.

—¿Y esperas que estas preguntas te ayuden a resolverme?

—Algo así. Mi turno —dijo entusiasmada—. -1: ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?

—¿De verdad vas a preguntarme eso? —dijo Ryddle verdaderamente sorprendido.

—Claro. ¿Qué clase de preguntas esperabas?

—No sé, algo menos... banal. Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta... las fresas.

—¿Las fresas? —No era la respuesta que se esperaba. Aunque ahora que lo mencionaba... en verano el helado que pidió fue el de fresa y lo eligió casi sin pensarlo. Recordó haberse sorprendido en ese momento y el comentario que hizo Ryddle al respecto, por lo que añadió—. En ese caso es una suerte que no te esté prohibido comerlas.

Ryddle rió su broma antes de decir. —¿No era lo que esperabas, verdad? Me toca otra vez. -2: ¿Qué opinan tus padres de que seas una bruja?

—Están muy orgullosos. Si bien es cierto que al principio se sorprendieron, enseguida lo aceptaron sin problemas.

—Entiendo... —comentó Ryddle mirando al techo.

—No, en serio. No entienden gran parte de lo que digo cuando les hablo de Hogwarts, pero siempre me han apoyado. Bueno, creo que me toca otra vez. -2: ¿Cuál es tu primer recuerdo? —Ryddle la miró sorprendido antes de desviar la vista hacia otro lado, probablemente dudando de si contestar. Hermione se vio obligada a añadir—. Sé que te criaste en un orfanato muggle, si es eso lo que te detiene.

Ryddle volvió a girarse bruscamente hacia ella. —¿Qué más sabes de mí? ¿Qué sentido tiene este juego si ya lo sabes todo?

—Tranquilízate, no sé mucho más. Sólo lo del orfanato, que eres mestizo, que desciendes de Slytherin por parte de madre y que te gustan las fresas —dijo todo eso dirigiéndole una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Ryddle, lo que pareció funcionar porque en seguida contestó.

—Mi primer recuerdo... —dijo mientras parecía estar haciendo memoria—. Yo tendría unos dos o tres años, no estoy seguro. Y estaba en la guardería: es decir, la habitación donde estaban los niños más pequeños y los bebés. A las empleadas les era más fácil encargarse de los pequeños si estaban todos juntos, hasta los cuatro o cinco años no nos cambiaban de habitación. Recuerdo que estaba en una cama y me despertó el ruido de los truenos y a mi lado varios niños empezaron a llorar. Dos encargadas iban de cama en cama, calmando a los niños que estaban asustados por la tormenta, una de ellas era nueva, se notaba en lo nerviosa que estaba. Cuando llegó a la altura de mi cama se acercó hasta mí, pero la otra le dijo: _"No te molestes, él nunca llora."_ Y entonces se alejó. Al poco rato volví a quedarme dormido. —Ryddle se volvió para mirarla—. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que no fuera un sueño.

Hermione permaneció callada unos momentos, meditando sobre lo que le había contado Ryddle. Parecía un recuerdo bastante personal, si todos eran así no le extrañaba que soliera esquivar preguntas. Por otro lado, le vino a la mente la imagen de un Tom Ryddle de unos dos años vestido con un pijama de cuerpo entero como los que solían llevar los bebés. Seguro que en aquel entonces no resultaba tan amenazador, por mucho que se esforzara. Sin que se diera cuenta se le escapó una sonrisa.

—¿Te estás riendo de mi? —preguntó Ryddle molesto.

—¿Qué? No, en absoluto. Sólo pensaba que tendrías que haber sido una monada de pequeño.

—Pues lamento decepcionarte pero no, no lo era.

—Oh, venga ya. No seas así —bromeó Hermione para aligerar el ambiente.

—No soy de ninguna manera, Granger. Me toca: -3: ¿Quieres a tu padres?

—¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! —exclamó la castaña.

—Tú limítate a responder.

—¡Pues claro que quiero a mi padres! ¡¿Se puede saber que te ha dado con preguntarme sobre ellos?!

—Simple curiosidad. Dime, si tanto los quieres ¿por qué no has ido a pasar las vacaciones con ellos?

—No sé qué pretendes insinuar. Pero que sepas que si estoy aquí no es porque no quiera pasar tiempo con ellos. —Antes de que Ryddle hiciese algún otro comentario formuló su tercera pregunta—. -3: ¿De dónde eres?

—De Londres. Cuatr...

—¡Un momento, no tan rápido! ¿Eres londinense? ¿Por qué no lo habías dicho antes? —¿Llevaban todo ese tiempo en su ciudad natal y él no había dicho nada?

—Nadie me preguntó —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero aún así. Podrías haber hecho algún comentario al respecto. ¿No tienes curiosidad en ver cómo ha cambiado la ciudad?

—Eso ya lo vi cuando fuimos a comprar. ¿Algo más?

—¿No te dan ganas de salir de aquí e ir a... no sé, ver sitios que conozcas?

—Pues claro que sí. Pero dudo que me dejen, ¿sabes? —dijo sarcástico —. No se lo digas a nadie, pero creo que no se fían de mí.

—¿No te preguntas qué fue de tu orfanato?

—Para nada. Por mí podrían haberlo bombardeado.

¿Bombardeado? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Un momento... él venía de 1943. Y si era de Londres...

—¡Tú viviste los bombardeos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial! —exclamó Hermione emocionada. No emocionada por la idea de guerra y destrucción, sino por la enorme fuente de información histórica que tenía frente a ella. Hablar de aquel tema con Ryddle no era como ver un documental hecho a posteriori o preguntar a un veterano cuyos recuerdos se habían vuelto difusos con los años. Ryddle había vivido la guerra hacía muy poco, tenía los recuerdos todavía recientes, era un testigo directo.

—¿Otra vez con la Segunda Guerra Mundial? ¿Qué tienes tú con ese tema? —preguntó el moreno dando un resoplido y llevándose la mano a la sien.

—¿No te das cuenta? —dijo Hermione, aunque Ryddle seguía mirándola como si estuviera loca—. Para mí es un hecho histórico, de esos que aparecen en los libros de Historia y se estudian en el colegio. Para ti es una realidad, la has vivido, eres... eres...

—Vale, ya lo pillo —la interrumpió su interlocutor—. Soy un libro de Historia con patas. Pero lamento decepcionarte, Granger, los bombardeos a Londres se sucedieron del 15 de agosto del 40 al 10 de mayo del 41. Haz la cuenta de cuanto tiempo estuve yo por allí.

—Lo cierto es que tuviste suerte de que las clases empezasen el 1 de septiembre.

—¿Suerte? Sí, supongo que podría llamarse así; sólo viví un total de seis.

—¿Seis? ¿Te parece poco? Bueno, sé que fueron muchos más, pero aún así seis es un número muy alto para prácticamente dos semanas.

—¿Te basta con eso o quieres un morboso relato de como fueron esas seis noches para un pobre huérfano de trece años? —preguntó con voz y gestos dramáticos.

—Ryddle, no es un asunto para tomárselo a broma, tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie. Y sí, me gustaría oír más pero no, no quiero ningún dato morboso. Una cosa ¿no te interesa saber cómo acabó la Guerra? —En verano le preguntó en qué año acabó, pero nada más. ¿No sentía curiosidad? De haber estado en su lugar ella no habría parado de hacer preguntas.

—Está claro que ganaron Los Aliados, ¿Qué más iba a querer saber?

—¿Cómo has sabido eso?

—Por favor, Granger, si hubieran ganado Las Potencias del Eje estaríamos hablando alemán. Así que el resultado es evidente. ¿Puedo preguntar ya?

—¡No has terminado de contarme! —exclamó Hermione nerviosa ante la posiblidad de perder aquella ocasión tan buena para hablar sobre ese tema.

—¡Oh! Está bien. Fue horrible ¿vale? Las seis peores noches de mi vida. El sonido de las sirenas, de las explosiones... Pasé todas esas noches sin dormir, tapado hasta arriba con la sábana, con la almohada sobre la cabeza intentando inútilmente amortiguar los ruidos. Escuchaba los llantos de otros niños cada vez que se escuchaba una bomba estallar, sentía el miedo en el ambiente. _Tenía_ miedo. Miedo de morir en cualquier momento, de no saber dónde caería la próxima bomba. Antes te dije que cuando era pequeño no lloraba, ¿cierto? Bien, pues entonces sí que llore. ¡¿Es eso lo que querías oír?! ¡¿Estás contenta?!

Ryddle empezó su relato tranquilo, pero poco a poco fue subiendo el volumen hasta que acabó casi gritando. Se había levantado de golpe y apretaba los puños con furia. Hermione se sintió como una estúpida por haberle preguntado algo así. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Debió ser una experiencia traumática y él no sólo había sido muy joven, sino que lo tenía muy reciente. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado para él? Tres años y medio, calculó mentalmente. Había pasado muy poco tiempo como para hablar de ello sin alterarse.

—Lo siento, Ryddle, no debí haberte preguntado por eso. Ha sido muy desconsiderado —se disculpó mientras se levantaba e iba hacia él. El moreno la observó mientras sentaba en la cama que él ocupaba antes y tiraba de su manga para que se sentase con ella.

—Es igual, tu sed de conocimientos te ha podido. Seguramente yo habría hecho lo mismo. —Dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la sien y cerraba los ojos durante unos instantes. De repente los volvió a abrir y su mirada se volvió mucho más seria cuando añadió—. Una sola palabra de lo que te acabo de contar y...

Hermione lo silenció poniendo la palma de la mano sobre su boca. El moreno abrió los ojos como platos mientras la apartaba de un manotazo.

—Prefiero no saber cómo acaba esa frase. Tranquilo, que no diré nada. Cambiemos de tema, anda.

—¿Segura? ¿No quieres saber nada mas antes de dar el tema por zanjado? —preguntó molesto y soltando un bufido.

—No quisiera molestarte. No tiene que ser agradable —dijo intentando disimular su interés. Pero Ryddle debió darse cuenta de que quería preguntar algo más, porque dijo—.

—Como veo que no vas a hablar diré como conclusión que lo que yo viví no fue nada. Cuando volví a Londres el verano siguiente la ciudad parecía otra: Daba la impresión de que no había una calle en la que todos los edificios estuvieran intactos: había escombros por todas partes. La población estaba diezmada y las pocas gentes que había no salían tanto a la calle como hacían antes. Londres se había convertido en una ciudad fantasma.

—He visto fotos de la época... Aunque tiene que haber sido mucho más sobrecogedor en persona. Una imagen en blanco y negro no se puede comparar.

—Si te portas bien igual te dejo dar un paseo por mis recuerdos como regalo de cumpleaños, sólo necesitaríamos un pensadero.

—¡Mi cumpleaños es en septiembre! —exclamó Hermione inmediatamente. ¿Había sonado demasiado ansiosa? Parece que sí, porque Ryddle soltó una carcajada.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. Ahora es mi turno -4: ¿Por qué narices he accedido a jugar a ésto?

—Eso te lo tendrías que preguntar a ti mismo. ¿Seguro que quieres malgastar así una pregunta.

—Muy bien, -4: ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que hiciste magia?

—¿La primera vez? Que yo sepa fue cuando tenía seis años. Mis padres son dentistas, ¿sabes? Y tras una revisión vieron que me había salido una caries, de modo que decidieron que no comería dulces en una buena temporada. Esa noche había filetes de hígado para cenar y no me gustaban nada. Estaba tan enfadada porque, no sólo no podía comer dulces, sino que además me dieron aquella cena tan espantosa que el filete se convirtió en un filete de chocolate. Al principio no me di cuenta de que había hecho magia, pensaba que mis padres me habrían dado el cambiazo para gastarme una broma. Sin embargo la prohibición de tomar azúcar continuó, de modo que cuando supe que era una bruja deduje que aquello tenía que haber sido magia.

Levantó la vista y la posó en Ryddle sólo para darse cuenta de que se estaba aguantando la risa. Frunció el ceño fingiendo molestia y le preguntó.

—¿Qué pasa? No me pueden gustar todas las comidas.

—Luego dices que la monada era yo. Lo tuyo suena mucho más adorable que un niño estoico que no llora.

—¿Acabas de insinuar que soy adorable? —lo acusó ella medio en broma.

—Calla y pregunta —se defendió Ryddle con un leve tono rosado en las mejillas. ¿Acababa de sonrojarse o era sólo la vergüenza?

—¿Cuál es tu película favorita? —preguntó casi sin pensar.

—¿Cómo? —respondió el moreno confundido.

—Olvídalo —rectificó inmediatamente. Sabía que el cine ya estaba extendido en la época de Ryddle, pero acababa de caer en la cuenta de que probablemente no fuera accesible a todas las clases sociales. Y dudaba que en el orfanato pudieran permitirse llevar a todos los niños.

—Sé lo que es una película —dijo Ryddle molesto, creyendo que la castaña había retirado la pregunta al considerar que él no sabía de qué estaba hablando—. Lo que no entiendo es que desperdicies una pregunta en eso. Ya deberías de haberte dado cuenta de que no tenía el poder adquisitivo como para ir al cine siempre que me apeteciese. Sin embargo, sí que fui una vez. En el orfanato nos llevaban de excursión una vez al año; al campo, a la playa... En el año 1938 (pocos meses antes de enterarme de que era un mago) esa excursión fue al cine. Normalmente era en verano, pero aquel año se hizo a finales de invierno para ver una película que habían estrenado.

—¿Qué película? —preguntó Hermione con curiosidad. Ryddle pareció algo avergonzado antes de responder.

—_"Blancanieves y los siete enanitos"_... —dijo aquello tan bajito que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para oírlo. Hermione inmediatamente soltó una carcajada—. ¡No te rías! ¡Eramos un grupo de críos! ¡¿Qué pensabas que iban a llevarnos a ver?!

—Lo siento... es que de todas las películas que hay en el mundo... pensar que sólo has visto esa... —logró decir entre risas.

—¿Quién ha dicho que sólo he visto esa? —Hermione lo miró extrañada al oír eso—. He dicho que fui al cine una vez. Sin embargo, conseguí ver otra más de tapadillo. No me mires así, Granger, no tenía más opción que colarme. ¿Recuerdas lo que te acabo de contar sobre los bombardeos? —Esperó a que la castaña asintiera antes de proseguir—. Bien, adivina qué película se estrenó en diciembre de ese mismo año.

—No lo sé Ryddle. Supongo que una en blanco y negro. —Ante la evidente confusión en el rostro de Ryddle añadió—. Ahora se hacen a color, igual que las fotos. A lo que iba: No puedo saber cuál de todas las películas en blanco y negro que he visto es la que se estrenó ese año.

—Que aburrida eres. Fue _"El Gran Dictador"_ de Charlie Chaplin.

—No.

—Sí. Con todo lo qué estaba pasando _tenía_ que verla. Créeme, si hubieras visto como quedó Londres cuando volví en el verano de 1441 habrías hecho lo mismo. Como la película ya llevaba unos meses en el cine, mucha gente la había visto. De modo que no fue muy difícil colarme en una reposición.

—¿De modo que esa es tu película favorita? —concluyó Hermione.

—Sólo he visto dos, no tengo mucho donde elegir.

—¿Te gustó al menos? —volvió a preguntar la castaña. Ella la había visto hacía un par de años con su padre, que era aficionado al cine clásico, y le había gustado bastante.

—No estuvo mal. Dejando a un lado que la comedia no es lo mío, es una crítica bastante decente a Hitler.

—Chaplin fue muy valiente al hacer esa película en mitad de la guerra. ¿Sabes que en Alemania estaba prohibida? Aún así el propio Hitler la vio dos veces.

—Chaplin se comportó como un verdadero Gryffindor —bromeó Ryddle con una sonrisa que Hermione le devolvió—. Mi turno, -5: ¿Qué te...?

Su pregunta fue interrumpida por el ruido de la puerta al abrirse tras ellos. Ambos se giraron para ver a Ginny, que por primera vez no puso mala cara al ver al moreno.

—Buenas. ¿Cómo es que no habéis ido al salón? Os habéis perdido como Ron le daba una paliza al ajedrez mágico a Harry, Sirius y Lupin seguidos.

—¿El pecoso sabe jugar al ajedrez? —Preguntó Ryddle extrañado.

—Sí, y es bastante bueno. A mí siempre me gana —admitió Hermione. Lo cierto es que la habilidad de Ron con el ajedrez era algo de lo que enorgullecerse.

—Interesante, tendré que comprobarlo —dijo Ryddle pensativo. Entonces se volvió hacia Ginny—. Por cierto, Calabaza, ¿a qué se debe que hoy no seas una borde conmigo? ¿Se te ha pegado el espíritu navideño?

—Más bien diría que se te ha pegado a ti. Sé lo que le dijiste a mi madre esta mañana, estaba escuchando desde la parte superior de las escaleras. Gracias.

Hermione pensó que el mundo debía de haberse vuelto loco: ¿Ginny Weasley dando las gracias a Tom Ryddle? ¿Qué sería lo siguiente, un Draco Malfoy bailarina? Volvió a posar la mirada en el jersey nuevo de Ryddle y tuvo la sensación de que eso tenía algo que ver.

—¿Ahora me espías Weasley? —la acusó el joven medio en serio, medio en broma.

—Sólo quería comprobar si ésto funciona —dijo la pelirroja acercándose su baúl y sacando un par de orejas extensibles de las que habían hecho Fred y George. La mirada que intercambió con el moreno la hizo sospechar que se había perdido algo. Sin embargo ese cruce de miradas se rompió y Ginny volvió a guardar las orejas en el baúl—. Ahora si nos disculpas, Ryddle, me gustaría ir a dormir.

—Duerme sin problemas, Weasley. No me molestas —respondió Ryddle fingiendo no darse cuenta de que lo estaban echando.

—En serio, Ryddle. Buenas noches —dijo Ginny, esta vez mucho más seria.

—Ryddle, ya seguiremos otro día, ¿de acuerdo? Ha sido... interesante hablar contigo —intervino Hermione levantándose y haciendo señas al moreno para que se dirigiera a la puerta —. Buenas noches

—Buenas noches —se limitó a decir Ryddle mientras salía y cerraba tras él.

Apenas se hubo marchado, Hermione se giró y vio como Ginny le dirigía una mirada inquisitiva. Decidió ignorarla y fue hasta el armario para sacar el pijama. Se lo estaba poniendo cuando la pelirroja dijo por fin.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí, tranquila. Si se comporta, las conversaciones con él son oro puro, sabe muchísimas cosas.

—Deduzco que hoy se ha comportado —añadió mientras se trenzaba su larga cabellera pelirroja.

—Deduces bien. Ojalá fuese así siempre —concluyó Hermione con un suspiro mientras apagaba la luz y se metía en la cama.

No había esperado sacar tanto de aquel juego y eso que sólo había formulado cuatro preguntas. Jamás se le habría ocurrido que llegaría el día en que Ryddle le contaría tantas cosas. Se quedó dormida pensando en cómo usar las dieciséis que le quedaban. Si quería conocerlo mejor, tendría que aprovecharlas bien.

* * *

**NdA2: No sé que me ha dado en este capítulo con los sentimentalismos, espero que la escena con Molly no haya quedado demasiado ñoña. Tan sólo quería aprovechar la ocasión para hacerle ver a Tom lo que sería tener una madre. Me parece que el concepto "madre" es muy importante en la saga de Rowling.**

**No preguntéis de dónde han salido las clases de Filosofía, Historia e Historia del Cine. Por cierto, malditos sean los bombardeos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, no sabéis lo que me ha costado encontrar las fechas exactas. Con lo fácil que ha sido mirar en imdb las fechas de estreno de las películas... Pero en fin, esas charlas nos dejan ver los conocimientos que tienen Tom y Hermione sobre diversos temas. Creo que un debate entre esos dos sería fascinante. Por cierto, a mí me regala alguien _"Crítica de la Razón Pura"_ y se lo tiro a la cabeza, no puedo con Kant.**

**Harry ha tenido su segundo PoV! Espero haberle hecho justicia, temo haberlo dejado como un tonto... Aunque en los libros me da la sensación de que no se entera de muchas cosas. Por cierto, que tenga tan pocos PoVs se debe a una razón muy sencilla: la historia canon está narrada desde su punto de vista, así que no tendría sentido hacer lo mismo aquí. Por eso me centro en otros personajes.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo navideño en julio? A mí me ha dado la impresión de que es un descanso más que otra cosa. **

**Un saludo! **


	13. Chapter 13: Canto de Sirenas

**NdA: Buenas a todos! Aquí estoy, como siempre con un nuevo capítulo. Lamento decir que es mucho más corto de lo habitual, sólo 5.461 palabras de texto. Una lástima que el capítulo 13 (número que me encanta) haya quedado tan mediocre. El motivo es simple, más en esta época: estoy de vacaciones. Pero no vacaciones en plan "No tengo ganas de escribir", sino vacaciones tipo "Vámonos a un lugar aislado sin internet". Así que aquí estoy, tirando de los megas del móvil para poder conectar el portátil unos minutos y actualizar.¿Y por qué no hago un capítulo largo y cuando termine me conecto y lo subo? Porque soy idiota. A decir verdad, es lo que tenía pensado, pero soy tan inteligente que me he dejado mi ejemplar de la Orden del Fénix en casa. No parecerá importante, pero siempre lo consulto para saber qué hacen los personajes o qué sucede en la línea canon y sin él corro el riesgo de desviarme demasiado. De modo que parte de lo que tenía pensado para este capítulo pasará al siguiente (que también me pillará de viaje) junto a la primera parte de lo que tenía adelantado originalmente para él. De verdad, lo siento muchísimo, ¡prometo compensarlo!**

**Mil gracias a TsukihimePrincess, VictoryReed, PelusitaBlack93, Aysa, susan-black7, TenshiMarie-chan, Jackie Sly, Aome-Hime, Skorm, YUKINICKY1, Duhkha, Damae, Lity y Daenerys Black por sus reviews.**

**-TsukihimePrincess: Si te digo que en el musical Draco _es_ (bueno, intenta) ser bailarina porque su padre lo es y quiere imitarlo... ¿volverás a pasar la noche en vela? XD**

**-VictoryReed: Ay, el filosirraptor siempre me ha hecho mucho gracia y nunca me había dado por buscar de dónde había salido, gracias! Se agradece el aprecio por la investigación (la intención de regalarme un libro de Kant no. Eso no se agradece ò3ó). Y si, la libertad es muyyyyyyyy bbonita.**

**\- susan-black7: Me haces sentir poderosa muajajaja. Si terminas publicando sobre la Filosofía Ryddleiana igual Tom aparece por tu casa para exigirte que le pagues derechos de autor, quien sabe?**  
**Sobre lo de que Hermione fue petrificada... la verdad es que me lo estoy reservando. Si te fijas, a Tom no le han contado nada de lo que pasó en el 2º libro, sólo que fue el diario a través de Ginny.**

**-Jackie Sly: Suelo actualizar cada dos sábados o sábado si y sábado no, si lo prefieres. Aunque es una costumbre más que una norma y es posible que a veces no se cumpla.**

**-Skorm: Hi Skorm! :D [Espero que eso cuente como dedicatoria, no se me ocurre que más decir. No hablo portugués, lo siento ;-; (Es portugués, verdad?) / I hope that counts, I don't know what else can I say. I don't speak portuguese, sorry (It is portuguese, right?)]**

**\- 1: Si te pareció que al último le faltaba una parte, con este me vas a matar...**

**-Duhkha: Te pareció Gryffindor? A mí me parece un comportamiento más Ravenclaw (usar una fuente filosófica o de cualquier rama del conocimiento para explicar algo) o Slytherin (buscar un argumento que sirva precisamente para justificar sus actos y utilizarlo a su conveniencia)**

**-Damae: Tengo la teoría de que sólo dejas review en los capítulos pares XD Si a eso le sumamos que hoy el groso del capítulo lo ocupa Ginny y que no te cae muy bien... Respondiendo un poco por encima a los dos reviews: A mí Fay y Sally-Anne me tienen enamorada porque puedo hacer con ellas lo que quiera, solo tengo una base previa muy pequeña que me permite llevarlas por dónde quiera. Me alegra mucho que te gusten los personajes en general, al igual que sus relaciones. LA de Tom-Harry me está resultando especialmente difícil de llevar. Yo personalmente no shippeo el TomxGinny, pero me temo que la relación aquí va a ir evolucionando y ya depende de cada uno si los shippea o no (Aunque la historia va a seguir siendo TomxHermione, tranquila)**

* * *

_Ginny_

_—Ha tardado mucho en actuar.—_ Pensó Ginny mientras se detenía en el rellano del segundo piso para comprobar que no había moros en la costa. Habían pasado dos días desde que le dejara ver a Ryddle que había conseguido lo que éste pidió y hasta aquella noche no había cruzado palabra con ella. No cruzado realmente, sólo había sido una pequeña nota puesta disimuladamente en el bolsillo de su sudadera.

Tras una nueva visita a San Mungo para ver a su padre, todos habían vuelto a Grimmauld Place hambrientos. Apenas terminaron de ducharse se colocaron al rededor de la mesa de la cocina deleitándose con el aroma del guiso. A nadie pareció sorprenderle que Tom Ryddle se sentara a su lado. A nadie excepto a ella. Todos parecían haberse acostumbrado a su presencia, incluso su madre empezaba a tratarlo como a uno más y en todas las comidas le preguntaba si quería repetir, a lo que el moreno siempre se negaba. Pero ella seguía sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si su mera presencia había avivado el recuerdo de aquel rostro que tanto quería olvidar. ¿Cómo relajarse si desde que había aparecido sus pesadillas habían vuelto a ella, cada vez más frecuentes? Y por ello no había podido evitar pasar la cena en tensión.

Casi no pudo disimular el susto que se llevó al recibir un golpecito en el costado. Y no quería ni imaginarse la cara de espanto que tuvo que poner en el momento en que vio que era Ryddle. Pero el lugar de hablarle como habría hecho una persona normal, le metió una notita en el bolsillo de la sudadera de forma tan sutil que, de no haber llamado él previamente su atención, ni ella misma habría notado. Era la esquina arrancada de un trozo de pergamino, en ella se podía leer en una bonita caligrafía:

_"A las 24:00 en la habitación del hipogrifo."_

No había escrito nada más, pero esas siete palabras y números bastaron para hacer que la recorriera un escalofrío: Conocía esa letra, la había estado viendo todos los días durante todo un curso. No importa los años que pasasen, la reconocería en cualquier parte. Nunca había visto nada escrito por Ryddle, así que ni lo había pensado, pero estaba claro que tendría la misma letra que Tom... ¡que el diario!, se corrigió mentalmente. Después de todo; eran la misma persona. Odiaba tener que admitir que a veces, sólo a veces, echaba de menos aquel diario. Aquel Tom parecía estar siempre ahí cuando lo necesitaba, la animaba cuando estaba decaída, le daba buenos consejos, incluso había llegado a ayudarla con sus deberes. Era difícil no acordarse de él cuando tenía un bajón emocional. Deseaba que alguien volviese a escucharla así. Alguien que en realidad no estuviese intentando matarla.

Finalmente llegó al último piso sin incidentes. Era la primera vez que subía hasta allí arriba; había evitado el lugar a toda costa al saber que Ryddle estaba instalado allí. Por suerte para ella, había escuchado varias veces hablar de la habitación de Buckbeak, por lo que no tuvo problemas para encontrarla. Cuanto más se acercaba al final del pasillo más dudas tenía. ¿Seguro que era buena idea encontrarse a solas con Tom Ryddle a las tantas de la noche? Aunque seguían en el cuartel de la Orden, ¿qué podía hacerle estando allí? Antes de que su propia mente volviera a rebatirla abrió la puerta de golpe. Mejor acabar con todo eso rápido en vez de seguir dándole más vueltas.

La recibió una envolvente oscuridad. Ginny dio un paso al frente con decisión y entrecerró los ojos intentando distinguir algo. En seguida sus ojos se acostumbraron y fue capaz de ver los objetos que tenía al frente: Una cama de matrimonio adoselada, un tocador, un diván, en la esquina había un enorme bulto que seguramente sería Buckbeak.

—¿Ryddle? —dijo para llamarlo mientras se adentraba más en la habitación.

—Hola, Ginevra —susurró muy lentamente una voz aterciopelada. Seguidamente escucho el ruido de la puerta al cerrase y se giró bruscamente.

Tras ella se encontraba Ryddle, que había escondido tras la puerta para que no lo viera al entrar. Llevaba puesta su túnica de Hogwarts, aunque sin la corbata que lo identificaba como Gryffindor y una bufanda verde que colgaba de sus hombros tapaba el escudo del pecho. Bajo la túnica se había puesto un jersey también verde. Notó como la atravesaba con sus oscuros ojos mientras que, muy despacio, daba un paso hacia ella.

Todos sus pesadillas se hicieron reales en aquel instante, pues frente a ella se encontraba la fuente de todos sus miedos. Quiso gritar, pero la voz no le salió de la garganta. Por un segundo pensó que el joven le había lanzado un hechizo silenciador, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que no era así. Empezó a retroceder al mismo tiempo que Ryddle avanzaba hacia ella. Cuando el joven entró en el espacio iluminado por la luz de la luna pudo fijarse más en sus rasgos, no podía negar que era atractivo, pero aquello no lo hacía menos aterrador. De repente Ryddle se detuvo y su labio inferior empezó a temblar, Ginny se quedo observándolo hasta que...

—¡HAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Qué cara has puesto! —La sonora carcajada de Ryddle la sacó de su trance. La pelirroja parpadeó varias veces y dejó de contener la respiración—. ¡No me cansaría de ver esa cara nunca! ¡Ponla otra vez!

Ginny notó como la ira se apoderaba de ella, notaba como el calor le iba subiendo al rostro, de seguro estaba tan roja como su pelo.

—¿PERO DE QUÉ NARICES VAS? —Le gritó enfurecida mientras se abalanzaba sobre él dispuesta a darle un buen puñetazo. El moreno estaba tan ocupado riéndose que había bajado la guardia, lo que le permitió acertarle de lleno en el pómulo.

—¡AHHH! ¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¿No sabes aceptar una broma? —exclamó Ryddle indignado mientras se sujetaba la dolorida mejilla.

—¡¿A esa mierda la llamas tú "broma"?! —contestó mientras alzaba el puño dispuesta a darle otro buen golpe. Pero esta vez el otro joven estaba atento y no lo consiguió.

—Oh, vamos. Peores cosas se han visto en April's Fool —se defendió Ryddle mientras se frotaba el lugar donde le había pegado, que ya se empezaba a enrojecer.

—Estamos en diciembre.

—Quizás implante un nuevo día de los Inocentes. Ya son más de las doce, por lo que es... 28. ¿Qué te parece el 28 de diciembre como nuevo Día de los Inocentes? —reflexionó con un tono tan serio que casi parecía estar hablando en serio.

—Ryddle, no tiene ni puta gracia —escupió con todo el odio que pudo.

—Cuida tu lenguaje, Calabaza —la reprimió Ryddle dándole un golpecito con el índice en la frente. Ella lo aparto de un manotazo.

—No me des lecciones y dime a qué ha venido eso realmente.

—De acuerdo, lo confieso: Quería comprobar una cosa—admitió el moreno encogiéndose de hombros y pasando de largo para ir a recostarse en la cama.

—¿Comprobar...? ¡¿Me has dado un susto de muerte sólo para comprobar una cosa?! —preguntó mientras lo seguía con la mirada, sin fiarse en absoluto de él.

—Él te llamaba así, ¿verdad? —dijo el joven mientras daba unas palmaditas al espacio contiguo de la cama. ¡Ja! Como si ella fuese a sentarse a su lado. Ginny tragó saliva al oír aquello, pero no respondió. Ryddle pensó que necesitaba elaborar un poco más la pregunta y añadió—. Mi "yo" del diario. Conociéndome es probable que te llamara Ginevra.

—¡¿Quién te ha dicho eso?! —exigió la pelirroja alterada. Lo último que quería era que Ryddle se enterara de aquello, no quería que supiera toda la influencia que tenía sobre ella.

—Eso no importa. Y haz el favor de sentarte, te tiemblan las piernas y si dejas de tenerte en pie no pienso ayudar a que te levantes del suelo.

Ginny obedeció a regañadientes porque sabía que tenía razón, estaba temblando como un flan. Tomó asiento a los pies de la cama apoyando la espalda en uno de los postes, lo que la hacía poder ver a Ryddle de frente.

—Al grano, Ryddle: Dime qué pretendías hacer en la Cámara y te doy esto —propuso sacando las orejas extensibles del bolsillo de la bata.

—¿Tanta prisa tienes, Ginevra? —preguntó el moreno arqueando una ceja.

—¡No me llames así!

—¿Por qué no? ¿No es ese tu nombre? —La pregunta de Ryddle fue más una afirmación que otra cosa.

—Por esa regla de tres yo también debería llamarte a ti por tu nombre. Y seguro que eso no te gusta —respondió Ginny desafiante.

—Oh, al contrario: Adelante. Llámame por mi nombre. Vamos —El moreno acompañó su desafío con un leve gesto de cabeza. Un gesto que decía claramente "¿A que no te atreves?" Y lo peor es que tenía razón, aquel nombre había pasado a estar maldito para ella. No era el mismo miedo que le producía el nombre de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, pero casi. Al ver que no abría la boca, Ryddle llegó a una simple conclusión—. Lo sabía: No eres capaz.

—¡No es eso! —exclamó mientras cerraba fuertemente los puños. En parte para que no se notase que le temblaban y en parte por las ganas que tenía de darle otro puñetazo.

—¿A no? ¿Y por qué no lo dices, entonces? Sólo son tres estúpidas letras, no es tan difícil.

La pelirroja no contestó, en su lugar decidió centrarse en otra cosa y observó la habitación más detenidamente. Ahora que sus ojos de habían acostumbrado totalmente a la oscuridad se percató de más detalles. En un rincón alejado había un enorme arcón, a su derecha una estantería vacía salvo por un jarrón bastante feo. Giró la cabeza y vio como Buckbeak se había girado hacía ellos y les miraba con ojos brillantes que resaltaban entra su suave plumaje.

—Estoy empezando a tener una incómoda sensación de déjà vu. —Escuchó decir a Ryddle, por lo que se volvió nuevamente hacia él. ¿A qué se refería con eso?— A ver Calabaza, piensa en ésto: Toda la comunidad mágica tiene ya un nombre ante el que estremecerse. ¿No te parece injusto que tú tengas dos?

—¿Puedo saber por qué estamos hablando de eso? Creí que querrías acabar con este encuentro lo más rápido posible.

—Sí, eso habría sido lo normal en mí... Pero no nos desviemos del tema, después de todo, es algo que nos compete a los dos. Dime una cosa, Ginevra ¿tanto me temes?

—¿Qué? —repuso sorprendida porque la respuesta, aunque no le gustara, era evidente.

—Que si tanto me temes —repitió Ryddle resoplando—. La verdad, no creo que sea para tanto, hay cosas mucho peores en el mundo. No es como si me hubiese convertido en tu boggart.

Ginny sintió como volvía a ponerse en tensión, pero creía no haber demostrado ninguna otra reacción. Claramente se equivocaba porque el moreno inmediatamente se inclinó con una expresión de incredulidad.

—Dime que no, Weasley. Dime que no soy tu boggart. —Ante el silencio de la pelirroja, el joven flexionó una pierna hacia sí mismo, apoyó lo brazos en la rodilla y escondió el rostro entre ellos. Por un segundo Ginny pensó que se iba a reír.

—No es gracioso, Ryddle —le advirtió ella antes de que el joven dijese algo más.

—En ningún momento dije que lo fuera —contestó Ryddle alzando levemente la cabeza y haciendo que sus ojos quedaran visibles. Ginny juraría que lo escuchó suspirar antes de decir—. Háblame del diario.

—Estás loco si piensas que voy a contarte todo lo que quieras saber —dijo Ginny con un resoplido.

—¿Ni siquiera si te lo pido por favor? —volvió a pedirle el moreno, con una mirada que de seguro hacía que muchas personas fuesen incapaces negarle nada.

—¿Y qué saco yo a cambio?

—Merlín, ¿ésto es lo que sentís cuando yo os pido algo a cambio de cualquier cosas? Que desagradable es —comentó Ryddle enderezándose y poniendo una mano sobre su corazón y haciendo gesto dolorido—. ¿Cómo lo soportáis?

—¿Qué. Saco. Yo. A. Cambio? —repitió ella muy lentamente ignorando el comentario del moreno. Si le molestaba que le pagasen con su propia moneda: mejor.

—¿Superar el trauma te parece suficiente? —el moreno volvió a tomar la misma posición que antes pero apoyando la barbilla sobre sus brazos. Su rostro volvió a recuperar toda la seriedad en un instante.

—¿De que trauma me hablas? —preguntó la joven esperando que no se refiriera a lo que ella creía.

—Oh, vamos. Por todo lo que he visto hasta ahora es más que evidente que lo del diario te dejó traumatizada, tú misma me lo acabas de confirmar. —Ginny abrió los ojos como platos al oír a Ryddle decir eso—. Lo que te estoy ofreciendo es mi ayuda para superar eso: No más miedo, no más pesadillas...

—¿Cómo sabes que tengo pesadillas? —se le escapó antes de poder contenerse.

—Viviste una experiencia cercana a la muerte que te dejó tocada y por si fuera poco el causante de aquella experiencia ha vuelto a la vida para atormentarte. Es más que evidente que tienes pesadillas —explicó Ryddle como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Ginny se sintió terriblemente abochornada y bajó la mirada.

—¿Cómo vas tú a ayudarme? No creo que seas la persona más indicada.

—Todo lo contrario, querida Calabaza. ¿Quién mejor que el fruto de tus miedos para ayudarte a superarlos?

—¿_Por qué_ quieres ayudarme? —No se fiaba de él ni un pelo. ¿Por qué iba a querer ayudarla si de seguro disfrutaba viéndola sufrir? Decidió molestarlo un poco diciendo—. No me digas que tienes remordimientos.

Ryddle se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado antes de responder. —Oh, por favor Weasley. No me hagas reír. Digamos que por placentero que me resulte, tu miedo hacia mí es algo que estoy dispuesto a sacrificar.

—¿Y tú que beneficio sacas? Me niego a creer que renuncies a... eso a cambio de que te cuente todo lo que pasó aquel año.

—Tu ayuda. Sí, has oído bien, no pongas esa cara. Quiero que me informes de todo lo que llegue a tus oídos y de todo lo que vean tus ojos, ya que a mí se me ocultan muchas cosas. Tendrás que hacer lo que te pida.

—Quieres que sea tu secuaz —especificó Ginny.

—Secuaz es una palabra muy fea. Di más bien... aliada —concluyó el moreno con una leve sonrisa que no terminaba de inspirar confianza.

Ginny se quedó callada unos minutos, sopesando los pros y los contras de la oferta. ¿Quería librarse de sus miedos, de sus traumas como decía él? Por supuesto que sí, era lo que más quería en ese momento a nivel personal. ¿Pero a qué precio? ¿Estaba realmente dispuesta a venderse así a Ryddle? Sus amigos seguramente lo considerarían una traición. Aunque por otro lado, eran ellos los que la habían traicionado a ella al empezar a llevarse bien con Ryddle.

—Veo que necesitas pensártelo. —La voz del moreno hizo que volviera la vista hacia él—. Me parece bien, tienes hasta Año Nuevo. Cuatro días completos deberían bastar, quédate las orejas hasta entonces.

Ginny se quedó con la boca abierta. Pensaba que Ryddle necesitaba las orejas extensibles, no entendía como podía aplazar el conseguirlas. Sin embargo, probablemente las quería para utilizarlas en Hogwarts de modo que le daba igual en que momento se las diera con tal de tenerlas antes de que empezaran las clases. En ese instante el moreno hizo ademán de levantarse.

—¡Espera! —exclamó ella antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de irse. Ryddle volvió a sentarse y la miró con curiosidad—. Antes de aceptar necesito más datos. ¿Cómo exactamente piensas ayudarme? ¿Qué tienes pensado? Porque no confió en ti lo más mínimo.

—Precisamente ahí es a dónde tenemos que llegar: a que confíes en mí —respondió Ryddle con un gesto de la mano—. Tranquila, no tengo pensado nada peligroso. Sólo nos reuniríamos de vez en cuando, sin que nadie se entere. Es muy importante que _nadie_ se entere de nuestro acuerdo. Aunque supongo que no pensabas contarlo de todas maneras. Piensa que sería como... ir al psicólogo. Tenemos hasta un diván —añadió señalando a su izquierda, donde se encontraba dicho mueble.

Ginny se mordió el labio contemplando lo que Ryddle le había dicho. No sonaba tan mal, pero no iba a ser tan tonta de volver a confiar en él ciegamente. De aceptar no tenía intención de decírselo a nadie, sería humillante. El problema es que eso la dejaba en la misma situación que en su primer año: Con un secreto que podría costarle la vida. Esta vez sería cuidadosa, buscaría una forma de avisar a los demás si le pasaba algo.

—Lo pensaré —dijo mientras dirigía una miraba cautelosa al joven mago. Acto seguido se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Weasley —escuchó decir a Ryddle a su espalda—. Una última pregunta: ¿Lo hechas de menos?

La pelirroja se giró para mirarlo sin comprender a qué se refería. Ryddle debió percibir la silenciosa pregunta porque se explicó.

—¿Echas de menos tener a alguien que te escuche? ¿Que te aconseje? ¿Que te entienda? ¿_Me_ echas de menos, Ginevra?

"Sí", quiso responderle. Porque era cierto, ¿no? Ella misma se lo había planteado aquella misma noche. Ignoró esa parte de ella que le decía que Ryddle no podría haber sabido qué había estado pensando y se centró en la pregunta. No era que lo echase de menos precisamente a él, sino más bien a lo que representaba. Cierto que ahora tenía a Michael, pero no era lo mismo.

Michael la escuchaba, sí, pero también quería siempre escuchar otra versión de lo que ella le contara: Michael esperaba hasta entonces para dar su opinión, para elegir de qué parte estaba. Tom, por el contrario, estaba de su lado pasara lo que pasara, no quería escuchar otras versiones, sólo la de ella. Su verdad era la única verdad que le importaba.

Michael la entendía, pero no como ella habría querido. A veces sentía que había cosas que no podía decirle, cosas a las que él no daría importancia. Le diría que eran una tontería y que no pensase en ello, pero ella se quedaría con la espinita clavada. Tom no haría eso. El Tom al que ella tanto había querido la habría entendido a la perfección, de una forma tan exacta que parecía estar dentro de su cabeza. Y aquello, lejos de aterrarla, le gustaba.

Tom era.. Tom había sido... un traidor —concluyó. Si bien Michael no era lo mismo él jamas la traicionaría, de eso estaba segura. Porque Michael la quería, cosa que Tom jamás había hecho.

—Puedes recuperarlo, Ginevra —dijo Ryddle con una voz suave y tan tentadora que Ginny se preguntó si realmente las sirenas de los cuentos muggles habían sido mujeres. Porque nunca había oído nada que le recordara tanto al canto de una sirena como las palabras que salían de la boca de aquel joven—. Tu confidente, tu diario secreto... como prefieras llamarlo. Y esta vez sin mentiras.

Ginny no pudo hacer más que apretar los puños y salir de allí a toda prisa.

* * *

_Tom_

La mañana del 31 de diciembre amaneció oscura y nublada. _—Que apropiado —_pensó Tom tras descorrer las cortinas de su dormitorio y abría la ventana para dejar entrar el frío aire invernal. Al contrario que la mayoría de los niños, nunca había esperado su cumpleaños con especial entusiasmo. Aquella vez era la excepción, o lo había sido hasta su accidentado "viaje". Cumplía 17 años, la edad que había deseado cumplir desde que se enteró de que era un mago: La mayoría de edad. Tener 17 años, ser un adulto, le habría permitido muchas cosas: Desde poder hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts a poder abandonar por fin el orfanato. Pero nada de eso importaba ya.

Sacó ropa limpia del interior del armario, un pantalón negro y un camiseta de manga larga de color crema, y se dirigió hacía el baño. Al fondo del pasillo vio al licántropo, que miraba fijamente la puerta de la habitación del hipogrifo, como si dudase entre entrar o no. Tom supuso que Black había vuelto a encerrarse dentro. Llevaba un par de días muy huraño, según Granger porque no quería volver a quedarse solo. Decidió ignorarlos como si no hubiera visto nada.

Media hora después volvía a su cuarto, completamente limpio y relajado, mientras se secaba un lateral de la cabeza con la toalla de algodón que colgaba de sus hombros. Tan pronto como atravesó el umbral de la puerta pasó de tranquilo a estupefacto.

—¿Qué demon...? —dijo en voz alta al ver una imponente lechuza descansando en el respaldo de su silla. El animal giró el cuello 180º al oírlo hablar y lo observó con sus ambarinos ojos.

Tom cerró la puerta de golpe y se dirigió hacia el ave, que seguía observándolo. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que llevaba un paquete y su estupefacción se convirtió en confusión. Apenas lo había cogido cuando la lechuza volvió a emprender el vuelo y salió por la ventana. El moreno se apresuró a cerrarla, no sea que apareciesen más sorpresas inesperadas, antes de centrar su atención en la caja que tenía entre las manos. Era grande y ancha de forma cuadrangular, hecha de cartón, no era muy alta,aunque lo que había dentro pesaba (probablemente por eso la transportaba una lechuza tan grande).

_"Otro libro?"_ —pensó Tom mientras se dirigía a la cama y la abría. Pero enseguida vio que se equivocaba: En su interior había otra caja, esta vez de madera oscura ¿de ébano?, muy labrada. Todos los laterales estaban cubiertos por ricos relieves dorados que se enredaban y retorcían, al principio pensó que eran enredaderas con multitud de pequeñas hojas. Tal vez fuese así, pero dentro de cada hojita había grabada una runa. Reconoció algunas: Arena, memoria, tiempo, agua, muerte, eternidad... Las enredaderas ascendían hacia la tapa, creando círculo cercano a los bordes y dejando el centro completamente vacío.

Tom la observó con curiosidad por todos sus ángulos, nunca había visto nada parecido. Echó un nuevo vistazo al interior de la caja de cartón, donde vio una nota y una pequeña llave en las que no había reparado hasta entonces. Dejó la caja a un lado y cogió el pequeño trozo de pergamino, al desdoblarlo leyó:

_"Tan joven y a la vez tan viejo. _

_Has visto y vivido cosas que no deberían caer en el olvido._

_Espero que este regalo te ayude a descubrir quién eres en realidad, Tom Ryddle."_

El moreno leyó la nota tres veces, pero seguía sin entender a qué se refería. No entendía ninguna de las tres frases por más vueltas que le diera. Finalmente, optó por dejar la nota a un lado y decidió ver qué contenía la caja. En el centro había una pequeña cerradura, de modo que tomó la llave, que mediría unos tres centímetros como mucho, y probó. La cerradura brilló por un instante antes de que se oyera un pequeño clic. Tom se apresuró a abrir la tapa para llevarse una ligera decepción con el contenido que le esperaba.

En el interior de la caja estaba dividido en cuadrículas, también de madera, y en el interior de cada una había un vial de cristal. Extrajo uno de la primera hilera y lo observó con atención, era muy bonito, eso no lo podía negar. El cristal había sido soplado con maestría, haciendo que se retorciera y adquiriera una forma bella y sinuosa, incluso el tapón era de cristal. Lo dejó en su sitio y tomó el siguiente, que tenía forma bulbosa.

Tras ver atentamente cuatro se cansó. Todos los viales tenían formas diferentes, pero eso no le llamaba la atención. Tampoco le importaba que cada tapón tuviese la forma de una hoja diferente. Ni que el interior de la tapa y el fondo de la caja estuviesen forrados con un suave terciopelo. ¿Para qué quería él más viales? Ya tenía más que suficientes para usar en clase de pociones. Aparte de que sospechaba que si le entregaba a Snape una muestra en un vial tan elaborado, en lugar de en los estándar del colegio, lo acusaría de querer llamar la atención y lo suspendería.

Dejó la caja a un lado sin molestarse en cerrarla y se recostó un rato evitando pensar en que acababa de hacer la cama y ya la iba a arrugar. ¿Se suponía que eso era un regalo de cumpleaños? Pues vaya mierda de regalo. Aunque la pregunta más importante no era ¿qué? sino ¿quién? ¿Quién podría haberle hecho un regalo? Enseguida pensó en Granger, después de todo ella fue la única que le hizo un regalo por Navidad. Estuvo a punto de levantarse e ir a exigirle explicaciones, pero respiró hondo y lo pensó con más calma. La castaña no tenía ni idea de cuándo era su cumpleaños, no podía haber sido ella. Ni ella ni nadie, en realidad, porque no recordaba haber dicho nunca qué día era. ¿Quién podía saberlo? Los otros alumnos estaban descartados. Quizás alguien de la Orden... ¿Black? ¿Lupin? Después de todo, era un dato que debía aparecer en su partida de nacimiento falsa. No... La sola idea de imaginarse a uno de esos dos haciéndole un regalo de cumpleaños le daba risa. Pero, ¿quién había sido, entonces? El rugido de su estómago lo sacó de sus pensamientos y, sin darle más vueltas, bajó a desayunar.

El ambiente en la cocina estaba muy animado, aunque sólo hacía una semana de la cena de Nochebuena y ya estaban preparando otra. La verdad, a él le parecía un desperdicio hacer dos cenas así de copiosas tan seguidas, pero ellos sabrían. En cuanto hizo un comentario al respecto le dijeron que era para despedir el año como se merecía. Despedir el año, el día en que el año moría para dar paso a otro... En ese momento pensó en como la muerte había rodeado su vida hasta para eso: Él había nacido de la muerte de su madre, mientras moría el año. Morir para nacer. Y nacer para morir. Pues, al igual que el nuevo año, él también moriría algún día. Aquel pensamiento lo aterraba más que ninguna otra cosa. ¿Qué sería de él cuando la muerte lo reclamase como suyo? No... había decidido hacía mucho tiempo que la derrotaría. Jamás sucumbiría a la muerte como había hecho su madre, o como hacían los años, al llegar el 31 de diciembre.

El ruido de sillas arrastrándose a su alrededor lo hizo salir de su trance y se dio cuenta de que había pasado tanto tiempo absorto que se le había enfriado el café. Al levantar la vista vio como los demás abandonaban las cocina, Granger lo despidió con la mano antes de subir por la escalera y él le devolvió el saludo con un gesto de percatarse de que lo habían dejado solo con la señora Weasley una idea apareció en su cabeza. Había tenido su primer regalo de Navidad, su primer regalo de cumpleaños, ¿por qué no...? Decidiendo que no perdía nada por intentarlo se levantó y se acercó despacio a la regordeta bruja.

—Disculpe, señora Weasley —dijo con educación, haciendo que ella dejase de amasar la masa de las galletas y lo mirase.

—¿Qué sucede, Tom? —preguntó extrañada. Desde lo sucedido en Navidad no sólo lo llamaba por su nombre, sino que lo trataba con el mismo cariño que a sus hijos y a los demás.

—Tengo algo que pedirle. Sé que puede sonar egoísta y entenderé si está demasiado ocupada.

—No te andes con rodeos, querido, y ve al grano —lo interrumpió la señora Weasley, acostumbrada a que sus hijos se fueran por las ramas cuando se trataba de pedirle algo.

—Me preguntaba si podría hacerme una tarta —concluyó Tom de golpe. Ya está, ya lo había dicho. Ahora sólo podía espera que la bruja aceptara.

—Claro, no te preocupes. Pensaba hacer una tarta para la cena —respondió animadamente la mujer pelirroja.

—No, no me refería a eso. Quería decir... para mí. No me siento muy cómodo con tantas celebraciones y preferiría estar a solas en mi cuarto —se explicó Tom omitiendo_ por qué_ quería precisamente eso en lugar de cualquier otro alimento

—No te gustan las celebraciones pero sí la comida, ¿me equivoco? —comentó la señora Weasley como si acabase de pillar a un niño haciendo una travesura y le estuviera siguiendo el juego—. No hay problema, si me ayudas a hacerla terminaremos enseguida.

¿Él? ¿Cocinando? Estuvo a punto de negarse, ¿dónde se había visto a un hombre cocinando? Aunque rápidamente se dio cuenta de que quizás no era tan raro, los tiempos habían cambiado. En los años 40 era una locura pedirle a un hombre que cocinase, o limpiase o hiciese cualquier "tarea de mujer", pero probablemente en los 90 era distinto. Recordaba haber oído decir a Granger que su madre no se dedicaba a cuidar la casa, sino que trabajaba al igual que su marido. ¿Significaba eso que se dividían las tareas del hogar entre los dos? ¿Era eso lo normal? Decidió preguntárselo después a Granger. Si alguna vez intentaba ganarse o manipular a alguien no quería meter la pata haciendo un comentario desfasado que lo hiciera quedar como un imbécil.

Al ver que la señora Weasley lo seguía mirando asintió rápidamente. La regordeta señora le pidió que sacase más harina y levadura de un armario mientras ella iba a por un nuevo bol. En cuanto puso la harina en la encimera la señora Weasley empezó a darle instrucciones de lo que tenía que hacer mientras volvía a su tarea previa de amasado.

Apenas una hora después Tom volvía a su habitación con una suculenta tarta de chocolate. Subió los escalones poco a poco para que la bandeja que tenía en las manos no se cayera. Al final había terminando haciendo la tarta él sólo, siguiendo paso a paso las instrucciones de la señora Weasley y lo más sorprendente es que hasta le había gustado la experiencia. Nunca pensó que fuese a gustarle cocinar y mucho menos que se le fuese a dar bien, aunque ahora que lo pensaba no era muy diferente a hacer pociones: sólo tenía que seguir unas instrucciones y ya está.

Cuando llegó a su dormitorio dejó la bandeja sobre el escritorio y se alejó dos pasos para contemplar su obra: Por fin tenía su propia tarta de cumpleaños. El haberla hecho él mismo hacía ese logro mucho más gratificante. Aspiró con fuerza y el aroma a dulce recién hecho le hizo la boca agua. Estuvo a punto de empezar a comérsela ya, pero la señora Weasley le había dicho que tenía que esperar media hora para que se enfriara y sólo accedió a dejarlo ir tras darle su palabra de que esperaría. No es que le importarse mucho romper esa promesa, pero si la bruja se lo había dicho sería por algo, de modo que se sentó en la silla y apoyó la barbilla en las palmas de la mano, dispuesto a esperar.

Habían pasado 25 minutos según su reloj cuando se agotó su paciencia y, usando el cuchillo que había subido, se cortó un buen pedazo. Se llevó el trozo a los labios y le dio un buen bocado. Estaba deliciosa, notó mientras masticaba lentamente, y eso que él no era muy dado al chocolate en sí. Decidió pasar el resto del día allí, comiendo y leyendo el libro que le había regalado Granger. No era la lectura más interesante del mundo, pero él no era de los que dejan un libro sin terminar. Los minutos se convirtieron en horas y la mañana pasó. A la hora del almuerzo se aburrió y decidió aprovechar que los demás estarían en la cocina para hacer algo... interesante.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras hasta el vestíbulo y en menos de diez segundos cerró la puerta de la habitación tras él.

Los ojos del gato de Granger lo observaban desde encima de la colcha de su ama. Tom le mantuvo la mirada y se agachó a poco más de un metro de distancia, estiró el brazo hacia él y le mostró el trocito de tarta que tenía en la palma. Atraído por el dulce el felino se acercó y, con un un rápido movimiento, Tom fue capaz de atraparlo.

—Te tengo, maldito bicho. Es hora de vengarme de ti —le dijo mientras intentaba que el gato no se le escapara.

El forcejeo de ambos continuó durante todo el trayecto de vuelta a su habitación, el gato chillaba, arañaba e incluso mordía. El camino nunca se le había hecho tan largo, pero por suerte, llegó a su dormitorio y, tras cerrar la puerta, soltó al gato de golpe. Podría haberlo llevado con magia, pero no quería que su primer hechizo como adulto fuese algo tan sencillo, quería que fuese algo más complejo. Con una sonrisa siniestra apuntó al felino con la varita y murmuró:

—_Imperio._

* * *

**NdA2: Me siento un poco cruel por cortar aquí, pero ya se sabe que los clifhangers son siempre necesarios. **

**Ginny, como no, es humana. Como humana tiene miedos, al igual que aspiraciones. Y cuando tenemos miedo, cometemos estupideces. Creo que la posibilidad de librarse de su mayor temor es demasiado tentadora. Y por otro lado, admitir que echa de menos a Tom, a quien ella creía que era Tom, le es demasiado doloroso.**

**Como muchos ya suponíais, no iba a dejar pasar de largo el cumpleaños de nuestro futuro mago tenebroso favorito. Y además ha conseguido su primera tarta, aplaudámosle! Ahora sólo necesita a alguien con quien compartirla, aunque ya sabemos que él no es muy dado a compartir.**

**Ya que la respuesta saldrá en el próximo capítulo, os lanzo una pregunta: Qué creéis que es el regalo de Tom? Tengo mucha curiosidad por saber qué pensáis. **  
**Creo que es bastante evidente quién se la ha enviado, pero también me gustaría saber vuestra opinión.**

**De nuevo disculparme por lo corto del capítulo. El próximo lo retomaremos justo dónde lo dejamos.**

**Saludos!**


	14. Chapter 14: Mneme

**NdA: Buenas! Siento mucho el retraso, de verdad! Ya que en el anterior capítulo Hermione sólo apreció de fondo, éste en su mayoría será un PoV suyo. Aviso: es un capítulo muy ñoño, no me peguéis.**  
**Como siempre mil gracias por los follows, favs y, por supuesto, a susan-black7, Damae, TenshiMarie-chan, TsukihimePrincess, PelusitaBlack93, Lity, VictoryReed, Anonimo (?), YUKINICKY1 y annimo (?) por sus reviews!**

**-Damae: Que maldad, rompiendo mi teoría. A mí tampoco me gustó nunca como se nos presenta a Ginny. Espero no liarla por intentar arreglarlo.**

**-TsukihimePrincess: Bueno, se siente algo mal por lo que le hizo a Ginny, aparte de que le conviene, principalmente porque le conviene. Sí, sé que es veneno para los gatos. Y Tom también, aunque le da igual XD Y yo? Traumarte? Naaaaah XD Dirección de tumblr: dietcokeandbunnyears. tumblr post/85841157610/when-creepy-people-grab-at-you-in-the-street Sólo te mando cosas bonitas como esa XD Ahora en serio, ya paro de molestar.**

**-VictoryReed: Lo corto ahí porque como diría Jack Sparrow "Soy cruel! Y malvado!" XD**

**-YUKINICKY1: No me lances un _Crucio_! D: Hoy tienes Hermione para rato, te lo aseguro ;-; Sobre lo que pasa con los mortífagos... no se me había ocurrido añadir nada sobre ellos, pero básicamente les pasa lo mismo que en el libro. Quizás a partir del siguiente libro meta algo de ellos, con todo eso de que está Draco metido en el asunto. Y con Dumby... básicamente sabe demasiado como para poner un PoV suyo.**

* * *

_Hermione_

Lo que antes era un acontecimiento casi habitual ahora se había convertido en algo que le causaba cierta inquietud: Ryddle no había bajado a almorzar. Tampoco lo había visto hacer acto de presencia para coger algo de la cocina. Intrigada, subió las escaleras preguntándose qué estaría tramando. Por supuesto, esta vez había sido más prudente y no llevaba nada que pudiera usarse como arma en una nueva guerra de comida; si el moreno tenía hambre que bajase él a por algo.

Debería haber llamado a la puerta. Habría sido lo más lógico. Después de todo, Ryddle podría haber estado desnudo, o cambiándose de ropa, o... cualquier otra cosa. Pero no lo hizo. Por una vez se olvidó de sus modales y abrió la puerta sin molestarse en anunciar su presencia y, a decir verdad, lo que se encontró dentro la dejó más patidifusa de lo que la habría dejado ver a Ryddle desnudo.

En el centro de la habitación se encontraba Crookshanks dando saltitos. Se apoyaba únicamente en las patas traseras e iba describiendo un círculo, como si estuviera... ¿bailando? Hermione tardó tanto en salir de su estupefacción que puso comprobar que por cada tres saltos que daba el gato hacia delante daba uno hacia atrás. Giró el rostro a la izquierda y comprobó que el otro ocupante de la habitación estaba sentado al borde de la cama sujetando algo con una mano y con una sonrisa en los labios. En la otra mano tenía su varita, con la que iba dirigiendo los movimientos de Crookshanks

—¡¿PERO QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?! —exclamó furiosa. Ryddle se volvió hacia ella haciendo un gesto brusco con la varita, deshaciendo el hechizo que había lanzado a su gato. El pobre animal cayó sobre sus cuatro patas y salió corriendo entre bufidos y maullidos, escabulléndose entre las piernas de Hermione antes de que tuviera tiempo de cogerlo.

—Ya lo has estropeado Granger —la culpó el moreno—. Con lo divertido que era.

—¿Qué, le estabas haciendo, a mi gato? —le preguntó respirando hondo para intentar calmarse.

—Nada malo. Sólo era una pequeña maldición, para no perder la costumbre. Además, ese bicho era muy desobediente.

—¿No le habrás lanzado la maldición _Imperius_ a mi gato? —dijo Hermione incrédula. Aunque no sabía por qué sonaba así. El comportamiento de Crookshanks le recordaba al de la araña a la que, el año anterior, el falso profesor Moody lanzó exactamente la misma maldición. Ryddle había mencionado que era una maldición, no un hechizo. Y no le extrañaría que el joven fuese ya un experto en las tres imperdonables.

—Sí —contestó tranquilamente el moreno antes de dar un bocado a lo que llevaba en su mano derecha. Parecía un bizcocho.

—¡SERÁS IMBÉCIL! —estalló la castaña abalanzándose sobre él y dándole un buen puñetazo en la nariz.

El moreno profirió un grito de dolor y dejó caer el bizcocho y la varita para llevarse las manos a la nariz. Hermione sintió una retorcida satisfacción al ver las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer del borde de sus ojos. El joven resoplaba y murmuraba, le pareció entender —Merlín— y también —¿Qué les ha dado a todos con los puñetazos?— Quiso preguntar a qué se refería, pero antes de que tuviera ocasión Ryddle volvió a coger su varita. Tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo, pero no fue lo bastante rápida, casi sin mirarla el moreno apuntó y realizó un complicado movimiento en el aire.

En un instante su cabeza empezó a doler terriblemente. Se llevó las manos a las sienes y se dejó caer al suelo.

—Ryddle, ¿qué me has hecho? Haz que pare —exigió con dientes apretados. El dolor era como tener migrañas, sólo que peor.

—Haré que pare cuando deje de dolerme a mí. Da gracias de que no fuera un _Cruciatus_ —respondió el moreno con el ceño fruncido. Había vuelto a presionarse la nariz con ambas manos, aunque en una seguía sujetando la varita.

Se quedó tirada en el suelo hasta que, fiel a su palabra, el moreno rompió el hechizo. No sabría decir cuanto tiempo había pasado ¿Diez minutos? El dolor se fue de repente, pero se notaba cansada y mareada, mientras lo miraba llena de rabia comenzó a masajearse el cuero cabelludo.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —le recriminó tras volver a ponerse en pie.

—Le has pegado a un mago tenebroso ¿Quién es la loca? —se defendió Ryddle.

—Le he pegado a un idiota que estaba maltratando a mi mascota. Es muy diferente.

—¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme idiota e imbécil en un intervalo de tiempo tan corto? —dijo el joven "mago tenebroso" ofendido.

—¿Cómo llamarías tú a alguien que rompe la prohibición del uso de la magia en menores de edad para semejante chorrada? —Hermione consideraba que aquello si que había sido una estupidez. Más aún para él que, en caso de ser expulsado, tendría que pasarse la vida encerrado en Grimmauld Place.

—Luego admites que lo que estaba haciendo no era tan grave —la cortó Ryddle con una sonrisa.

—¡No he terminado! Y me refería a que no es una situación de vida o muerte. Y por si eso no fuera poco has utilizado una de las maldiciones imperdonables.

—¿Imperdonables para quién? —preguntó el joven con una ceja levantada y tono juguetón.

—Ahora no, Ryddle. No me apetece oír una de tus charlas sobre moral retorcida.

Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros y hacerse a un lado de la cama, dejando un espacio libre junto a él y dando palmaditas sobre la colcha, invitándola a sentarse. Estuvo muy, muy, tentada de mandarlo a la mierda, pero estaba agotada y prefirió ceder. Tan pronto se hubo sentado, Ryddle puso la mano en la parte posterior de su cráneo y comenzó a moverla de manera circular, masajeándole la cabeza con las yemas de los dedos.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele? —preguntó casi con preocupación. Hermione resopló antes de responder.

—Si estoy así es por tu culpa. No me vengas ahora con fingida preocupación.

—Ojo por ojo, diente por diente, querida. Y no es fingida, esa maldición puede dejar como secuela episodios repentinos de migraña —Explicó Ryddle. Hermione estuvo tentada de pegarle otra vez, si no fuera por lo bien que se sentían sus dedos en su nuca...

—Ah, muy bien. Ya veo lo mucho que te importan mi salud y mis notas —le reprochó dolida. Necesitaba concentrarse para estudiar y el moreno lo sabía. Ya podría haber elegido atacar su pierna o algo así...

Rydlle suspiró antes de moverse. Hermione no se percató de qué estaba haciendo hasta que se vio arrastrada hacia atrás. Al ver las largas piernas del joven a ambos lados de las suyas se percató de que Ryddle se había movido para sentarse detrás de ella, apoyado contra el cabecero de madera. Enseguida volvió a notar sus manos enredarse en su pelo, esta vez eran ambas, comenzando a masajearle las sienes. Tener a Ryddle tan cerca de ella pero fuera del alcance de su vista no le gustaba ni un pelo, mucho menos después de que acabara de lanzarle una maldición. Su acompañante debió notar lo tensa que estaba, porque volvió a suspirar antes de decir.

—Relájate, no muerdo —Su tono de voz era más amigable que hace unos minutos, aún así seguía sin fiarse del todo de él. Entonces notó como Ryddle se detenía para poner algo en su regazo. Hermione bajó la vista al notar el movimiento y se dio cuenta de que era la varita del moreno. Aquello más que tranquilizarla la dejó estupefacta—. Estoy desarmado, Granger. Relájate.

Y así lo hizo, o al menos lo intentó. Con un suspiro se dejó caer hacia atrás chocando con el torso de Ryddle, y lejos de importarle, se quedó apoyada en él. Ahora era el joven el que estaba en tensión, podía notarlo. Su cuerpo se puso completamente rígido y el movimiento de sus manos se detuvo.

—Estoy desarmada, Ryddle. Relájate —lo imitó para intentar que se calmara al tiempo que echaba la cabeza hacia delante para darle mejor acceso a su nuca.

—No es mi culpa. No estoy acostumbrado al contacto humano —se excusó el moreno, apartándole el cabello y centrándose en los músculos de su cuello.

—Oh, vamos. Ésto ni siquiera es un abrazo —comentó dejando escapar una sonrisa, pero Ryddle no contestó—. ¿No me digas que nunca has abrazado a alguien?

—Sí lo he hecho. El septiembre pasado, en la estación —volvió a defenderse el moreno, incómodo.

—¿Sólo ese? ¿Quieres...?

—¡No, no quiero! —la interrumpió antes de que terminase de ofrecerse a abrazarlo.

Sólo en ese momento se le ocurrió a Hermione que aquella era una de esas cosas que eran normales para todo el mundo, pero no para Ryddle. Por lo poco que sabía de él, no tenía pinta de haber recibido muchas muestras de cariño. Volvió embargarla el mismo sentimiento. Ese que tan presente estaba cada vez que descubría algo nuevo sobre Tom Ryddle y que la hacía querer ayudarlo. ¿Ayudarlo a qué? Ni ella misma lo sabía.

—No te va a volver a doler, no estuviste expuesta a la maldición el tiempo suficiente —confesó el moreno al cabo de un rato—. Sólo quería asustarte.

—No deberías haber hecho eso.

—Tú me golpeaste primero. Debería ser yo el que se enfadase.

—No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a... hacer magia —dijo la castaña con preocupación más que evidente en su voz—. Podrían expulsarte. ¿No recuerdas lo que le pasó a Harry en verano?

—¿Estás preocupada por mí, Granger? —preguntó él. Hermione podría haber jurado que estaba sonriendo. Tras largos segundos de silencio añadió—. No pasa nada. El Rastro es más útil para las familias de muggles. En las familias de magos hay demasiada magia como para saber quién exactamente es el causante, por lo que los incidentes de pasan mucho más por alto. O eso es lo que tengo entendido. De todas formas, el Rastro sirve para localizar el foco de la magia. Es decir, el lugar ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

—Que aquí no funciona... —concluyó Hermione. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? El rastro y el encantamiento _Fidelio_ chocaban entre sí. Si algún menor hacía magia en un lugar protegido por el encantamiento_ Fidelio_, éste impediría que el Ministerio o cualquier otra persona se diera cuenta, actuaría de barrera.

—Exacto. Me sorprende que ninguno de vosotros se haya dado cuenta, especialmente tú.

—No me había parado a pensarlo —se vio forzada a admitir.

—Pruébalo, ya verás que no pasa nada —La animó Ryddle inclinándose hacía delante sobre su hombro.

—No tengo mi varita.

—Usa la mía —dijo el moreno mirándola a escasos centímetros de distancia.

—Vale, ¿qué te pasa? —No se creía ni por un momento que Ryddle fuese a prestarle algo—. Con lo poco dado que eres a compartir no me creo que me vayas a dejar tu varita así como así.

—Haces bien en no creerlo. Jamás de dejaría mi varita —Ryddle soltó una risita. Pero al ver que ella no entendía a qué se refería añadió—. Me refiero a mi varita de verdad, la que tiene mi otro yo. Esa es la que jamás te dejaría coger. ¿Pero ésta? Ésta es sólo un remplazo. No me importa que la uses.

Hermione miró la varita que tenía en su regazo. Para ser un remplazo se veía bastante cuidada, aunque tal vez se debía a que aún era relativamente nueva. La tomó entre sus dedos pensando en qué hechizo usar y si sería buena idea. Bueno, si pasaba algo el culpable sería Ryddle, para algo era su varita. Tras mirar de reojo al susodicho volvió la vista al frente y vio algo que podría servir.

—_Fregotego_ —murmuró apuntando al trozo de bizcocho que había estado comiendo Ryddle y que ahora manchaba la colcha. Al instante los restos de comida desaparecieron y la colcha quedo como nueva. Tan nueva como podía quedar una colcha tan vieja y desgastada.

—¿_Fregotego_? Te doy la oportunidad de usar magia clandestina, te ofrezco _mi_ varita ¿Y eliges usar _Fregotego_? Esperaba algo más Granger, me siento decepcionado —dijo el moreno resoplando.

—Lo primero que pensé fue arreglarte la nariz, pero la tienes perfecta. —Juraría que le había pegado muy fuerte, pero en el rostro de Ryddle no había ni rastro del golpe. ¿Se lo habría curado mientras ella estaba tirada en el suelo?

—Como siempre —Respondió él con suficiencia. Hermione le dirigió una mirada de reproche—. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no es verdad? ¿Cuántas veces has estado tan cerca de alguien tan atractivo como yo?

En ese momento se dio cuenta de los escasos centímetros que separaban su rostro del de Ryddle ahora que éste se había inclinado hacia delante. Notando como le subía el calor a las mejillas se levantó de golpe.

—Se suponía que el que no estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico era yo.

Hermione lo ignoró y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, notaba como el otro joven la seguía con la mirada. Al pasar junto al escritorio vio un plato con lo que parecía media tarta de chocolate, ahora entendía lo que estaba comiendo Ryddle.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó sin volverse hacia él.

—Tarta.

—¿De dónde la has sacado? —La curiosidad propia de su persona se multiplicaba cuando se trataba de Ryddle.

—La he hecho yo. Siguiendo las instrucciones de la señora Weasley —se vio obligado a añadir cuando la castaña le dedicó una mirada incrédula—. ¿Quieres probarla?

—Wowowo, un momento. ¿Primero la varita y ahora la tarta? Tú estás muy raro.

Ryddle se levantó y fue hacia la mesa, ignorándola. Con el cuchillo que reposaba sobre el plato cortó dos trozos de tamaño considerable, le puso uno en la mano y empezó a dar bocados al otro mientras volvía a su posición en la cama. Hermione se se quedó de piedra, pasando la vista de él al trozo le había dado sucesivamente. Por un instante se preguntó si le habría hecho algo, pero él también estaba comiendo, no podía ser.

—¿A qué se debe este arranque de generosidad? —preguntó con sospecha.

—Y yo que sé, Granger. Es Navidad, hay guirnaldas en la pared, las cabezas decapitadas de elfo llevan gorritos... Me he dejado llevar por el espíritu festivo.

Hermione puso los ojos en blancos y se acercó para sentarse a su lado. No pensaba volver a sentarse como antes, le parecía demasiado íntimo y ya empezaba a arrepentirse de haberlo hecho. Fue entonces cuando se fijó en el objeto que había junto a la almohada. Lo levantó para sentarse y lo depositó en su regazo sin dejar de observarlo.

—No sabía que tuvieras un Pensadero —le dijo mientras pasaba los dedos por la tapa y daba el primer bocado. El sabor a chocolate la envolvió; estaba deliciosa. ¿Quién habría dicho que Ryddle tendría buena mano para la cocina? —Oye, ésto está riquísimo.

Se había girado para darle la felicitarlo por su triunfo culinario y el rostro de Ryddle la hizo dar un bote hacia detrás. Se había inclinado hacia ella ligeramente y la miraba sin parpadear, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Sabes lo que es eso? —preguntó desconcertado. ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso él no lo sabía?

—Vi varias de estas en el callejón Diagon hace un par de años, por desgracia estaban fuera de mi alcance adquisitivo Y tampoco tengo un Pensadero con el que usarlas después. ¿De verdad no sabes lo que es? ¿Cómo es que la tienes entonces? —Le extrañaba que Ryddle no supiese algo. Probablemente era la primera vez desde que lo conocía que el moreno no sabía algo que ella sí. _—Disfrútalo, Hermione. No sabes cuando volverás a tener la oportunidad de ser tú quien explique algo a él—. _pensó en ese instante.

—Me la regalaron por Navidad —respondió Ryddle resoplando—. Y si supiera lo que es no te lo preguntaría.

Estuvieron mirándose un rato hasta que el moreno debió cansarse del silencio y la apremió.

—¿Me vas a decir que rayos es esa caja o no?

—¡Ah, claro! Perdona —se apresuró a decir en cuanto salio del trance. Dejó lo que le quedaba de comida en la mesilla de noche y abrió la caja—. Supongo que sabrás lo que es un Pensadero.

—He leído algo sobre ellos. Y eso no es que parezca uno, la verdad.

—Podría decirse que esto es un complemento, se llama Mneme —le aclaró tras dejar escapar una risita—. Como ya sabes, con un Pensadero puedes ver recuerdos, y mostrárselos a otras personas. Es posible extraer el recuerdo y verterlo directamente al Pensadero para verlo. Y también es posible verter más de un recuerdo y luego ir buscando el que se desea. Pero eso es mucho más lioso. Para evitar eso existen cosas como esta, ¿puedo?

Acercó la mano a uno de los frasquitos que había en el interior de la caja y espero a que Ryddle diera su aprobación. Éste parecía absorto en su explicación y se apresuró a asentir. Hermione tomó un vial con forma de lágrima entre sus dedos y se lo mostró a Ryddle.

—Estos frascos son Cristales de Mneme, un nombre muy cursi si quieres mi opinión, y sirven para almacenar recuerdos y ordenarlos. Mucha gente guarda momentos que desea olvidar, tenerlos dentro del Pensadero puede hacer que resurjan sin querer. Así que básicamente meten ese recuerdo aquí, lo etiquetan y lo guardan. También sirven para mostrar recuerdos a otras personas; basta con darle el Cristal de Mneme a alguien y que esa persona lo use después. Supongo que pueden ser útiles para personas muy organizadas, o con demasiados acontecimientos en su memoria

—¿Y para qué quiero yo ésto si no tengo un Pensadero? —escupió molesto Ryddle mientras cogía el vial con delicadeza y lo sostenía frente a sus ojos.

—Bueno, puedes buscar a alguien que sí tenga y pedírselo prestado. O simplemente guardar recuerdos que te resulten dolorosos.

—¿Puedo guardar un recuerdo de otra persona? —preguntó el mago sin apartar la vista del cristal.

—Por supuesto, aunque esa persona tendría que dártelo voluntariamente —respondió ella volviendo la vista a laMneme.

Ryddle volvió a depositar el vial en el interior de la caja y la tomó entre sus manos. —¿Puedo pedirte una cosa, Granger? —preguntó pensativo mientras cerraba la tapa de madera.

—No voy a darte un recuerdo mío, si es lo que pretendes.

—No, no es eso —replicó molesto antes de levantarse. Con un par de largas zancadas llegó hasta su baúl, donde guardó la Mneme. Tras cerrar la tapa se quedó con las manos sobre él.

Los rodeó un silencio incómodo que Hermione no fue capaz de romper. Cuando, pasados unos minutos, Ryddle pareció volver en sí ella pensó que volvería a sentarse pero no fue así. En su lugar se puso a dar vueltas de un lado a otro de la habitación. Tenía las manos entrelazadas a su espalda y caminaba con la espalda recta; tenía un porte realmente aristocrático, pensó la castaña sintiéndose algo celosa de lo solemne que se veía. Fuera lo que fuese lo que pasaba por la mente del joven, éste pareció tomar una decisión porque se volvió bruscamente hacia ella.

—Granger, necesito tu ayuda —dijo con una seriedad que provocó escalofríos a la castaña.

—¿Mi ayuda? ¿Para qué? —preguntó confusa.

—¿Vas a ayudarme o no? —contestó Ryddle empezando a alterarse.

—Sí... Sí —concluyó algo estupefacta por lo afectado que parecía el moreno.— Siempre que esté en mi mano. Y que no vaya en contra de mis principios morales.

—Y tienes que prometerme que no le dirás ni una palabra a nadie.

—Me estás empezando a preocupar... ¿Seguro que estás bien?

—¡Prométemelo! —exclamó dejándose caer en la parte de los pies de la cama, que emitió un leve crujido.

—Lo prometo, lo prometo... Tranquilo... —Hermione levantó el puño derecho con el meñique estirado pero Ryddle la miró levantando una ceja, claramente sin entender qué pretendía. Hermione dio un suspiro antes de tomar la mano del joven y entrecruzar los meñiques de ambos—. ¿Ves? Prometido. Así es como se hacen promesas ahora, al menos en el mundo muggle.

—Menuda estupidez —resopló Ryddle apartándose.

—¿Prefieres un juramento de saliva? —bromeó ella para intentar relajar el ambiente.

—Por como suena, no. La verdad es que preferiría un Juramento Inquebrantable.

—No te pases y cuéntame de una vez qué es lo que te ocurre.

—¡Ese es el problema, que no lo sé! —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—A ver, respira hondo y cálmate. Así, muy bien —añadió tras ver como el moreno cerraba los ojos y tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire—. Algo tienes que saber. Dime en qué quieres que te ayude.

—Quiero saber qué me pasa —concluyó el joven abriendo lentamente los ojos y posando en ella su oscura mirada.

Hermione resopló. ¿Cómo esperaba que lo ayudara si no le decía nada más? El moreno no pareció tomarse muy bien su actitud porque frunció el ceño

—¿Puedes ser más específico?

—Es... agh... es complicado, ¿vale? Merlín, parezco Potter cuando intenta explicar algo —Ryddle se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se revolvió un poco el pelo.

—Veo que no has perdido tu sentido del humor —comentó Hermione sarcástica—. ¿Qué tal si empiezas por resumirlo para darme una idea general?

—Vale... Empezó hace un par de meses. Rectifico: Me di cuenta hace un par de meses. Sospecho que en realidad empezó desde que llegue aquí y se fue agravando.

—Ryddle, ¿estás enfermo? —lo interrumpió Hermione con preocupación. Si era así ¿no sería mejor ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey?

—No lo sé, Granger, no me interrumpas —respondió Ryddle con una mueca que debería haber sido desagradable, pero que por algún motivo se convirtió en casi adorable—. Desde hace tiempo me siento... raro. Siento cosas que no había sentido nunca y que no sé qué son. Y a veces tengo un dolor en el pecho muy desagradable... —se llevó la mano al pecho, justo sobre el corazón y apretó la tela del jersey entre los dedos.

—¿Que clase de dolor? —preguntó la castaña de nuevo preocupada, aunque esta vez Ryddle no pareció molesto por la interrupción.

—Es como si tuviera un nudo en el pecho que me sube a la garganta. Y entonces siento que me cuesta mucho respirar, me ahogo. Aunque eso es menos frecuentes, no es lo que más me preocupa.

—¿Y qué es lo que más te preocupa? ¿Qué sientes?

—No estoy seguro... Pero veo que soy menos... cruel. No me resulta tan fácil hacer daño a los demás, no creo ser capaz de ahorcar a tu gato como hice con la mascota de ese idiota. Antes no sólo no me habría supuesto ningún problema, sino que me habría resultado divertido, me habría reído al verte llorar. Ahora me río... por otros motivos. Estoy alegre, me levanto alegre. No me molesta estar en presencia de otros cuando siempre he sido solitario. Merlín, ni siquiera tengo que fingir para no parecer una persona retorcida.

—¿Por qué has decidido contármelo ahora? ¿Por qué a mí?

—¡Porque tú eres la causante de todo! —explotó Ryddle—. ¡Tú eres la que hizo que empezara a sentirme así! ¡Es tu culpa!

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta. Era consciente de que lo miraba con ojos desorbitados, pero no hizo nada por apartar la mirada.

—¿Qué me has hecho, Granger? Responde —la acusó con ira contenida.

—¡No te he hecho nada! —se defendió Hermione. No tenía ni idea de qué le estaba hablando. Ella no había hecho nada, sólo había sido amable con él.

—¿Entonces por qué estoy así? —rebatió el joven mago.

—Yo que sé. No estás describiendo nada fuera de lo normal.

—Está fuera de la normalidad para mí —replicó el moreno sin dejar de fruncir el ceño—. Arréglalo, no quiero seguir así.

—No es algo que yo pueda... Un momento ¡Es por eso! —exclamó señalándolo por el dedo. En el rostro de Ryddle apareció una expresión de absoluta confusión—. Por eso de repente pasabas de estar normal a comportarte como un completo imbécil. Te dabas cuenta de lo que sucedía e intentabas ser como antes.

En lugar de contestar Ryddle frunció el ceño y se mordió levemente el labio inferior, sintiéndose descubierto. Hermione se inclinó para tomar la mano del moreno entre las suyas, éste pasó a mirarla con desconfianza pero no puso impedimentos.

—¿Nunca habías hecho ésto antes, verdad? —Ante la negativa del moreno afirmó más que preguntó—. Y te gusta.

—Es cálido —admitió Ryddle bajando la vista. Hermione dejó escapar una sonrisa.

—¿Y crees que es algo malo? —preguntó—. Reír con alguien, compartir puntos de vista, pasar las tardes acompañado en la biblioteca y charlar durante la cena. ¿Te parece que eso es malo?

—Ese no soy yo...

—¿Ah no? ¿Y quién eres tú, Tom Ryddle? —Hermione había pretendido que fuese una pregunta retórica. Pero Ryddle levantó la vista de golpe y la miró con sorpresa. Tenía la boca entreabierta y parecía a punto de decir algo, pero cambió de opinión y la cerró—. Todas esas cosas... no me parecen propias de Quien-tú-sabes ni, por lo tanto, del Tom Ryddle que se convirtió en él. Pero no veo por qué no pueden ser algo normal para el Tom Ryddle que tengo ante mí.

—...

—Dime una cosa, Ryddle. ¿Te pasa eso con más personas?

—No tanto... A veces no me importa pasar el rato con Weasley y el dolor del pecho me viene sobre todo cuando pienso en la otra Weasley.

—¿Ginny? ¿Y eso?

—Desde que me enteré de lo que pasó con mi diario, cada vez que pienso en lo que le hice...

—Eso se llama arrepentimiento —le dijo comprensiva. Ryddle la miró incrédulo—. No pongas esa cara, no es tan raro.

—Para mí sí lo es. Yo no soy así, no quiero ser así.

—¿No quieres ser cómo? —Ante la falta de respuesta la castaña siguió hablando—. De verdad, no es algo malo. Si eres feliz así, no lo reprimas. Si no hacemos daño a nadie con ello, no veo por qué no debemos hacer lo que nos haga sentir bien. Si te gusta leer, lee. Si te gusta comer, come. Y si te gusta pasar tiempo con alguien, hazlo.

—¿Qué me pasa, Granger? —preguntó temeroso. Hermione tenía una ligera idea de cuál era la respuesta, pero prefería que Ryddle se diera cuenta por sí mismo.

— -5: ¿Somos amigos? —preguntó intentando que no se le escapara una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Qué...? —Por un segundo el moreno no pareció entender lo que estaba haciendo. Mordiéndose un labio contestó—. Rechazo esa pregunta.

—¿Por qué? Hasta ahora no tenías problemas en decir "no" —respondió ella con aire de suficiencia. Ryddle apartó la vista—. El que calla otorga, ¿sabes?

—No, no somos amigos. Olvídate ya de ese tema.

—Por supuesto que no lo somos —secundó ella con una risita. ¿Que no eran amigos? Eso no se lo creía nadie, por mucho que Ryddle no quisiera reconocerlo. Con tono sarcástico añadió—. ¿Cómo íbamos a serlo? Después de todo, sólo te gusta hablar conmigo, pasar tiempo conmigo, cogerme de la mano... Para nada son cosas que hacen los amigos.

—Me largo —concluyó el moreno levantándose de golpe y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Estamos en tu habitación —le recordó ella.

—Entonces te largas tú —rectificó mirándola y señalando la puerta.

Hermione se levantó y fue hasta donde se encontraba él, se detuvo a dos pasos de distancia y lo miró con sus ojos castaños. El moreno, lejos de sentirse amedrentado, le mantuvo la mirada.

—No tienes por qué tener miedo —le dijo suavemente.

—¡Yo no teng...!

—Sí, sí tienes miedo —lo interrumpió sin la menor educación. Cuanto antes lo aceptara Ryddle, mejor—. Tienes miedo de que nuestra amistad se convierta en una debilidad, de que alguien use esa pequeña ruptura en tu perfecta coraza para hacerte daño. Y por otro lado tienes miedo de que te traicione. No quieres confiar en mí porque temes que si bajas la guardia te apuñalaré por la espalda —Al ver que Ryddle no hacía nada por rebatirla, añadió—. Pues no lo voy a hacer: No voy a traicionarte. Y espero que algún día seas capaz de confiar en mí como yo confío en ti. Crees que la amistad, el amor, la confianza... son flaquezas, pero no es así, es todo lo contrario: Son esos sentimientos los que nos hacen más fuertes. Así que lo siento mucho, señor Ryddle, pero mientras yo esté aquí pienso cubrirte las espaldas.

Se quedó sin respiración después de haber soltado todo ese discurso de carrerilla. Mientras recuperaba el aliento se dedicó a observar al joven que seguía ante ella. Ryddle tenía el rostro impasible, le ira imposible saber qué estaba pensando —Mientes —dijo finalmente.

—¿Eso crees? Bueno, no podrás saberlo a menos que decidas darme un voto de confianza. ¿Es arriesgado? Tal vez. Pero no saldrás de la duda a menos que corras ese riesgo —dio un paso hacia él y puso una mano en su hombro—. No voy a pedirte directamente que confíes en mí, eso es algo que debes decidir tú solo. Lo que sí voy a pedirte es que no vuelvas a encerrarte en ti mismo.

El moreno siguió observándola sin inmutarse. Cuando estaba casi segura de que iba a responder llegó a sus oídos el ruido de pasos apresurados, seguidos de la puerta abriéndose de golpe.

—¡Ryddle! —exclamó Ginny alterada. Al ver a Hermione allí se quedó algo cortada y añadió lentamente—. Ah, hola, Hermione. Penaba que estarías abajo.

—Ginny, ¿estás bien? —preguntó la castaña. Se le hacía bastante raro que Ginny estuviera allí.

—Sí, sí, perfectamente. Sólo quería hablar un momento con Ryddle —respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa forzada.

—Si nos disculpas, Granger —comenzó el moreno mientras tomaba su mano y la apartaba de su hombro con delicadeza—. Weasley y yo tenemos un asunto que discutir. Nos vemos luego, ¿de acuerdo?

—Cla... claro. —No había esperado que Ryddle fuese a querer seguir hablando con ella. Habría jurado que la evitaría durante un tiempo—. Hasta luego.

Cerró la puerta tras ella, dejando a los otros solos, y se dirigió escaleras abajo. Si no hubiera estado tan ocupada pensando en la conversación que había tenido con el moreno se habría dado cuenta de que era la primera vez que veía a Ginny y a Ryddle a solas. Para ella era tan normal hablar con el moreno que no se percató de que, hasta ahora, Ginny había hecho todo lo posible por evitarlo. Y, al no darse cuenta, no fue consciente de que tal vez tramaban algo.

* * *

_Tom_

Cuando la puerta se cerró Tom dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio. Al volverse hacia la pelirroja la observó de arriba a abajo, desde la sudadera muggle que llevaba puesta hasta los calcetines de colores. Empezaba a pensar que Weasley no aparecería. Sin duda el día parecía estar lleno de sorpresas y no se quejaba, nunca había tenido un cumpleaños tan entretenido.

—¿Y bien? —dijo con toda la superioridad del mundo.

—¿Cómo que "y bien"? —respondió la pelirroja enojada—. ¿Qué hacías con Hermione?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, Calabaza. Ahora dime: ¿aceptas o no? —Al ver como lo miraba Weasley se cruzó de brazos y añadió—. Oh, vamos, es evidente a qué has venido; El plazo que te di termina a media noche. Además, ¿qué otro motivo ibas a tener tú para venir a verme?

La pelirroja apretó los puños antes de responder —Acepto...

—¿De verdad? ¡Espléndido! —celebró mientras se acercaba a ella y le ponía la mano sobre la cabeza—. Buena chica.

—¡No soy un perro! —exclamó mientras le apartaba el brazo bruscamente—. Bueno ¿cuándo empezamos?

—Ahora —contestó alegremente. Había tenido serías dudas acerca de si Weasley aceptaría, ver que finalmente lo había hecho lo alegraba.

—¿Ahora? ¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora? —preguntó ella confusa.

—Nada complicado. Extiende la mano así —dijo mientras extendía él la suya propia con la palma hacia abajo.

—¿Para qué? —respondió la pelirroja mientras lo imitaba.

En ese momento Tom se acercó y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. No estaba mal, pero no era lo mismo. Pensó mientras lo comparaba a cuando era Granger quien lo tocaba. Los dedos de la pelirroja eran ligeramente más alargados que los de la castaña, y le sudaba la palma, ¿quizás por los nervios? Sin duda la sensación no era tan agradable, ni tan cálida, más bien se sentía agobiado. ¿Por qué? ¿Era Granger espacial? ¿O simplemente le incomodaba lo rígida que se había quedado Weasley?

—¿Qué haces? —susurró alterada la pelirroja mientras intentaba soltarse. Él cedió y la soltó—. ¿A qué ha venido eso?

—Un pequeño experimento —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Estoy empezando a hartarme de tus experimentos —le recriminó mientras se limpiaba la mano en el pantalón, como si él la hubiera contaminado.

Lejos de sentirse ofendido por el gesto de la pelirroja, Tom se dirigió al escritorio y se sentó en la silla como si el lugar le perteneciera, (al fin y al cabo estaban en su habitación, ¿no?) Weasley lo siguió con la mirada, sin terminar de fiarse de él. Viendo que la joven no tenía intención de hablar, Tom rompió el silencio.

—Haz el favor de calmarte, Ginevra. Siéntate y cuéntame: ¿Qué te ha hecho decidirte? —Señaló el borde de la cama con un gesto de la mano, pero ella lo ignoró y permaneció de pie.

—Sigue sin gustarme que me llames así.

—Pues vas a tener que acostumbrarte. Ahora habla, no tenemos todo el día.

Weasley chasqueó la lengua antes de hablar. —He venido porque estoy harta de huir.

—Oh, que bonito. Pues ya está, ya puedes irte —concluyó haciendo gestos hacia la puerta.

—¿Ya está? ¿Así sin más? —La pelirroja se quedó estupefacta. Evidentemente pensaba que le iba a preguntar más cosas y lo cierto es que quería hacerlo, sólo que en otro momento.

—Para no caerte bien, tienes bastantes ganas de estar a solas conmigo —le dijo levantando una ceja. A Weasley pareció molestarle el comentario y se marchó hecha una furia.

_—Merlín, que fácil es hacerla enfadar_ —se dijo Tom divertido. Le encantaban las reacciones que sacaba de la pelirroja con una simple insinuación o comentario. Sin duda alguna, iba a ser divertido asociarse con ella. No le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella como con Granger, pero tomarle el pelo se había convertido en uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

En cuanto se quedó solo volvió a pensar en lo que le había dicho la castaña. ¿Acaso tenía ella razón? ¿Eran amigos? ¿Qué era exactamente un amigo? Cierto, le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella, hablar con ella, y también le gustaba verla molesta siempre y cuando no fuese algo demasiado grave. Y, por supuesto, sólo si _él_ era la causa. Un conocido sentimiento de rabia lo envolvió al recordar aquella vez que la vio realmente desanimada. _Nadie_ tenia derecho a hacerla sentir mal, absolutamente nadie.

—Agh, ¿qué me pasa? —se preguntó en voz alta. ¿Desde cuándo le importaban a él los sentimientos de los demás? ¿Qué hacía a la castaña diferente? Se levantó con pesadez y fue hasta la ventana. Al contemplar la calle a sus pies supo que tenía que tomar una decisión. Se debatía entre ser él mismo, fuera lo que fuera lo que le estaba pasando, o actuar como hasta ahora. Siempre había vivido actuando, fingiendo, no sería difícil pretender ser como había sido tantos años. ¿Fingir que seguía siendo el de antes o dejar salir su nuevo yo? Difícil elección.

Por la acera de enfrente pasaba una familia de muggles. La niña corría por delante de sus padres y parecía contenta, tras ella iba su madre dando la mano a un niño más pequeño y, junto a ellos, el padre llevaba una bandeja tapada. Seguramente iban a celebrar Año Nuevo a casa de algún familiar e incluso llevaban un postre. Tom los miró con añoranza hasta que doblaron la esquina. Aquello era lo normal; tener una familia. —_¿Por qué tengo yo que ser diferente?_ —pensó apretando los puños.

Se alejó de la ventana y se puso a dar vueltas por la habitación. ¿Podría él llegar a ser normal? Más importante todavía, ¿quería ser normal? No. Nunca había querido ser normal, lo normal es mediocre y lo mediocre desaparece. Y si algo tenía claro es que por mucho que lo deseara nunca tendría una familia como la que acababa de ver, pero sí que podía tener... otras cosas. Pensó de nuevo en Granger. ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no hacer una excepción con ella? No es que fuesen a convertirse en los mejores amigos del mundo, ni mucho menos, pero podría intentarlo.

—_Sí_ —pensó con decisión. Haría caso al consejo de la castaña: sería él mismo. Se permitiría el lujo de darle un voto a la confianza a ella y sólo a ella y, si las cosas iban bien... ya se vería qué hacía con los demás. Con un nuevo objetivo en mente salió de su habitación y, tal como le había dicho , fue a buscar a Granger.

* * *

**NdA2: Y ya está, aquí nos quedamos, siento que no haya sido más largo.**

**Como la gran mayoría habéis deducido: El regalo está relacionado con un Pensadero. Por cierto, hay que ver como miente Tom a Hermione diciéndole que es un regalo de Navidad... **

**Lo que es más importante: Tom y Hermione han tenido por fin esa conversación pendiente. Y lo que es mejor: parece que Tom va a dejar de comportarse como un imbécil. Y no es el único que ha tomado una decisión importante. Esperemos que Ginny no se haya equivocado.**

**Al final el _Imperius_ a Croockshaks se ha quedado en una estupidez, pero esa era mi intención desde el principio. Tom ha esperado hasta ser mayor de edad para hacer magia. El muy listo ha dejado que fuese Hermione la que comprobase de su teoría (sin ella saberlo) de que el Rastro no funcionaría en Grimmauld Place. Muy mal Tom, eso no se hace.**

**Y con ésto me despido. Un saludo!**!


	15. Chapter 15: El Valor para ser Cobarde

**NdA: LO SIENTO! Sé que he tardado muchísimo en actualizar, lo siento. He estado realmente ocupada con los exámenes septiembre (la universidad me mata), los terminé ayer mismo. Y aquí estoy otra vez! No os imagináis las ganas que tenía de ponerme a escribir. En este capítulo hay un PoV que llevo muchísimo tiempo queriendo escribir. Tanto que me he alargado demasiado y ha terminado siendo el único del capítulo (Con 5230 palabras de texto). Espero que no os decepcione.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los favs, follows o simplemente gracias por dedicarle tu tiempo a esta historia. Y como siempre gracias a PelusitaBlack93 , Quiero ser un Dango, VictoryReed, Damae, Kuchiki's, TsukihimePrincess, Aome-Hime , Lity, susan-black7, herkyo, Artie Winter y Carol.**

**-VictoryReed: Ánimo con tus clases! Tú puedes! (Porque, si hay gente que puede, ¿por qué tu no?) Agradezco mucho tu apoyo y cada review, pero céntrate en tí, tus estudios son más importantes. Si sacas tiempo para leer y comentar, me alegraré. Pero si no puedes no pasa nada, de verdad 3**

**-Damae: ¿Sabes? No eres la única a la que le cuesta adivinar cosas cuando lee (Yo soy de sacar teorías locas XD). Y también quiero un momento de impulso, por desgracia Tom no es así (por ahora) (soy tonta porque si lo estoy escribiendo yo podría hacerlo). A mí también me parece adorable cuando hay mucha diferencia de altura entre el chico y la chica. No sé, dan ganas de que el chico la achuche. **

**-Aome-Hime: A mí también me cuesta imaginar que Tom haga algo si no le reporta un beneficio. Por cierto, no vas desencaminada en tus conclusiones ;) (En realidad es que Tom estaba probando distintas profesiones saber a qué dedicarse cuando tenga la charla orientativa)**

**-herkyo: Estoy de acuerdo, es demasiado pronto XD**

**-Artie Winter: Ni yo misma habría resumido mejor la trama. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario**

**-Carol: Hey! Es un poco tonto que conteste a tu pregunta porque ya te habrás dado cuenta de que he actualizado, pero bueno XD Mil gracias por el review!**

* * *

_Sirius_

El alcohol le quemó la garganta, pero la sensación no le desagradó. _—El tiempo cambia a las personas—_. pensó al recordar como se atragantó la primera vez que bebió whiskey de fuego. Notó algo golpeándole en el brazo y se percató de que Buckbeak lo miraba indignado. Sabiendo lo que pretendía el animal, comenzó a acariciarlo con la mano que tenía libre. Se encontraban en la habitación que antaño había pertenecido a sus padres, donde Sirsius se había ocultado después de la cena. Nunca había sentido especial apego por aquel lugar, pero la presencia del hipogrifo hacía que terminase allí bastante a menudo.

Se echó hacia atrás y se acomodó contra Buckbeak. El animal estaba tumbado y Sirius se había sentado junto a él usándolo como respaldo. Sabía que Buckbeak sólo se lo permitía porque así podía estar acariciándolo largo rato, pero a Sirius no le importaba. Lo cierto es que el también se aprovechaba a su manera del hipogrifo. En momentos como aquel, en los que no quería hablar con nadie, pero tampoco quería sentirse completamente solo, Buckbeak era la compañía ideal.

Acercó la botella de whiskey de fuego a sus labios y tomó un leve sorbo.

—Merlín, dime que no voy a terminar convirtiéndome en un borracho... —suspiró agotado. Estaba tan cansado... No físicamente, no, después de todo ni siquiera salía de casa. Estaba cansado, agotado... mentalmente. Y estaba más cansado aún de disimular que todo iba bien. Aquella misma tarde le habían dado el alta a Arthur y realmente se había alegrado por él. Pero no tenía ganas de festejar, no le apetecía estar rodeado de caras sonrientes. Y sin embargo allí estuvo, celebrando con todos, con una sonrisa en los labios. Sólo podía esperar que nadie hubiese notado que era fingida.

Miró por hacia la ventana que había al otro lado de la habitación, la luz de la luna entraba por los cristales iluminando buena parte de la estancia. La última noche de las vacaciones... ¿Cómo había pasado el tiempo tan rápido? Parecía que todos habían llegado el día anterior y, sin embargo, al amanecer volverían a irse. Volverían a dejarlo solo en aquella casa deprimente. Cuando escapó de Azkaban pensó que nunca más volvería a estar encerrado, pero allí estaba: prisionero en su propia casa.

—Snape tiene razón; soy un cobarde —le dijo a Buckbeak, que lo miró con sus enormes ojos, como si entendiese lo que le había dicho—. Todos están ahí fuera, jugándose la vida por la Orden ¿Y qué hago yo? Quedarme en casita como un niño bueno y abrazar el alcoholismo. Agh, a veces entiendo muy bien como se siente Harry. ¡No porque Harry sea un alcoholico! —se apresuró a añadir—. Ya sabes, Buckbeack, seguro que es así como se siente cuando le dejamos al margen.

—¿Otra vez hablando con Buckbeak?—escuchó decir a una voz procedente de la puerta. Se giró a tiempo para ver como Remus cerraba tras de sí y se acercaba en su dirección.

—Se le da bien escuchar —respondió despacio. Alzó la botella en dirección a su amigo, quien la cogió y tomó un trago antes de sentarse a su lado. Se veía muy cansado, tanto o más que él mismo. Con una punzada de tristeza recordó el motivo; en dos días sería luna llena. Se sintió aún más estúpido entonces. Ahí estaba él, quejándose por tonterías cuando Remus estaba mucho peor. Y aún así era el licántropo quien venía a consolarlo... No se merecía un amigo como él. En realidad siempre lo había sabido, siempre fue consciente de que Remus era demasiado bueno para alguien como él. Y Remus opinaba igual acerca de sí mismo. Vaya par estaban hechos... — ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Debería ser yo quien te hiciera esa pregunta, pero sí, estoy bien. Snape me ha dejado un frasco de poción matalobos antes de irse —al oír el nombre de su antiguo compañero de colegio, Sirius frunció el ceño, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para su acompañante—. No me digas que estás así por Snape. ¿Qué ha hecho ahora?

—Nada, no ha hecho nada —dijo el mago de cabello oscuro de forma cortante mientras le quitaba la botella a Remus y tomo un trago considerable.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Remus con ironía —. Entonces supongo que no tiene nada que ver con que vaya a darle clases de Oclumancia a Harry.

—¡No, no tiene...! Aghh, a veces te odio —resopló mirándolo por le rabillo del ojo.

—Nah, yo sé que me quieres —contestó Remus guiñándole un ojo. Sirius no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

—Se supone que soy yo el que bromea cuando no es un buen momento —le dijo antes de calmarse del todo.

—Al menos he conseguido que te rías —respondió el castaño con una sonrisa afable. Sirius notaba como se le había quedado mirando, sin decir una palabra. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para no darse cuenta de qué estaba haciendo; estaba esperando a que fuese él quien hablara primero. Remus también lo conocía a el lo suficiente como para saber que si le daba espacio y tiempo, tarde o temprano se lo terminaría contando.

—Snape tiene razón —suspiró tras varios minutos de silencio. Remus se limitó a alzar una ceja —. Hoy a venido a decirle a Harry lo de las clases de Oclumancia, como ya sabes. Yo quise estar también presente para dejarle claro que no voy a permitir que haga nada que moleste a Harry. No quiero que aproveche la posición que va a ganar al ser su profesor.

—Ya es su profesor —le recordó el licántropo—. Y me temo que llegas tarde: lleva años aprovechándose de esa situación.

—No es lo mismo —repuso el moreno—. La cosa es que... Lo que me dijo era cierto.

—Vale, ¿qué te ha dicho Quejicus? —preguntó Remus usando el apodo que hacía tantos años le habían puesto a Snape.

—Que soy un cobarde. ¡Y es verdad! —se apresuró a añadir antes de que Remus dijera nada—. Me paso la vida aquí, sin hacer nada, mientras los demás hacéis cosas útiles para la Orden.

—Eso no es verdad, tú también has puesto de tu parte para contribuir con la Orden —dijo el castaño con algo más de efusividad que de costumbre.

—Sí, os he cedido la casa de mi madre de la que, por cierto, no he salido en seis meses —escupió con disgusto antes de añadir sarcástico —. ¡Ah, no, sí que he salido! Tuve la genial idea de acompañaros a la estación este verano y ¡oh, sorpresa! Lucius Malfoy me reconoció.

Remus soltó un suspiro cansado y se llevó la mano a la sien, el dolor de cabeza que sufría cada mes debía ir en aumento. Y ahí estaba él otra vez, quejándose de lo que le había dicho el gilipollas de Snape como si fuera un niñi pequeño mientras que su amigo tenía problemas mucho mas importantes _—Soy un imbécil...—_ se recriminó mentalmente Sirius.

—Bueno, has adoptado a Ryddle. Eso es algo que ninguno de nosotros podría haber hecho. —Sabía que Remus intentaba animarlo, pero eso no ayudaba.

—No me lo recuerdes... ¡Y no lo he adoptado! —exclamó indignado hasta que se dio cuenta de que el licántropo se reía y se unió a él. Entre risas le dijo— ¿Te imaginas lo que sería adoptar a ese chico? No quiero ni pensarlo. Aunque sí que he tenido que firmar varios papeles y documentos falsos...

—Eso no cuenta, Canuto. Y piensa que al menos ya está crecidito. Peor sería que fuese un niño y dependiera más de nosotros.

—No creo que alguien como él haya dependido nunca de nadie —Concluyó el moreno. Ahora que ambos habían dejado de reírse se sumieron en un silencio mucho más agradable. Buckbeak soltó un bufido y le dio un ligero picotazo en la mano para que siguiera acariciándolo. Pasados unos minutos Sirius volvió a romper el silenció — ¿Crees que James y Lily lo habrían aprobado?

—¿Que adoptases a Ryddle? James habría puesto el grito en el cielo —concluyó el licántropo. Sirius disimuló una nueva risa con un suspiro, lo que hizo que Remus volviera a responder, esta vez con seriedad—. Lo de Ryddle no es algo que ninguno nos hubiéramos planteado nunca, no podemos saberlo. Aunque quiero creer que Lily hubiera estado de acuerdo.

—Lo sé. Ella... ella era capaz de ver algo bueno en el interior todas las personas. Por muy despreciables que nos resultasen a los demás —Añadió recordando la amistad que la pelirroja mantuvo con Snape—. Ella habría sido la primera en darle una oportunidad.

—A veces envidio esa cualidad suya —lo interrumpió Remus con la mirada perdida.

—Yo también Lunático... Yo también. —Se detuvo a pensar unos momentos en Lily. Desde que empezó a salir con James, la joven de ojos verdes se había vuelto mucho más cercana a los Merodeadores, a veces incluso les llamaba por sus apodos cuando bromeaba. Remus, que nunca había tenido muchos amigos, le tomó especial cariño, sabía que el licántropo la echaba de menos tanto como él a James. Que por cierto... — ¿Y James?

—¿Disculpa? —respondió Remus distraído.

—James habría estado en contra —repuso el moreno. Casi podía imaginarse las palabras exactas que habría dicho su amigo. Con melancolía, añadió— Habría pensado que todo ésto es una locura. Desde hacerlo pasar por mi hijo, hasta dejarlo ir a Hogwarts.

—Seguramente. Pero dado que eres igual de cabezota que él, eso no habría servido para disuadirte —añadió el otro mago —Habríamos terminado los tres, Lily, tú y yo contra él. Bueno, quizás yo hubiera estado de su parte, al menos al principio.

Sirius se dio cuenta de que no había incluido a Peter en el grupo. Mejor, no quería ni pensar en él en ese momento. Sintió una nueva punzada de tristeza al imaginarse como habría sido ese debate de haber estado Lily y James vivos. James a un lado, gritando sus argumentos a toda voz. Remus sentado, tranquilo, defendiendo su postura sin alterarse y dando la razón a James cuando lo considerara oportuno. Y en el otro lado Lily, resoplando y respondiendo cortántemente a James con sus propias opiniones. Habría alzado la voz, pero no habría gritado. Y por último él, gritando tanto o más que James y tirando cualquier cosa que estuviera su alcance.

Se le hacía raro que él y James hubieran estado en lados opuestos de una discusión. Casi tanto como el que Lily estuviera de su parte. No es que se llevasen mal, todo lo contrario. Tan sólo tenían formas muy diferentes de ver las cosas. De hecho, en el tema de Ryddle lo que Lily habría defendido no habría sido la idea de hacerlo pasar por su hijo. No, ella habría querido darle una oportunidad.

—Ve a verlo —dijo de repente Remus.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó él confuso.

—A Ryddle. Ve a verlo, seguro que todavía está despierto —elaboró el licántropo mientras lo apremiaba con un gesto de los ojos.

—La verdad, preferiría ir a ver a Harry. ¿Por qué iba a molestarme en ir a ver a ese niñato? —declaró indignado.

—Porque es lo que Lily habría querido —dijo el castaño dando el tema por zanjado. ¿Cómo había sabido Remus que estaba pensando en Lily? ¿Tan evidente era?

Se levantó lentamente mientras resoplaba —No quiero hablar con él.

—Pues no hables —le sugirió su amigo. Cuando se volvió para mirarlo vio como levantaba una ceja y entendió a qué se refería.

—De verdad que a veces te odio —concluyó mientras se dirigía con pesadez a la puerta.

—Nah, sabes que me quieres —Escuchó decir al que ahora era su mejor amigo en tono de broma antes de salir al pasillo.

Fuera no había ninguna fuente de luz, aunque como llevaba varias horas a oscuras en la habitación de Buckbeak eso no le supuso ningún problema, mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que la habitación de "su hijo" se encontraba a pocos metros. Se acercó hasta allí como un alma en pena y se detuvo justo antes de llamar a la puerta. ¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación? ¡Maldito Remus! Contó hasta tres para calmarse y llamó con fuerza a la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo la voz del joven desde el interior. _—Ahora o nunca— _pensó mientras abría la puerta con una mano y se detenía un momento antes de entrar —. ¡¿Que demo...?!

La expresión de incredulidad que había puesto Ryddle al ver entrar a un enorme perro en su habitación no tenía precio. Sólo por verla había merecido la pena ir.

—¿Qué quieres? —Escupió el moreno con desagrado evidente. Seguramente él era la última persona que esperaba ver allí, después de todo apenas habían hablado.

Como si la cosa no fuera con él se acercó al borde de la cama y se subió de un salto, tumbándose sobre la colcha.

—¿Has venido sólo a molestarme? ¿O es que no soy digno de que vengas a verme con tu apariencia humana? —volvió a preguntar Ryddle desde su posición frente al baúl. A juzgar por los libros y la poca ropa que había a su alrededor, lo había pillado haciendo el equipaje.

Sirius se limitó a recorrer la estancia con la mirada. Hacía mucho que no pisaba aquella habitación; cuando la ocupaba su hermano Regulus no había entrado apenas. Y cuando apareció Ryddle... bueno, había ido a verlo un par de veces mientras seguía en coma o lo que fuese que le había pasado, pero desde que recupero la consciencia no había vuelto. Le sorprendió ver que el moreno no había hecho ningún cambio a la habitación, no había añadido ningún toque personal, ningún adorno, nada. Se preguntó si era porque realmente no sentía el lugar como propio o simplemente era porque le gustaba como estaba.

—¡Oh, papi, soy tan feliz de que hayas venido a verme! —Una voz sarcástica lo sacó de sus pensamientos y en seguida se volvió hacia el chico. Éste tenía las manos entrelazadas bajo la barbilla y había hablado forzando la voz para que sonara aguda e infantil.

Sirius soltó un gruñido y le enseñó sus afilados caninos. No le había hecho ninguna gracia la bromita, o lo que fuera, de Ryddle.

—Oh, ¿te ha molestado? Y si digo algo que te agrade, ¿qué harás? ¿Mover la cola? —comentó Ryddle alzando una ceja, intentando provocarlo. Pero lejos de caer en su juego, el ahora can se limitó a asentir —Oh, ¿en serio?

Sirius volvió a asentir.

—¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Ésto es ridículo! —exclamó el moreno antes de volver a su tarea previa, ignorándolo.

El animago se le quedó mirándolo decidiendo qué hacer. Lo cierto es que no quería hablar con él, pero tenía razón: la situación era ridícula. ¡Seguro que Remus había previsto lo que iba a pasar! Soltó un bufido tan humano como le fue posible antes de volver a transformarse. _—Ay, no, ahora parezco una colegiala—_ pensó al darse cuenta de que había quedado tumbado boca abajo, con los pies en dirección al cabecero y la cabeza mirando al moreno. _—Sólo necesito balancear los pies hacia delante y hacia atrás y hablar de amoríos para ser la quinceañera perfecta—. _Sin embargo, a pesar de sus protestas mentales, se quedó en esa posición y comenzó a balancear los pies.

—Las cosas son más fáciles cuando eres un perro —dijo al fin, haciendo que Ryddle levantase la vista y se percatase de su transformación.

—Nadie te ha pedido que dejaras de serlo. De hecho, nadie te ha pedido que vinieras —Repuso el joven. Ah... si él supiera... —Ahora que puedes responderme, ¿Qué quieres, Black?

—¿No puede un padre visitar a su querido hijo? —preguntó con fingida aflicción.

—Tú no eres mi padre —Lo corrigió Ryddle.

—Pues tú acabas de llamarme papi —le recordó el animago divertido.

—Y tú te has enfadado —le recordó a su vez su interlocutor.

—Retiro mi enfado. Disfrutemos de una agradable charla paterno-filial —sugirió disfrutando de la reacción de Ryddle. ¿Quién le habría dicho que algún día podría incordiar a la versión adolescente de Voldemort? Mejor aún, ¿quién habría imaginado que sería tan divertido.

—En serio Black, ¿a qué has venido? —dijo Ryddle con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Sinceramente? Ni idea. ¿Se te ocurre algún tema de conversación?

—¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres _muy_ molesto? —Ryddle se levantó y se encaminó al escritorio, dejándose caer en la silla. Sirius lo siguió con la mirada.

El animago fingió meditar la respuesta antes de contestar —Varias veces, sí.

Esperaba que el otro dijese algo más, pero no fue así. Pasaron aproximadamente diez minutos en los que estuvieron mirándose fijamente el uno al otro. En ese tiempo Sirius se percató de detalles de la que hasta ahora había pasado por alto. Ciertamente... el chico se le parecía, o se parecía a como había sido él de adolescente. El animago pasó la vista por los brazos que Ryddle mantenía cruzados. Dedos largos, igual que los suyos... Tez blanca, más incluso que la suya. La nariz ya no se parecía tanto, pero los labios eran igual de finos y el cabello era tan negro y brillante como había sido el suyo. Incluso tenían la forma de la cara parecida... Y ciertamente, el chico era alto, no tanto como él, pero aún estaba en edad de crecer. No recordaba cuanto medía él a su edad, pero sí que recordaba haber dado un par de estirones después de graduarse. A Ryddle seguramente le pasaría igual.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —La pregunta del joven lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y, sólo entonces, se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo.

—Nos parecemos bastante, ¿no crees? —concluyó que no tenía por qué ocultarle lo que pensaba.

—No me digas... —comentó Ryddle con desgana. El animago se percató de como, mientras desviaba la mirada, se cruzaba de piernas. Ryddle era todo elegancia, hiciera lo que hiciera. A él le habían dicho lo mismo a veces, aunque el no estaba de acuerdo. Pero si que había visto esa característica en algunos miembros de su familia.

—En serio. Si te dejases el pelo más largo serías igualito a mí a tu edad —Ryddle volvió a mirarlo, esta vez con una ceja encajada como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Le quitó importancia al asunto con un gesto de la mano—. Bueno, salvo algún detalle como los ojos.

—Black, ¿has perdido alguna apuesta y por eso estás aquí? —preguntó el chico con una mezcla de sospecha y diversión.

—No exactamente... Lo cierto es que no quería venir, pero ahora que estoy aquí... creo que debería haberlo hecho antes. —Aunque no le gustase admitirlo, no se encontraba incómodo. Y si su único trabajo para la Orden era darle una coartada a Ryddle, que menos que hacerlo bien. Tendría que haber hablado antes con él, darle algo de información. ¿Y si alguien le preguntaba por él? Se suponía que no se habían visto desde que él era un bebé, pero su madre le habría contado cosas—. ¿Si vas a ser mi "hijo" —hizo un gesto de comillas con los dedos— no crees que deberías saber algo de mí? Podrían preguntarte.

—Me basta con saber que soy el bastardo de un prófugo de la justicia —respondió cortante el joven mago. De haber sido Sirius otra persona, ese comentario le habría resultado hiriente.

—Tanto como bastardo...

—Se supone que mi madre y tú nunca os casasteis. Eso me convierte en bastardo.

—Estás muy chapado a la antigua. Supongo que es normal, viniendo de donde vienes —El animago se quedó pensativo unos instantes—. Ah...Tu madre. Recuerdo cuando la conocí.

—No inventes —lo volvió a interrumpir Ryddle.

—Oh, vamos, sólo le doy vida al asunto —respondió como una risilla.

—Black, ¿Estás borracho? —preguntó finalmente el joven.

—¿Tanto se nota que he bebido? —respondió dándose por vencido. ¿Qué sentido tenía fingir que estaba animado si llevaba desde la cena encerrado y bebiendo?

—Hueles —se limitó a decir su "bastardo".

Sirius dio media vuelta y se quedó tendido boca arriba, tapándose los ojos con el antebrazo. —Se sincero, Ryddle ¿qué piensas de mí? Lo único que hago para la Orden es dejarles esta casa y darte a ti mi apellido. A veces me dan ganas de salir de aquí, de... hacer algo, cualquier cosa. Y sin embargo, me quedo quieto como un idiota, ¿Crees que soy un cobarde?

—No sé si eres cobarde, lo que sí sé es que serías un estúpido si salieras de aquí —comenzó el joven—. Si te capturasen la Orden haría todo lo posible por salvarte y eso sería darles más trabajo y más problemas. Por no hablar de que los pondrías en peligro.

—No lo había visto así...

—Claro que no. Los Gryffindor tendéis a pensar que si no os lanzáis de cabeza a la acción os volvéis unos inútiles o algo así. En lugar de eso pensad antes las consecuencias. Quizás entonces os deis cuenta de que la valentía a veces reside en quedarse atrás y aguantar los insultos, no en actuar sin pensar y acabar perdiéndolo todo. Puedes llamarlo... el valor para ser cobarde.

El animago se quedó con la boca abierta. Literalmente. —¿De verdad piensas eso o lo dices sólo para animarme?

—Black, animarte o no me da exactamente igual —respondió Ryddle con un bufido—. Tú me has pedido mi opinión y yo te la he dado. Ni más, ni menos.

En ese momento Sirius se levantó de golpe y salió de la habitación con tres largas zancadas. Salió al pasillo y entro en la habitación que había justo al otro lado: La suya. Se apresuró a abrir la cajonera que había junto a la puerta mientras le daba vueltas a lo que había dicho Ryddle. Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza semejante idea, pero pensándolo seriamente... no era tan descabellada. Iba totalmente en contra de lo que él siempre había creído y no iba a cambiar su forma de pensar de un día para otro, pero podía entenderlo. Se preguntó qué habría pasado si le hubiera contestado algo así a Snape aquella tarde. Seguro que el muy imbécil no habría tenido con qué rebatirlo.

Finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando. Alguien, seguramente Kreacher, lo había movido de sitio y lo había puesto en el fondo de su armario. Una vez tuvo la caja entre sus manos salió a toda prisa y volvió a la habitación de Ryddle sin siquiera molestarse en llamar.

—Las puertas están para algo —le reprochó el chico mientras se bajaba la camiseta a toda prisa. Al parecer no pensaba que Sirius fuese a volver y lo había pillado poniéndose el pijama.

—Tranquilo, hay confianza —respondió Sirius ignorando la mirada que le lanzó Ryddle, en la cual se leía claramente que no, no había confianza—. ¿Vamos a hacer fiesta pijama? Me apunto.

—No sé que es una fiesta pijama, pero no me gusta como suena. Fuera. —El joven parecía tener prisa por echarlo.

—No seas así. Encima que te traigo un regalo.

—No me regalaste nada por Navidad, ¿por qué ibas a hacerlo ahora? —preguntó malhumorado.

—En Navidad no me caías bien —se limitó a responder el animago.

—¿Y ahora sí te caigo bien? ¿Sólo porque mi opinión te resulta conveniente? —Ryddle parecía entre divertido e incrédulo—. Black, ¿seguro que no estás mal de la cabeza?

—No sé, puede. Algunos dicen que pasar tantos años en Azkaban me han afectado. Remus dice que ya era así de antes. Y llámame Sirius. —contestó encogiéndose de hombros mientras se sentaba en el suelo y abría el cofre del tesoro.

—¿Puedo saber que es eso, "Sirius"? —preguntó Ryddle haciendo énfasis en su nombre y dando golpecitos en el suelo con el pie, gesto claro de impaciencia. Sirius lo ignoró y tiró de él hasta que estuvo sentado a su lado.

—Ésto, querido Tom, es mi cofre del tesoro. Ya, sé que es una caja, no digas nada. —Empezó a rebuscar por el interior hasta que dio con varias fotografías—. Ah, mira, estas son de mi época en Hogwarts. ¿Ves como me parecía a ti?

Esa foto se la había hecho a sí mientras probaba la cámara, por lo que se le veía desde un plano corto, de pecho hacia arriba. Levantó la foto y la puso junto a la cara de Ryddle. Vale, quizás no se parecían en nada, por mucho que compartieran rasgos físicos. El Sirius de la imagen lucía una deslumbrante y seductora sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban de alegría... Tom Ryddle lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos. Dejó la foto a un lado y pasó a la siguiente.

—Estos somos los Merodeadores: Lunático, Cornamenta, Canuto, es decir; servidor, y... Colagusano, esa rata traidora —dijo mientras señalaba la fotografía. Al final terminó explicándole por encima la historia de como se conocieron, se hicieron animagos, la traición de Peter, hasta que llegó a cuando lo encerraron en Azkaban y se detuvo—. Fui un idiota.

—¿Por qué me lo cuentas a mí? —preguntó Ryddle, que hasta ahora lo había escuchado sin interrumpir.

—Considero que deberías saberlo —respondió mientras comenzaba a seleccionar varias fotografías suyas, en algunas salía sólo, en otras con James o con Remus y de todo el grupo, en algunas incluso estaba Lily y había una en la que salía Harry cuando era un bebé —. Quédatelas.

Ryddle parecía confuso, pero aún así las aceptó mientras el animago guardaba el resto. Estuvo tentado de romper un par de fotos en las que sólo salían él y Peter, pero al final desechó la idea, no valía la pena.

—Supongo que son para mi coartada —dedujo astutamente Ryddle.

—Exacto. Cuando te gradúes quiero que me las devuelvas en perfectas condiciones —exigió Sirius con fingida seriedad. Estaba seguro de que el chico cuidaría bien de las fotos. Al centrar su atención en la vieja cámara se llevo una sorpresa —. Anda, parece que ésto también funciona.

—Ah, pues me alegro —comentó Ryddle aunque se notaba que en realidad le daba igual.

—¡Sonríe! —Exclamó Sirius mientras le pasaba una mano por el hombro para acercarlo a él y pulsaba el botón—. ¿Has sonreído? Vamos a hacer otra por si acaso.

—No quiero hacerme fotos contigo —dijo Ryddle.

—Coartada, Tom —le bastó decir eso para que el chico accediera. No sin antes poner los ojos en blanco. Que recuerdos le traía aquello... Por un segundo casi pudo olvidarse de dónde estaba y con quién y fingir que volvía a estar en Hogwarts, con James, haciéndose fotos con la cámara muggle que había comprado a escondidas un verano.

—¿Contento? —dijo de repente Ryddle haciendo que volviera a la realidad.

—Sólo una más. Pon la mano sobre mi hombro, como estoy haciendo yo —James solía hacer eso. Aunque la forma en la que él ponía el brazo era distinta, ya que era más bajo, en el momento en que apretó el botón, Sirius sintió que lo había recuperado.

La sensación duró un segundo, tal como vino se fue. Tenía que aceptarlo; James estaba muerto, no iba a volver. Se inclinó hacia la caja para sacar más cosas antes de que la picazón que notaba en los ojos se convirtiera en lágrimas. Si Ryddle notó algo, no dijo nada.

Al final estuvieron hasta casi las tres de la mañana ocupado con el contenido del cofre del tesoro, hablando y contando anécdotas. En realidad el que más hablaba era Sirius. Aunque poco a poco Tom fue participando más en la conversación en lugar de limitarse a escuchar y contestar con monosílabos. Cuando Ryddle dijo que estaba cansado y que al día siguiente tenía que madrugar Sirius ya no tenía ganas de estar solo. De modo que, ignorando las numerosas protestas del joven, volvió a transformarse y se subió de un salto a la cama, recostándose junto a los pies de Ryddle. Ignorando las débiles patadas que de vez en cuando le daba el chico para intentar echarlo, se rindió a los brazos de Morfeo. En sus sueños era luna llena y los Merodeadores volvían a correr por los terrenos de Hogwarts, bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas.

El día amaneció frío y gris, en cuanto Sirius abrió los ojos se percató de dónde estaba ¿Qué había hecho? Se preguntó mientras alzaba su peluda cabeza para observar la figura dormida de Ryddle. ¿De verdad le había dicho todas esas cosas? ¿Habría sido el alcohol? Aunque no tenía resaca, y lo cierto es que se encontraba bastante más animado. No feliz, pero al menos no tan deprimido como los últimos días.

Bajó de la cama de un repentino salto, despertando a Ryddle en el proceso. Ignorando las quejas del otro moreno, recogió su cofre del tesoro y volvió a su habitación. Con mucho cuidado sacó uno de los espejos de doble sentido que había en la caja. ¡La de veces que los habían usado él y James! Tras mucho rebuscar encontró un papel viejo en el fondo de un cajón y envolvió el espejo como pudo. Se veía tosco, pero serviría. No iba a permitir que Snape se aprovechase de su posición para hacer sufrir a Harry así, sin más. Aunque tuviera que quedarse encerrado, al menos quería estar al tanto de las cosas.

Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación echo un último vistazo a la caja y, casi sin pensarlo, cogió la bolsa de la cámara. Estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras cuando escuchó una puerta abrirse tras él. Se giró para ver a Ryddle completamente vestido, cargando el baúl en su dirección. Decidió volverse para ayudarlo y de paso...

—Tom, tengo algo para ti —dijo cuando se detuvo ante él, tendiéndole la cámara de fotos—. Considéralo un regalo de Navidad atrasado. Dentro de la bolsa hay más carretes, para cuando se te acabe el que está puesto. Si no sabes cambiarlo... seguro que Hermione puede echarte una mano.

Ryddle se quedó estupefacto un momento antes de coger el regalo. —Gracias... Sabes que yo no tengo nada para darte.

—No, te preocupes. No tienes que darme nada —respondió mientras se inclinaba para levantar el baúl por un lado.

Ryddle hizo lo mismo con el otro lado y junto empezaron a llevarlo escaleras a bajo. Iban ya por el rellano del primer piso cuando el chico se detuvo.

—Sirius —dijo repentinamente mientras lo miraba seriamente—. Prométeme una cosa.

—Claro, ¿de qué se trata? —contestó confuso. La petición le había sorprendido bastante, no lo iba a negar.

—Prométeme que tendrás el valor de ser un cobarde —concluyó Ryddle.

—Lo tendré —respondió Sirius con una sonrisa más sincera que ninguna de las que había lucido los últimos días—. Prométeme tú que me traerás muchas fotos este verano

—Cuenta con ello —dijo el joven devolviéndole la sonrisa. El animago tuvo la sensación de que, al igual que la suya, aquella sonrisa no era fingida.

En cuanto llegaron al vestíbulo dejaron el baúl y se dirigieron a la cocina a desayunar. Una vez allí se separaron, no volvieron a intercambiar palabra. Sirius se despidió de todos, sonrió a todos sin que le costara tanto esfuerzo. Le dio a Harry su regalo, con la esperanza de volver a hablar pronto con él. Se despidió también de Remus, aunque estaba seguro de que el licántropo volvería a verlo en cuanto los chicos estuvieran a salvo en Hogwarts. A su lado Arthur y Molly despedían a sus hijos con la mano y cuando, justo antes de salir, Ryddle se volvió para mirarlo y le dedico una última sonrisa, Sirius no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo.

* * *

**NdA2: Juro solemnemente que (ésto es una travesura) no volveré a tardar tanto en actualizar (Hasta la próxima época de exámenes)!**

**¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Yo personalmente, estoy muy satisfecha con algunas partes y nada contenta con otras (la conversación de Sirius y Tom, por ejemplo). La verdad es que adoro a Sirius (él, Remus y Tom ocupan mi top 3 de personajes favoritos), espero haberle hecho algo de justicia en este capítulo. Llevaba tiempo queriendo explorar un poco su personaje y darle un PoV. Sé que ha quedado demasiado... inmaduro en algunos sentidos, pero por ahí leí que al haber estado preso desde tan joven no había llegado a madurar del todo, y me encanta la idea. Siempre pensé que lo de Azkaban tenía que haberle afectado y que tenía que sentirse muy frustrado de estar todo el día encerrado en Grimmauld Place después de haber pasado 12 años en prisión. Por otro lado, necesitaba él y Tom interaccionaran de una vez, que es su papi falso y no habían cruzado ni dos palabras.**

**Siento que nos hayamos vuelto a quedar sin Hermione otra vez, de verdad que lo siento. En el próximo capítulo lo compensaré, lo prometo! También me disculpo con todas las personas a las que no les guste Sirius, porque les ha tenido que parecer un capítulo de lo más aburrido. Y estar tanto tiempo sin actualizar para que no les guste el capítulo... **

**En fin... Eso ha sido todo por hoy.**

**Un saludo!**


	16. Chapter 16: Zona de Confort

**NdA: Hey! Es martes y acabo de terminar el capítulo así que... ¿por qué no subirlo? Hoy compenso con creces la ausencia de Hermione de la última vez. Espero que os guste y no me tiréis tomatazos o maldiciones.**

**Muchísimas gracias por los favs, follows y a CassioBlack, Damae, PelusitaBlack93, Schlaf Ruternless, VictoryReed, TsukihimePrincess, Lity, Jhossgavi, Ariana Broussard, Carol, Quiero ser un Dango, susan-black7, Artie Winter, Kastajne y Guest por sus reviews.**

**-CassioBlack: Nop, no habías comentado hasta ahora. Pero tranquila, yo soy igual, leo demasiados fics como para comentar todos XD Me siento halagada de que te hayas decidido a comentar.**

**-Damae: El amor a Sirius y a Remus es mutuo. No te imaginas lo tentada que he estado de sacar la cámara en este capítulo, pero he decidido guardármela para otra ocasión.**

**-VictoryReed: Siempre he dicho que si Rowling saca una precuela de los Merodeadores, de la juventud de Tom Riddle o de los Fundadores yo sería muy, _muy_ feliz.**

**-Ariana Broussard: Comparto totalmente tu opinión! Me alegro mucho de que te guste el fic, espero no decepcionarte (a nadie, en realidad).**

**-Artie Winter: Vivo en la ilegalidad XD A mí también se me hacía rara una conversación entre Sirius y Tom, pero era totalmente necesaria. Sobre tus dudas: Lo del basilisco ya saldrá (bastante pronto, de hecho XD) Me gusta ir dejando detalles por ahí e ir cerrándolos después. La parte del basilisco siempre ha estado pensada para un momento en concreto, pero necesitaba que sucedieran varias cosas antes. Y nop, aunque sea hembra, si no hay macho los huevos no eclosionarían. De los viales y las preguntas digo lo mismo, irán saliendo poco a poco. Para los viales ya tengo un par de cosas futuras, una de ellas en un futuro muy lejano. Los mortífagos se van mencionando de vez en cuando. Si te das cuenta en el libro empiezan a darles más importancia a partir de la fuga masiva de Azkaban (algo que en el libro sucede en el capítulo siguiente al que nos encontramos en el fic). En resumen: sólo puedo pedir algo de paciencia XD**

**-Kastajne: Lo has leído todo de un tirón? Eso se merece un premio!**

**-Guest: Quien sabe... Yo solía pensar que era una tontería eso que decían los autores de que los personajes hacían lo que querían. Pensaba: "Pero si lo estás escribiendo tú!" Pero ahora veo que es verdad XD**

* * *

_Hermione_

El viaje de vuelta a Hogwarts se le hizo pesado y eterno. Pensaba que regresarían en el tren con el resto de estudiantes, pero no; tenían que volver a viajar en el Autobús Noctámbulo. El único que pareció alegrarse de la noticia fue Ron hasta que, pasados cinco minutos de viaje, decidió que jamás volvería a montarse en aquel trasto. Como eran tantos habían tenido que sentarse separados, sin embargo no le sorprendió que Ryddle se apresurara a ocupar el asiento contiguo al suyo.

Lo cierto es que el moreno había estado bastante más cercano desde aquella conversación, si es que a _eso_ se le podía llamar conversación. Apenas media hora después de que Ginny interrumpiera su charla sobre sentimientos y amistad Ryddle había irrumpido en su habitación (donde ella se encontraba memorizando las fechas de todas las Revueltas de los Duendes) dando un portazo. Por un momento Hermione pensó que estaba enfadado por algo, teniendo en cuenta lo tenso que se veía. El joven posó su mirada en ella, con el ceño fruncido y apretando los labios por unos instantes, entonces dijo una sola palabra "Sí". Acto seguido dio media vuelta y se fue por donde había llegado, sin siquiera molestarse en cerrar la puerta tras él. Hermione se quedó estupefacta durante unos instantes, sin saber a qué se refería con ese "sí".

Se fue haciendo una ligera idea a medida que avanzaba la tarde, para cuando llegó la hora de cenar ya estaba prácticamente convencida: Tom Ryddle había decidido considerarla su amiga y Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa de ser la primera persona en ostentar ese título, que ella supiera. Feliz por este hecho, le guardó un sitio a su lado para la cena, lugar que el moreno ocupó apenas llegó a la cocina, como si hubiera sabido que estaba reservado para él. Lo que la decepcionó un poco es que apenas cruzaran un par de frases durante toda la velada, había pensado que, dadas las circunstancias, el joven estaría mucho más hablador.

Lo que no la sorprendió fue el no verlo a medianoche para celebrar la entrada del Año Nuevo con todos. De modo que no le dio muchas vueltas y se dedicó a festejar y brindar con cerveza de mantequilla hasta que un fuerte ruido llamó su atención: Los fuegos artificiales. No se había acordado de ellos y de repente le vino a la mente lo que Ryddle le había contado sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Estaría asustado? Igual sabía que se lanzaban fuegos artificiales para celebrar la entrada del año, quizás ya lo hacían en su época. Pero, ¿y si no era así? Disculpándose con Ginny dejó su vaso sobre la mesa y pasó a toda prisa junto a Fred, George y Sirius, que se habían puesto a cantar una canción que ella no había oído en su vida.

Subió las escaleras tan rápido que al abrir de golpe la puerta de la habitación de Ryddle estaba sin aliento. No sabía que esperaba encontrarse allí, pero desde luego no era a un joven sentado en el alfeizar de su ventana, contemplando la luna con una expresión de absoluta serenidad en el rostro. El moreno volvió el rostro hacía ella cuando la oyó entrar y le habló con toda la calma del mundo.

—No deberías estar aquí— susurró entre estupefacto y complacido.

—Lo sé, yo sólo... Oí los fuegos artificiales y... —intentó decir la castaña mientras recuperaba el aliento.

—¿Y pensaste que tendría miedo? —terminó él algo indignado volviendo a girarse para mirar fuera—. No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien.

—¿Sabías que eran fuegos artificiales? —preguntó ella sintiéndose un poco estúpida de repente.

—Lo cierto es que no. Pero eso no tiene mucha importancia, ¿no crees? Fuegos artificiales o bombas. Da igual lo que sea, aunque caiga sobre la casa, el encantamiento _Fidelio_ la protegería. Aquí estamos a salvo —explicó el moreno de forma pausada. Hermione no pudo evitar notar que había dicho "estamos".

Sin saber bien qué más decir, la castaña se dedicó a contemplar el rostro de su acompañante. Horas después se arrepentiría de haberlo pensado, pero lo cierto es que la luz de la luna le sentaba bien. Sus oscuros ojos destacaban aún mas en contraste con la claridad de su piel y u cabello adquiría un brillo totalmente distinto ¿sería tan suave como parecía?

—Oye, Ryddle —se atrevió a decir Hermione. El moreno volvió a mirarla indicándole que continuara y ella preguntó directamente—. ¿puedo tocarte el pelo?

Si al joven le sorprendió la pregunta no dio muestras de ellos, simplemente se limitó a asistir levemente. La castaña se acercó rápidamente y, con algo de reparo alzó lentamente el brazo hacia la cabeza del mago, al estar él sentado quedaba mucho más a su altura por lo que no le supuso mucho esfuerzo. Con mucha delicadeza, posó las yemas de los dedos sobre la oscura cabellera y comenzó a acariciarla con suavidad. No se había equivocado en su hipótesis: El cabello de Ryddle era extremadamente suave y sedoso, Hermione sintió una leve punzada de envidia al pensar en el suyo propio.

—Si hubieses estado en la calle... ¿habrías tenido miedo? —le preguntó para iniciar conversación—. Del ruido, quiero decir.

—Si lo hubiese estado, no lo habrías sabido. Se me da bien ocultar mis emociones —respondió él encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ya me había dado cuenta de ese detalle... —comentó la joven antes de dar un resoplido—. No es justo, ¿por qué tienes un pelo tan bonito?

—No lo sé, genética, supongo. O quizás he hecho un pacto con el diablo y estoy disimulando —añadió con una leve risilla— Pero gracias, creo.

—Es tan suave y brillante...

—A mí me gusta el tuyo —la interrumpió Ryddle. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco para hacerle entender que no colaba. ¿Cómo le podía gustar esa maraña a la que ella llamaba pelo? Pero entonces el moreno se explicó—. En mi época las mujeres se cuidaban mucho el pelo. Las que no lo tenían corto solían llevarlo recogido de forma más o menos elaborada. Tú eres todo lo contrario, parece que ni te preocupas por tu cabello o tu apariencia. Le das prioridad a otras cosas, y eso me gusta.

—No sé si sentirme halagada o insultada —murmuró la joven bastante confusa.

—Siéntete como quieras —concluyó Ryddle antes de tomarla de la mano y alejarla de la oscura cabellera para llevarla frente a su rostro. Se detuvo durante unos segundos en los que Hermione no supo qué pretendía pero entonces, con mucha suavidad, le beso los nudillos—. Feliz Año Nuevo, Granger.

La castaña se quedó con la boca abierta ante lo que acababa de pasar. ¿De verdad Ryddle la había besado? Cierto que había sido muy rápido, y apenas un leve roce de sus labios, pero ahí estaba. Sintiendo que tenía que decir algo, no sin antes soltarse del agarre del joven, se apresuró a responder—. Feliz Año Nuevo a ti también.

—¿Te ha molestado? —preguntó el moreno algo extrañado —. ¿Tan raro es en esta década lo que acabo de hacer? ¿Ya no se llevan los besos en la mano?

—No... no. No es tan raro. Bueno sí, un poco —Hermione no sabía muy bien cómo explicarse y temía empezar a ponerse colorada—. Digamos que no es raro, pero sí es poco habitual. Se considera un gesto demasiado... caballeroso.

—Soy caballeroso, ¿no te habías dado cuenta hasta ahora? —bromeó Ryddle encarando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

—Y galante —añadió la castaña para ver si se desvanecía la sonrisa ladeada que el joven exhibía en su cara.

—También soy de eso —concluyó ensanchando su sonrisa aún más, lo que hizo pensar a Hermione que se empezaba a ver un poco macabra.

—Lo que eres es imposible —corrigió ella con un resoplido antes de comenzar a girarse hacia la salida—. Será mejor que me vaya, puede que me echen de menos abajo.

No había llegado a dar tres pasos cuando la voz de Ryddle la hizo detenerse nuevamente. Sus palabras la tomaron totalmente desprevenida.

—Granger... ¿te quedas conmigo?

Formuló la pregunta con un tono tan suave que más tarde Hermione se preguntó si en realidad se lo habría imaginado, pero aquello no impidió que con ese momento se volviera con una expresión afable hacia su nuevo amigo...

—Que viaje más aburrido —se quejó a su lado justo la persona en la que había estado pensando, haciendo que la castaña saliese de su ensimismamiento y volviera al presente.

—Llevamos todo el rato cayéndonos de las sillas, ¿como se te puede hacer aburrido algo que no es para nada monótono? —preguntó ella girándose para mirar al moreno

—Molesto entonces —rectificó Ryddle con el ceño fruncido.

—Ahí te doy la razón —le contestó Hermione antes de agarrarse fuertemente a su brazo para evitar caerse por enésima vez al girar una curva.

* * *

_Lavender_

—¡Oh Merlín, Morgana y Circe! —Exclamó emocionada la joven rubia el lunes por la mañana. Se había levantado sin entusiasmo por empezar el nuevo trismestre pero su estado de ánimo dio un giro de 180 º cuando ella y su mejor amiga, Parvati, se detuvieron frente al tablón de anuncios de la Sala Común para ver si había alguna novedad. Y allí estaba, como caído del cielo, el anuncio de la próxima visita a Hogsmeade—. ¿Has visto que día es?

—¡San Valentín! —respondió la morena dando un saltito del entusiasmo—. Quienquiera que haya decidido la fecha es un genio

—No me lo puedo creer. ¡Es nuestra oportunidad, Parv!

—¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? —preguntó la joven hindú a su amiga mientras se alejaban del tablón de anuncios y se abrían paso entre los demás estudiantes que querían leer la noticia. Ambas salieron de la Sala Común con el mismo destino en mente.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —respondió indignada antes de volver a sumirse en sus ensoñaciones—. ¿Que mejor oportunidad para invitar a Tom? Ya verás, será un día para recordar.

—¿Te das cuenta de que no podemos invitarlo las dos, verdad? —inquirió Parvati juguetonamente.

—¿Cómo? ¡Ay, Parvati, lo siento! —se apresuró a disculparse la rubia.— Escucha... si quieres invitarlo tú no pasa nada.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Precisamente eso es lo que te iba a decir yo: que se lo pidieras tú —se apresuró a corregir la morena moviendo efusivamente las manos.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Lavender no del todo convencida.

—¡Pues claro que sí, tonta! A ti te gusta mucho más que a mí —concluyó la joven de la trenza agarrando a su amiga por los hombros y enderezándola—. Así que demuestra que eres una verdadera Gryffindor: Entra ahí y pídele una cita al chico de tus sueños.

Lavender asintió y, tras respirar hondo un par de veces, entró en la biblioteca, donde sabía que era lo más probable que Ryddle se encontrase a esas horas. A sus espaldas escuchó a Parvati murmurar —Suerte—. Se adentró en la estancia con pasos firmes, ignorando la estricta mirada que le lanzó la señora Pince, la bibliotecaria, cuando pasó por su lado. La inmensidad de la biblioteca la desbordaba y la hacía sentir pequeña, insignificante. Ella no era una amante de los libros, ni una estudiante modelo, pero aunque lo fuese evitaría estar sola en aquel lugar tanto como le fuera posible.

Tras recorrer parte de la biblioteca finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando en una de las mesas del fondo. La mochila de Tom se encontraba en una silla y sobre la mesa había esparcidos una cantidad considerable de pergaminos, un tintero, una pluma y un vaso de zumo-. Cómo había conseguido el joven colarlo sin que la bibliotecaria lo notase era algo que nunca sabría. Se debatió entre esperar a Tom o ir en su búsqueda, si sus cosas estaban allí, no podría andar muy lejos, ¿no? Lavander miró en tras las estanterías más cercanas, sin éxito. ¿Quizás había ido al baño? Decidiendo que no perdía nada por buscar un poco más siguió adelante hasta que, a tres pasillos de distancia de su punto de partida, lo encontró.

Ryddle no parecía haberse percatado de su presencia y Lavender lo observó chascar la lengua molesto mientras dejaba un pesado volumen en la estantería y cogía el siguiente. ¿Qué estaría buscando? Todavía no había empezado oficialmente el trimestre, aunque para que eso sucediera apenas quedaban dos horas, por lo que no tenían deberes. Sin embargo, Tom era el tipo de persona que disfrutaba leyendo, así que no debería parecerle tan raro. Su nerviosismo le impidió darse cuenta de en qué sección se encontraban exactamente. De haber sido Tom cualquier otra persona, Lavander se habría percatado de que lo que el joven revisaba con tanto interés eran los únicos libros dedicados a las Artes Oscuras que se podían encontrar fuera de la Sección Prohibida.

—Buenos días —lo saludo con timidez después de tragar saliva y contar hasta diez para relajarse.

Ryddle se quedó paralizado, con los ojos abiertos como platos, ahora sí que quedó más que claro que no la había oído llegar. Muy lentamente se giró hacia ella, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron Lavender vio como la decepción aparecía en los ojos del moreno, pero en un instante desapareció y tuvo que preguntarse si no lo había imaginado.

—Buenos días —respondió el joven con una sonrisa afable—. Sí que has madrugado.

—Bueno... tenía ganas de empezar el nuevo trimestre —"Lo cierto es que no", añadió mentalmente— y no lo pude evitar.

—¿En serio? Yo también —comentó Ryddle entusiasmado con esa sonrisa afable que a ella tanto le gustaba.

"Ahora o nunca"—pensó la rubia armándose de valor. —Tom... por un casual... ¿Has visto el tablón de anuncios de la Sala Común?

—Lo cierto es que no, no suelo prestar mucha atención a esas cosas... —respondió distraído para interrumpirse cuando una idea cruzó su mente—. ¿No habrá vuelto a poner Umbridge un decreto de esos suyos? Por favor, dime que no va a restringir los horarios de la biblioteca o algo así.

Lavender no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risilla al ver lo alarmado que se veía el joven mago. A veces parecía tan ingenuo, tan inocente... Y sí que tenía que gustarle mucho la biblioteca...

—No, no es eso, tranquilo —le aseguró antes de poner su sonrisa más encantadora—. Han anunciado la fecha de la próxima visita a Hogsmeade, es en San Valentín.

La joven hizo una pausa para que el moreno procesara la noticia y observó cuidadosamente su reacción. Ryddle parpadeó un par de veces y movió levemente la cabeza, confuso, acto seguido dejó el libro que aún tenía entre manos en su sitio y apoyó la frente en el estante mientras soltaba un bufido de frustración. La rubia iba a preguntarle si se encontraba bien cuando él abrió lentamente los ojos y le preguntó con timidez.

—Lavender, ¿somos amigos, verdad? ¿Puedo pedirte un consejo?

—Cla...claro —afirmó ella bastante confusa. ¿En qué podría aconsejarlo ella? Ryddle, que seguía mirándola por el rabillo del ojo, le dedicó una breve sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Verás, hay una... Merlín, esto es vergonzoso. Hay una chica que... que me gusta —El moreno hizo una pausa en el mismo instante en que ella empezaba a notar un nudo en el corazón—. Tú eres una chica, seguro que puedes imaginar su reacción mejor que yo. ¿Crees que debería decírselo? Me gusta mucho... pero tengo miedo de que me rechace. ¿Qué me aconsejas? ¿Le pido una cita? Eso de San Valentín suena ideal, pero no sé que hacer...

—Yo... No sé que decirte... —murmuró bajando la mirada. Empezaba a notar como las lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos, pero las contuvo con todas sus fuerzas—. Podrías invitarla y si... si ves que reacciona mal decir que te referías a ir sólo como amigos.

—Eso... ¡Eso es una gran idea! —exclamó Ryddle emocionado.— Muchísimas gracias Lavender, eres la mejor.

—De nada. Espero... —Tragó saliva para intentar deshacer el nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta—. Espero que tengas suerte.

Y se derrumbó. Ver esa expresión de pura felicidad en el rostro del moreno y saber que la causa era otra chica fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Se despidió con un susurro y, antes de que Ryddle pudiera detenerla, dio media vuelta y salió de la biblioteca lo más rápido que pudo. No le importó el grito de reproche que le lanzó la bibliotecaria cuando pasó corriendo por su lado, ni que Parvati la estuviera esperando fuera y le dirigiera una mirada horrorizada al ver el estado en que se encontraba. Sólo le importaba seguir corriendo. Seguir corriendo y desaparecer del mundo.

* * *

_Ginny_

Ginny juraba que había días en los que odiaba ser mujer y aquel día era uno de ellos. ¿Por qué de entre todos sus hermanos era ella la única mujer? pensó mientras tiraba de la cadena del inodoro. Con gusto regalaría sus ovarios y todo lo que conllevaban. Con un bufido cogió su mochila del enganche de la pared y se dispuso a salir del retrete cuando fue interrumpida por el fuerte estruendo de la puerta del baño abriéndose de un portazo. En lugar de silencio, lo que siguió a aquel ruido fueron unos estrepitosos sollozos y el sonido de agua correr en uno de los lavabos.

—¡Lavender! ¡Lavender, ¿estás bien?! —se escuchó preguntar alterada a otra persona que entró corriendo tras la primera.

—¡Déjame! —gritó una voz entre gemidos. ¿Lavender? ¿Lavender Brown, la que estaba en el mismo curso que su hermano?

—Lav, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿qué te ha dicho? —La otra chica parecía estar muy preocupada. Ginny intentó pensar en quien podría ser, pero no pudo recordar quienes eran las otras chicas del curso de Ron (aparte de Hermione, claro está. Aunque era evidente que no se trataba de ella).

—Nada, no me ha dicho absolutamente nada...

—Oh, ven aquí. Sécate la cara —Definitivamente la otra voz estaba muy preocupada, seguramente sería su amiga. Ginny también estaría así si alguna vez se encontraba con alguna amiga suya llorando de ese modo. Alguien cerro el grifo que aún seguía abierto y se produjo un silencio roto solo por los sollozos de la joven.

—Pues verás, todo fue bien al principio, pero luego... —comenzó a narrar Lavander._ —Oh, por Merlín, no se lo cuentes aquí. Id a otro lado—_ pensó Ginny nerviosa. Por un lado sentía que estaba escuchando algo que no era de su incumbencia y por otro llegaba tarde. Había quedado con Ryddle en la biblioteca para darle las dichosas orejas extensibles y ya se había retrasado bastante en el baño como para ahora quedarse más tiempo allí encerrada—. Ni siquiera pude pedírselo.

—¿No se lo pediste? Pensé que te había... —comenzó a decir la otra voz, pero se detuvo antes de meter la pata.

—Lo peor es que lo ha hecho, Parv. ¡Me ha rechazado y ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta! —confesó Lavender sumiéndose en una nueva retaila de sollozos y frases inteligibles. _—¡Parvati, eso era! —_pensó Ginny recordando el nombre de la otra chica y sintiéndose estúpida por no haberlo adivinado antes teniendo en cuenta que las dos estaban en el E.D.

—¿Cómo ha...? Explícame a qué te refieres —preguntó Parvati confusa.

—Yo... estaba hablando con él y entonces... —sollozo— le dije lo de San Valentín. No tuve tiempo de invitarlo antes de que dijera...

—¿Antes de que dijera qué? —Parvati parecía impaciente por enterarse de todo. Y lo cierto es que a Ginny le estaba empezando a picar la curiosidad.

—¡Dijo que le gusta otra chica! —terminó Lavander volviendo a derrumbarse y llorando casi tanto como al principio—. Dijo que... que va a ahhhh... invitarla. Y me... meeeh... agradeció el consejo...

—¡Oh, cariño! —exclamó Parvati con un tono extremadamente maternal. La pelirroja apostaría cualquier cosa a que en ese momento la estaba abrazando—. ¿Te dijo quién es? —Hubo una leve pausa en la que Ginny supuso que Lavender respondió con un gesto de cabeza—. Bueno, no importa. Escucha. No, escucha, Lavender. Mírame. No pasa nada, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo... —dijo la otra joven no muy convencida.

—¿Y qué si a Black le gusta alguien más? No es el fin del mundo. Algún día encontrarás a alguien que te quiera y te valore como te mereces —aseguró Parvati. _—Exacto. Parvati tiene toda la razón— _pensó Ginny_—. Un momento... ¿había dicho Black?_

—Pero es que... Él era tan perfecto...

—Oh, vamos. Eso no lo sabes. Igual... no sé, igual ronca. ¿O quién te dice a ti que no es un novio pésimo? —siguió animando la otra joven.

—Pero...

—Pero nada —dijo rotundamente Parvati—. Mírame a mí: Yo ya lo he superado. ¿Que si me encantaría salir con él? Por supuesto que sí, pero sólo es un enamoramiento tonto de adolescente, admitámoslo. Tarde o temprano se nos pasará. Anda, anima esa cara y vamos a desayunar.

En cuanto sus pasos se alejaron y las oyó el ruido de la puerta cerrarse, Ginny salió del cubículo en el que se había escondido. Había sentido verdadera lástima por Lavender, si bien no la conocía demasiado personalmente se sentía identificada con su situación. Hasta no hace mucho había sido la suya propia. Pero Parvati tenía razón, tarde o temprano se le pasaría y encontraría a alguien que la quisiera, como había sido su caso con Michael. Con pasos apurados salió al pasillo y puso rumbo a la biblioteca.

Lo que realmente la preocupaba era el nombre que había salido en la conversación: Black. Es decir: Ryddle. ¿Qué era eso de que a Ryddle le gustaba una chica ¡Si era un imbécil! Por un momento temió que se refiriera a ella y que pretendiese usarla como tapadera para librarse de admiradoras como Lavender, pero descartó la idea enseguida. Ella ya estaba con alguien e intentar quitarle la novia a otro, aunque fuese de mentira, le parecía un error que Ryddle jamás cometería. ¿A quién podía referirse entonces?

—Ay no —dijo al caer en la cuenta a quién tenía que referirse Ryddle. Sin percatarse de que estaba hablando en voz alta añadió—. ¡Eso sí que no!

Y echo a correr hacia la biblioteca.

* * *

_Tom_

El sol estaba a punto de poner se y la atmósfera en el castillo era deprimente, no sabría decir si era por el mal tiempo que hacía fuera o por el estado de ánimo de sus acompañantes. El que más deprimido estaba era Potter, que en menos de una hora tendría que enfrentarse a su primera clase con Snape. Granger y Weasley habían tratado de animarlo, pero había sido en vano. Y él... bueno, a él la verdad es que le daba igual lo que le pasara a Potter.

—¡Es que no entiendo por qué tiene que enseñarme Snape! —repitió el joven de gafas por enésima vez—. ¿Es que nadie más sabe Oclumancia en este colegio? ¿Y Dumbledore? ¿Por qué no me enseña Dumbledore?

—Ni idea. A veces pienso que la edad le está empezando a afectar —comentó Weasley llevándose una mano a la barbilla, pensativo.

—Si Dumbledore no quiere enseñarte en persona, sus motivos tendrá —Granger salió inmediatamente en defensa del anciano director.

—Igual es que le caes mal y por eso no quiere verte —interrumpió Tom levantando levemente la vista del libro que estaba leyendo, _"Antídotos Asiáticos"_.

—¡Ryddle! —le reprochó la castaña.

—¿Qué? Por lo que sabéis hasta ahora, podría ser verdad —se defendió el con desgana antes de volver a centrarse en el libro. Necesitaba encontrar un tema interesante para hacer la redacción sobre venenos que Snape les había mandado aquella mañana.

—Mi vida es una mierda... —se autocompadeció Potter. Tras lo que apoyó la frente sobre la mesa y procedió a quedarse así un rato.

Pasaron otros diez minutos en los que el único ruido que se oía eran el pasar de las páginas y el rasgar de las pluma sobre el pergamino. Tom notaba las miradas enfurecidas que de vez en cuando la menor de las Weasley le lanzaba desde la otra punta de la Sala Común, pero la ignoró completamente. Su pequeña Ginevra no podía hacer nada para impedirle hacer lo que tenía planeado y aquello la sacaba de quicio. Él lo sabía y le encantaba.

—¡No lo aguanto más, me voy ya! —exclamó de repente el mago de gafas alzando la cabeza de golpe y levantándose de la silla.

—¿Qué dices? Si tienes tiempo de sobra —preguntó extrañado Weasley, pero Potter ya había dado media vuelta y se alejaba hacia el hueco del retrato dando enormes zancadas —Genial, ¿y qué hago yo ahora?

—Tu ensayo de pociones, ¿quizás? —sugirió Granger.

—¡Sí, claro! Como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer —respondió el pelirrojo sarcástico y paseando la vista por la estancia buscando algo que hacer.

—Ron, no lo dejes a medias ahora que ya lo has empezado.

—Sólo ha escrito tres párrafos, ¿a eso lo llamas tú "empezar"? —repuso Tom levantando nuevamente la vista. Weasley lo fulminó con la mirada, igual que hacía su hermana pequeña desde la distancia, pero el moreno le hizo el mismo caso que a ella.

—Paso. Me voy con Seamus —declaró el joven de pecas antes de lavantarse e ir a sentarse con Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas, que estaban jugando una partida de naipes explosivos.

—A veces creo que odia quedarse a solas con nosotros —comentó Tom encogiéndose de hombros y centrándose nuevamente en el libro.

—No es eso. Creo que más bien, se siente algo abrumado porque sólo pensamos en leer y estudiar —le aclaró la castaña. Tom la miró de reojo preguntándose si era el momento adecuado de poner en marcha su plan. Se habían quedado solos, lo cual era totalmente necesario y el hacerlo con tanta antelación le daba tiempo de pensar en un modo de convencerla en caso de que ella se negara.

—Granger, ¿me acompañas a la biblioteca? Este libro es totalmente inútil y necesito buscar otro —preguntó a la joven mientras se levantaba y guardaba sus cosas en la mochila. La castaña lo miró extrañada por lo repentino de la pregunta pero aceptó.

—Claro, tengo que renovar un préstamo, así que me viene de perlas.

Ambos recogieron sus cosas con tranquilidad y salieron juntos de la sala común. Antes de que el retrato se cerrara tras ellos Tom se volvió y dedicó una sonrisa burlona a la pelirroja, que los miraba aún más molesta. Por el camino reinó el más absoluto silencio, aunque no resultaba desagradable, en opinión del mago. Hasta que la joven se percató de que no iban en la dirección correcta.

—Ryddle, ¿adónde vamos? Para llegar a la biblioteca hay que bajar las escaleras —preguntó deteniéndose. Tom avanzó un par de pasos más antes de hacer lo mismo.

—Lo sé —respondió lentamente sin volverse para mirarla. Estaba siendo siniestro, era consciente de ello. Aunque si la castaña se asustaba él no se iba a quejar. No sería tan divertido como asustar a Weasley, pero no estaría mal.

—Ryddle, estás raro. ¿Te ocurre algo? —Granger parecía tranquila, pero Tom notó un ligero temblor en su voz: la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

—¿Confías en mí, Granger? —dijo repentinamente, girándo un poco el tronco para poder mirarla.

La castaña asintió y parecía a punto de decir algo cuando él reanudó la marcha. La joven lo siguió dando una leve carrera para ponerse a su altura, recorriendo parte del sépitimo piso del castillo a su lado. Cuando llegaron frente al retrato de Barnabas el Chiflado Granger pareció darse cuenta de cual era su destino.

—Espera un momento, Ryddle. ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó deteniéndose de repente.

Tom la ignoró y se dispuso caminar frente al espacio de pared vacío con un único pensamiento en mente. En cuanto hubo pasado por tercera vez una puerta se materializó donde hasta ahora sólo había habido fría piedra. Volviéndose para tomar a la joven de la mano, Tom abrió la puerta y avanzó hacia el interior, ignorando las protestas de la joven tras él.

En cuanto cerró la puerta la soltó y se volvió para contemplar en interior de la sala. Gruesas paredes de piedra entre las que se encontraba una pequeña chimenea y gruesas ventanas a traves de las que se veía el agua que corría al otro lado de los cristales. Las cuarto camas que había en la estancia estaban decoradas con doseles de un intenso color verde, junto a cada una de ellas había mesilla de noche y un elaborado escritorio de madera oscura. Incluso había cuatro conocidos baúles a los pies de cada una de las camas. Sí, su dormitorio en las Mazmorras de Slytherin estaba tal y como recordaba.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Granger con curiosidad, aunque el moreno supuso que ya se lo imaginaba.

Ignorando a la castaña avanzó por entre las camas, dispuestas de dos en dos a ambos lados de la pared y se dejó caer en la del fondo a la izquierda, la suya.

—¿Esta era tu habitación en el pasado? —preguntó nuevamente la castaña, mucho más cerca de donde Tom de lo que él creía que estaba. El joven se limitó a asentir con la cabeza aunque, teniendo en cuenta que tenía la cara enterrada en la almohada, quizás Granger no lo notó. Merlín, como había echado de menos esa almohada... — ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? Y más importante todavía, ¿por qué me has mentido haciéndome creer que íbamos a la biblioteca?

El joven levantó una mano y contó con los dedos. —Uno: porque necesitaba hablar contigo a solas. Y dos: porque no habrías venido si te hubiera dicho la verdad.

—¡Sí que habría venido! Ya veo lo mucho que confías en mí —repuso la joven algo molesta.

—¿A sí? —inquirió Ryddle volviéndose un poco para mirarla desde donde se encontraba—. Dime una cosa, si te hubiera dicho "Granger, ven conmigo a solas a un lugar donde nadie podrá encontrarnos y nadie podría oírte si gritases." ¿habrías venido? —Ante el silencio de la castaña sonrió triunfante—. Lo suponía.

—Ve al grano, Ryddle. ¿Para qué me has traído?

—Tranquila Granger, no hay prisa. Dime, ¿te gusta mi habitación? —Hizo un gesto de la mano señalando la estancia. La joven recorrió el lugar con la vista, deteniéndose en las lámparas del techo, los escritorios, las alfombras y la chimenea.

—Las lámparas son un poco ostentosas para mi gusto, aunque no negaré que el conjunto es elegante. Mi pregunta es, ¿por qué estás nervioso?

Tom se sorprendió ante la pregunta y se incorporó para mirarla fijamente. —¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy nervioso?

—Bueno... es una mera suposición. Me baso en que a pesar de llevar varios meses en Hogwarts esta es la primera vez que vienes a la Sala de los Menesteres. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía que conocieras de su existencia. Y supongo que has elegido que se materialice tu antigua habitación para estar en un lugar que te sea muy familiar y en el que te sientes medianamente seguro. Supongo que el otro lugar posible habría sido la Cámara de los Secretos, así que tengo que agradecerte por no elegir ese sitio como tu zona de confort, o por no llevarme allí directamente.

Tras el discurso de Granger, Tom no supo qué decir. No lo había pensado de esa manera, y se negaba a creer que la joven tuviera razón, por muy lógico que sonara. Él no estaba nervioso, sólo quería un lugar tranquilo y cómodo para hablar. ¿Y qué lugar más tranquilo y cómodo que su habitación? Aunque supuso que para ella no debía resultar cómodo, ni reconfortante... Bueno, que más daba, la cosa es que ya estaban allí.

—Lo que sea Granger, siéntate —pidió señalando la silla de su escritorio. Pero la castaña no sólo estaba pasando de él sino que había abierto el baúl que había a los pies de su cama. _Su_ baúl—. ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

—Cotillear tus cosas. No haberme traído —se excusó la castaña mientras empezaba a sacar sus efectos personales. Por un momento Tom estuvo tentando de lanzarle un maleficio, pero luego recordó que él había hecho lo mismo el verano anterior y lo que es más, sin siquiera estar ella delante.

—No vas a encontrar nada interesante —le advirtió inclinándose para poder verla mejor. No era ninguna mentira, no es que tuviera demasiadas posesiones en aquella época, la mayoría eran las cosas que pedían en la lista de útiles para el colegio.

—¿Estás de broma? Para mí esto es casi como mirar en el armario de un personaje histórico —replicó Granger sacando una pila de ropa doblada. Al ver que Tom no la había entendido se explicó—. Es decir, ya sé que para ti sólo son tus cosas, pero por otro lado... Piensa que también son las cosas de Quien-tú-sabes. Si alguien te dijera que puedes mirar en el baúl escolar de Merlín, ¿no tendrías curiosidad?

Tom dejó escapar una risa y arqueó una ceja —¿Me estás comparando con Merlín?

—Ya sabes a qué me refiero, no te hagas el listo. Toma —le dijo mientras le daba una de sus viejas túnicas. Por un momento el moreno se sintió algo avergonzado de que la joven viese que todas sus pertenencias eran de segunda mano. Pero por otro lado, las de Weasley también lo eran a ella no parecía importarle.

—Veo que empiezas a conocerme —contestó mientras tomaba la túnica y la cambiaba por la que llevaba puesta. Una vez volvió a llevar los colores de Slytherin se sintió completo de nuevo, ese era él, pensó mientras acariciaba el escudo verde y plata que tenía sobre el pecho—. Ah, que gusto poder volver a ponerme ésto. Casi siento que tengo que volver a presentarme: Hola, soy Tom Ryddle, el Slytherin más Slytherin que verás en tu vida.

Granger dejó escapar una carcajada antes de levantarse y estrechar la mano que él le había tendido. — Hola, Tom Ryddle. Me llamo Hermione Granger y he de decirte que esa túnica te queda mejor de lo que esperaba. Aunque te falta un pequeño detalle —La castaña se agachó y sacó una corbata del interior del baúl. Mientras la colocaba en su cuello y la anudaba Tom se sintió algo cohibido, no recordaba cuando era la última vez que alguien lo había ayudado a vestirse, sin duda había sido muy pequeño. La joven se alejó dos pasos para contemplar su obra una vez hubo terminado—. Ahora sí, perfecto.

Tom se alejó de ella y fue hasta el espejo de cuerpo entero que había junto a la puerta. Uno de sus antiguos compañeros, Nott, había sido increíblemente narcisista y había hecho que lo pusieran allí desde que pisó la habitación en su primer año. El moreno nunca había agradecido la presencia de aquel extravagante objeto hasta aquel momento en el que se puso frente a él y contempló su imagen. Lo que vio al otro lado del espejo le gustó, le gustó mucho. Allí estaba él, como siempre había debido ser: con su uniforme, con sus distintivos de Slytherin, verdes y plateados, en su habitación, con Granger... Su presencia allí le hizo darse cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado, el Tom que era ahora no era el mismo que el que le devolvía la mirada. Maldición, ahí estaba otra vez.

—Granger, ¿puedes venir un momento? —pidió sin apartar la vista de los ojos de su reflejo. La joven se acercó hasta él lentamente, a través del espejo pudo ver como se detenía a su lado—. ¿Crees que he cambiado?

—La verdad, yo te veo igual de siempre. Se podría decir que este ambiente va más acorde con esa elegancia natural tuya —Tom no pudo evitar sonreír con suficiencia al oír que Granger pensaba así de él— aunque ya me he acostumbrado a verte en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Así que lo siento, Señor Ryddle, el rojo y el dorado son ahora tus colores.

—El rojo y el dorado, ¿eh? —de repente tuvo una idea, una idea absurda y brillante a la vez. Volviendo a tomar a Granger del brazo la guió nuevamente hasta su cama y cogió otra túnica del montón de ropa y la dejo caer sobre la castaña—. Ya que tú estás tan acostumbrada a verme con los colores de tu casa exijo que por una vez sea yo quien te vea a ti con los colores de la mía.

—¿Qué dices? —protestó la joven quitándose el montón de tela de encima—. No pienso ponerme un uniforme de Slytherin

—No es un uniforme de Slytherin. Es _mi_ uniforme de Slytherin —corrigió él como si eso lo cambiase todo. Ignorando las protestas de Granger, se acercó a ella y empezó a tirar de su túnica.

—¡Para! !Puedo cambiarme yo solita! —exclamó la castaña resignándose y empujándolo y abriéndose los broches de la túnica. Justo en ese momento Tom se percató de los abrigados leotardos que llevaba puestos bajo la falda del uniforme. Supuso que tenía lógica que los usase si la pobre pretendía no congelarse de sitio. Mientras se pasaba su túnica por los hombros añadió—. Y que sea tu uniforme no supone ninguna diferencia.

—Al contrario, yo creo que sí lo hace —aseguró el mientras tomaba otra corbata y la ataba al rededor del cuello de la joven, igual que había hecho ella antes con él. Y tal como hizo ella se alejó un par de pasos para ver el resultado. No estaba mal, el castaño de su cabello quedaba bien con el verde, eran los colores del bosque. Pero sin duda le sentaban mejor los colores de Gryffindor.

—No le cuentes ni una palabra de ésto a nadie. Nunca —advirtió Granger avergonzada. Tom la ignoró y la arrastró de nuevo hacia el espejo.

—¿Por qué no? Seguro que la reacción de Weasley sería divertidísima —pensándolo bien, las reacciones de los dos Weasleys lo serían. Tuvo que volverse cuando, tras él, Granger tropezó con los bajos de la túnica. Al fijarse bien se percató de que la túnica le estaba enorme, de lo cual no se extrañaba. Las costuras de los hombros le quedaban muy bajas y arrastraba un buen trozo de túnica por el suelo, el conjunto la hacía ver todavía más pequeñita. Cosa que él no pudo evitar comentar—. Merlín, Granger, que bajita eres.

—¿Quieres quitarte esa idea de la cabeza de una vez? No es que yo sea bajita, es que tú eres alto —repuso la castaña molesta. Tom sabía que tenía razón, la joven medía más o menos lo mismo que el resto de chicas de su curso. Mejor dicho; lo mismo que la mayoría de las chicas de su curso, siempre había excepciones, como Fay Dunbar o Millicent Bulstorde, que eran más altas. Pero a pesar de saber que Granger tenía razón, a él le encantaba molestarla con ese tema—. Suficiente, deja que me quite esta cosa.

En cuanto la oyó volver a hablar, Tom se dio cuenta de que se había quedado un rato absorto en sus pensamientos. La joven intentaba que la soltase, pero el mago se negó y la tomó por los hombros para darle la vuelta y hacer que quedara de cara al espejo, con él tras ella.

—¿A qué viene tanta prisa, Granger? —preguntó con tono juguetón.

—A que ésto es una tontería. Y quiero que te dejes de tonterías y me digas a qué hemos venido realmente —La voz de la castaña se tornó fría y desconfiada y Tom supo que el momento de la charla amistosa había acabado. Era hora de ponerse serios.

—Tienes razón, no hemos venido a jugar. Tengo algo importante que proponerte —dijo lentamente. A través del espejo pudo ver como la castaña tragaba saliva, nerviosa por su repentino cambio de actitud. A veces no la entendía, le pedía que se pusiese serio y cuando lo hacía se ponía nerviosa.

—¿Proponerme? —preguntó la castaña girándo el cuello para mirarlo directamente en lugar de reflejado.

—Verás, esta mañana me he visto en un ligero aprieto del cual conseguí salir airoso. ¿Quieres saber de qué se trata? —Apretó un poco su agarre en los hombros de la castaña, quien se mordía el labio inferior meditando su respuesta. No paso mucho rato hasta que la joven asintió—. Te pondré un ejemplo. Digamos que estás tranquilamente en la biblioteca, cuando cierta persona se te acerca con unas intenciones... digamos que no muy agradables desde tu punto de vista.

—Ryddle, me estás asustando ¿Qué has hecho?

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que deducir que soy yo el que ha hecho algo? —preguntó con la misma voz aterciopelada.

—Porque normalmente es así —respondió ella resoplando.

—Como iba diciendo antes de tu pequeña interrupción... Tienes que esquivar a esta persona... pongamos por ejemplo que se llama Lavender.

—¡¿Qué le has hecho a Lavender?! —exclamó Granger alarmada, girándose completamente para quedar frente a él.

—Que pesada con que he hecho algo... —se quejó el moreno rodando los ojos—. Déjame terminar de una vez. Volviendo a la situación anterior... ¿Qué preferirías hacer: Hechizarla o contarle una pequeña mentira para salir del paso?

La castaña se quedó pensativa contemplando las dos opciones. —Aunque no me guste mentir, diría que la mentira. ¡Pero sólo si es una mentira piadosa para no hacerle daño! —especificó rápidamente

—Eso es exactamente lo que pensé yo —respondió con una sonrisa que ambos sabían que era completamente falsa—. Responde ahora a otra pregunta: ¿Somos amigos, verdad?

—Sabes que sí. Pero no me gusta que hayas decidido sacar eso justo ahora, me da mala espina.

—Oh, Granger, mi querida Granger. Mi única amiga en todo el mundo —repuso Tom con tono dramático, sin perder nunca la seriedad—. Ya que estás de acuerdo con mi punto de vista en ambas cuestiones... He de suponer que también estarás dispuesta a ayudarme.

—No, Ryddle. No voy a ayudarte en lo que sea que estás tramando a menos que me expliques de qué va todo ésto —repuso la castaña cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño—. Y no me vengas con falsos halagos.

Tom se pasó una mano por el pelo y chascó la lengua molesto. Si tantas ganas tenía Granger de que fuese directo, lo sería. —Brown tenía intención de pedirme que fuese a Hogsmeade con ella en la próxima visita, igual que ha hecho la chica esa que le gusta a Gafas con él. Como yo no tenía ninguna intención de aceptar me adelanté y le hice creer que ya estoy interesado en alguien y que pretendía invitarla. Y ahí es donde entras tú.

—Espera, espera. A ver si lo he entendido —interrumpió la castaña haciendo un gesto apaciguador con las manos—. Lavender iba a invitarte a Hogsmeade —Tom asintió—. Y como no querías ir con ella te adelantaste y le dijiste que ibas a ir con otra persona —Tom volvió a asentir—. Y "ahí es donde entro yo" —Tom asintió por tercera vez—. Ryddle... ¿me estás pidiendo una cita?

—Sí.

* * *

**NdA2: Uf, 4 PoV en un único capítulo, creo que eso es un record (sólo creo, en realidad no recuerdo si ya lo he hecho) aunque hayan sido bastante cortitos.**

**Tenía muchas ganas de escribir el PoV de Lavender para meterme dentro de su cabeza y poder empatizar con ella. Para mí es la típica adolescente que se queda colgada de una cara bonita y unas pocas palabras amables. Me alegro de haber podido mostrar que es una persona con sentimientos.**

**¿Podríamos considerar el final un cliffhanger? Supongo que sí... Desde ya adelanto que el próximo capítulo comenzará justo donde termina éste, continuando la conversación y un par de detalles más.**

**Un saludo!**


	17. Chapter 17: Trato hecho

**NdA: ANte todo mil perdones por lo mucho que he tardado en actualizar. Aunque excusas no me faltan, de hecho si hay por ahí algún alma caritativa dispuesta a matarme antes de que lo haga la universidad se lo agradecería. Diría que espero no tardar tanto la próxima vez, pero no puedo asegurarlo, de modo que prefiero no prometer nada salvo que lo intentaré. (Acabo de ver que han pasado dos ******* meses, así que con total certeza: No tardaré tanto). Muchísimas gracias por leer, dar fav, follow o dejar review en el caso de Daenerys Black, susan-black7, CassioBlack, vaale lagos, TsukihimePrincess, VictoryReed, Liz Malfoy Granger, Lity, Damae, .3597, Artie Winter y ToraAnura**

**\- susan-black7: Tom dice la verdad (por ahora)**

**\- CassioBlack: Me alegro de que te guste el PoV de Lavender. A mí personalmente me gusta ver como va cambiando la perspectiva de las historias según quien la narre, por eso trato de darle PoVs a todos los personajes que puedo. Así voy explorando qué piensan, qué los mueve...**

**\- vaale lagos: No negaré que tengo un par de ideas más para otros fics. Pero hasta que no termine este no me pondré con otro Tomione o me haré un lío.**

**-VictoryReed: Tom y Ginny BROTP (?) La verdad es que creo que Tom necesita redimirse por todo lo que le pasó a Ginny (y por otro lado, me encanta como chocan sus personalidades, son tan distintos...)**

**-Liz Malfoy Granger: Yo tampoco recuerdo si ya habías comentado antes, pero bueno: Gracias ;) Te entiendo con lo de leer varios fics a la vez, yo siempre tengo que leer el capítulo anterior cuando actualizan un fic que leo porque al principio no recuerdo de que iba o que había pasado.**

**-Carol: Igual sí que se topo con ropa interior pero decidió no decir nada XD**

**-Damae: Psssst... en el próximo capítulo morirás... (por la cita, digo). Y coincido contigo, esas actitudes caballerescas... a mí me pierden. Por otro lado yo tengo un problema con Ginny: Antes no me gustaba y ahora que la escribo sí. Cada vez que tiene un PoV pienso "Pero Ginny, ¿qué haces? Si a mí tú me caías mal."**

**-Artie Winter: He tardado en actualizar, ahora no me perdonarás y lloraré... ;-; Ginny ya tendrá su momento para reaccionar, por ahora no sabe a ciencia cierta lo que planea Tom. Por otro lado, necesita a Tom para librarse de sus traumas y eso hace que se muerda la lengua (de momento). Y sí, ¿quién pudiera salir de cualquier situación así de fácil?**

**-ToraAnura: Me ha encantado lo de Aloha y Hakuna Matata, directo a mi patata.**

* * *

_Hermione_

Hermione se quedo, literalmente, con la boca abierta. Ryddle, _Tom Ryddle_, no sólo acababa de pedirle una cita sino que además lo había admitido abiertamente.

—¿Es una broma? —preguntó incrédula. Sin duda tenía que serlo. No había manera posible de que alguien quisiese tener una cita con ella. Bueno, Viktor sí que había querido, pero él era una excepción.

—No —respondió él sin inmutarse. ¿Pero cómo podía estar tan tranquilo en semejante situación? ¿Es que no le importaba que...? Ah, claro, seguramente era eso.

—Ryddle... tú no estás interesado en mí de esa manera, ¿verdad? Dime que sólo lo haces para salir del paso —añadió con algo de desesperación.

—Pues claro que lo hago para salir del paso —contestó el moreno aparentemente molesto de que dudara de sus intenciones.

—Menos mal— murmuró Hermione tras dar un largo suspiro.

—¿Como que "menos mal"? ¿Qué pasa, tan horrible te resulta que pueda estar interesado en ti? —repuso el joven indignado—. ¿Tanto te disgusta la idea?

—¿Qué? No, yo no he dicho eso. Sólo me has asustado— se defendió la castaña.

—Si no lo has dicho, lo ha parecido. Quizás ahora sí que me interese en ti aunque sólo sea para fastidiarte —afirmó Ryddle en lo que empezaba a parecerse una pataleta.

—Pero vamos a ver ¿te gusto o no te gusto? —preguntó Hermione masajeándose las sienes.

—¡No!

—¡¿Entonces por qué le estás dando tanta importancia?! —exclamó desesperada.

—¡No lo sé! —dijo Ryddle gritando todavía más. Justo después dio media vuelta y fue hasta su cama, donde se tiró de cabeza y cerró las cortinas.

_—Oh, por favor—_ pensó Hermione. A veces no sabía si estaba hablando con un crío o con un futuro mago tenebroso. Con pesadez fue tras él e intentó descorrer las cortinas, pero le fue imposible; las había cerrado con magia. —Ryddle, sal.

No obtuvo respuesta. El joven no sólo se había aislado, sino que al parecer también había hecho voto de silencio. La castaña soltó un bufido y se sentó con los brazos cruzados en el borde de la cama contigua.

—Ryddle, por favor, no te pongas así. No es para tanto. Deja de comportarte como un crío.

—No me comporto como un crío —escuchó decir a una voz proveniente del interior del dosel.

—Sí lo estás haciendo. ¿Quieres que te diga cuándo fue la última vez que yo me encerré porque algo me molestara?

—No, no quiero.

—Entonces sal. De verdad que no es por ti, es por mí —Merlín, que frase tan típica—. No estoy acostumbrada a que la gente se fije en mí de esa manera y la mera mención a que alguien pueda hacerlo me pone muy nerviosa.

—¿Seguro? —Volvió a responder el joven algo más tranquilo gracias al tono apaciguador que ella había empleado—. ¿Entonces irás a esa cita conmigo?

—Me lo pensaré —aseguró la castaña creyendo que si cedía un poco Ryddle haría lo propio y saldría de su auto encierro—. Bueno, ¿vas a levantarte de ahí o no?

—No pienso salir de aquí hasta que me digas que sí —escuchó afirmar al moreno con lo que parecía un mohín. Lo que daría por ver su cara en ese momento...

—Pues entonces te espera un largo periodo de aislamiento. Que lo disfrutes —La castaña estaba a punto de levantarse cuando las cortinas que le tapaban la vista se descorrieron bruscamente y el rostro furioso de Ryddle apareció tras ellas.

—¡¿Y ya está?! ¡Piensas dejarme aquí sin más?! —Resultaba curioso que, a pesar de haber levantado la voz y parecer enfadado, Ryddle no resultaba tan aterrador como Hermione habría pensado. De hecho, intimidaba más cuando estaba serio y en silencio— ¡Se suponía que tenías que aceptar!

—¡Osea, que sólo estabas fingiendo para hacer que aceptara! ¡Serás...! —Hermione tomó la almohada que tenía a su izquierda con toda la intención de golpear al moreno con ella.

—¡Merlín, no toques eso! ¡Que asco! —Ryddle intentó detenerla y dejó de apretar con fuerzas las aterciopeladas cortinas y el brazo hacia ella. La castaña lo miró confusa justo en el momento previo a lanzar el almohadón—. Esa es la cama de Avery, ¿sabes a qué se dedicaba cuando se encerraba ahí todas las noches?

—¡Aghhh! —Haciéndose una idea muy clara de a qué se dedicaba el tal Avery, dejó escapar un grito y tiró la almohada hacia Ryddle. Cosa que a éste no le hizo mucha gracia.

—¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¡No me tires eso! —exclamó el moreno volviendo a arrojar la almohada en su dirección. Pasaron así un rato hasta que, casi instantáneamente empezaron a reír por lo absurdo de la situación y la almohada quedó olvidada en un rincón.

La castaña se levantó del suelo mientras calmaba su risa y se sentó al lado del joven, que se tapaba la boca con el dorso de la mano sin dejar de mirarla.

—Que sepas que estoy molesta contigo —le hizo saber mientras se quitaba de una vez la túnica que Ryddle le había prestado y la doblaba con cuidado.

—No, no lo estás —afirmó él muy seguro de sí mismo—. De ser así te habrías marchado.

Hermione frunció el ceño y apretó los labios fingiendo una expresión de enfado. —No me he marchado porque soy la única amiga que tienes —recalcó con un ligero aire de superioridad mientras le mantenía la mirada.

—Exacto. Y es por eso por lo que no puedo confiar en nadie más para pedirle una cita —concluyó el moreno como si fuera lo más evidente.

La castaña resoplo y retiró la vista de él, pasando a fijarla en la lámpara del techo. ¿Por qué la lámpara de su habitación no era tan bonita? ¡No era justo! ¿Y por qué la habitación era también más grande que las que había en la torre de Gryffindor? Malditas serpientes... Después posó sus ojos en la alfombra, pero decidió que era mejor dejar de fijarse en lo que había a su alrededor y centrarse en lo que el moreno le había dicho.

¿Es que no se daba cuenta de lo que le estaba pidiendo? ¿No era capaz de ver las repercusiones que traería? Y no sólo para ella, bueno, principalmente para ella, ¡pero aún así! Si tenían una cita la gente empezaría hablar, correrían rumores... No quería ni pensar en lo que le acarrearon los rumores hacía apenas un año. Por no hablar de qué dirían sus amigos... Le parecía mentira que Ryddle, con lo calculador que era, no hubiera pensado en todas esas consecuencias.

—Ryddle, ¿te das cuenta de lo que me estás pidiendo? —Hermione quería asegurarse de que el joven entendía lo que podría pasar. Pero a juzgar por su gesto de confusión no, no lo entendía. Tendría que explicárselo ella, pensó mientras se llevaba la mano a la sien—. Pongamos que acepto. Desde el momento en que la gente nos viese juntos empezarían las habladurías y los rumores.

—¿Y?

—¿Cómo que "y"? —resopló ella—. Eso no sólo sería vergonzoso, sino también molesto. Además, ponte en mi lugar, ¿qué crees que diría Lavender, por ejemplo? Te recuerdo que tengo que compartir dormitorio con ella. Y no me apetece poner mi integridad física en peligro porque, según ella, "le he robado a su chico" —hizo unas comillas en el aire con los dedos.

—¿Su chico? ¿Es así como lo decís ahora? ¿Te das cuenta lo ridículo que suena? Da la impresión de que la persona en cuestión es un objeto perteneciente a la otra. Su libro, su pijama rosa, su insignia de prefecto, su gato, su chico... —dejó caer como si nada.

—¿Por qué todo lo que has dicho son cosas que tengo yo?

—Todo no, no tienes chico. Aunque eso puede arreglarse —añadió mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa pícara y levantaba una ceja de forma sugerente.

—¡Ryddle! —le reprochó Hermione dándole un golpe en el hombro con más fuerza de la que había previsto. A pesar de su gesto de molestia se había sonrojado, lo notaba en sus mejillas, la sonrisa de suficiencia de Ryddle fue lo que terminó de confirmárselo.

—¿Es que no hay forma de convencerte?

—¡No! Ya te he explicado por qué, no me hagas repetirlo.

—Uno: No has explicado nada. Y dos: sólo estás poniendo excusas. Admite de una vez que no quieres ir conmigo porque no te gusto —El joven se cruzó de brazos molesto.

—Eso no es nada nuevo: Ni me gustas, ni quiero ir contigo. ¿Te parecen motivos suficientes para negarme? —respondió imitando su postura y cruzándose de brazos. Tras quedarse un rato pensando el joven rodó los ojos y soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

—Está bien, acepto. ¿Estás contenta? ¿Vendrás ahora? —dijo con una mezcla de resignación y molestia.

Hermione se quedó mirándolo sin entender nada. ¿De qué narices estaba hablando ahora? No cabía duda de que se había perdido algo. Eso, o era otro de los jueguecitos de Ryddle para hacer que aceptara. Probablemente se tratara de la segunda opción, aunque no negaba que quería saber a qué se refería.

—A ver Ryddle, explícame de qué estabas hablando. No puedes retrotraerte a una conversación de vete tú a saber cuando y esperar que los demás sepamos a qué te refieres.

—¿Recuerdas la noche en la que me hablaste de ese estúpido club vuestro? Cuando me cogiste de la mano por primera vez —comenzó a relatar el joven. Ella asintió suponiendo que con "ese estúpido club" se refería al ED—. Me pediste que te enseñara defensa y yo me negué porque no había nada que me interesase que tú pudieras ofrecerme a cambio.

—¿Me estás diciendo que...? —La castaña estaba empezando a emocionarse ante la perspectiva de tener al mismísimo Tom Ryddle como profesor de defensa. Sería increíble pero, pensándolo fríamente...Llena de desconfianza preguntó— ¿Cuántas clases?

—Todas las que quieras —Fue la respuesta afable de Ryddle. Casi parecía divertido por su cambio drástico de ánimo, aunque hacía el esfuerzo de intentar ocultarlo.

—Vale... ¿Cuántas citas? —Todas las clases que ella quisiera a cambio de una única cita le parecía demasiado bonito para ser verdad. Tenía que haber alguna pega, cualquier cosa.

—Sólo una —aseguró el moreno, esta vez incapaz de ocultar la risilla que se le estaba escapando.

—No cuela. ¿Dónde está el truco? —Hermione seguía desconfiando, lo cual parecía divertir aún más a su acompañante.

—De verdad, Granger ¿es que no te fías de mí? —preguntó fingiendo estar dolido y llevándose una mano al pecho. Al ver que ella no cambiaba de actitud pareció decidir que lo mejor era aclarar todo—. Vale, ya veo que no. No sé ni para qué pregunto. Bien, Pequeña Biblioteca, este es el trato base: Yo te doy clases de defensa y tú me ayudas si necesito algún favor.

—Eso no es lo que habías dicho al principio —interrumpió la castaña. Ah, ya sabía que no podía ser tan fácil.

—Y... —continuó él como si su interlocutora no acabara de interrumpirlo— ahora mismo el favor que necesito es que salgas conmigo.

Era tentador, demasiado tentador. Hermione se quedó pensativa por unos minutos, sopesando sus opciones. Para empezar estaban sus notas: Los T.I.M.O. se acercaban y necesitaba las mejores notas posibles, su futuro dependía de ello. Y Ryddle se estaba ofreciendo a ayudarla en la asignatura que peor se le daba. No es que no estuviera aprendiendo nada con Harry... A quién pretendía engañar, no estaba aprendiendo nada con Harry. Si al menos les enseñase de una vez el encantamiento _Patronum_... No es que menospreciara a su amigo, es sólo que todo lo que estaban viendo en el ED ella ya lo sabía en teoría. Sólo necesitaba ponerlo en práctica y eso podía hacerlo sola. Aunque... ¿entonces quien corregiría sus errores? Y Ryddle... Ryddle podría no sólo corregirla, sino enseñarle muchos más hechizo que ella desconocía. ¿Y si intentaba enseñarle Artes Oscuras? ¡No, eso sí que no! Pero si sólo se trataba de defensa, ¿cómo negarse? Hermione comenzó a morderse las uñas, nerviosa.

Vale, quería esas clases con Ryddle, las deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo no estaba segura del precio. Si sólo fuese esa dichosa cita aceptaría, probablemente. Vale, aceptaría seguramente. Pero hacerle un favor cuando lo necesite... Eso podría suponer muchas cosas y el no saber qué cosas exactamente la dejaba en desventaja. Probablemente él tampoco lo sabría y había dejado esa opción abierta para tenerla como as en la manga. Visto así no parecía tan malo, después de todo ella no era dada a negarse a ayudar a sus amigos y si encima sacaba algo a cambio... Sí, ¿por qué no? Sólo tenían que establecer una serie de términos previamente, cómo habían hecho con el juego de las preguntas que aún tenían a medias.

—De acuerdo Ryddle, tú ganas. Pero... —añadió al ver el rostro de triunfo del joven— si dejamos unos cuantos puntos claros.

—No esperaba menos de ti, Granger. Di tus condiciones y yo diré las mías.

—Nada de Artes Oscuras —Pensó que era mejor dejarle eso claro desde el principio.

—Granger, son mis clases, te enseñaré lo que yo quiera, de ti depende si lo tomas o lo dejas —respondió el moreno ofendido. Hermione no supo si era porque creía que pensaba en él como en un futuro mago tenebroso o si era porque le estaba diciendo qué hacer—. Limítate a poner tus condiciones sobre lo de Hogsmeade y el resto de tu parte del trato.

—Muy bien... —Meditó sobre que pedirle, que límites poner—. Para empezar, nada de besos.

—¿Ni siquiera en la mano? —Ryddle alzó una ceja.

—Bueno, sólo en la mano. Segundo, y esto es muy importante: Tú te encargas de que esa cita no me cause problemas.

—Descuida, hablaré con Lavender si es eso lo que te preocupa —Hizo un gesto con la mano para restar importancia al asunto—. Le diré que he seguido su consejo y te he pedido ir como amigos, lo cual no es ninguna mentira. Y para que no te moleste le haré creer que estoy esperando a conocer tus sentimientos hacia mí para decidir si declararme.

—¿Y eso funcionará?

—Con total certeza. Creerá que me está ayudando al guardarme el secreto y blablablá. Haré lo mismo si alguien más te molesta.

—¿Y Harry y Ron? —Ese tema en cuestión la tenía muy preocupada. Dudaba que fueran a tomárselo mínimamente bien.

—Puedes decirles la verdad: que me estas ayudando a librarme de una admiradora. Aunque no puedes decirles nada de las clases. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, debe saber que hemos llegado a un acuerdo. Para los demás, me estás ayudando altruistamente.

—¿A qué viene ese secretismo? —Según lo proponía el joven, ella quedaba como la buena en todo el asunto. Le parecía contraproducente desde el punto de vista de él

—Cosas mías, ¿algo más que quieras concretar?

—Esos favores tuyos. No pienso hacer nada que vaya en contra de...

—En contra de tus principios morales, ya lo sé —la interrumpió Ryddle moviendo la mano bruscamente—. Si eso es todo, me toca. Con respecto a tus clases: Nos reuniremos _donde_ yo te diga, _cuando_ yo te diga...

—Espera, con respecto a eso. No puedo ir si tengo clase, o reunión del ED, o ya he quedado con alguien —aclaró la castaña contando con los dedos.

—Me alegra saber dónde están tus prioridades Granger —intervino el mago con una sonrisa siniestra—, pero agradecería que no me interrumpieras. Por último: Harás lo que yo te diga, sin rechistar.

—Pero...

—Sin rechistar —volvió a recalcar.

—¡No es justo! —protestó Hermione apretando los puños.

—Nada en esta vida lo es, Granger —El joven se encogió de hombros y alzó la mano hacia ella para sellar el trato. Por un segundo quiso negarse, pero no pudo. Ryddle la tenía exactamente donde quería y se maldijo a sí misma por dejarse enredar por él.

Hermione suspiró resignada. No podía quejarse, sus notas iban a mejorar e iba a tener la oportunidad de saber más del joven que tanto la intrigaba. Él no le haría daño, ¿verdad? No, no lo haría; eran amigos, él mismo lo había dicho. Si bien, ¿qué era la amistad para el joven Lord Voldemort? Mordiéndose la lengua nerviosa bajó la mirada y se fijó en la mano que Ryddle le tendía, esperaba un apretón de manos, pero en su lugar...

—¿En serio? —preguntó sorprendida al ver que el joven tenía el puño cerrado, con el meñique levantado—. Creí que habías dicho que te parecía una tontería.

—Pero para ti no lo es, ¿no? —explicó el joven más serio de lo que Hermione se habría imaginado. Al verlo soltó una risilla y, sin pensarlo más entrelazó su propio dedo con el de él.

—Trato hecho —concluyó mirando a Ryddle fijamente a los otros. Cuando se separaron hizo un ademán de levantarse, pero el la tomó de la muñeca y la hizo permanecer sentada.

—No vale echarse atrás —le advirtió.

—Tranquilo, no lo haré. Pero más te vale comportarte en la famosa cita.

—Prometo ser tan encantador que te quedarás con ganas de repetir —bromeó el moreno mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta, a los dos metros se detuvo y se giró para ver si ella lo seguía.

Hermione se levantó y se alisó la falda, para quitarle las arrugas que le habían salido en algún momento de la pelea de almohadas, antes de avanzar hacia el joven. Éste, con un último vistazo a la que había sido su habitación, se volvió hacia la salida.

—¿No has pensado en llevarte nada? Ropa, o algo así. Igual te hace sentir más cómodo —sugirió mientras lo seguía hasta la puerta.

—Nunca has intentado sacar nada de aquí, ¿verdad? —preguntó el moreno, a lo que ella hizo un gesto de negación—. Pues te desaconsejo que lo hagas, sería inútil. Este sitio podría transformarse en cualquier cosa que desearas, podrías tenerlo todo. Desgraciadamente, es magia sólo afecta al interior de la habitación así que, a menos que se trate de algo que alguien haya introducido previamente del exterior, es imposible sacar nada de ahí.

La joven bruja miró con ojos llenos de compasión como Ryddle cerraba la puerta resignado y no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Cuantas veces habría ido allí Ryddle en busca de confort?

* * *

_Harry_

_—Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda._ —pensó El Niño que Vivió mientras volvía a la Sala Común de su última clase particular con Snape. Había pasado un mes desde la primera de ellas y la cosa no iba a mejor, más bien todo lo contrario; desde esa maldita noche las cosas habían ido de mal en peor. Es cierto que no esperaba mejorar al primer día, pero a estas alturas...

Mientras saltaba el escalón falso del quinto piso empezó a enumerar esa serie de acontecimientos que se habían dado precisamente desde la noche de su primera clase. Para empezar había habido una fuga masiva de mortífagos de Azkaban, motivo por el cuál Voldemort había estado muy contento la noche previa. Y encima el idiota del Ministro culpaba de ello a Sirius, ¡¿cómo se atrevía?! Aquello le había hecho estar de mal humor durante todo aquel día. Se habían enterado durante el desayuno, gracias a que Hermione estaba subscrita a El Profeta. Si no hubiera estado tan molesto se habría alegrado de oír decir a la castaña el nombre de Voldemort en lugar de llamarlo Quien-tú-sabes. Sin embargo, cuando alzó la vista hacia ella para mencionarlo sólo pudo ver una expresión de profundo orgullo en el rostro de Ryddle, que se encontraba sentado junto a ella, y eso lo hizo enfurecer aún más. ¿Es que se alegraba de que todos esos asesinos se hubieran escapado? Justo cuando Harry empezaba a pensar que estaba cambiando, que había esperanza para él... Por si eso no fuera suficiente, justo en ese momento vio al otro moreno mover el brazo por debajo de la mesa en dirección a la joven ¿qué hacía? ¿desde cuándo eran tan cercanos?

En ese momento Harry tuvo una revelación: estaban perdiendo a Hermione. El futuro Señor Tenebroso la había estado llevando a su terreno poco a poco y él había sido tan estúpido que no se había dado cuenta. Esa revelación fue secundada apenas cinco minutos después cuando Hermione, asegurándoles que era lo único que podían hacer, se levantó y les dijo que iba a enviar una carta. Aquello no le sorprendió, la castaña era dada a hacer cosas por su cuenta, sin consultar a nadie más o explicar sus motivos. Lo que si llamó su atención fue el memento en que ésta se volvió y le preguntó a Ryddle si la acompañaba. Al ver las espaldas de ambos mientras se alejaban se dio cuenta de que había estado ciego. Tan ocupado estaba en sus asuntos que no se había percatado de que ver a Ryddle y a Hermoine juntos se había convertido en una rutina, de hecho, lo raro era verlos separados. Fijó la vista en Ron y, a juzgar por el ceño fruncido de éste, se percató de que era el único que no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

¿Cuál había sido la guinda del pastel? Pues el encontrarse a Hagrid al salir al vestíbulo. Al verlo se alegró muchísimo y tanto él como Ron se acercaron a hablar con el semigigante. Ni se le pasó por la cabeza que éste también sería portador de malas noticias. Periodo de prueba. Hagrid estaba en periodo de prueba. Eso significaba que Umbridge podría despedirlo en cualquier momento. ¡No era justo! Hagrid era un excelente profesor. Emmm... tal vez no excelente, pero no era malo.

Cuando por fin llegó frente al retrato de la Señora Gorda intentó dejar de pensar en todo aquello y se adentró en la Sala Común. Llevaba semanas dándole vueltas, y en lugar se soluciones sólo se le iban añadiendo problemas. Tras recorrer la estancia con la mirada se percató de que sus amigos no estaban allí, sólo estaba Ryddle y él no contaba como amigo. Se acercó resignado hacia el moreno, que se encontraba sentado con las piernas entrecruzadas en uno de los numerosos sofás. Sobre el regazo tenía un libro cerrado que usaba como soporte para el pergamino en el que escribía, a su izquierda, sobre el brazo del sofá, había un enorme libro abierto al que el joven dirigía la mirada cada pocos segundos.

—¿Estudiando? —preguntó con voz cansada mientras se sentaba en el otro lado del sofá. Ryddle lo miró durante un par de segundos antes de volver a concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo—. ¿No vas a responder?

—¿Para qué si ya sabes la respuesta? —murmuró el mago lo suficientemente alto como para que él lo oyera, sin dejar de mover.

Harry volvió a recorrer con la vista toda la Sala Común. Los gemelos vendían unos sombreros que hacían la cabeza del portador invisible, Dean y Seamus estaban sentados en las mesas de estudio, Ginny estaba hablando con Colin Creevey... Pero ni rastro de Ron y Hermione. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, el pelirrojo debía de estar en el entrenamiento de Quidditch. Envidiando a su amigo por un instante, se volvió hacia Ryddle para preguntar si sabía algo de la castaña.

—¿Dónde está Hermione?

El mago miró al frente y resopló antes de volverse hacia él y contestar. —¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? No soy su niñera.

—Como últimamente os pasáis el día juntos... —comenzó Harry con cierta molestia en la voz

—¿Y eso te molesta, Potter? —preguntó Ryddle volviéndose para consultar el libro y apuntando algo nuevo en una esquina del pergamino.

—Pues sí, me molesta.

—Oh, cuanto lo siento —La disculpa del moreno estaba llena de sarcasmo.

Harry hizo un ruidito de molestia y se quedó mirando la chimenea que tenían en frente. No eran muchas las ocasiones en las que los dos se quedaban a solas y, después de lo que había dicho Ron la noche anterior se moría de ganas de hablar con él. Necesitaba preguntarle muchas cosas.

—Ryddle, puedo hablar contigo —dijo bruscamente.

—Ya estamos hablando, por si no te habías dado cuenta.

—Me refería a solas —especificó el joven de gafas.

El otro mago se giró hacia él con cierta molestia —Si ésto tiene que ver con Granger...

—No, no tiene nada que ver con Hermione. Por favor, es importante —insistió Harry poniéndose en pie. Por suerte para él, Ryddle pareció entender la gravedad de la situación y, no sin ciertas muestras de fastidio, comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando la puerta de su habitación se cerró tras ellos y el futuro Señor Tenebroso se giró hacia él.

—Al grano, Potter —dijo sin rodeos.

Harry pasó de largo y se sentó en el suelo, apoyándose contra su baúl. Mientras Ryddle dejaba sus cosas sobre su propia cama y se volvía para sentarse frente a él, le dijo.

—Necesito tu ayuda.

—No sé por qué, ya me imaginaba que dirías algo así —Una sonrisa de superioridad apareció en el rostro del joven mientras sacaba su varita y comenzaba a juguetear con ella. Harry no supo si era un gesto de amenaza o no, lo que si supo es que deseaba quitarle esa sonrisa de la cara con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Vas a ayudarme o no? —preguntó molesto.

—No temas, joven Potter. Tu psicólogo favorito está aquí para darte la solución a todos tus problemas —A medida que la mueca de Ryddle se ensanchaba, las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo de Harry también iban en aumento—. Deja de mirarme así y cuéntame de una vez qué es lo que te pasa ahora.

—Las clases de Snape no sirven para nada, cada vez e duele más la cicatriz y sueño con el pasillo de la puerta a diario —comenzó a explicar. Casi esperaba que su interlocutor se mofara de él diciendo algo como "Oh, mírame, soy El Niño que Vivió y me da miedo un pasillo", pero no lo hizo. Permanecía en silencio y lo escuchaba atentamente—. ¿Y si Ron tiene razón? ¿Y si Snape no está tratando de ayudarme a cerrar la menta? ¿Y si está haciendo lo contrario?

El pelirrojo tuvo esa idea hacía dos noches, tras una sesión especialmente agotadora con Snape. Por mucho que Hermione lo descartara desde el principio, Harry empezaba a tener dudas. Es cierto que se habían equivocado al juzgar a Snape otra veces, pero ya no sabía qué pensar. Esperaba que Ryddle, que sabía más del tema, le ofreciera una solución.

—Yo no tengo forma de saber eso, ¿qué pretender que haga? —suspiró el otro joven apoyando la barbilla en la palma de la mano.

—Ayúdame con la Oclumancia —pidió Harry mirándose los zapatos.

—¿Quieres clases particulares para mejorar tus clases particulares? ¿Te das cuenta de lo ridículo que es eso? —intervino Ryddle con tono divertido.

—¡Ya lo sé¡ Pero no se me ocurre nada más y... tengo miedo, ¿vale? Tengo miedo de que Voldemort se esté apoderando poco a poco de mí. Y tengo miedo de lo que hay tras esa puerta con la que sueño, ¿y si realmente hay un arma ahí dentro? ¿Para qué la quieres Voldemort?

—A ver, Potter, cálmate. Esa puerta tuya está en el Departamento de Misterios, en el Ministerio de Magia ¿no? —Harry contestó la pregunta con un gesto afirmativo—. Entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte, Voldy no tiene forma de llegar hasta allí. Sería demasiado arriesgado presentarse en medio del Ministerio si lo que pretende es mantener un perfil bajo. Y creerme, eso es lo que pretende ahora mismo.

Harry levantó la vista, meditando la opinión del otro moreno. Tal vez tenía razón, era correr demasiado riesgo, seguramente Voldemort... Un segundo—. ¿Cómo lo has llamado?

Ante la mueca de incredulidad que le estaba ofreciendo, Ryddle se encogió de hombros. —Ese nombre lo inventé yo. Tengo derecho a cambiarlo si me apetece.

—¿Y los mortífagos? —preguntó Harry decidiendo volver al tema que importaba.

—Ese nombre no es cosa mía —Ryddle no parecía tan dispuesto.

—Lo digo en serio —remarcó el joven de gafas, tras lo que el otro resopló.

—No sabes ni encajar una broma. Relájate Potter, con los mortífagos pasa exactamente lo mismo: es demasiado arriesgado. Sea lo que sea lo que hay en el Ministerio, está a salvo. Así que deja de darle vueltas a eso e intenta centrarte en que Voldy no pueda acceder a tu mente como si fuera la suya propia.

—¿Y cómo hago eso? —interrumipió sarcástico cruzándose de brazos—. Llevo meses intentándolo y no sirve de nada.

Ryddle se giró para quedar sentado justo frente a él y sacó su varita. Harry tragó saliva mientras la observaba de reojo. —¿Que haces?

—Te estoy ayudando, idiota desconfiado. ¿Puedo entrar en tu mente? —dijo el joven frente a él poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó estupefacto. En realidad era lo que había pretendido, que Ryddle lo ayudara. Pero de ahí a dejarlo vagar por sus pensamientos, sus recuerdos... Aunque sospechaba que no tenía sentido discutir, por lo que se resigno y asintió.

—De acuerdo, entonces haz lo que te llevo pidiendo desde que hemos subido: relájate. Respira hondo, no te voy a hacer daño. Piensa en tu sueño del Departamento de Misterio, sólo en eso —le indicó Ryddle. Harry obedeció y tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire, pensando únicamente en la puerta. Frente a él vio al mago alzar la varita y apuntar a su entrecejo, éste espero hasta que pareció tranquilizarse para hacerle un gesto con la cabeza y murmurar— _Legeremens_.

Lo envolvió una sensación familiar y desconocida al mismo tiempo. No era como cuando Snape entraba en su mente,con el profesor se le venían a la cabeza distintas imágenes, pero ahora sólo había una. El pasillo, lo veía, lo recorría. Al fondo estaba la puerta, la ya tan familiar puerta. Estaba a punto de llegar hasta ella cuando la imagen desapareció y volvió a encontrarse en su cuarto. Frente a él vio el rostro de Ryddle, que parecía pensativo.

—¿Por qué me has dicho que pensara en el Departamento de Misterios? Snape siempre dice que no tengo que pensar en nada —Quiso saber Harry.

—Y Snape tiene razón, en cierta forma. Te he pedido que pensases en el Departamento de Misterios porque quería verlo, nada más. Ahora bien, si sabes que alguien va a usar la Legilimancia contigo y no quieres que sepa que te estás resistiendo, lo mejor es pensar en otra cosa, algo de poca importancia. Para poder vagar libremente por tu memoria, tu... atacante tendría que dejar de ser sutil y revelar sus intenciones.

—Es decir, que si tú quisieras leerme la mente sin que yo me diera cuenta ¿sólo podrías ver lo que estoy pensando en ese instante? —El otro mago asintió—. No podrías ver más allá sin que yo me diera cuenta. —De nuevo Ryddle volvió a asentir.

—Por otro lado, si a tu atacante no le importa que sepas lo que está haciendo, ese método no funciona. Ahí entra lo que te ha dicho Snape. Tienes que ser capaz de bloquear todos tus pensamientos, crear una barrera en torno a ellos.

—Eso es lo que no puedo hacer —confesó resignado—. Cuando Snape usa Legilimancia en mí es distinto a como lo has hecho tú. Él no me avisa, es mucho más brusco. Normalmente termina cuando me caigo o me doy algún golpe.

—No puedes esperar que la gente te avise cuando va a usar Legilimancia contigo. Es como si al jugar al Quidditch le dijeses al guardián "Eh, voy a tirar la Quaffle hacia el aro central" —Las comisuras de los labios de Harry se curvaron levemente hacia arriba. Sabía que a Ryddle no le gustaba el Quidditch, sólo había usado ese ejemplo por él—. Si yo lo he hecho es porque aún no dominas la Oclumancia, creo que es mejor dejar que te acostumbres antes.

—Gracias.

—No las des, cada uno tiene sus métodos. Bien, suficiente charla. Ahora quiero que intentes no pensar en nada, cierra los ojos y relájate. A los diez segundos entraré en tu mente y quiero que sigas sin pensar en nada. Si no puedes intenta centrarte en tu propia respiración, ¿entendido?

Harry asintió y cerró los ojos. Intentaba relajarse, pero le resultaba muy difícil ¿Y si Ryddle veía algo que él no quería que viera? _—No, no pienses eso, Harry. Piensa en su respiración. Inspira, espira...— _Enseguida notó una sensación familiar y esta vez, las imágenes se arremolinaron a su alrededor. ¿Tenía que resistirse? Ryddle no había dicho nada de resistirse.

De repente volvía a estar en Privet Drive, Tio Vernon lo estaba castigado por haber hecho magia (cosa que él en aquel entonces ignoraba) y lo metía en la alacena bajo la escalera. La imagen desapareció y fue sustituida por otra en la que aparecía Lockhart firmando libros en Flourish and Blotts, pero aquello tampoco duró mucho. Se llevó un sobresalto al encontrarse de repente frente a las tres cabezas enfurecidas de Fluffy. Y de repente estaba dando vueltas en el Gran Comedor, Parvati estaba frente a él y lo dirigía con elegancia durante el baile. En ese instante el rostro de Parvati fue sustituido por el de Ryddle. Se percató de que había volvía a estar en su habitación y de que el otro joven lo miraba con cierta molestia.

—¿Qué parte de "no pensar en nada" es la que no entiendes?

—¡Pero si no estaba pensando en nada! Me estaba centrando en mi respiración, tal como dijiste —exclamó también molesto.

—¿De verdad te crees a ti mismo cuando dices eso? —repuso el moreno con cierta molestia.

—Oye, lo he intentado, vale? —Harry se quitó las gafas y se frotó el puente de la nariz con los dedos —¿Podemos intentarlo otra vez?

Ryddle se encogió de hombros y respondió con desgana. —Como quieras.

Pasaron otra hora practicando hasta que los interrumpió el ruido de la puerta al abrirse. Ambos se giraron simultáneamente para ver entrar a Ron, que volvía del entrenamiento de Quidditch. Traía las mejillas coloradas por el frío y, por una vez, Harry casi se alegró de no estar en su lugar. Casi.

—¿Qué hacéis? —preguntó mientras abría la tapa de su baúl y comenzaba a rebuscar en él hasta que sacó un jersey de lana y se lo puso sobre el que ya llevaba puesto. A Harry le resultó una imagen un poco cómica.

—Intento ayudar a Potter con sus clases, pero no da resultado. El pobre es un negado para la Oclumancia —explicó Ryddle guardando su varita en el bolsillo de la túnica. Ahora que Ron estaba allí también debía haber dado la "clase" por terminada—. Deberías practicar más el cómo dejar la mente en blanco.

—Eso no ayuda; es lo mismo que me dice Snape —respondió Harry apartándose un poco para que Ron pudiera sentarse junto a él y tuviera espacio en el baúl para apoyar la espalda.

El otro moreno se llevó la mano a la barbilla. Estaba a punto de preguntarle en qué estaba pensando cuando lo miró fijamente y resopló.

—¿Qué sabes de meditación, Potter?

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Otra magia rara? —interrumpió Ron.

—Tú no te llamas Potter —Ryddle frunció el ceño mientras miraba fugazmente al pelirrojo antes de volver a centrarse en Harry.

—No mucho, es algo que hacen algunos muggles, ¿no? Creo haber visto algo en la tele...

—Sí, algunos muggles de Extremo Oriente la practican y por tu reacción diría que en las últimas décadas se ha extendido —comenzó Ryddle cruzándose de brazos—. Te sorprenderá saber que tiene su origen en nuestro mundo. Los magos asiáticos llevan practicando la meditación desde hace siglos. Les aclara la mente y hace que la magia fluya en ellos con mayor naturalidad.

—¿Y pretendes que yo haga eso? No puedo hacer eso —Esta vez fue Harry quien habló. Ryddle continuó hablando con voz cortante, molesto por la interrupción.

—Aunque los fundamentos sean los mismos la forma de ver y tratar la magia varia según la localización. Los magos asiáticos se basan en los diferentes elementos y en un flujo de energía que recorre el cuerpo. Esta energía se encontraría en toda la Naturaleza por lo que, según ellos, tanto magos como muggles la poseen, solo que los magos son capaces de canalizarla y hacer que vaya más allá del cuerpo. A esa energía canalizada es a lo que llaman "magia". Es así como explican la existencia de nacidos de muggles, por cierto: Aunque se transmita de padres a hijos, también es posible que nazcan personas ajenas a otros magos con esa capacidad.

—Visto así, tiene lógica —comentó Ron pensativo—. Querría decir que la magia existe también en los muggles pero que ellos no son capaces de usarla. Y que a veces nace un muggle que sí puede.

—Más o menos —afirmó Ryddle.

—Sí, sí, muy interesante. ¿Pero que tiene que ver eso con la Oclumancia? —Harry empezaba a pensar que el futuro mago tenebroso se había desviado del tema a propósito.

—No me habéis dejado terminar. Una forma básica de poder controlar esta energía es mediante la meditación. A los magos de países orientales se les enseña a meditar desde que son niños con este propósito. Se dice que una vez llegas a cierto... estado mental mientras estas meditando eres capaz de percibir el flujo que recorre tu cuerpo e incluso dirigirlo. Por otro lado, como ya os habéis dado cuenta, los muggles también saben bastante de este tema, o eso creen ellos. Para los muggles el Qi o el Chi, que es como se llama a este flujo de energía, es un asunto más bien espiritual. Creen que pueden dominarlo mediante varias técnicas o artes y los sorprendente es que los hay que incluso se acercan a conseguir algún resultado... Lo que nos interesa a nosotros es la meditación. Para tu caso en concreto tenemos que verla como una forma de entrenar tu mente, que es más o menos lo que hacen los muggles.

—¿Y podré dejar la mente en blanco? —preguntó Harry esperanzado.

—Se supone que sí —dijo Ryddle mientras asentía.

—¿Ryddle, cómo sabes tú todas esas cosas? —preguntó Ron con la boca abierta, lo que hacía que su cara se tornara en una mueca muy graciosa.

—Leo mucho. —Fue la respuesta que dio el moreno encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y puedes enseñarme a meditar? — preguntó nuevamente el joven de gafas comenzando a impacientarse y emocionarse a partes iguales.

—No.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué no?!

—Porque no sé, no soy un experto en magia oriental —Ante la mirada de incredulidad de los otros dos añadió—. No tengo por qué saberlo todo. Si quieres más información ve a la biblioteca.

Ron se inclinó hacia Harry y le murmuró —Yo pensaba que él era una biblioteca andante...— Harry no pudo evitar soltar una risilla mientras observaba como Ryddle se levantaba con gesto de cansancio.

—Una cosa más, Potter —dijo el moreno dándose la vuelta como si acabara de ocurrírsele algo—. Ni se te ocurra hablar sobre lo que te he explicado con Granger.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó confuso. Hermione era una de sus mejores amigas, ¿por qué no podía decírselo? Él confiaba en ella y, por lo que tenía entendido, Ryddle también.

—Porque es evidente que no sabe nada del tema, de lo contrario te lo habría sugerido ella —Aquello no le molestó, pero lo siguiente que dijo Ryddle si que lo dejó con un mal sabor de boca—. Y si se lo dices será ella misma la que se recorra toda la biblioteca en busca de la información necesaria. Así que, por una vez en tu vida, mantén tu boquita cerrada y ocúpate _tú_ mismo de _tus_ problemas. Ya es hora de que dejes de hacer que ella se encargue de todo.

Mientras observaba a Ryddle salir por la puerta lo embriagó el sentimiento de culpa. ¿De verdad llevaba todos esos años cargando a Hermione con sus problemas? Comenzó a hacer memoria y le vinieron a la mente varios hechos. Había sido Hermione la que más había buscado formas de ayudarlo el año anterior en las pruebas del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Había sido ella la que había investigado y descubierto todo lo de la Cámara de los Secretos, lo que la llevó a ser petrificada. Había sido ella la que la guío cuando retrocedieron en el tiempo para ayudar a Sirius. Había sido ella la que se había molestado en buscar un ungüento que redujera el dolor que producía la dichosa pluma con la que Umbridge lo hacía copiar en los castigos. Y muchas otras cosas, siempre era ella la que se encargaba de todo.

—Soy un imbécil —murmuró escondiendo la cabeza entre los brazos.

—Oye, no digas eso. ¿Y qué si Hermione siempre nos ayuda, o nos deja copiar los deberes? Ella es mucho más lista que nosotros. Y si pudiéramos, haríamos lo mismo por ella, pero no podemos. —Ron le puso una mano en el hombro para animarlo.

—¿No crees que eso suena a que somos sus amigos por conveniencia? —preguntó el moreno mirando a su amigo de reojo.

—Depende de como lo mires, pero tú y yo sabemos que no es verdad. Y lo más importante, _ella_ sabe que no es verdad. Aunque fuese tonta o torpe o fea, nosotros la seguiríamos queriendo igual —El pelirrojo soltó un suspiro de preocupación antes de continuar.— Lo que me preocupa es su relación con Ryddle. ¿No te ha parecido que, por un momento, Ryddle se preocupaba realmente por ella?

—Sí. Y eso me aterra. ¿Te has fijado en como se pasan el día juntos? Es como si fuesen los mejores amigos del mundo —Viendo que sonaba muy egoísta por su pare, quiso aclarar lo que pensaba—. No se lo reprocho ni nada, ella puede ser amiga de quien quiera. Pero... me preocupa que Ryddle la esté manipulando o vete tú a saber qué.

—¿Tú también? —preguntó su amigo, aparentemente aliviado. Seguramente pensaba que era paranoia suya y el saber que Harry pensaba lo mismo le suponía un gran alivio. El moreno asintió antes de continuar.

—Si al menos tuviésemos la certeza de que las intenciones de Ryddle son sinceras... A ver, últimamente está mucho más soportable, ya ni me molesta que sea casi un miembro permanente de nuestro grupo. Pero no puedo llegar a fiarme de el al cien por cien.

—Te entiendo, a mí me pasa igual. A veces lo veo y se me olvida quién es y luego me acuerdo y es como "No puede ser. Ron ¿qué haces hablando con Quien-tú-sabes?"

—Mmmm ¿Sabes qué creo que deberíamos hacer? —preguntó Harry repentinamente mirando al pelirrojo, que negó con la cabeza— Mantenernos al margen, pero con los ojos abiertos. Podemos darle a Ryddle un voto de confianza, ver qué hace. Si de verdad sus intenciones son genuinas, pues perfecto y si no, se lo diremos a Dumbledore o a McGonagall.

—Me parece un buen plan. Yo diría que por ahora no parece que quiera causar problemas. Ahora mismo, sin ir más lejos, parece que sólo pretendía ayudar.

—Hablando de eso, ¿me acompañas a la biblioteca? —preguntó el moreno recordando que tenía que buscar bastante información. Esa vez no pensaba pedirle ayuda a Hermione, no porque Ryddle se lo hubiese dicho, sino porque no quería seguir dependiendo de ella.

—Si no hay más remedio... —masculló Ron levantándose y siguiendo a su amigo con desgana escaleras abajo.

* * *

**NdA2: Esta vez han sido sólo dos PoV, pero no han sido precisamente cortos (sobre todo el de Harry). Espero que os haya gustado mucho.**

**Al final Tom y Hermione han llegado a un acuerdo beneficioso para ambos. De modo que próximamente veremos clases de defensa (Por fin! Llevaba queriendo introducir eso desde que empecé, pero no quería hacerlo hasta llegar a este punto de la historia). Yo misma me pregunto qué saldrá de todo ésto. Por lo pronto tenemos una cita prevista para el próximo capítulo. Voy a disfrutarlo mucho, me encanta escribir escenas de esos dos.**

**No sé como he terminado hablando de conceptos asiáticos como el chi, cuando no sé prácticamente nada sobre ese tema (Si hay algún entendido leyendo, ruego me perdone). El tema de la meditación se me hizo útil para la situación en la que está Harry y fui tirando del hilo.**

**Por otro lado, me he dado cuenta de que voy dejando pequeños detalles en el texto que igual sólo yo entiendo. Como, por ejemplo, que la expresión orgullo de Ryddle se debía a que Hermione ya es capaz de decir "Voldemort" sin problemas y está orgulloso de ella o que, en ese mismo instante, lo que hacía por debajo de la mesa era darle la mano. También he hecho que Ron llame a Hermione "guapa" sin darse cuenta XD**

**Seguramente os extrañe que Tom haya ayudado a Harry así, sin más. Tranquilos, no es así sin más, él siempre va un paso por delante.**

**Tengo la sensación de que se me olvida algo... pero como no quiero demorarme más lo dejo así hasta la próxima.**

**Gracias por leer!**


	18. Chapter 18: Entre lluvia y chocolate

**NdA: Buenas! Terminamos el año con un nuevo capítulo. Me he retrasado, lo sé, y sé también que muchos estáis impacientes por más. Pero me temo que necesito que tengáis un poquito más de paciencia. Puede que algunos penséis "Pero si estamos de vacaciones, ¿por qué no escribes?" La universidad es así, sé que muchos me entendéis. Este año tengo clases tanto por la mañana como por la tarde, lo que me deja poco tiempo para estudiar. Si me he atrasado es porque, en ese poco tiempo (y ahora en vacaciones) tengo que centrarme en: Preparar siete exámenes finales, hacer dos trabajos de investigación, leer tres libros y hacer sus respectivas reseñas. Y no son precisamente novelas, no, libros teóricos y filosóficos que me dejan el cerebro frito T-T Siento haber soltado todo ese rollo, pero creo que es necesario que sepáis el motivo de mis desapariciones. Intento ponerme a escribir, creedme que lo intento. Sólo os pido un poquito más de paciencia hasta que termine el cuatrimestre (a principios de febrero)**

**Gracias a Damae, Liz Malfoy Granger, TsukihimePrincess, Bway-Girl25, susan-black7, Artie Winter, PelusitaBlack93, Yukki-Onna, PansitoSuave, jaaaviera y Carolina por sus reviews, me hace mucha ilusión cada vez que llega uno.**

**\- Damae: Es que alguien tenía que decir Voldy, si no salía reventaba XD Y como no creo que a Tom le hiciese mucha gracia que otra persona lo dijese pues... Me alegro de que te gusten las explicaciones de Tom, próximamente más.**

**\- susan-black7: Deseo concedido (Lo entenderás al final del capítulo).**

**\- Artie Winter: Para ser sincera iba a incluir un PoV de Parvati en este capítulo, pero ya se pasaba de largo. Quizás en el próximo.**

**\- Jaaaviera: Hi! Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Espero que tu bronquitis esté mejor (seguro que sí, con la de tiempo que ha pasado). No te preocupes por no haber comentado cada capítulo, con que los hayas leído y te hayan gustado es suficiente :3 Es cierto que algunos personajes se pueden alejar del canon, aunque es algo que intento evitar. Digamos que más bien son una representación de como yo los veo y, a partir de ahí los estoy haciendo evolucionar (siguiendo la base dada por Rowling, claro está). Con Harry no puedo hacer nada, desde el principio queda claro que es tonto, no es mi culpa (?). Sobre Ginny, me encanta cuando decís que os gusta en mi historia. Ella es uno de esos personajes a los que, personalmente, veo gran potencial y me fastidia que Rowling no la desarrollara más en su día (cosa que intento hacer yo). Lo que sentía por Harry era un "crush" de pre-adolescente, al menos yo siempre lo vi así, hasta que realmente se enamora de él y empiezan a salir (Desde luego habrá gente que no comparta mi opinió y lo respeto). En mi historia todavía no hemos llegado a esa última parte en la que realmente se enamora, ya veremos que les depara el futuro. No me había dado cuenta de que lo de Lavender es lo mismo, tienes razón. Aquí nuevamente caemos en mi interpretación del personaje, no creo que estuviera realmente enamorada de Ron (a juzgar por como él mismo describe la relación) y, desde luego, no lo está de Tom, simplemente le gusta. Otra vez caemos en el término "crush", a falta de mejor palabra, algo muy común en los adolescentes. Y sobre el resto de cosas... todo a su tiempo. Sólo te puedo decir que lo del espejo de Sirius no es cosa mía, eso es canon. Me alegro de que te guste Tom, he de admitir que a veces es muy difícil de escribir, pero se hace querer. Disculpa que te escriba tanto, pero el review era largo y había mucho que responder XD.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos por seguir ahí, espero que os guste mucho el capítulo.**

* * *

_Hermione_

—_Bien, ¿y qué se supone que tengo que ponerme?_— pensó Hermione al levantarse la mañana del 14 de febrero. Aunque nunca había tenido una cita en el sentido estricto de la palabra sabía que la gente se arreglaba para ese tipo de ocasiones. Se preguntó si ella debería hacerlo también; aunque no fuese una cita "real" quería causar buena impresión. ¿Buena impresión a quién? ¿A Ryddle? ¿O a todas las personas que la verían de la mano de Ryddle? Porque no dudaba en que ese contacto físico entre ambos se iba a producir, el moreno parecía haberle cogido el gusto.

Se aproximó a la ventana para ver que tiempo hacía. A lo lejos, en el Bosque Prohibido, las ramas de los árboles se mecían con fuerza a causa del viento. Con un suspiro se dirigió a su baúl y revolvió entre su ropa buscando algo abrigado. Sacó una chaqueta roja y la miró pensativa, ¿haría Ryddle algún comentario mordaz si aparecía vestida con los colores de Gryffindor? Seguramente sí. De modo que la desechó y en su lugar se decidió por un jersey de cuello vuelto color crema. Cuando lo cogió vio bajo él una falda de vuelo que su abuela le había regalado hacía dos años. Era de un tono verde intenso muy bonito, la sacó y la puso frente a ella comprobando que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, si se ponía unos leotardos debajo no pasaría frío.

—¿Te falta mucho, Sally-Anne? Tengo hambre —protestó Fay Dunbar desde su cama, donde se encontraba tumbada de espaldas, totalmente vestida y con las piernas apoyadas en el cabecero. De vez en cuando daba golpecitos a la pared con los pies y resoplaba mirando a la puerta cerrada del baño, donde su amiga se estaba cambiando.

Hermione cogió su ropa y esperó junto a Fay hasta que, a los cinco minutos, la pelirroja salió. No pudo evitar que se le escapara una risita al escuchar a la otra castaña quejarse por la tardanza y se despidió de ellas animadamente antes de meterse el el cuarto de baño. Dejó su ropa sobre el aparador y se recogió el pelo para evitar que se mojase mientras se duchaba.

Diez minutos después ya se dirigía al comedor preguntándose cómo resultaría el día. Por los pasillos no paraba de ver parejitas y estudiantes correteando emocionados. No puedo evitar soltar un resoplido, si esperaban que ella se comportase así... Al llegar al Gran Comedor se sorprendió de no ver a Ryddle allí, el moreno tenía por costumbre madrugar. Recorriendo la mesa con la mirada reparó en una melena rojiza y se dirigió hacia ella.

—Buenos días —saludó sentándose frente a Ginny. Ésta dejó de hablar con su compañera de habitación y se giró para responderle.

—No tan buenos como a mí me gustaría...

—¿Y eso? ¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó extrañada mientras se estiraba para llegar a la fuente de tostadas que tenía a la izquierda.

—Ginny está molesta porque ha tenido que cancelar su cita con su novio — respondió la amiga de la pelirroja, ¿Vicky, tal vez? intentando disimular su risa.

—No tiene gracia, Vicky —intervino Ginny rellenando su vaso de zumo de calabaza, que hasta ese memento había estado casi vacio. Hermione pudo confirmar entonces que el nombre de la morena era realmente Vicky—. Michael y yo teníamos planeado pasar el día juntos y había varios sitios a los que queríamos ir. Y ahora, por culpa de Angelina, no podemos —concluyó soltando la jarra de zumo para coger el tenedor y morder con brusquedad un pedazo de bacon.

—Entrenamiento de Quidditch, supongo —dedujo la castaña al oír el nombre de la capitana del equipo.

—Todo el día —asintió la joven frente a ella apoyando la barbilla sobre la palma de la mano y dándole vueltecitas al bacon—. No me apetece para nada... Cambiando de tema. ¿Tú estás segura de...?

—Ginny, no. No empieces otra vez —interrumpió sabiendo muy bien lo que la pelirroja iba a decirle. Desde que se había enterado de lo de su cita con Ryddle había estado intentando disuadirla. Por mucho que le había explicado que era una cita falsa (omitiendo que a cambio recibiría clases, claro está) la otra joven seguía pensando que era una mala idea.

—Me da mala espina y lo sabes —Ginny pasó parecer aburrida a tener el rostro lleno de preocupación.

—Sí, ya sé que "Black" te da mala espina, que no te fías de él y que... —comenzó la castaña antes de ser interrumpida por Vicky, que si inclinó hacia ella para coger una tostada.

—Yo creo que en el fondo le gusta, pero que está en la fase de negación. —La morena comenzó a untarse mermelada en su tostada como si nada mientras su amiga se volvía indignada hacia ella.

—¡Ya te he dicho que no es eso! —exclamó tan roja como su pelo, en ese momento le recordó más que nunca a su hermano Ron. Y tenía que admitir que, de no saber la verdad, la reacción de la pelirroja le habría hecho creer a Hermione que Vicky estaba en lo cierto.

—Escucha Ginny —la llamó con tono apaciguador.— Sé que Black no te cae bien. Y lo entiendo, créeme que lo entiendo. Pero no va a pasar nada porque vayamos los dos a Hogsmeade. Ya nos pasamos el día juntos en el castillo, la única diferencia es que hoy estaremos fuera.

—Y solos —añadió ella.

—Eso tampoco es nada nuevo. ¿O crees que tu hermano y Harry se pasan el día en la biblioteca con nosotros? —preguntó medio riendo. Ginny también dejó escapar una risilla antes de soltar un suspiro de resignación.

—Sé que soy pesada, pero prométeme que tendrás cuidado.

—No eres pesada Gin, sólo estás preocupada. Si tú me hubieras dicho que vas a salir con... con Malfoy, por ejemplo, yo habría reaccionado mucho peor.

—¡Agh! ¡No menciones eso ni en broma! —exclamó la otra joven sacudiendo la cabeza, probablemente para borrar la imagen que le acababa de venir a la mente.

El ruido de aleteo que señalaba la llegada del correo interrumpió su conversación y recibió la grata sorpresa de ver una lechuza posarse frente a ella ¡Por fin! En ese mismo momento llegaron Harry y Ron, pero ella no les prestó mucha atención, preocupada como estaba por leer la carta.

_Señorita Granger:_

_Dada la ferviente insistencia que expresó en su última carta, no me deja otro remedio que aceptar su proposición. Me reuniré con usted en Las Tres Escobas a las doce en punto, tal como me "sugirió" tan amablemente. Espero que una vez allí decida explicarme el por qué de tanta prisa y secretismo. ¿Algún escándalo tal vez? _

_Rita Skeeter._

Hermione releyó la carta dos veces. Era corta y precisa, cargada de molestia, lo cual no debía extrañarle ya que prácticamente había amenazado a la periodista cuando le escribió. Si no aceptaba reunirse con ella en Hogsmeade revelaría que era una animaga no registrada, eso le acarrearía muchos problemas y, tal vez, una visita a Azkaban. Sin embargo, Skeeter había tardado mucho en responder, tanto que ya pensaba que no lo haría. Tendría que darse prisa si quería terminar de organizarlo todo.

Se aseguró de que Harry se reuniría con ella y salió a toda prisa con su tostada a medio comer en una mano y la carta de Skeeter en la otra. En la puerta se encontró con Ryddle, que la miró extrañado. Sin detenerse a saludarlo le grito "¡Luego nos vemos!" y siguió corriendo escaleras arriba. Necesitaba encontrarla a toda prisa, ¿Dónde se habría metido? No la había visto en Gran Comedor. Al llegar al tercer piso giró a la derecha y casi se cayó al suelo. Aminorando entonces el paso pidió a cualquier fuerza superior que la estuviera escuchando que, por favor, la rubia estuviera allí. Hacía un par de meses, en una reunión del ED la había oído comentar que algunas mañanas iba a un aula vacía frente al baño del tercer piso a... ¿Cómo lo había dicho ella? Ya ni se acordaba, lo cierto es que nunca le prestaba demasiada atención cuando empezaba a desvariar.

Al llegar al aula se detuvo para recuperar el aliento antes de entrar. Al abrir la puerta la sonrisa de satisfacción que se había plantado en su rostro desde que leyó la carta se ensanchó. Allí estaba Luna Lovegood haciendo vete tú a saber qué con un montón de macetas y una regadera de la que salía... ¿zumo? o eso o algún tipo de líquido anaranjado. A su lado había varios frascos de pociones, algunos de los cuales estaban medio vacíos. Al oír el ruido de la puerta tras ella la joven se volvió.

—Ah, hola. ¿Quieres ayudarme? —preguntó Luna sonriéndole y tendiéndole otra regadera.

—No, gracias Luna. Aunque lo cierto es que te estaba buscándote —admitió mientras se acercaba hasta la rubia. Ésta dejó lo que estaba haciendo a un lado y se puso de pie—. ¿Recuerdas lo que te comenté hace un par de semanas? Lo de la entrevista.

—Como olvidarlo —respondió con aquella voz soñadora que tanto la caracterizaba—. Se lo comenté a mi padre y dice que estará encantado de publicarlo en El Quisquilloso.

Con renovado entusiasmo, Hermione le explicó a Luna el plan: A las doce del mediodía se reunirían con Harry y Rita Skeeter, una periodista, en Las Tres Escobas. Allí Harry le concedería una entrevista a Skeeter en la que le contaría todo lo que pasó la noche en que regresó El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, le contaría _la verdad_. Después el padre de Luna, director de El Quisquilloso, lo publicaría en su revista haciendo que llegase a toda la comunidad mágica. De esa forma se sabría lo que realmente pasó, eso que el Ministerio se negaba a creer: El Señor Tenebroso había vuelto.

Luna se encontraba muy emocionada ante las perspectiva de quedar con alguien en Hogsmeade. La castaña se dio cuenta de que no debía de tener otros planes y sintió una punzada de lástima hacia ella. La joven rubia era... diferente... por decirlo de alguna manera, pero no era en absoluto una mala persona. Merecía tener amigos como la que más. Ella misma se habría ofrecido de no haber tenido ambas personalidades tan distintas: Donde Luna veía un mundo lleno de posibilidades y ensoñaciones, Hermione sólo veía la lógica y la racionalidad, si es que se podía hablar de eso en el mundo mágico... Una amistad cercana entre ellas no funcionaría, chocarían demasiado. Sin embargo, tomó nota mental de acercarse a hablar con ella de vez en cuando.

Al volver al vestíbulo se dio cuenta de quien la esperaba al pie de las escaleras. Ryddle se encontraba apoyado en el pasamanos, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de disgusto. No habían quedado a ninguna hora en concreto, de hecho la noche anterior se habían despedido con un simple "mañana nos vemos", pero supuso que el moreno habría esperado verla desde antes. Se detuvo ante él y se disponía a disculparse por su tardanza cuando Ryddle se le adelantó.

—¿Por qué no has desayunado conmigo? —preguntó molesto mientras se encorvaba levemente para que sus ojos quedaran a la altura de los de ella.

—Tenía cosas que hacer, tengo una vida aparte de ti.

—Pero se suponía que hoy tenías que desayunar conmigo —continuó el moreno en sus trece.

—Ryddle —comenzó ella tras suspirar— desayuno contigo todos los días. ¿Que más da si hoy no lo he hecho?

El moreno se enderezó y miró hacia otro lado mientras murmuraba entre dientes —Teníamos una cita...

—Lo siento, lo siento. La próxima vez te avisaré. —Un momento... ¿Que próxima vez?— Olvídalo, no habrá próxima vez.

El joven agarró su muñeca mientras resoplaba y se dirigió hacia las puertas, tirando de ella tras él. Hermione no pudo evitar percatarse de que el agarre era más brusco que de costumbre, haciendo evidente la molestia de su acompañante _—¿Pero qué le ha dado?—_ pensó mientras aceleraba el paso para ponerse a su par.

Llegaron donde el resto de estudiantes habían formado una fila y esperaron a que Filch les diera la autorización para salir. Hermione vio a Harry y a Cho Chang varios metros por delante de ellos. Esperaba que su cita fuese bien, seguramente lo comprobaría luego cuando los viera en Las Tres Escobas. Que, por cierto, no se lo había comentado a Ryddle. Sería mejor hacerlo lo antes posible, pero para ello necesitaba que el joven estuviera de mejor humor y ahora mismo él ni la miraba.

Una vez Filch los dejó pasar comenzaron a avanzar por los terrenos del colegio hacia las verjas de la salida. Y Ryddle seguía sin prestarle atención. Cuando llegaron a la altura del campo de Quidditch se cansó y se detuvo en seco haciendo que el también lo hiciera y se volviera hacia ella.

—Ryddle, por Merlín, no te pongas así. Estás exagerando.

—La culpa es tuya. Yo que me había propuesto ser cariñoso y llegas tú y pasas de mí —se defendió el moreno.

—¿Cariñoso? ¿Tú? —Hermione casi tuvo que aguantarse la risa. Dudaba que él supiera lo que significaba esa palabra.

—Sí, yo. Es lo que se supone que hace la gente en las citas, para tu información —dijo él mientras se giraba y miraba en dirección al campo. A lo lejos se veía a los miembros del equipo de Gryffindor entrenando. Hermione se preguntaba cuál de ellos sería Ron...

—¿Cómo sabes tú lo que hace la gente en las citas? Dudo que hayas tenido muchas —lo acusó llevándose las manos a la cintura.

—Lo he leído —contestó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Lo has leído... —repitió ella con un leve tono de burla. Ella había leído varias novelas románticas y había visto también películas y series de televisión. Y dudaba que las situaciones que allí aparecían se pudiesen aplicar a la vida real.

—Pues sí. No esperarías que viniera sin estudiar antes, ¿verdad? —El joven no parecía opinar lo mismo.

—Ryddle, hay cosas que no se pueden aprender en los libros. Las relaciones son una de ellas —suspiró. Todavía recordaba cuando, en primer año, ella había intentado preparase para las clases de vuelo leyendo todo lo posible. Y no le sirvió de nada.

—Cuando me propongo hacer algo, lo hago bien —concluyó Ryddle dando el tema por zanjado. y Hermione supo que esa no era una afirmación hecha a la ligera. Todavía no había encontrado nada que a Ryddle se le diera mal. Bueno... más de una cosa que se le diera mal, rectificó al recordar que era un desastre dibujando.

—No lo pongo en duda —le aseguró mientras tomaba su mano y le acariciaba los nudillos con el pulgar. Sabía que a él le encantara que hiciese eso y lo usó a su favor. El moreno pasó de mirarla a los ojos a posar su vista en lo que estaba haciendo—. Pero no es necesario. Puedes ser cariñoso si es lo que quieres, aunque yo preferiría que fueses tu mismo.

—No, eso no es cierto —le aseguró el joven mago mientras entrelazaba sus dedos y reemprendía la marcha.

Hermione se quedó pensativa unos instantes. ¿Cómo sería Ryddle si realmente fuese él mismo? A pesar de todo el tiempo que hacía que se conocían, aún no sabia con certeza la respuesta a esa pregunta. Una vez, hacía tiempo, él le había dicho que era él mismo cuando estaba con ella pero no tenía forma de saber si entonces mentía.

—Te propongo un trato Ryddle: Durante el día de hoy tú serás tú mismo y yo seré yo misma, sin ataduras, sin máscaras. Sólo tú y yo. Iremos a Hogsmeade y lo pasaremos bien juntos. Si funciona, seguiremos siendo nosotros mismos de ahora en adelante. Si no... olvidaremos el día de hoy y seguiremos como hasta ahora, ¿te parece?

—Me parece perfecto —respondió el moreno deteniéndose y acercándose aún más a ella. Hermione no supo qué pensar cuando lo sintió tomar unos mechones de su cabello y ponerlos tras su oreja. No tenía ni idea de qué estaba haciendo, pero cuando la soltó su pelo se quedó así, sujeto por algo. La castaña dio un paso atrás y sacó de su bolso el espejo de mano que llevaba siempre encima desde su segundo año. Al mirarse vio en su reflejo que Ryddle le había puesto en el pelo una flor de color lila, la cual sujetaba parte de su pelo, y no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca abierta. Literalmente.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó entre sorprendida, extrañada y avergonzada.

El moreno se encogió hombros mientras volvía a tomarla de la mano y seguía caminando a paso ligero hacia las verjas —Ya te dije que iba a ser cariñoso.

—¿Y el verdadero Tom Ryddle es cariñoso? —preguntó juguetonamente. No se imaginaba que Ryddle fuese el tipo de chico que le hacía carantoñas a su... cita.

—Sólo cuando está de buen humor ante la perspectiva de ir a Honeydukes —Aunque el moreno fingió seriedad se notó que estaba de broma.

Hermione rió al pensar que debía haber imaginado algo así. Pasaron a través de la puerta de hierro de la verja y siguieron el camino de piedras que continuaba hasta el pueblo. Viendo que su acompañante estaba de mejor humor, decidió contarle lo de la entrevista.

—Oye, ¿te importa que almorcemos y pasemos un rato en Las Tres Escobas? He... quedado allí con alguien. —Ryddle frunció el ceño y apretó los dedos. Antes de que dijera nada Hermione continuó— Te prometí que pasaría el día contigo, es cierto. Pero sólo será un rato y es muy importante. Tengo que ver allí a una periodista, a Luna Lovegood y a Harry para... —miró a ambos lados para asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca y, tras detenerse en seco, se puso de puntillas para susurrarle a Ryddle al oído— para entrevistar a Harry y que cuente lo que pasó realmente la noche en que Voldemort volvió.

Ryddle se volvió hacia ella y enredó la mano que tenía libre en sus rizos castaños, inclinándose hacia ella en lo que parecía un gesto cariñoso (o eso debió parecerle a la parejita que pasó en ese momento por su lado). La joven notó su cálido aliento en la oreja antes de oírlo susurrar también. Y se dio cuenta de que aquella posición de semi-abrazo era ideal: podían contarse cosas y la gente pensaría que eran una pareja más disfrutando del día de San Valentín, nadie sospecharía nada.

—Explícate mejor —dijo el moreno mientras ella internamente agradecía que se hubiera inclinado, así no tenía que estar de puntillas

—Rita Skeeter es una periodista que conocimos el año pasado —Hermione se acercó más a él hasta chocar contra su torso y posó su mano en la nuca del joven, acariciándole el sedoso cabello.— Sé algo sobre ella que podría causarle muchos problemas y la he chantajeado para que escriba la historia de Harry —la castaña sintió los labios de Ryddle curvarse en una sonrisa retorcida junto al lóbulo de su oreja—. El padre de Luna Lovegood es el director de la revista El Quisquilloso. Y a accedido a publicar la entrevista, Luna irá en representación suya. Hemos quedado a medio día en las Tres Escobas.

—Sólo será un rato, ¿verdad? —Ante la pregunta del moreno Hermione asintió—. ¿Después de eso volverás a ser sólo mía?

—¡Ryddle! —exclamó intentando alejarse, pero él no la dejo y tuvo que escuchar el sonido de su risa para darse cuenta de que estaba de broma— ¡No tiene gracia!

—Sí que la tiene —dijo entrecortadamente entre risas. Sin soltarla se irguió y la miró a los ojos—. La culpa es tuya por pedirme que fuera yo mismo. A estas alturas ya deberías saber que me encanta molestarte así.

—Bueno, ¿entonces vienes a Las Tres Escobas? —le preguntó finalmente.

—Podemos almorzar allí si quieres. Pero no pienso quedarme a escuchar a Potter hablar.

—Creía que querrías saber lo que pasó, ya que te afecta directamente —dijo confusa. De hecho, pensaba que si conseguía convencer a Ryddle sería por eso.

—Ya sé lo que pasó, si estuviera interesado en oírlo de la la boca de Potter se lo preguntaría directamente. Y siempre podré leer la dichosa entrevista después. Ahora... —añadió mientras volvía a inclinarse hacia ella para quedar como antes y reduciendo el volumen de su voz a un susurro— te agradecería que siguieras acariciándome el pelo.

Si pensaba que no podía llevarse más sorpresas esa petición claramente decía que se equivocaba —¡¿A qué viene eso?!

—A que Malfoy se está acercando y ya que va a hablar de nosotros por ahí, que al menos lo que diga sea verdad —respondió con calma. Hermione lo sintió apartarle el cabello a un lado, dejando el lateral de su cabeza al descubierto (la castaña se felicitó a sí misma por haber elegido ponerse el jersey de cuello vuelto bajo la capa). Lo escuchó inhalar pausadamente, como si estuviera recreándose en su aroma.

—Ryddle... —susurró avergonzada. Y sin embargo accedió a la petición del joven y acarició el oscuro cabello del joven —Lo que no entiendo es por qué tengo que hacer esto, si Malfoy está a mi espalda no lo va a ver.

—Lo sé, pero me gusta que lo hagas —susurró a la vez que pasaba el labio inferior por el borde de su oreja. Hermione no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la sensación que aquello le provocó—. ¿Te he dicho ya lo bien que te sienta esa falda? —preguntó de la misma manera, pero antes de darle tiempo a contestar hizo algo que ella jamas habría creído posible: Le mordió.

Hermione apretó los labios para no dejar escapar un gemido, Ryddle lo notó y soltó una risilla de suficiencia sin dejar de juguetear con el lóbulo de su oreja. En ese momento vio a Malfoy pasar por su lado a unos metros de distancia, pero no le prestó atención. No fue capaz de ver la expresión de incredulidad en el rostro del rubio ya que no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos en ese momento. ¿Por qué? Pues porque nada menos que Tom Ryddle, el Mago Tenebroso en potencia, decidió que mordisquear no era suficiente. De modo que soltó su lóbulo y recorrió nuevamente el borde de su oreja. Notó algo cálido y húmedo que se deslizó de arriba abajo hasta volver a su lóbulo. ¿Merlín, era eso su lengua?

No pasó mucho más tiempo hasta que el moreno se dio por satisfecho y la soltó no sin antes darle un último mordisco juguetón. Hermione parpadeó seguidamente mientras el joven volvía a ponerle bien el cabello y daba un paso atrás.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó como si nada acababa de pasar. La castaña vio con la boca abierta como se giraba y seguía andando en dirección al pueblo. Con unas rápidas zancadas se situó a su lado y lo encaró.

—¡¿A qué ha venido eso?!

—Cariñoso —respondió él encogiéndose de hombros y aminorando el paso para que a ella le fuera más fácil seguirlo.

—_Eso_ no era cariñoso —le recriminó con un dedo acusador.

—Mmmmm ¿Seductor? —volvió a intentar el moreno con un tono que daba a entender que realmente no le importaba. Hermione sospechaba que no era así y que sólo lo hacía para disimular.

—No hacía falta llegar tan lejos sólo para hacer callar a Malfoy —recriminó nuevamente.

—No, pero tienes que admitir que te ha gustado —comentó levantando una ceja y mostrándole una sonrisa de superioridad.

—¡No me ha gustado! —exclamó notando como se ponía roja. Más roja de lo que seguramente ya estaba.

—¿En serio? Tendré que esforzarme más la próxima vez... —murmuró para sí el moreno, lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo oyera. También se llevó una mano a la barbilla, en lo que parecía un gesto pensativo. Y, sin embargo, Hermione fue capaz de ver el brillo de malicia en sus ojos y supo que no hablaba en serio.

—¡Eres imposible! —gritó mientras se alejaba de el con rápidas zancadas.

—¡Granger, que era broma! ¡Espera! —Lo escuchó gritar tras ella mientras se apresuraba por alcanzarla. Esta vez era ella la que se negaba a mirarlo a él—. Oh, vamos, no te pongas así. No lo volveré a hacer.

Hermione siguió ignorándolo hasta que llegaron al pueblo, momento en el que le preguntó secamente si quería ir a Honeydukes. Para su sorpresa Ryddle se negó y prefirió intentar hacer las paces nuevamente.

—Si dejas de estar enfadada ayudaré a Potter con la Oclumancia —ofreció esperanzado. Hermione estuvo tentada de ceder, aunque sólo fuese por Harry, pero resistió y Ryddle soltó un suspiro de resignación—. Lo siento, ¿vale? Ya está, ya lo he dicho ¿Estás contenta?

Hermione levantó la ceja sin entender muy bien por qué tenía que estar contenta. Había querido que su acompañante se disculpara, sí. Mas esperaba una disculpa más elaborada. Sólo entonces se percató de que el tono de Ryddle se asimilaba al de alguien a quien habían obligado a admitir algo que no quería. Y fue entonces, sólo entonces, cuando se percató de que no recordaba haber escuchado una disculpa de los labios de Ryddle. Nunca, ni una vez, ni siquiera un mísero "perdón". A menos que se contase cuando estaba siendo sarcástico o intentando engañar a alguien. Vaya, aquel simple "lo siento" debía de haberle costado bastante. Aun así no estaba satisfecha sólo con eso e hizo un gesto de la mano invitándolo a continuar.

—Merlín, ¿por qué tengo que humillarme de esta manera? —se quejó el moreno hasta que vio el ceño fruncido de ella y paró—. Nunca había tenido una cita, ni un amigo, ni nada. Y tenia muchas ganas de... de estar aquí hoy. Por eso me molestó no verte en el desayuno. Y luego tuve curiosidad porque al ver que todo está lleno de parejitas tan acarameladas que dan ganas de vomitar no pude evitar preguntarme _qué_ se siente. Cualquier otra chica lo habría malinterpretado, cualquiera menos tú, así que supe que no habría problema con eso. Pero habías dicho que nada de besos y, sinceramente, mi curiosidad no llegaba a tanto como para querer besarte. Así que hice lo primero que se me ocurrió.

—Y no podrías... no sé ¿darme un abrazo como las personas normales? Y además veo que te acuerdas de quedamos en nada de besos, ¿cómo llamas tú a lo de antes?

—Mordisquear... Lamer... Son cosas distintas. —El moreno parecía totalmente convencido de lo que había dicho, pero ella deseaba decirle que a la larga era lo mismo—. Deja de estar enfadada de una vez para que podamos ir de una vez a Honeydukes, no es como si te hubiera dejado una marca o algo.

Hermione elevó la vista al cielo pensando en qué contestar y vio las oscuras nubes que se acercaban. Genial, seguro que se ponía a llover de un momento a otro, lo mejor sería ponerse a cubierto cuanto antes. Aunque antes necesitaba hacer algo con Ryddle, y tenía una idea que se le hacía muy tentadora y que al moreno no le haría ninguna gracia. Era perfecto.

—De acuerdo, Ryddle. Te perdonaré con una condición. —El moreno estuvo a punto de intervenir, pero lo silenció levantando un dedo en su dirección—. Tienes que aceptar una penalización.

—¿Penalización?

—Sí, algo así como un castigo —explicó con una sonrisa maliciosa que no tenía nada que envidiar a las del moreno. Éste hizo un gesto con los ojos para que procediera—. En lo que queda de día, no puedes decirme ni una sola mentira. Tienes que contestar con total sinceridad a todo lo que te diga o pregunte.

—Me estás pidiendo lo imposible Granger. No puedo ser yo mismo y ser sincero al mismo tiempo, ambos conceptos chocan entre sí —explicó señalando a un lado y a otro con las manos, como si señalara dos bandos distintos.

—Oh, estoy segura de que encontrarás una manera de coordinar las dos cosas —le aseguró ella—. A menos que prefieras verme enfadada todo el día.

—Agh... de acuerdo, seré un niño bueno y diré la verdad —cedió arrastrando las palabras y moviendo la cabeza cómicamente de lado a lado.

—Anda, vamos "niño bueno" —lo apremió mientras seguía calle abajo hasta llegar a la puerta de la tienda.

En cuanto entraron Ryddle se perdió entre la gente, lo cual no le extrañó. Decidió esperarlo junto a la fuente de manzanas de caramelos que había cerca de la puerta y se fijó en la enorme cantidad de estudiantes que había en la puerta. Para alivio suyo no todo eran parejas, de hecho la mayoría de los que allí había eran grupos de amigos. El moreno apareció en ese momento indignado porque según él "lo había dejado solo", Hermione ni se molestó en decirle que había sido él el que se había ido y lo siguió.

A medida que iban recorriendo la tienda las manos de su acompañante se iban llenando de caramelos y demás golosinas. Mientras miraban las ranas de chocolate pareció tener una revelación y puso todo lo que llevaba en los brazos de la castaña. Hermione bufó al ver que había pasado a ser la mula de carga de Ryddle pero él no le hizo ni caso y siguió recorriendo la tiendo con ella tras él.

—¿Quieres algo, Granger? Hoy invito yo —le preguntó cuando pareció terminar de elegir lo que se iba a llevar. La castaña lo miró extrañada, no esperaba que le fuese a invitar a nada.

—No, gracias —contestó dirigiéndose al mostrador.

—¿Seguro? No me importa —insistió Ryddle alcanzándola con dos largas zancadas.

—Seguro. ¿A qué se debe tu insistencia? —preguntó ella. El joven estaba a punto de abrir la boca para responder cuando ella alzó las cejas hacia él, haciendo que la volviera a cerrar. El mensaje era claro: Nada de mentiras.

—Lo leí en el libro —contestó mirando a otro lado cuando llegaron al final de la cola para pagar—. Se supone que tengo que comparte algo, invitarte a comer, conseguirte un peluche y luego acompañarte de vuelta y besarte cuando lleguemos a la puerta de tu casa eh... escalera de tu dormitorio. Aunque eso lo último me lo has prohibido, así que te iba a besar la mano.

La explicación le pareció tan ridícula y adorable a la vez que Hermione no supo si reírse o abrazarlo.

—Ryddle, lo que tienes que hacer es olvidarte de ese libro, ¿vale? —terminó diciendo de manera apaciguada—. Ya te he dicho que prefiero que seas tú mismo. O una versión de ti mismo increíblemente sincera, lo mismo es. Aunque no le haría ascos a un peluche... —añadió casi sin pensar.

Cuando salieron de allí diez minutos más tarde pusieron rumbo a la oficina de correos, ya que Ryddle insistía en que tenía que mandar una carta. Por el camino iban discutiendo si el joven se había pasado comprando. A ella le parecía que sí y expresó preocupación por la salud dental de su acompañante. Éste, por su parte, se defendía diciendo que lo que compró la última vez no le había durado ni dos semanas y que no pensaba cometer el mismo error. Llegaron justo cuando las primeras gotas de agua empezaban a caer y entraron a toda prisa.

Dentro no había mucha gente. Sólo un mago de avanzada edad y un grupo de alumnos de Hufflepuff. Ryddle dejó la bolsa de golosinas sobre una mesa y sacó una carta del bolsillo de su pantalón. Antes de que fuese hacia una de las lechuzas Hermione lo agarró del brazo y preguntó.

—¿Qué es eso? Y no me digas que una carta, eso ya lo veo.

—¿Entonces qué quieres que te diga? —preguntó sarcástico. Pero nuevamente la mirada de Hermione hizo que soltase un bufido y añadiese—. Es para Lupin. Léela si quieres.

La castaña no dio muestras de sorprenderse, sabía que Ryddle le escribía al profesor Lupin de vez en cuando, aunque sólo fuera para mantener su coartada. Aunque no entendía por qué el mago no había usado una de las lechuzas del colegio como solía hacer. Tampoco esperaba que Ryddle le fuese a dejar leer la carta, aún así tomó el sobre y sacó de él un trozo de pergamino que desdobló y leyó.

_Sr. Lupin:_

_Seguramente le sorprenda el recibir esta carta, ya que no hace mucho que recibió la anterior. No obstante el motivo de esta misiva no guarda relación con el motivo habitual por el que suelo escribirle. Y es que, en esta ocasión me gustaría pedirle un favor personal. Necesitaría que fuese a una librería muggle y me buscase un libro sobre meditación, a ser posible uno en el que expliquen diversas técnicas y cómo llevarlas a cabo. Soy consciente de que es una petición poco usual, mas creo no equivocarme al afirmar que podría ser de gran ayuda para su querido Potter._

_A estas alturas ya debe estar alarmado por lo reveladora que podría resultar esta carta si llegase las manos equivocadas. Le ruego que no se preocupe por tales asuntos: He hecho que le sea enviada a través de la oficina postal de Hogsmeade, en lugar de usar una lechuza del colegio como es habitual. Sigo teniendo la firme sospecha de que Dolores Umbridge controla el correo que entra y sale del castillo y notaría la diferencia entre esta y el resto de mis cartas._

_Le preguntaría qué tal se encuentra, pero ambos sabemos que sería una falsa cortesía. No obstante, he notado que en menos de una semana habrá luna llena, de modo que me imagino cual sería la respuesta a esa pregunta y le deseo una pronta mejoría. Por último querría interesarme por Black, dado que normalmente me es imposible preguntar por él. No ha escapado a mi atención el poco afecto que tanto él como usted sienten por el profesor Snape y dudo que confíen en que se encargue de las clases de Oclumancia de Potter. Dígale de mi parte que el susodicho está bien y que le estoy ayudando en la medida de lo posible con la Oclumancia, aunque he de admitir que es un negado para dicha materia. Hágale saber también que ya he hecho uso del regalo que me hizo, le mostraré los resultados este verano. Y por favor, por mucho que diga que se aburre, no lo deje salir de casa (aunque supongo que no hará falta que le pida eso)._

_Un cordial saludo._

_T. S. Ryddle_

Hermione terminó le leer y guardó nuevamente la carta, devolviéndosela al moreno, éste la tomó, cerró el sobre y se aproximó al mostrador para enviarla. Ella cogió la bolsa del joven y lo siguió.

—Que formal —dijo arrastrando las palabras a modo de broma. El moreno se encogió de hombros antes de hablar con el encargado de la oficina. La castaña permaneció en silencio observando el intercambio de palabras. Una vez hubo acabado el joven volvió a tomar la bolsa y comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida. Es entonces cuando ella le se decidió a preguntarle—. ¿Qué significa la "S"?

—Sorvolo —contestó él mientras sujetaba la puerta para que ella saliera primero. Al ver lo fuerte que estaba lloviendo en ese momento, la volvió a cerrar y sacó su varita.— Es mi segundo nombre.

—Tom Sorvolo Ryddle... —murmuró Hermione mientras lo veía lanzar una serie de hechizos hacia ella. Confiaba en él lo suficiente como para no alarmarse por ello.

—Si cambias el orden de las letras ya te puedes imaginar lo que pasa —mencionó el joven mientras repetía los mismos hechizos sobre él mismo. La castaña se mordió el labio observando con envidia la facilidad que tenía Ryddle para hacer magia de forma no verbal.

—Es un anagrama, ¿no? —dijo ella de repente—. Lo de... ya sabes.

Ryddle se limitó a asentir sin mirarla, sacando ese momento un bastón de caramelo de la bolsa golosinas. Hermione estaba a punto de decirle que no era momento de ponerse a comer cuando lo vio agitar nuevamente la varita y el bastón pasó a convertirse en un enorme paraguas negro.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó el moreno abriendo nuevamente la puerta y saliendo él antes para abrir el paraguas. Hermione lo siguió y se situó a su lado— Son las once menos diez, ¿te apetece ir a la librería a hacer tiempo hasta las doces?

—¿En serio me estás haciendo esa pregunta? —La castaña respondió con otra pregunta y el mago se limitó a sonreír levemente mientras giraba a la derecha para poner rumbo a la _Tomos y Pergaminos_, la librería local.

—Por muchos encantamientos impermeables que te haya puesto en la ropa, no he podido hacer nada con tu cabeza y tu pelo, acércate más —le pidió el moreno tendiendo el brazo hacia ella. _—¿Con que eso era lo que había hecho?—_ pensó mientras lo tomaba del brazo—. Oye Granger, ya que ha salido el tema, ¿cuál es tu segundo nombre?

—Jean —contestó Hermione—. Me lo pusieron por mi abuela.

—Hermione Jean Granger —repitió Ryddle con el mismo tono que había usado ella antes cuando dijo su nombre.

—¡Esa soy yo! —afirmó en el momento en que llegaban a la librería. Al entrar dejó la puerta abierta para que el joven, que estaba cerrando el paraguas, entrase tras ella. Le pareció un detalle muy considerado ver como volvía a sacar la varita y secaba totalmente el paraguas antes de adentrarse entre las estanterías.

Después de quince minutos de haber estado separados se preguntó qué estaría mirando el moreno y fue a buscarlo, encontrándolo justo donde se imaginaba: en la sección de Artes Oscuras. Se paró a su lado y mió por encima de su brazo la página que estaba leyendo el moreno, se arrepintió enseguida. Si Ryddle se percató de su presencia no dio muestras de ello, ensimismado en una "agradable maldición" que cerraba lentamente los vasos sanguíneos de la parte del cuerpo en la que daba. No se quería ni imaginar qué pasaría sí quien la lanzaba apuntase al corazón de la víctima.

—No creo que este tipo de lectura te interese, Pequeña Biblioteca —comentó Ryddle dejando claro que sí que la había oído.

—Y yo no sé como puede insertarte a ti —respondió ella.

—Lo macabro me resulta fascinante, ¿qué le vamos a hacer?

—¿También eres un sádico? —preguntó levantando una ceja y temiendo la respuesta.

—Sólo con las personas que me caen mal —respondió el moreno dejando el libro en la estantería y guiñándole un ojo. ¿Cómo podía guiñarle el ojo en esa situación? Decidida a cambiar de tema le preguntó por algo radicalmente distinto, aprovechando que no podía mentirle.

—Dime Ryddle, ¿sabes bailar?

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta ahora? —preguntó con un gesto extrañado que resultaba casi cómico.

—Aprovecho que estás penalizado y no puedes mentir —admitió mientas miraba los títulos de los enormes tomos que ocupaban la estantería._ "Maldiciones del Antiguo Egipto" _llamó su atención. Sonaba a algo histórico, eso hacía que pudiese ser interesante.

—Sé bailar, sí, pero sólo lo requerido para bailes formales, admito que no es precisamente mi fuerte. —Justo cuando Hermione iba a sacar el libro para ojearlo puso su mano sobre la de ella y se lo impidió—. Ese no te va a gustar.

—¿Lo has leído? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos. Ryddle asintió y se la llevó de allí.

—He leído casi todos los que había en ese estante, si no contamos las publicaciones de las últimas décadas. Créeme, ese no es tu estilo, lo que estaba leyendo yo es un mero cosquilleo comparado con lo que puedes encontrar en él —explicó el moreno mientras avanzaban hasta detenerse frente a la sección de Historia, soltándola en cuanto estuvieron allí. La joven dejó escapar un escalofrío al escucharlo hablar— ¿Ves? He hecho bien sacándote de allí.

—¿Y por qué lo has hecho? A ti te gustan esas cosas...

—Que a mí me gusten no significa que te tengan que gustar a ti. Es como... como el queso: yo no lo soporto y a ti te encanta, pero no intentas hacérmelo comer. Del mismo modo, porque a mí me gusten las Artes Oscuras no tienen por qué gustarte a ti —En ese momento puso la palma de la mano sobre sus castaños rizos y dio un par de suaves golpecitos. Por un momento Hermione se sintió como una mascota que había hecho bien algún truco—. No voy a dejar que leas algo que sé que no te va a gustar.

—¿Estás comparando las Artes Oscuras con el queso? ¿En serio? —Estaba segura de que su rostro debía verse muy cómico en ese momento, se notaba la boca entreabierta por la sorpresa y los ojos como platos.

Casi sin pensarlo recordó una cena, ¿o fue un almuerzo? de la semana anterior en el que Ryddle había estado a punto de llevarse a la boca un pimiento relleno de queso. Ella le avisó cuando ya tenía el tenedor a medio camino y el moreno alabó su proeza con un gesto exageradamente dramático. Por no hablar de que pasó los dos días siguientes llamándola "La Heroína del Pimiento" con un tono más que burlón. La gota que colmó el vaso fue el instante en que se puso a recitar un poema que había escrito sobre sus "nobles gestas", un poema que no sólo rimaba, sino que además tenía una estructura perfecta. Y fue en ese instante, cuando ella dejó caer a Crookshanks sobre el rostro del moreno que estaba cómodamente recostado en el sofá, en el que Ryddle entendió que la joven ya se había cansado de su bromita y paró. O tal vez sólo paró porque Crookshanks le arañó la cara y todavía estaba tramando su venganza.

Fuera como fuese, el caso es que lo que había hecho él con el libro se parecía un poco. Un poco. Y se preguntó si esa era su forma de devolverle el favor, tal vez incluso de darle las gracias (cosa que no se molestó en hacer en su momento). Tal vez todo lo de molestarla tan juguetonamente era su forma de dar las gracias, de ser así dejaba mucho que desear.

—No les des tantas vueltas, Granger —dijo el mago inclinándose, sin quitar la mano de su cabeza.

—Lo que no entiendo —comenzó Hermione al recordar también un pequeño detalle— es como pretendías enseñarme Artes Oscuras, cosa que sigo sin aceptar, si luego no quieres que lea nada sobre ese tema.

Ryddle chascó la lengua y recorrió la estantería con la vista. La castaña se preguntó si tenía intención de esquivar la pregunta, lo cual, conociéndolo, no le habría extrañado. Se dio la vuelta y recorrió con las yemas de los dedos el estante que tenían detrás. Estaba a punto de volverle a preguntar cuando habló.

—No iba a enseñarte nada que tu consideres... demasiado desagradable —Volviéndose hacia Hermione pareció fijarse en algo que había detrás de ella—. Se hace tarde, deberíamos ir ya a Las Tres Escobas.

La joven se giró y vio que tras ella había un antiguo reloj de pared que marcaba las doce menos cinco, si no se daban prisa llegarían tarde. Ambos se dirigieron en silencio hacia la puerta, por raro que resultase ninguno había comprado nada. Fuera seguía lloviendo a cántaros y no tenía pinta de que fuese a para pronto. Ryddle abrió el paraguas y salió al umbral de la puerta, girándose y tendiéndole el brazo de modo caballeroso. Quizás en otras circunstancias se habría mostrado más reacia a dejarse ver así con él, pero con tanta lluvia incluso así era difícil no mojarse. Además, ya habían andado así cuando fueron hasta la librería, aunque aquel había sido un trayecto mucho más corto.

La sensación al entrar en la taberna fue completamente gratificante. El calor que desprendía la chimenea se extendía por toda la estancia, haciendo que el frío y el agua de fuera pareciesen un recuerdo lejano. El olor a comida hacía que le rugiesen las tripas, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba hambrienta. Ryddle y ella se dirigieron a una mesa vacía que había casi al fondo y tomaron asiento. El moreno tomó la carta y comenzó a ojearla, intentando decidir qué comer. Hermione, por el contrario, decidió esperar que llegasen Luna, Harry y Skeeter antes de pedir nada.

Luna llegó casi al momento, envuelta en su capa de Ravenclaw y luciendo un sombrero que Hermione sólo podía describir como estrafalario. Se sentó mientras los saludaba y la castaña y ella se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre la asignatura de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Pasados unos cinco minutos la puerta volvió a abrirse y entró por ella Rita Skeeter. Se la veía bastante desmejorada, comparandola con cómo la recordaba Hermione. Ya no llevaba las uñas tan largas y elaboradas y a sus gafas les faltaban un par de los brillantes que solía lucir. No obstante era evidente que no había cambiado, como demostró su reacción al oír el "nombre" de Ryddle cuando la castaña los presentó.

—¿Black? No sabía que quedara ninguno con vida aparte de... ¿Que parentesco tienes con Sirius Black, muchacho? —preguntó la periodista a toda velocidad.

Hermione suspiró. Debía haber imaginado que pasaría algo así, después de todo Sirius Black era más que famoso y no por los mejores motivos. Conociendo el ansia que tenía la mujer por publicar escándalos, el nombre "Thomas Black" debía haberle sonado a coro celestial. Probablemente comenzaba a vislumbrar lo que podría ser la noticia que realzaría su carrera hasta lo más alto.

—Es mi padre —respondió el joven con tono aburrido mientras le daba la vuelta con desgana a la costilla que tenía en la mano para comer la carne del otro lado.

—¡Maravilloso, maravilloso! —exclamó Skeeter emocionada mientras abría su bolso y sacaba una pluma verde. Hermione sabía perfectamente que era su pluma a vuelapluma y decidió detenerla antes de que llegara más lejos— Te importaría si...

—Ahora no, Skeeter,no hemos venido a eso. Es a Harry a quien tienes que entrevistar hoy.

Casi como si hubiera sido invocado, el joven de gafas entró a toda prisa por la puerta. Iba calado hasta los huesos, con una mirada que contenía tanto rabia como confusión. Hermione tomó nota mental de preguntarle qué había pasado, no pensaba hacerlo delante de la periodista. En cuando Harry estuvo junto a la mesa Ryddle se levantó y, diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer, se fue (no sin antes acordar verse con ella después). La castaña se alegró de haber esperado a los demás para almorzar y, en cuanto Harry tomó el asiento que el otro moreno acababa de dejar, tomó la carta y la recorrió rápidamente con la vista.

En cuanto pidieron explicó a Rita y a Harry lo que pretendía hacer y, de forma inmediata, dieron comienzo a la entrevista que podría cambiar la opinión del mundo mágico.

* * *

_Tom_

_—Estúpida Granger—_ pensó mientras salía al exterior de Las Tres Escobas. Se suponía que hoy había quedado con el, no con toda esa gente. Por mucho que antes hubiera dado su brazo a torcer, lo cierto es que le seguía molestando, él no era nada dado a compartir. Se resguardó bajó el paraguas que conjuró antes y comenzó a caminar calle arriba. El frió que atravesaba su capa lo hizo percatarse de que los encantamientos impermeables habían dejado de surtir efecto, pero se negaba a volver corriendo a la taberna, se habría visto ridículo. De modo que apretó el paso, sorteando a un par de transeúntes que corrían buscando refugio.

Sonrió maliciosamente al ver de nuevo un local que empezaba a hacérsele conocido, después de todo no hacía ni media hora que había estado allí. En cuanto entró por segunda vez en el día a _Tomos y Pergaminos_ sacó su varita y pensó S_iccatio_ mientras apuntaba a su ropa, lo mismo hizo con el paraguas justo después. El dependiente levantó la vista de lo que quiera que estaba haciendo y se fijó en él pero casi al instante volvió a ignorarlo. Probablemente sólo quería comprobar que estaba seco y no pondría en peligro los numerosos libros que allí se encontraban. Si le había llamado la atención volver a verlo, o si había notado que Tom era el mismo joven que había estado allí no hacía mucho, no dio muestras de ello.

Avanzó sin prisa por las estanterías hasta llegar a la sección dedicada a las Artes Oscuras, de la que antes había tenido que marcharse de allí a toda prisa. Lo cierto es que no quería que Granger leyera ese tipo de cosas. La excusa que le había dado era cierta, "_Maldiciones del Antiguo Egipto"_ no era precisamente una lectura amena, al menos no para ella. Seguro que le habría perder el apetito, o tener pesadillas o cualquier otra chorrada. Aunque no sólo la había detenido por eso, no. En el fondo no quería que la castaña se aficionase mucho a ese tema, contrariamente a lo que uno podía pensar. Sí, sería estupendo tener alguien con quien hablar de maldiciones, torturas... pero por otro lado... No quería que la castaña fuese como él.

No negaba que alguna vez se había imaginado como sería de darse esa situación. Los dos colándose en la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca, recomendándose lecturas mutuamente. Probando juntos distintas maldiciones, incluso probándolas en alguien más. Hasta que un día se habrían cansado e ido más allá: habrían inventado sus propias maldiciones, con el conocimiento que tendrían entre los dos no sería difícil.

¿Y de estar en su época? Oh, de estar en su época, cómo lo disfrutaría. Sin el viejo Dumbledore vigilando todos sus movimientos respaldado por su estúpida Orden del Fénix. En el pasado había sido mucho más fácil esquivar a Dumbledore, que nunca llegó a fiarse de él. Sería perfecto, los dos en Slytherin... Se imaginó a la castaña con la túnica de dicha casa, como aquel día en la Sala de los Menesteres, sentada en su sofá favorito junto a la chimenea de la Sala Común con un pesado tomo en el regazo y una taza de té en la mano. Sí, sería perfecto. El resto de estudiantes los adorarían, los que se atrevieran a desafiarlos los temerían. Irían juntos a clase, a las fiestas de Slughorn, a Hogsmeade... Ella le ofrecería su casa en vacaciones, así él no tendría que volver al orfanato. La única pega era que sus padres eran muggles... Ojalá pudiese cambiar su estatus de sangre. Estatus que, si en su mano estaba, el resto de alumnos ignoraría. Deseaba poder volver a aquella época y llevarla con él, que todo fuese como antes pero con ella a su lado.

No se dio cuenta de que llevaba un buen rato con la mirada fija en el pesado volumen sobre Egipto, absorto como estaba en sus ensoñaciones. Con un rápido parpadeo pareció volver al mundo real y dejó escapar un suspiro. Demasiado bonito para ser verdad, ¿no? Tenía que haber alguna pega a ese escenario tan perfecto, aparte de la evidente: que era imposible. Para empezar, la castaña no era para nada como él. Por otro lado, siendo tan amigable seguro que hacía montones de amigos y él no estaba dispuesto a ello: En su mundo perfecto sólo se necesitaban el uno al otro. El resto de personas estaba por debajo, sólo importaban cuando se les necesitaba para algo. Ella no lo aceptaría. Además todas esas personas, al verlos tanto tiempo juntos, pensarían que ambos eran novios, incluso en la época en la que estaban había gente que parecía pensarlo.

Tenía que admitir que, de ser Granger como lo era en sus ensoñaciones, la idea no lo repelería tanto. Con una persona así sí que podría mantener una relación romántica, —_romántica y oscura_ —pensó sonriendo de lado, después de todo se la había imaginado como si fuera su alma gemela. Intentó imaginarse cómo sería besarla, pero no pudo. Granger no era así, nunca sería así. Y, a decir verdad, en el fondo el tampoco quería que fuese así porque entonces no sería Granger, no sería su Pequeña Biblioteca.

La Granger que él conocía era todo lo opuesto a él; era idealista, decía lo que pensaba con su voz de mandona tan característica, se esforzaba en todo lo que hacía porque era muy perfeccionista no porque quisiera ser la mejor, respetaba las normas por encima de todo. Oh, casi era el prototipo de niña perfecta... Otro detalle que a él le gustaba especialmente era su capacidad para mostrar todas sus emociones en su rostro, a veces incluso le bastaba mirarla a los ojos para saber su estado de ánimo.

Quizás por eso hasta que no se la imaginó totalmente diferente no se planteó lo que sería realmente salir con ella. ¿O tal vez era porque estaban en medio de una cita falsa? De todas formas, no era capaz de visualizarlo; no quería salir con ella, quería... estar a su lado.

El sonido del reloj al otro lado de la tienda le hizo percatarse de que había vuelto a perder la noción del tiempo. Sin pensárselo dos veces, tomó el libro que había estado leyendo antes, _"Secretos de la Sangre y Otros Fluidos. Guía para su Manipulación"_, y se dirigió al mostrador. Casi agradeció que Granger lo hubiese dejado solo un rato, de haber estado allí no le habría permitido comprar nada de Artes Oscuras como ya había sucedido en verano. Y no quiso arriesgarse en su anterior visita al pueblo, pero ¿ahora? ¿Quién sospecharía que acababa de comprar algo así cuando había ido acompañado de la perfecta Hermione Granger? Por un instante sintió que la estaba utilizando y se sintió levemente culpable. _—Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente, ¿no?_ —pensó mientras pagaba al dependiente. Además, ella había dicho que fuera él mismo y ser él mismo significaba hacer cosas a escondidas, Artes Oscuras, amenazar un poco a alguien...

Antes de salir a la calle volvió a realizar el encantamiento impermeable por todas sus prendas y, con disimulo, convirtió la bolsa de la librería (y su contenido) en una caja de Grageas Berttie Bott de todos los sabores y la guardó con el resto de chucherías. Sabía que a la castaña no le gustaban, si le pedía algo de lo que había comprado en Honeydukes desde luego no iba a ser eso.

Mucho más animado de lo que había estado antes, se dirigió a la tienda de plumas. Si bien era cierto que necesitaba unos cuantos rollos de pergamino extra, también necesitaba alguna excusa que darle a Granger con motivo de su ausencia, de lo contrario ésta no pararía de preguntarle a dónde había ido. Podría haberle dicho que había vuelto a la librería, pero seguro que eso la hacía sospechar, la castaña no era tonta en absoluto.

El interior del local estaba a rebosar de estudiantes necesitados de material escolar, como era de esperar. Tom aguardó pacientemente su turno mientras mordisqueaba una rana de chocolate. Miró el cromo que le había tocado con desinterés, "_Musidora Barkwith"_ podía leerse bajó la imagen de una bruja muy engalanada, y se lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón. Cuando por fin estuvo frente al mostrador pidió un montón considerable de rollos de pergamino, así como varios frascos de tinta. Parecería una cantidad desmesurada, pero lo cierto es que también había comprado para Granger.

Cuando terminó se preguntó qué debía hacer entonces. No tenía ganas de volver a las Tres Escobas, esa periodista seguro que lo bombardeaba a preguntas y no estaba seguro de que a Dumbledore le hiciera demasiada gracia que hablase de más. No quería que el viejo se enfadase y volviese a mandarlo a Londres. Tampoco había nadie más con quien pudiera quedarse ¿Dónde estaba la pelirroja cuando le hacía falta? Por un momento estuvo tentado de maldecir al primero que viese sólo para ver que pasaba, pero lo descartó al pensar que tampoco era una buena idea. Normalmente no le importaba estar solo, de hecho le gustaba, pero no sabía dónde ir con semejante tormenta. Finalmente y con resignación volvió a Las Tres Escobas, esperando que a la dichosa entrevista de Potter no le quedase mucho.

Cuando entró en la taberna comprobó que había tenido suerte y ya habían acabado la entrevista. Pero no la suerte suficiente porque todavía estaban los cuatro allí sentados hablando sobre cómo iba a publicarse y demás tonterías. Tom acercó una silla que había vacía en la mesa contigua y se sentó entre Granger y Potter sin decir palabra.

—Hola a ti también Black —saludó la castaña con sarcasmo. Probablemente debido a que no tenía sentido responder a un saludo que nadie había pronunciado más que al hecho de haber usado su apellido falso.

—¡Señor Black! Ya pensaba que no iba a volver a verlo —intervino... Skeeter, o como se llamase. Tom se debatió entre ser un borde o ser sarcástico—. ¿Podría hacerle unas cuantas preguntas ahora que mi otra entrevista ha terminado?

—No, no puedes. Ya te he dicho que él no te va a conceder ninguna entrevista —contestó Granger con evidente molestia, dando a entender que no era la primera vez que decía esa frase.

—No es ti a quien he preguntado, Señorita Repipi —dijo a su vez la periodista dirigiendo levemente la vista hacia la joven.

—Oh, ella tiene toda la potestad para responder por mí —interrumpió Tom decidiendo que ya era hora de hablar y guiñando un ojo a Granger. ¿Quién sabe? Igual hasta se divertía.

—¿Y cómo es eso, querido? ¿Algo que contar? ¿Tan cercana es su relación? —preguntó de corrido mientras sacaba otra vez la pluma verde que Tom vio antes.

—Claro que lo es, estamos prometidos —respondió el joven con una sonrisa afable mientras tomaba la mano de la castaña y la miraba con afecto.

—¿CÓMO? —exclamaron a la vez Potter y Skeeter. Lovegood se limitó a tomar un sorbo de cerveza de mantequilla como si la conversación no fuese con ella. Y Granger lo miró con los ojos desorbitados, abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez pero sin articular sonido.

—¿Se lo ha creído? ¿De verdad? —preguntó Tom mientras intentaba no soltar una carcajada allí mismo. La periodista no le quitaba la vista de encima, por lo que supuso que sí, se lo había creído—. Mi buena señora.

—Señorita —lo corrigió la bruja.

—Señorita —rectificó Tom poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Entenderá que dada mi... situación no me es favorable hacer de mi vida privada algo de dominio público. Pondría en peligro no sólo a mí, sino a muchos otros.

—Pero los lectores tienen derecho a saber —se explicó la periodista como si aquello fuese un motivo de peso. Seguramente para ella lo era.

—Sus lectores ni siquiera saben que existo. No mucha gente lo sabe

—¡Precisamente por eso! ¡La gente tiene derecho a saber la verdad! —exclamó dando un golpe en la mesa que hizo que el contenido de su copa se tambaleara.

—La verdad, ¿eh? —comentó pensativo soltando a Granger y llevándose los nudillos al mentón—. La verdad es que soy una mujer. Todas las mañanas tomo una poción para cambiar mi sexo.

—Hablo en serio, señor Black —interrumpió Skeeter algo molesta. Sin embargo Tom se percato que la pluma verde llevaba ya un buen rato escribiendo sin parar.

—Muy bien, que puedo contarle... —En ese momento sintió como alguien tiraba de su manga y se percató de que era Granger, que disimuladamente negaba con la cabeza sin mirarlo. ¿De verdad esperaba que fuese a decir algo comprometedor?— Intenté seducir a un profesor el trimestre pasado, pero no funcionó y me castigaron injustamente. Una vez me quedé encerrado en un pozo, mi madre tardó toda la tarde en encontrarme...

—Entiendo, hábleme más de su madre ¿Cómo es que nadie sabía de su existencia—preguntó interesada la periodista con una sonrisilla.

—Se murió —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y con quién vive ahora? ¿Le gustaría conocer a su padre? —preguntó cada vez más rápido y más emocionada.

—Es una historia muy larga. ¿Y que le hace pensar que no lo conozco? A decir verdad mantenemos una estrecha relación paternofilial. Me visita semanalmente en el colegio disfrazado de elfo doméstico. Me sorprende que nadie lo haya reconocido aún.

—Señor Black, insisto en que esto es serio —aclaró la bruja echándose hacia atrás un mechón de pelo. Junto a ella Lovegood parecía haberse interesado también por el relato. Y Potter, que estaba entre ella y Tom estaba aguantándose la risa como podía— Es imposible que, dada las circunstancias, conozca usted a su padre. O al menos es imposible que se hayan visto después de su fuga de Azkaban.

—Discrepo —respondió él sacando un taco de papeles del bolsillo de su capa y eligiendo uno. Sujetándolo entre los dedos índices y corazón se lo tendió a la periodista.

Si Skeeter había estado emocionada antes, ahora parecía al borde del infarto, en su mano sujetaba una fotgorafía. Granger y Potter soltaron una exclamación de sorpresa y Lovegood ahogó un grito tapándose la boca con las manos. En la fotografía se lo veía a él, con los labios firmes y mirando con fastidio a la persona que había a su izquierda, que era sin duda el que había captado la atención de los demás. Allí estaba Sirius, pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros para acercarlo a él y sonriendo de oreja a oreja a la cámara, sus ojos brillaban de alegría, su pelo estaba despeinado. No cabía duda de que la foto era reciente, Tom estaba igual que ahora y Sirius se veía muy mejorado comparado con los carteles que de se busca, que lo mostraban más demacrado, prueba irrefutable de que hacía algún tiempo que había escapado de Azkaban.

—E...esto es... —comenzó la bruja mientras la mano le temblaba de sobremanera.

—¿Me la devuelve? Gracias —dijo Tom muy alegre quitándole la fotografía sin siquiera esperar a que respondiera—. Como puede ver, sí que estamos en contacto. ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Publicar todo lo que he dicho hasta ahora? Adelante, hágalo. Se dará cuenta de que todo lo que le he dicho es tan inverosímil que nadie lo creerá. ¿De verdad piensa que la gente creerá que mi padre y yo estamos en contacto cuando pocas lineas antes afirma que voy por ahí seduciendo profesores o cambiando de sexo? Demasiados escándalos para una sola persona. No, no, publicarlo sólo la haría perder toda credibilidad y darme pie a denunciarla por calumnias.

Rita Skeeter se levantó de golpe y guardó sus cosas a toda prisa. Tom se levantó también y la agarró del brazo antes de que se alejara de la mesa.

—¿Ya se va? Un último consejo: ambos sabemos que una de las cosas que le he dicho es verdad. Yo no me arriesgaría a decirla por ahí. Si se corre la voz _él_ se enterara y eso no le hará ninguna gracia. Aunque, ¿quién sabe? Igual entonces consigue una entrevista directamente con él, si es que sobrevive —añadió la última frase con malicia.

La bruja se soltó haciendo un movimiento brusco con el brazo y salió de allí entre asustada y enfurecida. Granger, que hasta entonces parecía haber estado paralizada salió corriendo tras ella.

—Estarás contento Ryddle, ya la has vuelto a liar. ¡Skeeter, espera! —dijo mientras se levantaba apresurada y se dirigía a la salida.

Tom se se volvió a sentar con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro y dio un sorbo a la cerveza de mantequilla que la castaña había dejado en la mesa.

—Eso ha sido... ha sido... —comenzó Potter.

—Genial. Ya lo sé —terminó él la frase.

—No, eso ha sido demasiado. Te has pasado —le reprochó.

—Oh, venga Potter. ¿No crees que se lo tenía merecido por querer cotillear tanto?

—Yo opino que tiene razón. Así se esforzará por buscar historias más veraces. ¿Recuerdas lo que publicó el año pasado? —intervino Lovegood.

—¿Ves? Ella está de acuerdo conmigo. —Tom se preguntó cómo podía decir eso con la clase de artículos que, según le habían dicho, se publicaban en la revista de su padre.

Tras decir eso Luna Lovegood se despidió y se fue. Potter aprovechó que se quedaron solos para preguntarle por la foto con Black, se le veía indignado por lo que Tom respondió que si quería una foto de su padrino habérsela pedido cuando lo vieron. No obstante sacó de nuevo el montón de fotografías y, mientras le explicaba que se le había hecho para la coartada, le dio una de las que había en el carrete antes de que la cámara llegase a sus manos. Tom supuso que era de sus padre y él mismo de bebé. Potter le dio las gracias mientras la guardaba en el bolsillo y se dispuso a irse también preguntándole si lo acompañaba. Tom negó con la cabeza explicando que tenía que esperar a Granger, tras lo que el moreno se fue.

Y así, diez minutos después, vio como la puerta de la taberna volvía abrirse dando paso a la castaña. Tom había aprovechado el tiempo y había pedido una buena taza de chocolate caliente para cada uno de ellos. A juzgar por el rostro de Granger, aún estaba molesta con él, esperaba que el chocolate la calmase.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre? Casi haces que no escriba la entrevista de Harry —reprochó Granger sentándose frente a él y dando un sorbo de su taza suponiendo con acierto que era para ella—. ¡Quema!

—Tendrías que haber soplado antes —respondió él con calma. La castaña lo miró con el ceño fruncido.— ¿Qué puedo decir? Me pediste que fuese yo mismo. Y llevaba tanto tiempo sin amenazar a alguien...

—Es decir, que la culpa es mía —concluyó cada vez más furiosa.

—Tranquila, acepto tus disculpas —indicó magnánimo mientras daba un sorbo a su chocolate— ¿Sabes? Cuando se trata de chocolate caliente no me importa que lleve leche.

—¡No me he disculpado! Y no sé como has podido decir todo eso en una taberna llena de gente.

—¿Por qué no? Es un lugar ideal, con el bullicio no se escucha nada.

Granger seguía sin ceder y él no tenía pensado disculparse. Dio otro sorbo a su taza, tan breve que a penas se mojó los labios y se puso a mirar por la ventana. Fuera la lluvia seguía cayendo, aunque no con tanta fuerza, y se dio cuenta de que Granger había vuelto completamente seca. Probablemente se había secado en la entrada del pub, no la había visto coger su paraguas. Vuendo que ella no estaba dispuesta a decir nada decidió que lo mejor era sacar algún tema de conversación, desviar su atención del enfado que tenía con él. Después de todo, se había propuesto darle "la cita perfecta" y ya la había hecho enfadar dos veces. ¿Por qué se había propuesto darle la cita perfecta? Por orgullo. Por su maldito orgullo que ahora lo obligaba arreglarlo todo.

—5: ¿Tienes algún talento secreto? —preguntó apoyando la barbilla en el dorso de la mano.

—¿En serio? ¿Quieres seguir con el juego de las preguntas ahora? —dijo Granger sorprendida.

—¿Por qué no? Con la que está cayendo no me apetece volver a salir fuera. Y no tenemos nada mejor que hacer. Así que, ¿tienes algún talento secreto? Algo que sepas hacer, por absurdo que sea.

—Pues... —contestó la castaña pensativa—. Supongo que tejer no cuenta. Emmm, puedo hacer esto.

Granger se levantó para que la viera bien y giró el brazo izquierdo hacia sí misma. Tom pensó que solo iba a poner la mano sobre la cadera, pero no. Giró el brazo completamente, quedando su codo frente a ella en una posición que no se veía para nada natural. El moreno intentó imitarla y sintió un dolor punzante en la parte superior del brazo en cuanto lo giró hacia el frente más de la cuenta.

—Me rompí el codo de pequeña, puedo hacer eso desde entonces. Pero sólo con ese brazo, claro está —explicó volviéndose a sentar. Él asintió como muestra de que había entendido— Mi turno.

—Espera un momento —la interrumpió rápidamente—. Se supone que hoy estoy castigado. ¿Por qué vas a malgastar una pregunta si estoy obligado a decir la verdad?

—No me parece justo... —respondió mirando hacia el suelo.

—Bueno, que no sea justo es mi castigo por haberte hecho enfadar otra vez —respondió con una sonrisilla que Granger le devolvió. Parece que su plan funcionaba, ya lo había perdonado, o eso creía.

—Muy bien Señor Ryddle, usted lo ha querido. ¿Tienes algún tipo de alergia?

Tom negó con la cabeza. —No que yo sepa.

—¿Intolerancia a la lactosa? Como no te gusta ni la leche ni el queso...

—Pero si que me gusta el yogur, ¿no? —respondió guiñándole un ojo—. Y no, tampoco tengo intolerancia a la lactosa. ¿Y tú?

—Tampoco. Estoy sana como un roble.

—Sí, excepto por tu brazo inhumano —añadió Tom en broma. Granger hizo un puchero adorable a modo de respuesta—. Vale, la pregunta de ahora es un poco personal.

—Adelante —dijo la castaña tras tragar saliva.

—6: Si, hipotéticamente hablando, yo no fuese —se giró para comprobar que realmente nadie los escuchaba— Voldemort. Si fuese sólo otro chico más de esta época. Y si, de nuevo hipotéticamente hablando, me declarase, ¿saldrías conmigo?

—¡¿A qué viene eso ahora?!—exclamó la castaña casi atragantándose. Tom le pasó una servilleta con la que la castaña se limpió la comisura de los labios. Mientras tanto él se dedicó a explicarse.

—Le he estado dando vueltas antes, con todo esto de la cita y demás no lo he podido evitar. Y he llegado a la conclusión de que, de ser tú una chica de mi época no me habría importado mantener una relación contigo. Aunque supongo que si te conozco tan bien es por las circunstancias de mi "viaje". De haber nacido los dos en el mismo tiempo esas circunstancias no se habrían dado, así que dudo que realmente hubiésemos llegado a hablar alguna vez. Pero no sé, pongamos que por cosas del destino nos conociésemos tan bien como ahora, ¿saldrías conmigo?

—No lo creo Ryddle. Lo cierto es que, hoy por hoy, la respuesta es no. Y no se debe a que seas... ya sabes, o a que no pertenezcas a esta época, simplemente es porque no me gustas de esa manera. Por lo que creo que... por mucho que las circunstancias fuesen distintas, si no me gustas ahora tampoco que me ibas a gustar entonces. Y por lo tanto, la respuesta es no, no saldría contigo.

—Que franca y directa —respondió él fingiendo que le había disparado.

—Eres tú el que dijo "hipotéticamente hablando". Yo sólo he seguido esa premisa y he respondido de forma analítica. ¿Por qué dices que a ti no te importaría tener una relación conmigo? Ya me dejaste claro que no te gusto.

—Supongo que también lo he analizado, pero con una lógica algo distinta. Donde tú has dado prioridad a los sentimientos yo he dado prioridad a los hechos. Y los hechos son: que somos compatibles. Bueno, en parte. Si lo piensas fríamente que tú y yo acabáramos juntos sería lo ideal para ambos basándonos en nuestras personalidades, aficiones, intelecto... Si dejamos al lado temas como... la moral, o si nos inclinamos hacia "el bien y el mal" como tú dirías, lo cierto es que somos iguales. De modo que en lugar de dejarme guiar por lo que sintamos el uno por el otro me he basado en lo que sería más práctico. Y, siendo prácticos, eres la única persona a la que veo como una posible pareja.

Granger tomó un largo sorbo de chocolate antes de responder, reflexionando sobre qué decir. Tom la miró a los ojos y esperó pacientemente para ver si compartía su opinión. Él nunca se había detenido a pensar en relaciones o sentimientos. Su curiosidad era puramente técnica y, una vez más, la castaña era la única persona en la que confiaba preguntarle sobre el tema.

—No negaré que entiendo tu forma de verlo. Probablemente muchas parejas llegarían más lejos si se guiaran por la lógica más que por el corazón, aunque yo personalmente prefiero hacerle caso al corazón. Supongo que esta es una de esas situaciones en las que tenemos que reírnos y acordar que si los dos seguimos solteros a los 35 nos casaremos para evitar vivir en soledad y rodeados de gatos.

—Eh, eh, ¿apenas te he hablado de noviazgos y tú ya me estás pidiendo matrimonio? —interrumpió Tom haciendo un gesto apaciguador con las palmas de las manos.

—Era una broma. Y lo sabes —respondió dejando escapar una risa, a la que él se unió—. Y aunque no lo fuera, dadas las circunstancias de tu... tú, a falta de mejor palabra, eso sería imposible. ¿Hemos terminado ya con este tema tan incómodo?

—Tras concluir con que tú no saldrías conmigo porque te guías por el corazón y yo sí saldría contigo porque me guío por la cabeza, creo que sí. El tema puede quedar zanjado.

—Me parece perfecto —dijo la joven antes de pensar en su siguiente pregunta— ¿Hay algo que se te de mal? Aparte de dibujar.

—Ya te he dicho que sí sé dibujar, lo que pasa es que tú no sabes apreciar mi arte —respondió fingiendo indignación. La castaña se limitó a levantar una ceja— Vale, _aparte de dibujar,_ tampoco se me dan bien las relaciones interpersonales.

—Eso ya lo sabía. Di otra cosa.

—¿Si ya lo sabías para qué preguntas? —preguntó fingiendo otra vez indignación—. Otra cosa... La verdad es que ahora no se me ocurre otra cosa. ¿No puedes cambiar de pregunta?

—Bueno —aceptó la castaña a regañadientes. Se la veía... ¿decepcionada? Tom decidió darle un empujoncito.

—Deberías aprovechar que no puedo mentir ni rechazar la pregunta —Aunque en realidad, nada iba a obligarlo a contestar a nada si no quería hacerlo.

—¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre? —preguntó de repente, como si lo hubiera dicho sin pensar. Su expresión esperanzada se quebró cuando él le dio un "No" rotundo—. ¿Por qué no?

—Porque lo odio. Y lo sabes —respondió tajante soltando su taza con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Ya sé que lo odias, ¿pero por qué? Ya se que es corto y que no es el nombre más imponente del mundo, pero no sé... No es para tanto.

La mirada que le lanzó fue suficiente para hacerle entender a la castaña que para él sí que era para tanto. No esperaba que fuera a entenderlo, ella tenía un nombre digno, incluso para habérselo puesto unos muggles.

—No es por la longitud —contestó a regañadientes—. Es que es tan... común, ordinario. Hay cientos, miles de personas con ese estúpido nombre. Que, por cierto, técnicamente es un diminutivo. De pequeño siempre supe que era diferente a los demás, _quería_ ser diferente a los demás. Ahora que formo parte del mundo mágico mi nombre no es más que un lastre que me recuerda de dónde vengo.

—Eso no tiene por que ser algo malo, Tom. —La castaña añadió el nombre tras una breve pausa.

—No lo será para ti _Hermione_ —respondió con mucho sarcasmo. Al llevase la taza a los labios se dio cuenta de que ya estaba vacía y soltó un bufido de molestia.

—Oh, vamos, no seas así. Se supone que los amigos se llaman por sus nombres de pila, no por sus apellidos. Y no lo aproveches como excusa para retractarte en tu oferta de amistad.

Tom casi estuvo a punto de echarse a reír, casi parecía que la castaña le había leído el pensamiento. Deslizó su dedo índice por el interior de la taza, haciendo que su yema se llenara del poco chocolate que había quedado adherido a la superficie de porcelana. Lo observó durante un par de segundos antes de extender el brazo y tocar la punta de la nariz de la joven, que al instante quedó manchado.

—¡Ryddle! ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?! —exclamó antes de empezar a rebuscar en su capa, que se encontraba doblada sobre su regazo.

—Tom —la corrigió mientras ella hurgaba entre los pliegues de la capa y sacaba un pañuelo blanco para limpiarse. Con el pañuelo en las manos y la mancha presente en su rostro lo miró sorprendida—. ¿Es lo que querías no?

La castaña asintió mientras se llevaba el pañuelo a la cara y se limpiaba sin dejar de mirarlo sorprendida.

—Pero sólo cuando estemos a solas. —_Lo que es la mitad del día_, añadió mentalmente.— Y nada de diminutivos y demás apodos. No quieres saber lo que le pasó a la última persona que me llamó "Tommy".

La castaña dejó escapar una risa, probablemente al pensar en el apodo, pero asintió. En el fondo Tom se alegró de que su reacción fuera esa y no preocupación o miedo por la amenaza que ocultaba la frase. O, lo que habría sido peor, curiosidad sobre qué había querido decir. El moreno se levantó y le sugirió a su acompañante que, si no tenía nada más que comprar, regresaran al colegio. Aún era pronto, pero en el castillo estarían resguardados. En cuanto contestó que le parecía bien se levantó y se puso la capa.

—¡Espera! Yo todavía no he terminado —le informó la castaña señalando su chocolate. Tom se giró y tomó la taza, a la que le quedaba al menos un tercio de su contenido, y se la terminó de un trago. La castaña lo miró indignadísima.— ¡Eso era mío!

Ignorándola siguió su camino a la puerta, con ella pisándole los talones. Una vez fuera y nuevamente bajo el paraguas Granger, no, Hermione, acercó la mano a su bolsa y cogió una rana de chocolate. Antes de que le diera tiempo a abrir la boca la joven le dirigió una mirada que lo retaba a decir algo y supuso que él mismo se lo había buscado.

—Por cierto —comentó rato después, cuando traspasaron nuevamente la verja que daba a los terrenos del colegios—, tus clases empiezan la semana que viene.

—Pero la semana que viene tengo que...

—Me da igual lo que tengas —la interrumpió. Habían llegado a un acuerdo: Él decía cuándo y dónde. Y era un acuerdo que pensaba mantener.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Hermione se cruzaba de brazos, apretaba los dientes y murmuraba. Y, esperaba equivocarse, pero juraría que había dicho "Tommy". Se lo dejaría pasar, sólo por esa vez.

* * *

**NdA2: Este capítulo se me ha hecho corto y eterno a la vez. Aunque os informo de que es el más largo hasta ahora, con sus 13.034 palabras sólo de texto. He cumplido y aquí está la famosa cita. No ha sido muy romántica pero es Tom, ¿qué más se podía esperar?**

**Hay tanto que comentar que no sé por dónde empezar. Casi sería mejor que si alguien quiere que comente algo en concreto, me lo haga saber en los reviews. Si no, creo que estaré aquí hasta mañana XD**

**Un saludo!**


	19. Chapter 19: Blanco y Negro

**AN: Feliz Año Nuevo a todos! (Con un poco de restraso, pero más vale tarde que nunca) Primer capítulo del año. Y esta vez sólo ("sólo") he tardado 20 días. Espero poder retormar pronto la tradición de un capítulo cada dos semanas, con un poco de suerte incluso mejorar ese tiempo. Por cierto, he estado mirando el calendario y el 14 de febrero de 1996 fue miércoles. Pero bueno, ya sabemos que Rowling y las fechas no se llevan muy bien... He estado a punto de poner que la cita fue un miércoles pero en el Prisionero de Azkaban se menciona específicamente que las visitas a Hogsmeade (Casi pongo Azkaban, no sé en qué estaba pensando) son los fines de semana.**

**Como siempre muchísimas gracias todos por leer y a JJ, TsukihimePrincess, susan-black7, florperlachiquis52, Bway-Girl25, Galateapomegranateseeds, Jaaaviera, Liz Malfoy Granger, Daenerys Black, PansitoSuave, LoraElena, Carol, Carolina y Paosan por sus reviews.**

**-florperlachiquis52: Tuve que cortar la despedida porque el capítulo se estaba alargando demasiado, pero prometo compensarlo ;)**

**-Galateapomegranateseeds: Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario. Me alegro de que te guste la historia y como voy encauzando a los distintos personajes.**

**-Jaaaviera: Te entiendo, siempre que leo una historia estoy deseando que los protagonistas confiesen sus sentimientos. El problema es que cuando lo hacen siempre pienso "Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?" Y no quería que eso pasase aquí. Nop, la relación de esos dos irá evolucionando a lo largo de los tres cursos que les quedan en Hogearts, de modo que aún hay para rato :D**

**-Daenerys Black: Habrá romance y drama en cantidades industriales. Aunque para el romance habrá que esperar un poco todavía. Ya lo tengo todo pensado, y os aseguró que valdrá la pena (espero...).**

**-LoraElena: No sé si habrás llegado hasta aquí, pero me alegro de que te haya gustado lo que has leído. Yo también shippeo el Dramione, hay muchos fics buenos de esa pareja aunque hace mucho que no leo ninguno, ¿alguna sugerencia?**

**-Paosan: Hi! Me alegro de que te haya gustado y sí, a Tom le falta mucho de su crueldad original. De hecho, dista mucho del Tom Ryddle que todos conocemos. Al principio no iba a ser tan.. así, pero ha ido evolucionando poco a poco hasta convertirse en lo que es ahora (mi ojito derecho xD). Con el tiempo se descubrirá el por qué de su personalidad. También estás en lo cierto en lo del Ministerio, esa parte de la trama sucederá al final de curso, al igual que en los libros, pero será algo diferente. Sobre la relación de Tom y Hermione, habrá que esperar un poco, en lo que sería el quinto libro he preferido afianzar las relaciones de amistad entre Tom y los demás personajes, el romance vendrá después ;)**

* * *

_Hermione_

Cuando la mañana del lunes abrió los ojos, lo primero que Hermione pensó fue —Ya es "la semana que viene"— Eso significaba que Ryddle... no, _Tom_, empezaría a darle clases de defensa. No le había dicho un día exacto, bien podría haberse referido al domingo, pero tenía la impresión de que en cualquier momento el moreno le diría que "Ahora" o algo así. Casi podía imaginárselo acercándose de repente y soltando esa palabra totalmente fuera de contexto, o un "vamos", y darse la vuelta esperando que ella lo siguiera.

Desde su cita del sábado no sabía muy bien qué pensar de Ryddle. Se había comportado. Se había comportado _casi_ _todo_ el tiempo. Incluso había olvidado el acuerdo de actuar tal y como eran hasta que él se lo recordó. No era de extrañar, ella no iba por ahí fingiendo ser quien no era, de modo que se había comportado como siempre y tampoco notó ningún cambio de actitud aparente en el moreno. Sin embargo, no se percató de ese detalle hasta que, tras pasar el resto de la tarde entre la biblioteca y la Sala Común, se despidieron al pie de las escaleras de los dormitorios.

_—¿Y bien? —preguntó Ryddle cuando ella ya había subido el primer escalón. Se giró y lo miró directamente a los ojos, ahora casi frente a ella gracias a la altura extra que acababa de ganar. No sabía si fue su rostro de duda lo que le hizo percatarse al moreno de que, de nuevo, necesitaba elaborar sus frases, la cuestión es que poco después añadió—. ¿Te parece bien que sea yo mismo? ¿O prefieres que siga como hasta ahora?_

_—No te he notado diferente —respondió Hermione sin apartar la mirada. Ahora que lo tenía de frente, a tan poca distancia, se percató de que sus ojos no eran negros como siempre había creído, pero tampoco supo decir de qué color eran exactamente. No sin más luz y sin acercarse aún más. Desvió la mirada a los finos labios del joven al oír que éste dejaba escapar una risilla._

_—Ya te dije hace tiempo que contigo siempre soy yo mismo. Bueno, casi siempre —puntualizó. La castaña recordó la conversación que tuvieron meses atrás, en el campo de Quidditch. En aquel entonces no habían tenido tanta confianza, Merlín ni siquiera podía decirse si realmente se llevaban bien, de modo que no le dio muchas vueltas a ese comentario. Pensó que no estaba siendo sincero, ahora veía que tal vez se equivocaba._

_—De acuerdo, una última pregunta antes de que tu penalización termine: ¿De verdad has sido tu mismo? ¿Al cien por cien?_

_—No te imaginas cuanto —respondió el giñándole un ojo al tiempo que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa maliciosa. Hermione lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ese gesto no iba en serio, sólo lo usaba para poner nerviosa a la gente. En un arrebato de confianza alzó un brazo y, consciente de que él seguía sus movimientos con la mirada, posó el índice sobre la comisura de los labios del joven y tiró levemente hacia arriba. El rostro de Ryddle perdió todo aire de malicia al tornarse sus labios en una mueca causada por su acción._

_—En ese caso no me dejas otra opción que decir algo que jamás pensé que diría. Tom Ryddle: Me caes bien —concluyó la castaña, y era verdad. Aunque se hubiera molestado con él un par de veces, lo cierto es que se había divertido en Hogsmeade. Y tenía que admitir también que le gustaba pasar rato y hablar con él._

_—¿Quién lo habría dicho, eh? — preguntó sosegado el moreno. Hermione hizo el amago de alejar su brazo pero apenas había dejado de tocarlo cuando Ryddle la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta su pálida mejilla. Cerrando los ojos dejó escapar un leve suspiro y, al verlo, la castaña no pudo evitar acariciarle el pómulo con el pulgar—. Hoy ha sido... divertido. Gracias Hermione._

_Estaba a punto de responder cuando Ryddle, aún con su mano de largos dedos cubriendo la de ella, giró el rostro y depositó un beso en centro de su palma. Lo sintió, más que escuchó, susurrar buenas noches contra su piel, abriendo lentamente sus oscuros ojos y mirándola por un instante antes de soltarla y alejarse hacia las escaleras que llevaban a su dormitorio._

_Definitivamente, pensó mientras subía la escalera y entraba en su dormitorio, Ryddle podía ser un caballero cuando se lo proponía. —Y por lo visto, también sabe ser cariñoso— dijo para sí misma al ver en el espejo la flor que adornaba su cabello y que le recordó lo que él mismo le había dicho mientras se la colocaba._

Sin embargo al ver a Ryddle comportarse como siempre el domingo tuvo la sensación de que el día de San Valentín había ocurrido sólo en su imaginación. Los comentarios de Harry y Ron sobre la entrevista con Skeeter fueron lo que la hicieron cerciorarse de que no era así.

El lunes prometía ser un día normal a fin de cuentas, Ryddle no había dicho nada fuera de lo normal mientras bajaban a desayunar. Resignada se sirvió una taza de café antes de que el moreno se adueñara de la jarra. Estaba echándole su segundo terrón de azúcar cuando llegó el correo. Soltando el azucarero se giró para recoger el ejemplar del Profeta que una imponente lechuza parda había dejado junto a su plato y para su sorpresa vio que Ryddle, que se encontraba sentado frente a ella, también tenía correo.

—¿Es de Lupin? —preguntó recordando la carta que el joven había enviado en Hogsmeade. En ella le había pedido al licántropo que le enviase un libro y la lechuza que aún se encontraba posada frente al moreno llevaba atado un paquete.

—No lo creo, es demasiado pronto como para que haya podido contestar —respondió Tom deshaciendo los nudos que sujetaban el paquete y sacudiendo la mano para que la lechuza se fuera. Ésta, aparentemente indignada por como la estaban echando, soltó un chillido y robó la tostada que el moreno tenía en el plato antes de emprender el vuelo—. ¿En serio?

—¿En serio qué? —interrumpió Ron desde donde se encontraba sentado junto a Ryddle.

—Encargué un par de cosas nada más terminar las vacaciones. Sabía que tardarían en llegar, pero ¿justo hoy? —preguntó Ryddle a nadie en concreto mientras leía la nota que iba adjunta al paquete. El joven frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio durante un segundo— Si hubiesen llegado hace dos días las podría haber recogido yo mismo en Hogsmeade.

—¿Recoger qué? ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan misterioso? —quiso saber Harry, que aprovechó su propia pausa en el desayuno para echarles más miel a sus pancackes.

—Agendas, Potter —le respondió Tom. Tras guardarse la carta en el bolsillo se terminó su zumo de un trago y se levantó, cogiendo otra tostada antes de irse y llevándose lo que quiera que hubiese recibido bajo el otro brazo.

Los tres amigo se quedaron mirándolo hasta que desapareció por las puertas que daban al vestíbulo. Harry resoplo y cortó un generoso trozo de pancake para llevarse a la boca. No volvió a hablar hasta haberlo tragado, lo que Hermione agradeció porque de otra forma no se habría enterado de nada.

—No ha respondido a mi pregunta.

—La gran pregunta aquí —corrigió Ron fingiendo que el asunto tenía gran importancia, a modo de broma—. es ¿para qué quiere una sola persona "agendas? En plural.

—Permíteme que discrepe, la pregunta es ¿para qué quiere una agenda una persona cuyo cerebro es, con toda seguridad, mejor que cualquier agenda? —intervino Hermione medio en broma, medio en serio. No podía negar que empezaba a tener curiosidad.

Poco después decidieron cambiar de tema porque sabían que no valía la pena seguir discutiendo, si Ryddle quería que se enterasen lo harían, de lo contrario sería imposible. De modo que la conversación pasó de al Quidditch, de ahí a Cho Chang, de Cho a lo difícil que es entender a las mujeres y, por último, a lo difícil que es entender a Ryddle y volvieron a quedarse como al principio.

Por suerte casi era hora de ir a clase, por lo que Hermione se despidió de sus amigos, que tenían Adivinación, y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca dispuesta a pasar su hora libre estudiando para los T.I.M.O.

* * *

_Ginny_

La noche del domingo se le había hecho tarde terminando una redacción de Transformaciones. Con tantos entrenamientos como estaban teniendo últimamente se le acumulaban los deberes y, para cuando quiso darse cuenta, había llegado la hora del toque de queda. Eso supuso que la carta que quería enviar a sus padres tuviera que esperar al día siguiente. Aunque, para ahorrar tiempo, la dejó escrita antes de irse a dormir, mientras Vicky le pintaba las uñas de los pies con un nuevo esmalte que había comprado en Hogsmeade y que, según ella, tenía que probar. No negaba que era ingenioso ya que cambiaba de color según la ropa que la persona llevase puesta, pero no entendía que utilidad tenía cuando tenían que llevar los zapatos cubiertos del uniforme.

De modo que la mañana del lunes, ignorando como las uñas de sus pies se volvían negras con motitas rojas y doradas a un lado, se vistió y fue a toda prisa a la lechucería. Que cliché hubiese sido encontrarse con el ser amado bajando las escaleras mientras ella subía. Podría haber sido una situación romántica, incluso. Sin embargo, la persona que se encontró allí no era el ser amado, ni mucho menos, y tampoco se lo encontró de frente sino que fue su voz a sus espaldas lo que la hizo volverse.

—Ginevra —dijo aquella voz. Cuando se giró vio a Tom Ryddle al pie de la escalera. El moreno parecía casi sorprendido de verla, pero por el tono de su voz sabía que cuando había dicho su nombre había sido a modo de saludo.

—Ryddle —respondió ella con la misma cortesía y una casi imperceptible inclinación de cabeza. Dándose media vuelta continuó el ascenso hasta la lechucería, a su espalad escuchaba los pasos del joven sobre las escaleras de piedra. Estuvo tentada de acusarlo de seguirla, pero sabía que no era así, sólo era una paranoia suya. Ryddle llevaba un pequeño paquete marrón bajo el brazo, era evidente que si estaba allí no era por ella y el encuentro sólo era fruto de la casualidad y su mala suerte.

—He de confesar que me alegro de haberte encontrado, tenía pensado ir a buscarte cuando terminase aquí —comentó él mientras cerraba la puerta. Ginny se giró para mirarlo durante unos momentos, pero él no parecía prestarse mucha atención en lugar se eso apuntaba con su varita al espació que había junto a una ventana.

Tanto el suelo como la pared quedaron limpios en un instante y Ryddle se acercó y se sentó. Sacó una pluma y un tintero del interior de su túnica y, usando el paquete como punto de apoyo, empezó a escribir a toda prisa en un trozo de pergamino. Fue entonces cuando la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirándolo y apartó la vista fingiendo que estaba eligiendo una lechuza.

Se aceró a una gris que le recordaba a Errol, a Errol en sus buenos años claro está, y le acarició las plumas durante unos momentos antes de atarle su carta a la pata. La lechuza se subió a su brazo y ella la llevó hasta una de las ventanas, opuesta a la ventana donde se encontraba el moreno, sin dejar de acariciarle el suave plumaje hasta el momento en que echó a volar. Se quedó mirando hasta que vio su figura desaparecer más allá del bosque prohibido y se volvió hacia la puerta.

—Espera —escuchó decir a Ryddle en cuanto tocó el pomo de la puerta. Lástima, había pensado que se había olvidado de ella—. Tengo algo para ti.

—Casi tengo miedo de preguntar qué es —dijo girándose. Pero en lugar de encontrarse al moreno tras ella como esperaba, éste estaba envolviendo en un pergamino algo que había sacado de la caja que llevaba. —_¿De modo que no era la caja en sí lo que iba a enviar?_ —pensó en ese momento. El joven ató el improvisado paquete a una enorme lechuza parda y la acercó hasta la ventana como había hecho ella, sólo entonces se giró y le prestó atención.

—Me alegra ver que te has esperado. Temía que me ignorases y te fueses corriendo. Sería molesto tener que correr detrás de ti a estas horas de la mañana —comentó Ryddle medio en broma. Aunque algo le decía que de haberse marchado eso sería exactamente lo que había pasado.

—He estado tentada, pero me ha podido la curiosidad —contestó con sinceridad. En el último momento decidió añadir a modo de broma—. O tal vez sólo me estoy haciendo la valiente para que veas que ya no te tengo miedo.

—De ser así estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Calabaza — respondió mientras se giraba y volvía a sentarse en el lugar que había ocupado previamente y dio unos golpecitos al suelo que había libre a su lado y que, gracias a su hechizo, también estaba limpio—. Ven, hablemos aquí. De ese modo, si alguien no ve podemos fingir que estamos escribiendo una carta.

Ginny estuvo a punto de pensárselo pero se dio cuenta de que iba a terminar cediendo de una manera u otra, de modo que se acercó al moreno y tomó asiento.

—¿Hoy no me vas a dar una pluma de azúcar? —preguntó sarcástica recordando la última vez que habían estado sentados en esa misma posición.

—Esta vez no hemos tenido ningún duelo improvisado —respondió Ryddle levantando las cejas. Ginny quiso creer que la estaba retando a un nuevo duelo, aunque no fuese en serio.

La joven echó su larga cabellera rojiza sobre uno de sus hombros y comenzó a trenzarla distraídamente, sólo por tener algo que hacer que supusiese no tener que mirar al moreno. Una mano de dedos largos y finos irrumpió en su campo de visión, en la palma descansaba una rana de chocolate. Ginny volvió la vista del dulce al moreno varias veces antes de aceptar el regalo con un breve "gracias".

—¿Sabes? Por lo general no me gusta compartir mis cosas —admitió el moreno mientras se fijaba en una lechuza que había frente ellos y que, por algún motivo desconocido, se había puesto a dar vueltas sobre el pie de madera en el que se encontraba posada.

—¿Entonces para qué me das nada?

—Bueno, eres mi aliada —respondió encogiéndose de hombros— Mi aliada secreta, mi espía, mi arma secreta, mi as bajo la manga.

—Lo he captado Ryddle, cállate. —La pelirroja lo hizo para mientras desenvolvía la rana de chocolate y se la llevaba a la boca— Me encanta el chocolate.

—A mí también. ¿Te puedes creer que Granger prefiere el caramelo? —dijo el joven como si fuese un detalle escandaloso. Estaba a punto de responderle cuando, para su sorpresa, le quitó el cromo que venía con la rana y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de la túnica—. Esto es mío.

—¡Oye! —exclamó indignada. No es que le importara realmente, le había tocado el cromo de Morgana le Fay y ya la tenía, pero aún así se lo podría haber pedido

—¿Qué? Estoy haciendo colección. En mi época no había cromos de estos —respondió tranquilamente—. Y aunque los hubiera, no me los habría podido permitir, así que me da igual que protestes: No te lo voy a devolver.

Ginny frunció el ceño y se cruzó de hombros. Estúpido Ryddle con su estúpida forma de ver las cosas.

—¿Puedo irme ya? —preguntó entonces.

—¿Qué dices? Si todavía no te he dado mi regalo —contestó el moreno con tono de fingida aflicción. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como se llevaba la mano al pecho.

—Pensaba que la rana era tu regalo. Podrías haber ido directamente al grano, digo yo.

—¿Y privarme del placer de tu compañía? De eso nada —contestó mientras ponía en su regazo la caja que llevaba antes y la abría. Del interior sacó dos libros de pequeño tamaño, uno blanco y otro negro. A Ginny le recordaron por un momento al diario que en su día poseyó y no pudo evitar tragar saliva. El moreno, ajeno al nudo que se le estaba formando en el estómago, le tendió uno de ellos— Espero que no te importe quedarte con el blanco.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó desconfianza sin apartar la vista de los ojos de Ryddle.

El joven, pareciendo entender su reacción puso el librito blanco en el regazo de la pelirroja y abrió el negro. Volvió a sacar la pluma y el tintero de su bolsillo y abrió el libro negro por la primera página y escribió "Hola, Ginevra". Apenas hubo terminado la frase la tinta desapareció y la página volvió a quedar totalmente en blanco. Ginny ahogó un grito llevándose la mano a la boca. Aquello se parecía mucho, no, era exactamente igual que el diario.

—Abre el tuyo —dijo Ryddle con tono cansado.

Ginny obedeció a abrió el libro blanco por la primera página. Allí, en el mismo lugar en que Ryddle había escrito en el libro negro, estaban las palabras "Hola Ginevra" escritas en una bonita cursiva, una letra que le era más que familiar pues antaño la veía a diario. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar aparecieron más palabras: "Deja de poner esa cara. Soy yo." Se giró y vio al moreno que le tendía la pluma y la apremiaba con un gesto de cabeza. Con duda y, para su vergüenza, la mano temblando cogió la pluma y se dispuso a escribir ella algo. No se le ocurría nada, de modo que sólo trazó una pequeña línea vertical en el centro de la página que enseguida desapareció. Voviéndose hacia la derecha vio que el moreno sujetaba el libro blanco abierto y que allí estaba la línea que ella había hecho, resaltando en la primera página.

—¿Qu...qué? Ryddle, ésto no me gusta nada. No tengo buenas experiencias con diarios que responden solos.

—Estoy al corriente —admitió él con un gesto de la mano _—No, no lo estás —_pensó ella—. Pero primero: eso no es un diario, es una agenda. Y segundo: no responde sola, te respondo yo.

—No veo dónde está la diferencia. Es el mismo sistema, la misma letra apareciendo en las páginas... ¿Qué pretendes con todo esto?

—Es una forma de mantenernos en contacto —respondió Ryddle recostándose contra la pared—.

—¿Y cómo funciona? Espero que no sea...

—No tiene nada que ver con Artes Oscuras, tranquila. No empieces como Granger —añadió en un murmullo—. Es una agenda doble, puedes encargarlas en tiendas de artefactos mágicos. Básicamente son dos agendas conectadas, de modo que lo que escribas en una aparecerá en la otra. Es bastante útil, por lo que me dijeron en la tienda muchos famosos la usan junto a sus mánagers. Los mánagers les escriben las fechas de los eventos o algo así. También hay gente que deja una en casa para que esté segura mientras usa la otra, aunque eso me parece más absurda.

—¿Cómo se puede saber que la otra persona ha escrito algo? —preguntó no sin cierta curiosidad.

—¿Ves ese marcapáginas? —preguntó señalando el fino separador blanco que había adherido a la parte trasera del lomo—. Si adquiere el color de la otra agenda significa que hay algo nuevo escrito. Por cierto, quiero que la lleves siempre encima.

—Eso me da bastante mal rollo, me recuerda mi primer año y de... ya sabes, tu diario.

—Lo sé, he de confesar que saqué de ahí la idea —admitió Ryddle.

La pelirroja le tiró la agenda o lo que quiera que fuese y se levantó de golpe. Llegó a la puerta dando largas zancadas pero, para su sorpresa, no pudo abrirla. Se giró para mirar al moreno y se percató de que éste apuntaba a la puerta con una sorpresa de suficiencia.

—No te pongas así, Ginevra, lo estabas haciendo muy bien —dijo recogiendo la caja y las dos agendas y levantándose.

—¿Qué, según tú, estaba haciendo bien?

—Estabas cómoda conmigo. —respondió todavía con aires de suficiencia—. Lo que significa que estoy cumpliendo con mi parte del trato. Ahora cumple tú la tuya, confía en mí y quédate la agenda. —Viendo la duda en los castaños ojos de la joven añadió— Mira , quédate con el folleto si quieres.

Le puso en la mano un trozo del pergamino en el que se hablaba del artículo en cuestión. Parece ser que era un objeto bastante raro y había que pedirlo por encargo. Por no hablar de lo caro que era. No obstante, no parecía dañino.

—Esto habrá costado una fortuna.

—Razón de más para que no lo rechaces. He gastado casi todo lo que me quedaba del dinero de Sirius en esto, no vayas a rechazarlo ahora —dijo con tono dramático.

Con un suspiro de resignación tomó la agenda que el moreno le seguía tendiendo y se la guardó en la mochila. Ryddle dejó escapar una risilla de victoria e hizo lo mismo con la agenda negra y otra agenda blanca que quedaba en la caja. Entonces dobló el cartón y, con un golpe de varita hizo que este desapareciese en una pequeña explosión de llamas y chispas azuladas. El sonido de la campana la hizo percatarse de lo tarde que era y desviar la vista de lo que quedaba de las chispas.

A Ryddle le pareció muy graciosa su reacción cuando se enteró de qué hora era. Aquella había sido la segunda campana, la que señalaba el instante exacto en que iniciaban las tardes. Llegaba tarde, muy tarde, y ni siquiera había desayunado como era debido. La risa del moreno sólo aumentó cuando le dijo que por su culpa Umbridge la castigaría por llegar tarde.

—Te preocupas demasiado Calabaza —comentó el joven mientras respiraba profundamente para calmarse—. Umbridge no es tan difícil de manejar, déjalo en mis manos.

—¿Tú no tienes clase o qué? —preguntó mientras descendían por las escaleras y ponían rumbo al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

—Pues sí, sí que tengo. Pero me apetece ser un rebelde y llegar tarde por una vez —comentó llevándose las manos a los bolsillos.

Para colmo, Ryddle no parecía tener ninguna prisa y caminaba con un paso tan relajado que para cuando llegaron al aula ya había pasado un cuarto de hora desde que empezaron las clases. Volviéndose hacia el moreno, Ginny le preguntó por su maravilloso plan para librarse del castigo.

—Bueno, ahora llegamos a la parte importante —comenzó estirándose como si se dispusiera a hacer algún tipo de ejercicio físico—. ¿Confías en mí?

—¿A qué viene eso ahora? —preguntó indignada. No le parecía el momento ni el lugar adecuado.

—Confías en mí? —insistió el joven frunciendo el ceño y haciendo que Ginny estuviese tentada de decir que no. A grandes rasgos, no era del todouna mentira. Pero algo en los ojos de Ryddle le dijo que eso no era lo que quería oír y, por lo tanto, no era lo que necesitaba decir para poder librarse del castigo.

—Sí —respondió resignada y arrepintiéndose casi al segundo pues, sin que le diera tiempo a reacciónar, Ryddle sacó su varita y apuntó en su dirección. Lo último que vio antes de desvanecerse fue la sonrisa maliciosa de Ryddle enmarcada por una luz roja.

* * *

Lo primero que escuchó Ginny al despertarse fue una voz melosa decir _Enervate_, esa palabra hizo eco en su cabeza a medida que recuperaba la consciencia. A su alrededor se oían murmullos, poco a poco fue distinguiendo palabras y frases.

—... iba a llevarla a la enfermería, pero su clase estaba más cerca. Y siendo usted la profesora de Defensa pensé que no habría nadie más capacitado que usted para encargarse de ella si resultaba ser una maldición muy poderosa —escuchó decir a alguien muy cerca de ella.

—Ha hecho bien Black, pero puede estar tranquilo, era un simple _Desmaius_ —repitió la primera voz, que la joven en ese momento pudo reconocer como la de la profesora Umbridge.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué ha...? —intentó preguntar mientras abría los ojos, aunque lo único que vio al principio era negro. A medida que recobró los sentidos pudo notar algo cálido y suave contra su mejilla, apartándose vio que era la tela de una túnica, giró el rostro y miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con los ojos de Ryddle, que la miraba con preocupación. En ese momento notó un brazo rodeándole la espalda y otro situado bajo sus rodillas.

Soltó un grito al darse cuenta de que estaba en mitad de la clase de Umbridge, con la profesora frente a ella y todos sus compañeros alrededor. Y lo que más la había desconcertado, en los brazos de Tom Ryddle.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada —aseguró el moreno de forma tranquilizadora—. ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que ha pasado?

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó intentando no sonar sarcástica y revolviéndose nerviosamente para que la dejaran en el suelo. Ryddle accedió a su petición y la soltó delicadamente, manteniendo una mano en su espalda por si perdía el equilibrio.

—El señor Black te ha encontrado inconsciente en el pasillo de la lechucería. ¿Alguna idea sobre lo que ha podido pasar?

—¿Qué? —preguntó confusa por un instante hasta que se dio cuenta de cual era la genial idea de Ryddle para librarla del castigo. Aunque por ahora parecía funcionar, por lo que decidió seguirle la corriente—. N..no. Fui a enviar una carta a mis padres antes de desayunar, acababa de salir de la lechucería cuando vi... una luz rojiza. No recuerdo nada más.

—Si me permite, profesora —intervino Ryddle. Umbridge le dirigió una de sus asquerosas sonrisas y le indicó con la mano que prosiguiera—, creo que se trata de una broma de mal gusto. O tal vez sea alguien quiera sabotear a su equipo de Quidditch, la joven Weasley está en el equipo de Gryffindor y es muy buena.

—Sí, sí esa es una posibilidad —respondió la bruja pensativa—. Bueno, por suerte ha quedado todo en un susto. Te agradezco su labor Black, dile a la profesora Trelawney lo ocurrido y no te amonestará por llegar tarde. Y tú, Weasley intenta tener más cuidado y procura no ir sola hasta que acabe la temporada de Quidditch. Agradece que Black tuviera que pasar por ese pasillo para ir a clase de adivinación.

—Gracias, Black —murmuró Ginny con desgana dirigiéndose con el moreno al final de la clase y tomando asiento en la última fila. Ryddle, por su parte, continuó su camino hasta la puerta y salió cerrando con cuidado.

La clase continuó como si no hubiera pasado nada, o eso supuso Ginny porque fue tan aburrida como de costumbre. En un intento por distraerse tras media hora de suplicio decidió ordenar el interior de su mochila. Puso los libros en la parte de atrás y los tinterios plumas y pergaminos delante. Estaba a punto de guardar también su nueva agenda cuando se percató de que el fino lazo de seda que servía de marcapáginas ahora era de color negro y eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

Levantando la vista para asegurarse de que Umbridge no la veía y que Vicky, que estaba sentada a su izquierda, seguía enfrascada en el dibujo de un hipogrifo que llevaba toda la clase haciendo, abrió la agenda.

_—**De nada.**_ —Podía leerse en bajo las dos frases que había allí antes, en la misma elegante caligrafía. A Ginny le dieron ganas de tirar la agenda por segunda vez en aquella mañana, pero se contuvo y en su lugar sacó una de sus plumas para responder con una simple palabra.

_—Imbécil._

* * *

_Tom_

En lugar de dirigirse a clase de Adivinación como se suponía que tenía que hacer, Tom giró en la dirección contraria. Asegurándose de que nadie lo veía se escondió tras una armadura que había a pocos metros de su destino. Volviendo a cerciorarse de que no hubiese nadie presente, avanzó lo que quedaba hasta llegar a la puerta que había a pocos metros del aula de Defensa.

Apuntó con la varita a la cerradura mientras pensaba _—Alohomora—_ y la puerta se abrió con un crujido. Se metió a toda prisa y cerró con cuidado, volviendo a poner un encantamiento cerradura desde dentro. Avanzó a través del almacén de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, lugar que de ser por Umbridge estaría totalmente vacío. Sus predecesores no parecían haber compartido sus métodos de enseñanza ya que había varias cajas esparcidas por el suelo y tres dos filas de estanterías recorrían la estancia de lado a lado.

Al llegar hasta la ventana que había al otro lado del almacén la abrió un poco, el frío de fuera penetró en la estancia haciendo que tiritara por un momento, del interior de su mochila sacó la oreja extensible que le había conseguido Ginevra, esa misma que los gemelos no quisieron venderle en su día. Idiotas, él que había estado dispuesto a pagarles... Como si fuese evidente que podría haberla conseguido por otros medios, como así había sido. Con mucho cuidado, deslizó el extremo por la ventana haciendo que descendiese por el muro de piedra del castillo.

Abriendo la ventana del todo para poder asomarse calculó mentalmente cuanto debía de faltar para llegar al piso de abajo. Con un giro de muñeca y gracias a su varita la oreja se pegó a la parte superior del cristal de la ventana de abajo. Cerrando la ventana todo lo que pudo con el cable del artefacto entre medio, se sentó en el suelo a esperar.

Sabía que debía parecer estúpido ahí solo, sentado bajo una ventana entreabierta, pero tenía sus motivos. Justo debajo de esa habitación estaba el despacho de Umbridge y llevaba bastante tiempo pretendiendo espiarla, conseguir algo de información sobre el Ministerio o simplemente algo que pudiera serle de utilidad. Aquella mañana se le había presentado la ocasión perfecta, lo había planeado sobre la marcha mientras acompañaba a la pelirroja a clase: Decir que la había encontrado inconsciente y sugerir que había sido atacada, plantar la duda en la cabeza de Umbridge. Aquella mujer jamás sospecharía que había sido él, la tenía totalmente engañada y Weasley tampoco diría nada, después de todo gracias a él se había librado de un castigo. Y ahora sólo tenía que esperar que la duda creciese en Umbridge mientras seguía en clase, con un poco de suerte al terminar iría a su despacho. Y ya que iba a llegar tarde a clase de Adivinación no le importaba saltársela esperando, tampoco es que fuesen a hacer mucho en esa clase, a veces se preguntaba por qué seguía asistiendo.

Abrió la mochila con toda la intención de hacer algo por distraerse y sacó _"Secretos de la Sangre y Otros Fluidos. Guía para su manipulación"_. Estaba deseando empezarlo, ya que lo que leyó por encima en la librería no contaba mucho, pero el día anterior no tuvo ocasión. Antes de empezar sacó la agenda negra del bolsillo y le escribió rápidamente_** "De nada"**_ a Weasley, dejándola después a su lado por si la pelirroja le respondía. Abrió el pesado tomo y pasó los dedos por el índice de capítulos mientras los leía.

_ · Introducción_

_ · Bilis_

_ · Cerumen_

_ · Flema_

_ · Humor acuoso_

_ · Humor vítreo_

_ · Legaña_

_ · Lágrima_

_ · Moco_

_ · Orina_

_ · Saliva_

_ · Sangre_

_ · Sebo_

_ · Secreción Vaginal_

_ · Semen_

_ · Emesis_

_ · Excremento_

_ · Transfiguración de un Fluido a Otro_

_ · Bibliografia_

Tras leer el índice completo estuvo a punto de abrir el libro por la página en la que comenzaba el capítulo dedicado a la sangre, era el que había estado leyendo en la librería y le había parecido muy interesante, pero decidió que sería mejor comenzar desde el principio o se haría un lío sobre qué capítulos había leído y cuales no. Pasando directamente a la página nueve, comenzó a leer la introducción.

Casi tres cuartos de hora después levantó la vista para meditar un párrafo en concreto que había llamado su atención _—Ciertamente, aunque todas las sustancias las produzca el mismo cuerpo, no todas las partes de éste están preparadas para soportarlas... La presencia de orina en las venas, por ejemplo, eso sería mortal...__— _pensó. De refilón vio como la agenda lo avisaba de que Weasley le había respondido y decidió responderle. Su "trabajo" era que ella dejase de tenerle miedo, después de todo.

Abrió la agenda y se percató de que el elaborado mensaje de la pelirroja era "Imbécil" _—Me adora__— _pensó sarcástico mientras sacaba una pluma y tintero.

_—¿Te aburres?_ —escribió justo debajo. La joven respondió en menos de un minuto.

**_—No._**

_—No me mientas. Si no estuvieras aburrida no habrías respondido tan rápido, o no habrías respondido directamente._

_**—Cállate, estoy enfadada contigo** —Tom soltó una risa al leer eso._

_—Tú siempre estás enfadada conmigo._

**_—Pues hoy lo estoy más. ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarme inconsciente ahí en medio, sin siquiera avisarme?_**

_—Si te hubiera avisado no me habrías dejado. Y no te quejes, ha salido según lo planeado._

**_—¿Y si no qué? ¿Qué habrías hecho?_**

_—Oh, por favor, por supuesto que iba a funcionar; Umbridge es estúpida._

**_—Pensaba que te caía bien._**

_—Finjo que me cae bien. Sinceramente me parece una ilusa, una inútil con aires de grandeza. Pero guárdame el secreto._

**_—¿Te das cuenta de que si me pilla escribiendo lo leerá ella misma?_**

_—Sí, leerá unas notas sin sentido y pensará que lo has escrito tú._

**_—¡Ryddle!_**

_—Me llamo Ginevra Weasley y pienso que Dolores Umbridge el ser más estúpido que ha puesto el pie en el Ministerio de Magia. También quisiera hacer constatar que hay trolls que han puesto el pie en el Ministerio de Magia._

**_—Te odio._**

_—Lo sé._

_—¿Ginevra?_

_—Ginevra contesta._

_—Era broma, ¿es que no sabes aguantar una broma? No seas como Granger._

_—Pues nada, yo también te odio. _

**_—Que digas que me odias porque yo te lo he dicho antes es muy inmaduro._**

_—¿Ahora sí respondes? Osea, que sí que leías lo que te escribía, ¿no? Pues ahora soy yo el que no quiere hablar contigo. Hala, adiós._

Cerró la agenda bastante menos molesto de lo que había dado a entender. Picar a la pelirroja había sido su intención desde el principio y al parecer había sido un éxito. Decidido a no contestarle al menos en lo que quedaba de mañana se guardó la agenda en el bolsillo interior de la túnica y siguió leyendo. Estaba a punto de terminar la introducción, la cual era bastante larga para llamarse simplemente "Introducción", cuando le llegaron ruidos del extremo de la oreja extensible.

Guardó _"Secretos de la Sangre y Otros Fluidos. Guía para su manipulación"_ en su mochila y la cerró antes de ponerse el extremo del artefacto en la oreja y prestarle toda su atención. Desde el otro lado le llegaban ruidos de pasos y golpes ¿cajones abriéndose y cerrándose, tal vez? ¿O puede que golpes a una mesa? También le parecía oír una voz murmurando.

_—_Cornelius. —Escuchó decir a Umbridge tras un chisporroteo. Supuso que estaba hablando con alguien a través de la chimenea, porque habría jurado que la mujer entró al despacho sola—. Sí, Sí... No, pero tenemos que hacer algo.

Tom resopló al ver que sólo escuchaba una parte de la conversación. Debía ser Umbridge la que había aparecido en la chimenea del tal Cornelius, que si no se equivocaba era el Ministro de Magia.

—Esta misma mañana han encontrado a una alumna inconsciente en un pasillo, la escuela está desbocada. Por supuesto que tengo alumnos capaces. Sí, podemos confiar en ellos, me adoran —dijo la bruja con total soberbia—. De acuerdo, por el momento sólo los iré probando. Sí, mejor no sacar ningún decreto oficial, eso les pondría alerta y no podríamos pillar a nadie con las manos en la masa. Dumbledore dará un paso en falso en cualquier momento, ya lo verás. Estoy segura de que planea algo. Sí, tienes razón. De acuerdo, Cornelius. Te mantendré al tanto.

Entonces Umbridge se calló. Tom la escuchó levantarse y moverse de nuevo por la habitación. Permaneció unos cinco minutos atento, pero la profesora parecía haberse sentado tras su escritorio y no daba la impresión de que fuese a decir nada más. —_Bueno, peor es nada_ —pensó mientras se disponía a recoger la oreja extensible. Justo en ese momento escuchó como Umbridge volvía a levantarse y, tras deambular un rato, también la escuchó volver a sentarse. No parecía nada fuera de los normal, se habría marchado si no la hubiera oído murmurar de nuevo para sí misma. Pues lo que dijo era algo que confirmaba sus sospechas.

—Thomas... Sirius. Thomas Sirius Black —repitió la profesora lentamente, como lo habría dicho un niño que está aprendiendo a leer al verlo escrito.

—_¡Mierda!_— pensó mientras abría la mochila a toda prisa. De debajo del tintero y la pluma sacó la agenda blanca y la abrió por la primera página. ¡La hija de troll no había estado leyendo, sino escribiendo! Efectivamente ahí estaba, en el centro de la página **_"Thomas Sirius Black"_** escrito con la misma letra que ya había visto en varias ocasiones las calificaciones de sus exámenes de Defensa. La muy... había interceptado su correo. Respirando hondo se dijo para sí mismo—. Venga Tom, tranquilo, responde como si nada.

Hacía meses que sospechaba que Umbridge revisaba el correo, concretamente desde que la nombraron Suma Inquisidora, había hecho bien en tomar precauciones. No se quería ni imaginar que habría pasado si la carta que envió desde Hogsmeade hubiera caído en sus manos. Si las agendas hubieran llegado antes podría haberla enviado junto con aquella carta, pero no, las agendas tenían que llegar tan sólo dos días después. Alguna fuerza superior debía estar en su contra, por suerte tuvo el buen acierto de pensar en un sistema de seguridad para asegurarse de que el envío llegaba su destinatario.

Junto a la agenda había enviado una carta en la que explicaba que era un regalo para Remus y que la abriera por la primera página. Previamente había escrito en la agenda que se había quedado él: _"Para leer la dedicatoria escribe mi nombre completo", _por lo que el mensaje apareció en la pareja que había enviado.

Era una pequeña prueba para asegurarse de que la persona que la recibiera era la indicada. Si en su ejemplar aparecía "Tom Sorvolo Ryddle" sería señal de que podía hablar con tranquilidad, pero si el nombre que aparecía era "Thomas Sirius Black" sería prueba de que la agenda había caído en malas manos, como era el caso. Tomando la pluma entre sus finos dedos, la mojó y comenzó a escribir una dedicatoria que tenía más o menos pensada y esperó con todas sus fuerzas que funcionara.

_Querido Remus:_

_Quisiera disculparme por mi conducta hostil durante las vacaciones de Navidad. He comprendido que lo mejor es que ambos pongamos de nuestra parte para que nuestra inevitable convivencia durante los próximos años sea lo más amena posible. Fui un inmaduro al no querer regalarte nada por Navidad, te ruego que aceptes esta agenda a modo de disculpa y como regalo atrasado. La compré antes de ayer en la visita que hicimos a Hogsmeade, (me lo pasé muy bien, por cierto). Es una agenda anti-cotillas, lo que se escribe se vuelve invisible y no se ve hasta que se escribe la contraseña. Como ya habrás adivinado al contraseña es mi nombre, la elegí para que te acordaras de mí. Como ya has usado la contraseña todo lo que escribas a partir de ahora se volverá invisible hasta que la vuelvas a poner y así sucesivamente. Es divertido, ¿a que sí? Espero que te guste y que podamos hacer borrón y cuenta nueva._

_Un abrazo._

_Thomas_

Terminó la elegante floritura que acompañaba su falsa firma y esperó a ver qué hacía Umbridge. A través de la oreja extensible la oyó murmurar —Este crío es adorable.— No pudo evitar que una sonrisa maliciosa se hiciera presente en su rostro. Umbridge no podía estar más equivocada: ni era un crío, ni mucho menos era adorable. La profesora no parecía haberse convencido del todo porque poco después vio como volvía a escribir, en este caso la fecha de aquel día: **"16/02/1996"**. Tom preparó la pluma para responder en cuanto apareciera la señal y, efectivamente, unos treinta segundos después volvió a ver escrito **"Thomas Sirius Black"**. Con mucho, mucho cuidado, Tom fue escribiendo la fecha imitando tanto como le fue posible la caligrafía de la bruja, que era mucho más achatada y redonda que la suya. Tuvo que contener una risa al pensar que la letra de Umbridge era como ella: Chata y regordeta, sólo le faltaba estar escrita en tinta rosa.

La mujer no era tan tonta como había previsto; calculaba que había escrito la fecha junto a su dedicatoria, haciendo que pareciera ser parte de ésta para así no levantar sospechas. A través de la oreja extensible escuchó como volvía a levantarse y moverse por la estancia, entonces escuchó un aleteó y supo que era el momento de largarse. Con cuidado, pero sin entretenerse recogió la extensión de oreja extensible, cuyo extremo había estado adherido a la ventana hasta entonces.

Agachándose para no quedar visible desde fuera guardó todas sus cosas en la mochila y se puso en pie. Por la ventana podía ver a la misma lechuza parda que él había enviado hacía unas horas alejarse del castillo. En otras circunstancias se habría ofendido de que violasen su intimidad de tal manera, más que ofendido estaría furioso. Pero en aquel caso casi se alegró: Sin proponérselo le había demostrado a Umbridge que era de fiar. De fiar y encantador, a juzgar por lo que había escrito. Y por si no fuera poco, gracias a Ginevra también le había hecho ver que era responsable y que confiaba en ella ciegamente, tanto que ponía su criterio por encima de la enfermera del colegio. Asegurándose de que no quedaba ningún rastro de su presencia allí, salió a toda prisa del almacén de Defensa, volviendo a colocar en encantamiento cerradura y se alejó con aire inocente.

Ojalá todos los días fuesen así de interesantes... y eso que todavía no había hablado a solas con Granger...

* * *

_Hermione_

La joven soltó un bostezo en cuanto terminaron la última clase del día, Historia de la Magia cada día le resultaba más pesada. Harry y Ron iban delante de ella y hablaban del entrenamiento de Quidditch que este último tenía en aproximadamente media hora. Ryddle se encontraba a su izquierda y, por el rabillo, del ojo lo vio inclinarse hacia ella para decirle algo.

—¿Me acompañas a la biblioteca? Podríamos empezar esa redacción sobre la quema de brujas... —comenzó el moreno.

—¡¿Ya la vais a empezar?! ¡Pero si Binns nos la acaba de mandar! —exclamó Ron volviéndose hacia ellos, habiendo oído el comentario.

—En algún momento habrá que hacerla, ¿no? Y cuanto antes la acabemos antes nos la quitamos de encima —contestó al pelirrojo antes de volverse hacia Tom—. Vamos, si buscamos entre los dos podremos tener toda la información necesaria antes de la cena.

—Oye, eso no es justo. A nosotros nos dices que lo hagamos por nuestra cuenta —intervino Harry antes de que pudieran alejarse.

—Podríais dividiros el trabajo equitativamente como hacemos nosotros —le sugirió Ryddle volviéndose hacia el otro moreno—. Aunque si lo que buscas es un compañero de estudio, lamento decepcionarte; Granger ya está cogida.

—Vamos Ryddle, no quiero que esto acabe convertido en un debate de los tuyos —intervino ella tirando de la manga del joven para que le siguiera. Mientras se alejaban se percató de cómo se giraba para mirar a Harry y a Ron, pero no alcanzó a ver qué hacía. Probablemente algún gesto para desconcertarlos.

Fueron hasta la biblioteca comentando la clase y que puntos sería mejor tratar en la redacción. Al llegar salidaron a la bibliotecaria, la señora Pince, y se perdieron entre las estanterías que llevaban a las mesas del fondo. Tenían la costumbre de sentarse allí, lo más lejos posible de la puerta y del ruido, junto a un gran ventanal. Hermione dejó su mochila sobre una silla, mientras el moreno hacía lo mismo al otro lado de la mesa. Habían repetido la misma rutina tantas veces que les salía de manera automática. Sin mediar palabra cada uno fue por su lado a buscar algún libro que les pudiera ser útil.

Había pasado ya media hora desde que ambos se volvieron a sentar y los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban era el rasgar de las plumas, el pasar de páginas y algún que otro chasquido de lengua. En el momento en que Hermione dejó su pluma sobre la mesa y se levantó repentinamente Tom levantó la vista hacia ella. En sus ojos pudo leer la pregunta muda "¿Adónde vas?", a lo que murmuró —Baño.— y se alejó de allí pasando entre las demás mesas, la mitad de las cuales estaban vacías.

Cuando volvió a su sitio pudo comprobar que el moreno no estaba, sin embargo volvió a los pocos minutos con otro libro más bajo el brazo y ambos volvieron a sumergirse en la misma rutina durante otros veinte minutos.

—Hermione —dijo el joven sin levantar la vista del pergamino y sin dejar de tomar notas. a La castaña todavía se le hacía raro que la llamase por su nombre de pila.

—¿Sí? —respondió colocando el índice sobre la frase que había estado leyendo para no perderse después.

—Esta noche, después de la cena.

—¿Mis clases de Defensa? —preguntó ante la ambigüedad de la frase dicha por Ryddle.

—No, tus clases de tango —respondió con todo el sarcasmo posible—. Pues claro que tus clases de Defensa, ¿qué otra cosa iba a ser?

—¡Y yo que sé! —exclamó indignada pero sin levantar la voz—. ¿Tanto te cuesta terminar las frases?

El moreno la miró con una ceja levantada, haciendo que ella pusiera los ojos en blanco y resoplara. Decidiendo que era mejor no seguir con el tema siguió apuntando los principales focos de quema de brujas en Francia. En seguida volvió a reinar el silencio, sólo interrumpido por preguntas relacionadas con la materia. Hermione tuvo que admitir que le encantaba trabajar con Tom. Preguntaba tantas dudas como resolvía, no resoplaba o se quejaba de que estaba cansado, a veces incluso se repartían el trabajo de investigación a medias y luego dejaban al otro usar su mitad de información para sus redacciones. Eso no sólo hacía que trabajasen más rápido, sino de forma aún más eficaz pues debatían cada punto en el que no estaban de acuerdo.

Y debatir es lo que hicieron durante los cuarenta últimos minutos antes de ir a cenar. Concretamente desde que el mago giró uno de los libros que estaba usando en dirección a ella y señaló un párrafo muy concreto sobre la bula _Summis Desiderantes Affectibus_, que reconocía la existencia de las brujas. Tras leerlo por encima Hermione llegó a la conclusión de que debían de conocer la existencia real del mundo mágico, ya que todavía no se había instaurado el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto. Tom, por su parte, defendía que se trataba sólo de una casualidad y que no tenían forma de saber que las brujas realmente existían.

El debate concluyó con la victoria del moreno para fastidio de la joven, más aún cuando lo vio realizar una pequeña danza de victoria sin levantarse de la silla. Cerró de golpe un pesado volumen sobre la Definición del delito de Brujería según los muggles para silenciar su acompañante y se levantó a devolver todos los libros que había cogido prestados a sus respectivos estantes. Cuando volvió a la mesa vio que Ryddle había hecho lo mismo y la esperaba de pie con todas sus cosas ya guardadas.

—¿Crees que habrá crema de calabaza? —preguntó el moreno mientras salían de la biblioteca, tras despedirse con un gesto de la mano de la señora Pince.— Me apetece cenar crema de calabaza.

—No lo sé Tom —respondió Hermione ajustándose mejor el asa de la mochila.

—Yo que intentaba sacar un tema de conversación... —repuso su acompañante con un resoplido.

—¿Y qué te parece el tema: Qué es lo que recibiste esta mañana? —sugirió ella mirándolo de refilón.

—Ya os lo dije esta mañana: Agendas.

—Tenía la impresión de que preferías anotarlo todo en tu cerebro. Ya sabes, para que no te espíe ningún enemigo —dijo Hermione haciendo que su voz reflejase falsamente la gravedad del asunto.

—Ja ja. Muy graciosa Granger —contestó Ryddle con sarcasmo—. Para tu información, necesito un lugar en el que anotar mis planes malvados. Si no se me entremezclan unos con otros.

—Sí, seguro que sí, oh Gran Señor del Mal —continuó ella sin dejar de lado el sarcasmo.

El moreno no tardó en responderle con el mismo tono de voz haciendo que la conversación se terminara desviando totalmente. Para cuando entraron al Gran Comedor habían llegado a la conclusión de que Tom planeaba conquistar Italia con un ejército de ovejas galesas, cuya leche luego usaría para crear su propia marca de gelato con la que hacerse millonario. Hermione soltó tal carcajada que Harry y Ron la miraron como si se hubiese vuelto loca cuando se sentaron frente a ellos.

—¿Qué tal el entrenamiento, Ron? —preguntó la castaña en cuanto estuvo sentada en su asiento y echó un vistazo a su alrededor para ver que había de cena.

El pelirrojo bajó la mirada apenado y Harry le explicó que no muy bien. Aparentemente Ron no mejoraba como guardían, aunque los gemelos Weasley aseguraba que si que paraba las pelotas cuando creía que nadie lo miraba. Hermione supuso que lo que lo estaba frenando era el miedo escénico y ahí los entrenamientos no serían de mucho.

—Agh, no hay crema de calabaza. Definitivamente hoy no es mi día —dijó Tom de repente, ignorando el tema del Quidditch. Normalmente Hermione le hubiera reprochado que pasase de los demás, pero en aquella ocasión casi agradecía el cambio de tema.

—Hay crema de guisantes, ¿no te sirve? —preguntó Harry señalándole la sopera.

—No, porque una calabaza es una cosa y un guisante es otra. Y yo quiero calabaza —explicó el moreno señalando a ambos lados con las manos estiradas como si quisiera hacer una separación evidente mediante mímica.

—Pues no hay calabaza —le reafirmó Hermione—. Así que olvídate del tema y come otra cosa.

A regañadientes Ryddle se sirvió un plato de ravioli con salsa de setas y antes de empezar a comer levantó el tenedor y le susurró —Por mi futuro en Italia—. Hermione soltó una risilla mientras los otros dos los miraban confusos.

El resto de la cena transcurrió sin incidentes hasta que Harry y Ron terminaron y preguntaron si los esperaban para volver a la Sala Común. Antes de que a la castaña le diese tiempo a contestar Tom dijo que tenían pensado volver a la biblioteca hasta el toque de queda. Hermione lo miró con una ceja levantada, pero ni Harry ni Ron parecieron darse cuenta y se despidieron como sin nada antes de encaminarse hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.

—En marcha Granger. El tiempo es oro —dijo el moreno dando un último bocado al pudding de chocolate que había tomado de postre.

No sabía a dónde se dirigían exactamente, pero si conocía a Tom Ryddle tan bien como creía estaba claro que no era precísamente a la biblioteca. Mientras subían la escalera de mármol la curiosidad fue superior a ella y no tuvo más remedio que preguntárselo.

—Y bien, Tom ¿dónde vamos?

—A un sitio donde nadie nos molestará —contestó simplemente. Hermione tuvo ganas de insistir, pero seguramente sólo serviría para encontrarse con algún comentario sarcástico.

Se le ocurrieron varios destinos posibles: Para empezar varias aulas vacías lo suficientemente grandes, aunque si algún sitio tenía todas las papeletas para ser el vencedor ese era sin duda la Sala de los Menesteres. Si el ED practicaba allí, ¿por qué no ellos? Además estaba en el séptimo piso y por lo tanto relativamente cerca de su Sala Común. Su teoría fue desmontada cuando, al llegar al segundo piso Ryddle giró a la derecha en lugar de seguir subiendo.

—Vale, ahora si que me he perdido. ¿Adónde me estás llevando? —preguntó confusa.

—Ya lo verás. —Fue la respuesta que obtuvo junto a una sonrisa misteriosa.

No fue hasta que doblaron otra esquina que supo exactamente lo que tramaba el moreno. Estaban a pocos metros del baño de Myrtle la llorona, ¿qué otra cosa podría ser? La castaña se detuvo en seco con los ojos como platos.

—No —dijo rotundamente mientras intentaba que su respiración no se acelerase—. No pienso entrar ahí.

—¿Oh? —El moreno se volvió hacia ella cuando comprobó que había dejado de seguirlo—. ¿De modo que ya sabes que está ahí? Bueno, eso facilita las cosas. —Se acercó a la castaña y la tomó de la mano para tirar de ella, pero la joven no se movió de donde estaba.

—Es en serio, Tom. No podemos ir ahí. Ni tú ni yo —insistió la joven bruja tirando de él hacia atrás.

—Escucha Hermione —dijo el moreno con tono suplicante mientras le ponía ambas manos en los hombros y se inclinaba un poco para quedar más cerca de su altura—. Sé que es difícil, pero tienes que confiar en mí. No te va a pasar nada, te lo prometo.

—¿No podemos ir a la Sala de los Menesteres? —sugirió la castaña en un intento de disuadirlo, pero fue inútil. Apenas las palabras dejaron su boca su acompañante hizo un leve gesto de negación.

—No quiero que nadie nos encuentre. Y el único lugar del castillo en el que es cien por cien seguro que nadie nos va a encontrar es la Cámara. A la Sala de los Menesteres puede entrar todo el que sepa dónde está —Tom empezó recorrer sus hombros y la parte superior de los brazos con sus manos, intentando calmarla. Con una voz aún más apaciguadora añadió—. Conmigo estás a salvo. Así que por favor, y sabes que nunca uso esa palabra, por favor. Confía en mí.

Hermione respiró hondo intentando pensar en cómo explicarle a Ryddle todo lo que él no sabía. Porque a decir verdad, tenía más miedo de la reacción del moreno que de bajar a la Cámara de los Secretos en sí. Tom debió pensar que estaba contemplando la posibilidad de aceptar, porque siguió hablando.

—Ni siquiera tienes que ver al... basilisco —dijo la última palabra en un susurro casi imperceptible—. Puedo decirle que no salga, ni siquiera notarás que está allí. O bueno, quizás si que quieras verlo, no creo que tengas otra ocasión de ver uno tan de cerca sin correr ningún peligro. Tranquila, no te mirará si se lo ordeno. E incluso puedes tocarlo si quieres, sus escamas son tan suaves...

Merlín... ¿cómo se suponía que debía decirle que el basilisco llevaba tres años muerto? ¿Que, de haber algo, sólo sería su enorme esqueleto? Tom parecía bastante emocionado por volver a verlo. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que para él debía de ser algo así como su mascota. Su inmensa y mortífera mascota.

—Y podrás oírme hablar _pársel_, creía que te gustaba oírme hablar _pársel_.

Un momento... eso era nuevo. ¿En qué momento había hecho creer a Tom que le gustaba oírlo hablar _pársel_? Tampoco es que le disgustara, podría decirse más bien que le daba un poco igual. Aunque tenía que admitir que la posibilidad de poder comunicarse con animales le parecía fascinante.

—¿De dónde te has sacado que me gusta oírte hablar _pársel_?

—De cuando fuimos al callejón Diagón en verano. Me hiciste entrar en una tienda de animales sólo para poder escucharme, ¿recuerdas? Debo reconocer que en su día me molestó bastante, me sentí como una atracción de circo.

—Tom —comenzó la castaña con una mezcla de suspiro y sonrisa—, nunca te he visto como una atracción de circo. Tal vez como un libro de Historia de la primera mitad de siglo XX viviente, o como un misterio andante, pero nunca como una atracción de circo. Y si te llevé aquel día a la tienda de animales fue porque pensé que necesitabas un amigo. Incluso pregunté el precio de la serpiente aquella con la que te pusiste a charlar, la que dijo que yo era fea, costaba cinco galeones por cierto. Pero al final no me atreví a comprártela porque, aparte de ser un poco cara para mi bolsillo, supuse que no aceptarías un regalo.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó el moreno bastante sorprendido. Y cuando ella asintió no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa en la que Hermione pudo leer el agradecimiento—. No dijo que fueses fea, ¿sabes?

—¿Cómo?

—La serpiente. Nunca dijo que fueses fea, me lo inventé.

—Oh, ¿qué dijo entonces? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Puede que yo hiciera algún comentario referente a su estatus de sangre que ella se limitó a responder —admitió desviando la mirada por un segundo antes de volver a fijarla en la de ella. Al ver el reproche patente en su rostro se excusó— En aquel entonces no nos llevábamos bien, ¿qué esperabas? Volvamos al tema que nos interesa: La Cámara.

—Tom, hay una cosa que tengo que contarte —confesó Hermione decidiendo que lo mejor sería decirle la verdad. Tarde o temprano se tendría que enterar y casi prefería que fuese por ella que lo hiciera por accidente—. Pero nadie más puede saberlo.

—Bajemos entonces, allí no nos oirá nadie.

—No, tiene que ser antes de bajar a la Cámara —puntualizó resignándose finalmente a bajar a aquel dichoso lugar.

—Mmmm, de acuerdo, a ver que te parece esto. Bajamos hasta los túneles y _antes_ de entrar en la Cámara en sí me cuentas lo que quieras.

Hermione se lo pensó unos momentos antes de asentir finalmente. Tom la agarró de la mano y la condujo hasta la puerta del baño de chicas.

—Gracias por confiar en mí, Hermione.

—No me des las gracias tan pronto —murmuró ella—. Espero que Myrtle no ande por aquí.

—¿Quién? —preguntó el joven confuso antes de abrir mucho los ojos al darse cuenta por el mismo de a quién se refería— Oh, la chica que... eso. No me acordaba, la verdad.

Pero por suerte, o tal vez por desgracia, no había ni rastro del fantasma de aquella alumna que falleció hacía tantos años por culpa del chico que en ese momento la llevaba a ella de la mano. Tom la soltó cuando se detuvieron frente a uno de los lavabos, el que nunca había funcionado y que ella sabía que contenía la entrada de la Cámara de los Secretos. El moreno acarició algo con los nudillos para llamar su atención y Hermione si inclinó hacia delante para ver que se trataba de un minúsculo grabado con forma de serpiente que había en el grifo.

—¿Lista? —preguntó Tom, probablemente por cortesía. Ella asintió y dio un paso atrás. Entonces el joven volvió a "hablar", pero lo que salió de sus labios no fueron palabras, sino un suave siseo.

Hermione no sabía que esperar, a pesar de que Harry y Ron le habían descrito como era la entrada. El lavabo se había apartado para dejar paso a un enorme y oscuro agujero que descendía hasta perderse la vista, lo cierto es que no invitaba a entrar.

—Después de ti —oyó decir a su espalda. Hizo el amago de girarse, pero en ese momento Tom la empujó y la joven cayó por el túnel.

Hermione soltó un chillido estridente a medida que descendía. Parecía que aquel túnel no tenía fin, no quería ni imaginarse a cuantos metros bajo el castillo se encontraban. Cuando por fin pudo vislumbrar el final entrecerró los ojos y se preparó para el aterrizaje. Recordó como se sentía al deslizarse por los toboganes cuando era niña e intentó caer de la misma forma, pero fracasó y se dio de bruces contra el suelo. A los pocos segundos oyó el ruido de alguien acercarse a ella y se giró para ver cono Ryddle terminaba de descender por el túnel y, al contrario que ella, quedaba de pie al llegar abajo.

—Bien, ya podemos hablar. ¿Qué querías decirme? —preguntó el joven tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Será mejor que te sientes, lo que tengo que contarse es bastante largo —sugirió Hermione rechazando su ayuda y sentándose en el frío suelo de piedra.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Con lo sucio que está ésto? —se quejó Ryddle. La castaña observó sus alrededores y se percató de que estaban en mitad de inmenso túnel, o tal vez era mejor llamarlo gruta subterránea. Había humedad por las paredes y el suelo estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo y suciedad. Por no hablar de lo oscuro que estaba todo, la única fuente de luz provenía de la varita del joven.

—Que te sientes —insistió Hermione volviendo a centrar la mirada en su amigo.

Este aceptó y se sentó a regañadientes, apuntando después a las paredes con la varita y haciendo que se encendiera una hilera de antorchas. Al verlo ahí, con sus oscuros ojos fijos en ella, Hermione supo que había llegado la hora de la verdad. Respiró hondo y se dispuso a contarle todo lo que pasó en su segundo año. Tan sólo podía esperar que Ryddle no se lo tomara a mal, y que no hiciese ninguna locura.

* * *

**NdA2: Con los cuatro PoVs este capítulo se me ha hecho muy corto, y eso que en longitud es de los más largos. Espero que os haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo. Lo de las agendas lo tenía en mente desde hace tiempo, aunque me faltaba terminar de elaborarlo, pero no quería introducirlo demasiado pronto en la historia. Parecerá una tontería, pero va a jugar algún que otro papel en la trama. **

**Por otro lado las clases de Hermione han dado un giro repentino. Ahora sólo falta ver la reacción de Tom al enterarse de todo lo que pasó con su "mascota". Ese capítulo lleva medio planteado casi desde el principio y estoy deseando escribirlo.**

**Otra cosa que he notado es que hago a Umbridge demasiado confiada y estúpida. Pero es que luego la leo en el libro y pienso "¡Pero si es que es estúpida!" Vamos, que no es sólo cosa mía. Pero me encanta que Tom la vaya atrapando cada vez más en su telaraña.**

**Un saludo!**


	20. Chapter 20: Reducido a la nada

**NdA: Buenas! Sienta haber vuelto a tardar casi un mes en actualizar. Lo cierto es que el PoV de Tom lleva escrito desde hace casi dos semanas, pero nunca me ha llegado a convencer y por ello no paro de revisarlo y corregirlo. Nunca he escrito nada de drama y por eso me ha costado tanto. Lo bueno es que a partir de aquí tengo planteado más o menos el resto del curso y ahora que he terminado los exámenes podré escribir más a menudo.**

**Otra noticia que me tiene emocionada es que este fic, que yo inicialmente pensaba que nadie leería, ha llegado a los 200 reviews! Y no sólo eso, también ha superado la barrera de los 100 favoritos y los 100 follows. Muchísimas gracias a todos, de verdad. Y muchas gracias también a florperlachiquis52, Liz Malfoy Granger, Jaaaviera, susan-black7, TsukihimePrincess, Beatriz, PelusitaBlack93, Damae, Karen, Paosan, LoraElena, Carolina y karuizawa por los nuevos reviews.**

**\- Jaaaviera: Sí, al final le mandó la agenda a Remus, sólo estaba comprobando qué era exactamente (aunque Tom consiguió engañarla).**

**-susan-black7: Podría haberle dado una agenda a Hermione, pero pensemos que se pasa el día con ella, así que no le haría falta XD Y sí, Tom me está saliendo demasiado amor y no sé por qué (no debería ser así, la verdad).**

**-TsukihimePrincess: Maybe...**

**-Damae: Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo de la cita. Por cierto, ¿te has fijado de que tanto Fay como Sally-Anne están en la lista de personajes de HP de FF? Sobre el nombre de Hermione me pasa lo mismo, ya no sé ni como pronunciarlo. El original griego es Ἑρμιόνη, por lo que técnicamente se tendría que pronunciar tal como se escribe "Her-mió-ne" pero a mí así me suena todavía peor XD Lo de Voldemort si que es francés, pero como yo de francés más bien poco, no sabría decirte si está bien dicho o no XD.**

**-Karen: Pero duerme! D: Piensa que si lees todo del tirón luego tendrás que esperar a que actualice (aunque no puedo hablar ahí, yo hago lo mismo cuando empiezo con un fic). Oh, Dios mío! Alguien a quien le gusta Ginny! Por fin! Voy a llorar de felicidad porque le quería dar algo más de protagonismo que en la historia original pero parecía que a nadie le caía bien.**

**-LoraElena: Me alegro de que te guste el fic! Tranquila sobre lo de comentar, entiendo que también lleva su tiempo y que a veces una no sabe bien qué decir. Sobre si Sirius morirá también no puedo decirlo todavía, sería autospoilear mi fic. La verdad, no se me había ocurrido hacer un PoV de Snape ya que tanto él como Dumbledore me parecen personajes muy complejos y que saben demasiado. En este curso desde luego no habrá PoV de ninguno de los dos, pero tal vez en próximos sí XD**

* * *

_Tom_

_—Seguro que necesito más de un Fregotego para limpiar la túnica—_ pensó Tom nada más sentarse en el suelo de la galería de piedra. Al menos tenían luz gracias a las antorchas de las paredes. En realidad no eran antorchas de verdad, era tan sólo receptores para el hechizo _Lumos_. Una vez se lanzaba el hechizo permanecían encendidas, con apariencia similar a la que tendría una llama hasta que se formulaba el contrahechizo.

Miró a Hermione fijamente a los ojos, estaba muy nerviosa. Era normal considerando dónde estaban, aunque el le asegurase que no le iba a pasar nada, lo cual era cierto, aquello no iba a cambiar tan fácilmente._ —Cueste lo que cueste haré que se sienta cómoda—_ se prometió a sí mismo. Observó como la castaña respiraba hondo y cerraba los ojos, el labio le temblaba y parecía concentrada.

—¿Y bien? —la apremió con un elegante giro de muñeca.

—No sé muy bien por dónde empezar... —titubeó la castaña mordiéndose el labio—. ¿Qué sabes exactamente de la Cámara de los Secretos? —Tom levantó ambas cejas para darle a entender lo ridículo de la pregunta y la castaña corrigió su pregunta—. Quiero decir, ¿qué sabes exactamente de lo que pasó hace tres años, cuando yo estaba en segundo?

—Ah, eso. Potter me lo contó por encima —admitió recordando la conversación que habían tenido Gafas y él en Navidad—. Ginevra fue poseída por un diario que contenía mis recuerdos, o algo así, que la hizo abrir la Cámara. Pero al final se descubrió el pastel antes de que mi recuerdo la matara para adquirir él mismo una forma corpórea. De lo que en cierta forma me alegro, ¿te imaginas que hubiera dos yo ahora mismo? Tres si contamos a... ya sabes.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó la castaña casi temerosa. Su actitud lo estaba empezando a poner nervioso ¿qué más tenía que saber?

—Bueno, a consecuencia de eso la pequeña Sopa de Tomate no me puede ni ver —concluyó encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Crees que si la traigo aquí abajo se le quitará el trauma? Sería algo así como una terapia de choque.

—No, Tom, no creo que esa sea una buena idea. Dime, ¿Harry no llegó a contarte como se salvó Ginny?

—No me lo digas: Gracias al Niño que Vivió —dijo con una voz chillona y burlona.

—Pues sí —admitió ella antes de volver a respirar hondo. Miró hacia otro lado titubeante, y más incómoda incluso que antes—. Prométeme que no te vas a enfadar por lo que estoy a punto de decirte.

—Granger, me estás asustando —dijo el moreno, pero ante la mirada de insistencia que le lanzó la joven cedió—. Vale, vale, lo prometo.

—No sé si ir al grano será lo mejor... Esto... Verás Tom, cuando Ginny bajó aquí apareció un mensaje en la pared diciendo que se quedaría para siempre en la Cámara. De modo que Harry y Ron vinieron a salvarla junto a otro profesor, aunque por una serie de circunstancias sólo Harry llegó hasta la cámara en sí.

—Por eso Potter me reconoció en cuanto me vio, ¿verdad? —En ese momento recordó la reacción que tuvo el otro moreno la primera vez que se encontraron. Ahora empezaba a tener sentido que se le hubiera abalanzado en cuanto puso los ojos en él.

—Exacto. Pero lo que te quería decir es que... Entiende que era necesario para salvar a Ginny. Y que era peligroso que siguiera suelto por el colegio... —La voz de Hermione se había convertido en un pequeño susurro, casi tuvo que esforzarse para poder escucharla. No le gustaba nada el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación, esperaba que la castaña no quisiera decir lo que se le empezaba a pasar por la cabeza—. Tom, el basilisco... está muerto.

Aquellas cinco palabras fueron como un jarro de agua fría que hicieron que el tiempo se detuviera por un instante. Notó como todo su cuerpo empezaba a temblar y apretó los puños intentando contenerse. ¿Cuántos segundos pasaron exactamente sin que él se percatase? Frente a él pudo ver a Granger alzar una mano temblorosa hacia él, en un gesto que pretendía tocarlo, calmarlo. Se levantó y dio un paso atrás, quedando fuera de su alcance. No quería que lo tocara, ni que le hablase, no quería absolutamente nada.

—No... No, no, no, no. — Se encontró a sí mismo repitiendo como un mantra mientras negaba efusivamente con la cabeza. Casi sin pensarlo se dio media vuelta y echó a correr hacia la Cámara. Sus pies lo llevaban tan rápido como podían, pero aún así notaba que no era suficiente. El camino nunca le había parecido tan largo.

—¡NO! —escuchó gritar a alguien para darse cuenta segundos después de que había sido su propia voz la que había gritado.

Las antorchas parecían moverse mientras pasaba a su lado a toda velocidad. Tras él escuchaba los pasos de Granger, llamándole, suplicándole que se detuviera, la ignoró. Sólo tenía un objetivo en mente: comprobar si era verdad, porque no podía ser verdad. No se dio cuenta de en que momento sus gritos pasaron de lenguaje humano a _pársel_, sólo sabía que seguía gritando, llamándola a ella, a su reina.

—_¡Ábrete maldita puerta!_ —exclamó en cuanto las serpientes de piedra que marcaban la entrada a la Cámara apareció ante sus ojos. Apenas tuvo que detenerse unos segundos hasta que la puerta comenzó a abrirse, pero ello no le impidió dar un fuerte golpe con el puño sobre la superficie. Antes de que se hubiera abierto del todo, en cuanto hubo hueco suficiente para poder pasar, accedió al interior. —¡Lumos! —dijo apuntando a las antorchas de las paredes.

Lo que vio allí dentro lo dejó desolado. Si bien la estancia era la misma que recordaba, estaba cubierta por una gruesa capa de polvo, cientos de telarañas cubrían los pilares y las labradas serpientes de piedra que se enroscaban elegantemente en ellos ¿Cómo podía no haberse dado cuenta antes? Las arañas huyen del basilisco, las aterroriza, antes nunca había telarañas, debería haberlo sabido. Siguió avanzando hasta el fondo y allí estaba, junto a los pies de la estatua de su antepasado Salazar Slytherin. La que antaño había sido una criatura imponente, majestuosa, había sido reducida a un montón de huesos.

Tom se quedó paralizado, ni siquiera notó como sus dedos perdían toda la fuerza y su varita se escapaba entre ellos. Dio varios pasos vacilantes, casi tambaleándose, hasta detenerse a pocos metros del esqueleto del basilisco. El ruido de pisadas tras él lo alertó de que Granger lo había alcanzado, pero esta vez no hizo ningún intento por tocarlo, tan sólo se mantuvo en silencio.

Notó algo cálido recorrerle la mejilla derecha. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había llorado? Se llevó los dedos al rostro y palpó el rastro que aquella solitaria lágrima había dejado para después observarse los dedos humedecidos. Estaba soñando, ¿verdad? Era una pesadilla, sólo eso. Avanzó la poca distancia que quedaba hasta lo que había sido la cabeza de la enorme serpiente.

—Mi Reina... —susurró mientras pasaba los dedos por la lisa superficie del hueso—. ¡Mi Reina! —Soltó un grito ahogado antes de caer de rodillas. Le costaba respirar, se le estaba formando un nudo en el pecho y la garganta. Tomó una bocanada de aire con la boca, ya que su nariz parecía haberse olvidado de como hacerlo, pero no le supuso ningún alivio. Se estaba ahogando, le faltaba el aire.

—Respira hondo, Tom —Escuchó decir a la joven. Estuvo a punto de gritarle que eso intentaba, pero su garganta no respondió seguía teniendo la sensación de tener algo atascado en ella y sólo podía pensar una cosa: Estaba muerta. No era un sueño, era la pura realidad: Se había ido para siempre. Reducida a la nada, muerta. La voz de la castaña parecía venir de muy lejos aunque físicamente estuviese a muy poca distancia—. Te está dando un ataque de ansiedad. Inspira profundamente y luego suelta el aire por la boca, lentamente.

El moreno siguió las indicaciones que le había dado llevándose la mano a la parte superior del pecho, justo sobre la tráquea, donde el nudo parecía desaparecer poco a poco. Notaba la mano abierta de la castaña en su espalda, haciendo movimientos circulares.

Poco a poco dejó de ahogarse y pudo respirar con más normalidad, aunque él siguió haciendo lo que le había dicho ella. Se quedaron así durante varios minutos, incluso después de que Tom calmara su respiración. El moreno apartó la mano que tenía en el pecho y la dejó caer sobre su regazo, apretando el puño con fuerza. La cabeza empezó a arderle en el momento en que el shock dio paso a la ira.

—¡¿Qué. Le. Ha. Pasado. A MI REINA?! — gritó las últimas palabras girándose bruscamente hacia Granger. La joven se echó un poco hacia atrás al ver su ceño fruncido y mandíbula apretada por la rabia contenida. Con voz rasgada y gutural preguntó algo de lo que ya estaba prácticamente seguro—. ¿Ha sido Potter?

—Tom, por favor, tienes que entender que Harry se estaba defendiendo... —respondió la castaña con voz suplicante subiendo la mano que aún seguía en su espalda hasta apoyarla en su hombro.

—¡LO VOY A MATAR! —exclamó Tom apartando la mano de un manotazo y poniéndose en pie de golpe. Notaba el calor subir por su cuerpo, concentrándose en sus brazos, su pecho, su cabeza... Estaba tan furioso que no pensaba con claridad cuando dio media vuelta y empezó a correr hacia la salida—. ¡LO VOY A MATAR PERO ANTES LO DESOLLARÉ VIVO!

Sintió los brazos de Granger aferrarse al suyo, obligándolo a detenerse. Le pedía, le rogaba con desesperación, que entrase en razón, los ojos se le habían llenado de lágrimas y apretaba su brazo con todas sus fuerzas, tirando de él hacia atrás. Tom hizo caso omiso a sus súplicas mientras seguía gritando —¡Y CUANDO LO MATE LO DESCUARTIZARÉ Y SE LO DARÉ DE COMER A LOS THESTRALS!—, ni siquiera la estaba oyendo, y se libró de ella dando un tirón. La joven calló al suelo, y Tom volvió a echar a correr.

—_!Colloportus!_ —gritó la castaña a su espalda, haciendo que la puerta quedase cerrada y bloqueada mágicamente. Nada que un simple _Alohomora_ no pudiese arreglar.

Se llevó la mano al bolsillo de la túnica, pero para su sorpresa lo encontró vacío. ¡¿Dónde estaba su varita?! Rebuscó por los bolsillos y pliegues de su túnica hasta que recordó que la había dejado caer al entrar. Desvió la vista bruscamente hacia el suelo pero tampoco la localizó ahí. Girando el cuello hacia atrás pudo ver a Granger en el suelo, apuntando en su dirección. ¡La tenía ella, no había otra explicación!

Con un grito de furia se abalanzó hacia la castaña. Ésta soltó un chillido ahogado y comenzó a arrastrase hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba un _Desmaius._ Tom esquivó el hechizo tirándose hacia la izquierda y dando una voltereta para quedar con una rodilla en el suelo la otra flexionada. Notaba como se le aceleraba la respiración, jadeando de manera humillante.

—Tom, por favor. Entiendo que estés enfadado, pero tienes que intentar calmarte y pensar con claridad. —Granger no había desistido en su empeño por tranquilizarlo y le hablaba de la forma más sosegada que podía. No obstante, le seguía apuntando con su varita.

El moreno apretó los dientes decidido a ignorarla y a recuperar su varita. ¿Qué haría si conseguía llegar hasta la joven? ¿Golpearla? ¿Estrangularla? Lo ignoraba, sólo era consciente de que tenía que quitarle su varita de donde quiera que la tuviese guardada. Sin previo aviso volvió a lanzarse hacia la castaña, ella parecía estar esperando que lo hiciera.

—_¡Impedimenta!_— El hechizo salió de la punta de la varita de la castaña y Tom hizo el mismo movimiento para esquivarlo en cuanto la oyó gritar. Sin embargo, Granger había sido previsora: No había apuntado directamente hacia él, sino un poco más abajo, a su lado, justo en el lugar al que el moreno se lanzó para esquivar el ataque. El hechizo le dio de lleno en el pecho.

Calló al suelo con un golpe seco. Intentó levantarse, pero su cuerpo apenas le respondía por más que hiciese el intento de moverlo. Se sentía pesado, como si lo hubieran anestesiado o aturdido, consiguió girar un poco la cabeza hacia el lado y vio como Granger se acercaba con cuidado a él.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con timidez. Tom la miró con el ceño fruncido y apretó los dientes todo lo que pudo, lo cual no fue mucho—. Sí, ya me supongo que no. Ha sido una pregunta absurda.

—...

—Escúchame Tom. ¿No crees que tu reacción es muy similar a la que tuvo Harry la primera vez que os visteis? Has estado al otro lado de esta misma situación y sabes tan bien como yo que no puedes culparlo. Es cierto que tu no mataste directamente a sus padres, que ese fue tu yo futuro, y que él si que es el responsable principal de lo de... bueno, esto. Pero... No se como explicarlo. Mira, Harry tenía que defenderse, era él o el basilisco. Tu habrías hecho lo mismo en esa situación, no intentes negarlo.

La castaña extendió la mano en dirección suya e hizo el amago de acariciarle la mejilla, pero Tom le volvió la cara tanto como le fue posible, rechazando el contacto. Granger dejó caer la mano en su regazo con un suspiro.

—Tú lo sabías... —murmuró entre dientes, con los ojos fijos en el techo abovedado. En aquel momento no se veía capaz de mirarla, se sentía... traicionado—. ¡Lo sabías y no me lo dijiste!

—Tom yo... —comenzó la castaña, haciendo un nuevo intento por iniciar algún tipo de contacto físico, esta vez tomando su mano entre las de ella.

—¡No me toques! —escupió con desprecio—. Maldita Sangre Sucia, yo confiaba en ti.

Granger agachó la cabeza, aunque Tom fue capaz de ver antes la expresión de dolor en su rostro cuando dijo esas palabras. No habría sabido decir si era por haberla llamado Sangre Sucia o por decirle que había roto su confianza.

—Tienes razón. Lo... lo siento. —Sin levantar la visa, la joven comenzó a explicarse—. Pensamos... Harry, Ron y yo, pensamos que sería mejor que no supieras nada. Temíamos tu reacción y... Debimos haber sabido que tarde o temprano te enterarías. Ahora veo que fue un error ocultártelo.

—Ahórrate tus excusas.

—¿Serviría de algo si te cuento todo lo que paso? Esta vez de verdad, no me dejaré ningún detalle. —Al levantar la joven la vista pudo ver como tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas amenazando con escapar de ellos.

—No, no serviría de nada —masculló Tom mirando al lado contrario.

—Lo siento...

Pasaron largo rato en silencio, Tom no sería capaz de decir cuanto. En ese tiempo el moreno se fue calmando poco a poco, la ira había dado paso a un profundo cansancio y a una desagradable sensación de vacío. Para suprimirla recapituló e intentó asimilar todo lo que había descubierto aquella noche un susurro a su izquierda volvió a captar su atención.

—Ryddle... Tom. Antes de bajar... me prometiste que aquí estaría segura, que no me pasaría nada malo. Me pediste que confiara en ti —la castaña hizo una pausa, pensando bien en lo que estaba a punto de decir—. ¿Puedo seguir confiando en ti? ¿Puedo estar segura de que si te libero del hechizo no volverás a abalanzarte sobre mi?

Él no respondió nada, en un principio intentando mirar a todos lados menos a ella para luego decidir que era mejor mantener el contacto visual. A pesar de ello, la castaña pareció encontrar lo que buscaba en sus ojos.

—Puede que te haya ocultado cosas, que te siga ocultando cosas, de la misma forma que haces tú conmigo. Pero no por ello dejas de ser mi amigo, Tom. Y confió en ti —afirmó con decisión. Lo que sorprendió al moreno fue que en ese momento ella sacar su varita (sabía que la tenía ella) del interior de su túnica y la pusiera en su mano, cerrándole los dedos en torno a la cálida superficie de madera.

Sacando su propia varita, la castaña apuntó hacia él y formuló el contrahechizo. Tom no notó ninguna diferencia en su cuerpo porque hacía un rato que había dejado de intentar moverlo. Se incorporó con pesadez hasta quedar sentado y flexionó una rodilla hacía sí, apoyando en ella los brazos y ocultando su rostro en ellos.

—Vayámonos de aquí —pidió de forma casi imperceptible. No estuvo seguro de que la castaña lo hubiera oído hasta que le preguntó.

—¿Dónde quieres ir?

—A cualquier sitio. —Soltó un suspiró que más bien pareció un sollozo antes de añadir—. No soporto verla así.

Granger lo ayudó a levantarse y cuando empezaron a caminar colocó una mano en la parte de atrás de su cintura mientras que con la otra sujetaba una de las suyas. Avanzaron hasta la puerta y Tom deshizo el encantamiento cerradura, ya que la mano que tenía libre era la de la varita. Salieron y el moreno se giró un poco con pesadez y murmuró en lengua pársel, haciendo que la puerta se cerrara. No se molestó en apagar las antorchas, éstas se apagarían solas cuando dejasen de notar la presencia humana en la estancia.

Recorrieron las galerías a paso lento, ninguno de los dos tenía prisa. En su espalda notaba como Granger volvía a trazar círculos, esta vez usando sólo la punta de los dedos, en un intento de reconfortarlo. Parecía increíble que, a pesar de la enorme diferencia de ritmo, el camino de vuelta se le hiciese tan corto. Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya habían llegado a la parte baja de la entrada que habían usado y se detuvieron en seco.

—¿Cómo vamos a subir? —preguntó la castaña mirando a través del hueco que ascendía.

—Hay una escalera —murmuró Tom cabizbajo y totalmente alicaído. Notando como volvía a decaer, Granger le dio un leve apretón en la mano—. Yo solía subir montado en su espalda, ¿sabes? Era más rápido.

Su acompañante asintió casi imperceptiblemente y lo soltó. Retirándose varios metros a la derecha del túnel, el moreno encontró lo que estaba buscando: Otra pequeña serpiente grabada en la pared, con un simple comando hizo que se abriera un hueco de unos dos metros de ancho tras el se encontraba una sala circular. Adosada a las paredes había una elaborada escalera de caracol que ascendía hasta el exterior. Comenzó a subir en silencio, recorriendo con los dedos las labradas serpientes que se enroscaban en el pasamanos de piedra, Granger lo siguió. La escalera era lo suficientemente ancha para que subieran cómodamente a la par, pero ella prefirió mantenerse detrás de él.

—Oye, Tom —dijo finalmente la castaña cuando ya casi habían llegado a la salida— ¿Sigues queriendo... hacer daño a Harry?

—Sí —respondió sin volverse—. Pero no te preocupes por eso, no lo haré. Al menos no hasta que lo haya meditado y sea totalmente consciente de mis actos. No quiero dejarme llevar por un arrebato.

—Entiendo.

Cuando por fin salieron al exterior, al baño de las chicas, pudieron escuchar claramente unos sollozos provenientes de uno de los aseos. Tom se detuvo en el acto pero Granger se llevó un dedo a los labios, indicándole que guardara silencio, y tiro de su manga. Avanzaron casi de puntillas hasta la salida y cerraron la puerta tras ellos con muchísimo cuidado. La castaña dejó escapar un suspiro en cuanto estuvieron el pasillo y él estuvo tentado de hacer lo mismo. Lo único que le faltaba para completar la noche era encontrarse con ese dichoso fantasma.

La sensación de algo cálido entrelazándose con sus dedos hizo que se volviese a girar hacia la joven, la cual, sin mediar palabra, reanudó la marcha. Tom la siguió cabizbajo, con la vista fija en sus manos entrelazadas. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir ahora? Nunca se había visto en una situación parecida, esperaba que Granger tuviera más conocimiento sobre el tema.

Para alivio del joven los corredores estaban casi vacíos, sólo se encontraron con dos miembros del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw que parecían volver de entrenar y comentaban apasionadamente una formación de vuelo que habían estado practicando. Ni Granger ni él abrieron la boca durante todo el trayecto hasta que estuvieron en el séptimo piso.

—¿Quieres volver a la Sala Común? —La joven se volvió hacia él y le habló con mucha suavidad. Tom pudo notar como le acariciaba el dorso de la mano con el pulgar y no puso sino negar con un movimiento de cabeza. No, no quería volver a la Sala Común donde tendría que ver a Potter, a Weasley y a todos los demás. No sabía como iba a reaccionar y tampoco quería que lo viesen en ese estado, en un momento de debilidad. ¿Pero dónde si no iban a ir?

La castaña parecía tener respuesta a esa pregunta porque en lugar se seguir hacia delante por el corredor que los habría llevado a la Torre de Gryffindor giró a la derecha. Tom se dejó llevar mientras recorrían gran parte del séptimo piso, hasta que estuvieron frente al tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado y supo lo que la joven pretendía. Granger lo soltó y pasó tres veces frente al espacio de pared vacío que tenían enfrente, haciendo que se materializase la puerta que llevaba a la Sala de los Menesteres. La joven abrió la puerta y se adentró en la estancia y Tom, pensando que fuera lo que fuese lo que Granger había convocado sería mejor que la Sala Común de Gryffindor, se apresuró a seguirla.

Granger no podría haber elegido mejor, lugar pues Tom no pudo sino sentir un profundo agradecimiento hacia ella al encontrarse de nuevo en su antigua habitación. También se alegró de habérsela mostrado antes, de lo contrario la castaña no habría sabido qué pedir a la Sala. Se dirigió de forma automática hasta su cama, junto a la que ya esperaba Granger, y se recostó de lado.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? —preguntó con la misma voz suave y sosegada, casi parecía temerosa de alzar la voz. A Tom le recordó mucho al tono que usaba cuando estaban en la biblioteca, si bien entremezclado con un aire de preocupación.

—Estoy bien —murmuró cerrando los ojos con pesadez. Por un momento casi se olvidó de lo que lo había puesto en ese estado, pero enseguida le volvió a la mente la imagen de aquel enorme esqueleto. Casi preferiría hablar de algo, distraerse— Cuéntame algo.

—¿Qué quieres que te cuente? —preguntó la joven amablemente, sentándose en el borde de la cama junto a él. Dobló una pierna hacia el lado, sobre las mantas, para poder girar el torso y mirarlo, dejando que el pie descansara sobre su otra pierna.

—Cualquier cosa.

—¿Te he contado alguna vez cómo salvamos a Sirius del beso del dementor? —propuso la castaña. Tom movió la cabeza para darle a entender que no y ella comenzó por remontarse a su tercer curso.

Tom permaneció en silencio, escuchando la suave voz de la castaña. En cierto punto del relato ésta se había atrevido a iniciar de nuevo el contacto y le acariciaba el pelo con suavidad. El moreno cerró los ojos, imaginándose todas las cosas que iba escuchando. Como su padre postizo se había colado en Hogwarts, como habían estado convencidos de que pretendía asesinar a Potter. Estuvo tentando de hacer preguntas cuando la joven llegó a la parte en la que Weasley era arrastrado bajo el Sauce Boxeador, que ocultaba un pasadizo a la Casa de los Gritos. Ninguna de las dos cosas existía en su época y provocaron su curiosidad, pero se contuvo y siguió escuchando.

Si algo le sorprendió del relato, más incluso que el hecho de que Potter pudiese conjurar un _Patronus_ corpóreo, fue el hecho de que el Ministerio hubiese permitido a Granger poseer un giratiempo cuando apenas había cumplido catorce años. Aunque no negaba que lo de Potter también le había llamado la atención, él no era capaz de hacer eso. No le gustaba nada pensar que Gafas lo superaba en algo.

La historia concluyó con Sirius huyendo a lomos de Buckbeak (ahora entendía que hacía ese hipogrifo de Grimmauld Place). Se preguntó qué habría sentido el mago en aquel momento, seguro que se sintió libre. Si hubiera sabido que pronto volvería tener que vivir encerrado... De pronto se dio cuenta de que tampoco sabía lo que le deparaba a él el futuro y eso le provocó un nudo en el estómago. Decidido a estar lo mejor preparado para lo que pudiera venir, o quizás porque prefería pensar antes en el pasado que en el futuro, hizo la pregunta que había estado temiendo hacer desde hacía rato.

—¿Podrías hablarme de lo que pasó el año anterior a ese? Lo de... la Cámara. —abrió los ojos y se percató de que Granger lo observaba sorprendida.

—¿Estás seguro?

—¿Es mejor pasar el mal trago de un sólo golpe, no? —intentó bromear encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bien, a decir verdad todo empezó en verano. Cuando nos encontramos a Malfoy y a su padre, Lucius Malfoy, que tuvo la "genial" idea de mezclar un antiguo diario tuyo entre el material escolar de Ginny. Por supuesto nadie supo ésto hasta que todo hubo terminado. —Granger volvió a masajearle el cuero cabelludo con las yemas de los dedos pero esta vez, en lugar de cerrar los ojos, él se quedó mirándola mientras hablaba—. Como ya sabes Ginny empezó a usar el diario y un recuerdo tuyo respondía. Por cierto, algún día tienes que contarme que hechizo usaste para hacer eso.

—No fui yo —admitió Tom—. O al menos, no antes de aparecer aquí. No tengo ni idea de qué hizo mi yo paralelo, aunque sí que tengo un diario. Está ahí.

Granger se fijó en la mesilla de noche que él estaba señalando y le pidió permiso con un gesto de cabeza. El moreno asintió y la joven se dispuso a abrir el primer cajón, pero él se lo impidió depositando la mano sobre éste.

—En el segundo —añadió al darse cuenta de que no había especificado lo suficiente. Fallo suyo—. Lo que hay en este no es relevante. A menos que tengas un interés oculto por ver mi ropa interior.

La castaña fingió que no había oído eso último, aunque no pudo ocultar el rubor que coloreaba sus mejillas, y abrió el segundo cajón con mucho cuidado. Del interior sacó varios objetos que fue dejando sobre la superficie de madera de la mesilla, junto a la lámpara que allí había: Un pañuelo de tela, una bellota, una concha de mar, una fichero que contenía sus datos personales del orfanato y, por último, un diario de pastas negras. En lugar de depositarlo con el resto de las cosas lo abrió y lo observó desde todos los ángulos.

—Es este. Si no me equivoco.

—He ahí el arma del crimen antes de ser utilizada. Que paradoja.

—Sí, supongo que sí —lo secundó la joven antes de volver a guardar el diario y sus otras pertenencias en su sitio—. ¿Por dónde iba...? La verdad es que el principio es algo confuso. Ron, Harry y yo volvíamos de la fiesta de cumpleaños de muerte de Nick Casi Decapitado cuando Harry escuchó una voz. Una voz que decía que iba a matar o algo así de macabro. La seguimos y llegamos al pasillo donde está el baño de Myrtle, allí encontramos el sueño totalmente encharcado y a la Señora Norris, la gata de Filch, petrificada.

Las preguntas comenzaban a formularse en la cabeza de Tom, pero pensó que sería mejor dejarla concluir el relato antes de hacerlas. ¿Quién sabe? Igual las respuestas estaban dentro de la propia historia.

—Ese fue el principio de los ataques. Poco después los gallos de Hagrid aparecieron estrangulados de la noche a la mañana. Y Harry, que estaba en la enfermería por una lesión de Quidditch, presenció como llevaban a la segunda víctima: Colin Creevey. Ya te puedes imaginar como estaba todo el mundo, más que poder, supongo que tú también lo has vivido —Tom asinitió recordando el revuelo que se había provocado en su época cuando él mismo abrió la Cámara y comenzaron los ataques—. Le pedí al profesor Binns nos contase la leyenda de la Cámara de los Secretos en clase, por que con todos los libros de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de ese año no me entró mi ejemplar de "_Hogwarts una Historia"_ en el baúl. Como te la sabrás mejor que yo me salto esa parte.

Tom dejó escapar una risilla porque la castaña tenía razón: ese tema lo conocía bastante bien.

—Con todo lo de los ataques la gente quería estar protegida y se formó un club de duelo. Nos apuntamos y fue allí donde se torció todo: Malfoy usó el hechizo _Serpensortia_ e invocó una serpiente que no tuvo otra cosa que hacer que ir directa a por Justin Finch-Fletchley, de Hufflepuff, y Harry se aproximó diciéndole que se detuviera, o eso dice él. No te imaginas la que se armó cuando el resto de los presentes lo escuchamos hablar _pársel_.

—¿CÓMO? —exclamó Tom incorporándose hasta quedar sentado frente a la joven— ¿Que Potter habla_ pársel_?

—Eh... sí, así es. Pensé que lo sabías —afirmó Granger algo avergonzada.

—No, no lo sabía —dijo él un poco molesto. No le gustaba nada que de todos los dones del mundo Potter tuviese el mismo que él—. ¿Es que él también es...?

—No, en absoluto. —Aunque había dejado la pregunta en el aire ella lo entendió a la perfección—. No hay más descendientes de Slytherin aparte de ti, que sepamos. Así que puedes estar tranquilo: sigues siendo especial y único, como a ti te gusta. —Ante la declaración de la castaña a Tom se le escapó una sonrisilla—. Si tiene esa habilidad se debe a que cuando Voldemort intentó matarlo le transmitió algunos de sus poderes. O eso nos dijo Dumbledore.

—Es decir, que Potter me copia.

—Sí Tom, Harry te copia —repitió Hermione con fingido cansancio—. Bueno, al igual que tú has supuesto, toda la escuela pensó que Harry era el Heredero de Slytherin y que estaba detrás de los ataques.

El moreno soltó un bufido. Como si Potter pudiera haber hecho todo eso sin que lo pillasen... Por favor, seguro que ni habría encontrado la Cámara. Un momento, ¿Cómo encontraron la cámara?

—¿Cómo encontrasteis la Cámara?

—Todo a su tiempo. —Granger pidió paciencia con un gesto de la mano. Tom gruñó por la bajo y volvió a tumbarse con las manos tras la cabeza—. Por supuesto Ginny no era tonta y se dio cuenta de que algo raro pasaba, así que se deshizo del diario, ¿y quién lo encontró? Harry. De modo que habló "contigo" y tú le mostraste como atrapaste a Hagrid he hiciste que lo culparan a él de los ataques. Eso fue después de que muriese Myrtle, así que no lo recordarás.

—Es lo que debería haber estado haciendo en lugar de estar encerrado en esa dichosa habitación de Grimmauld Place —repuso él.

—Si, bueno. Quisimos preguntarle a Hagrid, pero nos daba mucha cosa y los ataques seguían... Yo no me podía quitar de la cabeza la voz que oía Harry, _sólo Harry. _Y dado que era el único hablante de _pársel_ del que tenía constancia deduje que tenía que ser una serpiente, así que... quise investigar un poco por mi cuenta. Un error por mi parte, debo admitir. Fui corriendo a la biblioteca después del desayuno, mientras el resto del colegio se dirigía a ver un partido de Quidditch, y busqué algo que casara con lo que estaba pasando. La verdad es que una vez te das cuenta es bastante evidente: El _pársel_ es una habilidad hereditaria muy poco común, los basiliscos viven miles de años, el canto del gallo es mortal para ellos, las arañas los temen... Y por supuesto su habilidad para matar con la mirada, y la casualidad de que nadie lo había mirado directamente a los ojos. También supuse que la voz que Harry oía tras la pared, en realidad no estaba tras la pared sino en las cañerías. Cuando vi como las piezas encajaban fue como un golpe en la cara.

—Me dejas impresionado, Pequeña Biblioteca —admitió Tom con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Descubrir todo eso tú sola... Supongo que es ahí cuando se acabó todo, ¿no?

—En absoluto. Bueno, en parte sí, pero sólo para mi.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—En cuanto lo tuve todo claro arranqué la página del libro de lo nerviosa que estaba y salí corriendo. No había ni un alma en el castillo, pero pude encontrar a una prefecta de Ravenclaw. Le estaba pidiendo que mirase con un espejo antes de doblar las esquinas, de hecho es lo que estabamos haciendo con el espejo que llevo siempre en la mochila cuando... ya sabes.

—No... Granger dime que no estás tratando de decirme lo que yo creo —dijo Tom con voz casi suplicante.

La mirada culpable que le dedicó Granger fue suficiente respuesta. ¿Por qué lo miraba así? Ella no tenía culpa de nada, había sido... él. Merlín, había sido _él_. Se incorporó de golpe y notó como la respiración se le volvía a agitar.

—Tú no... Por favor Granger... Hermione. _Por favor_. Dime que tú no... —pidió con voz entre cortada, aunque sabía que era inútil.

—Lo siento, Tom... —dijo la castaña mirando hacia el suelo.

—¿¡Por qué te disculpas!? Maldita sea, no te disculpes. Soy yo... Merlín, ¿Qué he hecho? —Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y enredó los dedos entre sus oscuros cabellos.

—No fuiste tú, Tom —le recordó ella sin atreverse a tocarlo —. Y aunque hubieses sido tú, ni siquiera me conocías.

No, no había sido él, pero podría haberlo sido. Él había estado detrás de múltiples ataques contra Sangre Sucias. De haber nacido ella en su época, ¿qué garantías había de que no hubiera sido una de sus víctimas? Ninguna, podría haber sido una más y a él no le habría importado. Podría haber sido la chica que murió. Podría haberla matado. Merlín, si no hubiera llevado ese espejo realmente lo habría hecho.

Soltó un grito desgarrador y, en un impulso, se abalanzó hacia la castaña, rodeándola con los brazos. Enterró el rostro entre sus rizos castaños y sollozó fuertemente, notaba las lágrimas recorrerle las mejillas y perderse entre el cabello de la joven. Muerta... por su culpa. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió como el monstruo que tantos pensaban que era. Y gritó. Gritó palabras sueltas, disculpas y cosas que ni el mismo entendía. Hermione simplemente lo rodeo con los brazos y le devolvió el abrazo.

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que la abrazaba, que la tenía tan cerca. Se sentía tan cálida, tan viva... —_No está viva gracias a ti_— dijo una vocecilla en su interior, lo que hizo que Tom la apretara más contra sí. Perder al basilisco era una cosa pero la idea de perderla a ella también, eso era demasiado. _—Cualquiera menos ella—_ pensó mientras seguía haciendo ruidos ahogados. Volvía a notar el mismo nudo en la garganta que sintió en la Cámara e intentó seguir nuevamente el consejo que le había dado la castaña.

—Shhhh. No pasa nada, Tom —le aseguró la joven enterrando una mano en su nuca mientras que con la otra le acariciaba la espalda—. Desahógate, lo necesitas.

Se quedaron así hasta que los sollozos del moreno se fueron acallando. Hermione no se movió de donde estaba y lo único que hizo fue susurrarle palabras tranquilizadoras. Fue más que suficiente, su presencia era todo lo que Tom necesitaba. Se retiró un poco, avergonzado de haberle empapado el cabello y la túnica con sus lágrimas. Le dolía mucho la cabeza de tanto llorar y se llevó una mano a la sien sin soltar a la castaña con la otar.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó ella tendiéndole un pañuelo que había sacado del bolsillo de la túnica. Lo tomó con una mano temblorosa y se secó el rostro, para después sonarse la nariz.

—¿Cómo puedes siquiera mirarme a la cara? —susurró cabizbajo.

—Tom, mírame —pidió la castaña. Al ver que no le hacía caso lo tomó de la barbilla e hizo que levantara la cabeza hasta que sus ojos se encontraron—. Entiendo que pata ti sea un gran shock, pero para mí no es nada nuevo. No va a hacer que cambie nuestra relación, o mi actitud hacia ti.

El moreno se quedó paralizado mirando sus ojos castaños. Había estado a punto de perderla. ¿Cómo habría sido su vida en aquel tiempo desconocido de no haber estado ella? No quería ni imaginárselo. La joven volvió a acercarlo hacia ella y Tom apoyó la cabeza contra Hermione y ocultó el rostro en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello. Podía sentir uno de sus brazos rodeándole la espalda mientras que con la otra mano le acariciaba el cabello.

—Desahógate —le dijo en un susurro, depositando un suave beso sobre su cabeza—. Llora todo lo que necesites.

Tom estuvo a punto de apartarse y decirle que no estaba llorando pero ¿qué sentido tenía negarlo? No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta, aún sin fijarse en su rostro. Bastaba con ver el temblor de su cuerpo y el sonido aislado de algún sollozo. Apretando el abrazo en el que tenía atrapada a la joven se dejó llevar y lloró como no había llorado nunca en su vida.

De nuevo perdió la noción del tiempo, pero cuando por fin se separó de la castaña fue consiente de que habían estado bastante tiempo quietos. Le dolía mucho la cabeza y se notaba la nariz escocida de moquear y limpiarse con la manga, cosa que normalmente no habría hecho pero que en aquel momento no le importó, lo cierto es que había llegado a un punto en el que no le importaba casi nada.

—¿Estás ya más tranquilo? —quiso saber la castaña depositando una mano en su hombro. Él asintió levemente mirando a su alrededor, casi había olvidado dónde estaban.

—Eso creo —se limitó a responder tras respirar profundamente. Bajando la vista hacia el reloj que llevaba Hermione en la muñeca preguntó—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Tarde.

—El toque de queda...

—Fue hace quince minutos —lo interrumpió la castaña. Él no pudo evitar el gesto de sorpresa que hizo al ver que la castaña se estaba saltando las normas.

—Deberíamos volver lo antes posible a la Sala Común —comenzó a decir mientras se levantaba. Granger lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo y haciendo que se volviera a sentar.

—No creo que eso sea buena idea. Tendrías que ver a Harry y seguro que no te apetece. —Tom negó con la cabeza.— Además, preferiría no perderte de vista.

En otro tiempo habría creído que la castaña no se fiaba de dejarlo solo, ahora sabía que en realidad estaba preocupada por él y no pudo evitar dirigirle una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento. Ella se la devolvió para después girarse y mirar las otras tres camas que había en la habitación antes de volver a fijarse en las otras tres camas. Tom siguió la dirección de sus ojos y sonrió para sus adentros.

* * *

_Hermione_

_—Bravo Hermione, ¿ahora donde vas a dormir?—_ se dijo mentalmente mientras se fijaba en las camas que debían haber pertenecido a los compañeros de habitación de Tom. Se regañó a sí misma por no pensar antes de hablar. Pero por otro lado, Tom la necesitaba, y no pensaba dejarlo en aquel estado tan vulnerable. De hecho, casi se sintió halagada de que el moreno le permitiera verlo cuando estaba así.

Volvió a mirar al joven pero no fue capaz de formular su pregunta, mordiéndose el labio. Él la miraba con una máscara de indiferencia que le hacía imposible saber lo que estaba pensando. Hermione rezó para que Tom no estuviera de humor para bromas y al parecer tuvo suerte porque el moreno se encaminó a su baúl y sacó de su interior lo que parecía un pijama a cuadros, de tela gruesa. Volviéndose hacia ella lo puso en sus manos y le dijo que era libre de usar el baño.

Con una mezcla de agradecimiento por darle más tiempo para decidir dónde iba a dormir y vergüenza ante la perspectiva de ponerse la ropa del joven, esta vez directamente sobre su piel, fue hacia el baño y se encerró en él.

Si la habitación la había impresionado en su primera visita el enorme baño no se quedaba atrás. La bañera era el doble de grande de la que había en su dormitorio de Gryffindor y tenía toda la pinta de estar hecha de mármol blanco, con grifos plateados. Había dos lavamanos también de mármol, descansando sobres un elaborado mueble de madera oscura. Hermione lo abrió y encontró en su interior toallas limpias y una sorprendente cantidad de jabones y pociones para el cuidado de la piel y el cabello. Debían de ser de otro de los ocupantes de la habitación, no se imaginaba a Ryddle usando aquella enorme cantidad de potingues cada noche. Sacó una de las toallas, la dejó junto al pijama en un aparador y, procurando no mirarse en el enorme espejo que había sobre el lavabo ya que le resultaba un poco intimidante, se desvistió.

Se duchó en apenas cinco minutos, secándose rápidamente después para no hacer esperar demasiado a Tom. Con un sencillo _Fregotego_ limpió su ropa interior (porque no tenía la intención de volver a usarla estando sucia) y se vistió. El pijama que el moreno le había prestado era muy suave aunque se veía muy usado y olía a él. Hermione se sintió algo avergonzada al percatarse de que había sido capaz de notar ese último detalle. Dobló su túnica y salió de nuevo a la habitación, donde la esperaba Ryddle sentado en su cama, con el fichero que tenía en la mesilla de noche abierto sobre su regazo.

—Tengo un regalo para ti —dijo al verla, sacando un papel del fichero antes de cerrarlo y volver a guardarlo en su sitio.

Hermione se acercó y vio que tenía otro pijama sobre la colcha de la cámara. Cuando llegó frente Tom, éste le tendió el trozo de papel, que aparentemente estaba en blanco y ella lo tomó confusa.

—¿Querías verme de pequeño, no? —comentó el joven encogiéndose de hombros. Sin decir una palabra más cogió su pijama y se encaminó hacia el baño, ella lo siguió con la mirada sin entender qué quería decir.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras el moreno Hermione se fijó en el papel y se dio cuenta de que estaba al revés, por lo que le dio la vuelta confusa. Allí estaba Tom Ryddle devolviéndole la mirada con el rostro serio y sin emociones. No era tan pequeño como le habría gustado verlo, pero desde luego sí que era mucho más joven de lo que era en ese momento. La fotografía estaba en blanco y negro, eso junto a la falta de movimiento le indicaron que se había hecho con una cámara muggle.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras contemplaba ensimismada aquella vieja fotografía. El Tom que allí aparecía debía tener... ¿diez? ¿once años? La ausencia de color de la imagen resaltaba la palidez de su rostro, en el que destacaban sus oscuros ojos. Merlín, era monísimo, de haberlo tenido delante le habrían dado ganas de achucharlo, aunque la expresión de su rostro no invitaba a ello. Aunque aparecía retratado de medio cuerpo pudo deducir que lo que llevaba puesto era un uniforme que, a pesar de verse viejo estaba impecablemente limpio.

—Por lo embobada que estás, deduzco que te gusta. —Escuchó decir a alguien a su izquierda. Al girarse vio que Ryddle había salido de la ducha y se había puesto también el pijama. Debía haber crecido en el último año, porque el pantalón le quedaba algo corto y se le veían los tobillos, Hermione fue capaz de disimular una risilla a la que el joven respondió con cierto fastidio—. Al menos yo no voy arrastrando el pantalón por el suelo.

La castaña se encogió de hombros, admitiendo su derrota. Antes de salir del baño había tenido que remangarse la camisa para poder utilizar las manos, pero no había hecho lo mismo con los pies. En lugar de seguirle el juego a Ryddle le tendió la fotografía.

—Eras muy mono, ¿sabes?

—Gracias —contestó Ryddle de manera automática mientras volvía a poner la fotografía en el fichero.

—¿Ya está? ¿En serio? ¿Nada de... "Sigo siendo mono" o "Lo sé"? —preguntó extrañada.

—No estoy de humor —respondió él sin girarse y guardando el fichero en su sitio. Hermione soltó un suspiro.

—¿Cómo es que tienes eso ahí? —Lo cierto es que no se imaginaba que Ryddle tuviera fotografías suyas.

—Son mis documentos. Ya sabes, el préstamo de fondos para alumnos sin recursos, la matrícula de Hogwarts, mis datos personales... Requerían una fotografía, así que me la hice el día que fui a comprar mi material escolar. Como no tengo padres ni tutores y en el orfanato no sabían dónde iba a estudiar realmente me los tuve que quedar yo.

—Entiendo. —Tenía bastante lógica, en el caso de Hermione todos esos documentos estaban en su casa—. Y... ¿quieres dormir ya?

—No, la verdad es que no. Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza —respondió Ryddle llevándose una mano a la sien.

Hermione se tomó la libertad de arrastrarse hasta el cabecero, apoyar la almohada contra la pared y recostarse contra ella, dejando la mitad de la cama libre para que el moreno hiciera lo mismo. Al ver que éste no se movía dio unas palmaditas al sitio contiguo y, ante su insistencia, Ryddle acabó cediendo.

—¿De qué quieres hablar?

—De cualquier cosa... —dijo el moreno apoyando los brazos sobre las rodillas y la barbilla sobre ellos.

Viéndolo tan deprimido se preguntó si era lo mejor preguntarle lo que realmente la tenía intrigada desde hacía rato. No quería hurgar más en la herida, pero por otro lado, sabía que si no era en ese momento no sería nunca. No se atrevería a sacar el tema en otro momento y arriesgarse a que el joven volviera a decaer. Sintiéndose un poco culpable tragó saliva y lo dijo.

—¿Podrías... podrías hablarme sobre la Cámara? Es decir... ¡Sólo si quieres! —se apresuró a añadir alzando las manos en gesto apaciguador. El moreno no cambió su postura, pero volvió los ojos hacia ella sorprendido—.

—¿Eso te gustaría? —preguntó entre resignado y divertido. Ella sólo pudo asentir casi imperceptiblemente y esperar que realmente no le hubiera molestado la pregunta—. ¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Cómo encontraste la entrada? ¿Y cómo es que estaba ahí? Quiero decir, ¿a quién se le ocurre poner la entrada en el baño de las chicas? —Siempre se había preguntado por qué, con lo grande que era el castillo, la entrada estaba precisamente allí.

—Debo admitir que no fue fácil. Me di cuenta de que era el Heredero de Slytherin en mi primer año, pero tardé ese y los tres cursos siguientes en dar con la Cámara. Después de acabar cuarto sin resultado pasé el verano pensando dónde más podía buscar e hice una lista mental de todos los sitios en los que no había buscado: Despachos de profesores y del director, alguna que otra clase a la que nunca pude acceder solo... las Salas Comunes de otras casa estaban descartadas. Y entonces me di cuenta de que había otros lugares en los que no se me había ocurrido entrar.

—Los baños de las chicas —concluyó la joven por él.

—Exacto. Así que decidí mirar en todos los baños antes de intentar colarme en los despachos de los profesores. Empecé por los de las mazmorras y fui subiendo, por suerte para mí la entrada a la Cámara estaba en el segundo piso y me pude ahorrar la búsqueda en cinco. Ya que estamos, no te puedes imaginar lo cohibido que estaba la primera vez que entré en un baño de chicas, no habría sabido qué decir si me pillaban.

—Seguro que se te habría ocurrido algo. —Hermione no dijo eso por cumplir, sino porque estaba segura de que era verdad, Ryddle se las habría apañado para salir airoso—. Bueno, y cuando encontraste la entrada ¿qué? ¿Bajaste sin más? ¿Cómo es que no te mató el basilisco?

—Todo a su tiempo —le dijo Ryddle haciendo un gesto con la mano para que esperara antes de volverse a cruzar de brazos sobre la rodillas—. Primero me preguntaste cómo es que la entrada a la Cámara está donde está. Yo también me hice esa pregunta, por suerte el basilisco pudo responderla y la explicación es más sencilla de lo que crees. Antaño, cuando Salazar Slytherin construyó la cámara en esa estancia no había nada, era una sala vacía, un almacén. Como ya sabrás, los magos no suelen adaptarse a los avances del mundo muggle, a menos que les resulte conveniente. Es lo que pasó con el Expreso de Hogwarts, que les era más útil para transportar a los alumnos hasta el castillo en lugar de dejar que cada uno fuera por su cuenta y lo mismo paso con el sistema de abastecimiento de agua. Era mucho más higiénico adaptar los baños que habían desarrollado los muggles, de modo que se hicieron obras en el castillo para instalarlos con la mala suerte de que se decidió construir un baño de chicas justo donde estaba la entrada a la Cámara.

—Vale, eso tiene sentido ¿pero cómo es que la entrada se puede seguir usando?

—Verás, los descendientes de Salazar habían conocido la situación de la Cámara desde el principio, pasando el secreto de padres a hijos. De hecho, solían bajar abajo, aunque ninguno se atrevió a soltar al basilisco. Da la casualidad de que el año en que se hicieron las obras había dos descendientes de Slytherin estudiando en el colegio, dos hermanas de sexto y séptimo curso. En realidad eran tres, creo que tenían un primo en segundo, pero no es que sirviera de mucho estando en segundo. Fueron ellas dos las que se encargaron de adaptar la entrada para que se pudiera seguir usando. Hermione cierra la boca.

No fue hasta entonces que la castaña notó que se había quedado con la boca entreabierta. Ryddle tenía razón, la explicación era bastante sencilla y no carecía de lógica. Aunque era más divertido pensar que Slytherin era un miró que puso la entrada en el baño de chicas a propósito, aunque jamás se le ocurriría decirle eso a su acompañante.

—Siguiendo con la historia y respondiendo a tu pregunta: Sí, bajé sin más. La verdad, estaba nervioso por lo que podría encontrar, pero no me decepcionó en ningún momento. Y la explicación de por qué no me mató el basilisco es también bastante sencilla, no son tan peligrosos como crees

—No me digas... —comentó Hermione sarcástica. Ryddle chascó la lengua antes de salir.

—No creo que lo encuentres en ningún manual sobre criaturas fantásticas por lo difíciles que son de estudiar, pero los basiliscos tienen un... sistema de seguridad por llamarlo de alguna forma. Dime Granger, ¿qué sabes de biología con respecto a los ofidios?

—No mucho, la verdad —admitió imitando la posición en la que estaba sentado el mago.

—Entonces no me extraña que no te lo imagines. Aunque no se note los ofidios, o serpientes, tienen párpados. Uno podría pensar que no porque nunca los cierran, pero es más bien al revés: Los párpados de las serpientes están constantemente cerrados, solo que son transparentes, de esa forma consiguen que no se les sequen los ojos y da la impresión de que los tienen abiertos. El basilisco, como todas las serpientes, también los tiene. Para que la mirada letal del basilisco funcione tiene que abrir los párpados, algo que el resto de serpientes nunca hace. Mientras los tenga cerrados su mirada no surte efecto, es como un escudo, y al ser transparentes ven igual de bien.

—De modo que no hay mucha diferencia para el espectador. Podías... mirarlo a los ojos.

—Ya te dije antes que no te pasaría nada —le recordó con un deje de tristeza. Hermione se sintió mal por haber pensado que Ryddle podría haberla puesto en peligro—. Además, no sé el resto de basiliscos, pero Mi Reina es... era bastante gentil y por encima de todo, leal.

—¿Mireina? —preguntó confusa. Antes lo oyó gritar eso en la Cámara, se preguntó si sería el nombre del basilisco.

—Mi. Reina. —Hizo una leve pausa para darle a entender que eran palabras separadas y se llevó la mano al pecho en referencia sí mismo.

—¿El basilisco de la Cámara era hembra? —Nunca se le habría ocurrido, aunque si se pensaba bien había un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de que lo fuera.

—Sí, los machos tienen una pluma roja en la cabeza. —Movió la mano como si lo que acabara de decir fuese algo evidente. _—Será evidente para él. Yo no tuve la oportunidad de fijarme en ese detalle—_ pensó algo indignada.

—Lo que tu digas. Y la llamabas así porque... —Dejó la frase a medias para que el joven la completara.

—Ah, eso. A decir verdad no tenía nombre. Cuando le pregunté como debía llamarla me dijo que cada descendiente de Slytherin que había conocido lo hacía de una forma y que escogiera yo mismo el nombre que quisiera. Como al basilisco se le denomina "el rey de las serpienes" y ella tenía un aire tan imponente y majestuoso... Fue lo primero que se me paso por la cabeza, la verdad, pero a ella le encantó —concluyó con una sonrisa triste.

—¿Cómo era? —Cada vez tenía más y más curiosidad por aquella criatura. Ryddle no la hacía ver como un monstruo, sino como a una persona. Jamás pensó que se vería a sí misma preguntando por cómo era el basilisco que la petrificó una vez.

—Era preciosa. —Los ojos de Ryddle mostraban su profunda melancolía y en su voz podía notarse cierto cariño—. Sus escamas eran del verde más intenso que he visto nunca, el verde del escudo de Slytherin es una burla en comparación. De hecho...

Dejó la frase a medias y se levantó con pesadez. Hermione se preguntó qué estaba haciendo cuando lo vio abrir su baúl y rebuscar en él unos segundos antes de volver a la cama con un pequeño saquito de tela negra. Cuando se hubo sentado de nuevo lo abrió y sacó de él algo pequeño y verde que depositó en la mano de la joven.

—¿Qué...? —comenzó mientras lo veía, pero se calló al fijarse en lo que tenía en la mano.

Era redondeado por un lado y más puntiagudo por el otro, Ron probablemente habría dicho que tenía forma de "lágrima con sobrepeso". Tenía el tamaño aproximado de la uña de su dedo pulgar y era de un tono verde hipnotizante. Hermione se quedó paralizada al darse cuenta de lo que Tom le había dado: Era una escama. Sorprendida a la vez que fascinada de tener una escama de basilisco en su propia mano la observó desde todos los ángulos y recorrió su suave superficie con la yema del índice.

Se giró para preguntar a Tom por ella y se percató de que éste tenía otra escama entre los dedos. Se le volvía a ver decaído mientras le daba vuelta entre sus largos dígitos y se le ocurrió que, a lo mejor, seguir hablando lo ayudaba.

—No preguntaré de dónde las has sacado porque es evidente, pero ¿por qué las tienes?

—Quería probar su efecto en un par de pociones —confesó sin apartar la vista del único resquicio de color que quedaba del basilisco—. Supongo que ya no va a ser posible, viendo que no las puedo sacar de aquí y que no tengo ganas de volver a bajar.

—Pero abajo... —No fue capaz de recordarle que al basilisco no le quedaban escamas.

—Tengo otra bolsa escondida en la cámara. —Tom dejó la bolsita en la mesilla de noche. Hermione tampoco quiso recordarse que seguramente esas escamas que había guardado ya se habían podrido.

—Bueno, ya veo que tenía un color muy bonito, ¿algo más?

—Ésto no es nada, Granger. Antes de arrancárselas brillaban mucho más, parecían tener vida. Y sus ojos, digan lo que digan, son los más hermosos que he visto nunca. Eran dorados, ¿sabes? En todos lados pone que los ojos de los basiliscos son amarillos, pero se equivocan: tienen el color del oro líquido. —Ryddle cerró los ojos, probablemente viendo en sus recuerdos lo que describía—. Ojalá la hubieras visto, te habría encantado.

—Dudo que el sentimiento fuera mutuo —dijo resignada.

—No seas así, no siquiera la conoces. Ya te he dicho que era gentil, al menos conmigo. Siempre respondía a todas mis preguntas y obedecía mis órdenes sin cuestionarlas. Aún en el hipotético caso de que no le gustaras, no te habría hecho nada, yo no se lo habría permitido.

—¿Gracias?

—Hermione, piénsalo: Si yo soy un libro de Historia andante sólo por haber vivido en la primera mitad de siglo durante dieciséis años ¿cómo la llamarías a ella? Tenía más de mil años, había vivido muchísimos acontecimientos. Si bien no de primera mano, sino oídos de los labios de magos y brujas que sí que los vivieron. Por no hablar de que conoció a uno de los fundadores del colegio en persona. Podrías haberle preguntado sobre la creación del Hogwarts, sobre cualquier cosa.

Tal como pidió Ryddle, Hermione lo pensó seriamente y vio que tenía razón. Podría haberle preguntado sobre Salazar Slytherin o cualquiera de los otros fundadores. O sobre personajes históricos del mundo mágico, aunque seguramente no tuviera tantos detalles como los libros de historia. ¿Pero quién sabe? Merlín, por ejemplo, fue Slytherin. ¿Y si había sido amigo de un descendiente de Slyhterin y éste le había hablado al basilisco de él? O cualquier otra cosa.

—Un momento, tú tienes la misma sed de conocimiento que yo, ¿cómo es que no le preguntaste nada?

—Nadie dijo que no lo hiciera —respondió al mismo tiempo que bostezaba.

—¿Tienes sueño? ¿Quieres dormir ya?

—¿No quieres saber nada más? Deberías aprovechar, no siempre estaré tan dispuesto a responder.

—La verdad es que sí... pero necesitas descansar. Los dos lo necesitamos, mañana hay clase. Además, alguien me prometió un paseillo por sus recuerdos por mi cumpleaños —comentó mientras se levantaba y bostezaba también.

—No recuerdo haber dicho eso —dijo Ryddle frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, sí, lo que tu digas. —En ese momento se dio cuenta de que había llegado la hora de la verdad—. Bueno, ¿yo dónde duermo?

El joven se encogió de hombros y se puso en pie también, situándose a su lado.

—Donde quieras, tienes cuatro camas para elegir.

—Bueno, la tuya queda descartada —comenzó a enumerar llevándose los nudillos al mentón e ignorando que, al haber dicho cuatro, Ryddle le había ofrecido indirectamente dormir con él en su cama. Recordando lo que le había dicho el joven en su anterior visita sobre la cama contigua añadió—. Y está también está descartada. Quedan dos.

Se giró y miró fijamente las dos camas que había al otro lado de la habitación. Ambas tenían objetos personales en sus respectivas mesillas, pero nada que dijese demasiado sobre sus dueños. Pasó la vista de derecha a izquierda, sin lograr decidirse.

—¿Alguna sugerencia? —preguntó volviéndose hacia Ryddle. El había conocido a sus ocupantes, tendría que saber cual sería mejor ¿no?

El moreno señaló la cama que quedaba a la izquierda, justo frente a la suya propia.— Es el más decente de los tres.

Hermione hizo caso al consejo y cogió su túnica doblada antes de dirigirse a la cama señalada. Depositó su ropa sobre la tapa cerrada del baúl, percatándose de que este tenía grabadas las iniciales pertenecientes a su dueño: G. O.

—¿G. O.? —preguntó no pudiendo aguantar la curiosidad. Aunque estaba en su derecho, ¿no? después de todo iba a dormir en la cama de ese chico, que menos que conocer su nombre completo.

—Gabriel Ollivander —respondió el joven mientras se metía en su cama.

—¿Ollivander? ¿Como el fabricante de varitas? —No recordaba haber conocido antes a ningún familiar del señor Ollivander.

—Su hijo —concretó Tom mientras se iba girando hasta que pareció encontrar una postura en la que estaba cómodo—. Merlín, como echaba de menos esta cama.

Hermione se volvió y se metió también en la cama. Las sábanas eran tan suaves como parecían, las mantas muy cálidas y la almohada mullida. El joven Ollivander tenía una cama muy cómoda, sí señor. Girándose para quedar de lado le llegó un ligero olor a colonia, se preguntó si sería la que usaba el verdadero dueño de la cama. ¿Tal era la capacidad de la Sala de los Menesteres que podía recrear incluso olores? Pensaba que la habitación era una recreación de la mente de quien la conjuraba, pero en aquella ocasión había sido ella. Y ella nunca había estado en el interior del baño para saber cómo era y, lo que es más, no sabía a qué olía ese tal Gabriel.

—Buenas noches —dijo finalmente.

—Buenas noches —escuchó decir a Ryddle justo antes de que éste apagara las luces con un movimiento de varita. Hermione se preguntó en qué debía estar pensando el moreno en aquel momento.

La estancia estaba demasiado oscura para su gusto, aunque al haber estado originalmente en las mazmorras aquello no debería haberla sorprendido. Cerró los ojos y se quedó pensando en la naturaleza de aquella estancia tan misteriosa y en su sinfín de posibilidades. ¿En que más cosas podría convertirse? ¿Podrían usarla para saber qué habría tras la puerta con la que soñaba Harry? Tendría que comentárselo cuando lo viera al día siguiente. Y ya que estaba, tenía que inventarse una excusa que explicara su ausencia y la de Tom durante toda la noche.

* * *

**NdA2: Lo dicho, no me termina de convencer este capítulo, pero antes de darle más vueltas lo publico y ya está, que tampoco quiero haceros esperar más. No sé si me he pasado con el dramita o ha sido demasiado poco.**

**Sobre la entrada de la Cámara de los Secretos, la explicación la dió Rowling por encima en Pottermore, yo simplemente la he elaborado. De la misma forma he añadido esas escaleras para salir de la Cámara, porque es de lógica que haya alguna salida aparte de ese túnel tan inclinado. Y también he inventado lo de los párpados del basilisco porque me parecía demasiado arriesgado para los descendientes de Slyhterin acercarse a él (ella) porque sí. Lo mismo que Tom, no creo que pusiera su vida en peligro tan a la ligera. Sobre el género del basilisco, es algo que tuve claro desde que leí "_Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta"_ cuando era niña. En "_Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos"_ se dice que los basiliscos macho tienen una pluma en la cabeza, pero Harry no dice que el basilisco de la cámara la tenga (y tampoco se ve en la película, aunque de eso ya me fío menos).**

**Cambiando completamente de tema, algunos me habéis preguntado si escribiré otro fic Tomione y lo cierto es que hasta ayer no estaba segura. Pero me vino una idea a la cabeza y la estoy desarrollando a ver qué sale. En esta ocasión sería Hermione la que viaja al pasado. He leído tantos fics con esa temática que al principio no me convencía, pero creo que mi idea podría funcionar. Y aunque este fic y el otro sean mundos totalmente separados sí que habrá algunas conexiones, como todas las cosas del pasado de Tom que ha ido contando (sus recuerdos y demás, por ejemplo) o su habitación que será la misma. ¿Qué me decís? ¿Queréis que siga con la idea adelante? Por supuesto, antes tengo que investigar bastante sobre personajes y hechos del mundo mágico de la época, inventar unos cuantos profesores y alumnos... (Como Gabriel Ollivander, por ejemplo) y lo más importante, pensar una línea argumental. No sé cuanto tiempo me llevaría y desde luego, no pienso dejar este fic de lado para centrarme en otro, pero me hace ilusión.**

**Un saludo!**


	21. Chapter 21: ¿Engreído o realista?

**Nota de Autor: Por fin he conseguido actualizar a las dos semanas, a ver si puedo seguir a este ritmo. En este capítulo tenemos tres acontecimientos que suceden prácticamente en el mismo momento pero en tres lugares distintos. Y sé que uno de ellos os gustará especialmente. O no, igual os parece una metida de pata. Al menos yo me he reído mucho escribiéndolo.**

**Cambiando totalmente de tema: Visto que muchos de vosotros estáis en favor de mi otro fic me he puesto a ello. Ya he publicado un pequeño prólogo, y espero poder publicar el siguiente capítulo relativamente pronto. Se llama "Abyssus Abyssum Invocat", por si os interesa echarle un vistazo. **

**Muchísimas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviews, me hacéis muy feliz con vuestro apoyo. Agradecimiento personalizado a vaale lagos, TsukihimePrincess, florperlachiquis52, Jaaaviera, PelusitaBlack93, susan-black7, X, rosangela, lkdv, Liz Malfoy Granger, Damae, herxclace y Daenerys Black por sus reviews.**

**-florperlachiquis52: Me has mandado chocolate. Y eso me ha llegado a la patata 3 Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y tu opinión. Sobre el otro fic, ya he publicado un pequeño prólogo, como dije más arriba, espero que te guste también.**

**-Jaaaviera: Tom se ha encontrado con una faceta suya que ni él mismo conocía y a veces no sabe como reaccionar. Aunque en el fondo sigue siendo Tom Ryddle ,así que en cualquier momento puede hacer una de las suyas. No sabes lo que me emociona que te interese Ollivander, es un OC que hice hace tiempo y al que tengo muchísimo cariño.**

**-PelusitaBlack93: Shhhhhhhhh (y no digo más).**

**-X: A mí también me gustaría publicar más a menudo, pero me lío a añadir cosas y no acabo nunca... No me encadenes porfa! ;_;**

**-lkdv: Si, las serpientes tienen párpados, aunque no se las vea parpadear nunca. Según Wikipedia estos párpados son transparentes y están siempre cerrados. Lo que inventé fue que el basilisco pudiera abrir los suyos y que es entonces cuando su mirada es mortal.**

**-Damae: Aunque tardes al menos dejas reviews, yo soy tan vaga que no suelo hacerlo... ¿Te lo has releído entero? ¡Pero si es larguísimo! Y sí, a veces Hermione me sale un poco maternal, aunque viendo cómo es en los libros no es una faceta que se me haga del todo rara. Lo del nombre Reina lo sabía, a una amiga le gustaba una cantante llamada así XD Y me alegro de que te llame la atención Gabriel, es uno de mis niños bonitos. Puedes escribir sobre Fay y Sally-Anne si quieres XD Sólo tienes que coger la base de los personajes y desarrollarlas a tu gusto. En harrypotterwikia tienes una página dedicada a Fay y otra a Sally-Anne, aunque ella aparece como "Fay Dunbar's friend". El nombre de Sally-Anne se lo di yo usando el nombre de una de las chicas del curso de Harry de la que nunca se especificó casa ni nada.**

**-herxclace: ¿Colgada? Nunca he dicho que la vaya a dejar colgada XD**

* * *

_Remus_

Aquella mañana se levantó encontrándose mejor de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Era el momento más alejado de la luna llena y eso, junto a una larga noche de sueño porque hacía dos noches le había tocado hacer guardia, habían contribuido a que tuviera un sueño largo y placentero. Con un bostezo se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina de su pequeño apartamento, aunque se le e había hecho un poco tarde todavía tenía tiempo para desayunar.

Esperó a que se hiciera el café mientras mordisqueaba un pedazo de chocolate, le encantaba el contraste entre el sabor dulce del chocolate con leche y el amargo del café. También se preparó una tostada con mantequilla, o al menos el creía que era mantequilla aunque en la tapa ponía "I Can't Believe It's Not Butter". Apenas le había dado un par de mordiscos, sentado en la mesa de la cocina, cuando escuchó un golpeteo en la cocina. Se giró y vio que, efectivamente, tras él había una lechuza picoteando el cristal de la ventana. Poco acostumbrado a recibir correo, Remus abrió la ventana extrañado y la dejó entrar.

La enorme lechaza parda entró y se posó en el respaldo de su silla, dándose inmediatamente la vuelta para mirarlo. El mago se percató de que llevaba un paquete atado y, cerrando antes la ventana para que el ave no se fuera de inmediato, lo desató y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Fue hasta el aparador y sacó un cuenco en el que echó agua para la lechuza y también le troceó un poco de pan para que comiera algo y recuperara fuerzas. El animal se apresuró a comer, agradecido, y Remus redirigió su atención al paquete.

Más que un paquete era un trozo de pergamino envolviendo lo que, al quitarlo, parecía un libro de pequeño tamaño. Le pasó la varita por encima para asegurarse de que no llevaba ningún maleficio y, tras la comprobación, lo abrió por la primera página y leyó:

_Para leer la dedicatoria escribe mi nombre completo_

Seguido a continuación de:

_Thomas Sirius Black_

_Querido Remus:_

_Quisiera disculparme por mi conducta hostil durante las vacaciones de Navidad. He comprendido que lo mejor es que ambos pongamos de nuestra parte para que nuestra inevitable convivencia durante los próximos años sea lo más amena posible. Fui un inmaduro al no querer regalarte nada por Navidad, te ruego que aceptes esta agenda a modo de disculpa y como regalo atrasado. La compré antes de ayer en la visita que hicimos a Hogsmeade, (me lo pasé muy bien, por cierto). Es una agenda anti-cotillas, lo que se escribe se vuelve invisible y no se ve hasta que se escribe la contraseña. Como ya habrás adivinado al contraseña es mi nombre, la elegí para que te acordaras de mí. Como ya has usado la contraseña todo lo que escribas a partir de ahora se volverá invisible hasta que la vuelvas a poner y así sucesivamente. Es divertido, ¿a que sí? Espero que te guste y que podamos hacer borrón y cuenta nueva._

_Un abrazo._

_Thomas _

_ 16/02/1996_

_—¿Pero en qué le ha dado ahora a ese chico?—_ dijo para sí nada más leer el mensaje completo. ¿Qué sentido tenía la primera frase si iba a escribir la dedicatoria de todas formas?

Dejó la agenda de tapas negras sobre la mesa y siguió desayunando como si nada hubiera pasado. Frente a él la lechuza estaba terminándose el pan y, en lugar de irse una vez acabado se posó sobre la puerta abierta y escondió la cabeza, dispuesta a dar una cabezada. Remus, por su lado, siguió pensando en el regalo de Ryddle mientras daba sorbos a su café.

El mensaje era raro, y más raro aún era que le pidiera que escribiera su nombre para luego haberlo escrito él mismo. A menos que... "mi nombre completo" aparecía subrayado. ¿Y si en vez de mi nombre completo quería decir "mi verdadero nombre"? Tal vez era una forma de cerciorarse de que era él quien recibía la agenda, eso explicaría esa dedicatoria tan carente de sentido. —Sí, eso tendría sentido— pensó. Se levantó para dejar su plato y su taza en el fregadero, limpiándolos después con un suave movimiento de varita.

Cogió la agenda y, tras ir a buscar pluma y tinta a su dormitorio, se sentó en el desvencijado sofá de la sala de estar. Abrió el libro por la primera pagina escribió directamente bajo el mensaje: _"Tom Sorvolo Ryddle"_. Si pensaba que iba a pasar algo inmediatamente se equivocaba. Con un bufido dejó la agenda abierta sobre la mesilla del café, con el tintero sobre la tapa para evitar que se cerrara, y fue a vestirse.

Cinco minutos después volvió y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que habían aparecido nuevas letras sustituyendo las que el había escrito.

**—Lupin**

Sorprendido volvió a mojar la pluma en el tintero y escibió.

_—¿Ryddle?_

**—¿A ti qué te parece?** —Remus frunció el ceño al leer la respuesta.

_—¿Dónde estoy escribiendo, exactamente? ¿Y qué es ese mensaje de arriba?_

**—Tranquilo, son unas agendas interpesonales. ¿Has oído hablar de ellas?** —Remus asintió para responder que sí, algo había oído, y se sintió estúpido al percatarse de que estaba solo. En ese intervalo de tiempo aparecieron nuevas palabras en la superficie de papel—.** Y el mensaje de arriba era para asegurarme de que eras tú quien la recibía. Como ya te dije en mi última carta, sospecho que Umbridge controla el correo. Y ayer, al enviarte esto, se confirmaron mis sospechas.**

_—Todo eso está muy bien pero ¿qué pretendes en realidad?_

**—Lamento decepcionarte querido padrino, pero la agenda no es para ti. Necesito que se la des a Sirius.**

_—¿Por qué a Sirius?_ —preguntó con sospecha.

**—Ahora no Lupin, no estoy de humor. Tú sólo dásela.**

Lupin resopló y tiró la agenda al espacio de sofá vacío que quedaba junto a él. No le gustaba nada la actitud de Ryddle, y no sabía qué pensar de él. Por otro lado, en su última carta decía que estaba ayudando a Harry con su Oclumancia. Aunque sólo fuera por que lo siguiera haciendo, si es que podía fiarse de su palabra, haría lo que le había pedido y le entregaría la agenda a Sirius, de todas formas ya tenía pensado ir a almorzar con él desde hacía varios días. Y después iba a ir a comprar el libro que el chico le había pedido para Harry (y estaba seguro de que Sirius haría todo lo posible por acompañarlo).

Como no iba a dejar que Ryddle le hiciera cambiar de planes se puso a limipar su pequeño apartamento tal y como tenía previsto hacer antes de ir a Londres. Se felicitó mentalmente por haber comprado aquel libro sobre hechizos para el uso doméstico hacía ya tanto tiempo. Ya ni se molestaba en sacarlo de la estantería, se lo sabía de memoria. Le llevo poco más de una hora y en cuanto acabó se encerró en su habitación a cambiarse.

Remus volvió a adentrarse en la cocina vestido de forma más decente, o todo lo decente que podían ser sus desgastadas túnicas, y abrió la ventana para que la lechuza pudiera irse cuando despertara. Estaba a punto de desaparecerse cuando se dio cuenta de que no llevaba la agenda. —Merlín, casi se me olvida la dichosa agendita—. pensó volviendo al salón para recogerla. Se la guardó en un bolsillo interior de la túnica y con un sonoro "pop" desapareció.

Un instante después reapareció en los escalones de entrada del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Los ascendió y abrió la puerta de entrada sin llamar al timbre, el retrato de Walburga Black se despertaría y se pondría a chillar si lo hacía, y se adentró en el lúgubre vestíbulo.

—¿Sirius? —llamó a su amigo en cuando hubo dejado atrás el retrato. No obtuvo respuesta.

Bajó las escaleras de la cocina para ver si estaba allí pero no fue así, allí abajo sólo estaban los restos del solitario desayuno del moreno. Probó a mirar también en el salón y en el estudio, pero tampoco tuvo éxito. ¿Dónde se habría metido? Fue ascendiendo pisos y mirando en todos los lugares en los que podría estar el animago, sin parar de llamarlo. Al único que vio fue a Kreacher que estaba barriendo el descansillo del segundo piso con un plumero, levantando más polvo del que quitaba. En cuando vio a Remus, el elfo doméstico comenzó a murmurar por lo bajo algo no muy agradable. Lo ignoró y pasó de largo como si nada.

Llegados al descansillo del último piso sólo le quedaban dos lugares donde mirar: La habitación de Sirius y la de Buckbeak. Si no estaba en ninguna de las dos, no sabría dónde más buscar.

—¿Sirius? —dijo mientras llamaba a la puerta con los nudillos. No obtuvo respuesta, pero eso no le impidió abrir la puerta para cerciorarse de que dentro no había nadie.

Se equivocaba, sí que había alguien; Allí estaba Sirius, tirado de cualquier manera en su cama. Apretaba las manos contra los auriculares que llevaba puestos, los cuales estaban conectados a un walkman, y movía un pie de lado a lado, al ritmo de la música. _—Se lo ve animado—_ pensó al ver el gesto apacible que tenía su amigo en el rostro. El animago se percató del movimiento a su lado y giró la cabeza en su dirección.

—¿Remus? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó sorprendido, bajando los auriculares y dejándolos reposar sobre su cuello., de ellos le llegó el murmullo de una melodía. No le extrañaba que Sirius no lo hubiera oído, si tenía la música tan fuerte.

—Se suponía que iba a venir hoy, ¿no te acuerdas? —Pasaron un par de segundos hasta que Sirius pareció acordarse de que era martes. Remus sintió algo de lástima por su amigo, estar encerrado tanto tiempo le hacía perder la noción del tiempo y no era nada raro hablar con él y que no supiera que día de la semana era—. ¿Qué escuchas?

—Queen —respondió el animago apagando el walkman—. Parece que se volvieron mucho más famosos en el tiempo que estuve... ausente —dijo en lugar de decir claramente "en Azkaban"—. Pero Freddie Mercury murió. ¿Te habías enterado, Remus? ¡Freddie Mercury se murió!

—Sí, Sirius, me había enterado —respondió con una risilla. Habían pasado más de cuatro años desde el fallecimiento del vocalista de Queen, aunque para Sirius la noticia era evidentemente reciente.

—Yo quería ir a un concierto... —comentó resignado arrastrándose hasta quedar sentado junto al cabecero de su cama para que Remus tuviera sitio para sentarse en los pies.

—Todavía te queda Michael Jackson —le recordó mientras tomaba asiento.

—No es lo mimo — respondió el animago fingiendo enfurruñarse.

—¿Madonna?

—Madonna no me gusta. —Sirius se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado indignado. Remus no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

—De todas formas, ¿de dónde has sacado eso? —preguntó señalando el walkman que ahora yacía olvidado sobre la colcha.

—Me lo trajo Tonks antes de ayer.

Ah, como no. Sirius y Tonks siempre llevándose tan bien, compartiendo bromitas y comentarios estúpidos. Aún recordaba como Tonks le había dicho una vez que consideraba muy atractivo al animago. Por mucho que fueran primos, ¿por qué tenían que volverse tan cercanos? El desagradable sentimiento de los celos comenzó a aparecer en él. _—Pero, ¿por cual de los dos estás celoso?_ —dijo una vocecilla en su interior que él prefirió ignorar. Fingiendo que no pasaba nada volvió a centrarse en lo que decía Sirius.

—... y la muy tonta sigue diciendo que The Rolling Stones son mejores. ¿Te lo puedes creer? —concluyó Sirius volviéndose para mirarlo con sus hermosos ojos grises.

—Que insolencia —respondió el castaño con fingida indignación, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que le había estado diciendo su amigo.

Pasaron casi media hora charlando sobre distintos acontecimientos, tanto mágicos como muggles, que se había perdido el moreno en la última década y media. En algún memento Remus se había dejado caer hacia atrás, quedando medio recostado y al rato había flexionado las rodillas para apoyar los pies en el borde de la cama (después de quitarse los zapatos dando tirones con los pies, claro está). Sirius había acabado rodando hacia él y ahora su cuerpo casi ocupaba la cama de lado a lado. El moreno estaba echado sobre uno de sus costados, quedando de cara a Remus, con las piernas encogidas casi en posición fetal, haciendo que sus rodillas chocasen contra la cadera del castaño.

Cuando notó los nudillos del animago sobre su pómulo antes de empezar a descender por su mejilla se incorporó de golpe. La vida de ambos ya era demasiado complicada sin añadirles hechos del pasado. No se sentía capaz de retomar las cosas donde las dejaron, había echado demasiado de menos a Sirius como para arriesgarse a perderlo otra vez.

—Tengo algo para ti. De parte de Ryddle —dijo mientras sacaba la agenda del bolsillo interior de la túnica. Al ver que Sirius se había girado y ahora le daba la espalda se inclinó hacia él y paso el brazo por encima suyo, sujetando el libro frente a sus ojos grises.

—No lo quiero —contestó Sirius cortante. Aunque intentara ocultarlo, sabía que en el fondo le dolía el rechazo.

—Pues yo creo que te interesaría —concluyó dejando la agenda sobre la colcha, delante del animago. Mirando el reloj se levantó con pesadez y se encaminó hacia la puerta—. Son casi las doce, voy a hacer el almuerzo.

—Quiero rosbif —oyó decir a Sirius a su espalda, se volvió pero él seguía sin mirarlo. Con tono más propio de un niño caprichoso que de un adulto añadió—, con patatas.

—Sí, su alteza —bromeó el licántropo haciendo una exagerada reverencia, aunque Sirius no lo vio. No obstante, sabía que aquello seguramente le había sacado una sonrisa al moreno, era una broma recurrente de cuando estaban en Hogwarts.

Cerrando la puerta con cuidado tras el se dispuso a volver a bajar a la cocina. Esperaba que su amigo tuviera carne de buey en la despensa, de lo contrario no sabía como se suponía que iba a preparar el rosbif.

* * *

_Hermione_

Lo primero que notó Hermione al despertar fue un agradable olor a colonia tras el que pudo distinguir también el aroma característico de las páginas de los libros y algo más que no supo identificar. Abrió los ojos con pesadez y se encontró frente a una tela oscura que irradiaba calor, echo la cabeza unos centímetros hacia atrás y se percató de que era un torso cubierto con una camisa. Con un sonido ahogado intentó alejarse y sólo cuando no fue capaz se percató de que la persona en cuestión la tenía presa en un firme agarre. Uno de sus brazos estaba situado bajo cabeza, a modo de almohada, con la mano descansando suavemente sobre su cabello, el otro brazo se encontraba sobre su cintura y giraba hasta situarse en su espalda y apretarla contra su pecho.

Concretamente contra el pecho Tom Ryddle, que al parecer dormía plácidamente sin percatarse de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación, si ella se había quedado dormida en otra cama? Se dio cuenta entonces de que ese olor que no había sido capaz de identificar era el suyo. Avergonzada por la posición en la que se encontraban intentó incorporarse, lo que le sirvió para darse cuenta de que también tenían las piernas entrelazadas. Ignorando como uno de sus brazos descansaba sobre la figura del moreno, e ignorando aún más como podía notar perfectamente la forma del hueso de su cadera, uso el otro para darle un leve empujó en el pecho.

Funcionó durante unos instantes, pero enseguida Ryddle se revolvió y la apretó aún más contra sí._ —Genial—_ pensó con sarcasmo la castaña ahora con la cabeza apretada entre el pecho del mago y su brazo.

—Ryddle... —susurró—. Psss... Ryddle.

—¿Te quieres callar? —balbuceó el joven medio dormido— Estoy intentando dormir.

—¿Estabas despierto? —exclamó. Aunque en realidad su voz nunca dejó de ser un susurro.

—Es difícil no estarlo si no dejas de moverte —respondió sin soltarla de su agarre.

—¿Quieres hacer el favor de soltarme? —preguntó volviéndolo a empujar.

—Mmmm no, no quiero —concluyó Ryddle acurrucándose contra el pelo de la joven—. Nunca había tenido un peluche.

—¡No soy un peluche! —La castaña alzó la voz arrancándole un ruido de protesta a él—. Y suéltame ya.

—¿Por qué? Yo estoy cómodo, tú estás cómoda. ¿Por qué habría de soltarte? —preguntó alejándola sólo unos centímetros para poder mirarla a los ojos.

Hermione tuvo que admitir que incluso entonces, medio dormido y despeinado de veía atractivo. La vida era tan injusta, ella se levantaba con un arbusto en lugar de pelo y él parecía recién salido de una revista de moda. Con sus estúpidos ojos entrecerrados dándole un aspecto adorable y una media sonrisa asomando en sus labios.

—Porque no está bien. Qui.. quiero decir... —dijo entrecortadamente notando como empezaba a sonrojarse. Y no precisamente por lo que estaba diciendo, sino porque Ryddle había movido uno de sus pies y lo usaba para recorrerle la pierna, del tobillo a la espinilla, de forma sugerente— ¡Ni siquiera somos pareja!

El joven resopló y puso los ojos en blanco —Y dale con lo de ser pareja... — lo escuchó murmurar por lo bajo, algo que decidió ignorar.

—Y otra cosa: ¿Qué narices hago en tu cama? —preguntó molesta cruzándose de brazos tan dignamente como pudo.

Por fin había quitado la mano de la cadera de Ryddle, aunque ella intentaba no pensar en que seguía teniéndola ahí, a él ese gesto no pareció gustarle. Dejando ir la espalda de la joven tomó su mano y volvió a guiarla hacia donde había estado antes, cubriéndola con la suya para que no volviera a apartarse. Merlín, en otro contexto ese gesto habría sido tan íntimo... Notó que su rubor se intensificaba y apartó la vista hacia otro lado.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gustan mis caderas? —preguntó con voz sugerente haciendo que la mano de la joven se moviera sobre aquel estúpido hueso—. ¿Demasiado marcadas para una figura masculina?

—Ryddle suéltame —exigió Hermione forzándose por fruncir el ceño y parecer enfadada.

—Repito: ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

—¡Porque yo no estoy cómoda! —Aprovechó la posición de su mano para clavarle las uñas, con toda intención de hacerle daño.

—Vaya, vaya, no sabía que te iban ese tipo de juegos Granger. —El moreno arqueó una ceja y sonrisa afectada y juguetona— Si sigues un poco hacia delante encontrarás una superficie mucho más blanda para arañar.

—¡Ryddle! —exclamó Hermione escandalizada. Dando un brinco tan brusco que consiguió incorporarse y escapar del agarre del joven. ¿Acababa de insinuar lo que creía que acababa de insinuar? ¿De verdad Tom Ryddle acababa de sugerirle que le arañara el trasero? El sonido de carcajadas a su izquierda la hizo volverse hacia él.

El joven mago se había girado para quedar boca arriba y temblaba de lo mucho que se estaba riendo. Con un antebrazo de tapaba los ojos y con el otro sujetaba la almohada, había levantado las rodillas lo que provocó que la parte de arriba del pijama se levantara un poco dejando al descubierto parte de esas malditas caderas que habían empezado todo. Cansada de caer siempre en todas sus trampas decidió vengarse de él.

En un rápido movimiento le quitó la almohada de debajo de la cabeza y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. El moreno dejó de reírse al instante y quitó el brazo de sus ojos. Por un segundo pudo ver la expresión de sorpresa se su rostro antes de comenzar a darle almohadazo. —Deja. De. Reírte—. Le dijo con cada golpe, seguido de un montón de quejas acerca de como siempre le tomaba el pelo para reírse de ella. El moreno trataba de cubrirse como podía, lo más fácil habría sido tirarla a ella, pero aún así no lo hizo.

—¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo! —exclamó antes de volver a estallar en carcajadas. Hermione suspiró y dejó de golpearlo.

—¿Te vas a portar bien? —preguntó con sospecha, a lo que Ryddle asintió—. Bien, responde ¿Qué narices hago yo en tu cama?

—Te metiste tu sola —dijo inocentemente. Cualquier otro se lo habría creído, pero Hermione lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber cuando mentía descaradamente.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que estás mintiendo? —expuso sus sospechas volviendo a levantar la almohada en gesto amenazador.

—Probablemente porque estoy mintiendo —confeso el joven con toda tranquilidad, ganándose un almohadazo directamente en la cara—. ¡Ah! ¡Pero para ya!

—No hasta que confieses todo —dijo ella volviendo a alzar la almohada.

—Te traje yo, ¿contenta? —refunfuñó y alzó el brazo para que le devolviera la almohada. Hermione, que no estaba satisfecha con la respuesta, la retiró de su alcance ganándose un resoplido de molestia del joven—. Estaba deprimido y no quería estar solo. Ya está. Ya lo he dicho.

—Así me gusta —repuso la castaña soltando la almohada sobre las sábanas que se habían apilado a los pies de la cama. Hizo el intento de levantarse pero Ryddle se lo impidió agarrándola de la cintura—. No empieces otra vez. Suéltame.

— Haberlo pensado antes.

—Ryddle, en serio. Si alguien nos ve así...

—Oh, pero nadie nos está viendo. Podríamos hacer cualquier cosa que quisiéramos y nadie lo sabría nunca. —La mueca en el rostro del moreno denotaba una extrema autoconfianza y seguridad. Hermione suspiró cansada.

—Para ya, por favor. Voy a empezar a pensar que tienes algún tipo de interés en mí.

—Quizás lo tenga —sugirió el sin que se le borrara la sonrisa torcida de su maldita cara.

— Agh, otra vez no. Ya cejamos el tema hace ¿cuanto? ¿tres días? —le recordó la conversación sobre relaciones que tuvieron en las Tres Escobas sólo por si la había olvidado, aunque no era el caso.

—Y yo te dije la otra vez que estuvimos aquí que quizás decidía mostrar interés en ti. —respondió el moreno comenzando a trazar círculos con el pulgar sobre el abdomen de la joven.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Y también recuerdo que lo harías sólo para fastidiarme —añadió frunciendo el ceño antes de titubear un poco. ¿Se atrevería a decirle a Ryddle que...? No se lo había dicho a nadie, y tampoco era algo tan fuerte como se suponía que era el amor así que no sabía como llamarlo. Más bien iba y venía por temporadas, de forma tan sutil que no podría decir cuando empezó. Corría el riesgo de que el moreno lo contase, aunque ella también podía contraatacar contando cosas sobre él. De todas formas, seguramente eso hacía que se detuviera con sus bromitas, o eso esperaba—. Aunque fuera verdad... A mí no... Es decir, hay alguien más que...

—¿Es Potter? —la interrumpió el joven poniéndose totalmente serio.

—¿Qué? No... No es Harry. —¿De verdad pensaba que se refería a Harry? A ella jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza.

—¿Weasley entonces? —continuó casi sin dejarla terminar. Hermione se mordió el labio y el joven supo interpretar su silencio—. Así que te gusta Weasley... Que... decepcionante.

—¿Disculpa? — preguntó molesta—. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Muchísimas cosas. Para empezar que sois totalmente opuestos. ¿Qué haríais en una cita? Porque dudo mucho que el pelirrojo esté dispuesto a pasar media tarde rodeado de libros y tampoco te veo a ti en la tienda de artículos de broma más de lo necesario. —Ryddle comenzó así su lista de cosas que no funcionarían en una supuesta relación entre ella y Ron—. Y luego imagínate una conversación. —Puso una vocecilla aguda para, supuestamente, imitarla a ella—. Oh, Ron, he leído un artículo interesantísimo. —Entonces puso una voz mucho más grave pero igual de ridícula.— Oh, cuéntame Hermione, estoy deseoso de escucharte aunque probablemente no entienda de qué me estás hablando. Y luego te contaré yo las últimas novedades de Quidditch, aunque tú estés pensando en otra cosa mientras finges prestarme atención. Vamos Granger, admite que nunca funcionaría.

—¡¿Tú que sabes?! —exclamó dándole un manotazo para que la soltara y apartándose de él. Se quedó sentada en el borde de la cama mirándose los pies casi cubiertos por el pantalón demasiado grande. ¿Qué más daba si Ron y ella eran muy diferentes? Cuando dos personas se querían esas cosas no importaban. —_¿Desde cuándo te quiere Ron a ti?_— pensó entonces, agachando aún más la cabeza.

Sintió una mano posarse en su hombro y vio por el rabillo del ojo que Ryddle se había acercado hasta quedar sentado a su lado, aunque él permaneció con los pies sobre las sábanas.

—Me he pasado. Lo siento. —Escucharlo disculparse, por nuevo que fuera, no la animó en absoluto, al contrario. Notó un par de lágrimas recorrerle las mejillas y Ryddle la tomó del mentón haciendo que se girara hacia él y se las limpió con el pulgar—. Eh vamos, no te tomes tan en serio mi opinión; recuerda que soy un negado para las relaciones impersonales. ¿Quién sabe? Igual lo vuestro sí que funciona.

—¿Que nuestro? Si ni siquiera le gusto —repuso haciendo que nuevas lágrimas sustituyeran a las anteriores.

—¿Ahora entiendes por qué es idiota? —Hermione le iba a dirigir una mirada de furia pero se vio envuelto en los brazos del joven y terminó por apoyar la frente en su hombro— Además, no te vas a morir por no ser correspondida.

—Ya lo sé. No es como si estuviera totalmente enamorada de él, así que el mundo no se va a acabar si nunca se fija en mí —admitió restregándose los ojos con el dorso de la manga.

—Exacto. Ya encontrarás a alguien. Y si no... puedes vivir rodeada de gatos. Yo iría a visitarte y te llevaría galletas.

—Vaya, que considerado. Pero gracias por intentar animarme—respondió aparándose de él con un risilla triste.

—Eh, que lo digo en serio. Después de todo seguro que yo acabo igual, sólo que con serpientes en vez de gatos, los gatos lo llenan todo de pelo — el moreno Tom la soltó y miró hacia el techo, pensativo— Aunque... pensándolo bien, si llegáramos a ese extremo ¿no sería más conveniente que, llegados a ese punto, nos casáramos?

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó perpleja. Él volvió a sonreír burlonamente y se dejó caer al suelo, arrodillándose ante ella.

—Hermione Jean Granger, ¿me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa si ambos seguimos solteros pasados los treinta y cinco para evitar acabar solos, amargados y rodeados de animales de compañía? —dijo todo eso de corrido mientras tomaba la mano de ella entre las suyas y, aunque la frase era totalmente absurda, su tono de voz era totalmente en serio. Hermione empezó a reírse descontroladamente.

—Tom, eso es lo que te dije yo en Hogsmeade. Y creo recordar que dejaste muy claro que estaba yendo demasiado rápido — consiguió decir cuando se hubo calmado un poco.

—Lo sé. Y sé que lo dijiste en bromas, pero... le he estado dando vueltas...

—¿A sí? ¿Cuándo? —preguntó mientras miraba como el joven seguía con una rodilla en el suelo, sin soltarla.

—Anoche. Cuando... cuando te saqué de la cama de Gabi y te llevé a la mía —admitió entre dientes—. Comprendo que quieras guiarte por lo que sientes y todas esas cursiladas que yo ni entiendo. Pero tú misma admitiste que veías mi perspectiva.

—Ryddle, ¿estás hablando en serio? —preguntó entre halagada y asustada.

—Totalmente en serio —dijo sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos—. Piénsalo, si los dos llegamos a los treinta y cinco años sin pareja ¿qué tendría de malo? Evitaríamos estar solos y nos llevaríamos muy bien. Ni siquiera tendrías que tomar mi apellido si no quieres. Y... pagaríamos menos impuestos, aunque exijo que antes de casarnos hagamos separación de bienes, y también ahorraríamos en facturas al vivir juntos. Además, a esa edad todavía seríamos lo suficientemente jóvenes para tener hijos si quisiéramos.

—Espera un momento... ¿_tú_ quieres tener hijos? —Aquello era algo que jamás habría imaginado.

—La verdad es que no me lo había planteado, pero supuse que tú si. ¿Y quieres responder de una vez? Se me está cansando la pierna. —Frunció el ceño levemente.

—Acabo de decirte que me gusta otro chico, ¿de verdad esperas que te diga que sí?

—También has dicho que ni estás enamorada de él ni que es el fin del mundo si no te corresponde. Y yo sólo te ofrezco una salida en ese último caso.

—Agh, no sé cómo lo haces, pero vale — respondió con un resoplido.

—¿De verdad? —El gesto de incredulidad de Ryddle dejaba ver que aquello no lo esperaba.

—Sí, ¿por qué no? De todas formas dudo que se llegue a dar esa situación, más por ti que por mí —explicó mientras el joven se levantaba y volvía a sentarse a su lado.

—¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó mientras se echaba hacia atrás y quedaba medio recostado. Hermione lo miró de abajo a arriba hasta detenerse en su rostro y hacerle un gesto con la cabeza que claramente decía "¿En serio?"—. Ahhh, es porque soy guapo... —dijo arrastrando la letra "a" de la palabra "guapo" y haciendo que la castaña frunciera el sueño—. Tranquila Granger, soy muy exigente. Así que no desesperes, en poco más de dieciocho años todo esto será tuyo —concluyó señalando su propio cuerpo con el dorso de la mano.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan engreído?

—No soy engreído, soy realista. Tengo unas facciones que resultan agradables y mi cuerpo está proporcionado de una forma ideal para resultar atrayente. Que no presuma de ello no quiere decir que no lo sepa —explicó el moreno moviendo la mano de una forma que le era ya muy conocida, casi sin pensarlo y tal vez por costumbre la tomó entre las de ellas—. Tengo una pregunta; tú, que eres del sexo opuesto, ¿me consideras atractivo?

Hermione lo miró con los ojos desorbitados. ¿Se lo estaba preguntando en serio? Aunque, a juzgar por la mirada que dirigía en su dirección, parecía que sí. Desvió la vista hacia el lado opuesto de la habitación antes de contestar.

—La genética ha sido amable contigo, ¿para qué negarlo? —No necesitaba mirarlo para saber qué clase de expresión de superioridad tendría el joven en su rostro.

—¿Puedes ser más específica? —Sí, ese tono juguetón terminaba de confirmarle sus sospechas.

—Tú ganas, Ryddle: Eres _muy_ guapo. De hecho, eres uno de los chicos más guapos que he visto en mi vida. Me dan envidia tu piel y tu pelo perfectos. Y no me hacía falta sentarme encima tuya para darme cuenta de que también tienes muy buen cuerpo, ya me había fijado antes. Aprovecho para fijarme cada vez que te pones ropa muggle porque la túnica del uniforme te disimula mucho la figura. ¿Algo más que quieras saber?

Soltó todo eso de carrera, casi sin respirar y, desde luego, sin dejar de mirar la pared. A su lado escuchó al moreno soltar una risilla y lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. El muy idiota se tapaba la boca con el dorso de la mano, pero no podía ocultar su risa, bastaba con mirarlo a los ojos para darse cuenta de que aquel comentario le había hecho gracia. Con un bufido se giró completamente hacia él, retándolo a decir algo.

—Así que te has fijado en mi figura, ¿eh? Y dime, ¿qué es lo que más te gusta? —preguntó sin apartar la mano de su rostro y arqueando una ceja. Hermione se negó a contestar y el moreno terminó desistiendo—. En fin, es bueno saber que piensas de mí, empezaba a pensar que sólo te gustaban los pelirrojos. ¿Significa eso que no tendré que teñirme para mantenerte contenta en nuestro futuro matrimonio?

—Ryddle, el pelirrojo te sentaría fatal. No es un color de pelo que quede bien con los ojos negros —le advirtió ignorando el resto de lo dicho por él.

—Para tu información, mis ojos son azules, no negros. Igual si me tiñera lo notarías —la corrigió algo molesto de que hubiera confundido el color de sus ojos. Entonces Hermione recordó la vez en que habían estado tan cerca que pudo percatarse de que los ojos del joven no eran negros, sin embargo en aquel momento no tenía luz suficiente como para darse cuenta de que color eran exactamente.

—¿De verdad? ¿Puedo verlos? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Ryddle se encogió de hombros y, con la misma mano que había usado para cubrirse la boca se echó el flequillo hacia atrás. Fue en ese momento, al verlo con el pelo hacia atrás como lo llevaba Malfoy antes, que se dio cuenta de que ese peinado también le sentaba bien. Incluso mejor que al propio Malfoy, gracias sus pómulos y al contraste entre lo oscuro de su cabello y la pálida piel. Hermione decidió entonces que algún día encontraría un peinado que le sentara mal a Ryddle, por mucho que le costase.

Se levantó y fue rápidamente hasta la cama en la que se suponía que iba a dormir para coger la varita que había dejado en la mesilla de noche. Al volverse de nuevo hacia Ryddle vio que éste seguía con una mano en la frente, sujetándose el pelo, pero que había hecho que la otra descansara suavemente junto a su rostro, también había flexionado levemente una pierna. _—¿Ahora se cree modelo?—_ pensó mientras se acercaba. El estúpido Ryddle sabía que poses poner para parecer todavía más atractivo, y lo aprovechaba, ¿por qué sino iba a tener los labios entreabiertos?

Murmuró _Lumos_ al tiempo que volvía a sentarse junto a él, deslumbrándolo con la luz que apareció en la punta de su varita. Hermione le pidió que volviera a abrir los ojos ya que los había cerrado en un acto reflejo y él lo intentó, sin mucho éxito. No servía de mucho tenerlo ahí, con un ojo entreabierto y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Con fastidio y resignación decidió esperar a que al joven se le acostumbraran los ojos a la luz, haciendo caso omiso a sus protestas de que tendría que haberlo avisado.

Pasados dos minutos el mago fue capaz de abrir por completo los ojos y Hermione se felicitó a sí misma por haber pensado en usar la varita. Gracias a la luz, no sólo podría apreciar mucho mejor el color, sino que la pupila se había contraído dejando mucho más visible el iris. Sosteniendo la varita frente el rostro del joven se aproximó procurando no hacerle sombra y se fijó en el color de sus ojos. Él tenía razón; eran azules. De un tono de azul tan oscuro que no extrañaba no haberlo notado antes, seguramente sólo era perceptible a la luz directa del sol o desde aquella corta distancia.

Fue entonces cuando se percató de que estaba demasiado cerca de él. Tragó saliva y resistió el impulso de apartarse rápidamente, en su lugar decidió darle a Ryddle algo de su propia medicina. Se acercó aún más y depositó un rápido beso sobre la punta de la nariz del joven, con toda la intención de dejarlo desconcertado. Tuvo éxito porque sus ojos se abrieron como platos y apartó la mano que tenía en la raíz del pelo, haciendo que los oscuros mechones es movieran para volver a su posición original quedándose a medio camino y enmarcándole la cara.

—¿Y eso?

—Oye Tom, ¿qué hora es? —preguntó esquivando su pregunta como hacía el con ella.

—Tú sabrás, eres la que tiene reloj —dijo incorporándose. Hermione se levantó y fue hasta su ropa, sobre la que descansaba su reloj.

—¡Son más de las ocho y media! ¡No vamos a llegar al desayuno! —Cogió su ropa y se encaminó hacia el baño. No llegó muy lejos porque Ryddle se apresuró tras ella y la agarró para evitar que se fuera.

—¿No podemos quedarnos un rato más? —le pidió como un niño pidiéndole a su madre que le deje jugar un rato más en el parque—. No me apetece ir a Herbología...

—De eso nada. No podemos faltar.

—Pero sigo deprimido... —insistió el moreno andando de espaldas y arrastrándola de vuelta a su cama.

—No me mientas, estás perfectamente —contestó ella con el ceño fruncido. Dejó su ropa sobre el baúl y se cruzó de brazos.

—Porque no exteriorizo —explicó el cruzándose de brazos también. Al ver que no funcionaba desvió la mirada—. Esta vez es en serio, Hermione. No... no me siento capaz de ver a Potter y a Weasley y fingir que todo está bien. Y tampoco quiero quedarme aquí sólo, eso me haría pensar demasiado en cosas que no debo. Por eso llevo toda la mañana picándote, necesitaba animarme.

—Podrías haber buscado otra forma de animarte, ¿no? —Al no obtener respuesta terminó cediendo—. De acuerdo, nos quedamos. ¡Pero a la hora del almuerzo iremos al Gran Comedor! ¡Y nada de saltarse las clases de la tarde! En Aritmancia no están ni Harry ni Ron, así que no tienes excusa. Y me niego a saltarme pociones y arriesgarme a que Snape me castigue. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —murmuró Ryddle. Después, de forma tan imperceptible que casi juraría habérselo imaginado, añadió—. Gracias.

—¿Sabes? El mundo no se va a acabar si das las gracias de vez en cuando.

Dicho esto se encaminó al baño a hacer sus necesidades. No se molestó en llevarse su ropa, si iban a pasar allí toda la mañana prefería quedarse en pijama y no arrugar su uniforme. Rebuscó en el armario algo con lo que limpiarse la boca ya que no tenía cepillo de dientes. Encontró un tónico para la limpieza bucal y tomó un sorbito, haciendo gárgaras antes de escupirlo en el lavabo y dejar correr el agua mientras se lavaba la cara.

Cuando volvió a la habitación se encontró a Ryddle escribiendo a toda prisa en un librito blanco que no recordaba haber visto nunca. Pero lo que realmente llamó su atención es que el joven había tenido la desvergüenza de desabrocharse la parte de arriba del pijama y había dejado caer parte de ésta a un lado, dejando al descubierto no sólo su torso sino uno de sus hombros.

—¡¿Pero qué haces?! —preguntó deteniéndose escandalizada en cuanto lo vio.

—Escribir un par de cosas en mi... agenda —dijo el moreno con tono misterioso.

—so no. Me refiero qué haces... así —especificó señalándolo con el pecho.

—Ah, ¿esto? —preguntó apartando los brazos y bajando la mirada para contemplar su nuevo estado de parcial desnudez— Me ha parecido entender que querías que te diera las gracias y como antes dijiste que te gustaba mi figura... Pensé en dejarte ver más como agradecimiento. ¿He hecho mal?

Estaba hablando en serio. Tom Ryddle le estaba hablando en serio. ¿De verdad conocía tan poco del concepto de agradecimiento que pensaba que esa era la forma adecuada de llevarlo a cabo? ¿O es que al fin había conseguido colarle una de sus mentiras y en realidad sólo estaba de broma? Masajeandose las sienes y preparándose para una nueva conversación sin sentido se acercó hasta él.

—Tom, no es eso a lo que me refería. Con un simple "gracias" es más que suficiente.

—Las acciones dicen más que las palabras, ¿no? —respondió el mientras agarraba el otro lado de la camisa y dejaba su otro hombro al descubierto.

—A veces sí, pero no es el caso. No hace falta que te desvistas —le explicó haciendo no posible por no fijarse en como la camisa del pijama había descendido hasta quedar al nivel de las sábanas, lo único que las mangas le cubrían ahora eran los antebrazos.

—Mea culpa entonces. ¿Preferirías una recompensa intelectual? ¿Algo que quieras preguntar? —ofreció llevándose una mano al mentón.

—Tom, vístete —dijo cortante.

—Soy un regalo para tu vista, así que no —respondió terminándose de quitar la camisa y tirándola hacia ella.

Hermione atrapó la camisa al vuelo, ignorando que todavía estaba cálida al tacto. Se acercó hasta él y se sentó a su lado, haciendo todo lo posible por mirarlo a los ojos.

—Tom Ryddle, hazle caso a tu posible futura esposa y ponte la camisa —dijo mientras se la tendía.

—Mi posible futura esposa debería acostumbrase a verme así y con menos ropa incluso —respondió alzando las cejas. Estaban de broma, ambos lo sabían y aún así ninguno daba su brazo a torcer.

—Tu posible futura esposa no tiene la necesidad de acostumbrarse a algo que, si es que llega a pasar, será dentro de muchos años.

—Sí, pero eso no significa que no pueda deleitarse mientras tanto.

—Agh, Tom de verdad, para ya. Aunque no sea una vista desagradable tenemos cosas más importantes en que pensar.

—¿Como qué? —preguntó él aceptando por fin la camisa del pijama y volviéndosela a poner.

—Como en qué vamos a decir para explicar nuestra ausencia durante toda la noche y toda la mañana —explicó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. No se le había ocurrido hasta ahora, pero necesitaban algo que fuera creíble.

—Eso es problema tuyo —le dijo él mientras se ataba los botones.

—¡De eso nada! Es problema de los dos, y principalmente tuyo que eres el que no quería volver al dormitorio, así que ayúdame a pensar algo.

Ryddle hizo un gesto de fastidio antes de volverse hacia ella para comenzar a idear una excusa entre los dos.

* * *

_Parvati_

—¿Dónde se habrá metido? —preguntó por enésima vez Lavender mirando a la cama de Hermione Granger, que seguía sin siquiera deshacer.

—Estará con su novio, ¿dónde si no? —respondió Fay desde su cama, donde estaba sentada recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta alta.

Parvati admitió internamente que esa era la explicación más probable. Aunque siempre había pensando que la primera de las cinco que se escaparía de la habitación para pasar la noche con su chico sería Lavender o ella misma. Nunca habría pensado que Hermione fuese capaz de algo así, se la veía tan modosita y recatada.

—Recuerda lo que le oímos decir a Malfoy al volver de Hogsmeade —intervino Parvati rehaciéndose la larga trenza. Como odiaba cuando al dividirse el pelo quedaba más en un lado que en otro, hacía que su trenza se arruinara y la obligaba a repetir el proceso.

—Agh, no me lo recuerdes, ¿quieres? —repuso Lavander antes de darse brillo de labios. Cuando terminó añadió—. Ya fue bastante verlos tan felices en las Tres Escobas.

Lavender y ella habían estado en la taberna, refugiándose de la lluvia, durante la visita a Hogsmeade. Allí habían visto como, tras quedarse solos, Black había pedido chocolate caliente para ambos y los dos habían estado allí sentados un buen rato. No llegaron a distinguir de qué hablaba porque estaban demasiado lejos, pero se los veía muy contentos, hasta ahora nunca había visto a Black sonreír así. Cuando terminaron se fueron y a través de la ventana pudieron ver como desaparecían calle arriba agarrados del brazo, compartiendo un paraguas.

Lavender perdió las pocas esperanzas que le quedaban de que la castaña fuese a rechazar a Black y, en un berrinche del momento, se las había arreglado para que le sirvieran un trago de whiskey de fuego. Evidentemente, al ser la primera vez que bebía le había sentado fatal y había terminado en el baño vomitando, con Parvati tras ella sujetándole el pelo con resignación. A diferencia de su amiga, la morena se había tomado toda la noticia bastante bien, Thomas no le gustaba tanto como para llorar por él. Era muy guapo, sí, y sin duda sería un buen novio, pero ni estaba enamorada ni iba a dejar que su vida la dictara los actos de un hombre.

Por si había dudas sobre la relación entre los dos jóvenes, de vuelta al castillo habían oído a Draco Malfoy comentar lo acaramelados que los había visto —Tenía la cabeza totalmente escondida entre eso que Granger llama pelo —le había dicho a Pansy Parkinson— y por la cara que ponía la ella no se estaba precisamente quieto. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que mañana tiene un buen chupetón en el cuello.— Ya que estuvieron todo el camino pocos metros por detrás de los Slytherins pudieron oír toda la historia.

Lo que más las había sorprendido a las dos, y lo que más había molestado a Lavender, es que al parecer esa relación no era nada nuevo, Malfoy aseguraba haberlos visto antes. Según él hacía meses que los había visto caminando por los pasillos cogidos de la mano. A Parvati le parecía bastante raro porque, según Lavender, Black se ahbía mostrado un poco cortado ante la idea de pedirle una cita a la castaña. Había algo raro en todo ese asunto, pero todavía a ciencia cierta qué era. A su amiga todo eso le daba igual y se encontraba bastante molesta porque según ella "Black había estado jugando con sus sentimientos todo ese tiempo", por mucho que ella le hubiera insistido en que en ningún momento el joven había mostrado más mínimo interés en ellas dos. Lo único bueno es que la indignación estaba haciendo que se le pasara el enamoramiento.

—¿Pero a Hermione no le gustaba Ron? —preguntó en ese momento Sally-Anne, que acababa de salir del baño cepillo en mano.

Un momento... ¡¿QUÉ?!

* * *

_Tom_

_—Dirá que es también cosa mía. Pero al final se lo ha inventando casi todo ella sola—_ pensó Ryddle observando a la castaña aquella noche, mientras la observaba explicar por enésima vez el motivo de su conjunta desaparición.

La historia había terminado tal que así: La noche anterior, después de la cena, los dos iban de vuelta a la Sala Común y subían las escaleras del cuarto piso, concretamente ese tramo tan estrecho que los obligaba a ir de uno en uno, cuando Tom sufrió un desmallo repentino. Y claro, al desmayarse y caer hacia atrás había hecho que Hermione, que subía tras él, cayera también escaleras abajo con la mala suerte que se había roto la muñeca y se había hecho también una herida muy fea en la cabeza. De modo que en cuanto Tom recuperó el conocimiento ambos se dirigieron a la enfermería. Allí los atendió la señora Pomfrey, que soldó el hueso de la castaña en un instante pero se preocupó por el golpe de la cabeza, del mismo modo quiso cerciorarse de que el desmayo de Tom era algo puntual y que no iba a repetirse, de modo que los obligó a los dos a pasar la noche allí y no los dejó irse hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Sonaba bastante estúpido, en opinión de Tom, y estaba seguro de que la mayoría de la gente no se lo creía. Aunque al menos la había convencido para decir que era él el que se había desmayado. Si desaparecían juntos y luego ella iba por ahí encontrándose indispuestas daría demasiado que hablar. Aún recordaba a aquella chica de su época que, un año antes de viajar él al futuro, se había quedado en cinta. Las habladurías habían comenzado mucho antes de que se confirmara la noticia. Y aunque en esta ocasión no habría noticia que confirmar, prefería que el rumor directamente ni existiera.

Los que si que no se lo habían tragado eran Potter y Weasley. Ignoraba cómo, pero ambos sabían a ciencia cierta que no habían estado en la enfermería (porque según ellos "Lo habían visto en el mapa" fuera lo que fuera eso) y en cuanto terminó el almuerzo se llevaron a Granger a un rincón para interrogarla. No tenía dudas de que la castaña les contaría la verdad y la actitud de ambos jóvenes no hizo sino confirmar sus sospechas. Parecía que hubieran dado un paso atrás con respecto a la relación que tenían, se mostraban esquivos y más de una vez los pilló mirándolo con desconfianza. No es que a Tom le importara, seguía enfadado con ellos.

Y así, huraño y enfurruñado, pasó el resto de la semana. Con las únicas personas con las que habló fueron Hermione, Ginevra y Sirius, y en caso de los dos últimos sólo a través de las agendas, ni siquiera se molestaba en responder a las preguntas que se hacían en clase a menos que fueran dirigidas especialmente a él. El único contacto que tuvo con Potter fue cuando Lupin le mandó el manual sobre meditación. Una semana antes se habría molestado en leerlo él mismo y en explicárselo a Potter, ¿pero en ese momento? No, que se las arreglara él solo. En cuanto llegó el paquete de Lupin lo abrió, puso el libro en manos de Potter y se largó del Gran Comedor sin abrir la boca.

El sábado hubo partido de Quidditch, ni se molestó en ir. ¿Para qué? Estaba seguro de que Gryffindor perdería y se alegró al comprobar que así fue, más aún al enterarse de que era culpa de la poca habilidad de Weasley como guardián. Estuvo toda la noche regodeándose en el abatimiento general de la Sala Común, molestándose únicamente en animar a Ginevra porque es lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer para seguir teniéndola de su parte. Su mala suerte quiso que el domingo cambiaran las cosas, ya que la entrevista que Skeeter le hizo a Potter fue publicada.

Fue una ventaja permanecer alejado del grupo porque el héroe de gafas no paraba de recibir felicitaciones, cartas de admiradores y, básicamente, era el centro de atención allá donde iba. Y como no, todo aquello provocó la ira de Umbridge que inmediatamente prohibió la posesión y lectura de El Quisquilloso, donde se había publicado la entrevista. El efecto fue el contrario, pues sólo sirvió para que todo el castillo leyera la dichosa revista. Llegados a ese extremo Tom supo que era su turno de mover ficha y se dirigió al despacho de Umbridge en cuanto acabaron las clases. No le había sido muy difícil deshacerse de Granger, que intentaba dividir su tiempo equitativamente entre él y sus otros amigos y al parecer había decidido pasar la tarde con ellos dos para ayudarles en su redacción de Transformaciones.

Estaba ya muy cerca del despacho de Umbridge, planeando como sacar ventaja a su "pelea" con Potter y compañía, cuando al doblar una esquina se encontró cara a cara con el profesor Snape.

—Black —dijo el maestro de pociones a modo de saludo, en un susurro sarcástico que usaba cada vez que empleaba su nombre falso.

—Profesor Snape —respondió él con una inclinación de cabeza, dispuesto a seguir su camino cuando el otro mago le dijo un seco —Sígueme— y giró en dirección contraria a la que él pretendía ir.

Pasaron de largo las escaleras, lo que le indicó a Tom que el lugar al que se dirigían estaba también en el tercer piso, y empezaba a hacerse una ligera idea de que lugar era. Miró con el ceño fruncido a la nuca de Snape, que caminaba a paso ligero un par de metros por delante de él.

Sus sospechas se confirmaron en cuanto se detuvieron frente a la gárgola que llevaba al despacho de Dumbledore —Genial, ¿qué habré hecho ahora?— se preguntó mientras observaba a Snape decir la contraseña y comenzar el ascenso hacia la torre. Con una mezcla de molestia y resignación lo siguió escaleras arriba hasta el interior del despacho. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que el anciano mago no estaba allí. El profesor de pociones debió leer la sorpresa en su rostro porque le explicó el por qué de la ausencia antes de avanzar hacia el fondo de la estancia.

—En este momento el profesor Dumbledore se encuentra reunido con varios miembros de la Orden. Se reunirá con nosotros cuando lo considere oportuno.

Perfecto, ahora tendría que quedarse no se cuanto tiempo a solas con Snape, no es que se llevaran mal simplemente se respetaban el uno al otro lo suficiente como para ignorarse mutuamente. Tan sólo habían intercambiado alguna frase durante las clases y aún así había sido en contadas ocasiones.

—Señor Ryddle —dijo de repente Snape, llamando la atención del joven y haciendo que dejase de dar toquecitos en el pico al fénix de Dumbledore—. Tengo entendido que ha estado ayudando a Potter con su Oclumancia. Le agradecería que dejase de inmiscuirse en mis competencias.

—Profesor —respondió él con el mismo tono frío y suave—, si bien reconozco su excelente dominio de la materia, ya que de otra forma no habría durado tanto tiempo como agente doble, creo que carece de la paciencia necesaria para transmitirla. No es lo mismo que ver a un puñado de críos intentar hacer pociones que usted mismo habría con los ojos cerrados, ver las estupideces que hacen podría resultarle hasta divertido. Pero en este caso hablamos de que la vida de uno de esos críos podría depender de su éxito como profesor. Y reconozcámoslo, Potter es el más estúpido de esos críos. Necesita toda la ayuda que pueda obtener.

—¿Se atreve a cuestionar mi habilidad como profesor? —respondió el maestro de pociones desde el otro lado de la sala.

—Es evidente que a usted no le gusta la enseñanza, al menos la de pociones. Tengo entendido que en realidad le interesaría más enseñar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y le diría que sería usted mucho mejor profesor que quien ocupa actualmente ese cargo. Aunque viendo quien ocupa actualmente ese cargo, esa afirmación no es precisamente un cumplido, es un hecho.

—Casi podría decir que admiro su habilidad de mezclar un halago y un insulto en la misma frase. Aún así no quiero que vuelva a interferir en mis clases con Potter.

—No se preocupe, no lo haré. De todas formas sólo le he dado algunas indicaciones para que aprenda a dejar la mente en blanco, tal y como usted le ha pedido.

—¿Y cómo, si es tan amable de decirme, ha hecho eso? —Por primera vez desde que entraron el el despacho Snape parecía dispuesto a mantener una conversación.

—Meditación. Es una rama de la Magia Oriental que incluso los muggles pueden dominar, con distintos resultados claro está. Hasta Potter sería capaz de hacerlo si sigue una guía.

—Interesante. —Ciertamente, el profesor de pociones se veía realmente interesado en conocer la opinión de Tom—. ¿Cómo pretende aplicar esos preceptos a la Oclumancia?

—Verá, he hecho que en lugar de buscar en libros sobre magia Potter se centre en uno muggle ya que al carecer de flujo mágico su percepción de la materia es diferente. Los muggles utilizan la meditación para dejar la mente en blanco, como una forma de buscar la paz interior. Si tomamos esa esa idea como base es posible seguir el mismo camino y aplicar los resultados a la Oclumancia en lugar de a la paz interior o lo que quiera que pretendan los muggles.

—Muy agudo.

—Gracias.

En ese momento se formó un remolino en la chimenea del despacho y de él salió el profesor Dumbledore. Nada más poner los pies en la estancia pasó la vista de Snape a Tom y acto seguido tomó asiento tras su escritorio.

—Confío en que te hayas comportando en presencia del profesor Snape, Tom —le dijo mirándolo fijamente por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

—El profesor Snape es una de las pocas en este castillo a las que respeto lo suficiente como para comportarme —respondió él tomando asiento en una silla al otro lado del escritorio del director. No sabía por qué, pero le daba la sensación que de la conversación que estaba a punto de comenzar iba a ser bastante extensa.

* * *

**Nda2: Me he quedado con ganas de escribir algo más, pero el PoV de Hermione se ha alargado demasiado y no quería hacer un capítulo demasiado largo, que luego se hace pesado.**

**No os imagináis las ganas que tenía de hacer un PoV de Remus! Siempre ha sido uno de mis personajes favoritos. Por cierto, yo pensaba que entre él y Sirius había algo y entonces llegó Rowling con el 6º libro y me quedé a cuadros con lo de Tonks. He intentado meter algo de eso aquí, aunque sea de forma muy light.**

**¿Creéis que me he pasado con Tom? A mí personalmente me encanta hacer que siempre esté buscando nuevas formas de picar a su castaña favorita. Y he de admitir que me he quedado con ganas de algo más, aunque sólo fuera un simple beso. Por desgracia esa parte está pensada desde hace bastante y aún queda mucho para llegar.**

**El breve PoV de Parvati nos sirve para ver como los rumores empiezan a correr por Hogwarts. Y sí, fue Draco el que vio a Tom y Hermione cuando fueron por el corredor de la mano, hace ya bastantes capítulos.**

**Y por último: Tom intenta mover ficha y no lo dejan. Me ha parecido interesante pensar como se llevarían él y Snape, espero que en un futuro más bien lejano pueda haber más conversaciones entre ellos dos. Por ahora nos espera una charla con Dumbledore en el próximo capítulo, el cuál espero que no me tome demasiado tiempo en escribir.**

**De nuevo os invito que os paséis por mi nuevo fic "Abyssus Abyssum Invocat", aunque Tom no haya salido de momento (sé que en realidad sólo estáis aquí por él, no me engañáis XD)**

**Un saludo! ;D**


	22. Chapter 22: El exclusivo grupo de uno

**¡Buenas, aquí estoy de nuevo! Este capítulo ha sido particularmente difícil de escribir porque no quería desvelar demasiado de la trama futura pero sí que quería que las cosas quedaran claras al mismo tiempo. El primer PoV se me atascó casi desde el principio y para desgracia mía, cuando ya lo tenía casi acabado se me borró la mitad y tuve que reescribirlo...**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestra paciencia y por el tiempo que os tomáis en leer cada capítulo. Y gracias también a herkyo, CassioBlack, TsukihimePrincess, florperlachiquis52, vaale lagos, karuizawa, Liz Malfoy Granger, susan-black7, herxclace, lyeth, X, anonimo 168, Paosan, Jaaaviera, Camila, DenisseLupinBlack, Damae y MadameNullaRen por sus reviews.**

**-herkyo: Que alegría que te gusten las interacciones entre Tom y Hermione. Son las que más disfruto escribiendo y es genial ver que tienen éxito.**

**-florperlachiquis52 y Liz Malfoy Granger: Muchísimas gracias por leer el otro fic también! Espero que os guste.**

**-herxclace: Te entiendo, yo también llevo esperando que actualicen fics desde... ¿2009? Y ya he tirado la toalla con muchos. No quisiera llegar a hacer eso nunca, aún tengo bastante que contar.**

**-anonimo 168: Hey! Gracias por comentar, sé que a veces cuesta hacerlo. No había pensado lo de hacerme escritora, pero me siento muy halagada de que me lo digas! También me siento halagada por como hablas de la historia y porque te intereses por la otra. Gracias!**

**-Paosan: Me gustaría porder actualizar cada dos semanas, como tarde, pero me cuesta bastante seguir ese ritmo XD Siento no haberte mencionado en el capítulo anterior! Siempre reviso la lista de reviews antes de publicar y juraría que el tuyo no estaba. Al comprobar la fecha vi que comentaste el mismo día que publique, así que seguramente llegó después de que terminara de escribir. Lo siento... PD: Soy de España :D**

**-Jaaaviera: Para mí los pijamas de chico en sí siempre son más cómodos XD (adivina quien tiene uno).**

**-Camila: Muchas gracias por haber seguido leyendo a pesar de tus dudas iniciales! Espero que mereciera la pena.**

**-DenisseLupinBlack: Ay, muchas gracias! Siempre me quedo con la duda cada vez que introduzco temas filosóficos por miedo a no saber abordarlos bien. Es reconfortante ver que esa parte de la historia gusta.**

**-Damae: A mí la pareja de Remus y Sirius siempre me encantó, aunque nunca llegara a ser canon. Y por desgracia para mí, aquí tengo que seguir el canon todo lo posible, así que sólo habrá pequeñas insinuaciones ;-; Lo de Snape era necesario, me moría por que saliera ya en el fic, no podía esperar más.**

* * *

_Severus_

_—Espero que no se vaya por las ramas—_ pensó mientras observaba como Dumbledore se sentaba tras su escritorio tras quitarse la capa de viaje. Por otro lado Tom Ryddle acababa de insinuar que lo respetaba y no sabía que pensar al respecto. De haber sido su versión adulta le habría dado mala espina, sin duda, pero de su yo adolescente... _—El Señor Tenebroso reducido a un simple adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas...— _Casi resultaba patético, pero por ambigua que fuera la situación él no tenía pensado bajar la guardia.

—Bueno, ¿y qué tal estás? —preguntó el director recostándose en su asiento. El joven ante él se limitó a fruncir el ceño en lugar de responder—. ¿Quieres?

Severus desvió la mirada a la mesa y vio como, con un giro de varita, Dumbledore hacía aparecer una bandeja llena de fresas rellenas de nata y chocolate. La levantó con una mano y se la tendió al joven que sólo la miró durante una fracción de segundo antes de volver a posar sus ojos en el anciano mago con el ceño, si es que eso era posible, más fruncido todavía.

—¿No? Que raro, creía que te gustaban —comentó volviendo a dejar la bandeja sobre el escritorio y tomando él mismo una de las fresas.

—¿Qué quiere? —preguntó el chico apretando fuertemente los puños. Su molestia era evidente se mirase como se mirase, aunque Dumbledore prefiriera ignorar ese hecho.

—Sólo tener una pequeña charla contigo. Dime, ¿qué tal te fue en Hogsmeade? No me esperaba que precisamente tú fuese de los que tiene citas en San Valentín.

Snape estuvo a punto de resoplar, pero se contuvo. No aguantaba cuando Dumbledore se andaba con rodeos en lugar de ir directamente al grano. ¿Qué más daba lo que hiciera el chico con tal de que se comportara dentro de lo aceptable? Por él como si se unía al club de jardinería. Ryddle debía compartir su opinión en cierta forma, ya que respondió de muy mala gana.

—¿Y a usted que le importa? —El joven se cruzó de brazos, Severus sospechaba que era por si le empezaban a temblar. No lo culpaba, parecía que Dumbledore lo sacaba de quicio, o tal vez simplemente lo habían pillado de mal humor.

—No le daría importancia si la señorita Granger y tú no hubieseis estado desaparecidos durante casi diecisiete horas a principios de semana. Y la verdad, Tom, esperaba una mejor excusa de tu parte. Aunque no te preocupes por eso, ya le he dicho a Madam Pomfrey que en realidad estabais conmigo y que nos haga el favor de corroborar vuestra pequeña historia. Lo que realmente me interesa es saber qué te traes entre manos.

—¿Tampoco puedo tener novia? ¿Algo más que me esté prohibido y que deba saber? Le sugiero que me haga una lista, porque empieza a ser difícil recordarlo todo —escupió Tom Ryddle con desprecio.

—Al contrario, creo que se te han dado más libertades de las que mereces, dados tus antecedentes. —El joven abrió la boca para contestar pero el director volvió a interrumpirlo.— No intentes convencerme de tu inocencia, aunque no seas Voldemort per se no hace falta que te recuerde quién abrió la Cámara de los Secretos y atacó a varios de sus compañeros. ¿Seguro que no quieres una?

El joven mago cerró la boca y se hundió en la silla, aún sin apartar la mirada desafiante que había fijado en Dumbledore e ignorando nuevamente la bandeja que éste le ofrecía. En ese instante el director se volvió hacia él y le hizo la misma oferta pero Severus, que nunca había sido muy aficionado a los dulces, la rechazó.

—En cierta forma me sorprendes, Tom. Nunca pensé que oiría la palabra "novia" salir de tu boca. Es sin duda tranquilizador ver lo mucho que estás cambiando. ¿Qué tal va tu noviazgo? ¿Es algo serio? ¿Le ves futuro?

—¿Por qué? ¿Quiere que lo invite a la boda? —preguntó Ryddle lleno de sarcasmo y molestia, alzando una ceja.

—Un poco pronto para pensar en bodas ¿no crees? Y antes tendrías que pedírselo —Dumbledore parecía totalmente cómodo con el giro que había tomado la conversación y se dedicaba a devorar el mismo las fresas rellenas.

—Quizás ya lo haya hecho —respondió con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Vaya con el Heredero de Slytherin, de atacar nacidos de muggle a casarse con una. Eso sí que es cambiar de opinión con fac...

—¡Ejem! —carraspeó Severus harto de que Dumbledore se fuera por las ramas. El tema que tenían que tratar era muy distinto y mucho más importante que la vida amorosa de dos adolescentes. Además, empezaba a ver la similitud con otros dos adolescentes que estudiaron allí hacía ya muchos años, en ambos casos se repetía un patrón: Él un Slytherin de sangre mestiza con demasiados prejuicios y una preocupante fascinación por las artes oscuras y ella una Gryffindor hija de muggles, inteligente y con demasiado buen corazón. No quería ni pensar en ello, no era momento de ponerse a recordar el pasado.

—Tienes razón, Severus. Estamos aquí para discutir otro asunto —dijo repentinamente el director, observándolo como si él hubiera pronunciado una frase completa para después volverse de nuevo hacia el joven—. Verás, Tom, es necesario que hablemos sobre tu conexión con Voldemort.

—Ya le he dicho que no sé nada. —Ryddle parecía recordar todos los interrogatorios a los que fue sometido poco después de aparecer y no se le veía dispuesto a repetir la experiencia.

—No me refiero a eso, sino al evidente vínculo que existe entre vosotros dos. No, no es como el de Harry —se apresuró a añadir Dumbledore cuando Ryddle abrió la boca para contradecirlo nuevamente—, al menos no del todo. Aunque aún no estemos seguros de su naturaleza, es innegable que tiene que haber algo que explique tu presencia aquí. Esa unión podría resultar... peligrosa en el futuro, al menos para ti.

—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó el joven mago inclinándose ligeramente. Ahora sí parecía interesado en lo que se le decía, lo cual no era de extrañar al ser un tema que lo inmiscuía a él principalmente.

—Cuando Voldemort sea derrotado, que lo será, y muera... Nada nos asegura que no vayas a morir tú también.

—¡¿Ahora pretende matarme!? —exclamó el joven con rabia.

—Todo lo contrario, estoy intentando salvarte —le aclaró el anciano apoyando los codos sobre su escritorio y entrelazando las manos.

—Pues no se nota —repuso de nuevo el futuro mago tenebroso levantándose y comenzando a deambular de un lado a otro del despacho. De repente parecía muy nervioso, casi asustado.

—Tranquilícese y deje que el director termine de hablar, Ryddle —intervino Severus separándose de la pared sobre la que se había apoyado y dando un paso al frente.

—Gracias, Severus. —El director expresó su agradecimiento con un gesto de la mano, tras lo que volvió a entrelazarla con la otra—. Como iba diciendo, por lo que sabemos hasta ahora es muy posible que las vidas de ambos, la de Voldemort y la tuya, estén tan estrechamente conectadas que la muerte de uno suponga el mismo destino para el otro. De modo que...

—Un momento. Si eso es cierto, ¿no sería mucho más fácil matarme a mí para que mi otro yo muera también? —preguntó el joven deteniendo su recorrido por unos momentos—. No entiendo por qué me mantienen con vida.

—Esa es una solución muy radical, ¿no te parece? Aunque algo me dice que es la que habrías elegido tú de estar en mi lugar. Pero no es tan sencillo, como ya he dicho es sólo una hipótesis y también cabe la posibilidad de que tu muerte no nos sea provechosa sino todo lo contrario. Es por ello que debes estar protegido en todo momento.

—Y deduzco que dejarme tener una varita y estudiar aquí es una forma de "tenerme protegido", ¿verdad? —hizo unas comillas imaginarias en el aire antes de volver a cruzarse de brazos. Snape se dio cuenta de que ese gesto era muy propio de Granger y se preguntó si Ryddle lo había hecho por influencia de ella.

—Entre otras cosas —asintió Dumbledore cogiendo una fresa de las que quedaban en la bandeja—. Da igual cuantos guardaespaldas te ponga, sé que nadie puede protegerte mejor que tú mismo. Al darte una varita también he puesto un arma en tus manos, pero es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr con tal de asegurarme que estés a salvo.

—Qué enternecedor, se me saltan las lágrimas ante su preocupación. —No contento con el sarcasmo que desprendía su voz, el moreno se llevó una mano dramáticamente al corazón— Lástima que todos sus esfuerzos vayan a ser en vano una vez que Voldy haya muerto.

—Eso es lo que debemos evitar. Y por eso estás aquí.

Ryddle resopló y siguió paseando por la habitación, cabizbajo y con el ceño fruncido. Severus se preguntó por que Dumbledore no decía nada más ¿no sería mejor dejar que el chico lo meditara una vez lo hubiera oído todo? Sin embargo el anciano mago seguía sentado tranquilamente, comiendo fresas de la bandeja e incluso jugueteando con uno de los artefactos humeantes que tenía sobre el escritorio.

Contrariamente a lo que el profesor de pociones pensaba, darle tiempo al chico pareció funcionar ya que poco después volvió a sentarse frente al escritorio. Con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, el ceño fruncido y los brazos también cruzados sí, pero aparentemente más tranquilo de lo que había estado antes.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo piensa evitarlo? —preguntó con frialdad.

—Tras mucho investigar llegamos a la conclusión de que sería posible crear una poción que rompiera ese vínculo que tenéis ambos, si es que existe. Vuestras vidas quedarían totalmente separadas —explicó el director. Severus no sabía como era capaz de mentir de esa manera sin siquiera inmutarse—. Aunque hay un pequeño detalle que no te va a gustar.

—¿Y? —contestó el joven con un giro de muñeca que invitaba al otro mago a continuar.

—Como se trata de algo experimental y creado especialmente para ti, necesitamos que nos proporciones... ingredientes.

—Por lo pronto necesitaré 500 centímetros cúbicos de sangre, un recuerdo y un pulso mágico —intervino Snape, que opinaba que era mejor que el chico conociera todos los detalles antes de tomar una decisión.

—¡¿Es que ahora soy un conejillo de indias?! ¡¿Qué más quieren?! ¡¿Una muestra de ADN?! —El joven se inclinó hacia delante y se sujetó del reposabrazos con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

—Técnicamente tu sangre cuenta como muestra de ADN —aclaró el profesor de pociones aunque Ryddle no pareció escucharlo, miraba furioso a Dumbledore mientras éste se comía la última fresa con toda tranquilidad.

—Gracias a la maestría de Severus en pociones y algún que otro hechizo de mi propia cosecha podríamos hacer que la poción funcione. No tendrías que empezar a tomarla inmediatamente, claro está, hay otro asunto del que debemos ocuparnos antes. Simplemente hemos decidido empezar con antelación por si surge algún problema en el proceso de creación.

Volvieron a dejarle tiempo al muchacho, y Dumbledore aprovechó para terminar con la bandeja de fresas y hacerla desaparecer con un giro de varita. Snape observó al muchacho, que se encontraba cabizbajo en la silla, durante todo ese rato pregutándose en qué estaría pensando exactamente. Pasaron diez minutos antes de que volviera a hablar y cuando lo hizo fue de forma cauta y pausada.

—¿Qué pasaría si no acepto?

—Entonces no podemos asegurar que vayas a seguir vivo tras la muerte de Voldemort. O que cuando ésto suceda él no se apodere de tu cuerpo en sustitución del suyo.

—¿Y si acepto?

—Entonces habría una posibilidad de que sobrevivas. De ser así y cuando todo haya acabado, podrás vivir tu vida como te apetezca. Siempre y cuando te comportes, claro está. No quiero tener que luchar contra otro Voldemort dentro de unas décadas —el anciano mago planteó las dos opciones que tenía Ryddle y, aunque al final la decisión fuera suya, lo cierto es que no tenía otra alternativa que aceptar.

—Pongamos que accedo. ¿Qué más tendría que hacer? — volvió a preguntar el chico _—Ah, no se le escapa una, ¿verdad?_ —pensó Severus recordando como había dicho lo que necesitaban "por lo pronto".

—No demasiado, de momento. Tendremos que hacerte pruebas pero eso será más delante, cuando hayamos avanzado algo. —Ante la respuesta de Dumbledore Ryddle desvió la mirada, pensativo. Severus siguió la dirección de sus ojos y se percató de que observaba la espada de Gryffindor que había en la vitrina.

—¿Cuándo? —Escucho decir al chico, haciendo que Snape se volviera hacia él y se percatara de que el joven lo miraba expectante.

—El sábado, a las ocho en punto en mi despacho. En ayunas. —Supuso que se refería a cuándo tenía que ir a "proporcionar ingredientes" como había dicho el director.

—Está bien, acepto —concluyó el muchacho volviendo a mirar a Dumbledore, quien había dejado escapar una ligera sonrisa de victoria—. Con tres condiciones. Una para él, dos para usted.

La sonrisa del director desapareció. —No creo que estés en condiciones de exigir nada, Tom. No obstante, te escucho —se reclinó sobre la mesa y prestó atención a las peticiones del joven sin embargo éste se giró y le habló primero a Snape.

—Quiero que Hermione Granger venga conmigo. No colaboraré a menos que ella esté presente —afirmó con una mirada desafiante.

—¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe esa dependencia de la señorita Granger? —respondió también desafiante.

—No es dependencia, es simple lógica: Voy a perder 500 mililitros de sangre en ayunas, voy a necesitar a alguien que me acompañe en el camino de vuelta por si me mareo y pierdo el equilibro. Y da la casualidad de que la señorita Granger es la persona en la que más confío para no aprovecharse de ese momento de debilidad.

—Me parece adecuado, pero espero que mantenga la boca cerrada —concluyó Snape consciente de que el chico tenía razón: Iba a sentirse mareado, sin dudas. Sería divertido ver como se desmayaba sobre una persona casi 30 centímetros más baja y ésta intentaba que no cayera al suelo.

—En cuanto a usted —continuó volviéndose hacia Dumbledore—, quiero un frasco de lágrimas de su fénix.

—Eso no va a ser tan fácil. Fawkes no es muy dado a llorar. —Los tres se volvieron para mirar al ave que descansaba en su percha junto a la puerta. Como si fuera totalmente consciente de que hablaban de él, la criatura dejó de acicalarse las plumas y les devolvió la mirada. El director soltó un suspiro—. Veré que puedo hacer.

—Perfecto. —Ryddle se volvió en la silla para mirar de nuevo al anciano—. En segundo lugar deseo tener cierta nulidad diplomática, si sabe a qué me refiero.

—Pues no, Tom. No sé a qué te refieres.

—Es muy sencillo, deseo tener acceso al baño de prefectos y a la Sección Prohibida de la Biblioteca, poder saltarme el toque de queda... Esas cosas.

—De ninguna manera —respondió el director tajante.

—!Oh, vamos! Deme un voto de confianza. Si quisiera matar a alguien ya lo habría hecho —resopló y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Con el debido respeto, director —dijo Severus avanzando hasta situarse junto al escritorio— Creo que si el chico realmente estuviera tramando algo no nos enteraríamos. Y que le neguemos el permiso no significa que no vaya a colarse de otra forma en la Sección Prohibida, o donde se le ocurra.

Ryddle sonrió con una mezcla de superioridad y malicia y giró la muñeca hacia él para señalarlo, haciendo entender que lo que había dicho era cierto. Dumbledore se llevó una mano a la sien y a partir de ahí empezó una larga discusión sobre los privilegios y los límites del joven mago, tardaron bastante en llegar a un acuerdo que convenciera a ambos. Asuntos como el uso del baño de prefectos eran sencillos de tratar, Dumbledore no tenía problemas en que lo usara a su antojo. Otros, como el toque de queda, fueron mucho más complicados de decidir.

Al final quedaron en que Tom podría saltarse el toque de queda, pero si era descubierto sería llevado directamente ante el director y dependiendo de lo que hubiera estado haciendo, sería castigado o no. También podría acceder a la Sección Prohibida de la bilbioteca siempre que fuera acompañado de Granger, pero no podría sacar ningún libro sin el consentimiento de Dumbledore. A cambio de ese privilegio en concreto se comprometía a ayudar en la lucha contra Voldemort de cualquier forma que le fuera posible. Y así durante más de media hora de argumentos y disputas.

Severus casi estuvo agradecido cuando el muchacho se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, empezaba a tener hambre, sin embargo Dumbledore lo detuvo.

—¿No vas a decir nada acerca de la profesora Umbridge, Tom? —El director observó al chico por encima de sus gafas de media luna mientras éste volvía a girarse.

—Creía que eso no le importaba —respondió con un toque de maldad.

—Y no me importa. Sólo pensaba que querrías guardarte las espaldas en caso de que descubra que la estás utilizando.

—Profesor, por favor —dijo el joven como si se tratara de una broma—, ambos sabemos que Umbridge es incapaz de darse cuenta de nada, aunque lo tenga delante de sus narices. Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo una tela de araña a medio tejer que requiere mi atención— concluyó haciendo una leve reverencia burlesca con una sonrisa que daba escalofrios en los labios y sin apartar los ojos de Dumbledore.

Acto seguido se dio media vuelta y salió con paso firme. Severus miró la puerta cerrada durante unos instantes sin saber que pensar, sólo tenía una cosa clara: Tom Ryddle tenía en él todo lo necesario para convertirse en el Señor Tenebroso y al mismo tiempo... era un ser completamente diferente.

* * *

_Hermione_

_—Estúpido Harry_ —pensó Hermione adentrándose en la biblioteca en la hora libre del viernes. Adoraba su amigo, de eso no había duda, pero a veces su cabezonería la sacaba de quicio. La noche anterior había vuelto a soñar con El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, o más bien, había soñado que él era El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y se lo había contado a Ron y a ella hacía unos minutos, en el patio. Hermione estaba preocupadísima por él y le había pedido que se esforzara más en las clases de Oclumancia y ¿cómo se lo pagaba él? Enfadándose con ella. Vale, tal vez no tenía que haber sonado tan estricta pero tampoco era necesario retirarle la palabra, y eso era precisamente lo que había hecho el joven de gafas.

Llegó hasta las mesas situadas al final de la biblioteca, ocultas tras varias filas de estantes, y encontró a la persona que estaba buscando. Tom estaba enfrascado en un resumen para la clase de Historia que les habían mandado el día anterior. Hermione se sintió culpable porque, aunque había intentado compaginar el tiempo que pasaba con él y el que pasaba con sus otros amigos, al verlo solo en la mesa que normalmente ocupaban los dos le dio la sensación de que lo había estado abandonando.

—Tom... —Se detuvo cuando estuvo a un par de metros de él y lo llamó despacio.

—Vaya, vaya. Creía que hoy te tocaba pasar el día con tus amiguitos, ¿o es que te has cansad...? —Había empezado a responder sin mirarla mientras dejaba la pluma sobre su soporte, pero cuando se volvió hacia ella y vio sus ojos llorosos dejó la frase a medias y se levantó de golpe—. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras notaba como se le empezaban a escapar las lagrimas. En un impulso del momento recorrió la poca distancia que los separaba y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, ocultando el rostro en su pecho mientras empezaba a sollozar. El joven le devolvió el abrazo de forma vacilante al principio pero en seguida se acostumbró y la apretó más contra sí, acariciándole el cuero cabelludo con una mano y susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras.

En cuanto se hubo calmado un poco Tom comenzó a avanzar de espaldas hacia la silla que antes ocupaba, arrastrándola a ella y haciendo que se sentara en su regazo. Hermione se sintió un poco cohibida antes ésto pero el moreno le volvió a preguntar qué le había pasado y ella, ocultándose en el hueco se de cuello, se lo contó. El joven resopló en cuanto ella hubo terminado su relato.

—No le hagas caso, ya se le pasará. Mientras tanto, eres bienvenida a unirte a mi exclusivo grupo de amigos. —dijo mientras hacía movimientos circulares en la espalda de la castaña. Ella se separó y lo miró confuso— Es un grupo compuesto por una persona: Yo.

—Entonces no es un grupo —respondió ella.

—Te he dicho que es exclusivo —le recordó sonriendo. Lo que no esperaba es que ella fuera a rodearle el cuello con los brazo y volviera a aproximarse a él mientras le daba las gracias.

—Por cierto —comenzó a decir Tom haciendo que Hermione se levantara y se sentara en la silla contigua, él la dejó ir a regañadientes—, tengo un pequeño favor que pedirte.

—Claro, ¿de qué se trata? —Quiso saber la castaña

—Necesito que me acompañes mañana temprano al despacho de Snape.

La petición era poco usual y así se lo hizo saber a su amigo. Éste le explicó la charla que había tenido con Dumbledore y Snape hacía unos días en el despacho del primero. A Hermione le hubiera gustado saber mejor para qué era la poción y sin duda a Ryddle también. De hecho le extrañaba mucho que el joven hubiera aceptado participar tan fácilmente, aunque en el fondo lo entendía. Si ella estuviera en esa situación, en la que existía la posibilidad de que fuera a morir y alguien le ofreciera una solución... también habría aceptado. Por otro lado, le alegraba enormemente de que Tom confiara en ella lo suficiente como para contárselo, la hacía sentir importante y apreciada.

—¿Qué recuerdo vas a elegir?

—No lo sé. Supongo que algo que no merezca la pena recordar —respondió el joven recogiendo sus cosas ya que era casi la hora de su siguiente clase. Hermione agradeció que esa clase fuera Aritmancia, ya que allí no tendría que ver a Harry ni a Ron.

La clase de Aritmancia transcurrió sin problemas pero eso fue todo, después tenía Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y allí no estaría Tom. Cuando llegó a los terrenos se acercó a Harry y a Ron, el pelirrojo la saludó como si nada pero Harry seguía enfurruñado y sin hablarle. Se alejó de ellos cabizbaja y se acercó hasta donde estaba Neville, que enseguida le preguntó si se encontraba bien. No tuvo tiempo de contestarle porque enseguida llegó Hagrid y siguió enseñándoles todo lo que había que saber sobre los Thestrals, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de Umbridge que insistía en supervisar sus clases.

Al terminar la clase se quedó algo rezagada hablando con Hagrid sobre la dieta de los Thestrals y cuando volvió al castillo se encontró con Draco Malfoy. El rubio parecía haberse dado cuenta de la pequeña disputa que había tenido con sus amigos y no perdió la oportunidad de atormentarla, acorralándola ante la puerta de entrada al vestíbulo.

Podría decirse que ya estaba tan acostumbrada a los insultos del rubio que habían dejado de afectarle, pero en el fondo dolían y ese día precisamente no estaba de humor para aguantarlo. Agachó la cabeza e intentó pasar de largo y entrar al castillo, pero los dos gorilas que acompañaban siempre a Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, se lo impidieron. El rubio volvió a situarse frente a ella y siguió con sus comentarios ofensivos acerca de sus orígenes muggles.

Se notaba las lágrimas en los ojos, casi a punto de caer hacía sus mejillas y decidió hacer algo que normalmente no haría: Se llevó la mano al bolsillo, dispuesta a sacar la varita y hechizarlos a los tres para que la dejaran en paz. No tuvo tiempo. Apenas había rozado su varita con las yemas de los dedos cuando el cuerpo de Malfoy se elevó varios centímetros del suelo, como si alguien lo estuviera levantando. El joven se llevó las manos al cuello mientras emitía ruidos ahogados, pareciera que una fuerza invisible lo estuviera asfixiando. Crabbe y Goyle miraron a su alrededor buscando al atacante y se quedaron paralizados al verlo

Hermione se hizo un poco al lado para ver quién estaba detrás de los tres Slytherins y vio a Tom Ryddle en el interior del vestíbulo, con la varita en alto y una expresión de crueldad en el rostro. La castaña nunca pensó que sonreiría al verlo así pero en aquella ocasión lo hizo, pasando de largo de los otros tres jóvenes y acercándose a él. El moreno la siguió con los ojos hasta que estuvo a su lado, para después volver a posarlos en Malfoy.

—Tom, suéltalo. No merece la pena que te castiguen por él —le pidió fijándose en como el rubio comenzaba a balancear los pies, intentando liberarse.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó suavizando un poco su expresión cuando se volvió para mirarla. La castaña asintió y Ryddle hizo un gesto brusco con el brazo hacia el lado, haciendo que el otro joven saliera disparado en la misma dirección y cayera a unos tres metros de distancia.

Hermione tragó hondo pensando que igual se había hecho daño, pero no tuvo tiempo para comprobarlo porque Tom la agarró del brazo con la mano que tenía libre y la alejó de allí. La castaña giró la cabeza antes de llegar a la escalera y pudo ver como Malfoy se levantaba completamente rojo, no sabría decir si por la falta de aire o de la vergüenza.

—No deberías haber hecho eso —dijo la castaña tras varios minutos en silencio.

—No habría tenido que hacerlo si tú no le dejaras que te hable así —le reprochó él apretando el agarre que tenía sobre su mano.

—¡Y no le dejo! Es sólo que... hoy no tengo un buen día, ¿sabes?

—¡Ese no es motivo para que te dejes pisotear!

—Te recuerdo que tú pensabas lo mismo de mí no hace tanto tiempo —le recordó ella haciendo referencia a como había pensado en ella como una simple Sangre Sucia cuando se conocieron.

—¡¿Qué?! Yo nunca... ¡Yo no te he hablado así! —se defendió él deteniéndose y soltándola.

—¡Pero lo pensabas! —respondió la joven cruzándose de brazos. El moreno pareció darse cuenta de que la estaba alterando e intentó arreglarlo haciendo un gesto apaciguador.

—Escucha, Hermione. Ya sé que no es fácil...

—No, no lo sabes. Tú nunca has tenido que soportar que te desprecien sólo porque tu origen es diferente al suyo.

Esa frase pareció afectar a Tom, que en seguida la volvió a coger del brazo y reemprendió la marcha hacia la Sala Común a paso ligero. Su zancada era mucho más larga y a Hermione le costaba seguirle el ritmo, terminando por casi corretear tras él. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que el moreno normalmente se adaptaba al paso que ella marcaba, acortando su ritmo para que la castaña pudiera andar con comodidad. En aquel momento no lo hacía y la joven se percató de lo molesto que estaba.

Pasaron por el hueco del retrato y Tom la condujo sin detenerse a hacia las escaleras de su dormitorio. Varios estudiantes se volvieron para observarlos cuando pasaron, algunos incluso empezaron a cuchichear, pero nada de eso detuvo al moreno. Sólo la soltó cuando entraron en su habitación y cerró la puerta tras él.

—Tom, ¿qué haces? —preguntó Hermione entre molesta y confusa.

—Demostrarte que te equivocas —repuso él sacando la Mneme y una vasija de su baúl y depositándolas sobre su mesilla de noche—. Ven.

—Tom, no entiendo lo que dices.

—Ya he decidido que recuerdo darle a Snape. Ven —repitió haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara.

La castaña fue lentamente hasta la cama y se sentó a los pies, quedando frente al mago. Al instante se movió y se quitó los zapatos para poder cruzar las piernas a lo indio sobre la colcha, tenía la impresión de que la conversación iba para largo.

—Lo siento Tom —dijo viendo como el joven se acercaba y cambiaba de postura, imitando la de ella.

—No te disculpes si no lo sientes realmente —le reprochó frunciendo el ceño.

—No es sin sentirlo. No quería que te enfadaras pero te has enfadado y lo que siento es que lo hayas hecho.

Tom respiró hondo varias veces antes de contestar. —No estoy enfadado, sólo estoy molesto. Sigues asumiendo cosas de mí sin saber si son verdad.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Me refiero a que yo también he sufrido los mismos comentarios que tú —respondió desviando la mirada, algo avergonzado. Hermione levantó una ceja, llena de incredulidad y cuando Ryddle se dio cuenta añadió—. ¿Un huérfano, nacido y criado en un orfanato _muggle,_ que encima se llama "Tom"? ¿Qué crees que pensaron de mí en cuanto puse un pie en Hogwarts?

—Pero tú eres mestizo —respondió ella.

—¿Cuánta gente crees que sabía eso? Mis antecedentes, desde luego, no apuntan a ello. Merlín, ni yo mismo lo sabía.

—Supongo que... tienes razón. ¿Pero que tiene que ver eso con lo de Snape? —preguntó sin entender la relación.

—Voy a darle el recuerdo de una situación similar a la que has vivido tú hoy, algo que no merezca la pena recordar. Pero antes quiero que lo veas.

—¿Cómo?

—Quiero que al menos alguien lo recuerde. Siéntete afortunada, no son muchas las veces en las que me verás humillado de esta manera —respondió girándose para coger la vasija que había dejado sobre la mesa y depositándola entre ellos.

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta Hermione de lo que era realmente: Un Pensadero. Al ver la expresión de su rostro Tom le aclaró que se lo había prestado Dumbledore para que pudiera ver claramente sus recuerdos y así decidir más fácilmente a cual renunciar. El moreno se llevó la varita a la sien y al separarla un fino hilo plateado la siguió. Hermione sabía que eso era en realidad el recuerdo y observó como lo depositaba en la vasija, donde comenzó a girar.

—¿Lista? —preguntó tras explicarle lo que tenía que hacer. Ella asintió y se inclinó sobre el Pensadero, sintiéndose absorbida por él inmediatamente.

_Al abrir los ojos se encontraba en un lugar completamente diferente. Las paredes de piedra estaban cubiertas de tapices verdes, color del que también eran los sofás y unas obstentosas cortinas situadas junto a enormes ventanas tras las que se veía el movimiento del agua. Del techo colgaban hermosas lámparas de cristal que iluminaban la estancia junto a varias chimeneas repartidas por las paredes, la más grande de las cuales estaba situada a la pared del fondo. No había que ser un genio para saber que se trataba de la Sala Común de Slytherin._

_—¿Tú qué sabes? —escuchó decir a alguien a pocos metros a su derecha. Se giró y vio a un grupo de niños de primero o segundo que ocupaba varios sofás cerca de una de las chimeneas laterales._

_—Mi padre escribió el "Directorio de Sangre Pura" —dijo un chico enclenque que junto a otros tres se encaraba con un niño de pelo y ojos oscuros—. Y tu apellido no sale por ningún lado. Ni siquiera entre las familias mestizas._

_—¡Eso! —corroboró otro niño algo más alto—. Nunca ha habido ningún Ryddle en Hogwarts. ¡Sangre Sucia!_

_Al oír el nombre Hermione se percató de quien era el niño que estaba siendo acosado: Era Tom. No sabía cómo no había podido reconocerlo al instante cuando era casi idéntico a la foto que le había mostrado el Tom que ella conocía, sólo que a color y en movimiento. También se percató de que tenía mejor aspecto que en la foto, se ve que en Hogwarts comía bien._

_—Patético, ¿eh? —dijo una voz mucho más conocida a su izquierda y se giró para ver a Tom a su lado, contemplando la escena con resignación._

_—Si se me permite decirlo, eras tan mono que me dan ganas de achucharte sólo con verte._

_—Puedes hacerlo —respondió mirándola con una sonrisa cansada._

_—Me refería a tu yo de... —dejó la frase a medias porque no sabía que edad tenía Tom exactamente en el recuerdo._

_—Once años. Esto fue un par de meses después de llegar a Hogwarts —le aclaró el joven volviendo a contemplar la escena, Hermione hizo lo mismo._

_—Sujétalo, Mulciber —dijo otro chico con el pelo rubio y rizado refiriéndose al que era un poco más alto._

_La castaña vio como el pequeño Tom había sacado la varita para intentar defenderse, pero estaba siendo sujetado por dos de los chicos mientras otro le quitaba la varita y le tiraba lejos. El pobre niño desvió la vista hacia uno de los sofás en el que había sentadas tres niñas, buscando ayuda._

_—Mi madre dice que los Sangre Sucias como tú son una desgracia para la noble casa de Slytherin —fue la respuesta de la niña rubia a la muda súplica de Tom—. Ya bastante tenemos con soportar a una en nuestro dormitorio, ¿verdad Lucretia?_

_La niña que estaba a su lado, que era preciosa y tenía una lustrosa melena negra, asintió y luego se volvió hacia la otra niña que leía en el extremo del sofá como si el tema no fuera con ella —¿A que Druella tiene razón?_

_La tercera niña se limitó a encogerse de hombros sin apartar la vista del libro. Tenía la piel oscura y rasgos extranjeros, a Hermione le llamó especialmente la atención una gargantilla que llevaba apretada en torno al cuello. La castaña volvió a fijarse en Tom y vio como los niños, a falta de saber ningún hechizo le quitaban la túnica a la fuerza y la tiraban al interior de la chimenea tras lo que empujaron a Tom al suelo y se fueron corriendo, riéndose._

_Hermione sintió una terrible lástima por Tom al verlo arrodillarse a toda prisa para intentar sacar la túnica de las llamas. Se percató de que el resto de su uniforme estaba muy desgastado y debía ser de segunda mano, probablemente al igual que la túnica. El niño hacía todo lo posible por coger la túnica sin quemarse, pero no le estaba resultando fácil, cuando por fin lo consiguió apenas quedaba un trozo de tela chamuscada. La soltó en el suelo de piedra y se quedó arrodillado frente a las llamas._

_—No veo a qué viene armar tanto por una vieja túnica de segunda mano —comentó la niña rubia, Druella, mientras se levantaba se iba de allí con su amiga Lucretia. La chica del libro, cuyo nombre no habían dicho, permaneció donde estaba sin decir nada._

_Hermione se acercó hasta donde estaba Tom y se arrodilló junto a él, para contemplarlo mejor. El niño seguía en la misma posición, mirando fijamente las llamas con el ceño fruncido, apretaba los puños de rabia y había empezado a temblar. Pero aún así no lloró._

_—Creo que ya es suficiente —dijo su Tom tras ella y la imagen de la Sala Común de Slytherin desapareció para dar paso al dormitorio de Gryffindor._

—No sé qué decir... —confesó la castaña bajando la mirada hasta su propio regazo y observándose las palmas de las manos, inmóviles sobre sus tobillos cruzados.

—Mejor no digas nada —respondió Tom cortante.

—Siento mucho que...

—He dicho que no digas nada —la interrumpió Tom tomando el recuerdo con su varita e introduciéndolo en uno de los cristales de Mneme que había en la caja. Después de guardó en su sitio y cerró la caja con un sonido sordo.

—¿Qué paso después? —Quiso saber Hermione. El acoso tenía que haber terminado tarde o temprano, ¿no? La imagen que tenía del moreno no era la de un chico que sufría acoso escolar, más bien todo lo contrario: Era él el que se había dedicado a atacas a hijos de muggle.

—Que tuve que vivir con una túnica de menos hasta que el colegio decidió darme dinero para otra —respondió rascándose la nuca molesto.

—Me refiero a cuando dejaron de... acosarte. —Casi no se atrevía a decir la palabra.

—Durante el curso siguiente, aunque no fue del todo gracias a mí. ¿Quieres verlo? —respondió el joven llevándose de nuevo la varita a la sien.

—¿De verdad? ¿Puedo? —preguntó Hermione sorprendida. El moreno asintió y extrajo el recuerdo de su mente, depositándolo en el Pensadero e indicándole con la mano que entrara. La castaña repitió lo que había hecho antes y volvió a sumergirse en las profundidades de la memoria de Tom Ryddle.

_La estancia en la que apareció era exactamente la misma, sólo que esta vez se encontraban junto a las mesas de trabajo. Tom se encontraba frente a una de ellas y parecía que se acababa de levantar para encarar al chico que tenía ante él. Hermione se dio cuenta de que era el chico rubio del otro recuerdo e iba acompañado por otro de espaldas anchas y pelo castaño y un tercero de piel y cabello oscuros, este último no paraba de mirar hacia una de las chimeneas como si quisiera irse de allí. También se percató de que, en el tiempo que había transcurrido de un recuerdo a otro, Tom había crecido aunque seguía siendo más bajito que ella y eso le hacía gracia._

_—Te repito que no he copiado —decía el joven Tom Ryddle con los dientes apretados._

_—Mentira, es imposible que un Sangre Sucia siempre saque notas tan altas —respondió el chico de pelo castaño._

_—Técnicamente, el estatus de sangre no repercute al talento natural de cada mago o bruja —comentó el de piel morena sin dejar de observar la chimenea que había por detrás de ellos._

_—¡Askari! —exclamó el rubio indignado—. ¿Es que ahora estás de parte del Sangre Sucia?_

_Pero fue ignorado cuando el tal Askari se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la chimenea que había estado mirando. Al verlo de espaldas Hermione vio que tenía el pelo muy largo y recogido en una desenfadada trenza. A los otros dos chicos no pareció hacerles gracia ese abandono y decidieron pagarlo con Tom._

_—Un tipo simpático el de la trenza —comentó la castaña al ver que el Tom de su época volvía a estar a su lado. Éste se encogió de hombros antes de volver a contemplar la escena._

_Los insultos iban y venían de un lado a otro y Hermione no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que las respuestas de Tom eran mucho más mordaces e increíblemente ingeniosas —Así que esos comentarios suyos le vienen de largo...— pensó Hermione tras escucucharlo un par de veces. Aún así parecía llevar las de perder, los otros chicos cada vez iban más lejos y pronto las menciones al estatus de Tom eran casi lo menos ofensivo que decían._

_—¡Bueno ya está bien! —exclamó un chico que estaba sentado en la mesa contigua y en el que Hermione no había reparado hasta entonces— ¿Queréis dejarlo de una vez? Ni siquiera sabéis si de verdad es hijo de muggles._

_—¿Ahora te pones de su parte? —dijo el chico castaño._

_—No te metas Ollivander —repuso Tom exactamente al mismo tiempo._

_—No me pongo de su parte, simplemente digo que penséis con un poquito de lógica— respondió ignorando a Tom y levantándose para ir hasta ellos. Al acercarse la castaña se percató de que tenía los mismos ojos de color plata claro que el Ollivander que vendía varitas en el callejón Diagon— Por ejemplo, Carrow tu familia forma parte de los Sagrados Veintiocho, ¿verdad?_

_—Así es —respondió el castaño de espalda ancha con orgullo._

_—¿Y qué pasaría si una mujer de tu familia se casara con... pongamos un muggle?_

_—La borraríamos del árbol genealógico de inmediato, por supuesto. No caerá tal deshonra sobre nuestra familia. —La expresión de orgullo seguía presente en el rostro del chico y Hermione tuvo ganas de quitársela de un tortazo. Lástima que sólo fuera un recuerdo y no lo pudiera tocar._

_—De modo que... haríais como si no existiera, perdiéndole la pista a ella y a su futura descendencia —Ollivander comenzó a deambular de un lado a otro mientras explicaba su teoría- Pongamos ahora que tanto ella como su esposo muggle fallecen ¿Qué haría tu familia? ¿Se ocuparía de ese hijo de no tener éste otros parientes muggles? Técnicamente ellos serían su única familia._

_—Pues claro que no, eso sería una deshonra. El que desaparece del árbol genealógico desaparece para siempre y con él su descendencia._

_—Oh... —dejo escapar _el chico _junto a una sonrisa de victoria, sabiéndose ganador del debate. Hermione aprovechó para mirar a Tom, el Tom del pasado, y vio que se encontraba con la boca abierta—. ¿Qué habría pasado con ese niño entonces? ¿Es posible que acabara en...? No sé, ¿un orfanato muggle? —concluyó señalando abiertamente a Tom mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba hasta convertirse en una mueca maliciosa._

_En ese momento se hizo el silencio en el grupo y los tres chicos se giraron a mirar a Tom, que tenía los ojos como platos._

_—Bueno ¿y qué? Aunque diera la casualidad de que no es un Sangre Sucia, sería hijo de un Traidor a la Sangre. ¡Y de todas formas, es una teoría demasiado rebuscada!_

_—Oh, por favor. ¿Pero tú lo has visto bien? Si parece un Black se mire por dónde se mire. Seguro que lo pones entre Lucretia, Orion y Cygnus y no destaca._

_—Supongo que... podría ser —intervino el rubio algo molesto al verse derrotado —. Vámonos, Carrow._

_Tiró de su amigo hasta unas escaleras que había en un rincón y ambos desaparecieron Ollivander exclamó —¡Por fin! ¡Tranquilidad!— y volvió a sentarse en su mesa a hacer los deberes, o lo que fuera que estaba haciendo. Tom Ryddle se le quedó mirando y, tras volver a sentarse en su sitio hizo algo bastante impropio de él: Le dio las gracias al otro chico._

_—De nada, pero en serio ¿nunca te habías planteado esa hipótesis? —preguntó mientras mojaba la pluma en tinta y comenzaba a escribir en un pergamino._

_—No, lo cierto es que no. —Ahora que lo escuchaba hablar más tranquilo, Hermione se dio cuenta de lo diferente que sonaba su voz de la del Tom que ella conocía. El Tom que se sentaba en la silla y balanceaba ligeramente los pies aún no había sufrido el cambio de voz propio de la pubertad. Se preguntó en que momento exactamente había adquirido ese tono aterciopelado al que ella estaba acostumbrada._

_—Piénsalo, sabes que tu padre no estudió nunca aquí porque su nombre no está en los registros pero ¿y tu madre? No conoces su apellido de soltera, ¿verdad? —Tom negó con la cabeza— Es posible que ella sí que fuese alumna. Si tenía un nombre poco común, como es el caso de muchos magos de familias antiguas, podrías buscarla sólo por el nombre de pila._

_—Tampoco sé como se llamaba —confesó Tom apoyando la barbilla en la palma de la mano. A la castaña se le hacía raro que hablasen desde mesas separadas, ¿por qué no se sentaban juntos?_

_—Ah, perdona —se disculpó el otro chico algo avergonzado antes de seguir escribiendo, dando por terminada la conversación._

_—A menos que estés interesada en saber qué cene aquella noche, deberíamos dejarlo ya —dijo el Tom adolescente. La castaña lo miró y asintió justó cuando la Sala Común de Slytherin se desvanecía._

De vuelta en el dormitorio de Gryffindor el moreno volvió a tomar el hilo plateado que formaba su recuerdo con la punta de la varita y lo introdujo de nuevo en su mente. Hermione lo observó completar el proceso y también cuando se levantó para volver a guardar la Mneme y el Pensadero en su baúl. Tenía muchas preguntas en mente, pero no fue hasta que el joven volvió a sentarse, esta vez recostado contra el cabecero de la cama, que comenzó a formularlas.

—¿Qué pasó después? —Fue su primera pregunta.

—Dejaron de molestarme. Los pocos obsesionados con el estatus de Sangre que había en mi época se convencieron de que realmente debía ser mestizo gracias a mis notas. No creían que un Sangre Sucia pudiese tener tanto talento. A decir verdad yo tampoco lo creía hasta que te conocí a ti.

—¿Pocos? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Sí, pocos. A la mayoría de la gente eso le daba igual o simplemente se dedicaban a seguir los dictámenes de sus padres. Y no te hablo sólo de las otras casas, me refiero a Slytherin también.

—Vaya... ¿Y como te enteraste de que eras mestizo si no...?

—¿Si no sabía el nombre de mi madre? —terminó la frase el moreno. Hermione asintió—. Sorvolo era el nombre de mi abuelo materno.

Eso lo explicaba todo. En lugar de usar el nombre de su madre, dado que no lo conocía, había utilizado el de su abuelo. La castaña supuso que sólo habría tenido que remontarse a registros algo más antiguos.

—¿Y qué más? —quiso saber.

—Hoy estás muy preguntona —dijo el moreno burlonamente.

—Es que hoy estás contestando —respondió con total sinceridad. Normalmente esquivaba todas las preguntas que le hacía, al menos las referentes a su pasado.

Tom dio media vuelta dándole la espalda y se echó en la cama, quedando su cabeza en el regazo de la joven —Acaríciame el pelo y te lo cuento.

—Me parece justo —bromeó ella llevando una mano a los oscuros mechones y Tom cerró los ojos, relajado.

—Busque el nombre de Sorvolo en todos los anuarios hasta que apareció: Sorvolo Gaunt. Imagínate mi sorpresa. Gaunt, uno de los Sagrados Veintiocho.

—¿Qué es eso de los Sagrados Veintiocho? Lo han mencionado en tus recuerdos y no lo había oído en mi vida.

—Es una lista de las veintiocho familias británicas de magos que son totalmente puras. La publicó Cantankerus Nott en su _"Directorio de Sangre Pura"_ y fue bastante popular durante los años treinta y cuarenta. Hizo que algunas familias se creyeran superiores a otras por formar parte de ella.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿los Malfoy son una de esas famílias?

—Pues sí. Aunque al Malfoy de mi época le importaban bastante poco esos temas, a decir verdad. —Hermione lo miró sorprendida, no se imaginaba a un Malfoy que no estuviera obsesionado con la pureza de sangre—. En fin, descubrí que mi familia materna eran los Gaunt y estaba emocionado. Pero por suerte decidí investigar un poco acerca de la familia antes de decírselo a nadie y me enteré de que los Gaunt eran los últimos descendientes directos de Salazar Slytherin.

—Y ahí es cuando te diste cuenta de que eras el Heredero de Slytherin. —Hermione terminó el relato en su lugar, pero para sorpresa, Tom parecía dispuesto a seguir hablando.

—Exacto. Eso explicaba también mi habilidad para hablar _pársel_, que supuestamente es hereditaria y que hasta ese entonces había mantenido oculta para evitar más problemas. Dumbledore me había dicho que no era un don muy común, así que no quise darles a los otros más motivos para que creyeran que era diferente. Así que, una vez aclarados mis orígenes, mantuve la boca cerrada y empecé a buscar la Cámara. El resto ya lo sabes.

—Mmmm, ¿desde cuándo hablas _pársel_?

—Desde que tengo memoria. Cuando era pequeño sólo funcionaba si estaba delante de una serpiente o una representación muy realista, pero poco a poco fui mejorando. Según lo que leí en la biblioteca los hablantes más competentes pueden usar la lengua _pársel_ a placer.

—¿Y tú puedes? —quiso saber ella. No dejaba de acariciarle el cuero cabelludo, envidiando la suave textura.

La respuesta de Tom fue un suave siseo acompañado de una sonrisa ladeada. La castaña depositó la mano que tenía libre sobre la garganta del joven y la noto vibrar. La garganta humana no solía vibrar al pronunciar la letra "s", que era el sonido más parecido que sus cuerdas vocales podían hacer, le pareció extraño a la par que fascinante.

—¿No te resulta desagradable? —preguntó el mago al cabo de un rato. Hermione pensó que estaría sin aliento porque en ningún momento había detenido el siseo ni la vibración para respirar, pero se equivocaba. Debía de haber estado respirando sin que ella se diera cuenta.

—Que va, me gusta.

—¿En serio? —El cómico gesto de incredulidad del moreno hizo que la joven bruja se echara a reír.

—En serio. Dejando de lado lo fascinante que lo encuentro como don, no es un sonido que me disguste. Y la vibración constante de tu garganta puede resultar hasta relajante —explicó con sinceridad mientras comenzaba a acariciarle también el cuello.

—Me alegro de que te guste. —Esta vez la sonrisa en el rostro de Tom era sincera.

—Aunque me gustaría saber qué estabas diciendo. No me fío de ti —exigió en broma.

—Si insistes en saberlo... Estaba recitando los nombres y fechas de las batallas que hubo en las Revueltas de los Duendes durante la Edad Moderna.

—¿Así estudias tú para los exámenes? —Se rió al recordar que ese tema les entraba en un examen que tendrían el mes siguiente.

Continuaron bromeando hasta la hora de cenar, momento en el que a Tom le rugieron las tripas y propuso que bajaran al Gran Comedor. Salieron de la Torre de Gryffindor y pusieron rumbo a la planta baja, a medida que descendían el nudo que se le estaba haciendo en el estómago a Hermione se iba haciendo más grande. Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor el moreno la condujo hasta donde estaban Harry y Ron, haciendo que quedaran sentados frente a ellos, era algo con lo que la castaña no contaba ya que desde que se enteró de lo del basilisco Tom insistía en sentarse lo más lejos posible.

—Buenas —dijo Ron antes coger la fuente de guisantes que tenía a su izquierda.

Su otro amigo seguía con la vista fija en su plato y eso hizo que Hermione dudara antes de saludar. Al instante notó los dedos de Ryddle trazando círculos en su espalda para tranquilizarla y pudo oír un suave siseo proveniente de su boca. El sonido no era de mucha ayuda, más bien la estaba poniendo nerviosa, pero agradeció el que Tom intentara calmarla a su manera. Harry, por su parte, se quedó con la boca abierta mirando al frente. La castaña siguió el rumbo de sus ojos hasta encontrarse cara a cara con el moreno que estaba sentado a su lado y que la miraba a ella sin dejar de sisear.

Recordó entonces que Harry también hablaba _pársel_ y que debía estar entendiendo a la perfección todo lo que Tom decía. Se preguntó qué sería en aquella ocasión, ¿estaría repasando Historia otra vez?

—Lo siento, Hermione —murmuró el joven de gafas repentinamente. Se veía casi avergonzado.

—No pasa nada —le aseguró ella esperando que las cosas volvieran a estar como antes.

Ryddle la soltó y comenzó a servirse patatas asadas como si no hubiera pasado nada. No obstante, Hermione se percató de como le dirigía una fría mirada a Harry mientras soltaba un último siseo y le vino una duda a la cabeza. ¿Tenía Tom algo que ver en la disculpa de Harry? ¿Le había dicho algo expresamente a él aprovechando que nadie más los entendía?

El resto de la cena transcurrió sin más problemas: Harry y ella terminaron de hacer las paces, Ron pasó la mitad del tiempo hablando de Quidditch con Fay Dunbar, que estaba sentada a su lado, y Tom, por algún motivo desconocido, devoró él solo media bandeja de fresas con chocolate y nata.

* * *

_Tom_

Se levantó a las siete en punto de la mañana, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Era el único de los ocupantes de la habitación que madrugaba los fines de semana y estaba acostumbrado a moverse en silencio para no despertar a los demás. Se dio una ducha rápida y bajó a la Sala Común perfectamente vestido y peinado, había quedado allí con Granger a y media.

Siempre le había gustado llegar a los sitios antes de la hora acordada, no porque no quisiera hacer esperar a los demás sino porque llegar el primero le hacía sentir que era él quien controlaba la situación. Y a Tom le encantaba ejercer control sobre todo. Se sentó en un cómodo sillón orejero para esperar a la castaña y mientras tanto rememoró los acontecimientos del día anterior.

_—Ojalá fuese Hermione la que habla pársel y no el idota de Gafas—_ pensó molesto. De ser así tendrían un método para comunicarse entre ellos sin que nadie más lo notara. Aunque al menos había podido sacarle partido al hecho de que Potter compartiera su habilidad. Cuando Granger le preguntó que qué había dicho le dijo que había estado recitando los doce usos de la sangre de dragón, ella se lo creyó y Potter tuvo el acierto de no rebatirle. En realidad le había dicho un par de frases no muy agradables al otro moreno para hacer que se disculpara, terminando con una advertencia de lo que le pasaría si la castaña volvía a llorar por su culpa. Al parecer el dominio del_ pársel_ de Potter no era tan bueno como el suyo y sólo pudo responderle asintiendo.

Granger interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando bajó por la escalera cinco minutos antes de lo acordado. Intercambiaron un saludo antes de emprender la marcha hacia las mazmorras, donde se encontraba el despacho de Snape.

—¿Nervioso? —preguntó ella tras dar un pequeño saltito para sortear un escalón falso.

—Psh —fue la onomatopeya que soltó Tom a modo de respuesta, sin apartar la vista del frente.

—Siseo, siseo, siseo —dijo la castaña acariciándole el brazo de arriba a abajo de forma automatizada.

—¿Cómo? —No entendía lo que quería decir Granger con eso.

—Te imito. Tú hiciste lo mismo anoche para tranquilizarme.

El joven mago soltó una carcajada que lo obligó a detenerse en medio del pasillo.

—¿Y tienes que decir literalmente "siseo, siseo, siseo"? —consiguió preguntar mientras intentaba estabilizar su respiración.

—¿Y qué quieres que diga? ¿Miau, miau, miau? Porque te recuerdo que yo no hablo _pársel _—dijo ella riéndose también.

—No, déjalo. Lo del siseo está bien —concluyó antes de reemprender la marcha con paso tranquilo. No sabía por qué, pero aquella simple broma lo había animado bastante.

Llegaron a las mazmorras, avanzando hasta la puerta del despacho de Snape y, tras advertirle a la castaña que no hablara de más como había pedido el profesor, llamó con dos sonoros golpes. La voz de Snape les llegó desde el otro lado, invitándolos a entrar.

Tom nunca había estado en el despacho del profesor de pociones, pero era como se lo imaginaba. Estanterías repletas de libros e ingredientes para pociones cubrían gran parte de las paredes. El fondo había una chimenea y frente a esta el escritorio tras el que Snape estaba sentado, calificando redacciones.

—Llegan pronto —dijo soltando la pluma en un soporte y guardando los pergaminos de las redacciones en un cajón.

—Cuanto antes mejor. —Tom avanzó y se sentó en una de las sillas que había frente al escritorio y que Snape acababa de señalar, Hermione ocupó la otra sin mediar palabra. Sacó del bolsillo un cristal de Mneme con el recuerdo que había elegido y lo dejó sobre la superficie de madera de la mesa.

El profesor no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a sacar artilugios de un armario. A Tom no le hizo ninguna gracia ver los frascos y las jeringuillas alineados sobre la mesa, junto a ellos había una pequeña esfera de cristal. Snape le explicó que ésto último era para almacenar el pulso mágico, cosa que Tom no había oído en su vida.

El profesor de pociones le explicó que era como un latido de magia de cada mago o bruja. Puso de ejemplo el momento en el que un mago toca por primera vez su varita: Al entrar ésta en contacto con un mago compatible hace que surja de él o ella una luz y energía característicos, Tom lo recordaba perfectamente, lo había vivido aquel mismo verano. Al parecer esa energía era un pulso mágico y la esfera de cristal servía para recogerlo una vez se liberaba.

Snape cogió la esfera con un trapo de terciopelo, pues al parecer si alguien la tocaba directamente antes de ser usada se contaminaba, y la puso en la palma de la mano de Tom. El joven se quedó mirándola, esperando que pasara lo mismo que con la varita, pero no fue así.

—Tiene que concentrarse, señor Ryddle. Transmitir su magia a la esfera —dijo el profesor con tono aburrido.

El joven se concentró con todas sus fuerzas, pero no fue hasta los cinco minutos que pasó algo. Las palmas de su mano brillaron por un instante, como un verdadero latido, y en el interior de la esfera comenzó a aparecer un humo negruzco, salpicado de vez en cuando de un verde brillante. A Tom no le gustaba esa tonalidad específica de verde, era el mismo color que el del Avada Kedavra, era el color de la muerte. Él lo sabía, lo había visto en más de una ocasión.

—Interesante —comentó Snape recogiendo la esfera una vez que estuvo llena de energía, o humo según le parecía a Tom.

—¿Qué es interesante? —preguntó Granger incapaz de contener su curiosidad para acto seguido llevarse la mano a la boca como si hubiera hablado sin querer.

—El color varía según la persona —respondió el profesor de Snape sin siquiera mirarla, dejando la esfera sobre la mesa y cogiendo en su lugar una de las jeringuillas—. Extienda el brazo.

Tom obedeció y le tendió al profesor su brazo izquierdo, remangándose la túnica y el jersey que llevaba debajo en el proceso.

El proceso fue mucho más fácil que el anterior, pero también mucho más desagradable. Al joven nunca le habían sacado sangre y, aunque no dolía en sí, era bastante molesto, por si fuera poco Snape estaba tomándose su tiempo rellenando los diferentes frasquitos con total calma. Al principio había estado observando fijamente todo lo que hacía el profesor pero terminó por cansarse y desvió la mirada hacia su regazo.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio la mano de Hermione acercarse a la suya y tomarla, dándole un ligero apretón tranquilizador, él a cambio entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. No levantó la vista hasta que notó un trozo como un trozo de algodón era presionado contra su piel y supo que había terminado. Se apretó el algodón contra el brazo e hizo el amago de levantarse, pero Snape se lo impidió.

—Quédese ahí un rato, necesita recuperarse.

El joven volvió a hundirse en la silla a regañadientes y cerró los ojos. Había perdido bastante sangre, la suficiente como para sentirse desfallecido. Sin embargo no aguantó mucho tiempo, a los cinco minutos se quitó el algodón y se levantó intentando no tambalearse, Granger acudió a su lado al instante. Se despidieron del profesor de pociones y salieron de su despacho, poniendo rumbo al Gran Comedor. Lo que más deseaba Tom en aquel momento era llevarse algo al estómago y recuperar energías.

El moreno se esforzó por no dar un traspiés y caer escaleras abajo, aunque Granger seguía pegada a él por si realmente se caía. Al llegar al vestíbulo vieron a varios estudiantes de las distintas casas que se dirigían también a desayunar. Estaban casi al pie de la escalera de mármol cuando notó como le fallaban las fuerzas, la vista empezó a nublársele como si de repente hubiera una espesa niebla y cayó hacia delante. Hermione fue lo suficientemente rápida como para situarse frente a él y hacer que todo su peso descansara sobre ella, de lo contrario habría terminado en el suelo. Lo último que llegó a pensar antes de perder el conocimiento es que al fin la gente iba a creer la historia que inventó la castaña acerca de su desmayo. Porque ahora sí que iba a terminar inconsciente al pie de una escalera.

* * *

**No he avanzado tanto temporalmente como me gustaría, ¡cachis! La próxima vez seguro que sí puedo, tengo fe en mi capacidad de no irme por las ramas (mentira).**

**Seguro que surgen preguntas sobre lo que está tramando Dumbledore, pero todo a su tiempo. Aunque no lo parezca hay una explicación detrás de tanto misterio. Y para los que lo pedisteis en su día: PoV de Snape. Aunque en realidad ha actuado como espectador me ha gustado poder escribir sus pensamientos por una vez.**

**Pasando al PoV de Hermione y antes de que penséis en lo mucho que odio a Harry, su enfado con Hermione es totalmente canon. Concretamente aparece en el último párrafo de la página 607 de "_Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix"_, al menos en la primera edición española publicada en febrero de 2004. Si alguien tiene otra edición, es más o menos a la mitad del capítulo 26. Pero volviendo al PoV en sí... ha resultado muchísimo más largo de lo que originalmente esperaba. Me ha dolido horrores tratar a Draco así porque lo adoro, pero necesitaba algún detonante para lo que pasa después y le ha tocado a él.**

**Lo de los flashbacks también surgió en el momento. Por un lado me da la sensación de que Tom, viniendo de donde viene, también tuvo que aguantar ser tratado como un Sangre Sucia, al menos al principio. Y conociéndolo dudo que se dejara pisotear demasiado tiempo o que no se vengara (aunque él esa parte no se la mencione a Hermione). Por otro lado me gusta que se vayan viendo trocitos del pasado de Tom. Por cierto, para los lectores de mi otro fic: los personajes que aparecen el los flasbacks saldrán todos en AAI, alguno más como los compañeros de curso de Tom (la mayoría de los del primer flashback) y otros menos como los chicos de cursos superiores (los tres chicos del segundo flashback)**

**Por último el PoV de Tom. Me ha resultado difícil escribir cómo le sacan sangre, porque yo personalmente lo encuentro bastante desagradable, y he intentado ser breve con esa parte. La verdad es que ese PoV tan cortito es más bien una continuación del primero y sirve para dejar ese tema zanjado.**

**En el próximo capítulo las cosas empezarán a complicarse en el colegio por culpa de Umbridge. Tengo ganas de ver como terminan desarrollándose todos los acontecimientos.**

**Un saludo!**


	23. Chapter 23: Nuevo rey, nueva ley

**Buenas! Cuanto tiempo. He pasado unas semanas horribles, pero que a vosotros os haya ido mejor. Pero pensando en cosas más alegres... Acabo de terminar el capítulo y no podría estar más satisfecha de lo que la historia ha avanzado temporalmente, últimamente me sentía atascada en el mes de febrero. Otro detalle a tener en cuenta es que este fic ha cumplido un año! Parece mentira que haya pasado tanto tiempo, parece que fue hace nada cuando me decidí a escribir.**

**Para concluir con las buenas noticias, en el último capítulo hubo récord de reviews: ¡20! Sé que no parece mucho, pero para mí es increíble, me hizo muchísima ilusión. Así que mil gracias a DenisseLupinBlack, florperlachiquis52, Guest, CassioBlack, Daenerys Black, herxclace, karuizawa, herkyo, anonimo 168, susan-black7, daysalvatoreswan25, Karen, Camila, MadameNullaRen, lkdv, VictoryReed, Paosan, PelusitaBlack93 y lian shi.**

**-DenisseLupinBlack y lkdv: No pensé exactamente en qué le dijo Tom a Harry, supongo que una amenaza bonita de esas suyas.**

**-florperlachiquis52: Dumbledore dice sólo la mitad de lo que realmente piensa, pero luego el falso es Tom... Lo de enseñarle _pársel_ es imposible ya que no es una habilidad que se pueda aprender sino algo que se tiene de nacimiento (Cuando Ron habló _pársel_ para abrir la Cámara en el último libro sólo imitaba los ruidos que hace Harry, dudo que realmente pudiese formular una frase coherente). Lo de la serpiente lo veo más factible, incluso.**

**-Guest: WTF?**

**-CassioBlack: Podría dar el caso de que Voldemort se vea a sí mismo, pero si no recuerdo mal en el libro no se nos dice que pudiera ver el día a día de Harry. Aunque se liaría bastante, sí XD**

**-karuizawa: No tenga la menor duda acerca de que Draco le habrá hablado a su padre de Tom. Si no por carta en Navidad.**

**-anonimo 168: No me olvido del juego de preguntas, pero aún hay mucho tiempo para eso XD**

**-susan-black7: No sé si aparecerá un Tom Ryddle, pero puedes intentarlo!**

**-Camila: Tu teoría tiene algo de cierto jeje.**

**-VictoryReed: Welcome back! Espero que te vaya todo bien por allí :D Menos mal que notas que ha avanzado la trama, porque yo no XD Y no dudes de que tarde o temprano Tom y Voldy se conocerán (al menos unilateralmente) ejemministerioejem.**

**-Paosan: Te entiendo, tranquila XD (A mí las fresas me gustan con nata :D Aunque soy más de melocotón).**

**-lian shi: Comentarios así me sacan los colores. Gracias!**

**-Karen: Ay, me has escrito tanto que no sé ni a qué responder exactamente T/3/T Sobre la pregunta de Ron, todos los libros siguen siendo canon excepto los cambios que se produzcan por la presencia de Tom. Así que según lo interpretes tú en los libros. Si tengo tiempo me pasaré por el fic, siempre he shippeado a Sirius y a Remus. Sobre lo de matar a Sirius no eres la primera que lo pide XD Y si Dumby contase todo lo que piensa desde el principio luego la trama no tendría ningún misterio, es necesario aunque frustrante. Y muchísimas gracias por la felicitación!**

* * *

_Tom_

Tal y como había predicho Umbridge movió ficha pocos días después de que la entrevista de Potter fuese publicada. Aunque la acción que llevó acabo no tenía ningún tipo de relación, sí que servía para demostrar el poder que tenía en la escuela. Y es que el lunes siguiente, sin previo aviso, había despedido a la profesora Trelawney. Tom casi llegó a sentir lástima por la bruja al verla llorando en el vestíbulo rodeada de sus pertenencias. Sin embargo Dumbledore había sido rápido en contraatacar, había que admitirlo, encontrando un sustituto aquel mismo día y quitándole a Umbridge la posibilidad de nombrar uno ella misma. También tuvo la generosidad de permitir que Trelawney siguiera viviendo en el castillo. Y aquello a Umbridge no le había hecho gracia, ninguna gracia.

Habían pasado casi dos meses desde aquello y ahora, casi a mediados de abril, los estudiantes de quinto curso se encontraban ante un problema aún mayor: Se acercaban los T.I.M.O. y ya habían comenzado los agobios previos. La primera alumna que había necesitado una poción tranquilizadora de Madame Pomfrey había sido una chica de Hufflepuff llamada Hannah Abbott, a ella la habían seguido muchos otros. Tom por su parte estaba tranquilo dado que él ya había realizado los exámenes una vez y no habían sido tan difíciles, aunque nunca llegó a saber sus resultados.

Todo aquello no impedía que Potter y su estúpido club de Defensa se siguiera reuniendo de vez en cuando, como era el caso de aquella tarde. Tom todavía le guardaba cierto rencor pero había accedido a volver a ser parte del grupo, o todo lo parte del grupo que había llegado a ser antes del incidente del basilisco. Admitía (aunque jamás en voz alta) que lo había hecho por Hermione, ya que era la única manera de estar todos los días junto a ella. Cada vez se encontraba a sí mismo más y más apegado a la castaña y aunque no sabía motivo tampoco es que le importara mucho el por qué, simplemente se dejaba llevar.

Aquella era una de las noches en las que el estúpido grupito se había reunido en la Sala de los Menesteres después de la cena y Tom casi lo agradeció cuando le llegó un mensaje de Umbridge. La profesora quería verlo en su despacho y le habría resultado complicado librarse de Granger y los demás para poder ir. Sí, era una suerte que los demás estuvieran ocupados. Guardó sus libros y salió de la biblioteca, donde había estado estudiando, en cuanto recibió el mensaje. Por el camino no pudo evitar preguntarse que narices querría ahora esa aquella estúpida bruja.

Llamó con calma a la puerta del despacho de Umbridge, abriéndola en cuanto escucho la vocecilla de la profesora decir —Adelante—. Para su sorpresa ya había varios estudiantes en el interior, todos de Slytherin a excepción de una chica de Ravenclaw, que se habían girado en cuanto lo oyeron llamar a la puerta.

—¿Deseaba verme, profesora? —preguntó avanzando con paso firme hasta detenerse frente al escritorio tras el que se sentaba Umbridge, ignorando a todos los demás.

—Thomas, querido, llegas justo a tiempo. La señorita Edgecome nos ha contado algo muy interesante, ¿no es así querida?

Umbridge señaló al chica de Ravenclav, que asintió cabizbaja. Tenía el cabello rizado y castaño rojizo y se tapaba la cara con el borde de la túnica, Tom no recordaba haberla visto antes y sin embargo lo que dijo Umbridge sobre ella lo dejó conmocionado. Se llamaba Marietta Edgecombe, y era uno de los miembros del grupo de Defensa de Potter. No habría habido ningún problema con eso si no fuera porque la chica había puesto a la profesora al corriente de la existencia del dichoso grupito y su lugar de reunión. Tom no había olvidado por un momento que la existencia de ese grupo iba en contra de uno de los Decretos de Umbridge, si los descubrían se meterían en un gran lío.

Umbridge les explicó que Edgecombe le había confesado que habría una reunión aquella noche, que estarían todos en la Sala de los Menesteres, sin embargo parecía haber callado al verse el rostro al espejo. Sólo entonces se percató Tom de por qué la joven se tapaba la cara; le habían salido un montón de granos por las mejillas y sobre la nariz, no tenían muy buen aspecto y se situaban de tal forma que formaban la palabra "chivata". Sin embargo antes había llegado a decir como acceder hasta el lugar de reunión, qué había que pensar exactamente para que éste se materializara... La sonrisa de Umbridge se ensanchaba cada vez más mientras les contaba a los alumnos lo ocurrido.

—Bien. Si nos damos prisa podremos cogerlos infraganti, cuento con todos ustedes para que me ayuden—Concluyó levantándose de su silla tras lo que comenzó a dar a dar instrucciones—. Warrington, usted quédese con la señorita Edgecombe. Los demás síganme a esa Sala de los Menesteres.

La profesora y el resto de alumnos salieron del despacho a toda prisa y Tom los siguió con un único pensamiento en mente _—¡Hermione!—. _Intentó calmarse y pensar con claridad, tenía que avisarla fuera como fuese. Se quedó algo rezagado del grupo y sacó rápidamente pluma, tinta y la agenda de color negro, la que conectaba con la de Ginevra.

_—SALID DE AHÍ AHORA MISMO_ —garabateó a toda prisa.

Dudaba de que la pelirroja llegase a leerlo a tiempo, pero era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento. Volvió a guardar la agenda en la mochila y corrió hacia la Sala de los Menesteres para reunirse con Umbridge y su grupo, como si no hubiera dejado de seguirlos en ningún momento.

Subieron las escaleras deprisa aunque sin llegar a correr. La profesora encabezaba la marcha seguida de Malfoy y otros cinco Slytherins, tres de los cuales; Crabbe, Goyle y Parkinson estaban en su mismo curso, los otros dios eran un chico y una chica a los que no conocía. Tom cerraba la marcha sintiéndose algo fuera de lugar en aquel grupo pero decidido a que Umbridge lo siguiera teniendo en buena consideración, al mismo tiempo deseaba que su advertencia hubiera llegado a tiempo.

Al llegar al séptimo piso giraron inmediatamente para encaminarse a la Sala de los Menesteres, sin embargo se encontraron con un montón de alumnos que huían de aquel lugar en diferentes direcciones.

—¡ATRAPADLOS! ¡QUÉ NO ESCAPEN! —gritó Umbridge sacando su varita y girando por un corredor que quedaba su derecha tras tres alumnos que corrían delante de ella. Tom la vio lanzar varios _Desmaius_, pero ninguno dio en el blanco.

El resto del grupo se dispersó también dejando a Tom solo y preguntándose qué hacer. Respiró hondo y echó a correr preguntándose si, de capturar a algún alumno que no fuese Hermione, debía entregarlo a Umbridge. Estaba a punto de llegar a un cruce de pasillos cuando vio pasar a tres alumnos; Ginevra, que corría de la mano de su novio, y Luna Lovegood, la Ravenclaw que conoció en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Se apresuró a correr tras ellos y vio como el Ravenclaw con el que salía la pelirroja se giraba para verlo y aceleraba la marcha arrastrando a Ginevra tras él.

Tom sacó la varita y tras un complejo movimiento un muro de fuego apareció al otro lado del pasillo, haciendo que los tres jóvenes se detuvieran. Se volvieron hacia él y sacaron las varitas, dispuestos a enfrentarlo.

—Rápido, venid conmigo antes de que nos descubran —les dijo dando un paso hacia ellos.

—¿Por qué íbamos a fiarnos de ti? ¡Estás de parte de Umbridge, todos lo saben! —lo acuso Michael Corner, el novio de la pelirroja.

—Ginevra, dile a tu novio que se calle —respondió cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un gesto de fastidio.

La joven le susurró algo al otro mago, que negó con la cabeza disimuladamente. Lovegood por su parte se acercó hasta él.

—Vayamos o no, nos ha atrapado. No tenemos nada que perder —dijo la joven rubia deteniéndose al lado de Tom.

Los otros dos no parecían muy convencidos pero terminaron resignándose, de modo que el moreno deshizo el muro de fuego y los guió por el pasillo hasta otras escaleras, no se fiaba de bajar por las principales.

—Si nos encontramos con alguien, os estoy llevando al despacho de Umbridge —les hizo saber.

—¡Lo sabía! —dijo el otro moreno sin soltar la mano de Weasley, que frunció el ceño sin dejar de mirar a Tom—. Mira por donde Ginevra, he aquí una ocasión para que descubras que realmente puedes fiarte de mí.

Bajaron hasta el quinto piso y se adentraron en un pasadizo que los llevaría hasta el lado contrario de aquella misma planta. Tom tenía un destino en mente en el que ocultar a esos tres hasta que se calmaran las cosas. Pasaron junto a la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado y se detuvieron frente a la cuarta puerta que había a su izquierda. El moreno miró a ambos lados en caso de que hubiera alguien a la vista.

—Azaleas —dijo haciendo que la puerta se abriera. Tras lo que se apartó y dejó que los otros tres pasaran antes.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Lovegood en cuanto la puerta se hubo cerrado.

—En el baño de prefectos— respondió Tom sin mirar mucho a su alrededor, al contrario que los otros tres. La rubia parecía fascinada por la enorme bañera (o más bien piscina) y los numerosos grifos que la rodeaban y el otro Ravenclaw se adelantó también a examinar la estancia, lleno de curiosidad.

Aprovechando el momento Tom agarró a la pelirroja del brazo y la llevó a un rincón para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

—¿Recibiste mi mensaje?

—¿Qué mensaje? —preguntó confusa y soltándose de su agarre.

—El mensaje que te dejé en la agenda y donde te decía que os largaseis de allí —preguntó resoplando.

—¿Qué? No, no lo he visto. Fue Dobby el que nos avisó de que se acercaba Umbridge, aunque no me extraña que tu también hayas hecho acto de presencia como buen perrito faldero.

—El perrito faldero acaba de salvarte el culo, así que no te hagas la digna. —Frunció el ceño—. ¿Dónde está Hermione?

—No lo sé... Nos dispersamos en cuanto salimos de la Sala de los Menesteres —respondió la pelirroja cambiando el tono a uno de preocupación.

—Eh tú, Black —escuchó decir a sus espaldas. Tom se giró para ver a Michael Corner acercándose—. Sigo sin fiarme de ti, así que habla. ¿Por qué nos has ayudado?

—Porque Ginevra es mi amiga. —No era cierto, pero era mucho más fácil decir eso que explicar la pequeña alianza que tenían los dos—. Da gracias a que estabas con ella o ahora mismo estarías en el despacho de Umbridge esperando un castigo —respondió devolviéndole la mirada de desagrado al otro moreno, compartía varias clases con él y no le caía demasiado bien. Entonces se volvió hacia la pelirroja— No os mováis de aquí hasta que yo venga a buscaros.

No espero a obtener respuesta antes de volver a encaminarse hacia la puerta cuando la voz de la pelirroja lo hizo volverse, más que nada porque sonaba entrecortada.

—Tom... gracias —dijo mirando al suelo. Como si se avergonzara de decirle esas dos palabras.

Él asintió y volvió a salir al pasillo. ¿Dónde estaría Hermione? Subió corriendo hasta el séptimo piso, deseando que la castaña estuviera escondida y no la hubieran atrapado. Recorría los pasillos mirando de lado a lado pero el séptimo piso parecía desierto, sólo se encontró a Parkinson saliendo del baño de las chicas tras comprobar que allí no había nadie. Estuvo tentado de llamar a Granger, pero no quería arriesgarse a que alguien lo escuchara.

Diez minutos después de haber empezado a recorrer pasillos y asomarse a las distintas estancias pareció que la suerte se puso de su lado.

—Psss... Tom...

Acababa de llegar a una esquina en la que el pasillo terminaba y giraba a la izquierda. A la derecha sólo había un gran ventanal con enormes gárgolas a los lados. El sonido de alguien llamándolo lo hizo girarse y acercarse al ventanal, se asomó pero no vio a nadie.

—Tom, estoy aquí —volvió a escuchar aquella voz y entonces se percató de dónde venía.

Sacó la varita y pensó_ Revelio_, haciendo que el encantamiento _Desilusionador_ que mantenía oculta a Granger se desvaneciera. La joven estaba en el exterior del ventanal, agachada entre las patas de una de las gárgolas y agarrándose a ésta para no caerse.

—¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! —exclamó el moreno al ver lo fácil que sería que la joven perdiera el equilibrio y cayera desde el séptimo piso hasta el suelo, una caída sin dudas mortal.

Le tendió la mano y la ayudó a volver al interior del castillo. La joven respiró hondo en cuanto volvió a poner los pies en el suelo, pero no se soltó de la mano de Tom sino que se acercó más hasta él y apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho. El moreno la escuchó murmurar algo referente a lo mucho que odiaba las alturas.

—Te podrías haber matado, ¿cómo se te ocurre subirte ahí? —preguntó enfadado.

—Era un sitio donde nadie iba a mirar. Admite que a ti tampoco se te había ocurrido buscar ahí —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

El moreno resoplo y tiró de ella hacia el corredor por el que había venido, esperaba que no se encontrasen a nadie más. Notó como Granger tiraba de su manga con la mano que tenía libre para llamar su atención y se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Adónde me llevas? —preguntó suavemente.

—A un lugar seguro —respondió sin dar más detalles.

—Tom... —comenzó la joven con algo de duda— ¿De qué lado estás?

—¿Tú que crees? —preguntó a su vez levantando una ceja.

—Tom Ryddle sólo está del lado de Tom Ryddle. Mi pregunta es, ¿qué lado es ese ahora mismo? ¿Del de Umbridge, o del nuestro?

El joven casi dejó escapar una risa por lo cierto de la observación, ni él mismo lo habría dicho mejor aunque en ese momento tenía una idea distinta en mente.

—Del tuyo. No importa lo que pase, siempre estaré de tu lado Hermione. Recuérdalo —confesó acelerando el paso.

Avanzaron hasta otra esquina y vieron que Crabbe avanzaba por aquel mismo corredor, de espaldas a ellos. Tendrían que dar un rodeo. Pero antes atrajo a la castaña hacia sí e hizo que se escondieran tras el hueco de un tapiz. Se llevó el dedo a los labios pidiendo que guardara silencio.

—Escucha, necesito que hagas algo —susurró. La castaña asintió atenta, dándole pie a continuar. Tom sacó la varita del bolsillo interior de la túnica y se la enseñó—. Voy a guardar mi varita en el bolsillo exterior de la túnica. Si nos encontramos a alguien quiero que la cojas y me lances un _Desmaius_. Después aturde también a quienquiera que nos encontremos y corre hasta el baño de prefectos, Ginevra está ya allí.

—Y supongo que tengo que darte mi varita —respondió ella tendiéndosela. El moreno la guardó en el bolsillo interior de la túnica.

Que Granger entendiera tan a la perfección sus planes le causaba una enorme euforia, apenas había tenido que exlicárselo. Si le hubieran visto con los otros tres no habría tenido más remedio que llevarlos realmente al despacho de Umbridge pero con Hermione, con Hermione ni se planteaba esa posibilidad. Le iba a pedir su varita antes de que la joven se le adelantara, para fingir que la había confiscado y la llevaba para ser castigada. Dejando al mismo tiempo su propia varita al alcance de la joven.

Resultaría creíble que la castaña consiguiera sustraerle la varita y dejarlo inconsciente, aprovechando la oportunidad para escapar. No le agradaba la idea de ser hechizado y abandonado en medio del pasillo, pero estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse y dejarse atacar. Si lo hacían de esa forma ella conseguiría huir y él no perdería toda credibilidad ante Umbridge, aunque esperaba que no tuviesen que llegar hasta ese extremo.

Salieron de detrás del tapiz y cruzaron el pasillo a toda prisa, girando a la izquierda antes de que nadie los viera. Cerca de ellos había un pasadizo que llegaba hasta el cuarto piso pero Tom no quería arriesgarse a utilizarlo, prefería ir por unas escaleras normales. Descendieron por una pequeña escalera de caracol hasta el sexto piso y desde allí corrieron por un estrecho corredor hasta el ala oeste de esa misma planta, donde había unas escaleras que descendían desde allí hasta el segundo piso. Con bajar un tramo les fue suficiente, ya que en cuanto estuvieron en el quinto piso giraron a la izquierda y se adentraron en otra serie de pasillos. Estaban dando un enorme rodeo, era consciente de ellos, pero era preferible a ser descubiertos.

Sospechaba que había más alumnos ocultos por el castillo aunque ninguno los llamó, probablemente porque pensaban que estaba llevando a Hermione al despacho de Umbridge y no querían correr la misma suerte. Tras muchas vueltas acabaron en el pasillo correcto, sólo que en el lado contrario de el que había recorrido para llevar a los otros tres. Se detuvieron ante la puerta y Tom, dando las gracias por haber pedido el privilegio de usar aquel baño, dijo la contraseña con voz entrecortada de tanto correr.

—Azaleas.

La puerta se abrió y entraron a toda prisa, cerrando tras ellos. En el interior los esperaban Weasley y Corner, que se habían sentado apoyados en la pared, bajo el retrato de una sirena que adornaba la estancia. Lovegood, por su parte, se había tomado la libertad de llenar la bañera y estaba sentada en el borde, con los pies metidos en el agua y moviéndolos animadamente. Los tres se volvieron hacia ellos en cuando los oyeron llegar.

—¡Has encontrado a Hermione! —dijo Luna muy alegre.

—Evidentemente —respondió Tom con desgana tirando su mochila a un rincón.

—¿No vas a ir a buscar a nadie más? —preguntó la pelirroja siguiendo con la mirada todos sus movimientos.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó devolviéndole a Granger su varita, quien la tomó agradecida. Acto seguido se quitó la túnica, los zapatos, calcetines...

—¿Qué haces ahora? —preguntó la castaña entre extrañada y curiosa.

—Estoy cansado de correr. Voy a darme un baño —contestó con total naturalidad mientras se quitaba la corbata.

Se dejó los pantalones y la camisa puestos para no escandalizar a los presentes y se metió en la bañera dejando escapar un suspiro. El agua estaba caliente y olía a lavanda, era muy relajante. Cerró los ojos mientras flotaba en el centro de la bañera, ignorando las miradas de los demás. Granger y Weasley estaban algo cohibidas, Corner sorprendido y a Lovegood parecía darle igual todo.

Se impulsó hacia abajó para quedar sumergido, volviendo a la superficie cuando notó que se le acababa el aire. Se echó el cabello húmedo hacia atrás con las manos y abrió los ojos para observar a los demás.

—¿No queréis uniros? —preguntó pasando la vista de uno a otro. Pero los otros cuatro declinaron la habitación, aunque la rubia pareció pensárselo.

Se quedaron allí hasta un cuarto de hora antes del toque de queda. Las cosas deberían haberse calmado para entonces y podrían volver a sus respectivas salas comunes. Tom salió de la bañera y secó su ropa con un gesto de la varita, poniéndose después la túnica con desgana. Cogió su mochila mientras los demás se levantaban y fue el primero en salir al pasillo.

Subieron juntos las escaleras hasta el último piso, donde Corner y Lovegood giraron a la izquierda para dirigirse a la torre de Ravenclaw. Granger, Weasley y el continuaron en linea recta, rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor.

—¿Creéis que Umbridge ha llegado a pillar a alguien? —preguntó la pelirroja.

—Espero que no —respondió Granger mordiéndose el labio—. Lo que no me explico es cómo se ha enterado esa mala bruja.

—Se lo dijo una tal Edgecombe. Estaba en su despacho —intervino él mientras sostenía uno de los oscuros mechones de su flequillo entre los dedos. Empezaba a estar muy largo, debería ir pensando en cortarlo.

—¿En serio? ¿Y viste si...? —Granger dejó la frase a medias pero el joven supo a qué se refería.

—Sí, vi lo que ese hechizo vinculante tuyo le hizo en la cara. Inofensivo y bochornoso a la par Granger, te felicito.

—Me he perdido —dijo Weasley. Granger se giró hacia ella y le explicó como había hechizado el pergamino en el que todos los miembros firmaron, de forma que si alguno de ellos se chivaba de las actividades del club sería castigado.

En el interior de la Sala Común había una gran conmoción; de todas las personas a las que podría haber atrapado Umbridge, había conseguido cazar precisamente a Potter. Al parecer el moreno había vuelto a la torre hacía pocos minutos y le estaba contando al pecoso lo ocurrido. Granger, Weasley y él se sentaron en el sofá contiguo y el joven de gafas comenzó de nuevo su relato.

Umbridge lo había llevado al despacho de Dumbledore, donde esperaban el Ministro de Magia y varios aurores junto a la chica que se había chivado. La joven al parecer no dijo nada más y negó que hubiese habido más reuniones aparte de la de aquella noche, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Pansy Parkinson había encontrado la lista de miembros en la Sala de los Menesteres. En ese momento Tom recordó que el grupo se hacía llamar "Ejército de Dumbledore" y, según les contó Potter, el director había aprovechado ese nombre para cargar con él con toda la culpa. Habían estado a punto de detenerlo, pero había logrado escapar en el último momento.

—La cosa se complica —comentó Tom echándose hacia atrás en el sofá.

—A saber qué hará Umbridge ahora que Dumbledore no está —dijo la pelirroja cabizbaja, apretando los puños.

—Nada bueno, seguramente —respondió su hermano.

Y resultó que Weasley tenía razón. A la mañana siguiente apareció un nuevo Decreto del Ministerio, por el cual se nombraba a Umbridge como nueva directora del colegio. Tom se alejó del tablón de anuncios de la Sala Común en cuanto hubo leído la noticia, le agobiaba la enorme cantidad de gente que se agolpaba en torno a éste. En aquel momento una pequeña lechuza entró por la ventana y se posó frente a él, entregándole una nota de color rosado. Granger, que llevaba todo ese tiempo a su lado, lo miró preocupada. El moreno se encogió de hombros y desenrolló el trocito de pergamino.

_Estimado Señor Black:_

_Solicito su presencia en mi despacho antes de la hora del desayuno._

_Dolores Jane Umbridge, Suma Inquisidora y Directora de Hogwarts._

Terminó de leer la nota intentando aguantar una risa por el hecho de que la firma fuese más larga que el mensaje en sí. La castaña lo miró extrañada y le preguntó qué pasaba.

—Nada que deba preocuparte. Nos vemos luego —respondió para luego alejarse y salir por el hueco del retrato.

No sabía qué pretendía Umbridge, pero si lo citaba la misma mañana de su nombramiento como directora debía ser importante. Bajó las escalera preguntándose dónde ir exactamente, si al despacho del director o al que había usado Umbridge siempre. Se decidió por la última opción ya que estaba más cerca, en caso de equivocarse bajaría un piso más e iría al que hasta ahora era el despacho de Dumbledore.

Tocó a la puerta y, exactamente igual que el día anterior, la vocecilla de la profesora lo invitó a pasar. Cerró la puerta tras él con cuidado y se giró, percatándose de que esta vez era el primero en llegar.

—Buenos días, señora. He venido nada más recibir su mensaje, aunque antes de preguntar si sucede algo me gustaría felicitarla por su nombramiento —dijo inclinando levemente la cabeza en señal de respeto.

—Buenos días a ti también Thomas. Puedo llamarte Thomas, ¿verdad? —preguntó con un tono tan dulce que resultaba empalagoso. Aunque el joven se limitó a asentir— Tú siempre tan cortés, querido. Adelante, toma asiento mientras esperamos a los demás.

Tom obedeció y se sentó frente al escritorio, en una de las sillas de madera que había frente a este. Aproximadamente cinco minutos después volvieron a llamar a la puerta y entraron por ella Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson y Millicent Bulstrode, que estaban en su curso, seguido de otros dos chicos que si no se equivocaba se llamaban Graham Montague y Cassius Warrington, junta ellos iba una chica cuyo nombre ignoraba.

—Ah, me alegro de que ya estén todos aquí —comenzó Umbridge— Les he reunido por un motivo muy sencillo. Como ya sabrán, he sido nombrada Directora en lugar de Albus Dumbledore.

Algunos de los presentes asintió o hizo algún otro gesto de afirmación. Tom se percató que, a diferencia de a él, a ellos no les había ofrecido asiento y sonrió con malicia ante este hecho.

—Sin embargo hay varios alumnos que son fieles a Dumbledore —continuó la bruja—, como el grupo que algunos de ustedes me ayudó a perseguir anoche. Y es por ello por lo que solicito una vez más su colaboración.

—¿Cómo podemos ayudarla, profesora? —preguntó Malfoy dando un paso al frente.

—Buena pregunta, Draco. Veréis, el Ministerio ha aprobado la creación de un cuerpo especial de estudiantes para ayudarme a preservar el buen funcionamiento de este colegio. Y los he elegido a ustedes, alumnos de mi plena confianza, para ese fin. Confió en que estén todos de acuerdo.

Ante la aceptación general Umbridge abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó de él una caja plana de terciopelo negro. Acto seguido se levantó y fue repartiendo insignias entre los estudiantes.

—A partir de ahora forman parte de la Brigada Inquisitorial. Esta insignia los identifica como tal y, al igual que las insignias de los prefectos, les permitirá quitar puntos a los alumnos que cometan infracciones, incluso si estos son directamente prefectos o Premios Anuales.

Tom la observó repartir insignias plateadas a todos los Slytherin, que se apresuraron a colocarlas es en pecho de sus túnicas. De lejos pudo ver como todas llevaban inscritas las letras BI. Fue entonces cuando Umbridge llegó hasta él y Tom se levantó en señal de respeto, la bruja le tendió una insignia también y le sorprendió ver que en este caso era dorada. El resto del diseño no cambiaba y se preguntó si era por los colores de Gryffindor, ya que las de los Slytherin eran plateadas.

—Tú serás el líder, Thomas. Por eso tu insignia es diferente —le informó Umbridge respondiendo a su pregunta.

—Será un honor— respondió poniéndose la insignia sobre la túnica. A Malfoy aquello no parecía haberle hecho ninguna gracia y Tom lo miró con una sonrisa de superioridad en cuanto Umbridge se giró para volver a su escritorio.

Una vez sentada sacó un pergamino de color rosa y les explicó sus tareas y competencias: Vigilar que se mantuviera el orden en el castillo, evitar e informar de las infracciones, abrir y revisar todo el correo, detener conductas irresponsables... El moreno tomó nota de todo mentalmente, incluso de las preguntas que iban haciendo los otros. Cuando hubieron terminado la profesora los despidió y Tom se giró para marcharse tras los Slytherin.

—Un momento, Thomas. Me gustaría hablar a solas contigo, tengo una misión importante para ti —dijo Umbridge deteniéndolo antes de irse.

—¿De qué se trata, señora? —preguntó volviéndose. Umbridge volvió a señalar la silla que había ocupado previamente y Tom volvió a sentarse.

—Verás querido, sé que puedo confiar plenamente en ti y que eres un alumno muy capaz, no por nada te he elegido como líder de la brigada. Hay algo que he de pedirte y que sólo tú puedes hacer. Se trata de Potter.

—¿Quiere usted que lo vigile? —preguntó haciéndose una ligera idea de cual iba a ser su misión.

—Me has leído la mente, querido. Al principio sentí lástima por ti, teniendo que compartir dormitorio y casi todas las clases con Potter, pero ahora creo que eso podría jugar a nuestro favor. Si estás dispuesto a aceptar, claro está.

—Desde luego que lo estoy —se apresuró a decir—. Ya sabe que Potter nunca me ha agradado. Si soporto su presencia a diario es por Hermione.

—Ah, de nuevo la señorita Granger... —interrumpió Umbridge con voz sabionda—. Dime, ¿es tu novia?

—¿Qué? N...no, no es mi novia —dijo fingiendo vergüenza y bajando la cabeza abochornado antes de añadir— Aunque... me gustaría.

Mientras se miraba las manos entrelazadas en su regazo no pudo evitar pensar —_¿Qué les pasa a todos con ese tema?_— En ningún momento había dado muestras de querer establecer una relación romántica con la castaña y últimamente tenía que pasar la mitad del tiempo fingiendo que sí.

—Oh, no hay nada de lo que avergonzarse, querido. Es normal sentir ese tipo de cosas a tu edad —dijo con tono maternal—. Y ciertamente la señorita Granger es una bruja muy inteligente. Aunque, si me permites, no sé si es la joven más adecuada para ti.

—Si es por lo de Potter... Ya le he dicho que ella no es así, es una buena chica, créame. Es sólo que cuando llegó aquí no tenía muchos amigos, ella misma me lo contó, y Potter se aprovechó de ello para llenarle la cabeza de pájaros. Pero puede confiar en ella, le aseguro que cuando llegue el momento Hermione Granger hará lo correcto.

—Es conmovedor ver como la defiendes, pero te ruego que tengas cuidado.

—Lo tendré, señora —dijo levantando la mirada y dedicándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Umbridge pareció creerse su sonrisa por completo, a Hermione no habría conseguido engañarla.

La nueva directora le explicó un poco más exhaustivamente qué debía hacer con respecto a Potter y alguna que otra cosa más que debía hacer como líder de la Brigada . Para su sorpresa también tenía la potestad de quitar puntos a los demás miembros. Si los miembros podían quitar puntos a prefectos y él podía quitar puntos los miembros de la brigada... aquello lo convertía en el alumno con más poder de la escuela. Una mueca de triunfo se dibujó en su rostro al pensar en ello mientras se dirigía al Gran Comedor. Sin duda iba a aprovechar la situación.

* * *

_Hermione_

Los cambios que iba a implantar Umbridge ahora que era directora se hicieron notar el mismo día de su nombramiento. Al volver de case de Herbología aquella tarde Draco Malfoy les quitó 50 puntos a ella, Harry Ron y Ernie Macmillan (un chico de Hufflepuff miembro del E.D.). Ernie había protestado porque los prefectos no podían descontar puntos a otros prefectos y el Slytherin aprovechó para informarles de que era miembro de nosequé brigada que había montado Umbridge. Ninguno tenía ni idea de qué era, pero se quedaron de piedra al ver que tenía potestad para quitar puntos a cualquier estudiante, incluidos los prefectos.

Ron apretaba mucho los puños y parecía a punto de ir a pegar a Malfoy, que ya se alejaba, cuando Tom avanzó y se situó delante de ellos. El moreno llevaba todo el día bastante callado y se había quedado algo rezagado del grupo, aunque no le había querido decir por qué cuando se lo preguntó.

—Malfoy, ¿es que no ves que estoy aquí delante? ¿O acaso cuestionas mi autoridad?

—Estaban criticando a la directora y tú no hacías nada por impedirlo, Black. Simplemente he cumplido con mi deber. —El rubio se giró desafiante y por un momento Hermione pensó que había ganado el argumento pero Ryddle parecía tener un as bajo la manga.

—¿Y no se te había ocurrido pensar que estaba esperando a ver hasta dónde llegaban para poder castigarlos?

—Ambos sabemos que no ibas a hacer eso. —Malfoy se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja.

—No, ahora ya no lo sabremos, todo gracias a ti. Me temo que voy a tener que quitarte unos cuantos puntos. —Hasta ahora el moreno había tenido las manos entrelazadas tras la espalda, pero en ese momento es llevó una hasta el pecho y presionó una insignia que llevaba. Hermione la había visto antes pero no había querido preguntar qué era—. Veamos... Veinte puntos menos por cuestionar la autoridad de tu líder e interferir en su trabajo. Macmillan no te estaba llevando la contraria, sólo establecía un hecho; los prefectos no pueden quitar puntos a otros prefectos. De modo que cinco puntos por abuso de autoridad. A Potter le has quitado cinco puntos porque te cae mal... A mí me caes mal tú, así que cinco puntos menos.

En ese momento Harry y Ron empezaron a reírse y les fue imposible disimularlo. Ernie estaba con la boca abierta, literalmente, y parecía no haberse percatado de ello. Y ella... Ella no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, pero era capaz de darse cuenta de que Tom los estaba defendiendo a su manera y sonrió complacida.

—A Weasley le has quitado cinco puntos por llevar la camisa por fuera de los pantalones y aunque es cierto que debe llevar el uniforme de forma correcta durante las clases, ahora mismo estamos en el descanso para comer —continuó Tom como si nada—. Según la normativa de vestimenta de la escuela el uniforme sólo es obligatorio durante las clases, eso quiere decir que en este instante los alumnos pueden vestirse como deseen, ni siquiera tienen por qué llevar el uniforme de la escuela. Por lo tanto son cinco puntos menos por desconocer el reglamente de Hogwarts. Y a Granger le has quitado cinco puntos sólo por su estatus de sangre, me temo que eso son diez puntos menos para ti por discriminación hacia tus compañeros. Sobre los cinco puntos que le has quitado por hacer comentarios groseros contra Umbridge... supongo que eso se lo merece.

En cuanto Ryddle terminó de hablar se giraron hacia los enormes relojes de arena que servían para contar los puntos de las casas y vieron como ascendían gran cantidad de esmeraldas de el de Slytherin. Malfoy, que no se había atrevido a contradecir al moreno en ningún momento, temblaba abochornado dándose la vuelta antes de que pudieran quitarle algún punto más. Lo observaron entrar en el Gran Comedor hecho una furia. Acto seguido se giraron hacia Tom sorprendidos.

—Vale, ¿qué acaba de pasar? —preguntó Ernie Macmillan, que a diferencia de ellos apenas conocía a Tom.

—Umbridge me ha nombrado líder de la Brigada Inquisitorial, así que puedo quitar puntos a los demás miembros —respondió encogiéndose de hombros como si no fuera gran cosa. Hermione ya sospechaba que pasaría algo así con lo bien que se llevaba Ryddle con Umbridge, pero los otros lo miraban con desconfianza. Sin embargo, le sorprendió lo que hizo a continuación—. Con respecto a los puntos que acabáis de perder. Macmillan, cinco puntos más para Hufflepuff por conocer el funcionamiento de sistema de prefectos.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó el susodicho perplejo. Pero Tom continuó como si no lo hubieran interrumpido.

—Potter, cinco puntos más por haberte abrochado bien la corbata. Weasley, cinco puntos más por no haber roncado anoche. Y Granger, cinco puntos más porque me apetece. Ah, y otros diez porque me apetece recuperar todos los que Malfoy os ha quitado.

En ese momento llegaron Fred y George muy enfadados porque otro miembro de la Brigada Inquisitorial les había intentado quitar puntos a ellos injustamente y la oportunidad de cuestionar a Ryddle se perdió. Eso no le impidió a Hermione lanzarle una mirada confusa, que él respondió con un guiño.

Pasaron toda la cena hablando de Umbridge y de su dichosa brigada. Ryddle apenas abrió la boca pero la noticia de que era el líder no tardó en extenderse, haciendo que el resto de alumnos lo empezase a mirar con desconfianza. Por otro lado los gemelos habían decidido hacerle la vida imposible a la directora, al parecer ya no les importaba si eran expulsados y no. Hermione suspiró al pensar en todo lo que se les venía encima, empezando por los T.I.M.O.

—¿Me acompañas Granger? —escuchó decir a su izquierda. Se giró para ver a Tom que se acababa de levantar y la miraba expectante. Asintió y lo siguió fuera del Gran Comedor.

Salieron al vestíbulo y subieron la gran escalinata de mármol. La joven preguntó por la nueva brigada y Tom le explicó qué era exactamente el mensaje que había recibido por la mañana y lo que había sucedido en el despacho de Umbridge. Incluso le confesó, después de cerciorarse de que nadie los oía, que la directora le había encargado la misión de espiar a Harry y mantenerla informada.

Decir que aquello la molestó era decir poco, pero el moreno le aseguró que no tenía intención de revelar ningún dato importante. También le informó de él papel que jugaba ella en todo eso.

—¡Harry no me ha llenado la cabeza de pájaros! —exclamó indignada al enterarse de lo que Tom le había contado a la profesora—. ¡Su amistad es genuina!

—Nunca dije que no lo fuera. Sólo te informo de lo que le he dicho a Umbridge, espero que termine por creérselo.

—¿Y por qué? ¿Qué más da lo que crea?

—No sé, podría ser útil algún día —respondió quitándole importancia y deteniéndose ante una puerta que Hermione conocía bien.

—¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí? —preguntó al ver que el joven la había llevado hasta el baño de Myrtle la llorona.

—Abajo —dijo Tom simplemente, dándole a entender que se lo contaría todo cuando estuvieran en la Cámara de los Secretos. Lo que no entendía es para qué quería ir él allí, pensaba que no volvería nunca.

Al entrar en el baño escucharon la voz de Myrtle sollozar desde uno de los inodoros, por lo que avanzaron de puntillas hasta los lavabos. Se detuvieron frente al que tenía la serpiente grabada, ocultando la entrada de la Cámara y Ryddle susurró en voz tan baja que ella ni siquiera lo oyó. La entrada se abrió y el joven se lanzó por el túnel antes de que ella pudiera decirle nada. Hermione suspiró resignada y lo siguió esperando que no pasase nada grave.

Al llegar abajo la esperaba Tom de pie, frente túnel, ya había encendido las antorchas y hacía girar su varita entre los dedos. En cuanto la oyó a su lado emprendió la marcha hacia la Cámara. Hermione lo miraba preocupada, se veía pensativo y con el ceño fruncido, no pudo aguantarlo más y preguntó.

—Tom, ¿ocurre algo? ¿estás bien? —Puso la mano en el brazo del chico en un gesto tranquilizador y éste se giró hacia ella con cierta sorpresa en el rostro, el tono de preocupación parecía haberlo sacado de su ensimismamiento.

—Sí, estoy bien. Sólo... pensaba.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —Tiró de él para obligarlo a detenerse—. No pensé que fueras a querer volver.

—No es que quiera exactamente, es que no se me ocurre otro lugar que podamos usar. —Se revolvió un poco el pelo, cansado—. Llevo desde la última vez mentalizándome para volver a bajar, todavía no me había hecho del todo a la idea, pero ¿qué remedio?

—¿Usar para qué? No te entiendo.

—Para tus clases de defensa —respondió como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ahora?! —exclamó sin ningún pudor. Ni siquiera la había avisado, pensaba que iban a ir a la biblioteca hasta que llegaron frente al baño de Myrtle ¿y ahora saltaba con eso?.

—Sí, ahora. Desde ayer te quedaste sin tu querido E.D., así que de alguna forma vas a tener que seguir practicando. Aparte, te recuerdo que te lo debía.

—Pensaba que te habías olvidado de eso —confesó algo cohibida, llevándose las manos al asa de la mochila—. Después de lo que pasó la última vez.

—No se me había olvidado, simplemente no estaba preparado para volver a bajar y ver... ya sabes.

—¿Y ahora lo estás?

—No, pero como ya te he dicho, tienes que seguir practicando.

Reemprendieron la marcha en silencio. Hermione aligeró el pasó para ponerse a la par del moreno y le sujetó la mano para darle su apoyo. Sabía que le iba a costar volver a ver el esqueleto del basilisco y quería que supiese que no estaba solo. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, que mostraba dos serpientes entrelazadas, Tom respiró hondo y dijo algo en pársel, esta vez lo suficientemente alto como para que ella lo oyera. Escucharlo le dio una idea.

—¿Necesitas que diga "siseo, siseo, siseo"? —preguntó medio en broma, para subirle el ánimo.

—Sobreviviré —se limitó a contestar con desgana.

Atravesó la entrada y tiró de ella tras él. Avanzaba con paso lento pero firme, haciendo que la castaña se preguntara qué estaba pensando, y con la varita iba encendiendo las sucesivas antorchas que recorrían la estancia haciendo que esta quedara iluminada. Cuando llegaron al centro de la estancia la soltó y se detuvo, el esqueleto del basilisco estaba frente a ellos y Tom no apartaba la vista de él.

La joven no sabía que esperar pero aún así se sorprendió cuando el moreno alzó la varita con calma e hizo que el enorme esqueleto se elevara. Despacio, con muchísimo cuidado hizo que se moviera hasta quedar enroscado frente a la enorme estatua de Salazar Slytherin. El cráneo quedó en el centro, mirando al frente, daba la impresión de que el basilisco formaba parte de la escultura.

Ryddle avanzó hacia aquel lado de la sala y se giró cuando estuvo a varios metros de distancia de la escultura. Ella se quedó donde estaba, observándolo, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

—¿Vas a sacar la varita o no? —preguntó el joven entre impaciente y aburrido.

Hermione se revolvió nerviosa rebuscando su varita en el bolsillo interior de la túnica, cuando la alzó se quedó quieta sin saber qué hacer exactamente. Tom puso los ojos en blanco y resopló.

—¿Quieres atacar de una vez?

—¿Así sin más? —preguntó confusa, aunque él sólo le contestó alzando las cejas—. No creo que sea buena idea.

—¿Por qué? ¿No te fías de mí? —dijo mirándola fijamente. Debió ver algo en sus ojos porque soltó una risotada antes de poner cara inocente—. Tranquila, sólo quiero ver a qué nivel estás. Prometo no contraatacar sin avisar antes.

Hermioe pensó que si la avisaba no podría ver realmente qué era capaz de hacer ella sola, pero aún así asintió y se preparó.

—_¡Expelliarmus!_ —gritó poniendo toda su fuerza en el hechizo. Pasara lo que pasara, no quería decepcionar a Tom.

El joven movió la varita casi con desgana y el hechizo se desvió hacia un lateral, acto seguido se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Un Encantamiento de Desarme? ¿En serio? —Su tono de voz era entre divertido y molesto. A la bruja le fue imposible saber cuál de las dos emociones era la que predominaba en su pensamiento.

—Es muy útil —se defendió apretando los labios. Ese encantamiento había sacado a Harry de más de un apuro y no dudaba de que lo volvería hacer.

—Sí, es muy útil, sobre todo cuando lo gritas —respondió lleno de sarcasmo.

—No sé hacer hechizos no verbales. —Le encantaría poder formular hechizos no verbales, algo en lo que Tom parecía casi experto, sin embargo no era materia que se empezase a estudiar hasta sexto curso. Y por mucho que a ella le gustase adelantar materia aquel año, con los T.I.M.O. tan cerca, no tenía tiempo ni de pensarlo.

—Pues me temo que eso te da una gran desventaja. Al formular el hechizo en voz alta le estás diciendo a tu enemigo de que forma piensas atacar exactamente. Inténtalo otra vez. Y ponle más ganas.

Hermione frunció el ceño. ¡Ya le estaba poniendo ganas! ¿Acaso Ryddle se pensaba que estaba jugando? Levantó de nuevo la varita y frunció el ceño concentrada, pensando en qué hechizos podría usar a continuación. Decidió que lo mejor sería lanzar una ráfaga, ya que así a Ryddle le costaría más defenderse, y respiró hondo.

—_¡Confundus! ¡Petrificus Totalus! ¡Piscifors!_ —exclamó a toda velocidad, observando como los tres hechizos salían disparados de su varita hacia el joven.

Ryddle trazó un círculo con la varita, contra el que chocó el enrarecido aire que advertía de la presencia del Encantamiento Confundus. Acto seguido desvió la luz proveniente de la Maldición Inmovilizadora e hizo desaparecer las chispas azules del encantamiento que lo hubiera convertido en medio pez.

—Mejor —declaró haciendo girar la varita entre los dedos— Ese _Confundus_ tenía bastante fuerza, un escudo de bajo nivel no habría sido suficiente para pararlo. Continúa.

—_¡Ebublio!_ —gritó apenas hubo acabado él la frase.

Un haz de luz púrpura salió disparado hacia el moreno, dejando a su paso un leve rastro de fuego y humo también púrpuras que Hermione no se molestó en mirar, se desvanecerían al instante y prefería centrarse en el siguiente maleficio. Sin embargo, algo la sorprendió: El maleficio había funcionado y Ryddle se encontraba atrapado dentro de la enorme burbuja que ella había conjurado. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Debería haberle sido muy fácil esquivarlo.

—Bien —continuó él aún sin alterarse lo más mínimo. Como si en lugar de estar lanzandole encantamientos estuvieran los dos sentados por ahí, charlando del tiempo—. Ahora voy a atacar yo. Quiero que contraataques o te protejas de todo lo que te lance, tú eliges.

Ryddle descruzó los brazos y se puso también en posición de ataque. No sabía por qué pero aquella imagen no la atemorizaba en absoluto, parecía mentira teniendo en cuenta lo que sintió la primera vez que lo vio y eso que aquella vez sostenía en la mano un sandwich en lugar de una varita. Observó su postura perfecta, su gesto de concentración y casi no tuvo tiempo de ponerse a pensar en que debía haberse dejado atrapar cuando lo oyó decir.

—_Verdillious_ — El hechizo salió de sus labios con toda tranquilidad. La sorprendió bastante que lo hubiera dicho en voz alta, era bastante raro que lo hiciera. De hecho, la mayoría de las veces que formulaba un hechizo en voz alta era porque estaban en clase y se esforzaba por no llamar la atención. Ya que había que admitir que el que apareciera sabiendo hacer magia no verbal de la nada habría llamado mucho la atención.

De la punta de la varita del joven salieron chispas verdosas que hicieron explotar la burbuja, la cual era imposible de romper mediante fuerza física, y se dirigieron hacia ella acompañadas de un denso humo. Las chispas desaparecieron solas, pero el humo continuó avanzando, extendiendo su alcance. Apenas tuvo un segundo para pensar un contraataque.

—_¡Fumiferrum!_ —Movió la varita a toda prisa temerosa de que el humo llegara hasta a ella, sabía que aunque no era venenoso no era agradable tocarlo ni respirarlo. En cuanto su hechizo entró en contacto con el humo, éste se detuvo y se condensó hasta dar lugar a un gran número de dagas plateadas. Con otro giro de muñeca las dagas giraron lentamente antes de salir volando a toda velocidad hacia Tom.

—_Sagittas_ —respondió haciendo que frente a él surgieran muchísimas flechas, en su caso negras, que se dirigieron hacia ella. Algunas chocaron con sus dagas a medio camino haciendo que tanto unas como otras cayeran al suelo con un sonido metálico. Sin embargo había muchas más flechas que dagas y al menos una decena seguía volando hacia ella.

—_¡Ventus!_

Una enorme ráfaga de viento salió de su varita y actuó de barrera, desviando las flechas que o cayeron al suelo o salieron disparadas dando vueltas. Pero Tom había aprovechado que ella estaba centrada mirando la conmoción, preocupada de no ser alcanzada, para lanzarle una última maldición.

—_Mimblewimble._

En cuanto esa palabra llegó a sus oídos alzó la varita para conjurar un escudo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El maldición de atadura de lenguas había surtido efecto.

—Ahgmmmphz —fue todo lo que consiguió articular mientras se llevaba las manos a la garganta. Aunque no estaba ahí el problema sino en su lengua, la notaba retorcida y extraña, no era doloroso pero sí molesto. En ese momento escuchó al moreno decir —_Expelliarmus_— y notó como su varita se le escapaba de los dedos.

—Si pudieras hacer magia no verbal no tendrías problemas para librarte de eso —comentó Tom a medida que se acercaba a ella, dando el duelo por concluido. Cuando estuvo a su lado volvió a hacer un movimiento de varita y el efecto de la maldición desapareció.

—¡Ya te he dicho que no sé! —se defendió la castaña en cuando recupero el aliento.

Tomó su varita, el joven se la estaba tendiendo, y la guardó en el bolsillo. Al volver la vista hacia él vio como las dagas, flechas y demás restos de hechizos desaparecían como si no hubiera pasado nada. Suspiró entre cansada y molesta y se dejó caer en el suelo, Ryddle la imitó y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Qué te pasa ahora? —preguntó extrañado, inclinándose sobre ella.

—Nada, es sólo que me he sentido bastante... ¿débil? —confesó. No estaba acostumbrada a que hubiese gente mejor que ella, siempre solía ser la primera en clase.

—Hermione, es normal que hayas perdido. Es decir, si pudieras vencerme tan fácilmente no tendría sentido que fuese yo quien te enseñe defensa a ti y no al revés —confesó posándole la mano sobre la cabeza— Si te sirve de consuelo, no eres débil en absoluto. Tienes mucho en que mejorar, pero no eres débil.

—Tom, no hagas eso. No soy un perro —contestó frunciendo el ceño, fingiendo molestia, pero él la ignoró y le dio unas palmaditas—. ¿Y en qué he de mejorar, exactamente?

Había sido un duelo bastante corto, de modo que no esperaba que el joven tuviera mucho que decir, pero se equivocaba. Al parecer Tom había estado más atento de lo que parecía a sus movimientos.

—Tú postura, para empezar. Te pones demasiado tensa, necesitas relajarte para que tus hechizos alcancen todo su potencial. Lo mismo digo de tu voz, un hechizo no va a tener más potencia porque lo grites, lo único que consigues es cansarte, alterarte y dejar más claro todavía a tu oponente de qué forma vas a atacar.

Hermione asintió, entendiendo lo que decía el moreno. Nunca lo había visto así, desde luego Harry no lo había mencionado, aunque tenía cierta lógica.

—Harry no...

—No me compares con Potter —la interrumpió resoplando—. A saber lo que entiende ese por enseñar defensa.

—No es un mal profesor, para tu información. —Hermione se apresuró a defender a su amigo y eso a Tom pareció divertirle bastante porque soltó una ligera carcajada.

—Ya, seguro. ¿Te ha dicho algo él de la voz o la postura? ¿Te ha comentado que es mejor decir el hechizo al mismo tiempo que sueltas el aire al respirar? ¿O te ha dicho que en caso de no poder ver tu objetivo es mejor intentar visualizarlo en tu mente a intentar despejar tu campo de visión?

—Pues... no —confesó ella con desgana—. Pero eso no hace que sea un mal profesor. Es muy bueno en defensa.

—Que sí, que ya me lo has dicho —se llevó la mano a la frente, bajo el flequillo, realizando movimientos circulares con las yemas de los dedos, echándose luego la parte lateral del cabello hacia atrás. Parecía cansado, o tal vez preocupado. Hermione le puso los nudillos en el mentón, haciendo que levantara la cabeza y la mirase.

—¿Qué te preocupa?

El moreno parpadeó varias veces e hizo un gesto de sorpresa.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que me preocupa algo? —dijo apartando la cabeza y liberándose de su agarre.

Hermione no respondió a la pregunta, sabía que dijera lo que dijera Tom lo negaría. Prefirió guardar silencio y darle tiempo ya que con un poco de suerte le confiaría sus pensamientos. Mientras tanto se dedicó a observarlo, el había girado la cara y podía contemplar su perfil a la perfección. Las facciones aristocráticas, la piel clara en contraste con su cabello... Una de sus orejas había quedado completamente visible de cuando se había despeinado, normalmente estaban parcialmente ocultas por los oscuros mechones.

Lo escuchó chascar la lengua y bajó la vista hacia sus finos labios los cuales también tenían una tonalidad pálida, acorde al resto de su piel. Siguió descendiendo hasta su cuello y observó como su nuez se movió cuando tragó saliva. Agachó la cabeza y volvió a mirar a sus ojos, ahora cerrados.

—Tienes razón, estoy preocupado —confesó todavía con los ojos cerrados. La joven estuvo tentada de ponerle una mano en el hombro para animarlo a continuar, pero se contuvo—. Entiéndelo: Dumbledore se ha ido. Voldemort podría atacar el colegio en cualquier momento, aunque quiera mantener un perfil bajo nada le impediría entrar en secreto. Y cuando lo haga irá a por Potter. ¿Y quién está siempre al lado de Potter? Tú.

Esta vez sí que le puso la mano en el hombro, haciendo que el mago se girara y la mirase directamente a los ojos. Éste suspiró antes de continuar.

—Necesitas ser capaz de protegerte. A decir verdad todos lo necesitáis. Y ahora que ya no tienes ese estúpido club vuestro... pensé que era el mejor momento para cumplir con nuestro acuerdo y entrenarte yo mismo.

—Agradezco tu preocupación Tom, pero estaré bien, de verdad. Sé defenderme y aunque no supiera ¿qué mal puede pasarme si tú estás a mi lado? —añadió con una sonrisa, dándole un ligero apretón en el hombro.

—¿Y si no estoy? Mi situación no es precisamente la más estable. Quiero estar seguro de que estés a salvo.

Lo vio apretar fuertemente los puños y supo que hablaba en serio. En cierta forma se sentía honrada de que Tom Ryddle, que se jactaba de que no le importaban los demás, se preocupara tanto por ella. Por otro lado le preocupaba lo que pudiese hacer el joven si realmente llegaba a sucederle algo malo.

—Aunque no estés Harry y Ron no me dejarán sola. De hecho, de llegar a separarnos me preocupa más lo que pudiera pasarte a ti.

—Pfss —murmuró encogiéndose de hombros, como si aquello no tuviera importancia.

—Es en serio Tom. No dudes que llamarás la atención de Voldemort en cuanto te vea, ¿y si te captura?

Empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, pero el moreno la silenció alzando la mano. La joven había estado a punto de formular otra pregunta, pero cerró la boca y escuchó atentamente a su acompañante.

—Prefiero no pensar en eso ahora. Centrémonos en ti. —El cambio en la conversación le hizo ver a Hermione que el tema que ella había sacado incomodaba enormemente al mago de modo que asintió—. Por lo que he visto tienes una buena técnica, sólo necesitas pulirla. Has sabido responder bien a mi hechizo y tus ataques son potentes. Propongo que nos centremos en esa parte, cuanto más mejore tu técnica mayor fuerza tendrán tus hechizos. También tendríamos que ampliar tu arsenal.

Hermione se sintió halagada, sabía que Tom era muy poderoso o al menos lo sería en el futuro. No todos los días alguien tan prometedor te decía que tenías buena técnica o potencia. Cambió la posición en la que tenía las piernas, ya que empezaban a dormírsele, antes de preguntar.

—¿A qué te refieres con "ampliar mi arsenal"?

—Pues eso precisamente; necesitas aprender más formas de ataque y defensa. No dudo de tus conocimientos, soy consciente de que sabes muchos más maleficios de los que me has lanzado, sin embargo... —Dejó la frase a medias y eso a Hermione no le daba buena espina.

—¿Sin embargo qué? —Quiso saber llena de desconfianza.

—Son demasiado... ¿como decirlo? ¿Suaves? —dijo el moreno girando la muñeca mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas—. En un duelo de verdad no vas a llegar muy lejos con eso.

La castaña comprendió exactamente a dónde quería llegar Tom y no le hizo la menor gracia. Se levantó de golpe y le dio la espalda, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo todo lo posible para no perder el equilibrio. Una de sus piernas se había dormido por completo y lo único que sentía era un incómodo cosquilleo en ella, si intentaba dar un paso es posible que tropezara y eso la dejaría en ridículo.

—No. —Su voz era firme y no daba lugar a objeciones.

—¿No qué? —Escuchó decir a Ryddle tras ella, al parecer él no se había levantado.

—No vas a enseñarme maldiciones. Es decir, no vas a enseñarme Artes Oscuras. Maldiciones ya sé algunas, aunque seguro que tú ni siquiera las consideras maldiciones.

—Una maldición es una maldición, por suave que sea. —Hubo un ruido a su espalda y supo que el joven se estaba levantando. Acto seguido avanzó hasta ponerse frente a ella y se inclinó un poco para quedar a su altura—. Escucha, Hermione, sé que no te agrada la idea y lo entiendo. —Ella encaró una ceja—. Vale no, no lo entiendo. Pero piénsalo. Si realmente hay una guerra necesitas estar preparada. ¿No era eso a lo que os dedicabais en el E.D.?

—Bueno, sí —confesó sorprendida de que Tom hubiera dicho "E.D." en lugar de "ese grupito vuestro" o "vuestro estúpido club de defensa"—. Pero no es lo mismo, no aprendíamos Artes Oscuras.

—Pues deberíais. Ahí fuera no os van a atacar con un maleficio de piernas de gelatina. Os lanzarán maldiciones de verdad y a menos que las conozcáis y estéis preparados para ello no tendréis nada que hacer.

—Hablas en plural, pero luego sólo quieres enseñarme a mí —le señaló con agudeza.

—¡Porque tú eres la única que me importa! —explotó Tom agarrándola por los hombros— No te estoy pidiendo que vayas por ahí maldiciendo a la gente, ni que te conviertas en mi versión femenina. Sólo te pido que si llega el día en que te enfrentes a un Mago Tenebroso seas capaz de hacerle frente.

El joven agachó la cabeza y respiró hondo varias veces, pero no la soltó. Hermione mientras tanto reflexionó sobre lo que le había dicho. No le gustaba adentrarse en terreno de las Artes Oscuras, pero por mucho que le molestase Ryddle tenía parte de razón. Si se enfrentaban a los mortífagos, o al mismísimo Voldemort, éstos no iban a usar hechizos y maleficios propios de escolares. Atacarían con maldiciones tan peligrosas que no quería ni imaginárselas.

Sí, Tom tenía razón; necesitaban estar preparados para lo peor y aunque hubiese preferido que les enseñase a protegerse a sus amigos también, tendría que conformarse con aprender ella sola. No podía quejarse en realidad, casi era un milagro que la fuese a entrenar a ella. Entonces tomó una nueva determinación: Si Ryddle sólo le enseñaba a ella entonces ella se esforzaría el doble de lo normal, daría lo mejor de sí para volverse lo más fuerte posible. Y así, aunque Harry y Ron siguieran en desventaja, ella tendría alguna posibilidad de protegerlos.

—De acuerdo —dijo al cabo de unos minutos, poniendo su mano derecha sobre la del joven, que aún descansaba sobre su hombro. Él alzó la vista, entre sorprendido y aliviado de que hubiera aceptado. No obstante, ella no había terminado—. ¡Pero! —exclamó para dejarle claro que iba en serio—, yo soy la que decide si estás yendo demasiado lejos, yo tengo la última palabra sobre lo que aprendo y lo que no.

Tom volvió a suspirar aliviado y la soltó. Al dar un paso atrás volvió a enderezarse, haciendo que ella levantase un poco la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Bueno, ya has visto a que nivel estoy ¿cuándo empezamos? —preguntó totalmente motivada.

—¿Mañana? —respondió ansioso, ella enseguida respondió asintiendo—. Perfecto. Antes de nada nos centraremos en la teoría. Podríamos ir a la biblioteca a la hora del almuerzo, que será cuando menos gente haya, y mirar algo en la Sección Prohibida. Dumbledore me dio permiso para usar la Sección Prohibida si tú venías conmigo —añadió en cuanto la vio abrir la boca para protestar.

Hermione casi ni se dio cuenta de que habían comenzado a encaminarse hacia la salida. Tom iba haciendo que las antorchas se apagasen a medida que las dejaban atrás aunque no parecía que le prestase mucha atención a su entorno, seguía enfrascado en explicarle sus planes. Si no supiera la verdad diría que estaba entusiasmado con la idea de darle clases.

—Necesitaremos también algún maniquí de prácticas. ¡Oh! y una diana, una diana nos vendría fenomenal para practicar tu puntería. —La puerta de la Cámara se cerró con un sonido sordo que se comió las últimas palabras. No es que realmente eso importara mucho, Tom parecía estar pensando en voz alta más que hablando con ella. Pero supuso que ya que estaba hablándole, lo mejor sería escucharlo—. También deberíamos traer una mesa y unas sillas. Hay un rincón que podemos usar para ponerla y estudiar allí toda la parte teórica, así no interferiría en el entrenamiento práctico.

—Deduzco que la Cámara será nuestro lugar de reunión.

—¿Te molesta? —Desde su punto de vista debía ser él el que se mostrase menos propenso a bajar, eso lo entendía.

—No es el lugar más acogedor del mundo, pero ¿qué se le va a hacer? —Aunque no le hiciese gracia era el único sitio del castillo en el que Umbridge no podría encontrarlos. Ni Umbridge ni nadie.

—¿Acogedor? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Que ponga guirnaldas en las columnas y macetas de flores? —bromeó el joven sarcástico. Hermione le dio una suave palmada en el brazo para que se callase.

El pasadizo se fue sumiendo en la oscuridad a medida que avanzaban y las antorchas de iban apagando. La atmósfera era húmeda y tétrica, no le gustaba en absoluto y menos aún le gustaba la perspectiva de tener que volver con cierta frecuencia. También le preocupaba cómo saldrían de allí si a Tom le pasaba algo mientras estaban en la Cámara, él era el único que podía abrir las puertas.

Llegaron al final del túnel en silencio y Tom abrió el pasadizo que llevaba a las escaleras. Subieron los escalones de piedra lentamente, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, tenían tiempo de sobra hasta el toque de queda y de todas formas sospechaba que al joven no le importaba mucho saltárselo. Estaban a punto de llegar a la salida cuando Hermione comentó.

—Pensándolo bien, no le irían mal unas guirnaldas.

* * *

**No tengo mucho que comentar sobre este capítulo, ando algo densa ahora mismo. Si a alguien le surge alguna ya sabéis dónde está el recuadrito para dejar reviews. Uff, la nota de principio de capítulo fue eterna, pero parece que lo compensaré con la brevedad de esta.**

**Un saludo!**


	24. Chapter 24: Futuro

**Buenas! Siento mucho, muchísimo, el retraso de este capítulo. Han pasado muchas cosas estos últimos meses, pero no quiero aburriros más de lo necesario. Lo importante es que por fin he encontrado tiempo, ganas e inspiración para escribir este capítulo. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que seguís ahí después de estos meses. Y también por todos los favs, follows y comentarios. Si en el último capítulo estaba eufórica por haber llegado a 20 reviews imaginaos cuando he visto que esta vez había 24! Muchísimas gracias a florperlachiquis52, CassioBlack, Allegra Salvatore, TsukihimePrincess, babyday25, susan-black7, Lalita1934, Andy-Niss, herkyo, Damae, Jaaaviera, karuizawa, LaraMor, Guest, Paosan, PelusitaBlack93, Aigo, Guest, Karen, Moshina, Beeaa, Momoyo20, kokokk, Guest y Daenerys Black por todo el apoyo, de verdad.**

**Esta vez no me veo capaz de responder individualmente a varios reviews, ha pasado demasiado tiempo y he perdido un poco el hilo. Ruego que me disculpéis. Volveré a hacerlo a partir del próximo capítulo.**

* * *

_Tom_

La partida de Dumbledore y el odio general hacia Umbridge habían convertido la escuela en un caos. Allá donde fuera Tom no se encontraba con más que problemas causados por diversos alumnos, el poltergeist Peevees y, por lo que sospechaba, también algunos profesores. Los gemelos Weasley se habían tomado muy a pecho la misión de hacerle la vida imposible a la nueva directora y estaban empleando todo su arsenal de artículos de broma, desde fuegos artificiales con forma de dragón hasta un pantano portátil que obligó a los alumnos a cruzar parte del quinto piso en barca.

Si la falta de tranquilidad ya de por sí perturbaba a Tom, a ello había que añadir las constantes emboscadas que sufría. Por un lado lo entendía ya que a ojos del colegio estaba de parte de la profesora y por lo tanto lo atacaban como a los demás, pero eso no quitaba para que le resultase muy molesto. Y aunque esos ataques habían disminuido considerablemente durante las vacaciones de Pascua, ahora que los alumnos habían vuelto para el nuevo trimestre se habían reanudado. Aquella misma mañana, sin ir más lejos, habían tratado de tirarle encima la lámpara de araña que adornaba un rellano del quinto piso.

—¡No consigo decidirme! —exclamó Hermione por enésima vez aquella noche, soltando el folleto celeste que había estado leyendo.

Tom y ella se encontraban sentados en un sofá de la Sala Común, con la mesilla de café que tenían enfrente repleta de panfletos de colores que hablaban de las diferentes carreras profesionales a las que podían acceder. Los habían dejado en la torre de Gryffindor (al igual que en el resto de las casas) para que los alumnos de quinto curso los revisaran y pudieran elegir qué E.X.T.A.S.I.S. querían cursar en los dos años siguientes.

—No me digas... —respondió Tom con desgana mientras observaba el lado opuesto de la estancia, donde Potter Weasley y los gemelos se habían reunido en torno a una mesa, como si estuvieran trazando un plan muy importante, Tom supuso que para ellos así era. Lo cierto es que el joven de gafas llevaba un tiempo bastante raro, más de lo normal. Un día llegó diciendo que Snape había decidido dejar de darle clases de Oclumancia, según él porque el profesor consideraba que ya había aprendido lo suficiente como para seguir estudiando por su cuenta. Tom no se tragaba esa excusa y en más de una ocasión quiso preguntarle al maestro de pociones, sin embargo éste miraba a Potter con más odio de lo normal, por lo que se decidió a no hacerlo.

Por otro lado al héroe de la cicatriz se le había metido en la cabeza que tenía que hablar con Sirius. Tom podría haberle dicho que él tenía una forma de contactar con el animago, de hecho hablaba con él bastante a menudo, sin embargo lo que quisiera hacer Potter no era asunto suyo. Además, tampoco le había preguntado así que se limitó a observar en silencio el plan ridículo que el otro moreno estaba trazando y que incluía colarse en el despacho de Umbridge y arriesgarse a ser expulsado. Los gemelos se acababan de enterar de la idea y se habían ofrecido a servir como distracción para hacer salir a la directora de su despacho. Lo que llevó a que tanto ellos, como Potter y Weasley se fueran a un rincón alejado a concretar los detalles, dejándolo a él solo con Granger.

—Tom, hazme caso. McGonagall me ha citado en su despacho el martes por la mañana y no sé que decirle —dijo la castaña molesta por su falta de atención.

—Que raro, pensaba que tenías toda tu vida planeada — comentó subiendo sus pies para dejarlos reposar sobre la mesilla.

—Pues no la tengo. No sabía que tendríamos que elegir esto tan pronto. —La joven lo agarró del mentó e hizo que girara la cabeza para mirarla— Oye, nuestro futuro depende de esa entrevista, lo mínimo que podrías hacer es tomártela en serio.

—_Tu_ futuro depende de esa entrevista. Sabes tan bien como yo que la mía será una mera formalidad. —Y era así. McGonagall lo había citado en su despacho el día siguiente, lunes, a las cinco en punto como a un alumno más. Tom no se dejaba engañar, sabía que no hacerlo habría llamado la atención, pero no se hacía falsas esperanzas. Él no era como el resto de los alumnos, si algún día llegaba a graduarse no le esperaba un empleo o una academia como a los demás, lo más probable es que volviera a Grimmauld Place o vete tú a saber dónde.

—No digas eso. No sabes si...

—¿Oh, en serio? ¿Crees que el viejo me permitirá ser... Sanador, por ejemplo? ¿a mí? —la interrumpió con un tono lleno de desdén. Hermione, que había aflojado el agarre que tenía sobre su mandíbula volvió a apretar los dedos inconscientemente.

—Suponía que la Sanación no te llamaba. No te veo ayudando a los demás —dijo al cabo de unos tensos segundos.

—Era un ejemplo, Granger —respondió dejando escapar una mezcla de suspiro y risa al sentirse tan predecible—. Lo que quería decirme es que da igual lo que pretenda hacer después de Hogwarts. Aunque quiera hacerme pastelero, Dumbledore no me va a dejar vivir en paz. Al menos no sin un perro guardián que me vigile a todas horas.

Hermione lo soltó y se quedó pensativa un par de minutos, mirando a todos lados. El moreno se percató de que dirigió una mirada bastante duradera a sus amigos antes de volver a posarla en los folletos de la mesa.

—Creo que tengo una idea... —murmuró mientras se inclinaba y cogía un folleto de color morado oscuro.

—¿Auror? —preguntó Tom al ver el título— ¿En serio?

—¿Por qué no? Es una opción tan válida como cualquier otra. Además así podría... ser tu perro guardián.

El moreno se giró hacia su rostro tan rápido que se hizo daño en el cuello, pero en aquel instante aquello no le importó. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Estaba insinuando Granger lo que él creía que estaba insinuando?

—¿Harías eso por mí? —preguntó sorprendido. Se maldijo mentalmente al notar que le había temblado algo la voz.

—Supongo... Es decir, si alguien va a tener que vigilarte cuando te gradúes ¿por qué no yo? Y los únicos aurores que saben quién eres en realidad son el profesor Moody, Kingsley y Tonks, así que Dumbledore se lo encargará a uno de ellos. Pero si yo me hago auror... Ya estoy acostumbrada a tratar contigo, así que probablemente Dumbledore me confiaría esa misión a mí.

El moreno se quedó en silencio, no sabía qué decir. ¿De verdad la joven iba a decir todo su futuro por él? ¿Tan importante era para ella que elegiría su trabajo basándose en sus circunstancias?

—Si no quieres... puedo hacer otra cosa —intervino de nuevo ella al tomar su silencio por algo negativo—. Era sólo una idea.

—Hermione —dijo de forma algo seca ya que le era imposible hablar de otra manera sin que le temblara la voz—, no niego que preferiría que fueras tú a cualquier otra persona, pero ¿estas segura? ¿al cien por cien? Piensa que ser mi niñera sería un trabajo extracurricular. Tu verdadero trabajo, el que realizarás para el Ministerio, será muy distinto y mucho más peligroso también. Tendrás que enfrentarte a magos tenebrosos.

—Algo para lo que tú ya me estás preparando —le recordó ella con una tímida sonrisa— Estoy segura. Si a ti te parece bien, claro está.

Tom no pudo resistir el impulso y la abrazó sin previo aviso, apretándola contra su pecho y apoyando la mejilla sobre su castaño cabello. La joven soltó un leve grito de sorpresa pero no se movió ni intentó soltarse su agarre, al contrario, le rodeó la cintura con sus propios brazos.

—Gracias —murmuró depositando un suave beso sobre su cabeza.

—¿De nada?

—¿Preguntas o afirmas? —bromeó el moreno sin soltarla.

—Afirmo. —Tom dejó escapar una risa—. No te rías, no estoy acostumbrada a verte agradecer algo. Y menos cuando no es para tanto.

—¿Qué no es para tanto? —preguntó alejándola un poco para poder mirarla a la cara—. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás dispuesta a hacer por mí? Acabas de decir que vas a elegir todo tu futuro sólo por mí, que basarás tu vida en... mí. Prácticamente me acabas de convertir en el centro de tu mundo.

—Tom, no seas egocéntrico, no eres el centro de mi mundo.

—Tal vez aún no —respondió medio en broma tomándola del mentón como había hecho ella antes con el y acercando sus finos labios a su frente, donde depositó otro beso. _—Pero lo seré—_ pensó mientras alejaba su rostro de ella y volvía a apretarla contra su pecho. _—Cueste lo que cueste lo seré._

—¿Estás llorando? —preguntó la joven algo sorprendida al notar que estaba temblando ligeramente.

—Yo no lloro, ¿recuerdas? Soy el bebé que no lloraba. —Y era cierto, tenía un ligero nudo en la garganta pero no había derramado ni una sola lágrima, hacía falta mucho más para eso.

—Permíteme que discrepe, yo te he visto llorar —le recordó ella por su parte con cierto tono de superioridad.

—Un acontecimiento similar al cometa Halley, sólo se ve cada 76 años —respondió encogiéndose de hombros para quitarle importancia

—No exageres. —La joven resopló y se apartó de él, quedando libre del abrazo, y mirándolo con una ceja encarada.

—Bueno, cada cuatro años entonces, como las Olimpiadas —rectificó el moreno, haciendo que ella estuviera de acuerdo y asintiera. Entonces tomó el folleto que la castaña había dejado a caer al sofá y observó lo que había escrito en él con letras doradas—. Piden bastante, pero no es nada que no puedas conseguir.

—¿Tú crees? Quizás he hablado demasiado pronto —confesó Hermione empezando a dudar— Sólo aceptan a los mejores, Tonks me contó que hace tres años que no aceptan a nadie en la Academia de Aurores.

—Hermione, tienes un Extraordinario en todo, excepto en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y eso último está por cambiar. Si alguien puede hacerlo eres tú.

La castaña se quedó mirando el folleto, pensativa, haciendo que Tom volviera a subir los pies a la mesilla y se recostara hacia atrás sumiéndose en sus propios pensamientos. Si la joven realmente se convertía en auror y terminaba siendo la encargada de hacer que se comportara... eso quería decir que tendrían que verse a diario. No pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa de superioridad al percatarse de ese hecho, no había contado con poder verla todos los días una vez hubieran terminado en Hogwarts. E incluso más, la joven tendría que registrar su casa para asegurarse de que no había instrumentos de Artes Oscuras... Hizo un paréntesis mental para pensar que iba a tener que buscar un buen escondite porque pasara lo que pasara_ no_ iba a renunciar a las Artes Oscuras. Enseguida recuperó el hilo de sus pensamientos y se le ocurrió que, teniendo en cuanta esas frecuentes visita y el contacto diario que tendrían que tener, lo más probable es que terminasen viviendo muy próximos el uno del otro. No juntos, no, sabía que eso era imposible y, además, el valoraba mucho la privacidad, pero sí cerca. Podrían ser vecinos.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó la joven haciendo que volviera a abrir los ojos, no recordaba en que momento los había cerrado—. Se te ve contento.

—Me estaba acordando de los huevos de Pascua que nos envió la señora Weasley —mintió sin inmutarse, estaba tan acostumbrado a soltar ese tipo de mentiras cotidianas que ni siquiera Granger era capaz de detectarlas.

—A este paso vas a acabar muy gordo —bromeó la joven bruja.

—Gordo pero feliz —contestó él uniéndose a la broma.

Pasaron otra media hora charlando, durante la cual Potter y Weasley se sentaron junto a ellos muy satisfechos por como había terminado su plan maestro. Hermione les contó que había decidido ser auror, para sorpresa de los dos jóvenes y les explicó los motivos. O más bien, les explicó otros motivos muy diferentes a los reales: como que quería ayudar a capturar a los mortífagos, o que quería que hubiera paz en el Mundo Mágico, o lo mucho que admiraba a Tonks y como le gustaría ser como ella.

Potter les confesó que a él también le gustaría ser auror, pero que dudaba de poder obtenerr las notas necesarias. Sus amigos se apresuraron a darle ánimos y a asegurarle que lo conseguiría, Tom por su parte se limitó a resoplar y a sacar de su mochila el último libro que había sacado de la biblioteca y que planeaba usar para la próxima clase de Granger, no tenía ganas de escucharlos.

Al día siguiente, en cuanto salió de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras esquivando alumnos, se dirigió hacia el despacho de McGonagall donde la animaga lo esperaba para su entrevista. Estaba descendiendo los escalones del tercer piso cuando escuchó un zumbido tras él. Se apartó justo a tiempo para ver como un objeto de color rojo pasaba volando a toda velocidad por el lugar que pocos segundos antes había ocupado su espalda. Al girarse pudo ver a Peevees, el poltergeist, florando a varios metros de distancia.

—Vaya, Black Blackie tiene buen oído — dijo antes de soltar una carcajada y quitarse el sombrero que llevaba puesto, y que estaba adornado con colmillos, y zarandearlo a su lado.

En ese momento Tom volvió a escuchar el mismo zumbido y se agachó. El objeto voló hasta volver a la mano libre del poltergeist, que enseguida volvió a colocarse el sombrero. Fue en ese momento cuando Tom se percató de que lo que le había lanzado era un boomerang rojo con decoraciones de color azul y verde.

—Veo que hoy te ha dado por vestirte de australiano —comentó el moreno pasando la vista del boomerang al sombrero y alzando una ceja antes de preguntar algo aburrido—. ¿Qué será lo próximo? ¿Vestirte de samurai y atacarme con una katana? ¿O tal vez de vaquero para intentar atraparme con un lazo?

El poltergeist se lanzó hacia él a toda velocidad para detenerse de golpe a un palmo de su cara y gritar —¡SORPRESA!— Tras lo que desapareció de vista, el único rastro que quedó de su presencia fueron sus carcajadas que se perdían poco a poco en la distancia.

Tom resopló bastante cansado de tener que aguantar ese tipo de bromitas por culpa de la insignia que llevaba al pecho, aunque los privilegios que ésta le daban casi hacía que mereciese la pena. Casi.

Siguió su camino preguntándose cómo terminaría su charla con McGonagall, apenas sí había cruzado dos palabras con ella hasta ese momento, a excepción de cuando respondía alguna pregunta de clase. No iba a negar que como profesora era muy competente, le gustaba mucho más dar Transformaciones con ella que con Dumbledore. Al llegar frente a la puerta del despacho llamó con firmeza y esperó a que la bruja le dijera —Adelante—. para abrir y pasar dentro.

En el interior del despacho lo esperaba Minerva McGonagall sentada tras su escritorio, sobre la superficie de este había una pila de panfletos similares a los que dejaron en la Sala Común y un fichero abierto, este último solía contener su expediente que en ese momento era revisado por la profesora.

—Buenas tardes —dijo tras cerrar la puerta con suavidad. Recorrió el despacho con la vista, la última vez que había estado en aquel lugar había sido en el pasado cuando todavía era el despacho de Dumbledore, sentía curiosidad por ver qué cambios habría realizado en la estancia su sucesora.

—Señor Ryddle —respondió la bruja a modo de saludo, haciendo un gesto con el dorso de la mano para que tomara asiento. Tom avanzó hasta una de las sillas que había frente al escritorio y se sentó en ella, dejando su mochila en la silla contigua—. No hace falta que te explique el objetivo de esta reunión, dado que no es la primera a la que asistes, así que me veo obligada a preguntarte directamente si ya has pensado lo que harás cuando salga de Hogwarts.

—No es una pregunta muy acertada, ¿no cree? Mi caso es diferente al de los demás, usted misma acaba de llamarme por mi verdadero apellido.

—No veo necesidad de llamarte de otra manera, nadie nos escucha —respondió la animaga con total seriedad.

—En ese caso, dado que nadie nos escucha, no veo por que tenemos que fingir que tengo un futuro fuera de Hogwarts —anunció recostándose y levantando un pie para apoyar el tobillo sobre la rodilla de su otra pierna.

—Eso es algo que ninguno de los dos sabemos. De manera que seguiremos con esta reunión como está establecido.

—McGonagall, McGonagall, McGonagall... —suspiró negando levemente con la cabeza— No seas tan seria. Puedo tutearte, ¿verdad?

—No —dijo de forma seca la profesora. Tom notó que apretaba fuertemente el expediente que tenía entre los dedos.

—¿Por qué no? Hace muchos años que nos conocemos —continuó con una sonrisa de superioridad y alzando una ceja. La animaga, por el contrario empalideció ligeramente—. Tardé un tiempo en darme cuenta, pero me acuerdo de ti.

—Quien lo hubiera dicho —comentó ella al cabo de uno segundos, tras recomponerse del shock momentáneo.

—Aunque no estuviéramos en el mismo curso, ¿cómo iba olvidarme de la buscadora del equipo de Gryffindor? —aclaró dejando escapar una risa. Minerva McGonagall era una alumna de Gryffindor de un curso por debajo del suyo. Recordaba haberla visto por los pasillos, la biblioteca... Al verla ahora le parecía aterrador ver lo mucho que podía cambiar el aspecto de una persona en cincuenta años— ¿Seguiste con el Quidditch hasta graduarte?

McGonagall suspiró con cierta melancolía y miró hacia una estantería, donde Tom pudo ver una foto del que había sido su equipo. Instantes después se volvió hacia el joven mucho más relajada, como si toda la tensión hubiera desaparecido de repente y sólo fuera dos viejos conocidos poniéndose al día, Tom supuso que en ese momento eso es lo que eran.

—Lo dejé. Sufrí bastantes heridas graves hasta que finalmente una contusión provocada por un golpeador de cierta casa —dijo esas dos palabras con un tono que le dejó muy claro al moreno a que casa se refería— me obligó a abandonar el equipo cuando estaba en quinto.

—Lástima, eras bastante buena —admitió

—¿Qué sabrás tú? Nunca ibas a los partidos —respondió dejando el expediente sobre la mesa, haciendo que quedara totalmente olvidado.

—Ya, pero tengo oídos. El equipo de Slytherin solía comentarlo bastante en nuestra Sala Común. La capitana, Winky Crockett te tenía especial manía.

—Lo sé, ¿quién crees que me hizo aquella la contusión? Aunque he de decir que el desprecio era mutuo.

—¿Resentida? —preguntó el joven esperando una respuesta afirmativa, sin embargo la profesora consiguió sorprenderlo

—Aquello pasó hace muchos años y, aunque al principio llegué a odiarla, con el tiempo comprendí que cada acto, cada decisión, por pequeña que sea puede cambiar nuestra vida para siempre. De no haber dejado el equipo no me habría centrado en mis estudios de Transformaciones y no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación ahora. ¿Tengo curiosidad por saber qué habría pasado bajo otras circunstancias? Sí. ¿Guardo rencor a Crockett? No. A veces lo que comienza pareciendo una desgracia termina siendo algo bueno, pero eso es algo que sólo vemos con el paso del tiempo. No espero que tú lo entiendas.

—Así que... cambiaste el deporte por la enseñanza —respondió Tom ignorando el último comentario. Pues claro que no lo entendía, sólo tenía diecisiete años, ¿qué sabía él del tiempo? Lo único que podía pensar era en que él habría buscado venganza de haber sido ella. No conseguía comprender por qué McGonagall no lo había hecho y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué haría Hermione de encontrarse en una situación parecida. ¿Reaccionaría como McGonagall o como él?

—Me centré en mis estudios, que es muy distinto —le corrigió ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. Después de graduarme estuve dos años trabajando en el Ministerio, mientras profundizaba en el campo de las Transformaciones. Poco después comencé a dar clases aquí, primero compartiendo la materia con Albus y finalmente sustituyéndolo cuando ascendió a director.

—No es una mala vida —dijo Tom con cierta envidia. En el fondo no le habría importado tener una vida similar, centrándose en el estudio de las Artes Oscuras en lugar de las Transformaciones, claro está—. Ya que estamos, ¿qué hice yo?

Sentía bastante curiosidad por saber qué había hecho en los años posteriores a su viaje. Nadie se había molestado en informarle cómo pasó de ser Tom Ryddle a Lord Voldemort, y dudaba que el cambio hubiera sido de un día para otro así que algo tenía que haber pasado entre tanto. McGonagall volvió a tomar su expediente y lo abrió mientras respondía de forma cortante.

—Pasaste algún tiempo en Londres y después desapareciste, supuestamente para estudiar la magia en otros países. Nadie volvió a saber nunca de ti, se dio por hecho que te habías asentado en el extranjero.

—Pero volví —interrumpió a la bruja mientras esta sacaba un pergamino, haciendo que esta lo mirase fijamente. Tom se sintió algo abrumado al pensar en cuantos años de su propia vida se había perdido y casi inconscientemente subió los pies a la silla y se abrazó las rodillas.

—Pero volviste. Sin embargo nadie relacionó a aquel mago tenebroso con el joven brillante que una vez se graduó aquí con honores —dijo de forma conclusa mientras miraba con reproche la forma en la que se había sentado el moreno—. Ahora si no te importa, debemos seguir con la entrevista. Es totalmente necesario para mantener tu falsa identidad.

—Si no hay mas remedio... —murmuró Tom suspirando mientras pensaba en una carrera profesional aceptable—. Quiero trabajar en el Ministerio.

McGonagall mojó una pluma en el tintero y apuntó algo en la hoja. —¿Algún departamento en concreto?

—¿Sería muy retorcido por mi parte si dijera que en el Departamento de Aurores? —preguntó con una sonrisa torcida.

—Sería irónico más que retorcido —McGonagall no parecía estar deseando salir de allí, parecía incómoda— No es necesario que le des muchas vueltas, Ryddle, ya hiciste esta entrevista una vez, puedes responder lo mismo.

—En ese caso quiero ser _Inefable_ —especificó ensanchando su sonrisa haciendo que esta se volviera algo siniestra, pero aquello no logró impresionar a la bruja.

—Departamento de Misterios... —murmuró mientras seguía apuntando en el pergamino. Los _Inefables_ eran los magos que trabajaban en el Departamento de Misterios. Su trabajo era absoluto secreto, no obstante Tom había logrado enterarse de que estudiaban distintas materias que escapaban de la comprensión humana: El Tiempo, el Alma, el Amor, la Muerte...— ¿Puedo saber qué te interesa de ese departamento en concreto?

—Quiero estudiar la muerte —respondió con total sinceridad esperando que McGonagall siguiera apuntando, sin embargo no lo hizo.

—Quizás ese deseo es lo que hizo que te convirtieras en El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, ¿lo habías pensado alguna vez? —Tom negó con la cabeza sin entender cómo podían estar las dos cosas relacionadas. La profesora le dio entonces un consejo—. Piénsalo entonces, quizás eso te ayude a no elegir el camino equivocado dos veces.

McGonagall guardó el pergamino en la carpeta que contenía su expediente, dando por concluida la entrevista. El joven por su parte apoyó la cabeza en las rodillas preguntándose qué había querido decir la animaga. Una mano en su hombro lo hizo alzar la vista, percatándose de que la profesora se había levantado y se encontraba a su lado, dirigiéndole una de sus escasas sonrisas.

—Tú tienes algo que muy pocos tienen: la oportunidad de ver lo que nos depara el futuro. Úsala sabiamente.

Tom asintió y se levantó lentamente, cogiendo su mochila, dispuesto a salir de allí. La voz de McGonagall lo interrumpió cuando ya tenía la mano sobre el picaporte.

—Una cosa más, Ryddle —el moreno se volvió hacia ella, que había vuelto a situarse tras su escritorio pero no había tomado asiento aún. Tom la vio pasar los dedos por un reloj de arena que tenía sobre la mesa—, en cuanto salgas por esa puerta esta conversación no ha tenido lugar más allá de lo estrictamente escolar. Por lo que a mí respecta, tú y yo no nos habíamos conocido hasta antes de este curso.

—Me parece bien. Ha sido un placer hablar contigo McGonagall. —Entonces se giró y abrió la puerta, salió al pasillo y volviéndose hizo una inclinación de cabeza y con un tono mucho más formal del que había usado hasta entonces, ya que volvían a ser profesora y alumno, se despidió— La veré en clase, profesora.

Una vez fuera puso rumbo a la biblioteca con toda la intención de estudiar para los T.I.M.O. cuando una enorme explosión proveniente de la dirección opuesta lo hizo detenerse. —_¿Qué pasará ahora?—_ se preguntó molesto, cambiando su destino y dirigiéndose hacia la fuente del ruido. Los pasillos estaban desiertos a excepción de un par de alumnos que lo adelantaron mientras corrían hacia la conmoción. Al acercarse a la escalera de mármol se percató del enorme murmullo que provenía de allí y aligeró el paso.

Al llegar a la parte superior de la escalera le fue imposible seguir avanzando debido al enorme número de estudiantes que la ocupaban. Se situó tras ellos y se puso de puntillas, agradeciendo ser alto, para poder ver por encima de sus cabezas. El vestíbulo estaba también lleno de estudiantes salvo un gran espacio en el centro en el que se encontraban sentados dos chicos pelirrojos _—Los gemelos—_ pensó al percatarse de quiénes eran. De pie frente a ellos estaba Umbridge, roja de furia. Tom recorrió la estancia con los ojos y distinguió a varios conocidos: Potter y Weasley estaban al pie de la escalera. Ginevra estaba con Luna Lovegood junto a los relojes que contaban los puntos de las casas. A Hermione no fue capaz de verla por ningún sitio y no sabía si aquello debía preocuparle o no.

* * *

_Ron_

Tenía que admitir que se sentía orgulloso de sus hermanos mayores, ¿cómo no estarlo? Después de haber desatado el caos en la escuela para distraer a Umbridge mientras Harry entraba en su despacho pensaba que no podían hacer nada para superarlo, se equivocaba. La malvada bruja los había pillado, iba a castigarlos severamente e incluso iba a permitir que Filch los azotara, pero Fred y Geroge, lejos de amedrentarse, habían terminando dejándola aún más en ridículo. Se habían marchado, así por las buenas. Habían cogido sus escobas voladoras y abandonado el castillo, Ron jamás pensó que serían capaces de llegar a tanto.

La historia de su huida fue el único tema de conversación en el castillo durante las dos semanas siguiente, convirtiéndose rápidamente en una de las leyendas de Hogwarts. Sí, Ron no podía estar más orgulloso de llamar a aquellos dos alborotadores sus hermanos. Y sin embargo, había algo dentro de él que no lo dejaba tranquilo, un nudo constante en su estómago ¿y si él no estaba a la altura? Todos sus hermanos mayores habían destacado en Hogwarts por un motivo u otro, pero ¿y él? Siendo el sexto siempre se había sentido muy inferior a sus hermanos, le habían dejado el listón demasiado alto y él no tenía nada de especial.

Masticó lentamente el pedazo de bacon que tenía en la boca mientras pensaba en su futuro, o más bien en su futuro inmediato. Apenas quedaban unos días para la final del campeonato de Quidditch, final para la que Gryffindor se había clasificado milagrosamente y no precisamente gracias a él. ¿Cómo podía ser tan malo jugando? Se preguntaba a diario. En su mente todo parecía fácil, sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero su cuerpo parecía no opinar lo mismo. Sus amigos insistían en que tenía talento, aunque su opinión no contaba realmente; eran sus amigos ¿qué se suponía que le iban a decir? ¿qué era pésimo? No se imaginaba a Harry o a Hermione diciéndole eso. Lo mismo pasaba con el resto del equipo o de compañeros de Gryffindor. No recordaba ser tan malo cuando él y sus hermanos jugaban en el jardín trasero de su casa, aunque aquello solo había sido un juego. Ahora el Quidditch no era un simple juego con sus hermanos, se había vuelto algo mucho más importante, el resto de su casa contaba con él y él no hacía más que decepcionarlos partido tras partido. No negaba que paraba más Quaffles cuando nadie lo miraba y que la presión de sentir que era el centro de atención era demasiada pero, ¿que iba a hacer? ¿Pedirle al resto del colegio que apartara la vista cada vez que un cazador del equipo contrario se acercase a sus aros?

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡No seas así! —La voz de Hermione frente a él lo sacó de su ensimismamiento— Te los devolveré enseguida.

—Y yo te he dicho que no, deja de insistir —respondió Ryddle mientras untaba mermelada a una tostada, su tercera o cuarta tostada en lo que iba de desayuno.

Ron se inclinó hacia la izquierda para preguntarle a Harry en un susurro qué se había perdido —¿Qué les pasa?

—Hermione no encuentra sus apuntes de Transformaciones sobre el cambio de células vegetales a células animales y está entrando en pánico —explicó Harry en un susurro cubriéndose la boca con la mano para que los otros no lo notaran— Le ha pedido a Ryddle los suyos para copiarlos esta tarde en la hora de estudio pero él no quiere dejárselos.

—Se me hace raro que Hermione pierda algo —comentó extrañado mientras se servía más bacon en el plato y observaba a Ryddle. El joven mago había decidido ignorar las súplicas de la castaña y se había puesto a escribir en uno de los cuadernitos que siempre llevaba encima. El pelirrojo observó las pastas negras preguntándose para qué lo usaría Ryddle, ya que siempre que le preguntaban respondía que no era de su incumbencia.

En ese momento Harry se acercó más todavía y le susurró de forma tan imperceptible que casi no lo escuchó —No se lo digas, pero sus apuntes los cogí yo. —Ron se volvió hacia él bruscamente, con los ojos desorbitados y su amigo se apresuró a explicarse— No me mires así, los míos estaban hechos una mierda. Pensaba devolvérselos antes de que se diera cuenta, pero... ya ves que se da cuenta de todo.

—Ayer estaba estudiando Aritmancia, ¿no? —murmuró mirando con disimulo al moreno, que asintió—. ¿Por qué no coges la capa y los pones entre sus apuntes de Aritmancia? No creo que estudie la misma asignatura dos días seguidos.

—¿Y cómo se supone que voy a subir a su habitación? No podemos entrar en los dormitorios de las chicas —preguntó su amigo con cierta ironía. Cierto, el pelirrojo no recordó el sistema de seguridad del colegio que impedía que los chicos entrasen en las habitaciones de las chicas.

—A mí no me mires. Yo ya te he dado una idea, piensa tu lo demás —concluyó encogiéndose de hombros. Normalmente acompañaría a su amigo hasta la muerte, pero con el estrés que ya sentía la posibilidad de enfrentarse a una Hermione furiosa no se le hacía en absoluto apetecible.

Un grito a varios metros de distancia hizo que dejase de pensar en ese tema. —¡Pero será hijo de...! —Al girarse pudo comprobar que la que había gritado era Ginny. Su hermana había dado también un golpetazo en la mesa, asustando a su amiga como se llamase y haciendo que ésta volcase su copa de zumo. Ginny no pareció ni darse cuenta de ésto ya que guardó su tintero, pluma y cuaderno en la mochila y salió del Gran Comedor a toda prisa.

—¿Qué mosca le ha picado? —preguntó Harry antes de dar un sorbo a su propio zumo.

—Si queréis mi opinión —respondió Ryddle con una sonrisilla socarrona— creo que en esta década estáis todos locos.

* * *

_Ginny_

Por más que se restregara los ojos con las mangas de la túnica las lágrimas volvían a recorrerle las mejillas a los pocos segundos. Se sentía tan impotente, tan... estúpida. No hacía ni media hora que había sentido una enorme euforia, parecía que jamás podría dejar de reír y sin embargo ahora... Ginny volvió a secarse las lágrimas mientras observaba el ahora vacío campo de Quidditch. No lograba entenderlo, ¿cómo podía alguien ser tan cruel?

Habían ganado la final de Quidditch contra Ravenclaw, no había sido fácil pero lo habían hecho, la copa era suya. Toda la casa de Gryffindor debía estar celebrándolo en la Sala Común, toda excepto ella que se había quedado en el borde del campo, sin siquiera quitarse la túnica de Quidditch, con la escoba apoyada en la pared de las gradas contra las que ella estaba sentada. Había sido tan feliz en el momento en que atrapó la Snitch, se había sentido fuerte, victoriosa. A ello había que unirle lo orgullosa que se había sentido de su hermano Ron, que finalmente había demostrado lo mucho que valía como guardián. Todo aquello se desvaneció en cuanto Michael se aproximó hacia ella.

Entre todos los alumnos que saltaban y victoreaban la pelirroja había visto aproximarse a su novio y fue corriendo a su encuentro, esperaba que el compartiera su euforia, pero se equivocaba. En cuanto estuvo a dos metros de él vio como en sus ojos había algo que no le dio buena espina, el joven se veía molesto y resentido. La había llevado a un lado para hablar, junto a las gradas justo fuera del límite del campo, Ginny lo siguió sin dudar y allí recibió un golpe peor que el que podría haberle dado cualquier bludger. La había dejado. Michael Corner, el que tanto decía quererla, la había dejado. Sólo porque su equipo había derrotado a Ravenclaw, ¿cómo podía dejarla sólo porque el equipo de su casa hubiera perdido contra el de ella? Tenía que haber otra razón, estaba segura, pero no era capaz de pensar en cuál.

El sonido de unos pasos aproximándose la hizo sacar la cabeza de entre los brazos y mirar al frente. Se topó con unos zapatos perfectamente cepillados, siguió levantando la vista pasando por la túnica del uniforme y llegó hasta el rostro de Tom Ryddle que la miraba con una mezcla de lástima y confusión.

—Ahora no, Ryddle. —Se avergonzó de lo entrecortada que le salió la voz. Sin esperar respuesta volvió a ocultar el rostro entre los brazos.

—¿Ahora no, qué? —Pudo escuchar la falsa molestia en la voz del moreno y se limitó a bufar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —murmuró sin moverse. No quería verlo, no quería ver a nadie. Lo único que quería era que la dejasen sola.

—Han montado una fiesta en la Sala Común, me ha sido imposible seguir estudiando allí. —La pelirroja estuvo a punto de decirle con bastantes malos modos que podría haberse ido a la biblioteca pero él siguió hablando y no le dio tiempo—. Al rato me di cuenta de que no estabas con el resto de tus amiguitos y se me hizo raro. Intenté localizarte con la agenda pero veo que, contrariamente a lo que te pedí, no la llevas encima.

—¿Cómo voy a llevarla encima cuando jueg...?

—¡De modo! —interrumpió el mago subiendo mucho el tono de voz para hacerse oír por encima de ella— que te seguí el rastro. Y aquí estás.

—Te seguí el rastro, te seguí el rastro —repitió ella con sorna levantando por fin la mirada— ¿Qué quieres?

—¿Por que lloras?

—¡¿A ti qué te importa?!

—Curiosidad. No soy un experto en emociones, pero diría que no son lágrimas de alegría —comentó haciéndose el interesante —. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Nada. No ha pasado nada —dijo la joven desviando la vista a un lado. Sintió unas manos sobre sus rodillas, que en ese momento ella estaba abrazando, y se giró para ver que Ryddle se había agachado frente a ella.

—No me parece que seas de esas personas que llora sin motivo —la contradijo con mucha más calma de la que mostraba ella—. El trato era que ibas a confiar en mí, así que cuenta ¿qué ha pasado?

—¡Michael me ha dejado! ¡¿Contento?! —exclamó finalmente, esperando las burlas del joven frente a ella.

—¿Y?

—¿Como qué "y"?

—¿Ya está? ¿Eso es todo? Me decepcionas, Ginevra. —Ryddle resopló mientras dejaba escapar una risa que no mostraba sentimiento alguno.

—Sabía que te reirías de mí. —Resopló tentada de empujarlo y hacer que cayera hacia atrás, cosa que no hizo porque prefería ignorarlo para que se fuera.

—No me río, simplemente no entiendo porque qué dais tanta importancia a un romance adolescente. Yo no derramaría una sola lágrima ni aunque el amor de mi vida me rompiese el corazón —dijo muy seguro de si mismo mientras se acomodaba en el suelo.

—Eso es porque tú eres un bastardo sin corazón que romper —respondió entre dientes. Para su sorpresa el moreno no pareció molestarse, todo lo contrario.

—Tal vez lo sea, tal vez no. Pero dejemos de hablar de mi persona y hablemos de lo que te ha hecho ese ex-novio tuyo.

Ginny respiró hondo mientras veía como el joven mago seguía moviéndose hasta acabar sentado frente a ella con las piernas cruzadas, dando a entender que no tenía intención de marcharse. Tuvo ganas de lanzarle un maleficio pero había dejado su varita en los vestuarios. Por otro lado tenía ganas de desahogarse, de dejar salir todo el dolor que llevaba dentro y Ryddle era la persona perfecta para ello. Sabía que a él realmente no le importaban sus problemas, sólo la consolaba por ese ridículo trato que ella había sido tan estúpida de aceptar, de modo que no había mucho riesgo de que se fuera de la lengua. Y ¿quien sabe? El Tom del diario habría sido de gran ayuda, aunque todo lo que le dijera fuesen mentiras, quizás este Tom también podría ayudarla.

—Simplemente no lo entiendo, no hemos discutido ni nada, ¡ayer estábamos perfectamente! Y de repente ha llegado después del partido y me ha dicho que... que... —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar, notaba como se le entrecortaba la respiración y se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Tragó saliva para intentar seguir hablando— que estaba harto de mí. De mi soberbia y de que únicamente piense en mí misma.

—¿Y es eso cierto? —interrumpió el moreno. Ella lo miró formulando con los ojos la pregunta que no tenía ganas de decir con su propia voz, Ryddle pareció entenderla y se explicó—. ¿Es cierto que sólo piensas en ti misma?

—¡No!—exclamó enseguida—. Por eso no lo entiendo. He intentado dividir mi tiempo entre mi familia, mis amigos y él. Nos escribimos durante las vacaciones de verano y Navidad. Y... no sé, teníamos una relación normal. Nos queríamos, o al menos yo creía que nos queríamos. Claramente me equivocaba porque no le ha faltado tiempo para ir a consolar a Cho Chang.

—¿No es esa la Ravenclaw que le gusta a Potter? —preguntó Ryddle extrañado.

—La misma. Es la buscadora del equipo de Ravenclaw, se ha puesto hecha una furia cuando he atrapado la Snitch delante de ella. En cuanto acabó el partido tiró su escoba al suelo y se puso a llorar —explicó recordando haber sentido lástima por ella en ese momento. Sentimiento que se había desvanecido en cuanto Michael la había dejado. El joven debería haber sabido que ella lo estaba mirando mientras se alejaba, pero ello no le había impedido ir hasta Cho Chang y pasarle el brazo por los hombros antes de alejarse juntos hacia los vestuarios.

Se lo explicó a Ryddle y vio como el joven agachaba la cabeza, pensativo. Mientras tanto ella se dedicó a respirar hondo y intentar que el nudo que se extendía de su garganta hacia su pecho desapareciera.

—A mi entender él es mucho más egoísta que tú, por no decir infantil. ¿Por qué ha decidido dejarte justo hoy? Lo conozco de clase y no me parece lo suficientemente... perverso como para tenerlo planeado de antemano, hacerlo cuando más feliz eres sólo para fastidiarte el momento, quiero decir. Creo que ha tenido que ser un impulso, un impulso muy estúpido por su parte.

Ginny permaneció en silencio pero apartó la vista de los largos dedos del moreno, que en ese momento tamborileaban junto a su propio tobillo, y la centró en sus oscuros ojos. Tras hacer una breve pausa el joven mago continuó.

—Yo no sé mucho sobre estas cosas, así que tal vez me equivoque, pero creo que se ha enfadado porque el equipo de tu casa ha ganado al de la suya.

—¡Pero eso es una tontería! —exclamó incapaz de creer que Michael fuese capaz de dejarla sólo por eso.

—Tal vez esa tontería fuera la gota que colmó el vaso, o algo así. Aunque de estar yo en lo cierto, estás mejor sin él. Es decir, ¿lo normal no sería alegrarse por la victoria de tu equipo? ¿Alegrarse por ti? —Ginny asintió como respuesta a ambas preguntas y Ryddle continuó hablando— Más aún si tú estás en el equipo. Puedo entender que haya una pequeña rivalidad entre casas, pero no sé. Si hubiera sido contra Slytherin yo habría preferido que ganaras tú.

—¿En serio? —respondió la pelirroja alzando una ceja, incrédula.

—Claro, eres mi... aliada. ¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que iba a decir amiga? —preguntó encarando una ceja al ver la expresión de la joven, que en ese momento suspiró de alivio—. Definir nuestra relación como una de amistad es demasiado tanto para ti como para mí. Además, con una relación de amistad tengo más que suficiente, no podría tener dos.

—Es Hermione, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ginny en parte aliviada de cambiar el tema. Cuando el moreno asintió se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa y le preguntó— ¿Te gusta?

—Claro que me gusta, si no, no seríamos amigos —respondió como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo. A los pocos segundos pareció entender a qué se refería exactamente la pelirroja y se apresuró a rectificar— Espera... ¡No! ¡Pues claro que no!

—Lo que tú digas, Ryddle —dijo ella sarcástica.

—Se suponía que tú eras la que menos aprobaba esa relación —se defendió el moreno frunciendo el ceño.

—Y sigo sin aprobarla. Pero no son muchas las ocasiones en las que puedo tomarte el pelo. —La cara que puso el joven mago al oír eso fue suficiente para que Ginny empezara a reírse.

A Ryddle pareció molestarle que se riera de él, por lo que decidió vengarse. Para ello sacó una botella de cerveza de mantequilla del interior de la túnica, la abrió y la agitó en dirección de la pelirroja, haciendo que esta quedase empapada. La joven bruja dejó de reírse al instante y se volviera hacia él hecha una furia.

—¿Qué más te da? De todas formas tenías que ducharte antes de volver al castillo —se excusó el joven sacando otra botella de cerveza de mantequilla y dándole un sorbo tras abrirla. Le tendió la otra botella, a la que sólo le quedaba la mitad de su contenido, y la joven la aceptó a regañadientes— ¡Un brindis! Por tu reciente victoria.

—Salud —dijo ella acercando su botella a la de él hasta que ambas chocaron. Acto seguido se bebió el resto de la cerveza de un sorbo—. Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero gracias.

—Es mi trabajo, ¿no? Si soy tu diario antropomorfo se supone que tienes que contarme tus penas. La ventaja es que yo he conseguido que dejes de llorar.

—Supongo... —respondió ella bajando la mirada. Aunque el moreno hubiera conseguido picarla y hacerla reír no quería decir que fuese a dejar de estar triste de repente.

—Bueno, ¿y ahora que vas a hacer? —quiso saber Ryddle tras darle otro sorbito a su cerveza de mantequilla. Ginny lo miró sin entender a qué se refería exactamente. El moreno resopló— Para ganar la ruptura.

—¿Ganar la ruptura? ¿Qué narices es eso?

—¿No lo sabes? Pensaba que era algo normal en esta época —admitió el joven mago algo confuso—. Se lo oí decir a Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil el clase de Adivinación. Parece ser que la hermana gemela de Parvati, Padma, había roto con su novio y estaban hablando de como podía ganar la ruptura.

—Pues yo no lo había oído en mi vida —admitió entre extrañada y confusa. ¿A quién se le había ocurrido semejante concepto?— ¿Qué se supone qué es eso?

—Por lo que decían esas dos es algo así como... ver quien ha ganado y perdido más con la ruptura. Ya sabes, a quien le va mejor la vida.

—¿Cómo quien tiene mejores notas o mejora su apariencia física?

—Algo así, supongo. Creo que también cuenta la siguiente pareja de cada uno, porque ellas no paraban de hablar de un chico de Hufflepuff que sería el candidato perfecto —añadió Ryddle terminado su cerveza de mantequilla de un largo trago—. En este caso ya sabemos la suya, ahí llevas ventaja.

—No pienso buscarme otro novio sólo para fastidiar a Michael, eso sería patético. Prefiero centrarme en mis estudios.

—No te ofendas, pero eso te hace sonar bastante más patética. Con un nuevo novio le mostrarías lo poco que te importaba. Tampoco te vendría mal un cambio de imagen.

—Ah, muy bien. ¿algo más, señor asesor personal? —respondió con sarcasmo. Intentaba no pensar en que Ryddle probablemente acababa de llamarla fea.

—No me mires así, sólo intento ayudarte. —Ignorando el ceño fruncido de la joven continuó— A ver... deberías cortarte las puntas, se te ven estropeadas, y si yo fuera tú me dejaría flequillo.

Ginny se quedó con la boca abierta al pensar que Tom Ryddle, es decir, Voldemort, entendía algo de moda, peinados o estética en general. El se excusó explicando que llevaba toda la vida observando a la gente, fijándose en como agradar a los demás no sólo con la personalidad sino también con el físico. Incluso llegó a admitir que su propia imagen personal estaba cuidadosamente estudiada para resaltar sus mejores rasgos. Era por eso, por ejemplo, por lo que solía vestir con todos oscuros; sabía que contrastaban muy bien con su piel.

Lo que realmente sorprendió a la joven es que Ryddle parecía estar realmente dispuesto a ayudarla. Nunca había pensado que se iba a tomar tan en serio su parte del trato. Incluso se ofreció a ayudarla con sus estudios, diciéndole que si no entendía algo se lo preguntara a través de las agendas y se lo explicaría. Se sentía... agradecida, realmente agradecida, no había esperado nada parecido de él. Si bien todavía no había conseguido perdonar lo que hizo, tal vez nunca lo haría, pero con el tiempo quizás podría aprender a ver a este Tom y al del diario como a dos personas distintas. Eso le gustaría, no quería guardar rencor, _no temer_ a alguien a quien tenía que ver todos los días.

—Por cierto, Ginevra —comentó Ryddle mientras reemprendían el camino de regreso al castillo casi media hora después (Ginny no esperaba que el joven mago fuese a esperarla hasta que terminara de ducharse para volver juntos)—, ¿te has planteado darle una lección? ¿Quieres que me encargue?

—Soy perfectamente capaz de patearle el culo yo solita —respondió en parte indignada porque no la considerase capaz de hacerlo ella misma y en parte halagada de que se hubiera ofrecido en su lugar.

—No lo pongo en duda. —El joven desvió la mirada hacia el bosque prohibido, algo distraído, y observó como una bandada de pájaros salía volando a lo lejos—. Pero opino que si te encargaras tú le harías ver que te importa más de lo que debería. Y aunque así sea, no creo que te convenga que lo sepa.

—¿Qué propones entonces?

—Para empezar dejarlo en paz. —Ginny se giró de golpe y lo miró con los ojos como platos al oír ésto, le daba la impresión de que Ryddle había pretendido todo lo contrario—. Piénsalo, es mucho mejor hacer que se arrepienta de otra manera. Dices que ahora está con Cho Chang, verdad? —Ginny asintió mientras fulminaba con la mirada el césped que tenían bajo los pies.— Bien.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó la joven bruja con cierta curiosidad y temor al saber de lo que el otro adolescente era capaz.

—Sólo tendré una pequeña charla con ella, tranquila. En un par de días tu querido ex volverá arrastrándose suplicando tu perdón. Más te vale no volver con él —añadió en el último momento con cierto tono de advertencia.

—No soy estúpida, Ryddle —le informó mientras subían los escalones de entrada al castillo.

Al llegar al tercer piso el moreno anunció que no tenía intención de aguantar el escándalo que había en la Sala Común y que se iba a la biblioteca, por lo que sus caminos se separaron tras una corta despedida. Ginny continuó en solitario el ascenso hacia la Torre de Gryffindor, se le formó un nudo en el estómago que se acrecentó a medida que se acercaba a su destino. No tenía ganas de fiesta, ni tampoco de que le preguntasen dónde había estado.

Al llegar frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda procuró llamar la menor atención posible. Cruzó la Sala Común en silencio y cabizbaja, ignorando la música, los cánticos de victoria y a un par de compañeros que la llamaron al verla pasar. Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su dormitorio y, sin molestarse en quitarse los zapatos, se tiró en su cama corrió las cortinas y se dispuso a intentar dormir un rato.

* * *

T_om_

—_Puaj, arenques..._ —pensó tras llevarse la grajea a la boca. No es que no le gustasen los arenques, es sólo que después del sabor a vainilla no resultaban muy agradables. Lo de grajeas Berttie Bott de todos los sabores sonaba mucho más divertido visto desde fuera, cuando era uno mismo el que las probaba el asunto perdía toda la gracia. Dejó la pluma a un lado y tomó su botella de agua para dar un largo trago con el que intentó quitarse el mal sabor de boca.

Llevaba aproximadamente veinte minutos en la biblioteca, trabajando en solitario, cuando el sonido de unos pasos acercándose a su mesa lo hicieron alzar la vista. Había esperado ver a Hermione, ya que no mucha gente se aventuraba hasta el fondo de la biblioteca donde él solía sentarse, pero en su lugar se encontró con los ojos castaños de Ginny Weasley. Tuvo que admitir para sus adentros que se sentía algo decepcionado.

La pelirroja rodeó la mesa y se sentó en la silla contigua a la suya. Tom sabía que si estaba allí era por algo, de modo que siguió copiando el dibujo de una célula vegetal que había en el libro que había tomado de un estante cercano mientras ella se decidía a hablar.

—Vale, ¿cómo lo has hecho? —dijo por fin.

—No es muy difícil, miras la imagen e intentas ir dibujando lo mismo poco a poco. —Jamás admitiría que para él no era tan fácil, si se tratase de un dibujo más elaborado le sería imposible copiarlo.

—Eso no, lo de Michael. El otro día dijiste que volvería suplicando mi perdón, ¿recuerdas? —Cuando Weasley aclaró a qué se refería Tom se limitó a asentir mientras intentaba no destrozar el dibujo al añadir una mitocondria—. Pues tenías razón, lo ha hecho esta misma mañana después del desayuno. De modo que ¿cómo lo has hecho?

—Rumores, Ginevra. Nunca subestimes el poder de un rumor. —La joven le dirigió una mirada confusa al oír su explicación, de modo que Tom ne narró lo que había sucedido la tarde anterior.

Tom había encontrado a Cho Chang en el Salón de Trofeos, observando con melancolía la placa que le concedieron a su ex novio, Cedric Diggory, tras su muerte el año anterior en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Había sido cauteloso, preguntando cómo había sido el Hufflepuff realmente y admitiendo que le hubiera gustado conocerlo. Chang pareció abrirse y así comenzaron una calmada conversación. Cuando Tom notó que la joven de Ravenclaw estaba algo más tranquila fingió sentir algo de compasión por ella y se apresuró a "advertirla" acerca de Michael Corner.

Le dijo que él mismo era un buen amigo de Ginny, la ex novia de Michael, ganándose un resoplido por parte de la susodicha mientras le iba relatando lo sucedido. Tom la hizo callar con un simple movimiento de ojos y prosiguió. Chang fue muy perspicaz al darse cuenta de que Ginny y él no parecían llevarse bien y Tom le explicó que era la imagen que pretendían dar de puertas para fuera de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, ¿el motivo? Michael Corner era un joven muy celoso. Al principio no lo parecía, pero con el tiempo se convertía en esa clase de novios posesivos que se enfadaban si veían a su pareja demasiado cerca de otros chicos. Cho Chang pareció sorprendida por esta revelación pero no la puso en duda, al menos en voz alta.

En ese punto Tom sintió que las piezas estaban colocadas en el tablero y decidió atacar. Apeló a su faceta de amigo para explicarle lo preocupado que había estado por Ginny e incluso se hizo quedar mal a sí mismo por un momento al admitir que se alegraba de que ahora Michael estuviera con Cho y hubiera dejado a la Gryffindor. Entonces dijo sentirse mal porque, aunque no fuera Ginny, no pensaba que ninguna chica se mereciera lo que el Ravenclaw le iba a hacer.

Al oír al moreno decir eso Chang se quedó tan confusa como la propia Ginny mientras se enteraba de lo ocurrido. Tom le había dicho a Cho Chang que el único motivo por el que Michael había salido con Ginny Weasley era para acostarse con ella y que al no conseguirlo la había cambiado por otra más "fácil". No hacía falta explicar que la joven de Ravenclaw se había enfadado muchísimo y le había gritado de que Michael había dejado a la Gryffindor era porque era una egoísta. El joven había estado esperando una frase similar y contratacó preguntándole que a qué creía que se refería Michael cuando decía eso. Le explicó que el Ravenclaw decía que la pelirroja era una egoísta y que sólo pensaba en sí misma porque se negaba a mantener relaciones con él, cuando era totalmente comprensible ya que Ginny tan sólo tenía catorce años y quería esperar.

Algo en Chang pareció hacer "click" al oír esto, como si estuviera uniendo las piezas ella sola. El otro joven no le dio tiempo y se lo dijo directamente, siempre con todo el tacto que fue capaz de mostrar. Michael simplemente había decidido cambair a Ginny por otra chica más mayor y más dispuesta (Tom había tomado nota de antemano de que si Cho Chang estaba en sexto curso debía tener ya diecisiete años, o estaba a punto de cumplirlos). La había visto sola tras el partido de Quidditch y se había apresurado para consolarla (cosa que era cierta), con una única intención en mente.

En ese momento Cho Chang pareció derrumbarse y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se cubrió el rostro con las manos para que el moreno no la viera pero ya era demasiado tarde. Preguntó entre sollozos si estaba seguro, si no habría entendido mal. El joven mago asintió y para dar algo de veracidad a su historia le pidió a la Ravenclaw que por favor no le contase a nadie que había hablado con ella, porque si Ginny se enteraba se enfadaría con Tom ya que, según ella, Cho Chang le había quitado a su novio. Ella asintió convencida entonces de que toda la historia no había sido sólo una invención de la pelirroja para hacerle daño a ella.

Tom sonrió cuando Chang le prometió que no diría nada, uno pensaría que en agradecimiento pero en realidad era por lo bien que estaba saliendo todo. Decidió dar el golpe final y adimitió que él mismo no lo había creído del todo y que pensaba que al menos una parte era invención de la pelirroja hasta aquella misma mañana. Le confesó a Cho Chang que después de la clase de Encantamientos, en la que Gryffindor coincidía con Ravenclaw, había ido al baño y allí había escuchado hablar del tema con uno de sus amigos, un tal Terry (tras tantos meses compartiendo clase Tom sabía que los amigos de Michael Corner se llamaban Terry Boot y Anthony Goldstein).

Los sollozos de Cho Chang se acrecentaron y Tom temió que alguien los oyera y los encontrara, se apresuró a sacar un pañuelo del bolsillo de su túnica y se lo ofreció a la joven asiática, que lo tomó agradecida y se secó los ojos. Cuando se lo quiso devolver el moreno le dijo que se lo quedara, que sentía mucho lo que había pasado y que esperaba que la joven supiera que no todos los chicos eran así (aunque lo cierto es que no quería un pañuelo sucio). La Ravenclaw hizo amago de irse pero él la volvió a llamar fingiendo dudar sobre si decirle algo más.

Chang pareció notar sus dudas y con una sonrisa triste le dijo que peor no iba a ser, que dijese lo que tenía que decir. Tom se miró los zapatos algo avergonzado y le pidió que si por favor podía advertir a una chica, Lisa, sobre Corner. Por lo que había oído el moreno en el baño, cuando Michael se cansase de Chang iría tras esa tal Lisa ya que según él "ella si que tenía unas buenas tetas, no como Cho". La joven Ravenclaw volvió a romper a llorar y Tom se apresuró a decirle que a él le parecía que estaba muy bien e instantes después le hizo creer que estaba avergonzado y que ese comentario se le había escapado, que quería decir que era muy guapa.

Fue entonces cuando Cho le dijo que Lisa era la novia de Anthony, el otro amigo de Michael. Tom se apresuró a decir que no tenía ni idea (era mentira, lo sabía perfectamente, había elegido los nombres con cuidado) e intentó que no se notase lo mucho que realmente le divertía como Cho Chang se lo había tragado todo, ella pareció identificar su expresión con una de repulsa. Cuando la joven Ravenclaw se calmó un poco volvió a darle las gracias y salio del Salón de Trofeos cabizbaja. Al ver la puerta cerrase tras ella a Tom se le escapó una maliciosa sonrisa de victoria.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —exclamó Ginevra cuando el moreno concluyó su relato, luego pareció recordar de quien estaba hablando y rectificó— Es decir, me creo que seas capaz de eso, ¿pero cómo has conseguido que ella se lo crea?

—Soy buen actor, tu mejor que nadie deberías saberlo —confesó él volviendo a mojar la pluma en el tintero y haciendo un pequeño esquema bajo las células que había estado dibujando antes—. ¿Qué te ha pasado a ti exactamente?

—Michael apareció esta mañana llorando y diciendo que había sido un estúpido.

—Déjame adivinar: ¿Chang lo ha dejado y ahora intenta volver contigo?

—Básicamente —respondió la pelirroja echando un vistazo a los pergaminos que Tom tenía esparcidos frente a él—. Y también apostaría a que Chang habló directamente con Anthony Goldstein en vez de con su novia Lisa, porque Michael tenía un bonito ojo morado cuando hablo conmigo.

—Vaya, se a quedado sin novia y sin amigos de un solo golpe. Voy a tener que tener cuidado de no hacerte enfadar, Calabaza —dijo con algo de sarcasmo.

—Ryddle, has sido tú. No pretendas echarme a mí la culpa de lo que ha pasado —respondió ella antes de cambiar de tema—. ¿Y qué estás haciendo? Estás escribiendo exactamente lo mismo que pone en este pergamino.

Tom resopló y se volvió hacia ella. —Hermione ha perdido sus apuntes de Transformaciones sobre el paso de células vegetales a células animales —dijo simplemente. Le parecía que era más que suficiente para darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Y le estás haciendo una copia de los tuyos? Es todo un detalle. —Ginny se inclinó para ver mejor el pergamino, se la veía encantada—. ¿Por qué no admites que te gusta?

—No me gusta, simplemente quiero que deje de insistir con el tema de los dichosos apuntes —respondió con total tranquilidad. Y era cierto, al principio pensaba que seguramente había extraviado sus apuntes entre los de otra asignatura y que terminaría encontrándolos, pero después de varios días seguían sin aparecer y la castaña cada vez estaba más histérica. Aquel mismo día, durante el desayuno, cuando ella volvió a sacar el tema le pareció que ya era suficiente y decidió hacerle una copia de los suyos. No se le escapó como Weasley le dio un codazo a Potter cuando Hermione mencionó sus apuntes desaparecidos, estaba seguro de que esos dos sabían algo pero lo dejo pasar.

—En ese caso se los dejarías para que los copiara, no le harías la copia tu mismo —contraatacó la pelirroja con una sonrisilla sabionda.

—¿Y arriesgarme a que pierda mis apuntes también? No gracias —dijo mientras terminaba el esquema y dejaba la pluma sobre el soporte.

—Aunque eso fuera cierto... habrías copiado el texto sin más. Y por lo que veo te has tomado la molestia de buscar un par de libros para poder añadirle esquemas y dibujos complementarios. Cosa que no hay en tus propios apuntes, debo añadir. Y yo me pregunto, ¿a qué se debe tanta dedicación?

—Cállate Weasley —repuso molesto al verse descubierto. ¿Y qué si había decidido mejorar los apuntes que le iba a dar a Hermione? Eso no quería decir que le gustase, ¿verdad?— ¿Y de qué te ríes? Se suponía que te molestaba que me acercase a ella.

—Supongo que te lo debo. Así que, mientras no le hagas daño... supongo que está bien —respondió la joven bruja encogiéndose de hombros.

—No voy a hacerle daño —repuso ofendido de que la gente aún pensara eso de él.

—No me refiero a daño físico, sino emocional. Algo como... lo de Cho, por ejemplo. Si me entero de que le has hecho algo parecido te las verás conmigo. —El tono de advertencia de la pelirroja dejaba ver que iba en serio.

—¡No le he hecho daño a Chang! El objetivo era ese ex novio tuyo. Más bien debería estarme agradecida de haberla librado de un tipo tan infantil.

—Aunque "el objetivo" —dijo esas dos palabras con tono sarcástico e hizo unas comillas con los dedos para enmarcarlas— fuera Michael, a ella también le has hecho daño. No pensaba decir nada porque también estoy enfadada con ella, pero el caso es que no puedes ir haciéndole eso a la gente. Piensa que con tu mentira no has hecho sufrir sólo a Michael, sino a varias personas más. Me da igual si para ti son daños colaterales o alguna otra estupidez así, son personas y tienen sentimientos.

—Lo que tu digas... —No terminaba de entender el punto de vista de la pelirroja y no tenía ganas de discutir con ella.

—No, lo que yo diga no. Escúchame bien: Si en el futuro por uno de esos planes tuyos Hermione, o mi hermano o cualquier otro termina pasándolo mal... Yo...

—¿Tú qué? —preguntó Tom desafiante.

—¡No lo sé! ¡Pero haré algo! —exclamó molesta.

—Y yo que pensaba que empezábamos a llevarnos bien... —comentó sarcástico.

—¿Sabes qué? Tú ganas, es mejor que Hermione no te guste. No hay forma de que salga bien.

Dicho ésto se levantó y se fue de allí con paso decidido. Tom no acababa de entender muy bien lo que acababa de pasar pero estaba seguro de que era culpa de él, de él y del genio de la pelirroja. Enrolló con cuidado todos los pergaminos, los guardó y dejó los libros en sus respectivos estantes.

Salió de la biblioteca para buscar a Hermione y darle los apuntes que le había hecho. Por el camino se preguntó si Ginevra tendría razón. Si realmente le gustaba Hermione... ¿de verdad no había forma de que su relación saliera bien? ¿Estaba destinado a hacerla sufrir? No quería pensar eso, pero por más que lo intentó no se lo quitó de la cabeza durante el resto del día.

* * *

**Este capítulo se me ha hecho eterno, y eso que solo tiene unos cientos de palabras más que la media. Espero que os haya gustado y mi retraso que de así compensado. El próximo no debería tardar tanto. Mañana mismo me voy de vacaciones y pasaré unas semanas sin internet (aparte de el del móvil), pero me llevaré el portátil e iré escribiendo algo. Creo que no me equivoco al afirmar que lo próximo que veremos serás los exámenes finales.**

**Un último detalle: soy consciente de que he hecho a McGonagall unos años mayor de lo que es pero me resultaba muy tentadora la idea de que ella y Tom pudieran haberse conocido en Hogwarts.**

**Un saludo!**


	25. Chapter 25: En la mesa de al lado

**Saludos. Antes que nada decir que lamento muchísmo todo el tiempo que he tardado en actualizar. Sé que algunos estabais impacientes y no tengo excusa. De modo que no me entretendré narrando detalles de mi vida. Me ha costado muchísimo continuar esta historia ya que desde hace tiempo he estado trabajando en un proyecto original y justo me vino la inspiración. Por más que lo intentaba no me venía nada para este fic, sólo personajes, lugares y datos para ese otro proyecto que seguramente nunca llegue a ver la luz. Es por ello que me disculpo una vez más por haber dejado este fic de lado y os aseguro que tengo intención de terminarlo.**

**Esta vez no responderé a los reviews individualmente ya que ha pasado tanto tiempo que hasta yo me he perdido un poco. Como siempre muchas gracias por los favs y los follows y gracias a MadameNullaRen, CassioBlack, TsukihimePrincess, lian shi, florperlachiquis52, vaale lagos, herxnclace, thranbely green dankworth, susan-black7, Damae, Guest, Paosan, Andy-Niss, Daenerys Black, watashiwasoulkiller, Valerya Cullen, Moshina, cons, Hannah Reeven, brianda vasquez, Carol, Guest, Guest, Guest. **

**De nuevo me disculpo por el retraso y os deseo a todos una feliz Navidad.**

_Tom_

Estaba cansado, lo admitía. Mental y físicamente cansado. La noche previa al primer examen del T.I.M.O, el de Encantamientos, apenas había conseguido dormir y a juzgar por el ruido de sábanas moviéndose en las camas contiguas no era el único al que le costaba conciliar el sueño. Cuando quiso darse cuenta los primeros rayos de sol asomaban por el horizonte y llegó a la conclusión de que no iba a poder dormir mucho más. Se levantó resoplando y decidió que sería mejor aprovechar el tiempo para repasar en la Sala Común. Sacó de su mochila los esquemas que había hecho y el libro de texto y, sin ni siquiera quitarse el pijama, bajó a la sala común.

Cuando llegó al pie de la escalera se dio cuenta de que no era el único que se encontraba allí. Hermione ocupaba la mitad de uno de los sofás mientras que la otra mitad se encontraba llena de pergaminos y libros, la castaña se cubría las piernas con una manta y, a juzgar por la jarra de café medio vacía que había en la mesa frente a ella, llevaba allí bastante rato.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Son las cinco de la mañana—preguntó mientras se aproximaba a ella, haciendo que la joven levantase la mirada del libro que tenía en el regazo.

—No podía dormir —respondió de forma apagada, ni siquiera se había percatado de la llegada del joven hasta que éste se dirigió a ella.

—Suele pasar cuando se bebe tanto café —le informó el moreno apilando los pergaminos de Hermione y dejándolos sobre la mesilla para poder sentarse al otro lado del sofá. La castaña dejó escapar una risa forzada ante su comentario.

Se hizo el silencio entonces mientras cada uno se centraba en sus apuntes. Poco a poco la luz del día comenzó a llenar la sala común y algunos alumnos de quinto y séptimo comenzaron a bajar también a la Sala Común. Los alumnos de séptimo realizarían sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S. al mismo tiempo que los de quinto harían los .O. y parecían igual o incluso más nerviosos. Tom se percató de que Lee Jordan, el amigo de Fred y George Weasley, seguía medio dormido y se había puesto la túnica del revés y no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo habrían reaccionado los gemelos a la presión de los exámenes.

A su lado, Hermione no parecía percatarse de la hora que era de modo que llamó su atención con un toquecito en el brazo. La joven dio en respingo en cuanto la tocó y se llevó una mano al pecho.

—¡Merlín, que susto me has dado! — exclamó para después respirar profundamente e intentar calmarse.

—Deberíamos subir a cambiarnos, a menos que pretendas ir a desayunar en pijama —añadió a modo de broma.

—No puedo, no consigo recordar todos los contrahechizos que hemos visto este año —repuso la joven devolviendo la mirada al libro. Tom le quitó _"Últimos avances en encantamientos"_ de las manos y lo puso a su otro lado, lejos del alcance de la joven.

—Tom, dame eso. Necesito repasar.

La castaña intentó llegar hasta el libro pero él se lo impidió hasta hacer que desistiera. Cuando se hubo rendido se levantó y recogió tanto sus apuntes como los de ella. Hermione, por su parte, seguía en el sofá mirando al frente y murmurando fechas y datos entre dientes. Tom resopló y se giró de nuevo hacia ella.

—Hermione, tranquilízate, lo harás bien.

—Eso no lo sabes. ¿Y si se me olvida algo? ¿Y si me quedo en blanco en mitad del examen? —preguntó con voz temblorosa. Tom le puso las manos en los hombros en lo que esperaba que fuera un gesto encorajador.

—Escúchame. Es normal que estés nerviosa, yo también lo estoy. Y también es normal que se te quede la mente en blanco antes de empezar pero te aseguro que en cuento tengas el examen delante las respuestas te vendrán solas.

Hermione apartó la mirada de la suya y, no por primera vez, Tom quiso usar la Legilimancia para saber en qué estaba pensando exactamente. La joven se soltó de su agarré y empezó a juguetear con un hilo suelto de su manta de cuadros.

—¿De verdad estás nervioso? Yo te veo muy tranquilo —murmuró mirándolo de reojo.

—Te aseguro que lo estoy, simplemente me esfuerzo en ocultarlo. Pero no se lo digas a nadie, arruinaría mi reputación. —La castaña dejó escapar una risa cansada al escuchar eso último. Tom se acercó para poderle susurrar algo al oído y que nadie más los escuchara—. Recuerda que yo ya hice los T.I.M.O. una vez, desde mi punto de vista hace un año, y no son tan complicados. Es mucho peor la presión a la que llevan sometiéndonos todo el año con la importancia de los T.I.M.O. que la dificultad de los exámenes en sí.

Hermione le dio las gracias y, aparentemente más tranquila, subió a cambiarse. Tom la siguió poco después y se encontró a sus compañeros de habitación levantándose. El ambiente era algo tenso y casi no hablaban, contrariamente a lo que solían hacer. Casi echaba de menos las peleas para ver quién era el primero en usar el baño.

Durante el desayuno tampoco hablaron mucho. La mayoría de sus compañeros de curso tenían los libros abiertos debajo de la mesa y repasaban. Weasley llevaba un rato intentando pinchar un trozo de bacon con el tenedor pero no lo conseguía porque no levantaba la mirada de su ejemplar de _"Libro reglamentario de hechizos, 5º curso"_. Potter no paraba de mirar a todos lados para ver si era el único que estaba repasando y parecía aliviado cada vez que comprobaba que no lo era. Y Hermione, a pesar de parecer más tranquila, releía a toda velocidad _"Últimos avances en encantamientos"_ sin percatarse de que llevaba un buen rato sin dar un bocado a la tostada que sujetaba en la otra mano.

Al terminar el desayuno los alumnos de quinto y séptimo se quedaron en el vestíbulo hasta que a las nueve y media los hicieron entrar de nuevo al Gran Comedor. Habían retirado las cuatro mesas de las casas y en su lugar se encontraban varias hileras de mesas individuales de cara a la mesa de los profesores, donde se encontraban los jefes de las cuatro casas. Los alumnos fueron tomando asiento, los que debían hacer el T.I.M.O. a un lado de la sala y los que tenían que hacer el E.X.T.A.S.I.S. al otro.

Tom ocupó la mesa que se encontraba junto a la de Hermione, con Potter y Weasley en las dos que se encontraban detrás. Sintió cierta nostalgia al notar que estaban sentados en el lado del Gran Comedor que normalmente ocupaba la mesa de Slytherin. Se había pasado años observando la estancia desde aquella perspectiva y sin embargo ahora le resultaba extraño hacerlo. Durante unos instantes deseó volver a su época, que todo volviera a ser como antes. Cuando la profesora McGonagall pasó por su lado repartiendo las hojas de examen se dio cuenta de que no era el mejor momento para pensar en eso y desechó esos pensamientos.

Había decidido esforzarse al máximo en los T.I.M.O., al igual que hacía en las clases. No quería hacerse ilusiones, pero en el fondo guardaba la esperanza de que Dumbledore le permitiese elegir cómo vivir su vida si demostraba ser digno de confianza. Si al final ese día llegaba quería tener disponibles el máximo número de salidas laborales posibles, y ello dependería de sus notas. Cuando McGonagall dio la vuelta al enorme reloj de arena que había sobre la mesa y les dijo que podían empezar, Tom dio la vuelta a sus hojas de examen y mojó la pluma en el tintero antes incluso de leer la primera pregunta.

El examen duró dos horas, pero no era el final del T.I.M.O. de Encantamientos. Todos los exámenes se dividían en una parte teórica que se hacía por la mañana y una parte práctica que se hacía por la tarde. De modo que tras repasar, almorzar y repasar algo más los cuatro volvieron a unirse al resto de estudiantes que esperaban a que diera comienzo el examen teórico. Esta vez los hicieron pasar a una pequeña sala que conectaba con el Gran Comedor donde tenían que esperar a que llegase su turno para hacer el examen. Los llamaban en grupos de cuatro y por orden alfabético, lo que significaba que Tom iba en el primer grupo. El joven, que antes solñia estar casi al final de las listas no se acostumbraba a ser ahora uno de los primeros al llevar el apellido Black.

A Tom le asignaron a la profesora Marchbanks y maldijo internamente. Griselda Marchbanks era una bruja anciana que no sólo era la actual jefa del tribunal examinador, sino que además llevaba muchos años siendo miembro de éste. Había formado parte del grupo de profesores que examinó a Tom de sus T.I.M.O. en 1943, esperaba que después de cincuenta y tres años no fuese capaz de reconocerlo. Debía haber examinado a muchísimos alumnos en ese tiempo pero Tom no pudo evitar sentirle acorralado, cosa que le ocurría cada vez que se encontraba con alguien a quien había conocido en el pasado.

Griselda Marchbanks no sólo no lo reconoció, sino que fue muy agradable e intentó no ponerlo nervioso, Tom supuso que muchos alumnos agradecerían ese detalle. En primer lugar le pidió que hiciera levitar una copa de vino, lo cual no le supuso ningún problema. Tras unos quince segundos observando la copa le dijo que usara el encantamiento de cambio de color para hacer que el vino fuese azul. Tom quiso asegurarse una buena nota y obedeció mientras hacía que la copa siguiese suspendida en aire. Ésto sorprendió a la anciana bruja, que había esperado que concluyera un encantamiento antes de iniciar otro. El joven se hizo el modesto y con vergüenza fingida se excusó diciendo que pensaba que tenía que mantener la copa en el aire hasta que la examinadora le dijera que parase.

El examen fue subiendo de dificultad poco a poco hasta que, diez minutos después, Griselda Marchbanks lo dio por concluido. Se atrevería a decir que ésta había quedado encantada con su examen, al menos no dio muestras de lo contrario. Salió del Gran Comedor pensando ya en el examen del día siguiente, pero en lugar de ir a repasar como había hecho en 1943 se quedó en el vestíbulo. Si no se había olvidado a nadie de la lista de clase al contar, Hermione debería estar en el grupo cinco, por lo que no debería tardar demasiado. Decidió esperarla mirando por encima la hoja de preguntas del examen teórico, que aún llevaba encima. Creía que las había respondido todas correctamente, pero nunca se podía estar seguro del todo.

Aproximadamente cuarenta minutos después vio la cabellera castaña de Hermione salir del Gran Comedor. Se regañó mentalmente por haberse sentado junto a la barandilla de la escalera ya que desde allí casi no la había visto. Por suerte volvía la cabeza cada vez que escuchaba la puerta abrirse y no volvía a centrarse en su hoja de examen hasta cerciorarse de que quin había salido no era su amiga.

—Tom, ¿estabas esperando? Creía que te habrías ido a la Sala Común a repasar transformaciones —dijo ella en cuanto lo vio allí y fue hasta él.

El mago asintió y se levantó, preguntándole qué le habían preguntado mientras guardaba el pergamino en el bolsillo, no se había molestado en llevar su mochila (ni nada aparte de su varita) al examen. Hizo un ademán de volverse para subir la escalera cuando fue interrumpido.

—¿No esperamos a Harry y a Ron? —preguntó la joven extrañada de que se hubiera quedado a esperarla a ella pero no a ellos.

—Si mis cálculos son correctos, Potter está en el noveno grupo y Weasley en el undécimo. Teniendo en cuenta que cada grupo tarda aproximadamente diez minutos en hacer el examen, tendríamos que esperar una hora. ¿Quieres perder una hora entera de estudio? —le preguntó levantando una ceja. Sabía la respuesta de la castaña, pero quería escucharla de sus labios.

—No, la verdad es que no —admitió resignada—. Pero quiero saber que tal les ha ido. Yo creo que me ha salido bien. ¿Cómo te ha salido a ti? ¿Qué te han preguntado? ¿Qué profesor de ha examinado?

Tom soltó una risilla al ver lo ansiosa que se veía la castaña al preguntarle eso. Parecía que necesitaba saber qué le habían preguntado a él para compararlo con lo que le habían preguntado a ella. Supuso que era una forma de saber si difícultad de los examenes variaba según el profesor que te tocase y al mismo tiempo cerciorarse de haberlo hecho bien.

— Sabrás que tal les ha ido a los otros cuando vuelvan a la sala común, a menos que no quieran hablar del examen una vez hecho, igual que esta mañana. —Comenzaron a subir la escalera de mármol mientras iban intercambiando sus opiniones del examen—. Me ha tocado Marchbanks, ¿y a ti?

—El profesor Tofty —respondió ella antes de acercarse a él y bajar la voz—. ¿Ha sido igual que en los cuarenta o ha cambiado algo?

En los últimos meses, a medida que habían ganado confianza, Hermione había comenzado a hacerle esa pregunta. Al principio había sido casi de casualidad, de hecho recordaba cuándo había seido la primera vez. Un día volviendo de la biblioteca vieron a una pareja ser castigada por Umbridge por estar besándose en medio del pasillo, la joven se había vuelto hacia él y le había dicho que no le parecía motivo para castigarlos. Tom simplemente se había encogido de hombros, no porque estuviera en desacuerdo sino porque no le importaba mucho lo que la gente hiciera en los pasillos si a él no le afectaba directamente. Hermione no pareció entender su gesto y le preguntó si en su época había alguna clase de reglas de conducta diferentes a las actuales, Tom respondió que sí y puso como ejemplo lo que acababan de ver, alegando que las muestras de afecto antes se reservaban más al ámbito privado.

A Hermione pareció fascinarle esa diferencia cultural y desde entonces le había preguntado muchas cosas más. Desde si había alguna diferencia en los uniformes, el papel de la mujer en la sociedad mágica, las relaciones entre casas... A veces también le preguntaba las diferencias entre Sytherin y Gryffindor, pero Tom no sabía decirle si estas diferencias se debían a la casa o a la época.

Y si bien todas estas preguntas se debían a la curiosidad de la castaña, Tom no pudo evitar darse cuenta de ciertos detalles. Como cuando le decía que algo estaba mal visto o no era normal en su tiempo y después la joven trataba de no hacerlo en su presencia. Sabía que era para no incomodarlo y agradeció internamente el esfuerzo de la joven pero la tercera vez que la castaña se disculpó al sostenerle la puerta a él para que pasara al aula decidió que era suficiente. Era él el que estaba en la época de ella y por tanto era él el que tenía que acostumbrarse a las costumbres de ellas. Así se lo dijo y aunque se mostró agradecido pidió que dejase de intentar adaptarse a algo que no era lo normal para ella. ¿Qué más daba si hace medio siglo eran únicamente los hombres los que sujetaban las puertas par que pasaran las mujeres? Los tiempos habían cambiado y la mayoría de los cambios no le incomodaban. Sonrió al recordar todo ésto antes de responder a la pregunta de la joven.

—El examen en sí ha sido igual. Sólo han cambiado las preguntas, aunque supongo que eso se debe a que las preguntas van variando. Sería mucha casualidad que me preguntasen exactamente lo mismo. Aparte de añadir los hechizos de creación más reciente,no he notado ningún cambio. —Para restarle algo de importancia al asunto decidió hacer un pequeño chiste—. Oye, ¿a ti el nombre del profesor Tofty no te suena a toffee? A mí sí y me da hambre cada vez que alguien lo dice.

La castaña empezó a resise y le dijo que había sido un chiste muy malo, pero Tom la rebatió diciendo que no sería tan malo si se había reído. Ella se limitó a sacarle la lengua y a aligerar aunque a él no le costó nada seguirle el ritmo ya que sus piernas eran más largas. Los dos terminaron andando cada vez más rápido intentando adelantar al otro hasta que terminaron corriendo por el pasillo. Doblaron una esquina donde la presencia de Filch varios metros por delante suyo, los hizo y retroceder detenerse justo antes de estallar en carcajadas. Tom no sabía qué había venido esa extraña carrera pero le encantaba seguirle el juego a Hermione en ese tipo de cosas.

Finalmente concluyeron el camino a la Sala Común de forma más calmada comentando ligeramente el examen e intentando no pensar en el siguiente, Transformaciones, hasta que estuvieran delante de los apuntes.

Los exámenes de Transformaciones y de Herbología pasaron sin mucho percance, al igual que el de Transformaciones. El jueves amaneció soleado y por cuarta vez consecutiva Tom y Hermione se reunieron temprano en la Sala Común para repasar. El examen de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que harían ese día era uno de los que el joven mago esperaba con más ansias, la castaña no parecía opinar lo mismo. Al salir del examen teórico Potter parecía convencido por primera vez de que había aprobado y Tom confesó que a él las preguntas le habían parecido una broma. Los otros tres le habían mirado en ese momento con distintos gestos que dejaban claro que aquello era evidente. Ton no sabía si sentirse alagado u ofendido de que consideraran que si había algo relacionado con las Artes Oscuras él tenía que saberlo.

Cuando Weasley sugirió volver a la Sala Común para descansar un rato Hermione confesó que Tom y ella tenían planeado practicar para el examen práctico de la tarde. Tom, sintiéndose especialmente generoso, invitó a los otros dos a acompañarlos para sorpresa de la castaña. Potter se lo pensó durante un rato pero al final los dos amigos se fueron juntos hacia la Torre de Gryffindor mientras que Tom y Hermione hacían un breve viaje a la cocina para pedir unos sandwiches para almorzar.

En veinte minutos estaban en la Cámara de los Secretos, donde practicarían en las tres horas que tenían hasta el examen. Dejaron las mochilas y los sandwiches sobre la mesa que habían colocado en el lateral de la estancia hacía tiempo, donde normalmente estudiaban la teoría de todo lo que Tom le enseñaba en sus clases de defensa.

—¿Sabes? Creo que el curso que viene deberíamos bajar también un sofá y algunos cojines —dijo el mago sacando la varita y dirigiéndose al centro de la Cámara.

—Si, claro. Y una alfombra de paso —respondió la joven con sarcasmo, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras lo seguía.

—Pues no es mala idea. Y ya que estamos una estantería, un juego de tazas y una mesita de café —añadió el con total seriedad.

—¿Y por qué no te mudas aquí abajo directamente?

—Porque para eso necesitaría una cama. Y no hay una cama en mi lista de cosas que traer —concluyó él como si fuera los más evidente del mundo, dando por concluida la conversación y poniéndose en posición de duelo. La castaña soltó una risa y adoptó la misma pose frente a él.

Por el camino habían decidido tener un pequeño duelo en el que sólo podrían utilizar los hechizos que entraban en el examen. Eso dejaba a Tom en cierta desventaja ya que casi todo su arsenal predilecto eran hechizos extracurriculares, por decirlo de alguna forma.

El duelo duró casi media hora hasta que entre ambos decidieron que estaban demasiado cansados y lo dieron por concluido. Tom jamás admitiría que él podría haber seguido durante bastante rato, no quería desanimar a Hermione y hacer que se sintiera mal. La castaña había mejorado bastante y no sería conveniente que perdiera la autoestima que estaba ganando con respecto a su habilidad como duelista.

Se sentaron en la zona de trabajo y la joven apoyó la frente contra la mesa, Tom se sentó a su lado y la observó en silencio.

—Gracias por fingir que también estás cansado para no hacerme sentir mal —dijo finalmente sin moverse. A Tom le hubiera gustado poder verle la cara pero su rizado cabello se lo impedía.

—¿Te habías dado cuenta?

—Lo haces siempre —respondió girando la cabeza en su dirección pero sin levantarse. Con un brazo se apartó el pelo, que se le había quedado frente al rostro—. Pero te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que nunca lo has dado todo en un duelo contra mí. Alguna vez me gustaría verte hacerlo, aunque preferiría que fuera como espectadora para poder fijarme bien.

—Pues yo no quiero —repuso él imitando la postura de la joven y recostándose también en la mesa. Hermione pareció no entender qué quería decir y se explicó— Para que me esfuerce al máximo en un duelo tendría que encontrarme en una situación de peligro. Y que tú estuvieras allí para verlo significaría que también estarías en peligro. No quiero que eso pase.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes que Tom aprovechó para cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo. Definitivamente tenían que bajar un sofá, las sillas que tenían no eran lo suficientemente cómodas.

—¿Y si no fuera un duelo justo? —preguntó Hermione entonces. Él murmuro algo parecido a "Hmm" para incicarle que continuara—. Si por ejemplo fuésemos Harry, Ron y yo contra ti... ¿sería suficiente para que te esforzaras?

—Si tantas ganas tienes, cuando acaben los exámenes podemos pedirles a Potter y a los dos Weasley que se unan a uno de nuestros duelos. Con la condición de que busquemos otro lugar, Ginevra no va a querer bajar. —dijo recordando todo lo que había pasado la pelirroja en aquel lugar. Tal vez sería mejor usar la Sala de los Menesteres.

—Un buen detalle por tu parte preocuparte por Ginny pero, ¿no sera demasiado cuatro contra uno?

—Será difícil, que se supone que es el objetivo de todo esto, ¿no? —respondió abriendo por fin los ojos e incorporándose—. Sigamos.

Repasaron la lista de contraembrujos que tenían más posibilidades de caer en el examen antes de volver a levantarse para practicar. Esta vez Tom decidió hacer algo similar a un examen; él haría de examinador y le pediría a Hermione que realizase una serie de hechizos y contrahechizos cada vez más difíciles.

Para frustración del moreno la joven no paraba de equivocarse y eso la hacía ponerse cada vez más nerviosa hasta que al final soltó un bufido de desesperación y se dejó caer al resopló también y la miró desde donde se encontraba de pie. Se mantuvo en silencio mientras la oía murmurar lo mucho que odiaba esa estúpida asignatura.

—No lo entiendo, en el duelo lo has hecho bien. ¿Por qué ahora no te sale?

—¡No lo sé! —exclamó ella desesperada— Sé lo que tengo que hacer, se las palabras y los movimientos y aún así no puedo, se me traba la lengua o me tiembla la mano. Voy a suspender...

—Hermione, ya sé que esta es la asignatura que peor se te da, pero te digo lo de siempre. Cuando estés en el examen te saldrá todo automáticamente.

Decidió entonces hacer algo atrevido y bordeó a la joven para sentarse tras ella, con sus piernas a cada lado de ella, y la atrajo hacia sí hasta que su espalda chocó contra su pecho.

—Tom, ¿qué haces? —repuso ella intentando levantarse, pero él le rodeó la cintura con el brazo izquierdo para que no se moviera y le sujetó la mano derecha con la suya.

—Tranquila. Vamos a hacer lo mismo que antes, pero esta vez cuando yo haré el movimiento de varita contigo, ¿de acuerdo? —La joven asintió lentamente sin levantar la vista—. Bien. Maldición Expulso.

Hermione suspiró antes de decir lentamente_ "Expulso"_ mientras tom guiaba su mano muy despacio, trazando el semicírculo y las dos líneas rectas que configuraban el movimiento de varita. La maldición surtió efecto y de la punta de la varita de la joven salión una luz azul que causo una ruidosa explosión a unos cinco metros de distancia.

—Perfecto. Ahora la maldición de lengua atada. —Repitieron la misma acción, mientras ella murmuraba "Mimblawimble" él guiaba su mano trazando el patrón necesario.

Estuvieron así otra media hora en la que Hermione, probablemente sin darse cuenta, se recostó contra el pecho de Tom. A éste no le importó en absoluto, todo lo contrario, apretó algo más el agarre que tenía en torno a la cintura de la joven y sonrió complacido. Finalmente los nervios de su acompañante parecieron disiparse y le pidió que la dejara seguir practicando sola, por lo que retomaron sus posiciones iniciales. Esta vez lo hizo mucho mejor y no cometió ni un solo error, lo que la hizo saltar de alegría.

Tom dejó escapar una risilla al verla y le dijo que sería mejor ponerse en marcha hacia el Gran Comedor. No sería muy agradable llegar tarde al examen y que no les dejaran hacerlo después de haber estado practicando tanto. Llegaron quince minutos antes de la hora y se reunieron con Harry y Ron, que se preguntaban si les preguntarían algo de lo que solían practicar en el E.D.

Cuando llamaron al primer grupo Tom le dio un leve apretón en el hombro a Hermione antes de salir de la sala donde esperaban y ella le deseó suerte. Mientras salía escuchó a Weasley decir que el moreno no necesitaba de eso, que mejor de desease suerte a él y se echó a reír. Intentó calmarse para dar aspecto de seriedad a los examinadores pero al ver que le tocaba el profesor Tofty se acordó del chiste del toffee y se volvió a reír.

El profesor Tofty era el más anciano de los examinadores, aunque no por ellos el menos jovial, asumió que su ataque de risa se debía a los nervios y le aseguró que no había de qué preocuparse. Respirando hondo para calmarse Tom asintió y el profesor dio comienzo al examen. Al igual que los tres anteriores éste fue aumentando en dificultad hasta que el examinador se dio por satisfecho. Estaba seguro de que iba a sacar un Extraordinario pero quiso asegurarse y le pidió a Tofty que le preguntara algo más difícil, éste lo miró extrañado y se apresuró a excusarse con lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

—Es que, vera... Me estaba planteando intentar ser auror y me gustaría hacer algo más para, ya sabe, por si acaso.

—¡Oh, claro, muchacho! Lo entiendo. Bueno, lo has hecho todo muy bien pero si así te quedas más tranquilo puedes hacer algo extra, para subir aún más la nota —respondió el profesor Tofty entusiasmado por ver algo fuera de las preguntas generales—. Lo dejo a tu elección.

Tom lo pensó durante un momento antes de coger una de las piedras que había sobre la mesa del profesor y que se usaban para algunos de los hechizos. La lanzó al aire con todas sus fuerzas y antes de que empezara a caer apuntó hacia ella con su varita y dijo _"Confringo"_. El ruido de la explosión causado por la maldición hizo que todos en la sala se giraran en su dirección. Había decidido usar una maldición bastante peligrosa si no se usaba con responsabilidad, ya que provocaba enormes y dañinas explosiones, pero eso le permitía hacer más de un hechizo. Antes de que los guijarros que salieron despedidos en todas direcciones llegasen muy lejos creó un amplio escudo protector que cubría gran parte de la sala. Una vez todos los guijarros estuvieron sobre el escudo hizo que este girase como si de un remolino se tratara haciendo que todos los restos de la piedra se concentrasen en el centro. Cuando estuvieron todos juntos usó un simple_ Reparo_ para volverlos a unir e hizo desvanecerse el escudo, lo que provocó que la piedra cayese sobre su mano, de nuevo intacta.

—¡Maravilloso! —exclamó el profesor Tofty aplaudiendo con entusiasmo. Tom le dio las gracias y se dispuso a salir del Gran Comedor. De camino a la puerta se encontró con la profesora Umbridge, que había decidido supervisar el examen, y cruzó con ella un par de frases de saludo. La profesora lo felicitó por su actuación pero él no le hizo mucho caso.

Ahora que había terminado su examen en lo único que pensaba era en el de Hermione. Salió al vestíbulo pero en lugar de sentarse en la escalera como había estado haciendo hasta ahora se quedó cerca de la puerta. ¿Y si a la castaña le volvían los nervios y se equivocaba? ¿Y si suspendía? ¿Qué decía eso de su labor como profesor? —_No, Tom_ —se reprendió mentalmente—. _Su nota es más importante que tu estúpido orgullo. Deja de pensar así._

Al cabo de un rato empezó a deambular de un lado a otro frente a la puerta. Más de un estudiante estuvo a punto de chocarse con él al salir y tuvo que retroceder un par de metros. Cuando pasó medía hora empezó a impacientarse, estar esperando en la ignorancia era una tortura. Mentalmente no hacía más que repetirse que Hermione lo haría bien, incluso sin su ayuda lo habría hecho bien. Era imposible que sacase menos de un Supera las Expectativas, pero Tom no se conformaba con eso, quería que la joven sacase un Extraordinario. Se merecía un Extraordinario con lo mucho que se había esforzado.

Cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente dejando paso a Hermione, Tom se apresuró hacia ella.

—¿Qué te tal te ha salido? ¿Todo bien? —preguntó con impaciencia. Casi estaba más nervioso por el examen de la joven que por el suyo propio. Aunque se relajó bastante cuando la vio asentir dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—Me ha salido bastante mejor de lo que pensaba. —le dijo con tal emoción que hasta sus manos temblaban—. Creía que volvería a ponerme nerviosa, pero no. Recordé todo lo que me dijiste y todo lo que hemos practicado y al final no me he equivocado en nada.

Se sintió tan orgulloso de ella que no sabía como expresarlo. De modo que simplemente colocó una mano contra su mejilla y le acarició el pómulo con el pulgar mientras la miraba fijamente. Sonrió levemente mientras le hacía saber que había estado seguro de que lo iba a hacer bien. Si estaba en su mano la castaña jamás se enteraría de que hasta él mismo había tenido sus dudas pues para seguir mejorando necesitaba creer que podía hacerlo. En ese momento Hermione frunció el ceño sin dejar de sonreír, no sabía que significaba aquella expresión de determinación ni tampoco se atrevió a preguntárselo. No obstante tuvo la sensación de que la joven acababa de darse cuenta de algo y una parte de él quiso saber qué era y si tenía algo que ver con él.

El viernes ni Potter ni Weasley tenían ningún examen, de modo que les dieron envidia quedándose recostados en los sofás de la Sala Común mientras él y Hermione se dirigían hacer el examen de Runas Antiguas y lo mismo sucedió con el examen de Aritmancia. En Adivinación la que se quedó descansando fue Hermione, aunque para ella descansar significó seguir estudiando. Por suerte Tom pudo vengarse cuando ellos tuvieron que hacer el examen de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y él no. De modo que se quedó tirado en su cama descansando del examen de Pociones del día anterior.

Tom decidió darle una pequeña sorpresa a la castaña y bajó a esperarla al vestíbulo. Era evidente que Hermione suponía que se había quedado en la Torre de Gryffindor porque se sorprendió mucho al verlo allí y salió corriendo a abrazarlo. El moreno no entendía a qué venía aquella reacción tan efusiva, se habían visto tres horas antes, no obstante la rodeó con sus brazos y la consoló cuando empezó a sollozar. La castaña le explicó algunos errores que había cometido y él no fue capaz de responderle que, por ejemplo, no sabía que narices era un Tebo, simplemente le susurró palabras de ánimo.

—Te he echado de menos —confesó avergonzada al cabo de un rato—. Y la culpa es tuya por pegarte como una lapa en cada examen, me has acostumbrado a tu presencia.

—Venga, tranquila —le dijo divertido por lo indignada que se veía de repente—. Piensa que el examen que tienes esta tarde es fuera, así que no hay nada que me impida estar por allí, si es lo que quieres.

—¿Harías eso?

—Bueno, no puedo estar en la zona del examen exactamente. Pero puedo estar cerca, podría repasar Astronomía bajo un árbol mientras te espero. Y cuando termines eres bienvenida a unirte a mi sesión de estudio en la naturaleza.

La joven se mostró agradecida y aceptó, de modo que aquella tarde Tom salió a los terrenos junto a los alumnos que iban a examinarse. Sin embargo, en lugar de adentrarse en una extensión de césped que habían delimitado para el examen, justo en la linde del Bosque Prohibido, se dirigió a un haya que había a unos treinta metros y se sentó bajo su sombra.

Sintió que alguien le observaba y percatándose de que era el trío de amigos les saludó con la mano. Ellos le devolvieron el saludo aunque sospechaba que Potter y Weasley desearían estar en su lugar y no tener que hacer el examen. Al cabo de un rato le tocó el turno a Hermione, que por orden alfabético es la que iba antes de los tres, y Tom no pudo evitar observarla durante todo su examen.

La vio tratar con diversas criaturas pero no supo si lo estaba haciendo bien hasta que hubo terminado y la joven fue hasta donde él se encontraba. No comentaron el examen durante mucho rato, ya que Tom no sabía mucho de esa asignatura, de modo que enseguida se pusieron a repasar para el examen de Astronomía que tendrían al día siguiente. Pasaron el rato estudiando y viendo al resto de alumnos que hacían el examen y soltaron una carcajada cuando un cangrejo de fuego le prendió fuego a la túnica de Malfoy.

Al cabo de una media hora Potter, que acababa de terminar, se acercó a ellos y les preguntó algo avergonzado si podían unirse a ellos. Hermione se apresuró a decir que por su puesto que si, pero Tom tuvo la impresión de que la pregunta en realidad iba dirigida a él. Últimamente Potter y él se llevaban bastante mejor, sin embargo tanto el héroe de gafas como el pelirrojo sabían que a la única del grupo a la que Tom consideraba una amiga era a Hermione. Aunque pasasen gran parte del tiempo los cuatro juntos, lo cierto es que era bastante raro que estuvieran juntos si la castaña no estaba con ellos, a menos que estuvieran en el dormitorio. Lo que no entendía es qué le hacía pensar a Potter que no iba a querer que se sentase con ellos. Si bien era cierto que él y Hermione pasaban también mucho tiempo a solas nunca le habían negado a ninguno de los otros dos la oportunidad de unirse a sus horas de estudio.

Para que el otro moreno viera que no le molestaba su presencia le tendió uno de sus mapas celestes, éste lo tomó y se sentó a le derecha de Tom, quedando frente a Hermione. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Weasley llegó hasta ellos también, aunque él se sentó directamente, ocupando el sitio frente a Tom y cerrando el círculo.

Pasaron aproximadamente media hora estudiando en silencio hasta que una voz desconocida llamó la atención de Tom —Estúpido ratón. ¿Cómo ha podido escaparse?— Levantó la vista confuso y se percató de que el único que parecía haberlo oído aparte de él era Potter, lo cuál sólo podía significar una cosa.

Usando la lengua _pársel_ llamó a la serpiente que estaba pasando cerca de allí y ésta, sorprendida de que un humano hablara su lengua, se acercó hasta ellos. Era una simple culebra de campo, de poco más de un metro de largo. Cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de distancia Tom le tendió el brazo y la dejó trepar por él.

—_Buenas tardes, mi buen amigo_ —saludo a la serpiente, habiéndose percatado de que era macho.

—_Saludos humano_ —le respondió.

—Tom, ¿qué haces? —preguntó Hermione al verlo.

—Igual la serpiente también quiere hacer el examen de Astronomía —respondió Ron.

Potter comenzó a reírse y respondió —_¿Te la imaginas sujetando la pluma con la cola?_— Pero su respuesta salió en lengua _pársel_. Es entonces cuando Tom se dio cuenta de lo poco que controlaba Potter su don. No sólo no podía hablar _pársel_ cuando quisiera, sino que cuando tenía una serpiente delante le salía sin que se diera cuenta.

—_¡Hay otro!_ —exclamó la serpiente aún más sorprendida. Potter la observó y la saludo algo entrecortado.

—¿Quieres verla mejor? —le dijo a Hermione acercándole el brazo donde tenía al reptil. La castaña se inclinó y dijo que le parecía adorable cuando sacaba la lengua, lo que provocó una risilla de Tom que le preguntó entonces a la serpiente si se dejaría tocar por la joven bruja. Una vez obtuvo permiso se lo dijo a la castaña— Puedes tocarla si quieres, te ha dado permiso.

La castaña acercó la mano lentamente y se sorprendió de la suavidad de las escamas. Tom estuvo a punto de responderle que eso era evidente que si no había tocado nunca una serpiente, pero se contuvo al darse cuenta de que probablemente así era. Pasaron un rato toqueteando a la serpiente, incluso Weasley se animó a hacerlo, y Potter estuvo charlando un poco con ella y acabó prometiéndole que la ayudaría a buscar algo de cena.

Al final la serpiente acabó echándose una siesta sobre el regazo de Hermione y los cuatro jóvenes siguieron con su estudio. Tom decidió que aquella era la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con Potter en secreto.

—_Eh, Potter_ —lo llamó. Cuando el otro moreno le devolvió la mirada añadió— _Contesta en pársel, con la serpiente aquí no tendrás problemas para hacerlo._

_—¿Qué pasa? ¿A qué viene este secretismo?_

—_Qué pasa es lo que quiero saber yo. Cuando llegaste parecía que pensabas que te iba a echar de aquí._

_—Algo así. Cuando estáis Hermione y tú solos me da cosa entrometerme, siento que sobro._

_—Siempre sobras_ —respondió a modo de broma. Ganándose una mirada de reproche del joven de gafas.

—_Es en serio, Ryddle. Lo cierto es que quería comentarte una cosa._ —Cuando Tom le hizo un gesto de cabeza para que continuara el joven se mostró algo cohibido.— _¿Qué piensas de Hermione? Es decir, ya se que te cae bien y eso, pero... Últimamente sois realmente cercanos y ella parece haberte tomado mucho cariño. Y me preguntaba si..._

—_Si fuésemos novios lo sabrías_ —interrumpió Tom sacando un mapa de las lunas de Júpiter.

—_¿A sí? Quiero decir, ¿te gusta o algo?_

_—Potter, no he iniciado esta conversación para hablar de mi vida amorosa. Si tanto te interesa te diré que no me importaría que ella fuera mi novia._ —En ese momento el joven de gafas abrió mucho los ojos de la sorpresa— _¿Qué? Yo también soy humano, por si lo habías olvidado. De todas formas, aunque no me importaría mantener una relación amorosa con ella tampoco me importa el no tenerla. Y de todas formas ella no siente nada por mí. Así que no tienes nada de que preocuparte, no le voy a hacer daño a tu amiguita._

_—Ya sé que no le vas a hacer daño Pero me ha sorprendido que admitas. Siempre pensé que eras..._

_—¿Asexual?_

_—¡No! ¡Bueno, sí! Tú ya me entiendes, con lo que sabemos de Voldemort no creí que le dedicases tiempo a pensar en ese tipo de cosas._

_—No lo había hecho nunca, la verdad, así que Voldemort probablemente tampoco lo haya pensado en estos últimos cincuenta años_ —Se quedó pensativo unos momentos— _Qué triste, mi otro yo es un virgen de 69 años._

_—Curioso número para un virgen_ —bromeó Potter, pero Tom no lo entendió.

_—¿Curioso por qué? No lo entiendo_ —admitió confuso. El otro mago entonces enrojeció y no quiso explicarse.

Volvieron a pasar otro rato en silencio en el que Potter pareció querer preguntar algo pero siempre cerraba la boca en cuanto la abría y miraba a otro lado. Al final Tom se cansó y lo miró con una deja encarada, instándola a hablar.

_—Puedo preguntar... ¿Dónde vais tú y Hermione cuando... desaparecéis? Ya sabes, cuando os vais a estudiar pero no estáis ni en la biblioteca ni en ningún sitio. Se lo he preguntado a Hermione pero no quiere decírmelo. Y no es que no me fíe de ti, sólo lo pregunto por si algún día necesitamos encontraros y no os vemos en el mapa._ —Potter pareció darse cuenta de que había metido la pata y se mordió la lengua.

_—Si de verdad te fías de mí, Potter, háblame de ese mapa._

El héroe de gafas pareció pensárselo pero no estaba del todo convencido. Acabaron llegando a un acuerdo: Tom le contaba adonde desaprecia con Hermione y lo que hacían allí y Potter le contaba todo sobre ese mapa del que no parecía querer hablar. Como le tocaba hablar primero Tom no pudo contener un resoplido.

_—Hermione y yo hemos estado yendo a la Cámara de los Secretos_

_—¿QUÉ?_ —exclamó Potter dando un bote que asustó tanto a Ron como a Hermione.

—No pasa nada. Es que una avispa ha pasado por delante de su cara y se ha asustado —se apresuró a decir Tom sospechando que Potter igual se excusaba en _pársel._ Los dos parecieron creérselo y enseguida continuaron con su lectura, no obstante Hermione los observaba de vez en cuando de reojo—. _Como te iba diciendo Potter, nos hemos estado reuniendo en la Cámara._

_—Entonces ya sabrás lo de..._

_—¿Que mataste a mi basilisco?_ —preguntó con la sonrisa más falsa que pudo expresar, enseñando los dientes a la vez que los apretaba— _Sí, ya lo sé. Y sí, me enfadé muchísimo. Si no fuera por Hermione probablemente tú también estarías muerto. Y yo en Azkaban. Creo que deberíamos darle las gracias los dos._

—_Ryddle esa cara me da mal rollo_ —susurró Potter tras tragar algo de saliva. Tom respondió ensanchando su sonrisa hasta que el otro moreno desvió la mirada mientras preguntaba— ¿Y qué hacéis allí exactamente?

_—Le estoy enseñando defensa_ —respondió él simplemente. Potter pareció sorprendido— _No es que no le gusta vuestro grupito del E.D. o como se llame, Potter. Y siempre insiste en que eres un gran profesor pero admítelo, está aprendiendo más conmigo._

_—Me decepciona que no crea que con el E.D. sea suficiente. Pero al mismo tiempo no entiendo, ¿cómo es que has accedido a darle clases? Una vez me dijo que te negaste._

_—Llegamos a un acuerdo que no es de tu incumbencia. Ahora te toca responder, ¿de que mapa hablabas?_

_—Al menos ya sé dónde encontraros si pasa algo. Y lo del mapa... verás mi padre y sus amigos hicieron un mapa cuando estaban en Hogwarts. Mi padre, Sirius, el profesor Lupin y ese traidor de Peter Pettigrew. En ese mapa aparece todo el castillo y todos los pasadizos secretos, excepto la Sala de los Menesteres y la Cámara de los Secretos, obviamente_ —Tom asintió aunque seguía sin entender qué tenía de especial ese mapa, por suerte Potter respondió enseguida a su duda—. _Lo más importante es que en ese mapa aparecen representadas todas las personas que están en el castillo. De modo que para saber dónde está alguien exactamente sólo tenemos que ver dónde está en el mapa. Lo cierto es que Ron y yo nos asustamos bastante la primera vez que no os encontramos ni a Hermione ni a ti en él, creímos que os había pasado algo._

_—Querrás decir que a ella le había pasado algo_ —lo corrigió Tom y Potter se medio disculpó.

—¿Es que no vais a para nunca de cuchichear en vuestro idioma secreto de serpientes? —dijo de repente Hermione. Los dos se volvieron hacia ella y la vieron observándolos con el ceño fruncido—. Es de mala educación hablar en un idioma que no todos los presentes entienden, ¿sabéis? Sí, Tom, me he dado cuenta de lo que estabais haciendo desde el principio —añadió molesta cuando él fue a contestarle.

—No os queríamos desconcentrar y pensamos que el siseo no os molestaría.

—Tom, no me mientas —contestó ella frunciendo aún más el ceño. La serpiente se percató de lo que ocurría y fue a refugiarse entre los bajos de la túnica de Ron.

—¿Qué más da? —dijo entonces el pelirrojo— Tarde o temprano alguno de los dos nos lo contará. Creo que es más importante el hecho de que se acerca la hora de la cena y tengo hambre.

—¿Por qué no vamos a ver a Hagrid antes? —propuso Potter— Hace bastante que no le visitamos y podríamos decirle que tal nos ha ido en el T.I.M.O. de su asignatura.

—¡Es una buena idea! —respondió Ron haciendo además de levantarse.

—¡Quieto! —exclamó Tom haciendo que el pelirrojo se detuviera y se quedara a medio levantar. Entonces se acercó y sacó a la serpiente de entre la túnica del pelirrojo—. Casi le haces daño.

Con la serpiente de nuevo en uno de sus brazos siguió a los otros tres hasta la cabaña de Hagrid. No era la primera vez que iba, aunque intentaba evitarlo tanto como fuera posible. Le habían contado que fue a Hagrid a quien su otro yo, y por tanto él, había culpado por la apertura de la Cámara, los ataques y el asesinato de aquella alumna de Ravenclaw, lo cual había provocado la expulsión del semigigante de la secuela de magia. Hagrid lo había reconocido de inmediato, por suerte para Tom al ser miembro de la Orden se le había informado de la situación del joven y no había tomado represalias contra él. Eso no significaba que fuera amigable con Tom como lo era con los otros. Apenas reparaba en su presencia cuando lo visitaban y él tampoco hacía mucho por apaciguar las cosas, no había dado muestras de arrepentimiento por lo que Hagrid había tenido que pasar por su culpa, de modo que la relación entre los dos era algo tirante.

—¿Os ha parecido muy difícil? No, ¿verdad? —preguntó el semigigante con respecto al examen que había tenido lugar aquella tarde mientras les servía el té en tazas gigantescas. Aunque no solía hablar directamente con Tom, Hagrid era lo bastante educado como para no ignorar completamente su existencia y le servía una taza como a todos los demás.

Pronto dio comienzo una extensa conversación sobre el cuidado de las criaturas mágicas en la que Tom no tenía intención de participar. Tampoco es que hubiera podido ya que jamás había cursado la asignatura y no se enteraba de mucho de lo que decían los otros. Lo cierto es que el único animal mágico sobre el que se había molestado en investigar había sido el basilisco, y eso sólo después de descubrir que había uno en la Cámara. Para no aburrirse inició otra conversación con la culebra de campo que habían encontrado antes. Esta se impacientaba e insistía en que quería la comida que Potter le había prometido.

Se aburría, se aburría mucho y no entendía como los otros tres jóvenes estaban charlando tan tranquilamente cuando tenían un examen al día siguiente. Cuando no pudo aguantar más allí sentado se levantó, dio las gracias por el té y se salio de la cabaña. Había quedado en reunirse con Hermione, Potter y Weasley en la cena, para la que todavía quedaba un rato. Mientras tanto volvió a acercarse a la linde del bosque prohibido en busca de algún ratón de campo que inmovilizar para que la serpiente estuviera contenta. Era Potter el que debería hacerlo, pero como Tom no tenía nada mejor que hacer se ofreció a hacerlo él mismo.

Veinte minutos después ya había dejado al reptil junto a su presa y se dirigía hacia el castillo. Consideró que no merecía la pena subir hasta la Sala Común ya que abrirían las puertas del comedor para cuando llegase hasta la torre. No iba a subir siete pisos para volver a bajar nada más llegar arriba, sería absurdo. Esperó cerca de la puerta repasando mentalmente la lista de constelaciones más importantes y sus respectivas estrellas.

Cuando abrieron las puertas del Gran Comedor entró y tomó asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor, a la que enseguida fueron llegando más y más alumnos. Se planeó el esperar a Hermione y a los otros para cenar, pero tenía hambre y no les iba a pasar nada por comer sin él. Se sirvió patatas asadas y pastel de carne y pasó la cena charlando con Fay Dunbar y Sally-Anne Perks, que se encontraban sentadas a su derecha. Estaban comentando el examen de Pociones del lunes mientras Tom devoraba su pudding de chocolate cuando su amiga y los amigos de su amiga aparecieron por la puerta.

Para cuando los tres amigos empezaron a comer él ya había terminado, de modo que se dedicó a observarlos y a hablar con ellos mientras comían, cogiendo de vez en cuando un bombón de una bandeja cercana. Sólo le quedaban dos exámenes por hacer: Astronomía e Historia de la Magia. Sólo dos días más y podrían descansar. Tom estaba bastante relajado, después de todo ¿qué podía pasar en tan solo cuarenta y ocho días? Si hubiera sabido lo que se avecinaba no habría estado tan tranquilo.

_Hermione_

Si ya en mayo había gente asustada por los T.I.M.O., al llegar junio aquel miedo se convirtió en terror. Noches sin dormir, ataques de ansiedad y, como no, alumnos siendo víctimas de los que intentaban aprovecharse de la situación vendiendo estimulantes cerebrales de dudosa procedencia. Por suerte Hermione sólo había sido víctima de los dos primeros y había confiscado tantos estimulantes falsos como había podido y se los había entregado a la profesora McGonagall.

Tom le había asegurado que sus nervios eran normales pero no fue hasta que éste le confesó que en el fondo él también estaba nervioso que se creyó que su estado era normal. Tenía que admitir que la presencia del moreno, a su lado en cada uno de sus exámenes le resultaba en cierta forma reconfortante. Harry y Ron también estaban en la mayoría de exámenes y siempre volvían a la Sala Común los cuatro juntos a repasar aunque no fue así con Runas Antiguas y Aritmancia, donde sus dos amigos no estaban. Se había acostumbrado tanto a tener a Tom en la mesa de al lado dándole ánimos antes de que repartieran los pergaminos que cuando se vio sin él para el examen de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas casi sufrió un ataque de pánico. Cuando lo vio esperando fuera del Gran Comedor al finalizar el examen se le saltaron las lágrimas y corrió a esconderse entre sus brazos mientras murmuraba que no había recordado en que países exactamente habitaba el Tebo, una criatura con forma de jabalí que tenía la capacidad de hacerse invisible.

Los exámenes prácticos por otra parte le habían resultado mucho más sencillos. Si el hechizo le salía podía estar segura de que lo había hecho bien, al contrario que en el examen teórico donde siempre se quedaba con la duda de si habría escrito lo correcto. Como estos se realizaban por orden alfabético a ella le tocó hacerlos con Anthony Goldstein, Gregory Goyle y Daphne Greengrass. Al salir siempre se encontraba a Tom en la puerta que le preguntaba con impaciencia qué le habían preguntado a ella. Esa impaciencia se multiplicó en el examen de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, casi parecía que el examen lo había hecho él en vez de ella. Cuando dijo que le había salido mucho mejor de lo que originalmente habría creído el joven la obsequió con una expresión de orgullo que la hizo querer esforzarse aún más sólo para que Tom, a quien consideraba un gran mago, volviera a mirarla así.

Por desgracia las cosas se torcieron durante el examen práctico de Astronomía y es que desde lo alto de la torre pudieron ver como seis empleados del ministerio se llevaban a Hagrid a la fuerza. Umbridge había decidido echarlo igual que a Trelawney pero para no montar de nuevo una escena delante de toda la escuela decidió actuar por la noche. No contaba con todos los alumnos de quinto curso que en ese momento se encontraban haciendo el examen y que presenciaron toda la escena, comunicando posteriormente al resto del colegio lo que había sucedido. Si ya había resultado duro ver como se llevaban a Hagrid fue aún peor presenciar lo que ocurrió con la profesora McGonagall. La habían visto apresurarse hacia la cabaña de Hagrid para detener a los oficiales del Ministerio cuando éstos la golpearon con cuatro hechizos aturdidores que le dieron de lleno en el pecho. Hagrid era muy resistente a ellos gracias a su sangre de gigante, pero no podía decirse lo mismo de la profesora.

Le parecía todo un mal sueño, el martes por la tarde habían visitado a Hagrid después del examen de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y al día siguiente el semigigante se había ido. No habían llegado a ver cómo lo atrapaban, de modo que esperaba que al final consiguiera escapar. La profesora McGonagall, por otro lado, había tenido peor suerte. Cuatro hechizos aturdidores de una vez podían ser muy peligrosos para alguien de su edad por lo que la señora Pomfrey, la enfermera, decretó que lo mejor sería trasladarla al Hospital San Mungo de enfermedades y heridas mágicas.

Todo ello hizo que el examen de Historia de la Magia del día siguiente, que afortunadamente era el último, le saliera fatal.

—Seguro que no te ha salido tan mal como dices —le aseguró Tom mientras cruzaban la puerta que daba del Gran Comedor al vestíbulo. Hermione se detuvo un momento y respiró hondo. Ya está, ya había hecho los T.I.M.O. Su futuro académico y profesional ya estaban decididos—. ¿Sigues preocupada por lo de anoche?

—Sí, y también por Harry. —Mucho antes de que acabara el examen el joven de gafas se había marchado a toda prisa, con el rostro totalmente pálido y una expresión enfermiza. Vio que Ron, que había terminado poco antes que ellos, los esperaba junto al a escalera de mármol y ambos se encaminaron hacia él.

—¡No! —dijo el pelirrojo en cuanto llegaron, antes incluso de que pudieran abrir la boca—. No digáis nada del examen. No quiero saber nada del examen. No quiero oír la palabra "examen" en mucho tiempo.

—Examen —dijo Tom en broma.

—Jaja, muy gracioso Ryddle —respondió Ron sarcástico cruzándose de brazos. Hermione no pudo evitar reírse con la escena.

En ese momento vieron a Harry bajar las escaleras a toda prisa y corrieron a su encuentro para preguntarle qué le había pasado. El joven seguía pálido y estaba sin aliento de tanto correr.

—¡Harry! —exclamó haciendo que toda su preocupación volviera a ella— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estás enfermo?

—¿Dónde estabas? — añadió Ron.

—Venid conmigo —respondió Harry simplemente, para luego añadir—. ¡Tengo que contaros una cosa!

El moreno salió corriendo escaleras arriba y ellos no tuvieron más remedio que seguirle preguntándose qué habría pasado. Harry los guió hasta un aula vacía del primer piso y tras asegurarse de que nadie los oía dijo:

—Voldemort tiene a Sirius.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo lo...?

—Lo he visto —la interrumpió el mago— Ahora mismo. Ahora mismo, cuando me he quedado dormido en el examen.

Tom, que hasta ahora no había mostrado mucho interés en lo que le pasaba a Harry intervino entonces.

—Iba a decir que yo no tengo a nadie, pero viendo como están las cosas lo mejor será que te relajes, Potter, y cuenta lo que has visto.

Harry así lo hizo y les contó como había tenido uno de esos sueños en los que su mente y la de Voldemort se conectaban, esos que debería evitar usando la Oclumancia. Había visto a Voldemort y a Sirius en el Departamento de Misterios, en el pasillo noventa y siete de una gran sala llena de estanterías que contenían pequeñas bolas de cristal. El Señor Tenebroso estaba torturando al animago para que éste cogiera el arma que necesitaba, pero Sirius se negaba.

Ron y ella trataron de calmarlo y hacerle ver que era imposible que Voldemort estuviera en el Ministerio sin que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta, pero fue inútil. Harry insistía en que había que ir a rescatar a su padrino y ni siquiera la lógica aplastante de Tom consiguió hacerle creer lo contrario. Más bien el efecto fue el opuesto, Ron empezó a pensar que tal vez Harry tuviera razón.

Hermione seguía pensando que era una trampa, no era la primera vez que Harry caía en una. De ser cierto que Sirius había sido atrapado, Voldemort sólo lo estaba usando de señuelo para atraer a Harry, ya lo había hecho con Ginny durante su segundo año. Si había una cualidad de Harry que le gustaba y odiaba a partes iguales era su insistencia en salvar a todo el mundo. También cabía la posibilidad de que la visión de Harry hubiese sido sólo un sueño. Trató de hacerle ver a Harry su punto de vista, pero este se enfadó aún más y más todavía cuando ella le recordó las clases de Oclumancia. De haber practicado como era debido el joven ni siquiera habría tenido esa visión. Y fue al oír esto precisamente cuando Harry descargó toda su ira.

—SI PIENSAS QUE VOY A HACER COMO QUE NO HE VISTO NADA... —exclamó apretando los puños y avanzando hacia ella. Hermione estaba a punto de interrumpirlo cuanto Tom, que llevaba bastante rato sin abrir la boca se interpuso entre ellos.

—Ya basta, Potter, te estás pasando. Hermione tiene razón.

—Quítate de en medio Ryddle —murmuró Harry con desdén.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que puedas seguir gritandole? Lo siento pero antes tendrás que pasar por encima mía.

—¡¿Pero es que no veis lo que está pasando? —exclamó de nuevo el joven de gafas.

—Estoy viendo que te estás comportando como un crío. Cuando aprendas a actuar con madurez y a no dirigir tus pataletas hacia las personas que intentan ayudarte —dijo mientras tomaba a Hermione por la muñeca— nos avisas.

La castaña no pudo hacer más que ver como Tom la sacaba del aula y cerraba dando un portazo. A los pocos metros se encontraron con Ginny y Luna que los miraron sorprendidas.

—Cuidado, un ogro anda suelto —les dijo Ryddle señalando la puerta por la que habían salido con el pulgar. Las jóvenes lo miraron estupefactas pero él las ignoro y siguió su camino sin soltar a la castaña.

—Me haces daño —comentó Hermione al cabo de un rato, cuando ya iban por el tercer piso. El moreno se detuvo en seco y observó el fuerte agarre que ejercía en torno a la muñeca de la joven.

—Lo siento —dijo soltándola. Poco a poco el moreno se estaba acostumbrando a disculparse por ese tipo de cosas cotidianas, Hermione lo consideraba un avance con respecto a su personalidad—. No soporto que te hable así.

—A mí tampoco me gusta —confesó masajeandose la muñeca entumecida—. Pero entiendo que esté preocupado por Sirius.

—¡Eso no le da derecho a tratar a la gente así! —repuso el joven— Sólo intentabas hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Harry siempre ha tenido un temperamento fuerte —respondió ella simplemente.

Siguieron avanzando por el pasillo hablando de lo que les había contado Harry. Hermione se encontraba cada vez más preocupada, tenía un mal presentimiento. Tom le aseguró que se encargaría personalmente de comprobar que Sirius estaba bien y ella quiso creerle. Tuvieron la mala suerte de que al llegar a la altura del despacho de Umbridge la susodicha salió de él y al verlos se aproximó hacia ellos.

—Oh, vaya. ¿Ya han terminado sus T.I.M.O.? —la pregunta iba dirigida a ambos, pero la bruja sólo miraba a Tom.

—Así es, venimos del Gran Comedor —respondió él con amabilidad, totalmente envuelto en el acto de chico perfecto. Hermione simplemente asintió por si a Umbridge se le ocurría mirarla a ella también.

—Maravilloso, espero que les hayan salido bien —dijo la profesora casi por mera cortesía para añadir antes de que pidieran contestar— Me gustaría hablar contigo, Tom. A solas —añadió instantáneamente dirigiendo una mirada fugaz a la castaña—. Asuntos de la Brigada Inquisitorial, ya sabes.

—Desde luego profesora — contestó el moreno con solemnidad antes de volverse hacia Hermione y dirigirle una tierna sonrisa—. Adelantate tú sola. Nos vemos en la Sala Común dentro de un rato.

La joven estaba a punto de alejarse cuando Tom se inclinó hacia ella como si fuera a darle un beso en la mejilla, al menos eso debía parecer que estaba haciendo desde el ángulo en el que los veía Umbridge, pero en realidad le susurró junto al oído —No hagas ninguna tontería.

Hermione asintió casi imperceptiblemente y observó como su amigo se alejaba por el otro lado del pasillo con esa mala bruja, en dirección a la escalera de mármol. La castaña soltó un bufido y reemprendió la marcha hacia la Torre de Gryffindor. ¿Cómo lo hacía? —pensó— ¿Cómo era capaz Tom de actuar como si no hubiera estado enfadado dos segundos antes? ¿Como podía hablar y sonreír con tanta naturalidad? Decidida a no dale más vueltas a ese asunto volvió a pensar en Harry. Esperaba que entre Ron, Luna y Ginny consiguieran hacerlo entrar en razón o al menos convencerlo para hablar con alguien de la Orden antes de ir de cabeza al Ministerio.

Estaba decidida a esperar en la Sala Común a que sus amigos volvieran y casi había llegado al pasillo que daba a la Torre de Gryffindor cuando unos pasos la hicieron volverse y vio a Ron aproximándose a toda velocidad desde la escalera.

—Ron, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Cómo está Harry? —preguntó al pelirrojo mientras éste se detenía junto a ella

—Hemos tenido una idea —dijo mientras se inclinaba para recobrar un poco el aliento ya que de tanto correr estaba casi tan rojo como su pelo—. Vamos a comprobar si Sirius está en Gimmauld Place usando la chimenea de Umbridge.

—¿Veis como era mejor asegurarse antes de que Sirius está bien?

—Sí, si ya sé que tenías razón, pero no se nos había ocurrido antes. Voy al dormitorio a buscar la capa de invisibilidad.

Hermione meditó un poco acerca de lo que estaban tramando sus amigos. Si usaban la capa de invisibilidad era difícil que Umbridge los descubriera.

—¡Voy contigo! —exclamó poniéndose en marcha. Mientras se apresuraban hacia la Sala Común Ron le explicó el plan que habían trazado. Ginny y Luna montarían guardia a ambos extremos del pasillo y disuadirían a cualquiera que apareciese de pasar por allí. Mientras tanto Harry y Ron se colarían en el despacho de la profesora bajo la capa. Hermione se ofreció a entrar con ella y vigilar la puerta por si Umbridge volvía.

—¡Genial! Y si vuelve nos avisas y nos escondemos los tres bajo la capa.

—El problema es que no tendremos mucho tiempo y no podemos olvidarnos de la Brigada Inquisitorial. Umbridge le acaba de decir a Tom que necesitaba hablar con él, así que ahora mismo el despacho está vacío, pero dudo que eso la entretenga mucho tiempo. Rayos, de haberlo sabido podríamos haberle pedido a Tom que la entretuviera todo el tiempo que le fuera posible.

—Tienes razón, eso habría sido perfecto. ¡Agh, que rabia! Aunque bueno, creo que con unos cinco minutos será suficiente para que Harry compruebe que Sirius está bien.

—Seguro que sí. —Cuando llegaron a la Sala Común Hermione esperó al pie de la escalera que llevaba a los dormitorios para que nadie pensase que estaban tramando algo raro si la veían subir a las habitaciones de los chicos.

En menos de dos minutos Ron volvió con la capa escondida entre la túnica y ambos salieron corriendo hacia el tercer piso. Quién sabe cuanto tiempo tenían hasta que Umbridge volviera a su despacho.

_Tom_

_—Estúpido Potter, estúpida Umbridge y estúpida Brigada Inquisitorial—_ pensó Tom mientras volvía a la Sala Común. Al final la profesora sólo quería que la acompañara a la biblioteca para decirle a la bibliotecaria, la señora Pince, que él iba a ser el encargado de revisar el material el material bibliográfico de la Sección Prohibida para juzgar si era apropiado para estar en una escuela. ¡Pues claro que no era apropiado! Por algo estaba en un lugar llamado "Sección Prohibida".

Y el estúpido Potter... ¿es que no se daba cuenta de que podía ser una trampa? Lo mejor sería contactar con Sirius y preguntarle directamente si estaba bien. Claro que para Potter no había manera de contactar con el animago y Tom tampoco tenía ganas de desvelar su secreto. Era egoísta por su parte, pero quería que las agendas siguieran siendo un secreto. Le gustaban su conversaciones con Sirius y no tenía ganas de compartirlo con nadie más.

Tenía que admitir que había sido un error por su parte haberse dejado las agendas en el dormitorio. En lo que ahora le parecía un alarde de autoconfianza había ido al último examen con tan solo una pluma y un tintero, y su varita, claro está. ¿Cómo iba a saber él que Potter iba a tener esa visión? De haberlo sabido se habría llevado la mochila con las agendas.

Entró en la Torre de Gryffindor y subió a su dormitorio decidido a comprobar que Sirius estaba perfectamente en Grimmauld Place para después restregárselo a Potter en la cara. Estaba tan enfadado, ¿cómo se atrevía a hablarle así a Hermione? Había estado a punto de lanzarle un maleficio allí mismo, no sabía cómo había conseguido contenerse. Sacó la agenda de la mochila y se sentó sobre la cama

—Sirius, ¿dónde estás? —escribió directamente, sin ningún tipo de saludo como era habitual entre ellos.

Al cabo de unos cinco minutos le llegó la respuesta —En mi habitación, ¿por qué?

—¿Sigues en Grimmauld Place entonces?

—¿Dónde iba a estar si no? Tom, ¿qué pasa?

—No, no es nada. Ya te lo contaré más tarde. Hasta luego.

Se levantó y se guardó tanto la agenda que usaba para hablar con Sirius como la que usaba para hablar con Ginevra en el bolsillo interior de la túnica, junto a la pluma y el tintero, por si acaso. Con un resoplido fue a buscar a Hermione a la Sala Común, cuando había llegado estaba tan molesto que ni se había acordado de buscarla allí. Sin embargo, cuando bajó no la encontró por ningún lado, recorrió la estancia con la vista dos veces por si la había pasado por alto pero allí no había ni rastro de ella. Se acercó a Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown, que estaban jugando a los gobstones y les preguntó si habían visto a la castaña en su habitación.

—Que va, arriba no está —respondió Lavender.

—Yo la he visto —comentó Parvati haciendo que Tom se girase hacia ella bruscamente. Lavender también la miró extrañada—. Se fue corriendo con Ron mientras tú estabas arriba, buscando el juego de gobstones. Lo que no sé es adónde se han ido —concluyó pasando la vista mientras pasaba la mirada de él hacia arriba.

—Ah, vale —dijo la rubia sin darle más importancia al asunto. Debía haberle extrañado que su amiga viera a Hermione y ella no cuando habían estado todo el día juntas.

—Gracias, hasta luego —se despidió Tom antes de salir a paso ligero de la Sala Común, a su espalda escuchó como las dos jóvenes se despedían también antes de volver a su juego.

¿Dónde se había metido Hermione? Le había dicho que esperara en la Sala Común. No es que ella tuviera que hacer todo lo que él dijese, pero creía que había estado de acuerdo en verse con él allí. Al menos podría haberle pedido a alguien que le dijese dónde iba si lo veían. ¿Qué le costaba decir algo como "Neville, voy a la biblioteca, si ves a Tom díselo, por favor"? Tenía pensado empezar a buscarla precisamente por la biblioteca pero no había llegado muy lejos cuando vio a Pansy Parkinson aproximarse hacia él.

—Ahí estás, Black —dijo la estudiande de Slytherin cuando estuvo a poca distancia—. La profesora Umbridge me ha enviado a buscarte, quiere que vayas a su despacho ahora mismo.

—He hablado con ella hace menos de media hora, ¿qué ha pasado? —preguntó desconfiado a Parkinson.

—Oh, ya lo verás, te va a encantar. O no. —A Tom no le gustó el tono con el que la joven dijo esas palabras pero se limitó a sentir.

Los dos miembros de la Brigada Inquisitorial recorrieron el camino en absoluto silencio. No es que se llevaran mal, sino que nunca habían intercambiado más de tres frases seguidas y no tenían nada que decirse. Cuando estaban llegando al despacho de Umbridge vieron salir de allí a Snape con cara de pocos amigos y Tom se detuvo durante un segundo temiéndose lo peor.

Parkinson siguió adelante y abrió la puerta del despacho. Tom la siguió y al pasar junto a Snape este le dijo algo entre diente:

—Haz algo. —El profesor de pociones habló tan bajito que apenas pudo oírlo, pero sus palabras acrecentaron el mal presentimiento que tenía.

Al entrar en el despacho de la profesora Umbridge sus peores temores se confirmaron. En el centro del despacho estaba la propia Umbridge apuntando con su varita a Potter, que se encontraba acorralado entre la bruja y el escritorio de esta. El resto de miembros de la Brigada Inquisitorial retenía a los dos Weasleys, Luna Lovegood y Neville Lomgbottom y por algún motivo los cuatro estaban amordazados. Y por último, en un lateral de la habitación, siendo sujetada por Millicent Bulstorde, estaba Hermione.

* * *

**Mi intención original era hacer este capítulo más largo a modo de disculpa, pero creo que es mejor dejarlo aquí ya que ahora las cosas se van a liar mucho. Como ya os habréis dado cuenta hemos llegado a la parte en la que van al Ministerio a "rescatar a Sirius", de modo que estamos llegando al clímax del libro. Me está costando bastante hacer que todo cuadre en mi mente, pero lo haré lo mejor que pueda. Con respecto a los exámenes, los nervios de los T.I.M.O., me recuerdan a lo que pasé yo en Selectividad (así es como se llama la prueba de acceso a la universidad en España, al menos cuando yo la hice), y en la universidad es todavía peor. Sé que a algunos la reacción de Hermione les parecerá exagerada, pero os aseguro que he visto gente así e incluso peor.**

**Siento que este capítulo haya tratado en su mayoría de los exámenes. Ha terminado siendo un capítulo de transición bastante decepcionante en mi opinión. Espero que a partir de ahora las cosas se compliquen y esta sea la calma que preceda a la tormenta.**

**Un saludo!**


	26. Chapter 26: ¿Qué habéis hecho?

**Buenas! De nuevo me he retrasado más de lo previsto para actualizar y de nuevo me disculpo por ello. No os podéis imaginar lo que me ha costado escribir el primer PoV de este capítulo. Ha sido muy difícil cuadrar la historia original con el fic para que tuviera sentido, porque al tratarse de acontecimientos clave en el libro tienen que aparecer y adaptarlos resulta bastante complicado. Con este capítulo llegamos al clímax de La Orden del Fenix, espero que toda la Batalla del Ministerio no me de demasiados problemas en un futuro cercano.**

**Como siempre digo, no tengo intención de abandonar esta historia, de modo que no os preocupéis por ello, por favor. Sin embargo, me gustaría mencionar un par de detalles. Como ya he dicho algunas veces mi vida es algo ajetreada, aburrida, pero ajetreada, con clases tanto por la mañana como por la tarde. Las horas en las que no tengo clase estoy pasando apuntes, estudiando... Escribo esto en mi tiempo libre, pero también me gusta tener tiempo libre para otras cosas. Tardo bastantes horas en escribir cada capítulo, no me quejo ya que lo hago porque quiero, pero os ruego un poco de paciencia por favor. Por otro lado, ahora mismo no es un buen momento para mí, emocionalmente hablando. Mi perro lleva un tiempo enfermo y ha empeorado bastante. Hace tiempo que decidimos que no queríamos que sufriese, de modo que mis padres están literalmente esperando a que vuelva mañana a casa para despedirme de él antes de... bueno, no hace falta decirlo. Parecerá una tontería, pero soy una persona bastante sensible y sé que esto me va a afectar, ya me está afectando. De hecho, este capítulo iba a ser más largo, pero he decidido cortarlo un poco antes y publicarlo ya, en caso de no sentirme capaz después. Voy a seguir adelante, eso no lo dudéis, sólo os pido disculpas de antemano si vuelvo a retrasarme.**

**Como no quiero seguir hablando de cosas tristes procedo a agradecer como siempre a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de dedicar algo de tiempo a leer este fic. Muchísimas gracias también a los que le habéis dado a follow y favourite. Y, por supuesto, muchas gracias a Valerya Cullen, TsukihimePrincess, GabiLime14, Karuizawa, florperlachiquis52, Andy-Niss, GabiLime14, Me, thranbely green dankworth, FLOX, GabiLime14, Guest, Guest, susan-black7, evy mily ac, rhhhtyh, VictoryReed, Jaaaviera, herxnclace, Daenerys Black, Natalia Fabbi, Moshina, Hong Jungkookie, Araly y Paosan por sus reviews. No os imagináis la alegría que me da cada vez que llega uno nuevo, me encanta saber vuestra opinión.**

**Muchas gracias también a todos los que me habéis felicitado la Navidad y el Año Nuevo. Es un poco tarde para responder pero os deseo lo mejor en este año.**

**Me gustaría responder a todos y cada uno de los reviews individualmente, pero eso ocuparía demasiado espacio ): Si no os respondo individualmente no es por falta de ganas, de verdad. Por ahora me limitaré a responder preguntas y algunos comentarios sobre algún tema concreto.**

**\- Me y VictoryReed: Ya que ambas me habéis preguntado por ese proyecto mío, os respondo a la vez para hablar de ese tema. Es algo que lleva bastantes años en mi cabeza, personajes que han ido surgiendo y evolucionando casi desde que era niña. De un tiempo a esta parte también he estado desarrollando su historia, el mundo en el que viven... Es bastante complicado, sobre todo a la hora de entrelazar los personajes y ver que rol juega cada uno en la historia (y son más de 50... aunque sólo hay 5 protagonistas principales), aparte de crear todo ese mundo, que consta de varios países con sus respectivas costumbres. Se trata de un mundo fantástico, en el que existe la magia (pero no al estilo de Harry Potter), todavía he de pulir bastantes detalles pero cada vez tengo más ganas de ver qué puede salir de ahí. ¿Quién sabe? Igual cuando tenga algo escrito me animo a publicarlo de Wattpad, aunque me daría muchísima vergüenza. Si de verdad os interesa leerlos os avisaré si lo publico, agradecería mucho saber vuestra opinión 3**

**\- susan-black7: Adoro la huida de los gemelos, Tom llega justo en ese momento al vestíbulo al final de su PoV del capítulo 24 pero, como tú dices, no puedo transcribirlo todo. Me dio bastante pena el mencionarlo sólo de pasada en ese PoV y en el de Ron del mismo capítulo ;_;**

**\- evy mily ac: Muchas gracias por animarte a leer, aunque tuvo que seer agotador leerlo todo de una vez, y comentar. ¿Eres de Lima? He estudiado la Catedral y el Convento de San Francisco de tu ciudad en la asignatura de Arte Hispanoamericano! (De hecho, el convento cayó en el examen) Ambos son muy bonitos!**

**\- VictoryReed: (Aparte de lo que ya te dije más arriba XD) En realidad quise actualización en sí fuese mi regalo de Navidad para todos los que llevabais tanto tiempo esperando =3 Respondiendo a tu pregunta, aquí en España tenemos un examen llamado Selectividad o PAU (Prueba de Acceso a la Universidad). Después de 6 años de primaria y 4 de secundaria (que son obligatorios), los alumnos pueden hacer un curso de formación profesional para empezar a trabajar o seguir estudiando otros dos años en el instituto para poder ir a la Universidad. Esos dos años son lo que se llama el Bachillerato, los alumnos eligen entre Bachillerato de Ciencias de la Salud, Tecnológico, de Ciencias Sociales o de Humanidades (también hay uno Artístico pero no mucha gente lo hace, por lo que no lo hay en todos los institutos), cada Bachillerato tiene sus asignaturas específicas más unas cuantas comunes. Después de aprobar esos dos años se hace la Selectividad, que consiste en 3 exámenes comunes a todos (Inglés, Lengua y Literatura, y el tercero a elegir entre Historia o Filosofía) y después otros tres exámenes de la rama que hayas elegido. En mi caso, por ejemplo, fueron Latín, Griego Clásico e Historia del Arte ya que estudie la rama de Humanidades. La nota media de esos exámenes es el 40% de tu nota para entrar en la Universidad y el otro 60% es la nota media de los dos cursos de Bachillerato. Los que más nota tienen eligen antes y así se van ocupando las plazas de las distintas carreras universitarias. Y como ya te imaginarás, hay carreras más solicitadas (como Medicina), así que para entrar en ellas necesitas notas altas. Luego hay carreras menos solicitadas (como Filosofía) a las que puedes acceder con un 5 porque al haber poca demanda siempre hay plazas libres. Recuerdo que un amigo quería hacer Medicina, tenía un 8,52 o así, pero no pudo entrar porque última plaza la ocupó alguien con un 8,54. Y, claro esta, cada rama de Bachillerato te sirve para entrar en determinadas carreras universitarias. Por ejemplo, alguien que haya hecho el Bachillerato Artístico no puede entrar en Veterinaria, al igual que alguien que haya hecho el de Ciencias de la Salud no puede entrar en Bellas Artes (o algo así, eso último es más ambiguo). Perdona el párrafo tan largo, pero es un poco complicado de explicar XD ¿Cómo es en México?**

**-Jaaaviera: No queda muy claro, pero en el PoV de Hermione ella se fija en la expresión de orgullo de Tom al mirarla. De lo que se da cuenta en ese momento es de que quiere que Tom vuelva a mirarla así, ya que respeta mucho su opinión.**

* * *

_Ginny_

_—Mierda, mierda, mierda —_se repetía mentalmente Ginny mientras intentaba dar patadas a la robusta alumna de Slytherin que la sujetaba y de cuyo nombre ni se acordaba. ¿Cómo un plan aparentemente tan sencillo había acabado torciéndose tanto? En un momento Luna y ella estaban en el pasillo, diciendo que habían soltado un gas agarrotador para así evitar que nadie se acercara al despacho de Umbridge, y al siguiente un grupo de cinco Slytherins las había rodeado. La joven volvió a forcejear para intentar propinarle un codazo a la alumna que la sujetaba.

Apretando entre los dientes la mordaza que le habían puesto desvió la mirada hacia sus amigos. Hermione, Neville y su hermano también forcejeaban para intentar soltarse del agarre de sus captores, Ginny notó como a Ron le sangraba el labio y sintió profundo sentimiento de ira hacia Warrington, que era quien sujetaba a su hermano, también era el que había atrapado a Neville que había pasado por allí en el momento en que la Brigada Inquisitorial se había abalanzado sobre ellas y había intentado ayudarlas a escapar. En cuanto estuvieron los tres bien sujetos y amordazados los condujeron hacia el despacho de Umbridge, cerca de allí encontraron a Ron haciendo guardia y al final él terminó sufriendo el mismo destino.

Ginny pasó entonces a observar a Luna, que a pesar de estar siendo retenida igual que los demás, se veía muy tranquila y miraba tranquilamente por la ventana como si aquello no fuera con ella. Luna siguió la dirección de su mirada y se percató de que Draco Malfoy estaba apoyado en el alfeizar de la ventana con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras lanzaba la varita de Harry con una mano y después la recogía. Respirando hondo volvió a coger fuerzas y volvió a dar otro tirón a su captora, intentando soltarse, al mismo tiempo que intentaba darle un pisotón.

Entre tanto forcejeo casi no vio al profesor Snape entrar en el aula y desde luego se perdió gran parte de la conversación entre éste y la profesora Umbridge. No obstante la bruja parecía muy enfadada con él y fue entonces cuando se percató de que le había estado pidiendo a Snape Veritaserum y él le había dicho que no le quedaba más. Casi suspiró aliviada al percatarse de que no tendrían que enfrentarse al suero de la verdad, pero su alivio duró bastante poco, ya que apenas hubo salido Snape por la puerta Umbridge decidió sonsacarle la verdad a Harry usando la maldición Cruciatus. ¿Cómo podía caer tan bajo esa mujer? Furiosa ante la perspectiva de ver a su amigo torturado, puso todo su esfuerzo en tratar de liberarse. Fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo dejando paso a Pansy Parkinson e, inmediatamente tras ella, a Ryddle.

Lo cierto es que Ginny no sabía si se alegraba de verlo o no, y tampoco sabía qué esperar de él en aquella situación. ¿Los ayudaría o seguiría fiel a Umbridge? El moreno recorrió la habitación con la mirada, sin dejar que su rostro denotara ninguna emoción, antes de dirigirse a Umbridge.

—¿Me ha hecho llamar, profesora? —preguntó Ryddle como si la situación en la que se encontraban fuese la más normal del mundo. Ginny quiso admirar sus nervios de acero haciendo todo lo posible por no pensar que quizás su reacción, o más bien falta de reacción, se debía a que no le importaba en absoluto lo que les ocurriese a Harry, Hermione y los demás.

—Así es, Thomas. Parece ser que tus... amigos —Umbridge dijo esa palabra como si fuera un insulto, o tal vez una broma interna entre Ryddle y ella— han vuelto a hacer de las suyas. Ahora mismo, sin ir más lejos, parece que trataban de ponerse en contacto con alguien.

La sonrisa cínica de Umbridge le dieron ganas de vomitar a Ginny y aún más la vocecilla con la que hablaba, parecía la típica madre que, cada vez que sus hijos hacían algo mal, hablaba con voz melosa justo antes de comenzar a gritar. Seguía con la varita en alto, apuntando a Harry mientras esperaba la respuesta de Ryddle que, por el contrario, parecía haberse quedado sin palabras.

—Eso... No puede ser. Yo no sabía nada, se lo juro —comenzó a balbucear Ryddle totalmente avergonzado, encorvado y mirándose los zapatos. Si hubiera tenido que apostar, habría dicho que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar—. Yo lo... lo siento muchísimo, profesora. Siento haberla fallado. Después de la confianza que depositó en mí...

Ryddle se cubrió el rostro con una manga, para que no vieran lo humillado se sentía. O eso le pareció, ya que en ese momento Ginny, que era la que más cerca de él se encontraba, escuchó un ligero siseó proveniente de su dirección. No tuvo tiempo de pensar en qué sería ese sonido exactamente cuando Harry gritó.

—¡TRAIDOR! ¡Estabas de su parte desde el principio! —El joven de gafas, que era el único que no estaba siendo físicamente sujetado, se abalanzó sobre Ryddle y le propinó no puñetazo en la barbilla haciendo que este se tambaleara hacia atrás. Ambos jóvenes terminaron en el suelo, forcejeando y golpeándose el uno al otro, entre tanto movimiento de túnicas Ginny casi no sabía decir que brazo o que pierna pertenecía a cada uno.

—¡Basta! ¡Basta! —exclamó Umbridge volviendo a alzar la varita y haciendo que ambos se separaran. Harry salió volando y cayó en el centro de la estancia, a los pies de Umbridge, le sangraba la nariz y tenía marcas de manos al rededor del cuello. Ryddle, por su parte, se incorporó de donde estaba tumbado en el suelo hasta quedar sentado, tenía el pelo casi tan revuelto como Harry y le sangraba el labio, allí donde había recibido el primer puñetazo se estaba empezando a formar un moratón.

—Bastardo —murmuró Harry haciendo ademán de levantarse para continuar la pelea. Pero Umbridge lo inmovilizó con la varita y tuvo que quedarse donde estaba.

—¿Por dónde íbamos? —preguntó retóricamente la bruja— ¡Ah, sí! La malidición _Cruciatus_, eso te hará hablar.

—¡No! —gritó entonces Hermione— ¡Es ilegal, profesora Umbridge! ¡El ministro no aprobará que viole la ley!

—Si Corneluis no se entera, no pasará nada —respondió pensativamente la profesora. Entonces, casi como si estuviera hablando para sí misma admitió que había sido ella la que había enviado a los dementores contra Harry en verano, cuando casi lo expulsaron. Ella y sus amigos se habrían quedado boqueabiertos de no haber estado amordazados. No se podía decir lo mismo de Hermione, que se quedó de piedra, al igual que Ryddle.

Parecía que a Umbridge le daban igual la moralidad de sus actos siempre que consiguiese salirse con la suya, y esta vez no iba a ser menos. Levantó la varita en dirección a Harry, pero cuando estaba a punto de decir aquella temida maldición Hermione no pudo más y gritó desesperada.

—¡NO! ¡No! ¡Harry, tendremos que contárselo!

—¡Nada de eso! —responidó Harry aún más furioso. — ¡¿O es que tú también te vas a poner de su parte?!

—¡¿Y qué más da?! Si te va a obligar a contárselo de todos modos, ¡mejor que sea sin dolor!

Harry y Hermione continuaron discutiendo mientras que Ron, a través de la mordaza, rogaba a la joven que se detuviera. Umbridge, por su parte, vio que las cosas estaban resultando favorables para ella y se dirigió a Hermione con la voz más melosa que pudo poner, pidiéndole que se tranquilizara y se lo contara todo. Millcient Bulstrode, que había estado sujetándola, la dejó ir en ese instante al ver que la joven iba a colaborar y la castaña se apresuró a cubrirse el rostro con las manos mientras sollozaba. Ginny se percató entonces de que a pesar de lo convincentes que eran los sollozos, Hermione no había derramado ni una sola lágrima y se había tapado la cara para que nadie más lo notara.

—Le dije que podía confiar en Hermione Granger —interrumpió Ryddle. A Ginny casi se le había olvidado que seguía allí, en el suelo, pero en ese momento todos se volvieron para mirarlo—. Es una buena chica.

Hermione soltó un gemido ahogado y salió corriendo hacia Ryddle, respondiendo la muda invitación que éste había hecho al extender los brazos hacia ella. La joven se dejó caer junto al moreno escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho, gesto que él respondió rodeándola con los brazos. Nadie en la sala se atrevió a decir nada mientras los dos jóvenes vivían ese pequeño momento privado, aunque juraría que escuchó a alguien resoplar.

—Tranquila, tranquila —murmuraba Ryddle lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo oyeran mientras subía una de las manos que tenía en la cintura de la joven para acariciarle la castaña cabellera—. Todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo. Cuéntale a la profesora Umbridge todo lo que sabes. Te prometo que no te pasará nada malo.

—Lo siento mucho, Tom. Tenía que haber confiado en ti, pero... tenía... tenía tanto miedo —se disculpó Hermione aún sin separa el rostro de la túnica de Ryddle. Él, por su parte se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, o eso pareció ya que con los rizos de la joven no se veía. Ginny abría apostado todo lo que poseía a que en realidad Ryddle le estaba susurrando algo al oído.

—Tranquila, niña —interrumpió Umbridge acercándose a la pareja—. Dime qué hacíais aquí. ¿Con quién se estaba comunicando Potter cuando hemos llegado?

—Pues vera... —comenzó Hermione entonces, iniciando una de las historias más rocambolescas que Ginny había oído, casi tan rocambolesca como la coartada para ocultar la verdadera identidad de Ryddle.

Ginny no sabía cómo, pero Umbridge se había tragado el cuento de que estaban intentando contactar con Dumbledore pero que no eran capaces de dar con él. ¿Y para qué querían a Dumbledore? Pues porque al parecer por fin habían terminado el "arma secreta" que Dumbledore había estado desarrollando. Un arma que ellos no entendían muy bien pero que habían conseguido terminar gracias a las instrucciones que el anciano mago les había dejado antes de desaparecer. Ginny agradeció estar amorzada, de lo contrario no habría podido evitar reírse de la cara que iba poniendo Umbridge a medida que Hermione avanzaba en su relato.

Umbridge ordenó a Hermione que la llevara hasta ese arma, pero la joven se negó alegando que no quería que los Slytherin la vieran. _—Bien pensado—_ la felicitó mentalmente Ginny al darse cuenta de que lo que pretendía Hermione era quedarse a solas con Umbridge. La profesora no estuvo conforme pero la joven la convenció al decir que ojalá los Slytherin usaran el arma contra ella, temerosa de que esto pudiera pasar, Umbridge decidió que irían Hermione y ella solas. Añadiendo a Harry en el último momento pues no parecía fiarse de nadie para mantenerlo bajo custodia.

Malfoy protestó pues también quería ir, pero Umbridge se lo quitó de encima enseguida. El que si fue más difícil de convencer fue Ryddle, más aún después de que Hermione dijera —Si Tom no va, yo tampoco voy.—

—Insisto en acompañarles, profesora. No dudo de su capacidad como bruja, pero siempre es mejor ir acompañada ¿Y si necesita mandar un mensaje? ¿O cualquier otra cosa? —Ryddle, que por fin se había puesto de pie, no cesaba en su empeño de acompañar a Umbridge, Harry y Hermione, particularmente a esta última, a la que parecía volver a querer abrazar por como la miraba.

—Ya te he dicho que no, Thomas. Ese arma no parece algo que deban ver unos colegiales, además necesito que alguien vigile a esos —señaló despectivamente a Neville, Luna, Ron y a ella— y se asegure de que no escapen. Permanecerán todos aquí hasta que yo regrese.

—Lo que usted diga —respondió Ryddle a regañadientes. A Ginny le sorprendió que pareciera a punto de perder la compostura, aquello no era lo normal en él.

Hermione salió por la puerta dirigiéndole una última mirada a Ryddle, Harry la siguió y, por último salió Umbridge. No sin antes dejar a Ryddle a cargo de la situación, éste se limitó a asentir y a aproximarse al escritorio, cuando la puesta se cerró su semblante pasó de avergonzado a serio aunque sin perder ese aire de preocupación que tenía desde que había entrado en la habitación. Sin mirar al resto de los ocupantes de la estancia resopló y se sentó sobre la superficie de la mesa. No pasaron ni diez segundos antes de que Malfoy se acercara al moreno y lo encarase. Ginny sabía que Malfoy era estúpido, pero no sabía que hasta ese punto. ¿Cómo se le ocurría ir a molestar a Ryddle cuando éste ya se encontraba alterado de antemano?

El joven de cabellos platinados se detuvo a unos tres pasos del moreno y lo observó levantando una ceja socarrona. Ryddle le devolvió el gesto, retándolo a decir algo y Malfoy, siendo Malfoy, así lo hizo.

—Al final has terminado a tus amigos, igual que tu padre. Aunque no me extraña, de tal palo tal astilla ¿no? —comentó con una risilla que enseguida fue compartida por el resto de Slytherin. Ginny pensaba que Ryddle tendría dominados al resto de miembros de la Brigada Inquisitorial, pero al parecer no era así: Le tenían tanta manía a él como al resto de sus amigos.

—El único palo que hay aquí es el que te voy a meter por el culo como no cierres la boca, Malfoy —respondió Ryddle tranquilamente. Los otros Slytherin dejaron de prestar atención a sus cautivos y se centraron en la pelea, alentando a su compañero de casa a que respondiera a la amenaza.

—Eres muy valiente ahora que Umbridge no está aquí, ¿verdad? Pero lo cierto es que te pones a llorar como un bebé en cuanto te reprocha algo. —Malfoy no se dejó intimidar y siguió discutiendo con el moreno.

—Draco tiene razón, no eres más que un cobarde con aire de grandezas —añadió Warrington soltando a Ron de un empujón y dando un paso al frente—. Seguro que no te pavoneas tanto cuando Umbridge te destituya como líder de la Brigada Inquisitorial.

—Oh, vamos Cassius, no digas eso —comentó socarronamente la chica que la sujetaba a ella, soltándola también bruscamente y acercándose al corrillo que se estaba formando en torno a Ryddle dispuesta a burlarse— Igual se pone a llorar otra vez.

En cuanto se vio libre, Ginny se aproximó hasta su hermano para ver como tenía la herida del labio. Él le susurró lo mejor que pudo a través de la mordaza, asegurándole que no era nada y no tenía de qué preocuparse. Por mucho que le dijese eso, la joven no podía evitar preocuparse y le limpió la sangre con la manga de la túnica. La herida estaba comenzando a cerrarse, por lo que de ella no brotó más sangre para alivio de Ginny.

Ryddle permaneció en silencio unos instantes, pasando la mirada de un Slytherin a otro con total aburrimiento. Ginny estaba segura de que, de haber sido otras las circunstancias, ya habría sacado la varita. Sin embargo en aquella situación no había mucho que hacer y estaba claro que la violencia no lo iba a llevar a ningún sitio. Al menos a él, Ginny por el contrario ya estaba planeando como enfrentarse a la Brigada Inquisitorial para salir de allí e ir a ayudar a Harry y Hermione.

—En otras circunstancias me reiría de este pequeño motín, pero, la verdad, no estoy de humor. —Ryddle rodó los ojos y resopló mientras los Slytherin empezaban a reírse de su comentario, él los ignoró completamente.

El moreno se giró entonces y recorrió la estancia con la mirada, cuando llegaron hasta ella se detuvieron un rato y Ginny le mantuvo la mirada. Su cerebro parecía estar trabajando a toda velocidad y se mordía en labio entre preocupado e indeciso. Lo que a ella le pareció una eternidad fueron tan solo unos segundos tras los que Ryddle siguió su recorrido por la estancia, cuando volvió a posar la vista en Malfoy dijo:

—Espero que les hayáis quitado las varitas.

—¿Te crees que somos estúpidos? Pues claro que les hemos quitado las varitas —respondió indignada Pansy Parkinson dando un paso al frente y sacando cuatro varitas del bolsillo interior de la túnica para mostrárselas al moreno. Ginny pudo reconocer la suya propia entre ellas, si no se equivocaba las otras eran las de Ron, Luna y Neville. Malfoy había estado jugueteando con la de Harry hacía un rato, por lo que supuso que aún la tendría por algún sitio. En cuanto a la de Hermione, ignoraba a dónde había ido a parar.

—¿Y no se las vas a dar a tu "nuevo líder" al que tanto respetáis todos? —preguntó socarronamente levantándose por fin de la mesa— Claro que no te culpo, yo no lo haría.

Ryddle se giró sin esperar a ver la reacción que provocaban sus palabras, se dirigió hasta donde estaban su hermano y ella y se agachó frente a ellos. A su espalda Parkinson se había vuelto para mirar a Malfoy, indecisa, mientras que éste se apresuraba a quitarle las varitas y guardárselas en el bolsillo. La chica que la había estado sujetando antes se inclinó para susurrarle algo a Goyle, que parecía cansado de estar allí.

Ignorando completamente lo que sus compañeros de la Brigada Inquisitorial hacían, Ryddle comenzó a soltarle la mordaza, que estaba fuertemente anudada tras su cabeza, y la dejo caer al suelo. En cuanto se vio libre, Ginny abrió y cerró exageradamente la boca un par de veces para intentar quitarse la sensación de entumecimiento al mismo tiempo que comentaba a desamordazar también a Ron.

—Deberíais quitarles esto —dijo en referencia a Neville y Luna—, a este paso las mordazas les van a dejar marca o algo, Lo que daría muy mala imagen a la Brigada Inquisitorial y, por lo tanto, a Umbridge. No es conveniente que empiece a circular el rumor de que los encargados de hacer que se respeten las normas del colegio maltratan a otro alumnos.

Aquel razonamiento hizo pensar a los demás y casi con cierta inseguridad soltaron los nudos que sujetaban las mordazas de los otros dos prisioneros. Ryddle, complacido de que aunque fuese en forma de sugerencias sus órdenes fuesen todavía escuchadas, sonrió de lado y alzó una mano para sujetar firmemente la mandíbula de Ron. Observó fijamente el corte que el pelirrojo tenía en el labio, evaluando los daños.

—Cuando diga "mirad esto" te abalanzas sobre Malfoy y le quitas las varitas —susurró sorprendiéndolos tanto a Ron como a ella. Después, en un susurró aún más débil y sin siquiera mirarla añadió algo que la sorprendió aún más todavía— Tú coge mi varita y lánzame un Desmaius.

Ginny observó como disimuladamente, sin dejar de mirar a Ron, apartaba su túnica con la mano que tenía libre y le mostraba en que bolsillo estaba. Cuando alzó la mirada vio que Ryddle la observaba de lado, sin girarse, y asintió casi imperceptiblemente para hacer entender que había comprendido lo que intentaba decirle. Debía admitir que estaba sorprendida, ¿hasta que punto había llegado la desesperación de Ryddle? ¿De verdad iba a dejarse maldecir sólo para sacarlos de allí? La pelirroja no fue tan ingenua como para creer que estaba preocupado por ella, su hermano, Neville o Luna, no. Era por Hermione, estaba segura, de haber seguido la castaña en la estancia no se tomaría tantas molestias. Pero no era así, Hermione estaba en algún lugar del castillo desarmada y en compañía de Umbridge y parecía que Ryddle estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de llegar hasta ella. Pero, ¿realmente estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa? ¿Hasta dónde llegaba la devoción que parecía sentir por la joven bruja?

—¿Hasta dónde estarías dispuesto a llegar por...? —comenzó a decir haciendo que Ryddle volviese los ojos para observarla. Ginny tragó saliva y volvió a preguntar—. ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer...?

—Cualquier cosa —respondió él interrumpiendo la pregunta. Era una respuesta muy ambigua y, por más que sabía que aquel no era el momento adecuado, no pudo contenerse. Necesitaba una respuesta más concreta. Había estado convencida de que Hermione había sido una buena influencia para Ryddle, pero ahora empezaba a temer que sus sentimientos hacia ella pudiesen inclinarse hacia la obsesión. Una relación malsana basada en la obsesión podría resultar muy perjudicial para los dos y se encontró a sí misma preocupada no sólo por Hermione, sino también por Ryddle.

—¿Morirías por ella? ¿Matarías por ella? —susurró temiendo que la respuesta a cualquiera de las preguntas fuese afirmativa. En el caso de la primera por las implicaciones que ello conllevaba, por lo mucho que habría cambiado Ryddle de ser aquello cierto. En el segundo caso, porque una respuesta afirmativa significaba que, en el fondo, seguía siendo el mismo.

Se percató de como Ron, que seguía en el suelo junto a ella, trató de girar el rostro bruscamente para mirarla pero el fuerte agarre con el que Ryddle sostenía su mentón se lo impidió. La expresión de sorpresa de sus ojos la hizo entender que, de haber estado libre, se habría quedado con la boca abierta. Por otro lado, Ryddle apartó la vista de ella, rehuyendo su mirada. Suspiró cansado antes de contestar. O eso es lo que Ginny creyó que iba a hacer. Se equivocaba.

—Mirad esto —dijo a los Slytherin girando el torso para mirar a Malfoy.

La pelirroja apenas se percató de lo que pasó entonces. En cuanto Malfoy dio un paso hacia ellos Ron se abalanzó hacia él con todas sus fuerzas consiguiendo tumbarlos en el suelo. Ella reaccionó la más rápido que pudo y sacó la varita del bolsillo de Ryddle. El moreno se estaba volviendo hacia ella y, como si todo se moviese a cámara lenta, pudo ver como cerraba los ojos entre resignado y asustado, como hacia ella cuando la llevaban al sanador de pequeña para que le lanzasen los hechizos protectores equivalentes a las vacunas muggles. No pudo detenerse a pensar en la compasión que despertaba en ella aquella imagen ya que, en cuanto le hubo lanzado el Desmaius se centró en derrotar al resto de la Brigada Inquisitorial.

Neville, alentado por el ataque de sus amigos se unió a ellos y propinó un codazo en el estómago a Goyle, que lo había estado sujetando. En cuanto se vio libre cogió la silla que había a poca distancia de él y golpeó al otro mago con ella. Sorprendentemente Luna, que había permanecido inmóvil y despreocupada hasta entonces, también se unió al forcejeó echándose hacia atrás y dándole un cabezazo a Millicent Blustorde que le acertó de lleno en la nariz.

Ginny lanzó un _Petrificus Totalus_ a Warrington, que había sacado su varita para detenerlos. En ese momento tuvo que apartarse al ver que Ron era lanzado fuertemente en su dirección a causa del hechizo que Malfoy había usado para defenderse tras el ataque inicial del pelirrojo. Ginny no se detuvo a pensar y le lanzó el maleficio Mocomurciélago, que se había convertido en uno de sus favoritos. Acto seguido se centró en Pansy Parkinson, que acababa de posarse a su lado al esquivar la tetera de porcelana que Luna le había arrojado antes de volver a ser atrapada por Bulstorde.

Mientras Malfoy intentaba liberarse del maleficio que ella le había lanzado, Ron consiguió quitarle varias de las varitas que tenía guardadas en el bolsillo. Le lanzó una al azar a Neville, que falló en atraparla pero consiguió arrojarse al suelo, arrastrando con el a Crabble, que se había unido al enfrentamiento entre Neville y Goyle y en ese momento sujetaba al Gryffindor por la cintura. Goyle había estado intentando aturdir a Neville sin éxito, motivo por el que Crabble había decidido sujetarlo y así conseguir que dejara de moverse. Nada más agarrar la varita que Ron le había lanzado, y que como Ginny notaría posteriormente pertenecía a Harry, empezó a lanzar a los dos Slytherins todo el arsenal de hechizos que había aprendido en el E.D.

Luna, por el contrario, había recibido un Petríficus Totalus y se encontraba inmóvil. Ron se apresuró a ayudarla y a lanzarle el contramaleficio para después pasarle otra de las varitas a toda prisa, en esta ocasión la de Hermione. Ginny apenas tuvo tiempo de fijarse en todo esto mientras seguía enzarzada en su duelo con Pansy Parkinson que, contrariamente a lo que parecía, era muy buena duelista. La pelirroja se vio obligada a retroceder y chocó contra el cuerpo inmóvil de Ryddle, que se encontraba tendido tras ella, lo que la hizo tropezar a caer hacia atrás. La Slytherin volvió a alzar la varita en su dirección justo antes de caer hacia un lado inconsciente y Ginny pudo ver como, desde el otro lado de la sala, Luna la apuntaba con su varita.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la joven Ravenclaw acercándose hacia ella y sorteando a los Slytherins que estaban esparcidos por el suelo. Fue entonces cuando la pelirroja se percató de que la última que había quedado en pie había sido Parkinson.

—Sí, gracias ¿Y tú? —respondió Ginny aceptando la mano que le tendía su amiga para ayudarla a levantarse. Luna asintió con su habitual expresión soñadora.

Neville también se acercó hasta ellas apretándose el costado, donde parecía haber recibido algún golpe. Ron hizo lo mismo después de lanzar otro _Desmaius_ a Malfoy que, a pesar de estar derrotado seguía consciente. Ginny entonces recordó que a Warrington sólo le había lanzado un_ Petrificus Totalus_ e hizo lo mismo para evitar que pudiera escuchar nada de lo que dijeran.

—¡Mirad, son Harry, Hermione y Umbridge! —exclamó Luna, que se había aproximado hasta la ventana. Los otros se acercaron y vieron como los tres se dirigían al Bosque Prohibido.

—¿Pero dónde van? —quiso saber Ron, aunque no se le escuchó del todo bien porque mientras hablaba decidió limpiarse la sangre del labio con la manga de la túnica.

—Yo votaría por seguirlos —contribuyó Neville mientras retrocedía hasta donde estaba tirado Malfoy e intercambiaba la varita de Harry por la suya propia. Ginny aprovechó para ir a hacer lo mismo y recuperar su varita pero no la encontró hasta que su hermano, que la había estado usando, se la tendió.

Una vez tuvo cada uno su propia varita guardaron las de Harry y Hermione para dárselas cuando los encontraran. Ginny seguía teniendo la varita de Ryddle y se aproximó hacia él con la intención de despertarlo.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Neville impidiéndole realizar el contrahechizo.

—Voy a despertarlo. Ha sido él el que ha ideado todo esto, esta de nuestro lado —explicó pensando que Neville no lo sabía y por eso le había impedido desperatarlo.

—No lo digo por eso. Si viene con nosotros y los Slytherin ven que no está cuando se despierten, se darán cuenta de que nos ha ayudado.

—Él tiene razón —lo apoyó Luna agachándose junto a Ryddle y dándole toquecitos en la mejilla con su dedo índice—. Es mejor que lo vean cuando se despierten.

Ginny estuvo en parte de acuerdo con ese razonamiento, si Ryddle se había dejado aturdir había sido para que no lo relacionasen con su escape. Aunque los Slytherins lo habían visto inconsciente, ¿no? No sospecharían nada aunque después no estuviera, ¿verdad? De todas formas a Ginny le daba igual lo que pensasen, pero sabía que Ryddle no opinaba lo mismo. No le gustaba mostrar de que lado estaba tan abiertamente y si el moreno pretendía seguir con su juego de ser el perrito faldero de Umbridge necesitaba era necesario que todos siguiesen pensando que estaba del lado de ésta y de su Brigada.

Por otro lado, pensó mientras le pasaba el pulgar por el moratón que se había formado en su barbilla, Ryddle se enfadaría muchísimo si se iban sin él, de eso estaba más que figura. Además ¿cómo iban a dejarlo allí solo, rodeado de gente que era más que evidente que no le tenía precisamente cariño? No quería pensar en qué le pasaría si los Slytherins se despertaban antes que él.

—¿Tengo una idea? —dijo Ron de repente, haciendo que los otros tres se volvieran para observarlo—. ¿Y si avisamos a Madame Pomfrey? Ella se encargará de despertarlos a todos y nadie sospechará nada. Avisarla sin que se note que hemos sido nosotros, claro está.

—No es mala idea —respondió Neville tras meditarlo un rato—. Los demás podríamos ir al bosque prohibido y reunirnos todos allí.

—Es mejor que vayamos los cuatro juntos —opinó Ginny.

—¿Qué os parece si voy yo a la enfermería y me reúno con vosotros en el vestíbulo? Soy la única que no tiene alguna herida visible —intervino Luna levantándose. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y, tras asegurarles que simplemente le diría a Pomfrey que había ido a cumplir un castigo al despacho de Umbridge y se había encorado a la Brigada allí inconsciente, salió por la puerta.

—Hay que avisar a Ryddle de a dónde vamos. Dejarle un mensaje —dijo entonces Ron, rascándose las sienes en gesto pensativo—. ¿Pero cómo lo hacemos para que no pase nada si alguien más lo lee?

Recordando la agenda que el joven mago le había regalado Ginny tuvo una idea. Fue hasta su mochila, que se encontraba en el rincón en el que la habían tirado junto a las de sus amigos, y sacó de ella la agenda blanca, una pluma y un tintero. Abrió la agenda y se dispuso a escribir justo debajo de las últimas líneas que le había mandado Ryddle la noche anterior, cuando tuvieron un entretenido debate sobre pociones curativas.

_—Tom,_ —usó ese nombre ya que Ryddle insistía en que lo llamara así y, por una vez decidió ceder para evitar que se enfadara más de lo que seguramente haría—_ hemos visto a Hermione y a Harry adentrarse en el Bosque Prohibido con Umbridge y vamos a seguirlos. No te hemos despertado para que nadie sepa que nos has ayudado._

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Ron entonces, mirando por encima de su hombro. Ginny chistó para hacerlo callar y continuó escribiendo.

_—Hemos llamado a Madame Pomfrey para que cuando despiertes no te veas desarmado y rodeado tus "amiguitos". Como comprenderás no podemos dejar tu varita contigo. Voy a dejarla en el primer cajón del escritorio que hay en el aula vacía que hay tres puertas a la izquierda del despacho de Umbridge, espero que no tengas problemas para encontrarla. Sé que no hace falta que te lo diga, pero reúnete con nosotros en cuanto puedas._

Cerró la agenda y se la guardó en el bolsillo interior de la túnica, por si necesitaba escribir algo más después. Neville y Ron la miraron confusos al pensar que había estado escribiendo un mensaje, pero Ginny les dijo que confiaran en ella. Entonces arrancó un trocito de uno de sus pergaminos y escribió en él a toda prisa.

_"Tu marcapáginas ahora es blanco"._ Un mensaje bastante confuso para cualquiera que no fuese Ryddle, ya que sólo él sabía que el marcapáginas de su agenda negra se volvía blanco cuando ella le escribía. Ese mensaje, sin duda lo haría ver el mensaje que realmente le había dejado escrito y no supondría ningún peligro en caso de que alguien más lo leyera.

Se guardó la pluma y el tintero junto a la agenda por si luego necesitaba escribir algo más y se puso a rebuscar de nuevo en su mochila. En le fondo de ésta encontró lo que estaba buscando; una gomilla para el pelo. La cogió y se aproximó hasta Ryddle, le levantó la manga de la túnica y le puso la gomilla en la muñeca, sujetando la pequeña nota, antes de volver a bajar la manga. Esperaba que eso fuese más que suficiente para avisarlo y que, por el bien de todos, a Hermione no le pasara nada o la ira de Ryddle sería descomunal.

Informó a Ron y Neville de que ya estaba todo listo y salieron corriendo de allí, antes de que Madame Pomfrey llegara y los descubriera con las manos en la masa. Guardaron la varita de Ryddle en el lugar que había indicado en el mensaje, un aula en la que la pelirroja había estado un par de veces en las que había salido de clase de Umbridge tan enfadada que había querido pasar un rato a solas. Al salir de allí siguieron corriendo y no se detuvieron hasta estar en el vestíbulo, donde se dispusieron a esperar a que Luna se reuniera con ellos antes de dirigirse al Bosque Prohibido.

* * *

_Tom_

Lo primero que notó al despertar fue un enorme dolor de cabeza, seguido de la incómoda sensación que se tiene al estar totalmente desorientado. Aquello le recordaba demasiado a las primeras veces que despertó de su coma al llegar a Grimmauld Place el verano anterior, era muy desagradable. Por suerte la sensación remitió pronto y se percató de que estaba tumbado en el suelo del despacho de Umbridge. ¿Qué había pasado? Se preguntó al verse rodeado de los demás miembros de la Brigada Inquisitorial a los que Madame Pomfrey iba despertando con un sereno _Enervate_.

No... ¿Dónde estaban los demás? ¿De verdad...? ¿De verdad lo habían dejado allí tirado? Sintió una profunda rabia y se incorporó apretando mucho los puños. Madame Pomfrey se acercó corriendo y le pidió que volviera a recostarse, pero él no le hizo caso. Creía que había sido evidente que esperaba que lo despertaran en cuanto se hubieran encargado de los Slytherin, tan evidente que no le había parecido necesario decirlo. Creía que Ginevra ya lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber eso, claramente se equivocaba.

Sintió una nueva punzada de dolor y se llevó una mano a las sienes, Madame Pomfrey tenía razón; no debería haberse incorporado de forma tan brusca. Fue entonces cuando notó que algo le apretaba en la muñeza. Se levantó la manga de la túnica y vio que lo que le apretaba era una gomilla para el pelo que sujetaba un pequeño trozo de pergamino doblado. Tras comprobar que Madame Pomfrey se encontraba al otro lado del despacho ayudando a Millicent Bulstorde a incorporarse y que nadie le estaba prestando atención a él, lo abrió con cuidado y leyó lo que ponía.

_"Tu marcapáginas ahora es blanco" _¿Pero que...? Ginevra —pensó al entender el mensaje. Maldita sea... volvió a maldecirse internamente por haberse dejado la mochila en el dormitorio. ¿Y su varita? ¿Dónde estaba su varita? Se levantó y, tras tambalearse un poco, vio que sobre la mesa había varias. Se acercó pero no reconoció la suya entre ellas.

—Señor Black, vuelva a sentarse inmediatamente, podría perder el equilibrio —le exigió Madame Pomfrey acercándose hasta él y posándole la mano en el hombro mientras con la otra le sujetaba el brazo con delicadeza.

Tom se soltó del agarré y salió corriendo ignorando las protestas de la enfermera. Apenas pudo aguantar corriendo hasta la mitad del pasillo, donde se vio obligado a reducir el ritmo y continuar simplemente andando. Sólo era un mareo, producto de haber estado inconsciente tanto rato, en su dormitorio tenía un frasco de Poción Herbovitalizante que le devolvería las fuerzas. Subió las escaleras poco a poco, sin soltar el barandal por si acaso perdía el equilibrio aunque al final consiguió llegar hasta la Torre de Gryffindor sin problemas.

Entró en la Sala Común con paso firme, casi chocándose con un grupo de alumnos de primero que salían en ese momento. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Parvati y Lavender, que seguían jugando a los gobstones, lo saludaban al pasar pero no se detuvo a devolverles el saludo y subió las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando llegó a la habitación abrió dando un portazo, sobresaltando a Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas que se encontraban allí. Ambos se mostraron extrañados por su brusca aparición y le preguntaron si pasaba algo, lo cual él negó mientras rebuscaba en su baúl.

_¿Dónde estaba esa estúpida poción?_ —se preguntó desesperado al no encontrarla. Empezó a sacar cosas a toda prisa y a tirarlas al suelo sin miramientos, cada vez más molesto. Sus compañeros de habitación debieron pensar que era mejor dejarlo solo al ver que estaba de tan mal humor y salieron de allí dejandolo solo, aunque él apenas escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Tras mucho buscar, finalmente encontró el frasco de poción debajo de un jersey que hacía bastante que no se ponía ya que era demasiado abrigado para el tiempo que hacía en esa época del año. Lo abrió y se bebió todo el contenido de golpe, soltando un pequeño escalofrío cuando el líquido terminó de bajar por su garganta.

La poción tardaría un par de minutos en hacer efecto, por lo que decidió mirar su agenda mientras tanto para ver qué le había escrito Ginevra. Cogió su mochila y vació todo su contenido en la cama, sacando la agenda de entre un montón de pergaminos y apuntes, tal como esperaba el separador indicaba que había algo escrito. La abrió rápidamente y leyó.

**Tom, hemos visto a Hermione y a Harry adentrarse en el Bosque Prohibido con Umbridge y vamos a seguirlos. No te hemos despertado para que nadie sepa que nos has ayudado. Hemos llamado a Madame Pomfrey para que cuando despiertes no te veas desarmado y rodeado tus "amiguitos". Como comprenderás no podemos dejar tu varita contigo. Voy a dejarla en el primer cajón del escritorio que hay en el aula vacía que hay tres puertas a la izquierda del despacho de Umbridge, espero que no tengas problemas para encontrarla. Sé que no hace falta que te lo diga, pero reúnete con nosotros en cuanto puedas.**

Si aquella parte ya le parecía preocupante lo que había aparecido escrito después le dio un vuelco al corazón. A partir de ahí el mensaje era muy difícil de leer, como si la mano que lo había escrito no parase de temblar o hubiese sido escrito sobre algo en movimiento. A partir de ahí las frases eran en su mayoría cortas, como si la joven bruja apenas pudiese escribir. A medida que iba leyendo se iba asustando más y más.

**Tom, tenemos un problema. Harry ha comprobado que Sirius no esta en Grimmauld Place, así que vamos al Ministerio de Magia a rescatarlo. Siento no haberte esperado, pero era muy urgente. Por favor, reúnete con nosotros en cuanto puedas. La entrada de visitas es la cabina de teléfono de la calle Whitehall de Westminster, en Londres. Cuando entres marca 62442 para poder entrar. Trae la Capa de Invisibilidad de Harry, está en su baúl. Estamos viajando en Thestral.**

Ah, aquello explicaba la letra casi inteligible y las frases cortas. Ginevra debía estar escribiendo mientras volaba en el Thestral, probablemente había alguien montado con ella que impedía que se cayese mientras escribía. Los Thestrals eran una de las pocas criaturas mágicas sobre las que Tom se había molestado en leer. Principalmente porque en su segundo año los vio tirando de los carruajes que llevaban a los estudiantes al castillo tras las vacaciones y se percató de que era el único estudiante que parecía verlos. Los Thestrals eran una especie de caballos alados bastante siniestros e invisibles a los ojos de todo aquel que no hubiera visto nunca morir a nadie. Lo cierto es que Tom no sabía por qué podía verlos ya que no recordaba haber visto morir a nadie. Su única teoría era que tal vez vio morir a su madre poco después de nacer y, evidentemente, no era posible para él recordarlo.

**Consigue algo de carne cruda y ve al bosque. El olor de la sangre atraerá a los Thestrals, supongo que tú podrás verlos. Monta en uno y dile dónde quieres ir.**

**Hermione está bien.**

Leyó el mensaje dos veces para terminar de asimilarlo todo y respirando hondo para mantener la calma. Le llamó bastante la atención la última frase, la referente a Hermione, que parecía haber sido añadida en el último momento y que Tom agradeció enormemente. Cerró los ojos mientras pensaba en todo lo que acababa de pasar y en qué sería mejor hacer. Iba a ir tras ellos, evidentemente, pero no quería precipitarse y empeorar la situación.

Un momento... ¿Sirius? Sirius estaba en Grimmauld Place, Tom había hablado con él hacía un rato. ¿Cómo era posible que Potter creyese lo contrario? A menos que...

Se levantó de golpe al verlo todo claro de repente. ¡Era una trampa! Y sólo se le ocurría una persona que quisiese sacar a Potter del castillo: su yo futuro. Se abalanzó hacia el baúl de Potter y empezó a sacar todo su contenido con más brusquedad incluso de la que había empleado antes en el suyo propio. Después de sacar montones de ropa, libros y trastos inservibles que se amontonaban en interior del baúl sin orden aparente dio con una capa de un tejido muy suave. Sin pensárselo mucho fue hasta el baño para poder mirarse al espejo y se la puso. La parte de su cuerpo que estaba siendo cubierta por la capa desapareció de repente, perfecto.

Sin detenerse volvió hasta su baúl y sacó la bolsa de mensajero que no había usado desde hacía meses, pues era demasiado pequeña para todos sus libros. Se quitó la túnica a toda prisa y se pasó la bolsa por los hombros, haciendo que la correa le atravesara el pecho y la bolsa quedase a su izquierda. Volvió a colocarse la túnica por encima, sin cerrar los broches delanteros, y dobló la capa tanto como pudo para poderla guardar en el interior de la bolsa. Acto seguido cogió una pluma, un tintero y se apresuró a escribirle a Ginevra.

_Volved inmediatamente a Hogwarts. Es una trampa. He hablado con Sirius y sí que está en Grimmauld Place. ¿Recuerdas la agenda que envié el día que te di la tuya? Era para Sirius, compré dos pares. Confía en mí, está sano y salvo. En cuanto leas esto dad media vuelta. De todas formas voy tras vosotros. Escríbeme cuando hayáis vuelto en caso de que nos crucemos en el camino y no nos veamos._

Apenas hubo terminado de escribir guardó la agenda en la bolsa, aunque en ella no entraría ya mucho más. Iba a guardar también la pluma y el tintero cuando se le ocurrió otra cosa. Sacó la agenda blanca, la que conectaba con la de Sirius, y le escribió también un mensaje.

_Sirius, oigas lo que oigas, no salgas de Grimmauld Place. ¿Lo has entendido? Yo me encargo de todo así que prométeme que pase lo que pase te quedarás allí. Prométemelo._

Sin molestarse a esperar una respuesta tiró esa agenda sobre la cama y guardó la pluma y el tintero en la bolsa. ¿Qué más? ¿Qué más debía llevarse por si acaso? Estaba tan nervioso que a penas podía pensar con claridad. Repasó con la mirada todos el contenido de su baúl, que ahora se encontraba esparcido por el suelo. _¡Antídoto!_ —pensó al ver un frasquito del último antidoto que había hecho para Snape. Desde que hizo su primer antídoto para venenos comunes en su primer año le había gustado conservar un poco por si acaso. El que había en aquel frasco era mucho más potente, por suerte. Lo guardó también en la bolsa, por si les hacía falta a él o a los demás. Guardó también un ungüento antiquemaduras y otra poción herbovitalizante antes de salir corriendo escaleras abajo.

Cruzó la Sala Común sin dejar de correr, apartando de un empujón a dos estudiantes que se acercaban al hueco del retrato para salir y tirando a uno de ellos al suelo. No se detuvo a disculparse ni se fijó en quienes eran, optando por ignorar los gritos de protesta a su espalda. Recorrió los pasillos y bajó escaleras más rápido de lo que lo había hecho nunca. Desde luego mucho más rápido que durante la época en la que abrió la Cámara de los Secretos y se apresuraba hasta la entrada para que no lo pillaran había corrido tanto. Ni siquiera cuando Dennis Bishop lo había perseguido por el patio del orfanato tirándole piedras (lo cual generó cierta venganza acontecida en una cueva junto al mar) había corrido tanto.

En aquel momento la prioridad en su mente era recuperar su varita, por lo que detuvo su descenso al llegar al tercer piso y en lugar de correr hacia las siguientes escaleras se dirigió hacia el despacho de Umbridge. Esperaba que ya no quedase nadie allí, lo último que quería era que Madame Pomfrey o cualquiera de los miembros de la Brigada Inquisitorial lo entretuviera. Cuando estuvo frente al despacho contó las puertas que había junto a este, sólo las de un lado eran aulas vacías y sin apenas detenerse se adentró en la tercera puerta que contó desde la del despacho.

El interior estaba muy oscuro, lo que lo hizo detenerse un poco para no chocar con nada. Había muchas cajas y mesas apiladas pero únicamente un escritorio en la parte posterior del aula, fue hasta él y lo bordeó, al otro lado había tres cajones. Abrió el primero de un tirón y en su interior encontró lo que estaba buscando; su varita descansaba sobre un montón de pergaminos viejos. La guardó en el bolsillo interior de la túnica y reemprendió la marcha.

Su próximo destino eran las cocinas, donde pediría un trozo de carne cruda para atraer a los Thestrals. Cuando llegó a la planta baja del castillo se adentró en el pasillo que llevaba tanto a las cocinas como a, según le habían dicho, la Sala Común de Hufflepuff, y se detuvo frente a un enorme bodegón. Extendió la mano para hacer cosquillas a la pera que había en el frutero que representaba el cuadro y esta se transformó en pomo a los pocos segundos. Tom abrió la puerta y pasó a las cocinas.

Una vez dentro pudo ver como un centenar de elfos domésticos se giraban para ver quién había entrado tan repentinamente. Uno de ellos, que al contrario que los demás iba vestido de forma ridícula, se acercó y le preguntó qué deseaba. Fue entonces cuando Tom lo reconoció como el elfo doméstico amigo de Hermione y los demás, Dobby si la memoria no le fallaba.

—Un trozo de carne cruda —dijo intentando recuperar la respiración. El elfo pareció reconocerlo también porque lo miró entre confuso y desconfiado, aunque no hizo más preguntas y se alejó a por lo que Tom había pedido—. ¡Cuanto más sangrienta mejor!

Si Dobby escuchó su grito no dio muestras de ello. Tom aprovechó el tiempo que estuvo parado para recuperar el aliento y agradeció el vaso de agua que otro elfo le acercó al ver su estado. En un par de minutos Dobby estaba de vuelta con un enorme bulto envuelto en papel entre los brazos. Tom cogió el paquete y, tras darle las gracias, volvió a salir por donde había llegado.

Habría querido seguir corriendo, pero estaba algo cansado y quería reservar fuerzas así que cruzó la planta baja del castillo a paso ligero pero andando. No fue hasta que estuvo en los terrenos del colegio que siguió corriendo para atravesar la enorme explanada que separaba el castillo del Bosque Prohibido. Al llegar a la linde del bosque no tuvo más remedio que detenerse otra vez por miedo a tropezar con una raíz o chocarse con una rama baja de haber seguido corriendo. Tras cinco minutos andando, considerando que ya se había adentrado lo suficiente en el bosque abrió el paquete y sacó de él un enorme trozo de carne. Tiró el papel al suelo sin mayor miramiento y prosiguió su camino con la carne extendida frente a él. Sangraba tanto que no le era posible distinguir si era de cerdo o de ternera, aunque debía admitir que de todas formas no habría podido saberlo a ciencia cierta, la cocina nunca le había interesado demasiado.

Al llegar a un claro se detuvo y se sentó a esperar. Ya había paseado la carne por entre los árboles un buen rato de modo que el olor a sangre ya estaría en el ambiente, ahora sólo ea cuestión de esperar quieto en un sitio a que los Thestrals acudieran a dicho olor. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola contra el árbol que había a su espalda mientras volvía a analizar la situación.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente pero dudaba que hubiera sido más de una hora. ¿Cuanto de ventaja le sacaban los demás entonces? Esperaba que no más de media hora, pero no podía saberlo a ciencia cierta. Lo que más lo molestaba en ese momento era tener que estar allí sentado esperando mientras ellos se alejaban cada vez más, aumentando la distancia entre él y ellos. No podía contar con que Ginevra mirase su agenda en pleno vuelo, aunque tenía la esperanza que sí lo hiciera al aterrizar en Londres. De ser así podrían darse la vuelta antes de meterse en un lío, aunque por si acaso prefería ir detrás, no quería dejar nada a la suerte. El mejor de los escenarios posibles era que Ginevra viese su mensaje y todos dieran media vuelta, aunque se cruzaran por el camino con él sin darse cuenta. No le importaría llegar a Londres y darse cuenta de que Hermione y los demás ya no estaban allí. No quiso ser pesimista y pensar en el peor de los escenarios, en el que Ginevra no veía su mensaje, se adentraban todos en el Ministerio y... No quería ni pensar en lo que podría llegar a pasar.

El ruido de algo moviéndose tras unos arbustos a su izquierda sacó de sus pensamientos, al mirar vio la cabeza de un Thestral asomarse entre la maleza. Se levantó y tendió el brazo en el que todavía sujetaba la carne, ignorando un par de moscas que se habían posado sobre ella. El Thestral avanzó y Tom se percató de que tras él correteaba una cría. Tom resopló, dudaba que la madre se alejase de su cría por mucho que él intentara obligarla. Por suerte se escucharon más sonidos a su alrededor y otros dos Thestrals aparecieron por otro lado del claro. Tom tiró la carne al centro del claro y los tres adultos se acercaron a comer, dando tirones de la comida e intentando quitársela a los otros. La cría de Thestral, mientras tanto, correteó hasta Tom y éste aprovechó para acariciarle el cuello. Nunca se había detenido a observar a aquellas criaturas, pero en aquel momento le parecieron hermosas, eran la perfecta mezcla de algo tétrico y majestuoso. Totalmente negras y huesudas, con cabezas similares a las de un dragón y largas crines, estaba deseando verlos con las alas desplegadas.

Cuando la carne hubo desaparecido los tres Thestrals se acercaron a él, en busca de más. Decidiendo que sería mejor montar en el más grande, el joven mago extendió el brazo hacia uno de los dos que habían aparecido en último lugar. Era un ejemplar imponente, tan grande que su grupa quedaba casi a la altura de los ojos de Tom, lo que añadía la dificultad de subirse a él. No obstante, de las dos opciones que le parecían factibles, ya que la madre estaba descartada, le parecía la más adecuada, Con su tamaño no tendría problemas para soportar el peso de una persona adulta durante un viaje tan largo, por no hablar de que sería más resistente. O eso creía él. La enorme criatura le olfateó la mano, manchada a causa de la carne cruda, y lamió los restos de sangre que había en ella. Cuando su mano estuvo limpia dio un paso hacia él e intentó lamerle también la sangre que salía de su herida del labio, la cual se había vuelto a abrir mientras esperaba e, impacientemente, se había mordido el labio inferior.

Tom le puso las manos a ambos lados del cráneo para impedir que se acercara más y cuando se quedó quieto pasó por su lado, acariciando su cuello y su lomo con la mano. Se detuvo cuando estuvo justo detrás del ala y puso los brazos sobre la grupa del animal, dejando caer algo de peso para ver si el animal lo dejaba montar. Cuando pareció evidente que el Thestral no pretendía escapar dejó caer todo su preso en los brazo y, tomando impulso, saltó. Consiguió subirse a la grupa del Thestral, quedando apoyado sobre su abdomen, con las piernas colgando de un lado y la cabeza del otro. Con algo de esfuerzo comenzó a girarse, agarrándose como podía para no caerse, hasta que consiguió sentarse a horcajadas sobre el lomo, con las rodillas detrás de las articulaciones de las alas. El Thestral había vuelto la cabeza y lo había estado observando durante todo el proceso.

—De acuerdo caballito —dijo dándole palmadas sobre el cuello—, vamos a hacer un pequeño viaje tú y yo. Vamos a Londres, ¿me entiendes? A Londres, al Ministerio de Magia.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de preguntarse si el animal lo entendería cuando este desplegó sus enormes alas, sobresaltándolo. Se agarró fuertemente a las crines al verlo echarse hacia atrás justo antes de salir disparado en linea vertical. Tras haberse elevado sobrevoló el castillo a tal velocidad que Tom temió salir despedido hacia atrás y se agarró con más fuerzas a las crines apretando también las piernas tanto como le fue posible. Era totalmente distinto a subirse a lomos del Basilisco, cuyos movimientos eran gráciles y sinuosos. El Thestrarl por el contrario se movía en línea recta, como una flecha atravesando el aire.

Al ver la velocidad a la que se desplazaba no pudo evitar preguntarse de nuevo cuanto de ventaja le sacaban los demás. ¿Habrían llegado ya a Londres? No se atrevió a soltarse y mirar la agenda en caso de que Ginevra le hubiera vuelto a escribir. Al poco rato comenzó a anochecer y el cielo se salpicó de estrellas, habría sido una hermosa vista en otras circunstancias. Una vez estuvo todo oscuro las luces de las distintas poblaciones sobre las que pasaba era lo único que hacía evidente que no habían disminuido la velocidad de vuelo. Fue entonces cuando Tom, que había dejado divagar sus pensamientos recordó el miedo atroz que Hermione tenía a las alturas. Una vez le contó como Potter y ella habían montado a lomos de Buckbeak, el hipogrifo de Sirius, y lo mal que lo había pasado en aquella ocasión. Merlín, ¿cómo estaba entonces en ese momento? Por lo que sabía, la castaña no podía ver a los Thestrals, debía de estar aterradísima de ir volando a tanta altura, a esa velocidad y, para colmo, sobre algo que no puedes ver. Esa necesidad de protegerla que llevaba sintiendo desde hacía tiempo se hizo aun más fuerte y deseó poder estrechar a la joven bruja entre sus brazos en cuanto pudiera.

Suspiró preguntándose cuanto tiempo llevaba viajando. ¿Qué había pasado con los demás? ¿Seguían el Londres? ¿Se habrían dado la vuelta? Esperaba que así fuera, que no terminasen de caer en lo que estaba seguro de que era una trampa. No pudo evitar pensar en los Mortífagos, que es como se hacían llamar los seguidores de Voldemort, de encontrarse en el Ministerio. Le habría extrañado que su otro yo estuviera allí en persona, si estaba intentando mantener un perfil bajo no sería muy inteligente aparecer en medio del Ministerio de Magia, donde todo el mundo podía verlo. Por otra parte... ¿y si sí que aparecía? _—Piensa, Tom, ¿qué harías tú?_ —se preguntó ya que, técnicamente, se trataba de él mismo. _—No, no iría hasta allí de ser tan arriesgado. Pero por otra parte, si ir al Ministerio supusiera atrapar a mi némesis... Sin olvidar lo que hay detrás de esa maldita puerta con la que sueña Potter. Si consideramos esos dos factores como factores de suma importancia... Oh, no._

Apretó los puños enredados en las crines del Thestral y trago saliva al pensar en que era muy factible de que Voldemort estuviera presente el el Ministerio. ¿Qué debería hacer él de ser así? No podía enfrentarse a él, era consciente de su gran habilidad como duelista pero la misma habilidad tenía que tener Voldemort al tratarse de él mismo, y a esa habilidad había que sumarle cincuenta años más de experiencia. No tendría ninguna posibilidad contra él, por otro lado era mejor si Voldemort seguía ignorando su existencia. ¿Quién sabe lo que haría al enterarse de que su yo del pasado había aparecido en el presente? ¿Intentaría matarlo? Si consideraba que Tom era una amenaza, ya que al crecer podría convertirse en otro mago tenebroso que le hiciera la competencia, no había duda de que se desharía de él. Aunque dudaba que su otro yo hiciera eso, era demasiado arriesgado. Nada le aseguraba que, de matar a Tom, el no fuese a morir también. Si el Voldemort joven muere, el Voldemort viejo también, ¿no es así? En el fondo dudaba que así fuera ya que en ese caso lo más fácil para Dumbledore habría sido matarlo desde el principio. Pero sabía que Voldemort no iba a correr el riesgo de descubrirlo por las malas. No, de ser atrapado estaba seguro de que lo dejarían con vida. ¿En que estado? Aquello ya no lo sabía. De acabar en manos de Voldemort era posible que su destino fuese pasar el resto de sus días en una oscura mazmorra, donde seguiría vivo pero no supondría ninguna amenaza. Debía evitar que eso sucediese, después del verano en Grimmauld Place no soportaría volver a estar encerrado entre cuatro paredes.

Cuando empezaron a sobrevolar el mayor conjunto de luces por el que habían pasado hasta entonces el Thestral comenzó a descender en picado. Tom se agarro con todas sus fuerzas, temiendo resbalarse y caer, y cerró los ojos preparándose para un gran impacto. Impacto que nunca llegó ya que el Thestral se detuvo con mucha suavidad en una solitaria callejuela iluminada por la luz anaranjada de las farolas. Lo único que había en aquel lugar era una típica cabina de teléfono roja y un contenedor de basura, ambos muy descoloridos. Tom observó como otros cinco Thestrals rebuscaban entre las bolsas y ponían perdido el suelo con los contenidos de estas. Arrugando la nariz asqueado descendió de su montura y se dirigió a la cabina de teléfono, al menos la presencia de los otros Thestrals le indicaba que estaba en el lugar correcto.

Cerró la puerta de la cabina tras él y sacó la agenda para volver a leer el mensaje de Ginevra y ver que número tenía que marcar. También pudo comprobar, desesperanzado, que no había nada nuevo escrito. Marcó seis, dos, cuatro, cuatro, dos agradeciendo que las cabinas telefónicas ya existieran en su época, de haber nacido un siglo antes no tendría ni idea de qué hacer con esa ruedecita llena de números.

—Bienvenido al Ministerio de Magia. Por favor, diga su nombre y el motivo de su visita. —Una fría voz femenina sonó en el interior de la cabina, sobresaltándolo.

—Tom Ryddle. He venido a buscar a... a mis amigos... —respondió pensando que sería mejor resumirlo así. Quedaba muy raro decir "He venido a buscar a la única persona que me importa y a sus amigos" o "He venido a buscar a mi única amiga, los demás me dan igual". Lo cierto es que tampoco le daban igual del todo, también le preocupaba un poco, _un poco_, lo que les pudiera pasar a Potter y a Weasley e incluso tenía que admitir que se estaba empezando a encariñar de Ginevra. Aunque dudaba que se hubiera arriesgado tanto de no estar allí Hermione.

—Gracias —dijo la misma voz de antes—. Visitante, recoja su chapa y colóquesela en un lugar visible de la ropa.

Una chapa metálica calló por la rampa de la que normalmente caían las monedas devueltas. Tom la cogió y la observó, en ella ponía "Tom Ryddle. Misión de Búsqueda." Había dicho su verdadero nombre casi sin pensar, aunque en aquel momento se alegraba de ello pues no sabía si la cabina estaba encantada para detectar mentiras. Como no pensaba ir con una chapa puesta en la túnica la guardó en la bolsa junto a la agenda y sacó la Capa de Invisibilidad.

—Visitante del Ministerio, tendrá que someterse a un chequeo y entregar su varita mágica para que quede registrada en el mostrador de seguridad, que está situado al fondo del Atrio.

—Que sí, muy bien —murmuró mosqueado mientras se cubría con la capa—. ¿Puedo entrar ya?

El suelo de la cabina comenzó a temblar y Tom apoyó las manos a ambos extremos de la cabina para evitar perder el equilibrio mientras esta comenzaba a descender. Pronto los thestrals se perdieron de vista y la oscuridad lo cubrió todo durante un breve periodo de tiempo antes de que una luz dorada comenzara a ascender desde sus pies a medida que la cabina llegaba a su destino. Una vez en el suelo la puerta se abrió y Tom salió sin pensárselo dos veces, mirando a ambos lados de su cuerpo para cerciorarse de que la capa lo cubría por completo.

—El Ministerio de Magia le desea buenas noches. —La voz repentina que salió de la cabina antes de que ésta volviera a subir lo sobresaltó. No había esperado que el dichoso trasto volviese a hablar.

Comenzó a avanzar a paso ligero pero intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Se lamentó de no tener tiempo para detenerse a observar mejor sus alrededores. El Atrio del Ministerio era inmenso, los techos eran muy altos, de color azul eléctrico, y en se retorcían sinuosamente gran cantidad de símbolos dorados. Tom pudo reconocer un par de ellos de las clases de Runas Antiguas pero la mayoría le eran desconocidos y se prometió a sí mismo que algún día volvería al Ministerio siendo capaz de reconocerlos todos. En las paredes laterales del Atrio había un centenar de chimenea, todas ellas apagadas, y supuso que eran para acceder al Ministerio a través de la red Flu. Bordeó la fuente que había en medio del atrio, que representaba a un mago y a una bruja, un centauro, un duende y un elfo doméstico, también le hubiera gustado detenerse a contemplarla mejor, con más luz de que la que había en ese momento a ser posible pues la estancia estaba iluminada con una luz dorada muy tenue que provenía de las runas del techo.

A pesar de haber dejado atrás la fuente se seguía oyendo el ruido del agua que caía de los distintos chorros y que rompían el completo silencio, lo cuál ponía a Tom bastante nervioso. Al final del vestíbulo estaba la mesa del encargado de seguridad, que en aquel momento se encontraba vacía. Aquello no le dio buena espina ya que tratándose de la sede del Ministerio debería haber personal de seguridad vigilando las veinticuatro horas del día. Pasó por una verja dorada que conducía a un espacio con una veintena de ascensores. Los ascensores existían desde mucho antes de su época por lo que, aunque podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que se había subido a uno, sabía lo que eran y cómo utilizarlos. Casi daba gracias al Ministerio por usar elementos muggles inventados hacía tanto tiempo, no habría sabido que hacer de haberse encontrado con algo demasiado moderno. El único problema era que no sabía a que planta debía ir.

Recorrió la estancia con los ojos en busca de algún letrero informativos, pero no había ninguno a la vista. No fue hasta que alzó la mirada que se percató del cartel que había en la pared que había sobre la reja de entrada que acababa de cruzar y que indicaba la situación de los distintos departamentos del Ministerio.

_Planta Primera: Ministro de Magia y Personal Adjunto Planta Quinta: Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional_

_\- Ministro de Magia - Organismo Internacional de Normas de Instrucción Mágica_

_\- Secretaría del Ministro - Oficina Internacional de la Ley Mágica_

_\- Subsecretaría del Ministro - Confederación Internacional de Magos, Sede Británica_

_Planta Segunda: Departamento de Seguridad Mágica Planta Sexta: Departamento de Transportes Mágicos_

_\- Oficina Contra el Uso Indevido de la Magia - Dirección de la Red Flu- Consejo Regulador de Escobas_

_\- Cuartel General de Aurores - Oficina de Trasladores_

_\- Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot - Centro Examinador de Aparición_

_Planta Tercera: Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes en el Mundo de la Magia Planta Séptima: Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos_

_\- Equipo de Revisión de Accidentes Mágicos_

_\- Cuartel General de Desmemorizadores_

_\- Comité de Excusas para los Muggles_

_Planta Cuarta: Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas_

_\- Divisiones de Bestias, Seres y Espíritus_

_\- Oficina de Coordinación de los Duendes_

_\- Agencia Consultiva de Plagas_

_Planta Quinta: Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional_

_\- Organismo Internacional de Normas de Instrucción Mágica_

_\- Oficina Internacional de la Ley Mágica_

_\- Confederación Internacional de Magos, Sede Británica_

_Planta Sexta: Departamento de Transportes Mágicos_

_\- Dirección de la Red Flu- Consejo Regulador de Escobas_

_\- Oficina de Trasladores_

_\- Centro Examinador de Aparición_

_Planta Séptima: Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos_

_\- Cuartel General de la Liga de Quidditch de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda_

_\- Club Oficial de Gobstones_

_\- Oficina de Patentes Descabelladas_

_Planta Octava: Atrio_

_Panta Novena: Departamento de Misterios_

_—_De acuerdo_—_pensó tras repasar todo el cartel dos veces_—. _De modo que estoy en la Octava Planta y necesito ir a la Novena. Se giró hacia los ascensores pensando en lo confusa que era la enumeración del Ministerio al encontrarse este bajo tierra y tener que entrar por la Planta Octava para ir descendiendo desde ahí, o ascender en este caso ya que parecía ser que el Departamento de Misterios era el más cercano a la superficie.

Pulsó el botón del ascensor que tenía más cerca y enseguida apareció tintineando, al detenerse la reja dorada de seguridad se abrió permitiéndole el paso al interior. Las puertas volvieron a cerrarse en cuanto pulsó el botón con el número nueve y el ascensor comenzó a moverse con gran estruendo. Esperaba que nadie oyera el ruido, aunque al menos sólo tenía que desplazarse una planta. Cuando llegó al noveno piso el ascensor se detuvo con un ruido sordo y la misma voz de mujer de la cabina de entrada anunció _—_Departamento de Misterios—_. _

_—Por favor, que no le haya pasado nada_ —pensó mientras la reja del ascensor se abría. Tom respiró hondo y se dispuso a salir.

* * *

**Siento haberlo dejado aquí, pero quiero ir separando los capítulos que quedan en algunos puntos concretos. Me gustaría que este fic concluyera en el capítulo 30, ya que me gusta que sea un número redondo. Tranquilos, no os ****asustéis con lo de "concluir", al igual que con el libro original este fic terminará con el final del quinto curso y, por supuesto, planeo continuar la historia en otro fic llamado "Tom Ryddle y el Príncipe Mestizo" (Y en un futuro habrá también otro llamado "Tom Ryddle y las Reliquias de la Muerte"). Básicamente, la historia se va a convertir en una trilogía, siento que vaya a ser tan largo mi intención inicial eran una 100.000 palabras por cada uno y me he pasado bastante. ****A muchos os alegrará saber que "Tom Ryddle y el Príncipe Mestizo" él género pasará de "General/Friendship" a "General/Romance". Aunque no todo será color de rosa, porque si no, ¿dónde está la gracia?**

**Casi se me olvida, el siseo que oye Ginny justo antes de que Harry se avalance sobre Tom era precisamente Tom hablando en pársel y pidiéndole a Harry que iniciase la pelea. No sólo para salvar su propio cuello sino para que Umbridge siguiera pensando que le era fiel a ella y no a Harry. El enterarte de que "tu amigo", como cree Umbridge que son Harry y Tom, en realidad te estaba espiando no tiene que ser muy agradable, enfadarse es más que comprensible o eso debió pensar Tom. A Umbridge le podría haber parecido raro que todos se quedasen tan tranquilos tras esa revelación, por mucho que Tom fuera miembro de la Brigada Inquisitorial se supone que son amigos.**

**Ahora que estamos en el clímax de la historia espero estar más inspirada. Aunque mi situación, como ya dije arriba, no es la mejor quizás escribir me ayude a distraerme y no pensar en otras cosas, de modo que es posible que actualice antes de lo esperado. **

**Muchas gracias por leerme, significa mucho para mí. Espero que sigáis ahí para los cuatro últimos capítulos.**

**Un saludo!**


End file.
